Fidelio
by Wakatta
Summary: CONTIENE SPOILERS 6º LIBRO. Tras lo sucedido en su sexto curso, Harry va a pasar el verano en La Madriguera sin imaginar lo que allí le aguarda... un mortífago huido y herido, sentimientos encontrados, y un encantamiento: fidelio.
1. Prólogo

**FIDELIO**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling, yo sólo se los tomo prestados porque tengo mucho tiempo libre y demasiada imaginación.

**Advertencia:** Este fic transcurre después de _El Príncipe Mestizo_ (me niego a llamarlo por ese título extraño que le han endosado los de Salamandra) y recoge TODO lo que ocurre en él. Y cuando digo todo me refiero tanto a lo de Dumbledore como a lo de Ginny. Si no has leído el libro... pues léelo (xDDD) y después vuelve aquí, porque a partir del próximo capítulo voy a soltar spoilers y de los gordos.

**Advertencia (II):** No sé para qué lo digo si siempre acabamos igual, pero bueno... este fic es slash/yaoi/shounen-ai, es decir, chico/chico y más concretamente Harry/Draco. Si no te gusta este género/pareja te invito amablemente a que abandones esta página, a no ser que creas que se te puede convertir ;)

**Nota de la autora:** este fic llevaba ya tiempo rondando mi cabeza, pero como estaba embarcada en el otro no quise empezarlo, además quería dar tiempo a que la gente se leyera el 6º libro de HP... Ahora que he terminado _Lucharé a tu lado_ empezaré a escribir este aunque advierto que el ritmo va a ser mucho más lento que en el anterior, porque la verdad es que apenas tengo una ligera idea de lo que va a pasar. En cuanto al título, supongo que sabréis lo que es el hechizo Fidelio, así que sólo os dejo con la intriga de quiénes lo van a hacer y por qué, aunque no creo que os cueste mucho adivinarlo xD Ya sabéis, a leer y a comentar ;)

* * *

**Prólogo**

Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto dolor.

Mientras avanzaba penosamente, casi trastabillando, a lo largo del angosto sendero rodeado de vegetación, pensó en más de una ocasión que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Notaba el sabor de la sangre en la boca. Los labios le ardían, y estaba seguro de que, si se miraba en un espejo, los vería anormalmente hinchados. Todo su cuerpo, magullado y herido hasta la extenuación, le enviaba constantes punzadas de dolor que amenazaban con extinguir su férrea voluntad de seguir adelante.

Pero nada, nada podía compararse al dolor de la pierna. Cada vez que la apoyaba en el suelo, todo su cuerpo se estremecía y tenía que apretar los dientes para no gritar. Incluso contando con la ayuda de su improvisada muleta, caminar le resultaba un ejercicio casi insoportable.

Pero, pese a ello, seguía hacia delante. A pesar del enorme sufrimiento al que estaba sometiendo a su ya castigado cuerpo, insistía en seguir andando. Ignoraba la sangre que empapaba su ropa, la debilidad que empezaba a apoderarse de su ser, y, tercamente, apoyaba la pierna herida en el suelo, una y otra vez, apretando las mandíbulas con fuerza para ahogar el gemido de dolor que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios.

Un par de veces cayó. En un par de ocasiones sus fuerzas le fallaron, y se precipitó al suelo de bruces. La primera vez, impotente y casi acabado, no pudo reprimir que lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza brotaran de sus ojos. Él, que hacía tan sólo unos días aún era un rico adolescente de rancio abolengo al que nada le faltaba, se veía ahora desplomado en el suelo, cubierto de barro, sangre y sudor, el pelo manchado de tierra y deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar muerto.

En ese momento cerró los ojos, dándose por vencido y esperando a que sus perseguidores tuvieran tiempo de encontrarle y matarle. Tan sólo rogaba porque, al verlo tan destrozado, se apiadaran de él y decidieran ejecutarle rápidamente.

Entonces fue cuando se le apareció la imagen de sus padres.

Los vio de nuevo, dando su vida por él. Escuchó sus gritos de agonía y dolor. Y vio a la persona que le había sacado de allí, la persona que le instaba a huir aun a riesgo de que le descubrieran y le mataran a él también.

¿Iba a permitir que el sacrificio de sus padres fuera en vano?

¿Iba a dejar que el ser que los había asesinado se saliese con la suya?

Abrió los ojos, y, trabajosamente, se puso en pie. Merlín sabía que jamás se daría por vencido, jamás, hasta que obtuviese su venganza. Su justa y dulce venganza.

Y vio mentalmente a Voldemort retorcerse entre espasmos de dolor. Se imaginó a sí mismo torturando hasta la muerte al Señor Tenebroso, mientras éste le suplicaba clemencia. Y esa imagen le dio fuerzas para seguir avanzando penosamente, sobreponiéndose al dolor y a la debilidad que amenazaban con hacerle desistir. Salvando así su propio pellejo.

La segunda vez que resbaló y cayó, ni siquiera perdió el tiempo en compadecerse a sí mismo. Llorando silenciosamente de puro dolor, consiguió ponerse de nuevo en pie y siguió andando. Sin dudar, sin cuestionarse lo que estaba haciendo, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera dar un paso tras otro, una y otra vez.

Al fin, tras lo que le parecieron horas, cuando apenas tenía ya fuerzas para sostener su propio peso y se paraba frecuentemente a descansar apoyándose penosamente en algún árbol, divisó entre la espesa vegetación la silueta de la casa que se recortaba contra el cielo, ya anaranjado por efecto del atardecer.

Y, pese al dolor que ya sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo, le asaltó una punzada de orgullo cuando pensó en cómo aparecería allí, herido y desaliñado. En la casa de la familia a la que más despreciaba. Y el grito de incredulidad y protesta que había emitido horas antes, cuando le habían ordenado que fuera allí si quería salvar su vida, resonó de nuevo en sus oídos.

Entonces, la pierna le falló, y sólo sus reflejos le salvaron de acabar en el suelo por tercera vez. Afortunadamente, consiguió agarrarse al tronco de un árbol para frenar su caída. Pero estaba débil, muy débil, por lo que sólo pudo resbalar hasta desplomarse suavemente sobre el suelo cubierto de hojas secas.

Comprendió que ya no podía andar. Y a punto estuvo de morir de humillación cuando supo que, irremediablemente, tendría que llegar hasta allí arrastrándose como un vulgar perro.

Afortunadamente, se impuso su vena Slytherin; ahora lo importante era salvar la vida para ejecutar su venganza. El fin justificaba los medios, siempre. Así que, intentando no imaginar la cara que iba a poner ese pobretón de Weasley cuando le viera arrastrándose por su jardín, empezó a avanzar penosamente hacia la casa.

Con una mezcla de alivio y bochorno escuchó unos alegres gritos cuyas voces le resultaban familiares. Eran casi ahogados por el silbido del aire, y comprendió súbitamente que estaban jugando al quidditch. Con la cabeza a ras del suelo, sin querer mirar hacia arriba, se arrastró unos cuantos metros más, hasta que, definitivamente, sus fuerzas le abandonaron por completo.

Se dejó caer, allí, con la vista nublada y cierta sensación de sopor que, en parte, aliviaba el dolor y la rabia de verse humillado de esa forma. Apenas notó cuándo los gritos alegres se veían interrumpidos por otro más agudo, de alerta. Apenas se dio cuenta de cuándo los hermanos Weasley desmontaban en sus escobas. Vagamente sintió los pasos sobre la hojarasca, y ni siquiera pudo distinguir las palabras que cruzaban los habitantes de aquella casa mientras se inclinaban para examinarle.

Un rostro apareció en su cada vez más difuminado campo de visión. Una chica. Sabía quién era, pero en ese momento no recordaba su nombre. Su mente estaba demasiado cansada, y la oscuridad le llamaba… descubrió que era menos doloroso si se abandonaba y placenteramente se entregaba a ella…

Así, en el mismo instante en el que Ginny Weasley gritaba para alertar a su madre, Draco Malfoy dejó caer la cabeza en el suelo mientras, exhausto y derrotado, perdía completamente la consciencia.


	2. En peligro mortal

**FIDELIO**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling, yo sólo se los tomo prestados porque tengo mucho tiempo libre y demasiada imaginación.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Harry/Draco (es decir, chico/chico) y transcurre tras _El Príncipe Mestizo_. Léelo bajo tu responsabilidad.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: En peligro mortal**

Molly Weasley emitió un hondo suspiro mientras se secaba las manos distraídamente. Echó un rápido vistazo al reloj de su cocina, y no le sorprendió comprobar que todas las manecillas que representaban a los miembros de su familia estaban en la posición que en cualquier reloj ordinario señalaba las doce en punto, pero que en ése en concreto significaba "en peligro mortal". Últimamente, siempre era así. Pero, al menos, estar en peligro mortal era mil veces mejor que estar muerto.  
Bajó la cabeza para mirar a la mesa, donde un adusto Remus Lupin esperaba con los ojos clavados en la puerta de la casa, esperando que de un momento a otro se abriera para poner fin a su angustiosa espera.  
- No les pasará nada¿verdad? –rompió el tenso silencio Molly, apoyándose con gesto nervioso en la encimera.  
Remus dio un respingo en la silla, sobresaltado, y miró a Molly. Un instante después sonrió tranquilizadoramente, aunque la madre de la familia Weasley no pudo dejar de advertir que su sonrisa era tan falsa como la calma que transmitía.  
- Claro que no, Molly –respondió afablemente, aunque el brillo inquieto de sus ojos le traicionaban-. Apenas llevan un par de horas fuera…  
- ¡Un par de horas! –repitió Molly, estrujando sin darse cuenta el paño de cocina entre sus manos-. Tiempo suficiente para que ese…  
- Molly –le advirtió Remus, endureciendo la voz.  
- …para que Quien-tú-ya-sabes les atrape –terminó mientras dirigía otra rápida ojeada al reloj.  
- ¡Molly! –exclamó Remus poniéndose en pie- ¡El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no va a atraparles! Al menos, no hoy. No con toda la Orden del Fénix allí.  
Molly miró desafiante a Remus Lupin, y el licántropo adivinó lo que iba a decir incluso antes de que abriera la boca.  
- Entraron a Hogwarts –masculló en tono amargo, acercándose a él mientras dejaba caer el trapo de cocina en la encimera-. Mataron a Dumbledore –Remus bajó la cabeza, turbado, pero Molly no se apiadó de él-. ¿Qué no podrán hacerles a Harry, a Arthur y a mis hijos en esa casa muggle carente de protección alguna?  
Remus abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo hacerlo. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué decir para calmar la angustia de Molly. No cuando él mismo estaba tan asustado que poco le había faltado para coger la escoba y plantarse en Privet Drive.  
Y, en ese momento, afortunadamente para él y para su credibilidad, ambos escucharon una serie de alegres voces en el jardín.  
Remus casi se desmayó de alivio al comprobar que la espera había terminado.  
- ¡Harry! –exclamó Molly, y su miedo desapareció tan rápidamente como una sonrisa se formó en su bonachón rostro. De un salto se plantó ante la puerta.  
Remus también se acercó rápidamente. Efectivamente, el destacamento especial de la Orden del Fénix había llegado, por fin, a La Madriguera. Y sano y salvo.  
- ¡Misión cumplida! –gritó alegremente Arthur Weasley, entrando en su hogar. Llevaba familiarmente sujeto por los hombros a un joven delgado y de aspecto desmañado.  
- ¡Harry! –repitió Molly, y antes de que el aludido tuviera tiempo de saludarla, le envolvió en un abrazo de oso tan efusivo que le cortó la respiración.  
Arthur esbozó una sonrisa cansada mientras saludaba a Remus y entraba en la cocina. Tras él venían Charlie, Fred y George, éstos últimos con el rostro radiante y rebosante de orgullo. Al fin y al cabo, había sido la primera misión de la Orden en la que se les había permitido participar… para desdicha de su angustiada madre.  
- ¿Y los demás? –preguntó Molly, separándose de Harry.  
- Nos han acompañado hasta aquí y luego se han ido a sus casas –informó Arthur, acercándose a su mujer para darle un beso. Al escuchar eso, una sombra de preocupación se instaló en el rostro de Remus mientras abrazaba a Harry.  
- ¿No será peligroso? –preguntó, estrechando entre sus brazos al hijo de su difunto mejor amigo.  
- Tranquilo, Remus –dijo Charlie, soportando con entereza los achuchones de su preocupada madre-. En plan ha funcionado.  
- Sí –intervino Fred, deseoso de demostrar que ya era un miembro de la Orden de pleno derecho- al final resulta que fue un golpe de suerte encontrar a ese…  
Sus padres y sus hermanos le fulminaron con la mirada, y Fred cerró la boca a tiempo. Afortunadamente, Harry estaba ocupado saludando a Lupin, y al girarse para mirar al resto no advirtió lo forzado de sus sonrisas. Estaba demasiado cansado para sospechar que le ocultaban algo.  
- ¿Y Ron y Hermione? –preguntó.  
- Durmiendo –aseveró la Sra. Weasley, mirando un reloj- les obligué a irse a la cama. Son ya cerca de las tres de la mañana, Harry, creo que harías bien en imitarles.  
- Todos haríamos bien en irnos a la cama –añadió Arthur ahogando un bostezo.  
- Pero aún no nos habéis contado cómo… -empezó Lupin.  
- Mañana, Remus –le cortó Molly, frunciendo el ceño.  
El licántropo puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió.  
- De acuerdo, Molly. Mañana –cedió, fiel a su talante cordial.  
Satisfecha, Molly se giró hacia Charlie.  
- Charlie, enséñale a Harry dónde va a dormir –ordenó.  
- ¿No dormiré con Ron? –preguntó Harry sorprendido, pues ya estaba preparado para dirigirse a la habitación de su mejor amigo.  
A sus espaldas, notó cómo Arthur tosía nerviosamente, pero no le dio mayor importancia.  
- Sí, cielo –contestó finalmente Molly sin alterar su gesto en lo más mínimo- pero Ron no está en su habitación.  
- Ah… ¿es que han vuelto Bill y Fleur? –preguntó, mientras Charlie dirigía una imperiosa y nada disimulada mirada a su madre.  
- No –contestó escuetamente Molly, prácticamente empujando a Harry hacia las escaleras.  
- ¿Entonces? –insistió Harry, muerto de curiosidad.  
- Mañana lo sabrás –intervino enigmáticamente Remus, indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza que subiera-. Ahora, a la cama.  
Harry miró a Remus y suspiró. Con resignación, dejó que Charlie subiera su baúl escaleras arriba y siguió al fornido pelirrojo mientras se preguntaba qué diablos estaba pasando en esa casa.

- ¡Harry!  
Algo que se parecía a un terremoto sacó a Harry bruscamente de su sueño… cuando abrió los ojos, aún desorientado, y se colocó las gafas precipitadamente, se dio cuenta de que el terremoto lo había provocado Ron al tirarse encima de su cama.  
- Hola Ron –saludó con una sonrisa, mientras el pelirrojo se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.  
- ¡Hermione, está aquí Harry! –exclamó Ron asomándose al pasillo, y después volvió a meterse en la habitación, sonriéndole a su amigo- ¿Por qué no me despertaste ayer para decirme que habías venido?  
- Me dio pena despertarte, por la forma en que roncabas parecía que estabas profundamente dormido –ironizó Harry, poniéndose en pie.  
Ron le dio un puñetazo amistoso y Harry rió. Era estupendo, verdaderamente estupendo, volver a estar allí, rodeado de sus amigos y de…  
- ¡Harry! –gritó una voz femenina. Antes de que pudiera darse media vuelta para saludar a Hermione, la joven le había abrazado con tanto ímpetu que ambos acabaron cayendo aparatosamente en la cama deshecha donde había dormido el Gryffindor.  
- Vaya vaya… -gruñó Ron, fingiendo estar ofendido, mientras Hermione y Harry se incorporaban, aún abrazados- Con mi mejor amigo… ¡y delante mía¿Es que no tienes vergüenza, Granger?  
- Cállate, Ronald –espetó Hermione, guiñándole el ojo a su novio. Después estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su amigo y se separó de él.  
- Lo siento colega, creo que tu chica me prefiere a mí –bromeó Harry mirando a Ron, quien alzó las cejas con aire escéptico al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa bonachona.  
Definitivamente era estupendo estar de nuevo allí, en La Madriguera. Y no sólo por el hecho de haberse librado definitivamente de los Dursley, ni por las sabrosas comidas que preparaba Molly, ni siquiera por la deseada y tranquilizadora presencia de Lupin. No, lo verdaderamente genial era que de nuevo estaba con Ron y Hermione, sus dos mejores amigos, sus compañeros de fatigas, estudios y aventuras. Los tres niños que se habían hecho amigos casi por casualidad en su primer año de Hogwarts habían crecido considerablemente, y su amistad también había madurado a la par que ellos. Después de años de bromas compartidas, de secretos susurrados en la oscuridad, de solidaridad inquebrantable en los castigos, de peleas y reconciliaciones, y de salvarse la vida mutuamente en varias ocasiones, el entendimiento entre los tres era tal que les bastaba una sola mirada para comprender lo que uno de ellos sentía. Harry, que no había sido demasiado afortunado en el terreno amoroso, se sentía sin embargo plenamente satisfecho en el plano de la amistad. No podía haber encontrado mejores amigos que Ron y Hermione. Nunca. Eran un trío inseparable.  
Esbozó una sonrisa burlona cuando Hermione se sonrojó al sentir la mano de Ron buscando la suya. Pese a que había recibido la noticia vía lechuza, era la primera vez que veía a sus dos amigos desde que estaban saliendo juntos. Le resultaba extraño, novedoso y fascinante al mismo tiempo.  
- Me alegra ver que por fin os habéis decidido –dijo, observando el brillo en los ojos azules de Ron. Y era verdad. Se alegraba profundamente de que, por fin, sus dos amigos se hubieran decidido a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Durante años, las continuas disputas entre Ron y Hermione habían enturbiado la inquebrantable amistad de los tres. Harry esperaba que, ahora que ellos dos estaban saliendo, la situación mejorara y por fin pudieran dejar de pelear eternamente.  
Hermione le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, aunque las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa. En cambio, Ron se apresuró a cambiar de tema, sintiendo un repentino ardor en las mejillas.  
- ¿Dónde está Ginny? –preguntó impulsivamente. Al instante, Hermione le apretó significativamente la mano, y él se maldijo por su torpeza.  
Pero Harry no se dio cuenta. Ginny. Al pensar en la pelirroja hermana de Ron, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. Inspiró profundamente, intentando ignorar el nerviosismo que amenazaba con dominarle, y se las arregló para conseguir aparentar indiferencia.  
- Abajo –dijo tranquilamente Hermione, apretando inconscientemente la mano de su novio. Después clavó los ojos en Harry-. No sabía si subir a verte… o no.  
Harry se sintió incómodo bajo la mirada de sus dos amigos. No había sido fácil en su día confesarles que había dejado a Ginny, y por qué lo había hecho. Porque no por ser su mejor amigo Ron dejaba de ser el hermano mayor de Ginevra Weasley. Afortunadamente, Ron había alcanzado a comprender que, en el fondo, Harry lo hacía por proteger a su hermana.  
O al menos eso era lo que él creía.  
- La veré luego –manifestó, y Ron y Hermione asintieron y además tuvieron el buen gusto de fingir no advertir la ansiedad que había aparecido en el rostro de su amigo.  
- ¡Ron, Hermione, Harry! –les llegó algo amortiguada una voz imperiosa que los tres conocían muy bien- ¡A desayunar!  
Los tres compartieron una breve mirada antes de soltar una carcajada al unísono.  
- La Madriguera no sería La Madriguera sin los gritos mañaneros de mi madre –bromeó Ron, poniéndose en pie.  
- Estoy de acuerdo –corroboró Harry, aún riendo.  
Hermione fue la última en levantarse, y, tras arreglarse distraídamente la falda, siguió a su novio y a su mejor amigo. Aliviada ya la tensión que se había creado entre ellos al nombrar a Ginny, bajaron abajo.  
La cocina de los Weasley era ya un hervidero de cabezas pelirrojas, risas y conversaciones, todo ello dominado por los gritos ocasionales de Molly, que tenía que echar mano de toda su experiencia maternal para lograr mantener cierto orden en su revoltosa prole.   
Cuando Harry entró en la cocina, sus ojos buscaron inconscientemente a Ginny. Y, al encontrarla, parpadeó, incrédulo. ¿Esa chica tan alta que bromeaba con Charlie era Ginny?  
En ese momento, ella levantó la cabeza, alertada por el sonido de los pasos de Ron acercándose a la mesa, y sus ojos se encontraron.  
Durante un instante, pareció que el marrón de los ojos de Ginny reflejaba la antigua pasión, el amor que la más pequeña de los hermanos Weasley había sentido por Harry Potter casi desde el mismo instante en el que escuchó hablar de él a Ron. Entonces, el destello se apagó, y Ginny sonrió, su mirada recibiéndole amistosa pero también algo indiferente.  
- Hola Harry –saludó, sacudiendo su melena pelirroja.  
- Hola Ginny –le devolvió el saludo Harry, algo turbado-. Has… crecido.  
Ginny soltó una carcajada y se dejó caer en la mesa al lado de su hermano Charlie, con el que inmediatamente empezó una discusión acerca del sempiterno tema del quidditch. Y Harry advirtió que Ginny no parecía en absoluto incómoda por su presencia, pero que tampoco se había levantado a saludarle efusivamente. Cuando se sentó a su lado por indicación de Molly, la pequeña de los Weasley le miró como si él no fuera el mismo chico que, un día de celebración en la Torre de Gryffindor, la había besado tan inesperada como apasionadamente. El mismo que unos meses después la había dejado en el funeral de Dumbledore. El chico con el que soñaba desde que tenía diez años. Harry James Potter.  
Sintiendo una extraña mezcla de decepción y alivio, Harry miró para otro lado y descubrió que Hermione estaba junto a él y que Ron, unos pasos más allá, discutía en voz baja con su madre. Aguzó el oído.  
- ¿Por qué yo? –protestaba su amigo.  
- ¡Hoy te toca a ti, Ron! –rezongó Molly ásperamente, cruzándose de brazos.  
- ¿Qué pasa? –interrumpió Harry, intrigado.  
En ese momento, como si una mano invisible hubiera lanzado un hechizo silenciador, las conversaciones que tenían lugar en la mesa se interrumpieron abrupta y misteriosamente. Ron, con expresión resignada, se dejó caer en la silla junto a Hermione… y, entonces, sólo entonces, Harry se dio cuenta de que, junto a su amigo, alguien había colocado una silla vacía.  
Cuando levantó la cabeza, notó que todos le miraban de reojo.  
- ¿Va a venir alguien más a desayunar? –preguntó, perplejo.  
Hubo un intercambio silencioso de miradas que terminó cuando todos los ojos se posaron unánimemente en Remus. El licántropo se revolvió en su silla, incómodo, y al final levantó la cabeza para enfrentarse a Harry.  
- Digamos que sí –empezó, titubeante.  
- ¿Quién? –preguntó el confuso Gryffindor, mirando a un lado y a otro- ¿qué pasa¿Por qué estáis tan nerviosos, acaso habéis invitado a Voldemort a desayunar?  
Dijo esto último con una media sonrisa en los labios, pero nadie secundó la broma. Ni siquiera Fred y George, lo que indicaba que la situación era realmente delicada.  
- Verás, Harry –intervino Arthur, al ver que Remus no pensaba añadir una palabra más- la razón por la que Ron y tú dormisteis ayer en la otra habitación… -se interrumpió, mirando a Molly, quien lanzó un bufido de fastidio.  
- ¿Sí? –le apremió el moreno, impaciente.  
- Pues… -siguió Arthur, desviando la mirada- tenemos un invitado inesperado. Un invitado muy peculiar.  
Harry frunció el ceño, y abrió la boca para seguir insistiendo. Pero en ese momento Lupin se puso bruscamente en pie.  
- Un invitado al que al parecer no le han enseñado a respetar los horarios –añadió en tono cáustico, dirigiéndose al hueco de la escalera- ¡Chico, si quieres desayunar será mejor que bajes! –gritó.  
Harry alzó las cejas sorprendido. Remus Lupin, el siempre templado y conciliador profesor, parecía anormalmente enfadado, agresivo incluso. Le chocaba ver su usualmente tranquilo rostro crispado en una mueca de intenso odio mientras volvía a sentarse en la mesa, aún mascullando algo mientras dirigía una mirada asesina al hueco de la escalera.  
Atónito por la situación, y terriblemente confuso, el Gryffindor miró a Ron y a Hermione, buscando en sus ojos una respuesta, alguna pista que ayudara a aclararle lo que estaba pasando en aquella casa. Entonces, antes de que pudiera llegar a mirarles, escuchó pasos en la escalera. Pasos que bajaban del primer piso, y llegaban hasta la planta baja. Por lo visto, el misterioso invitado había decidido que la ira de un licántropo excepcionalmente crispado era suficiente para inducirle a salir a la vista de todos.  
Harry levantó la cabeza bruscamente, girándola todo lo que su cuello daba de sí, deseando comprobar quién era la persona que había llegado a La Madriguera para poner el humor de sus habitantes patas arriba.  
Y se quedó de piedra.  
- ¡Malfoy! –exclamó, poniéndose en pie de un salto. Tal fue su ímpetu que escuchó la silla caer estrepitosamente a sus espaldas, pero no le importó. Sus sentidos estaban demasiado ocupados intentando convencerle de que lo que estaban captando allí, al pie de las escaleras, era real y no una curiosa alucinación.  
Porque Draco Malfoy acababa de aparecer, todavía sujetándose a la barandilla con una ligera mueca de dolor en el rostro. Expresión que desapareció en cuanto escuchó su apellido pronunciado por la voz del que durante seis años había sido su indiscutible enemigo número uno. El Slytherin también se giró bruscamente para mirarle, y, aunque el cerebro de Harry advirtió casi inconscientemente que estaba más delgado de lo normal, y que la ropa vieja que llevaba puesta le colgaba de forma horrorosa, concentró todo su ser en el desprecio que transmitían los ojos grises de Malfoy, la forma en la que arrugó la nariz al verle, sus labios curvados ligeramente con desprecio.  
- Potter –casi escupió, en aquél tono que le resultaba tan familiar, arrastrando con desagrado las palabras.  
El mismo tono que había empleado unos meses antes, cuando, en una de las torres de Hogwarts, había encañonado con su varita al mismísimo director, a Albus Dumbledore, rodeado de mortífagos a los que él mismo había franqueado el paso al interior del colegio.  
- ¿Qué hace ÉL aquí! –gritó Harry, apartando los ojos de Malfoy para dirigir una mirada de incredulidad al resto- ¿Acaso no sabéis que fue él quien ayudó a entrar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts¿Acaso no sabéis que él mismo es uno de ellos, un pequeño asesino en potencia?  
Aún junto a la escalera, Draco suspiró profundamente al escuchar las palabras de Harry, intentando aparentar una frialdad que no sentía. Su mano apretó con tanta fuerza la barandilla que sus nudillos palidecieron, pero no le importó.  
- Claro que lo sabemos –replicó bruscamente Remus Lupin, girando la cabeza para mirar con desprecio a Malfoy- y no creas que a nosotros nos hace gracia tenerle aquí.  
- ¿Entonces? –insistió Harry, apretando los puños y apelando a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar encima de su archienemigo- ¿Por qué está aquí?  
Pero Lupin no le contestó. Seguía mirando a Draco Malfoy, y el Slytherin tuvo que contenerse para no retroceder ante el odio que despedían sus ojos.  
- ¿Vas a sentarte o tendremos que estar esperándote toda la mañana? –espetó en un tono ronco que recordaba demasiado al de Fenrir Greyback.  
Aunque la presencia de Malfoy seguía reclamando toda su atención, Harry volvió a encontrarse a sí mismo, a su pesar, mirando a Lupin con asombro. Jamás le había visto siendo tan impaciente y descortés con alguien, la brusquedad no parecía formar parte de la esencia de Remus John Lupin. Gracias a su breve incursión en el pensadero de Snape, Harry sabía que, incluso de adolescente, Remus era muy pacífico y poco propenso a buscarse problemas con nadie. Sin embargo en ese momento observaba a Malfoy con auténtica antipatía, tamborileando impacientemente con sus dedos sobre la mesa.  
Harry volvió a mirar a su viejo enemigo, sintiendo cómo la furia comenzaba a diluirse en la curiosidad. Estaba claro que nadie quería a Draco Malfoy allí… entonces¿por qué le daba la sensación de que llevaba ya varios días residiendo en La Madriguera?  
Apelando a toda su dignidad, que era al fin y al cabo lo único que aún le quedaba, el Slytherin le sostuvo la mirada a Remus y compuso una mueca de desprecio.  
- Creo que hoy podré pasar sin desayunar –respondió, alzando la barbilla en su típico gesto de orgullo.  
- ¡Estupendo! –gruñó Lupin-. Más para nosotros.  
- Espero que por lo menos bajes a comer –intervino Molly, también ceñuda-. Porque el servicio de habitaciones ha dejado de funcionar, señor aristócrata.  
Harry miró sorprendido a la Sra. Weasley, pero sonrió con malicia cuando Draco dio media vuelta y empezó de nuevo a subir las escaleras. Remus y Molly le siguieron con la mirada, entornando los ojos con odio. Arthur parecía levemente incómodo, y se inclinó sobre su plato fingiendo estar absorto en su ración de bacon.  
- El señorito está muy mal acostumbrado –dijo al fin Lupin, sentándose correctamente y levantó la silla tumbada de Harry con un simple hechizo-. Siéntate, Harry, y come.  
- ¿Qué hace él aquí? –repitió Harry, más calmado, aunque la curiosidad le devoraba por dentro.  
Remus, que se estaba llevando el tenedor a la boca, se detuvo en seco. Una sombra de dolor apareció en sus ojos, pero, nuevamente, volvió a negarse a hablar.  
- Dumbledore –dijo, al fin, Charlie, que se había mantenido hasta ese momento en un segundo plano-. Dumbledore nos ordenó acoger a Draco.  
- ¿Qué! –exclamó Harry, atónito- ¿Dumbledore!  
- Una muestra más de lo grande que era –añadió Molly-. En su testamento, se preocupaba por el estado de ese pequeño mortífago.  
- ¿Dumbledore se preocupaba por Malfoy?  
- Dumbledore sabía que Malfoy era un mortífago –intervino Arthur Weasley, sereno-. Sabía que estaba tramando algo, y, lo más importante, sabía que él mismo no sobreviviría a este curso.  
Inesperadamente, Harry recordó la conversación que había sido obligado a presenciar, la conversación entre Dumbledore y Draco Malfoy… las piezas empezaron a encajar en su cabeza.  
- Dumbledore le ofreció a Malfoy pasarse a nuestro lado –murmuró pensativamente, arrugando el entrecejo-. Le dijo que podía esconderle.  
- En efecto –asintió Arthur.  
- ¡Pero Malfoy no aceptó! –protestó Harry- ¿Por qué está aquí entonces?  
- Porque Dumbledore demostró tener una gran visión de futuro –explicó Arthur, intentando obviar el rechinar de los dientes de su furiosa esposa-. Intuía que Malfoy tendría demasiado miedo para pasarse a nuestro bando, pero también que no sería capaz de matarle… y, en el mundo de los mortífagos, desobedecer una orden directa de Quien-tú-ya-sabes equivale a firmar tu sentencia de muerte.  
- ¿Y por qué Voldemort no le ha matado ya? –replicó Harry con aspereza, provocando un escalofrío unánime en la mesa, aunque no le importó.  
- Merlín sabe que lo intentó –añadió suavemente Arthur, jugueteando con su tenedor-. No he podido extraerle demasiada información, pero, por lo poco que me ha contado, deduzco que Lucius y Narcissa intervinieron a tiempo para salvarle la vida a su retoño. Y eso permitió a Draco huir y ponerse a salvo.  
- Pero¿por qué aquí? –insistió Harry- ¿por qué en La Madriguera?  
Arthur titubeó. Miró brevemente a su esposa y a Remus, pero ambos fingieron no darse cuenta. Suspirando, se enfrentó de nuevo a Harry.  
- Así lo preparó Dumbledore. El hogar de los Weasley será el último sitio en el que los mortífagos buscarán a Draco Malfoy. Y yo no puedo desobedecer la última voluntad de Albus Dumbledore, incluso aunque estemos hablando de un Malfoy.  
- Y aunque ponga en peligro la seguridad de tu familia –reprochó Molly violentamente, girando la cabeza para mirar a su marido.  
Por la incomodidad que Harry percibió en el resto de comensales, dedujo que no era la primera vez que los señores Weasley discutían sobre eso. Arthur, imperturbable, devolvió la mirada a su mujer.  
- Incluso aunque eso ponga en peligro la seguridad de mi familia –corroboró con voz firme.  
Molly resopló y empezó a atacar sus tostadas con inusitada violencia. Arthur la miró durante unos segundos y después siguió desayunando tranquilamente, como si aquello no le afectara.  
Harry paseó su mirada por la mesa, pero al parecer todos habían dado ya la discusión por finalizada, y rápidamente retomaban sus conversaciones para que los murmullos y las risas ahogaran la incomodidad que sentían. Soltó un bufido, fastidiado, y se giró hacia Ron.  
- Lo que me faltaba, salgo de casa de los Dursley para venir a convivir con el hurón –se quejó en un susurro.  
Ron asintió con la cabeza.  
- Afortunadamente no le veremos mucho –replicó con una sonrisa esperanzada.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque apenas sale de su habitación –intervino Hermione en tono neutro.  
- Ya sabes, teme que la pobreza sea contagiosa –añadió Ron antes de beber un generoso trago de zumo de calabaza.  
Hermione frunció los labios, pero bajó la cabeza y atacó su desayuno, fingiendo desentenderse de la conversación. Harry rió con malicia, rememorando el aspecto andrajoso de Malfoy.  
- Como si él ahora mismo todavía fuera alguien importante –replicó Harry, y los dos rieron por lo bajo.  
Ninguno de los dos advirtió que el tenedor de Hermione se paralizaba en el aire durante unos segundos. La joven castaña arrugó el entrecejo, escuchando las risas de Harry y Ron. Después, sacudió la cabeza y siguió desayunando sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **reconozco que me está costando, pero aquí tenéis el primer capítulo. He intentado que la actitud de los personajes sea acorde con el final del sexto libro, y eso implicaba que Draco se convirtiese en el blanco de todos los odios a raíz de la muerte de Dumbledore. Esto ya se tratará en los capítulos siguientes pero quería aclarar la actitud que tienen Lupin y Molly, ya que me han parecido los más idóneos para reflejar ese rencor, Lupin por la forma en la que se derrumba cuando le dicen que Dumbledore ha muerto, y Molly... bueno, ella es muy visceral xD Así que, de momento, nuestro rubio lo va a pasar un poco mal en La Madriguera, aunque prometo acortar esta fase todo lo que pueda.

Releyendo las advertencias me he dado cuenta de que en el prólogo dije que este fic continuaría con todo lo que había pasado en _El Príncipe Mestizo_... Vale, pues se me pasó deciros que había una cosa que sí iba a eliminar xD La relación Lupin/Tonks en mi universo no existe, todavía no he decidido si Lupin va a ser hetero, gay o asceta, pero me niego a meter esa pareja tan extraña, lo siento :P

En fin pues eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer y por todos los comentarios que recibí con el prólogo, no esperaba tantos para un capítulo tan corto. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. La sombra de Draco Malfoy

**FIDELIO**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling, yo sólo se los tomo prestados porque tengo mucho tiempo libre y demasiada imaginación.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Harry/Draco (es decir, chico/chico) y transcurre tras _El Príncipe Mestizo_. Léelo bajo tu responsabilidad.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La sombra de Draco Malfoy**

Para cuando terminó su primer día de libertad en La Madriguera, Harry casi estaba deseando volver a Privet Drive con los Dursley.  
Al principio se había divertido, no podía negarlo. Resultó emocionante relatar con pelos y señales, durante el desayuno, cómo la Orden del Fénix lo había sacado de la casa de sus tíos justo en el momento en el que cumplía los diecisiete años, la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico. Después, aprovechando que gran parte de los hermanos Weasley estaban presentes, jugaron un entretenido partido de quidditch en los exteriores de La Madriguera. Harry lo disfrutó a pesar de la tensión que experimentaba cuando estaba cerca de Ginny, e incluso logró olvidar que su peor enemigo probablemente le estaba observando desde la ventana de "su" habitación. Sí, ni siquiera la sombra de Draco Malfoy le impidió divertirse aquella mañana, pues el disgusto ocasionado por la desagradable sorpresa se mezclaba con el profundo alivio de saber que jamás tendría que volver a poner un pie en el número cuatro de Privet Drive.  
El almuerzo también fue entretenido, aunque por diferentes causas. Esta vez sí, Draco tuvo que bajar a comer. El Slytherin apareció en la cocina con la cabeza gacha, y se sentó en una esquina de la mesa, intentando llamar la atención lo menos posible. Precaución innecesaria, pues, como Harry advirtió con cierta malicia, ninguno de los Weasley le dirigió siquiera una mirada al joven mortífago. Casi se podría haber pensado que para ellos Malfoy era invisible, si no hubiera sido porque la señora Weasley, con una mirada de desdén, le colocó un plato frente a la nariz. En ese momento Ron le dirigió una sonrisa cruel, que Harry no pudo evitar compartir. No dejaba de ser una novedad ver a Malfoy fuera de su terreno, rodeado de gente que no le apreciaba y absolutamente incómodo, y Harry, que todavía tenía fresca en la mente la imagen del Slytherin apuntando a Dumbledore con la varita, saboreó con deleite su venganza. Cuando una vocecilla en su interior le recriminó que se alegrara de la desgracia de Draco, Harry se limitó a enumerar mentalmente todas las trastadas que el cabecilla de la casa de las serpientes le había jugado en los últimos seis años.   
En apenas cinco minutos, Draco apuró el contenido de su plato. Comía con desgana, pero al mismo tiempo se mostraba más meticuloso y envarado que nunca, como si sus esmerados y finos modales pudieran formar una barrera que le aislase del resto de la bulliciosa y desordenada familia a la que tanto despreciaba. Cuando terminó, su estómago aún rugía, pero nadie le ofreció que repitiera la ración, y él estaba más que dispuesto a dejarse cortar la mano derecha antes de mendigar comida de esa forma a los Weasley. Su orgullo había sufrido un varapalo tras otro desde el fatídico día en el que Dumbledore había muerto, pero aún quedaba una chispa, la pizca de dignidad que le mantenía con vida y que le hacía seguir siendo él. Era un Malfoy, y, si no era capaz de seguir comportándose como tal, más le valía estar muerto.  
Así que Draco se puso en pie, siendo completamente ignorado por el resto de comensales, y sin decir una palabra, abandonó la cocina en un breve trayecto durante el cuál intentó como pudo disimular la leve cojera que aún le impedía caminar con normalidad… aunque con ello aumentasen considerablemente las punzadas de dolor que le enviaba su maltrecha pierna, mordiéndose los labios hasta hacerse sangre para evitar gritar.  
Harry le siguió con la mirada, y, en ese momento, supo que, definitivamente, había vencido a Malfoy. La eterna lucha que se había iniciado seis años atrás cuando un huérfano de once años le negara su amistad a un mimado pequeño aristócrata, había culminado allí, en La Madriguera, con Harry saboreando su recién estrenada libertad mientras Draco era una sombra de sí mismo, herido, sin familia, y vistiendo las viejas ropas de Percy Weasley. Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que ya no merecía la pena seguir odiándole. Pero, en ese momento, las risas de los gemelos le sacaron de su ensimismamiento, y rápidamente volvió a sumergirse en las apasionantes anécdotas sobre dragones que en ese momento Charlie estaba relatando para diversión de todos los presentes.

Pese a todo, a media tarde su alegría había desaparecido casi por completo.  
Todo empezó cuando, mientras ayudaba a la Sra. Weasley a quitar la mesa, vio por el rabillo del ojo que Ron y Hermione se escabullían disimuladamente hacia el exterior de la destartalada casa. No le dio mayor importancia, y, minutos después, salió al jardín en su busca, dispuesto a pasar la tarde con sus dos mejores amigos rodeado de sus típicos juegos y bromas, disfrutando de la breve paz con la que contaban antes de que tuvieran que sumergirse de nuevo en una lucha que podía resultar mortal para los tres.  
Entonces, los vio. Estaban parapetados tras un árbol, ocultándose a la vista de la casa, y, por la pasión con la que se besaban, parecía que temieran que, de un momento a otro, Voldemort en persona apareciese en La Madriguera para matarles a todos.  
En aquél instante, Harry entendió plenamente lo que significaba que sus dos amigos estuvieran saliendo. Ya no eran el trío Gryffindor; ahora ellos dos formaban una pareja, y, lógicamente, deseaban estar el mayor tiempo posible juntos.  
A solas.  
Ni siquiera se molestó en interrumpirles, y ellos ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia. Silenciosamente Harry dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí. Ahora entendía las miradas que sus dos mejores amigos se habían lanzado durante toda la mañana, la forma en la que sus manos se buscaban y los cuchicheos en voz baja. Recordó que hacía tan sólo un minuto había pensado que tenía que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que les quedaba juntos. Bien, a todas luces ellos opinaban exactamente igual. Pero en su idea de aprovechar el tiempo no estaba incluido Harry. Sencillamente, él sobraba.  
Intentando animarse a sí mismo, buscó a alguno de los hermanos Weasley. Pensó que quizá Fred, George y Charlie querrían jugar con él al quidditch, o simplemente charlar mientras echaban unas partidas al snap explosivo. Y se encontró con que, pasada la euforia inicial por su llegada, los tres tenían mejores cosas que hacer. Fred y George eran ahora empresarios en potencia, y estaban en su habitación resolviendo una interminable lista de nuevos pedidos. En cuanto a Charlie, se había sentado en la mesa de la cocina, leyendo un denso y sesudo libro sobre las enfermedades más comunes de los dragones, mientras tomaba notas a vuelapluma. Era evidente que ninguno de los tres tenía tiempo para perderlo con él.  
Descartada Ginny por razones obvias, buscó a Remus. Y encontró al licántropo en el salón, conversando en voz baja con Molly mientras miraba con expresión hosca el hueco de la escalera y lanzaba ocasionales gruñidos. A Harry no le costó mucho adivinar que estaban hablando de Malfoy.  
Muerto de curiosidad, no pudo evitar quedarse un rato en el umbral de la puerta, observándoles sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Incluso a pesar de que se había divertido al ver a su peor enemigo sufrir su humillación, tenía que reconocer que se sentía confuso. Le chocaba ver a Remus y a Molly destilando tanto odio hacia alguien, sobre todo cuando ese alguien apenas sobrepasaba los diecisiete años. Aguzando el oído, escuchó decir a Molly que, si no fuera por el testamento de Dumbledore, ella misma habría echado ya a patadas a Draco Malfoy de allí.  
- Si hubiera muerto en mitad del bosque nos habría ahorrado trabajo a todos –masculló Lupin en tono cruel.  
Aquello sobresaltó a Harry, haciéndole dar un paso hacia atrás. ¿Lupin deseándole la muerte a Malfoy? Le observó durante unos segundos, incrédulo. Después, decidió que, definitivamente, Remus no era ese día la mejor compañía. Escabulléndose de allí, fue a buscar al único que le quedaba: el señor Weasley.  
Encontró a Arthur en su cobertizo, tan entusiasmado admirando un artefacto muggle que saludó distraídamente a Harry sin dejar de darle vueltas entre sus manos.  
- ¡Ah, hola Harry¿Sabes que es esto?  
El aludido miró con desgana el pequeño objeto que le mostraba Arthur.  
- Un teléfono móvil, señor –contestó sin dudar, recordando el modelo de última generación del que tanto presumía Dudley aquél verano.  
- ¿Un teléfono móvil? –repitió Arthur, asombrado- ¡Fascinante¡Estos muggles nunca dejarán de sorprenderme!  
Mientras Arthur toqueteaba con deleite cada una de las teclas del pequeño teléfono, Harry se dejó caer pesadamente en una desvencijada silla, pensativo. Estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo dejó de escuchar los extasiados comentarios de Arthur, y se llevó un susto enorme cuando el pelirrojo rostro del señor Weasley apareció de repente en su campo de visión.  
- ¿Algún problema, Harry? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Con aire distraído soltó el inservible teléfono encima de su mesa. Era evidente que algo perturbaba al mejor amigo de su hijo Ron.  
Harry le miró, dubitativo. Había ido allí con la esperanza de entretenerse un rato con los alocados cacharros embrujados que el señor Weasley guardaba en su cobertizo. No estaba preparado para hablar de lo que sentía, y se quedó unos instantes en silencio, mientras intentaba encontrar una forma de expresar con palabras lo que le estaba pasando.  
Pero Arthur pareció comprender. Sonrió condescendientemente, e inclinó el cuerpo hacia Harry.  
- No hace falta que me lo digas, yo también he pasado por esa etapa –aseguró el señor Weasley en tono confidencial y a la vez comprensivo-. Desde el momento en el que tu mejor e inseparable amigo se echa una novia, nada es lo mismo, te lo aseguro. Aunque en tu caso debe de ser especialmente grave –añadió en tono resignado- pues su novia también es tu mejor amiga.  
Harry asintió, algo azorado. Era evidente que Arthur Weasley no tenía ni idea de que Hermione no era la primera novia de Ron, y a Harry no le costó imaginarse que su mejor amigo prefería hablar lo menos posible de su desafortunada relación con Lavender para no enfadar a Granger. Sintió una instantánea corriente de empatía hacia el señor Weasley, aunque, realmente, hacía mucho tiempo que ansiaba y temía el momento en el que Ron y Hermione confesaran por fin lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Porque siempre había querido verles juntos, sí, pero al mismo tiempo había algo dentro de él que ya presagiaba que, cuando eso sucediese, dejarían de ser un trío de amigos para convertirse en una pareja.  
Realmente, y a pesar de la incomodidad que le producía, no era eso lo que más le preocupaba. Sacudió la cabeza.  
- No es sólo por Ron y Hermione…  
- ¿Ah no? –exclamó Arthur, sorprendido.  
El Gryffindor evadió su mirada, sin saber muy bien cómo iba a plantearle la cuestión.  
- Es… -balbuceó, algo confuso- es por Lupin y… por su esposa…  
Escuchó como única respuesta un hondo suspiro del cabeza de familia. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, Arthur había cruzado los brazos y apretado las mandíbulas en un gesto de evidente disgusto.  
- Ah, ya –murmuró, asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza- eso.  
Harry esperó a que añadiera algo más, temiendo haberse mostrado demasiado atrevido. Sin embargo, Arthur sacó su varita y dirigió una furtiva mirada a la puerta.  
- Fermaporta –musitó.  
La puerta del cobertizo se cerró violentamente. Para alivio de Harry, su rostro se relajó al tiempo que dejaba de nuevo a un lado su varita.  
- Así está mejor –murmuró, y, con ademán cansino, se dejó caer en un viejo taburete frente a Harry-. Verás, hijo, yo, como todos nosotros, admiraba muchísimo a Dumbledore… pero no te voy a negar que no tenía una relación demasiado estrecha con él. Molly, en cambio, le conocía bastante mejor… ¡y qué te voy a contar de Remus!  
- ¿Adónde pretende llegar? –preguntó Harry, revolviéndose incómodo por el recuerdo de su recientemente fallecido director.  
- Nunca es fácil superar la muerte de un ser querido, sobretodo cuando ha sido tan vilmente asesinado. Y lo que yo trato de hacerte comprender es que ni Molly ni Remus han superado todavía la muerte de Albus. Tienen que verter sobre alguien todo el dolor que sienten… y, como su asesino está bastante lejos, a quien culpan y odian es al chico.  
- ¿Al chico! –exclamó Harry, enderezándose bruscamente- ¡El chico es un mortífago ya adulto, y ayudó a los seguidores de Voldemort a entrar en Hogwarts, señor Weasley¡No lo olvide!  
Arthur no respondió. En silencio, observó analíticamente a Harry y después se reclinó en su asiento. Después, alzó las cejas con ademán comprensivo.  
- Ya veo. Tú tampoco lo has superado, Harry –dictaminó, al fin, con calma.  
- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? –replicó el Gryffindor, sintiendo que Arthur había tocado un punto sensible-. Malfoy es culpable, no importa si yo lo he superado o no, y, si quiere mi opinión, no tiene ningún derecho a estar aquí, con su familia.  
Arthur suspiró, y se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas, un gesto típico que tenía como fin serenarse a sí mismo y a los que le rodeaban. Harry aguardó pacientemente, sintiendo su cólera apaciguarse por momentos, mientras el señor Weasley, con su parsimonia habitual, se volvía a colocar los anteojos.  
- Harry¿sabes cómo llegó Malfoy aquí? –preguntó repentinamente, cruzándose de brazos- ¿sabes en qué estado le encontramos?  
A su pesar, Harry se encontró a sí mismo sintiendo interés por cómo Malfoy había aparecido en la casa de los Weasley.  
- ¿Le encontraron? Yo pensé que…  
Arthur movió la cabeza, interrumpiéndole sin ceremonia alguna.  
- Nadie fue a buscarle, y nadie le ayudó a salir de la guarida de Quien-tú-sabes. Escapó de sus mismas garras, y, quién sabe cómo, consiguió llegar hasta aquí. Hasta La Madriguera –puntualizó.  
- ¿Y? –replicó Harry con aspereza.  
- Y apareció arrastrándose en el jardín –explicó Arthur, vocalizando las palabras con una lentitud exasperante- medio muerto –recalcó-. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero ni siquiera podía ya andar. Su pierna derecha estaba casi inutilizada, tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas y marcas de _cruciatus_, y, cuando avisamos al sanador…  
- ¿Qué? –exclamó Harry, sorprendido- ¿pero no se supone que Draco Malfoy está oficialmente en busca y captura?  
- Lo está –replicó Arthur con una sonrisa astuta-. Pero llamamos a un sanador de confianza, al que habitualmente recurrimos los miembros de la Orden. Y… -hizo una significativa pausa, asegurándose de captar toda la atención del joven- cuando terminó de examinar a Malfoy, confesó que ni siquiera él se explicaba cómo podía seguir vivo.  
Harry enmudeció, sorprendido. Le costó unos minutos imaginar la escena: Malfoy herido y sangrante, poco menos que moribundo, en el césped de los Weasley. Se le antojó absolutamente irreal, sobre todo cuando acababa de verle en la comida, quizá menos arrogante que de costumbre, sí, pero aún con ese brillo orgulloso en los ojos, la marca que anunciaba que seguía siendo un Malfoy de los pies a la cabeza.  
- Pero ahora está bien… –respondió, aunque no muy convencido.  
- No, Harry, no está bien –le contradijo Arthur suavemente-. Está fuera de peligro, sí, las heridas ya casi han cicatrizado, e incluso la pierna mejora poco a poco… Pero él no está bien, ha perdido varios kilos, apenas come, y, si sigue así, volverá a empeorar.  
- Pues yo no le he visto tan mal esta mañana –protestó Harry, negándose a sentir compasión por Malfoy aunque lo cierto era que su defensa empezaba a resquebrajarse poco a poco a medida que el señor Weasley le informaba del estado en el que se encontraba realmente su enemigo.  
- Tú apenas le has mirado –replicó Arthur con una breve mirada acusadora- estabas demasiado ocupado riéndote con Ron. Por supuesto, es un digno hijo de Lucius, y siempre que estamos nosotros delante se esfuerza por disimular su cojera y por aparentar que está perfectamente. Pero al medimago no se le puede engañar, Harry, y sus informes sobre la evolución de Malfoy no son alentadores... y, como comprenderás, no podemos llevarle a San Mungo…  
Arthur suspiró y se puso en pie. Pensativo, se dirigió a la ventana.  
- Si sigue así, morirá –dictaminó, y la sentencia, por alguna razón, hizo estremecerse a Harry- y me temo que nosotros tendremos la culpa.  
- ¿Nosotros! –exclamó el joven, incorporándose bruscamente.  
- Sí, nosotros –repitió Arthur con aplomo-. Si estuviera algo más cómodo, tendría más ganas de vivir, de luchar. Si se pasa todo el día encerrado en esa oscura habitación, es porque es el único sitio donde no percibe las miradas de desagrado de mi familia.  
- Señor Weasley, le recuerdo que estamos hablando de Malfoy –le contradijo Harry, intentando ignorar la punzada de culpabilidad que él mismo empezaba a sentir-. Él odia a su familia, me odia a mí, odia a Hermione y odia a cualquiera que no sea de su selecto grupo de aristócratas de sangre limpia.  
- Sí, Harry, no lo olvido –asintió Arthur-. No olvido que durante seis años os ha hecho la vida imposible, y que su padre a punto estuvo de matar a Ginny… Quizá por eso yo tampoco hago nada por facilitarle su estancia aquí.  
- Usted ya ha hecho bastante. Porque tampoco olvide tampoco que él metió a los mortífagos en Hogwarts –añadió Harry-. Que él provocó la muerte de Dumbledore.  
Dijo esto último en tono amargo, pues, a pesar de que su muerte quedaba ya en el pasado, todavía le costaba admitir en voz alta que su querido director, su mentor, estaba muerto. Al hacerlo la compasión que empezaba a sentir por Malfoy desapareció como por arte de magia, y, al darse cuenta, no pudo menos que preguntarse a sí mismo si Arthur tenía razón. Si estaba descargando en Draco toda la frustración que sentía por la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.  
El señor Weasley no contestó inmediatamente. Miró a Harry con expresión indescifrable, y apoyó ambas manos en su mesa, recargando su peso sobre ella, lo que provocó un ligero quejido de la madera. El muchacho le observó a su vez, cada vez más confuso.  
- ¿Tú que habrías hecho, Harry? –preguntó en tono amable-. Imagínate que estás en la misma situación de Malfoy, que Quien-tú-ya-sabes ha amenazado con matar a tus padres…  
- Yo no tengo padres –le cortó secamente Harry, ensombreciendo el rostro.  
Si había pensado que eso haría desistir a Arthur Weasley, se equivocó. El hombre le devolvió una sonrisa amable, y siguió hablando.  
- Pero imagínate que Lily y James estuvieran aún vivos. Imagínatelo por un segundo. Y que el Innombrable te encargara una misión bajo la amenaza de matar a ambos. Ponte en el lugar de Draco Malfoy y responde, Harry¿tú qué harías?  
Harry se quedó mudo. Durante un instante, barajó la posibilidad de decirle a Arthur que jamás cedería al chantaje de Voldemort, que jamás atentaría contra al vida de Dumbledore…  
Entonces los rostros de sus padres se le aparecieron en su mente, y comprendió que, de estar en su misma situación, habría hecho lo mismo que Draco Malfoy. Exactamente lo mismo.  
Se levantó bruscamente de su silla. Se negaba a aceptarlo, se negaba a decirle al señor Weasley que él también habría hecho lo posible por meter a los mortífagos en Hogwarts. Porque tenía la sensación de que pronunciarlo en voz alta le haría sentirse aún más horrible de lo que ya se sentía.   
Arthur no le presionó. Se enderezó con expresión satisfecha, y siguió al joven.  
- ¿Ya te vas? –preguntó amablemente, abriendo la puerta, como si nada hubiera sucedido allí y como si una pregunta comprometida aún no latiera entre ambos. Porque él también sabía la respuesta.  
- Sí, señor Weasley –farfulló Harry, incómodo y confuso.  
Arthur Weasley no insistió. Con una sonrisa, dejó salir al mejor amigo de su hijo Ron, y cerró de nuevo la puerta.  
Harry escapó de allí, aterrado por lo que acababa de descubrir de sí mismo. Y asqueado y asombrado al comprobar que empezaba a comprender un poco a Malfoy.  
El sentimiento era familiar, y, bruscamente, recordó que antes del verano ya había empezado a albergar cierta compasión hacia Malfoy. Porque, por muy bravucón que éste fuera, no dejaba de ser un chico de diecisiete años cuyo destino había estado marcado desde el mismo instante de su nacimiento en el seno de la familia Malfoy. Sí, Draco era un clasista y un racista… por el simple hecho de que sus padres también lo eran.  
Harry se detuvo, cerrando los ojos al salir de nuevo a los exteriores de La Madriguera. Necesitaba pensar. Cuando se acostumbró a la intensa luz del sol, alzó la cabeza para mirar a la ventana de la habitación donde estaba Malfoy.  
Se habían odiado siempre, desde el primer momento. Pero, haciendo examen de conciencia, reconoció que era imposible que no se hubieran odiado. Draco era hijo de mortífagos, y él el huérfano de los Potter. Habría sido un milagro que se hubieran llevado bien.  
- Pero después estuve con él seis años en Hogwarts, y era insoportable… -dijo a nadie en particular, como si pronunciar las palabras en voz alta diera más fuerza al argumento.  
Y al momento se dio cuenta de que no era realmente así. Draco era insoportable… para él. Harry era un destacado Gryffindor, y Malfoy uno de los cabecillas de Slytherin. El moreno frunció el ceño al recordar que, si bien la casa rival había hecho todo lo posible por boicotearle durante toda su etapa escolar, los leones tampoco se habían quedado atrás. No todos eran tan nobles como él, y Fred y George le habían gastado más de una broma pesada a los Slytherins. Era una rivalidad feroz y ancestral la que había entre ambas casas, una rivalidad que se manifestaba en las clases, en los pasillos, y, con especial dureza, en el Club de Duelo y en los partidos de quidditch.  
Bruscamente Harry descubrió que no todo era blanco o negro. Ni Malfoy y sus compañeros de casa eran tan malos, ni él y los Gryffindors eran tan buenos. Simplemente, no se daban cuartel.  
Y volvió a recordar que había llegado a sentir compasión por él. Porque era de su edad, porque no se merecía lo que estaba pasando, y, por encima de todo…  
… porque, aunque no quisiera recordarlo muy a menudo, todavía estaba fresca en su mente la imagen en la que Draco, tembloroso y asustado, bajaba la varita porque se sabía incapaz de matar a Albus Dumbledore.  
Sí, Draco había bajado la varita. Pero, a medida que pasaban los días y que la confusión por la muerte de su director daba paso al dolor, al dolor puro y duro, Harry descubrió que era mejor no acordarse de eso. Porque, si recordaba que Draco Malfoy había bajado la varita antes de que llegaran los mortífagos, su enemigo dejaba de ser un asesino rastrero al que era muy fácil odiar.  
Y siempre era más cómodo culpar a alguien que enfrentarse a la realidad de que Dumbledore estaba muerto. Voldemort era una figura distante y nadie sabía dónde estaba Snape. Como había dicho Arthur, Draco Malfoy estaba allí mismo, accesible, vulnerable, perfecto para ser el blanco de los odios de toda la familia.  
Sin darse cuenta, había entrado a la casa, había evitado distraídamente a Molly y a Lupin, y había empezado a subir las escaleras. Y, por pura inercia, ahora estaba frente a la vieja habitación de Ron donde tantas veces había dormido con su amigo.  
Miró la vieja puerta, cerrada, intentando imaginar a Draco tras ella, adivinando si estaría dormido, mirando por la ventana, o echado boca arriba en la cama contando las manchas del techo con aburrimiento.  
Por unos instantes la posibilidad de entrar y ver cómo estaba Malfoy cruzó su mente. Mas inmediatamente la rechazó con un movimiento de cabeza. Herido o no, asesino o no, Malfoy seguía siendo su antiguo rival, y probablemente no se alegraría demasiado de verle.  
Confuso, supo que necesitaba despejarse un poco, y para ello nada mejor que volar un rato. Así que fue a por su Saeta de Fuego y salió al improvisado campo de quidditch en el que Fred, George, Ginny y Ron entrenaban durante el verano. Allí se entretuvo durante lo que quedaba de tarde, atisbando de vez en cuando el pelo rojo de Ron y la melena castaña de Hermione entre la vegetación que rodeaba a La Madriguera. Pero, para su propio pesar, ni siquiera eso logró mitigar su aburrimiento, y, de vez en cuando, se descubría a sí mismo buscando con la mirada la ventana de la habitación donde se encerraba voluntariamente su antiguo rival. Buscando, aunque ni él mismo lo supiera, ver tras el polvoriento cristal, borrosa pero inconfundible, la silueta de Draco Malfoy.

A media noche, un grito le despertó.  
Se incorporó bruscamente. Desde la muerte de Dumbledore, tenía el sueño ligero y pasaba la mayor parte de las noches dando vueltas en la cama, inquieto.  
Porque, durante el día, conseguía alejar de su mente cualquier atisbo de pensamiento pesimista. Pero, al caer el sol y tumbarse en la cama, volvía a revivir, una y otra vez, los acontecimientos trágicos de su vida. Escuchaba de nuevo el grito de su madre, veía caer inerte al suelo a Cedric Diggory, gritaba al ver desaparecer a Sirius tras aquel velo, y, muy especialmente, sentía de nuevo la impotencia que había vivido el día en el que Snape, a traición, asesinó al que era su mentor, su maestro, su amigo: Dumbledore.  
Cuando estaba en Privet Drive tenía la firme creencia de que todo se solucionaría al llegar a La Madriguera. Pero, en realidad, no había sido así. Los ronquidos de Dudley se habían visto sustituidos por los de Ron, sí, pero, por lo demás, era lo único que había cambiado. Seguía tardando en conciliar el sueño, y el más mínimo ruido le despertaba. Al cabo de unos días, se resignó: sí, su vida había estado plagada de tragedias. Y por eso le costaba tanto dormir.  
Y por eso, mientras Ron seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta, él se despertó bruscamente, seguro de haber escuchado un grito en alguna parte de la casa.  
Casi al instante percibió algo más. Pasos, y una voz que hablaba a alguien en tono agresivo. Reconoció el timbre ronco de Remus, y entonces decidió levantarse de la cama e ir a ver qué pasaba.  
Salió del cuarto, y, poniendo cuidado en no despertar a nadie, se dirigió a la habitación que compartían, para incomodidad de ambos, Draco Malfoy y Remus Lupin. Sin pensar en qué encontraría en su interior, abrió la puerta.  
Y lo que vio le dejó helado.  
Draco estaba en su cama, llorando….   
¿Llorando!  
Sí, el arrogante Slytherin tenía las mejillas bañadas de lágrimas, y el pelo pegado a la frente mojada de sudor. Pero eso no fue lo que más impactó a Harry.  
Era un verano caluroso y, mientras que las chicas usaban sus camisones más finos, los chicos solían dormir sin camiseta, y, en el caso de Ron, llevando sólo los calzoncillos puestos. Malfoy era más escrupuloso, y llevaba unos pantalones que le quedaban enormes y que Harry reconoció en un atisbo de lucidez como uno de los viejos pijamas de Percy. Pero su tórax estaba desnudo, y, en apenas un segundo, Harry pudo ver con claridad las marcas de heridas, los moratones, y las señales que cubrían su cuerpo.  
Por no hablar de sus costillas, que podía contar a la perfección desde su posición junto a la puerta.  
- ¡Harry!  
Harry fue consciente de haber escuchado la voz de Lupin, pero no apartó los ojos de Malfoy. Cuando éste levantó la mirada, sus ojos se cruzaron. Hubo un instante en el que Draco pudo ver con total claridad la compasión que anidaba en los ojos verdes de su enemigo… y entonces, éste apartó la mirada y giró la cabeza hacia Remus, que estaba sentado en su cama, sorprendido por la inesperada visita.  
- Escuché un grito y… -farfulló, intentando explicarse.  
Remus soltó un gruñido, señalando con la cabeza a Malfoy.  
- Ah, sí, se me olvidó advertírtelo, el señorito también tiene pesadillas –masculló, el odio latente en cada sílaba, fulminando con la mirada al joven mortífago, que bajó la cabeza-. Rara es la noche en la que no se despierta gritando… y rara es la noche en la que me deja dormir.  
- Yo no tengo la culpa –respondió Draco en un susurro, secándose rápidamente la cara, mortificado por la vergüenza. Se había acostumbrado al odio del licántropo, pero que Harry le viera en aquél estado era algo que su orgullo se negaba a asimilar.  
Lupin se limitó a soltar otro gruñido escéptico.  
- ¿Por qué no duermes tú en mi habitación?  
Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Lupin y Malfoy levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, y le miraron con idéntica expresión de desconcierto. Incluso él mismo se quedó atónito. ¿De verdad le había propuesto a Remus…?  
- ¿En tu cama? –inquirió el licántropo.  
Pese a todo, Harry no se echó atrás. Asintió con la cabeza, y se apresuró a explicarse ante la atenta mirada de su enemigo.  
- Últimamente yo tampoco duermo mucho por las noches –informó, intentando disimular el nerviosismo que impregnaba su voz-. A mí no me molestarían los gritos de Malfoy.  
Casi pudo ver cómo Lupin entrecerraba los ojos, considerando la idea… y la desechaba con un movimiento de cabeza.  
- No, Harry –dijo, suave pero firmemente, mirando con gratitud al hijo de su mejor amigo-. Yo no estoy aquí para pasar las vacaciones. Yo vine a La Madriguera única y exclusivamente para vigilar a Malfoy. Molly y Arthur me avisaron el día en el que llegó, y desde entonces estoy destinado aquí, como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, con la única misión de mantenerlo vigilado.  
Harry sintió una pequeña punzada de decepción que le sorprendió a sí mismo. La negativa había sido amable, pero firme. Y respetaba el criterio de Remus Lupin. Así que, preguntándose a sí mismo por qué estaba tan preocupado por el maldito mortífago, se dispuso a darse media vuelta y a volver a su habitación…  
Entonces, miró a Malfoy. Fue sólo un segundo, pero lo suficiente para que Harry advirtiera en los ojos de su enemigo la misma contrariedad que él había sentido con la negativa de Lupin.  
Se quedó paralizado, intentando asimilar el hecho de que Draco Malfoy, el Slytherin que le había hecho la vida imposible durante seis años, prefiriese compartir habitación con él que con Lupin, el profesor razonable y sosegado al que ya conocía de Hogwarts. Y comprendió que no lo debía estar pasando muy bien en su compañía.  
Para cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya se había dado media vuelta de nuevo para encararse con Lupin.  
- Insisto. Según creo entendido, Malfoy no está en condiciones de huir a ningún sitio –replicó, intentando mantener la calma-. Y al igual que durante el día se queda en la habitación mientras tú estás abajo, no creo que vaya a pasar nada porque duerma conmigo mientras tú descansas en la habitación de al lado.  
Harry contuvo una sonrisa satisfecha al comprobar que su lógica aplastante había conseguido desarmar al profesor. Remus Lupin se puso en pie trabajosamente.  
- Si tú insistes… -masculló, arrastrando los pies hasta la salida- si te arrepientes sólo tienes que venir a decírmelo.  
- No me arrepentiré –musitó Harry en voz baja. Lupin abandonó la habitación, y el Gryffindor escuchó con claridad cómo se metía en la que hasta entonces había sido la habitación que compartía con Ron.  
Después, tragó con fuerza, armándose de valor, y, tras cerrar la puerta, se giró para enfrentarse a Malfoy.  
El rubio le estaba mirando con expresión indescifrable: por un lado, estaba sorprendido por la inesperada salida de Harry. Pero, a pesar de todo, el moreno advirtió un brillo de alivio en sus ojos grises.  
- Buenas noches, Malfoy –dijo, dirigiéndose a la cama, al ver que el Slytherin no pensaba decir nada.  
- ¿A qué juegas, Potter? –replicó instantáneamente el aludido, inclinándose hacia delante.  
Harry le miró mientras se sentaba en la cama y arreglaba las sábanas. Pese a su tono agresivo, Draco parecía aún desconcertado. Sonrió con suficiencia.  
- No juego a nada, Malfoy. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que, por su estado, Lupin ya pasa demasiadas noches al año sin dormir… -se tumbó y se tapó con la sábana- no me parecía correcto dejar que pasara todas las noches en vela mientras yo estaba tumbado en mi cama mirando al techo. Es simplemente eso.  
Draco alzó una ceja, mirándole inquisitivamente, como si tratara de dilucidar si el Gryffindor decía la verdad o mentía. Después de unos segundos, se tumbó él también.  
- Ya veo. San Potter… -masculló en tono ácido.  
- Buenas noches, Malfoy –repitió Harry, simulando no haberse dado por enterado.  
No esperaba recibir contestación, pero Draco volvió a sorprenderle.  
- Buenas noches, Potter –respondió, girándose en la cama hasta darle la espalda.  
Y Harry se quedó quieto, en la oscuridad, sin ni siquiera quitarse las gafas, observando fijamente la difuminada silueta de su enemigo. Conteniendo su respiración para poder escuchar la suya, y ser así consciente del momento en el que Draco caía profundamente dormido.  
_¿Por qué?_  
Un hondo suspiro estremeció el cuerpo del rubio. Harry comprendió que acababa de dormirse.  
_¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por él?_  
Se quitó las gafas y las soltó con delicadeza en la mesita de noche.  
_¿Por qué me preocupa si le despierto o no al soltar las gafas en la mesa?_  
Entonces, la respuesta acudió a su mente.  
_Porque soy un Gryffindor. Noble ante todo. Y Draco Malfoy, más que mi enemigo, es ahora un digno objeto de compasión._  
Harry volvió a mirarle, recordó las marcas que cubrían su torso y suspiró, feliz.  
Ahora se sentía más tranquilo.  
Y, sin darse cuenta, él también se durmió, acompasando su respiración a la del Slytherin que dormía pacíficamente en la cama de al lado.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **perdón por el retraso, últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir vv. En fin, gracias por leer y por comentar Y gracias a los fans de Lupin (entre los que me incluyo) por tomarse tan bien la actitud de éste, todo tiene una explicación, que llegará a su debido tiempo xD. ¡Hasta otra! 


	4. Tregua

**FIDELIO**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling, yo sólo se los tomo prestados porque tengo mucho tiempo libre y demasiada imaginación.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Harry/Draco (es decir, chico/chico) y transcurre tras _El Príncipe Mestizo_. Léelo bajo tu responsabilidad.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Tregua**

A pesar de que había dormido poco, despertó con las primeras luces del alba.  
Como siempre.  
Se incorporó un poco en la cama, maldiciendo la ancestral tradición de familia que obligaba a todos sus miembros a despertarse al amanecer. Porque un Malfoy no debía perder el tiempo. Y después de diecisiete años acostumbrando a su cuerpo a ponerse en marcha desde primera hora de la mañana, ya no era capaz de conciliar el sueño más allá de las siete por mucho que quisiera.  
Ese despertador biológico le había resultado útil en Hogwarts, donde disfrutaba de las ventajas de acudir a la primera clase con la mente clara y despierta, mientras el resto de sus compañeros bostezaban, aún medio dormidos. Cuando pasaba las vacaciones en la Mansión Malfoy, también agradecía levantarse temprano para entrenar con su escoba en el enorme jardín, completar las tareas que los profesores les habían mandado para el verano, y acompañar a su padre en sus quehaceres diarios mientras aprendía de primera mano el difícil arte de llevar sus negocios a buen puerto.  
Sin embargo, allí, en La Madriguera, encerrado entre las cuatro paredes que constituían su habitación, lo más inteligente que se podía hacer para pasar el tiempo era dormir. Allí no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer, y a sus agresivos anfitriones no se les había ocurrido siquiera la idea de proporcionarle un simple libro para que se entretuviera leyendo. Así pues, Draco Malfoy pasaba todos los días, desde el alba hasta el anochecer, tumbado boca arriba en su cama, dejando vagar su mente por sus más horribles recuerdos, y esperando a que llegara el desagradable momento de bajar a comer a la cocina de los Weasley.  
Totalmente despejado, se sentó, pensando que acababa de empezar un nuevo y deprimente día en casa de los Weasley. Y sólo entonces los acontecimientos de la pasada noche acudieron a su mente, y Draco recordó que aquella mañana era diferente.  
Porque no era Remus Lupin quien estaba durmiendo en la cama contigua, sus ronquidos de viejo atronando en la habitación. En su lugar, escuchaba la respiración tranquila de Harry, con la nariz enterrada en la almohada y el pelo negro pegado a la frente por efecto del calor.  
Draco se quedó unos segundos observándolo, inmóvil. Despertar en la misma habitación que Harry constituía una novedad, una agradable novedad. Sobre todo porque raro era el día en el que no se despertaba acordándose de él. Al pensar en lo que inequívocamente sentía por su antiguo enemigo, recordó una conversación que había mantenido con el mismísimo Voldemort… y cerró los ojos repentinamente, angustiado.  
Cuando los abrió, tropezó con la mirada esmeralda, algo soñolienta, de Harry.  
- Buenos días –murmuró torpemente, sintiéndose violento al no saber cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto el otro.  
- Buenos días, Malfoy –respondió el Gryffindor ahogando un bostezo. Draco suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, aliviado. Harry acababa de despertarse. Contempló con disimulo cómo se frotaba los ojos y se ponía las gafas mientras bostezaba de nuevo. Después, el Gryffindor se puso en pie y le miró.  
- ¿Bajamos a desayunar?  
Draco frunció el ceño. Una cosa es que compartieran habitación, y otra que Harry le tratase como si fuera lo más normal del mundo despertarse teniendo a su adversario durmiendo en la cama contigua. Pero Potter parecía demasiado dormido como para apreciar semejantes matices.  
- No, gracias –respondió en tono helado, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.  
- ¿Hoy tampoco vas a desayunar? –preguntó Harry, perplejo.  
Draco se mordió los labios, deseando recordarle a su enemigo cómo el día anterior se había divertido viendo que todos le ignoraban en la mesa. Pero era un Malfoy, por lo que se limitó a dirigirle una de sus más logradas miradas de indiferencia.  
- No –respondió escuetamente.  
- Pero… -insistió Harry. Draco no sabía que él estaba pensando exactamente en lo mismo. Comprendía que Draco no hubiera querido desayunar el día anterior al verle allí, pero de ahí a no comer sistemáticamente…  
Cuando estaba a punto de materializar en voz alta sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió. Con sorpresa, el moreno vio aparecer la cabeza pelirroja de Ron Weasley.  
- ¡Harry! –exclamó, entrando en la habitación- ¡menudo susto me he llevado esta mañana cuando he visto a Lupin en tu cama!  
La sonrisa bromista de Ron se congeló cuando miró a Draco. El rubio le lanzó una mirada indiferente, y las orejas de Weasley enrojecieron repentinamente. Y Harry no pudo evitar pensar con cierta admiración que, a pesar de su estado y de encontrarse en una casa ajena, Malfoy seguía teniendo el poder de exasperar al temperamental pelirrojo con una sola mirada.  
- ¿Bajas? –preguntó al fin Ron, girándose hacia su mejor amigo, intentando aparentar que no le importaba la presencia del rubio, aunque sus puños apretados le delataban.  
El moreno miró a Malfoy durante una milésima de segundo, pero el Slytherin, con los ojos clavados en el techo, no pareció advertirlo. Estuvo a punto de insistirle para que bajara, pero, por alguna razón, la idea de hacerlo delante de Ron no le tentaba especialmente…  
Asintió en dirección a su amigo, y ambos salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.  
Draco Malfoy suspiró mirando el cuarto, ahora vacío. Cuando su estómago rugió, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder dormirse y escapar, aunque fuera en sueños, de esa pesadilla.

Para su propia sorpresa, Hermione y Ron le insistieron para que jugara con ellos al quidditch después de desayunar, tan efusivamente que Harry no tuvo ninguna duda de que intentaban hacerse perdonar por haberle dado de lado el día anterior. Y Harry aceptó, consciente de que no podía guardarles rencor por mucho tiempo. Además, sabía cuánto odiaba Hermione el quidditch, y el hecho de que fuera ella quien le invitara a jugar a él, le hizo pensar que la castaña debía estar realmente arrepentida.  
Así pues, durante toda una mañana volvieron a ser el trío Gryffindor, amigos los tres, inseparables los tres, cada uno con su función y sin que ninguno sobrara. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que Harry disfrutó volviendo a bromear con sus amigos, su mente vagaba con una alarmante frecuencia a la habitación donde en ese instante estaba un aburrido Draco Malfoy, y la imagen de su cuerpo lleno de heridas se le aparecía constantemente, enturbiando su alegría y distrayéndole durante el improvisado partido.  
Cuando llegó la hora de comer, Harry, con tanto disimulo como pudo, examinó atentamente a Draco mientras éste llegaba a la mesa y se sentaba. Efectivamente, el rubio cojeaba, aunque trataba de disimularlo apoyando la pierna afectada con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Harry frunció el ceño, mirando a los señores Weasley y a Remus. ¿Es que a nadie se le había ocurrido proporcionarle a una simple muleta?  
Esta vez era Fred el que tenía que sentarse al lado de Draco. Harry volvió a ser testigo de la escena que había presenciado el día anterior: Remus y Molly mirando al Slytherin con malos ojos, Arthur haciéndose el sueco, y el resto ignorando a Malfoy. La señora Weasley volvió a poner un plato desdeñosamente ante Draco. Inmediatamente después le sirvió a Harry, y éste no pudo menos que percibir que su ración era al menos el doble de abundante que la del Slytherin.  
El gesto le transmitió una extraña sensación de reminiscencia. En algún lugar, hacía ya tiempo, había vivido algo parecido…  
Y, de repente, recordó.  
Estaba en el comedor de los Durleys, y se sentía tan fuera de lugar como un enorme y asqueroso insecto en mitad de la inmaculada encimera de Tía Petunia. El orondo Dudley estaba a su lado, y le contaba una anécdota del colegio a su padre, quien remarcaba las travesuras de su hijo con enormes risotadas. Tía Petunia, henchida de satisfacción al ver a su espléndida familia, le servía a su marido y a su hijo un plato lleno hasta rebosar de salchichas. Después, con un mohín de desdén, colocaba algo parecido a una ensalada mustia frente a su sobrino, quien procuraba ignorar los rugidos de su estómago y ponerse a comer deprisa, deseando tan sólo terminar su ración sin buscarse problemas con Tío Vernon, y regresar a su alacena para soñar despierto y convencerse a sí mismo de que había un futuro fuera de Privet Drive, un futuro sin los Dursley…  
- ¿Harry?  
La voz sacó al Gryffindor de sus ensoñaciones. Parpadeando, giró la cabeza. Ginny le miraba, entre irritada y sorprendida.  
- Lo siento… -murmuró- ¿decías?  
La pequeña de los Weasley suspiró.  
- Te decía –masculló bajando la voz- que si podríamos hablar luego. A solas.  
Harry alzó las cejas. ¿Ginny, la misma Ginny que llevaba el día anterior evitándole, quería hablar?  
No obstante, asintió, y al instante se maravilló de su propio temple. Hacía tan sólo veinticuatro horas, se le habría encogido el estómago de puro nervio al pensar en una confrontación directa con su ex-novia. En ese momento, sin embargo, supo que era mejor armarse de valor y dar la cara. Además, algo había reemplazado a Ginny en el primer puesto de su lista de preocupaciones… De alguna forma, el ver el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba Draco Malfoy le había restado importancia a sus problemas con Ginny. Ahora recordaba con vergüenza lo incómodo que se había sentido en su presencia el día anterior. Ahí estaba Malfoy, con el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, sobreviviendo a Voldemort… ¿y a él le preocupaba tener que enfrentarse a la hermana de su mejor amigo, que, por muy incómodo que le hiciera sentir, no dejaba de ser una niña?  
Satisfecha, Ginny se puso en pie, recogió su plato y salió de la cocina. Y Harry aprovechó para mirar de refilón a Draco. El Slytherin se había relajado al creer que nadie le observaba: su mirada triste, sus gestos desganados, golpearon de lleno a Harry. Porque le recordaron demasiado a sí mismo. A sí mismo cuando vivía con los Dursley.  
Sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la columna vertebral. Y algo más: asco. Le sacudió una oleada de interna vergüenza cuando recordó cómo se había reído de Draco el día anterior. Y, por una vez, dejó de pensar en él como en su enemigo, al comprender que, para Draco, La Madriguera era un sitio tan agobiante y desagradable como lo había sido para él el número cuatro de Privet Drive.  
Obedeciendo a la nobleza e impulsividad características de su casa, se propuso hacer algo para solucionarlo.  
Cinco minutos después, Malfoy volvía a salir disparado escaleras arriba, sin que nadie le prestara la más mínima atención. Unos instantes más tarde, Ron y Hermione le emularon, al parecer considerando que la atención que habían prestado a Harry aquella mañana había sido suficiente. El moreno no intentó seguirles: evidentemente, querían la tarde para ellos. Y él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que lamentarse porque sus dos mejores amigos le dieran de lado.  
Ayudó a Molly a recoger, y después salió al jardín. Allí, perezosamente tumbada en la hierba, le esperaba Ginny. La pelirroja le invitó a sentarse a su lado, y Harry obedeció.  
El chico esperó, algo turbado. La escena, el lugar… le recordaba demasiado a las veces que habían estado en los terrenos de Hogwarts, tumbados en el césped junto al lago, juntos…  
- Perdona por haberte ignorado ayer –empezó Ginny, devolviendo bruscamente a Harry al presente- comprende que me sentía incómoda en tu presencia.  
Harry asintió.  
- Yo también –admitió unos segundos después.  
Al instante se arrepintió de haber hablado así. ¿Demasiado brusco, quizá? Sin embargo, Ginny no era del tipo de chicas que se dejaban intimidar fácilmente. Encogiéndose de hombros, siguió hablando.  
- Lo que pasó este año… entre tú y yo… fue muy bonito.  
Harry hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. Y, en ese momento, Ginny clavó sus ojos en él.  
- Harry¿aún me quieres?  
El moreno dio un respingo, sobresaltado por la pregunta realizada a bocajarro y sin previo aviso. Parpadeando, miró a Ginny, intentando encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria.  
- Pues…  
- Déjalo –le interrumpió Ginny al percibir sus dudas-. No hace falta que contestes.  
- No lo sé –puntualizó Harry, sintiéndose estúpido.  
La sensación se reforzó cuando Ginny soltó una carcajada.  
- ¿No lo sabes¿No sabes si me quieres? –dijo en tono irónico, mirándole de nuevo-. Harry, cuando realmente amas a una persona, no te paras a preguntarte a sí mismo si la quieres de verdad o no. Sencillamente, lo haces.  
El Gryffindor bajó la cabeza, incómodo. Ginny le miró con expresión indescifrable.  
- Y antes… ¿me querías? –preguntó de nuevo, esta vez en un susurro.  
Harry no la miró.  
- Supongo que sí. Me gustabas. Aún me gustas –confesó.  
- Ya sé que te gusto. Hasta ese par de bobos de Crabbe y Goyle se me quedan mirando cuando paso frente a ellos –replicó Ginny en tono impaciente, sacudiendo la melena pelirroja por encima de sus hombros-. Pero entre gustar y querer hay un gran paso. Y yo quiero saber en qué punto estás tú.  
Harry suspiró y movió la cabeza, desconcertado y algo exasperado. No sabía qué decir. Si ni él mismo era capaz de definir lo que sentía por Ginny… ¿cómo iba a pretender explicárselo a ella?  
- ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta? –protestó, mirando a la que había sido su novia- ¿por qué ahora?  
Esperó a recibir alguna sarcástica respuesta de Ginny. Pero, en su lugar, la pelirroja se echó mano al bolsillo de los vaqueros y sacó un sobre arrugado que mostró a Harry, aunque sin invitarle a que lo cogiera.  
- Es de Dean –explicó, volviendo a guardarlo-. Lo recibí antesdeayer.  
- ¿Qué te dice? –preguntó Harry, intrigado.  
- Que no ha podido olvidarme –murmuró Ginny tras un profundo suspiro-. Y… me pide que le de una segunda oportunidad.  
Harry se llenó los pulmones de aire antes de volver a preguntar.  
- Y… ¿qué les has contestado?  
Ginny le clavó la mirada. Una mirada franca, sincera y… ansiosa.  
- Nada. Todavía –puntualizó-. Mi respuesta dependerá de lo que saque en claro de esta conversación.  
Harry contuvo una mueca. Nervioso, desvió la mirada.  
- ¿Y qué esperas que yo te aclare, Ginny?  
La pequeña de los Weasley no contestó inmediatamente. Se entretuvo durante unos instantes, sacudiéndose las briznas de hierba seca de los pantalones, antes de decidirse a hablar.  
- Harry, este verano he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. He hablado con mi madre…  
El joven levantó la cabeza bruscamente.  
- ¿Con tu madre! –exclamó, olvidando por un momento que era una conversación muy privada- ¡Estás loca, Gin…!  
- ¡Baja la voz! –espetó Ginny, poniéndose el dedo en los labios-. Por supuesto no mencioné en ningún momento tu nombre, idiota.  
Estúpido… Harry se flageló a sí mismo, apaciguándose. Ginny, más calmada, continuó.  
- También he hablado con mis amigas de Hogwarts… con Tonks… incluso con Fleur –terminó, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.  
- ¿Y a qué conclusión has llegado?  
- A ninguna. No te entiendo, Harry Potter –sentenció con un deje de amargura en la voz-. No entiendo por qué pasaste cinco años ignorándome y luego, sin apenas haber hablado conmigo más que lo indispensable en las reuniones familiares o del ED, me besaste a la vista de todos en la Torre de Gryffindor. No entiendo por qué, después de arriesgarte a perder la amistad de mi hermano por estar saliendo conmigo, me dejaste sin dar más explicaciones aparte de esa estúpida excusa que me pusiste…  
- No es una excusa.  
- No te creo –rebatió Ginny, desafiándole con la mirada-. Si lo que me dijiste fuera cierto, entonces ya no estarías aquí. No sólo yo, sino Ron, Hermione, y hasta mis padres, podrían ser utilizados por Quien-tú-sabes para hacerte daño. Porque todos te queremos. Y te recuerdo que él sabe perfectamente lo que yo siento por ti: primero, porque estuve poseída por él cuando tenía once años; y, segundo, porque a estas alturas los hijos de los mortífagos le habrán dicho ya que estuviste saliendo conmigo. No, Harry, búscate otra excusa más creíble.  
Harry se quedó mudo. Intentó encontrar una respuesta a lo que había dicho Ginny, pero no lo consiguió. Al fin, suspiró ante su acusadora mirada, moviendo la cabeza.  
- En ningún momento quise engañarte ni hacerte daño, Ginny –murmuró, apartando la mirada.  
Al momento sintió una cálida mano que se posaba en su hombro y se lo apretaba en señal de afecto.  
- ¿Entonces? –preguntó la pelirroja en tono amable.  
- No sabría decirte exactamente lo que siento –confesó- hubo un tiempo en el que creía estar enamorado de ti.  
- ¿Y ahora?  
- Ahora sé que no lo estoy –al decir esto, sintió cómo la mano de Ginny temblaba ligeramente sobre su hombro, pero la pelirroja no la retiró-. Quizá me gustas… o me gustaste… pero no es amor, Ginny. No puede serlo.  
Ginny asintió sin sorprenderse en absoluto.  
- Ya lo esperaba –declaró en un susurro-. Te costó demasiado poco cortar conmigo en un momento en el que, precisamente, necesitabas todo el cariño del mundo –hizo una pausa, antes de añadir-. Quizá sólo te confundiste, y para ti soy sólo la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo, a la que quieres proteger y por la que sientes cierto afecto, pero no amor –aventuró.  
Harry asintió.  
- Quizá.  
- O quizá no –repuso Ginny, y Harry sintió cómo retiraba la mano y se ponía en pie. Cuando le miró, Ginny tenía los ojos húmedos, pero su voz seguía siendo firme y serena-. Escribiré a Dean y le diré que le doy una segunda oportunidad. Evidentemente no siento por él lo que siento por ti, pero es un buen chico y puede que al final consiga olvidarte…  
Harry asintió, y, en ese momento sintió que acababa de quitarse un paso de encima. No le importaba que Ginny volviera con Dean; es más, se alegraba. Aún sorprendido, se esforzó por retomar el hilo de la conversación.  
- Esta tarde me voy a casa de Luna –decía la pelirroja en aquél momento.  
- ¿Luna Lovegood? –preguntó Harry.  
Ginny asintió.  
- Me ha invitado, vive sola con su padre y ya te imaginarás que no tienen demasiadas visitas… estaré allí un par de días e intentaré ordenar mis sentimientos. Cuando vuelva, me gustaría poder tratarte de nuevo como al mejor amigo de mi hermano, y no como a mi ex-novio.  
Harry volvió a asentir con la cabeza y se puso en pie. Sin poder evitar sentirse culpable, abrazó a Ginny, quien apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.  
- Lo siento… -musitó-. No es por ti, Ginny, es por mí. Me pasó lo mismo cuando estuve saliendo con Cho… No me cuesta empezar una relación, pero sí continuarla. No soy capaz de corresponderte… -se sinceró, antes de suspirar-. Algo anda mal en mí…  
Ginny reprimió un sollozo. Se separó de Harry y sus ojos pardos le miraron intensamente durante unos segundos… después, muy lentamente, acercó su rostro al suyo y le dio un breve y suave beso en los labios. Harry la dejó hacer sin apenas inmutarse, inmóvil, insensible.  
- Adiós –murmuró al fin ella, y, dándose media vuelta, desapareció en dirección a la casa.  
Harry se quedó allí, de pie, contemplándola como un idiota. Su mente era un auténtico hervidero de preguntas. Hacía apenas unos meses había experimentado una corriente de rabia recorriéndole cuando la había visto besando a Dean Thomas. Ahora, ella le había besado a él, y él… no había sentido absolutamente nada.  
¿Qué demonios le pasaba?  
Sacudió la cabeza. No tenía sentido seguir torturándose, Ginny iba a volver con Dean y él no tenía por qué dar más explicaciones. Se había quitado un problema de encima, y ella podría consolarse con su compañero de Gryffindor. Decidido a olvidar el tema, se centró en un problema más terrenal y actual: qué hacer aquella tarde.  
Súbitamente, decidió subir a visitar a Draco Malfoy.  
Mientras se dirigía hacia la casa, no tenía forma de saber que el Slytherin le había estado mirando desde la ventana, y que, mientras él entraba en la cocina, se había sentado en la cama con expresión pensativa.

- ¿Bajas?  
Draco le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.  
- ¿Acaso no te han dicho ya que me paso los días aquí arriba?  
- Sí –contestó Harry con aplomo.  
- Entonces¿por qué tendría que bajar ahora? –replicó Draco, arrastrando su voz con desprecio- ¿Sólo porque me lo pides tú?  
Harry se acercó a la ventana, sonriendo astutamente.  
- Porque te aburres aquí arriba. Lo sé –insistió, al ver que el rubio estaba a punto de abrir la boca para negarlo- ¡es imposible no aburrirse estando todo el día encerrado aquí!  
Draco se quedó mirando al Gryffindor durante unos segundos, y éste casi pudo ver cómo su cerebro evaluaba si merecía la pena contestarle con una de sus borderías. Al fin, Malfoy se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza.  
- No te lo niego –admitió al fin, en tono monocorde- pero tampoco se me ha perdido nada abajo.  
- Al menos te entretendrás algo más que aquí arriba –insistió Harry- podrás ver el paisaje, pasear…  
Draco levantó bruscamente la cabeza y Harry se maldijo de nuevo por su falta de tacto.  
- ¿Pasear? –repitió con presteza el Slytherin, fulminando a Harry con la mirada-. Lo siento pero últimamente no es una de mis actividades preferidas. Estoy seguro de que ya te lo habrán dicho.  
Pese al desprecio que emanaba de los ojos de Draco, Harry le mantuvo la mirada. Estaba decidido a sacar a Malfoy de su encierro. Al precio que fuera.  
- Cierto. Y también me han dicho que tu pierna está prácticamente curada, y, que si quieres volver a caminar con normalidad, deberías ejercitarla un poco. Y que…  
Para estupefacción de Draco, Harry se agachó y rebuscó bajo su cama. Cuando volvió a incorporarse, tenía un objeto en la mano.  
- …y que te dieron algo para ayudarte a andar.  
Draco contempló con una mezcla de tristeza y melancolía el bastón que Harry tenía entre sus manos. El bastón negro con cabeza de serpiente. El bastón de su padre, Lucius Malfoy.  
Se lo arrebató.  
- Aparta tus manos de mestizo de él –masculló entre dientes. Harry no se ofendió, pues en los ojos del Slytherin se vislumbraba la tormenta interior que la visión del bastón de Lucius había desatado.  
Tomó asiento a su lado en silencio, mientras Malfoy sostenía el preciado objeto contra su pecho.   
- Lo escondí allí debajo porque no quería verlo –explicó unos segundos después, con la mirada perdida en los artificiales ojos de la serpiente- me recuerda demasiado a él.  
Harry asintió, pensando para sí que era imposible que el bastón con mango de cabeza de serpiente no le recordara al astuto y sinuoso Lucius Malfoy. En ese momento, el Slytherin sacudió la cabeza y, como dándose cuenta de que acababa de hacerle una confesión a él, precisamente a él, se giró parcialmente hacia Harry con una mueca de desconfianza en el rostro.  
- ¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó, sin poder ocultar su confusión-. Tú y yo nos odiamos. Así ha sido siempre. ¿Por qué te muestras tan amigable? Estoy –inspiró profundamente antes de continuar: no era fácil confesar aquello- estoy herido, arruinado, en casa de tu mejor amigo y sin ningún apoyo. Esta sería la ocasión perfecta para que acabaras de una vez conmigo, Potter –terminó en un susurro incrédulo, dando a entender que lo que más le sorprendía de todo era que el Gryffindor no aprovechara la ocasión para humillarle y disfrutar con ello.  
Harry contuvo la respiración mientras su cerebro elaboraba rápidamente una excusa. Era la pregunta que había estado esperando durante toda la conversación. Y no estaba preparado para contestarla sinceramente. Aún no.  
- Pero ahora estamos en el mismo bando –replicó, sereno, intentando que sus palabras sonaran convincentes-. No nos queda más remedio que aprender a tolerarnos. Y tú eres un gran mago, Malfoy –los ojos grises de su enemigo se abrieron desorbitadamente al escuchar la inesperada alabanza- nos conviene que estés en buenas condiciones para cuando llegue la hora de echarnos una mano.  
Draco no contestó. Ladeando la cabeza con escepticismo, observó atentamente a Harry. Conocía muy bien a su enemigo, más de lo que él creía incluso, y sabía que esa actitud tan racional no era muy propia de Potter.  
- Lo siento pero eso no me cuadra del todo –dejó caer, al fin, sus sospechas, sin apartar los ojos del joven-. En circunstancias normales, simplemente me habrías despreciado por lo que soy, sin pararte a pensar en mis habilidades mágicas. No te pega ser tan práctico, Potter.  
- Ya… -murmuró Harry, quien, afortunadamente, tenía un as en la manga. Bajando la cabeza, fingió estar haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para lo que estaba a punto de decir-. El hecho, Malfoy… es que no me parece que te traten demasiado bien.  
Draco alzó las rubias cejas.  
- ¿Perdón? –preguntó, pensando si de verdad habría oído bien.  
- Que no te están tratando bien –repitió Harry en tono más seguro, mirándole-. Me duele decirlo, pero, la forma en la que todos se dirigen a ti… me recuerda demasiado a…  
- ¿A…? –le presionó un alucinado Draco.  
Harry cerró los ojos con expresión angustiada.  
- …a mis tíos.  
Esta vez, Draco no tuvo ninguna duda. ¡Así que era eso! El noble espíritu de Potter se conmovía al verle en semejante estado… Esbozó una sonrisa irónica, al pensar que tenía que haberlo imaginado: era una actitud muy Gryffindor.  
Harry contuvo un suspiro de alivio al ver la expresión en el rostro de Draco: sin lugar a dudas, había conseguido convencerle. En realidad, no le había mentido… simplemente, no le había contado toda la verdad.  
Porque sí, se sentía profundamente avergonzado al ver cómo le estaban tratando en aquella casa. Pero al mismo tiempo había algo más, algo que le confundía y le hacía sentirse extraño, algo que sobrepasaba los límites de la simple compasión. Desde el momento en el que había visto a Draco Malfoy a medianoche, recién despertado, inquieto y vulnerable, su modo de pensar respecto al Slytherin había cambiado radicalmente. Y un sentimiento nuevo había nacido en su interior, un sentimiento que Harry no supo identificar con claridad. ¿Afecto¿un repentino deseo de ser su amigo? Quizá.  
Lo único que sabía era que, sorprendentemente, sentía la necesitad imperiosa de ayudar a Malfoy. Y, de momento, eso pasaba por hacer su existencia en La Madriguera un poco más agradable.  
Le tendió la mano, en un gesto que les sorprendió a ambos.  
- ¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo? –propuso.  
Malfoy le miró, miró su mano extendida, y recordó en un fogonazo el momento en el que él, con 6 años menos, le había ofrecido su mano a Potter.  
- Jamás te entenderé… -murmuró, moviendo la cabeza.  
- ¿El qué no entiendes? –preguntó pacientemente Harry sin retirar la mano.  
- Los Slytherin actuamos por interés propio –explicó Malfoy, alzando las cejas-. Tú… ¿actúas por compasión¿por altruismo?  
Harry sonrió pero no dijo nada, y, a los pocos segundos, Draco se dio por vencido y alargó la mano para estrechar la suya. Fue un apretón enérgico, breve, pero al mismo tiempo amistoso. Draco cerró los ojos durante un segundo, imaginándose como habría sido su vida, si, seis años atrás, Potter hubiera estrechado su mano… si él no se hubiera comportado de forma tan estúpida. Cuando los abrió, Harry le hizo un gesto, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza al exterior.  
- Entonces¿te vienes a dar un paseo?  
Draco no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran en la ventana de la habitación de Ron. El sol brillaba con fuerza, tentador, y el cielo, asombrosamente azul, parecía invitarle a que saliera a respirar aire puro. En su expresión se reflejó la ansiedad que sentía, y se dio cuenta de que no podía ocultarlo. Ni negarlo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado allí, demasiado tiempo sin mantener una conversación civilizada con alguien… Por supuesto, estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, pero aquello era demasiado. Se sentía a punto de estallar, y sabía que, entre sus siniestros recuerdos y el poco desahogo que tenía, corría el peligro de perder completamente la cordura.  
No lo pensó demasiado. Apoyándose en el bastón de su padre, se puso en pie. Necesitaba salir de allí. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, aunque sólo fuera para volver a escuchar su propia voz. Para distraer su mente de la asquerosa sabandija que había consumido su vida desde la infancia. Y no le importaba que fuera Potter la persona elegida. Porque hasta el orgullo de un Malfoy tenía sus límites.  
Harry le observó con una tenue sonrisa triunfal. Ambos traspasaron la puerta de la habitación, Draco algo torpe después de tantos días sin apenas moverse de la cama, y Harry observándole analíticamente intentando que el rubio no se diera cuenta. Sí, parecía que la pierna le dolía, pero, para cuando llegaron al pasillo, el Gryffindor notó que Malfoy caminaba con mayor soltura a medida que avanzaba.  
Entonces, llegaron al pie de las escaleras. Draco se detuvo bruscamente, y en su rostro apareció una expresión de disgusto. Harry actuó con rapidez.  
- Dame eso –ordenó, y, sin esperar a ver la reacción del rubio, le arrebató el bastón y enlazó su propio brazo en torno al suyo.  
- ¿Qué haces? –exclamó Malfoy, sorprendido, ruborizándose ligeramente a su propio pesar.  
- Para bajar las escaleras seré un apoyo más firme que este bastón¿no crees? –señaló Harry sin alterarse, simulando que no había advertido la incomodidad del rubio-. Puedes sujetarte a la barandilla con una mano, y a mí con la otra. Eso te dará seguridad.  
Draco le miró, intentando encontrar alguna pega a las intenciones de Potter, pero, al fin, apretó las mandíbulas y miró al frente. Y, poco a poco, empezó a descender, apoyándose en Harry más de lo que querría.  
Harry sonrió para sí, pensando en lo que el rubio le había dicho momentos antes, en la habitación. Draco pensaba que los Slytherins actuaban por interés propio, y los Gryffindors por compasión. Y, en parte, era cierto.  
Pero lo que Draco Malfoy no sabía, lo que Draco Malfoy no podía siquiera imaginar, era que él también tenía una parte de Slytherin.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Aquí estamos de nuevo con esta parejita. He intentado abreviar la parte del odio-odio todo lo posible sin que pareciera demasiado irreal, espero que me haya quedado más o menos creíble. En cuanto al personaje de Ginny, al que algunos le hemos cogido cierta manía desde el sexto libro, he procurado que no resultase demasiado odiosa (perdonadme por lo del beso... es la despedida, no os lo toméis a mal :P). En fin, no es fácil que estos dos se entiendan sin que no quede demasiado forzado, yo lo he he hecho lo mejor que he podido U. Sin nada más espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis reviews ;) ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! 


	5. Amigos

**FIDELIO**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling, yo sólo se los tomo prestados porque tengo mucho tiempo libre y demasiada imaginación.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Harry/Draco (es decir, chico/chico) y transcurre tras _El Príncipe Mestizo_. Léelo bajo tu responsabilidad.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Amigos**

Afortunadamente, Remus y Molly ya no se encontraban en el salón cuando Harry y Draco, aún sujetos del brazo para facilitar el descenso de éste último, alcanzaron la planta baja. El Gryffindor no estaba preparado para ver la acusación en los ojos de Lupin cuando le viera confraternizando con el ex-alumno al que, al parecer, tanto odiaba. Al menos, no todavía.

- ¿Adónde ha ido la manada de pelirrojos? -preguntó Draco, mirando a su alrededor. Ni un solo murmullo perturbaba la paz del hogar Weasley.

Harry se encogió de hombros, ignorando el desprecio del Slytherin, tan desconcertado como él.

- Ni idea. Ven, vamos al jardín -apremió, deseando comprobar si la cocina también estaba vacía.

- Eh... Harry... -dijo Draco, sin moverse de su sitio.

El moreno le miró, preguntándose el por qué de las reticencias del Slytherin, y entonces se dio cuenta. Su brazo seguía enlazado al de Draco, mientras en la otra mano sostenía el bastón de Lucius.

Sintió un calor repentino en las mejillas, al tiempo que se desasía de Draco y, torpemente, le tendía el bastón de su padre.

- Perdona -murmuró, al tiempo que Draco se apoyaba en el mango con forma de cabeza de serpiente.

- No es por nada, Potter -ironizó el rubio- pero no creo que a ninguno de tus amiguitos le hiciera gracia verte agarrado de mi brazo.

Draco sonrió, y Harry le imitó, no tanto por la broma sino por lo que representaba. Si Draco era capaz de ser sarcástico, es que aún no estaba acabado del todo.

Lentamente cruzaron la parte baja de la casa. La cocina estaba desierta, y Harry se preguntó adónde habría ido Charlie. Por un instante temió que la familia hubiera decidido salir al exterior para disfrutar de la agradable tarde, pero el jardín estaba tan desierto como la casa.

- Extraño... -murmuró Harry, escudriñando a su alrededor-. Bueno, en cualquier caso mejor para ti¿no?

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, se giró para mirar a Draco. Y lo que vio le conmovió. El rubio había cerrado los ojos, dejando que el sol le acariciara el rostro por un instante. Tenía la misma expresión que un hombre que sale a la calle tras haber pasado los últimos diez años en Azkaban, y Harry escuchó con claridad cómo respiraba profundamente, aspirando lo que probablemente era el primer aire no viciado que sentían sus pulmones desde que llegara a La Madriguera.

Repentinamente, abrió los ojos, y las dos pupilas rodeadas de gris se clavaron en Harry. El moreno apartó rápidamente la mirada, y el Slytherin bajó la cabeza, como un niño al que se le sorprende haciendo algo malo. Incómodo, aferró con más fuerza la cabeza de la serpiente, y golpeó con el bastón en el suelo.

- ¿Nos sentamos? -propuso.

Harry adivinó que el breve paseo había conseguido agotar su pierna, atrofiada después de semanas de inactividad. Aunque, por supuesto, Draco se dejaría matar antes de confesarle que estaba cansado. Asintió con la cabeza, y se sentó en el suelo, vigilando a Draco con el rabillo del ojo para asegurarse de que el Slytherin no se lastimaba al dejarse caer sobre el descuidado césped. Pero, incluso herido, Draco se las arregló para sentarse con una total y absoluta elegancia.

- ¿Y tus amigos, Potter? -preguntó, dirigiendo una mirada al improvisado campo de quidditch, ahora vacío.

El aludido advirtió el esfuerzo que Draco había tenido que hacer para no dirigirse a ellos como "la comadreja y la sangre-sucia". Se encogió de hombros.

- Por ahí estarán -respondió con aire evasivo.

Draco sonrió de medio lado.

- Ya veo. Así que Weasley y Granger al fin van cogiditos de la mano a todas partes, y han dejado al pequeño Harry solo.

El duro sarcasmo de Draco le hizo levantar la cabeza bruscamente, pero, para su sorpresa, encontró un poso de simpatía en los ojos grises del Slytherin. Además, advirtió con sentimiento de agradable desconcierto, era la primera vez que Malfoy se dirigía a él por su nombre.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Harry, alzando las cejas.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Potter¿En serio piensas que soy tan tonto?

- Te pasas todo el día encerrado arriba -replicó Harry, intentando justificarse.

- Sí, y cuando bajo tengo tiempo de ver qué dos personas están haciendo manitas por debajo de la mesa. Sobre todo cuando no tengo otra cosa que hacer que observar disimuladamente a los demás. Comprenderás que tus amiguitos no me dan mucha conversación... -terminó con un suspiro, y en su tono irónico se adivinó cierto matiz de tristeza-. He tenido muchos días para darme cuenta...

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? -preguntó Harry instantáneamente.

Draco frunció el ceño, pensativo, antes de responder. Después, se encogió de hombros.

- No te puedo dar una cifra exacta. Los días se confunden cuando no haces nada que los diferencie... ¿Un mes, tres semanas...? Algo así, supongo. Los primeros días estaba demasiado... -se interrumpió de repente, con el ademán de quien descubre que ha hablado más de la cuenta.

- ¿Demasiado...? -le presionó Harry, que estaba demasiado maravillado por el hecho de estar manteniendo una conversación civilizada con Draco como para dejarlo escapar.

Como ya hiciera en la habitación, Draco volvió a mirarle analíticamente, como preguntándose por qué le hacía semejantes confesiones a él. Después pareció desechar esos pensamientos, y contestó, mirando al frente.

- Demasiado débil para darme cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ambos al tiempo que moría el sonido de las palabras del Slytherin. El rubio clavó la mirada en el bosque, temeroso de ver en el rostro de Harry la compasión que tanto aborrecía. El Gryffindor, sin embargo, ni siquiera se movió. Estaba demasiado pensativo, recordando la imagen del torso maltratado de Draco. Una imagen que le torturaba.

- ¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó casi automáticamente, y sólo cuando escuchó las palabras de su propia voz, se dio cuenta. Lo había hecho. Se había atrevido a preguntarle eso a Draco Malfoy.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza, incrédulo. No pudo disimular su sorpresa, al mirar a Harry, aunque intentó camuflarla tras sus ademanes altaneros y orgullosos.

- ¿Acaso los Weasley no te lo han contado? -preguntó, sin poder evitar sonar demasiado a la defensiva.

- Sí. Voldemort -Draco se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre- perdón, Quien-tú-sabes intentó matarte a ti, por alguna razón no lo consiguió pero tus padres sí murieron... -el aristocrático perfil de Draco ni siquiera se alteró al escuchar mencionar la muerte de sus progenitores. Simplemente, asintió imperceptiblemente- y después lograste escapar de allí y acabaste en La Madriguera, llevando tan sólo el bastón de tu padre.

- Diez puntos para Gryffindor, Potter -replicó Draco, aunque, esta vez, ni siquiera el sarcasmo pudo disimular su dolor-. ¿Para qué me preguntas si ya lo sabes?

Harry se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

- Porque esa es la versión abreviada que les contaste a los Weasley para satisfacer su curiosidad. Yo quiero que me cuentes lo que realmente pasó.

Draco alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te lo voy a contar a ti, Potter?

Harry le mantuvo la mirada, impasible, pero no contestó. Cualquier cosa que pudiera decir era infinitamente peor que quedarse callado. Así que se limitó a esperar, deseando que el cambio que había creído ver en el rubio fuese real y no sólo un producto de su imaginación.

Acertó. Tras unos segundos, Draco suspiró y, clavando la mirada en sus manos, que retorcían nerviosamente el borde de su camiseta, empezó a contar su historia.

_El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de salírsele del cuerpo. Pero seguía corriendo sin parar; quién sabe si por su instinto de supervivencia, o porque su padrino le empujaba constantemente, apremiándole para ir más deprisa._

_Al fin, cuando ya sentía que los pulmones le iban a estallar, Severus Snape, quien se había convertido en el líder indiscutible de la expedición desde que pusiera fin al conflicto con Dumbledore (¡y de qué manera!) dio la orden de detenerse._

_Draco se inclinó sobre sí mismo, recuperando el resuello. Escuchaba de fondo los jadeos perrunos de Fenrir Greyblack, la voz susurrante de su padrino y las protestas del resto de mortífagos, pero no le importaba. En su mente había una sola imagen: Dumbledore. Dumbledore, muerto. _

_Se incorporó. Había sido su misión, la de matarle. Pero no había podido. En su lugar..._

_- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Snape. Era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que permitía que el resto del mundo le viera comportarse con Draco como algo más que su profesor._

_El rubio asintió, al tiempo que miraba a su padrino. Snape había matado a Dumbledore. La imagen todavía daba vueltas, en su mente, confusa. A pesar de que emocionalmente Snape era poco menos que un bloque de hielo, él, que le conocía bastante bien, sabía cuánto había querido su padrino a aquél mago tan viejo como loco y tan loco como sabio. Albus había sido casi un padre para Severus. Y, ante la atenta mirada de su padrino, Draco se sintió profundamente culpable._

_- Lo siento -musitó. Dejó caer los brazos a los costados, la cabeza gacha. Estaba derrotado, y lo_ sabía.

_Severus miró a Draco durante unos segundos. Su ahijado, el hijo de los que habían sido sus mejores amigos, su mejor alumno y... y, por encima de todo, la persona a la que más quería en el mundo. ¡Y estaba allí, pidiéndole perdón, cuando la culpa había sido suya, sólo suya y de sus irresponsables padres! _

_Draco levantó la cabeza con incredulidad cuando los delgados brazos del profesor rodearon sus hombros. Severus, quizá más pálido de lo normal, pero manteniendo ese eterno dominio sobre sí mismo, le miraba con una mezcla de cariño y preocupación._

_- No ha sido culpa tuya -susurró, de forma que sólo él pudiera escucharlo._

_El resto de mortífagos esperaban, algo alejados, sin atreverse a romper la intimidad que se había creado entre Malfoy y Snape, profesor y alumno. También ellos estaban sorprendidos de que el viejo Snape, que había sido considerado por todos, excepto por el propio Señor Tenebroso, como un traidor redomado a las órdenes de Dumbledore, hubiera sido capaz de acabar con la vida del viejo director de Hogwarts. Impresionados, y sintiendo nacer un renovado__respeto por el viejo mortífago, esperaron, seguros de que Snape tan sólo estaba preparando a Malfoy para el destino que le aguardaba._

_Porque el único hijo de Lucius, el orgulloso Draco Malfoy, no había cumplido su misión, su primera misión._

_Y en el tenebroso mundo de Voldemort, la palabra perdón no existía._

_Snape también pensaba en eso mientras abrazaba a su ahijado. Draco, más joven e inexperto, no había caído aún en semejante detalle, pero él era consciente de que ni siquiera su intervención sería suficiente para satisfacer a Voldemort. Dumbledore estaba muerto, sí, pero había un joven mortífago que había demostrado una alarmante reminiscencia de lealtad a su antiguo profesor... Demasiado peligroso para simplemente olvidarlo y dejarlo pasar._

_Draco movió la cabeza, apesadumbrado. _

_- En cualquier caso, gracias por ayudarme, padrino._

_Snape acercó su afilado rostro al oído de Draco, de forma que sólo él pudiera escucharle._

_- Era mi deber, Draco. Y lo sigue siendo. No te preocupes por nada, sabes que siempre estaré para ayudarte. Tu madre me obligó a hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable, pero lo cierto es que se equivocó: aún sin juramento, yo te habría ayudado._

_Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido. Pero su padrino no le dejó responder. Se apartó del joven Malfoy mientras se giraba hacia los demás._

_- ¡Vamos! -apremió- ¡Es tarde y el Amo tiene que estar impaciente!_

_A una señal de Snape, el grupo de mortífagos se desapareció de los alrededores de Hogwarts, acabando, tras un desagradable viaje, en los exteriores de la guarida secreta de Voldemort._

_- ¡Snape! -exclamó una desagradable voz, que el aludido reconoció rápidamente._

_- Bellatrix -replicó en tono seco, arrastrando a Draco tras él hacia el interior._

_- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -rezongó la bruja sin dejarse intimidar. Después, pareció reparar en la presencia de Draco-. Mi sobrino... ¿ha tenido éxito?_

_Frunció el ceño al ver la expresión en el rostro del joven Malfoy. Snape habló antes de que ella pudiera hacer algún reproche._

_- Dumbledore está muerto -anunció con voz firme- el plan ha sido un éxito. ¿Dónde está Narcissa? Imagino que Draco querrá ver a su madre._

_Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Bellatrix. _

_- Narcissa está ahora con Lucius... ¿Dumbledore ha muerto¿en serio? -preguntó en tono ilusionado._

_- ¿Mi padre está aquí! -la interrumpió Draco, atónito._

_- Al mismo tiempo que tú te encargabas del viejo Dumby, nosotros fuimos a liberar a tu padre y a los mortífagos que quedaban aún en Azkaban -explicó Bellatrix, acercándose a su sobrino-. Pensamos que sería de ayuda, y ahora veo que no nos equivocamos. Draco... -murmuró, mirando al hijo de su hermana con orgullo- hoy has prestado un gran servicio al Señor Tenebroso. Reconozco que tenía mis dudas... pero has dejado el pabellón de los Malfoy, y de los Black, bien alto._

_Un ligero puntapié de Snape hizo comprender a Draco que era mejor tener la boca cerrada. Bellatrix, a pesar de ser su tía carnal, era capaz de matarle si se enteraba de que había fallado. Fenrir cruzó una mirada con los demás, pero ni siquiera el belicoso licántropo se atrevió a dejar en evidencia al ahijado de Snape... no mientras su padrino estuviera delante, taladrándole con sus pequeños ojos fríos y oscuros._

_- El Amo os espera -dijo Bellatrix, apartándose de Draco para mirar a los demás._

_- ¿Podemos ver a Narcissa y Lucius primero? -preguntó Snape._

_Bellatrix se encogió de hombros._

_- No veo por qué no. Podéis ir en su busca y subid juntos a ver al Señor Tenebroso. Pero no tardéis mucho._

_- No lo haremos -aseguró Snape, y, agarrando del brazo a su ahijado, se introdujo en el oscuro reducto de los mortífagos._

_- ¿No vas a contarles la verdad? -preguntó Draco en un susurro, cuando ambos se hubieron alejado del resto._

_- Si fuera por mí, no lo haría -musitó Snape en tono apesadumbrado, conduciendo a Draco hacia las habitaciones que ocupaban los Malfoy allí- pero me temo que no podemos confiar en la discreción de Greyback y compañía. Lo largarán todo a la primera oportunidad -suspiró, frotándose las sienes con preocupación- tenemos que actuar rápido._

_- ¿Actuar rápido? -repitió Draco, desconcertado._

_Snape no respondió. Se limitó a abrir una puerta y a empujarle al interior de la habitación sin más miramientos._

_- ¡Draco! -escuchó que gritaba la voz querida de su madre, y, al instante, sintió que alguien le abrazaba. Draco le devolvió el abrazo, reconfortado entre los brazos de Narcissa, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño que, asustado, se refugia junto a su madre cuando siente que su vida está a punto de desmoronarse._

_Al separarse de ella se tropezó con la mirada de Lucius. _

_- Padre... -murmuró con profundo respeto, mirando al cabeza de familia. En el rostro de Lucius se leían las penalidades que había sufrido en Azkaban, pero el brillo orgulloso de sus ojos era el mismo._

_- Draco, hijo mío... -murmuró Lucius, y, prescindiendo por una vez de la barrera que solía colocar entre él y su heredero, abrazó fuertemente a su hijo. Su único hijo, que, para sorpresa de todos, seguía vivo- Lo has conseguido..._

_Un carraspeo de Snape le interrumpió._

_- Me temo que no, Lucius._

_Narcissa dejó escapar un grito de horror. Lucius miró a Snape, atónito._

_- ¿Qué has dicho, Severus?_

_Snape suspiró con pesadumbre._

_- Que Draco no ha conseguido matar a Dumbledore. He tenido que ser yo quien lo hiciera._

_Narcissa ahogó otro grito, y miró a su hijo. Lucius también clavó la mirada en Draco, pero, para sorpresa de éste, no le soltó._

_- ¿Entonces? -murmuró, paralizado por el miedo- ¿Él lo sabe?_

_Severus dirigió una rápida mirada a la puerta._

_- Aún no, pero tardará poco en saberlo -aseguró en tono monocorde._

_Lucius se separó de su hijo, dejando que fuera Narcissa quien le estrujara entre sus brazos. Se acercó a Snape, jugueteando distraídamente con su bastón negro._

_- En tal caso, todos sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer -murmuró, mirando pensativamente a Draco. Después desvió los ojos hacia Snape- me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore._

_Por primera vez en toda la noche, Snape pareció vacilar._

_- Lo cierto es que Dumbledore y yo..._

_- ¡No sigas! -le interrumpió Lucius, alzando el bastón ante él- Cuanto menos sepa de los asuntos que os traíais Dumbledore y tú entre manos, mejor. Ahora lo importante..._

_Snape asintió._

_- ... es salvar la vida de Draco -completó._

_El rubio miró a uno y a otro, confuso._

_- ¿Salvarme la vida? -preguntó-. Pero¿qué está ocurriendo aquí¡Se supone que he completado la misión!_

_Por primera vez en su vida, Lucius miró a su hijo y le sonrió. Y al igual que Harry se había sentido aterrorizado al escuchar suplicar a Dumbledore, el ver esa sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro de su estricto padre fue lo que realmente asustó al joven Malfoy y le convenció de que se había metido en un buen lío._

_- No del todo, hijo. Eras tú quien tenía que matar a Dumbledore -explicó suavemente. Draco sintió cómo se le congelaba la sangre en las venas-. Eras tú, y no Severus. El Amo no admite semejantes errores. Él..._

_En ese momento, escucharon con claridad un rumor de voces y pasos provenientes de la escalera. Los tres adultos apenas tardaron un segundo en reaccionar. Con la rapidez de quien lo ha preparado todo de antemano, Narcissa se apartó de Draco, Snape se acercó a él y Lucius sacó su varita... y apuntó directamente a su hijo._

_- ¡Eres la vergüenza de mi familia! -gritó lo suficientemente alto como para que todo el castillo le oyera- ¡No mereces llamarte Malfoy!_

_- ¡Lucius, déjale! -exclamó Narcissa, mirando a su marido._

_- ¡El Amo ya le castigará convenientemente! -dijo Snape, interponiéndose entre ambos. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y Bellatrix, Fenrir, Crabbe y Goyle irrumpieron en el interior de la estancia, justo a tiempo para no perderse el final de la frase de Snape- ¡Tú no puedes usurparle ese derecho!_

_- ¡Severus tiene razón, Lucius! -gritó Bellatrix, llegando junto a su cuñado. Tras lanzar una desdeñosa mirada a su sobrino, al que tan sólo cinco minutos antes había confesado lo orgullosa que se sentía de él, se colocó delante de Lucius-. El Señor Tenebroso quiere ver a Draco. Vivo._

_Lucius pareció hacer un enorme esfuerzo para dominarse a sí mismo. Inspirando profundamente. Guardó la varita. Después, miró a su hijo._

_- Traidor -escupió, antes de rodear a una llorosa Naricissa entre sus brazos y hacerla salir de la habitación._

_Draco se quedó paralizado, mirando fijamente el lugar por donde se habían marchado sus padres, hasta que la risotada de Fenrir Greyback le devolvió a la realidad._

_- ¡Vamos, chico! -gruñó, empujándole hacia adelante- ¡buena te ha caído¡tendrás suerte si el Amo no te despelleja vivo!_

_Draco sintió como si el corazón le fuese a dejar de latir de puro miedo. Entonces, cruzó la mirada con Severus. El rostro de su padrino parecía una máscara de deshonra y desaprobación, pero algo más brillaba en sus ojos._

_Sus palabras volvieron a resonar en su mente, claras y firmes. "Siempre estaré para ayudarte". Y, con renovado valor, Draco Malfoy avanzó, irguiéndose en toda su estatura, marchando orgulloso y sin miedo al encuentro del mismísimo Innombrable._

- ¿Te entregaron? -interrumpió Harry sin poderse contener. Estaba tan sumergido en el relato de Draco que casi sentía en sus propias carnes el sufrimiento del rubio.

- ¡No seas estúpido, Potter! -exclamó el Slythrerin, poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¡por supuesto que no!

- Pero...

- Tal y como predijo mi padrino, Fenrir y los demás ya habían confesado que había sido Severus quien había matado a Dumbledore, y no yo. Quien-tú-sabes se puso furioso... -recordó Draco, reprimiendo un escalofrío- y mandó a mi tía Bella a buscarme.

- ¿Por qué no te protegieron entonces? -inquirió Harry.

- ¿Acaso eres idiota, Potter? -espetó Draco, frunciendo el ceño como si no pudiese creer lo estúpido que resultaba ser el Gryffindor-. Si se hubieran opuesto, nos habrían matado allí mismo. A los cuatro. Estábamos rodeados de mortífagos, y no había posibilidad de escapar, pues todos sabían ya que el Señor Tenebroso estaba disgustado conmigo.

Harry asintió, empezando a comprender. Draco desvió la mirada, y retorció sus manos con fuerza.

- No... Dejaron que tía Bella me llevara ante él... -cerró los ojos, sobreponiéndose al horrible recuerdo que venía a continuación.

- ¿Y qué hizo? -musitó Harry, intentando ser tan delicado como podía- ¿qué te hizo, Malfoy?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, una de sus manos había tomado vida propia, acabando en el hombro de Draco. El rubio abrió los ojos y le miró. Con alivio, el Gryffindor comprobó que parecía sorprendido, pero no enfadado. Malfoy inspiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando.

- Me torturó durante horas -confesó en un susurro, y fue como si un jarro de agua fría se hubiera derramado sobre Harry. Contempló al Slytherin, paralizado, intentando imaginar, sin conseguirlo, lo horrible que debía haber sido aquello para Draco-. Voy a ahorrarte los detalles, aunque puedes imaginártelos. Me tuvo allí toda la noche, rodeado de su más selecto círculo de mortífagos. Todos tuvieron la oportunidad de lanzarme una maldición... todos...

- ¿Y tu padre?

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

- Él también. Se suponía que estaba furioso... tuvo que ensañarse especialmente conmigo, tanto que hasta el mismísimo Amo le ordenó que parara.

La mano de Harry se había ido deslizando por la espalda de Draco, aunque ninguno de los dos lo advirtió. El moreno estaba completamente sobrecogido por la historia, y el rubio tenía la mente perdida entre sus recuerdos.

- ¿Y cómo escapaste¿cómo conseguiste sobrevivir? -preguntó, empezando a ver con otros ojos al derrotado Slytherin. Al fin y al cabo, había salido ileso de una tortura que le había costado la cordura a muchos grandes magos como los Longbottom.

- Mis padres y Severus lo tenían todo planeado -explicó Draco con voz cansada-. El Señor Tenebroso quiso retirarse a descansar en cuanto amaneció, y decidió que me mataría esa misma noche. Severus había salido fortalecido tras el incidente en Hogwarts, y el Amo le había otorgado su total confianza. Así que él... mis padres se introdujeron en mi calabozo, y Snape corrió a advertirle a Quien-ya-sabes de que los Malfoy estaban intentando ayudar a escapar a su hijo.

- ¿Qué? -exclamó Harry.

- Él bajó, y esta vez sí que estaba verdaderamente enfadado, sobre todo con mi padre. Se los llevó de allí, y, sin esperar más tiempo, los torturó y los asesinó lentamente, haciéndoles sufrir. Yo... yo escuché sus gritos de agonía desde mi celda...

Durante un segundo pareció que el Slytherin iba a derrumbarse. Después, apretando con fuerza el bastón de Lucius, se sobrepuso.

- El plan salió a la perfección. Ninguno de los mortífagos quiso perderse el espectáculo de ver cómo caían en desgracia los Malfoy. Y el Lord en persona ordenó a Severus que me vigilara mientras él se encargaba de torturar a mis padres.

- ¿Severus te ayudó a escapar? -adivinó Harry, sorprendido.

- Sí -murmuró Draco, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro-. Nadie desconfiaba de él, y la mayoría de los mortífagos estaban distraídos. Severus me ayudó a salir de allí, aunque no pudo detenerse el tiempo necesario para curarme, me llevó a la salida, me dio el bastón de mi padre para ayudarme a caminar, y me ordenó que viniera aquí, a La Madriguera.

- ¿Y no había mortífagos vigilando la entrada? -preguntó Harry, suspicaz.

- Ya te he dicho que ninguno quiso perderse la tortura de mis padres -gruñó Draco. Harry se apresuró a asentir, no queriendo provocar la cólera del Slytherin, pero le pareció que éste se ponía a la defensiva.

De nuevo el silencio cayó entre ambos. Harry no sabía qué decir, y Draco se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué se había confesado de esa forma con Harry... por qué no se había ceñido a la historia que llevaba preparada de antemano.

- Lo siento -rompió al fin su mutismo Harry, mirando a Draco. Y, cuando éste ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron, el Slytherin parpadeó, sorprendido.

En el rostro de Harry no se reflejaba la compasión que Draco tanto había temido, y desdeñado. No. En cambio, el moreno parecía más bien...

- ¿Esa mirada es de admiración, Potter?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

- Sobreviviste a la tortura de Voldemort -se apresuró a explicarse-. Yo apenas he estado unos minutos en su presencia, y, si te digo la verdad, estaba muerto de miedo.

- ¿Y te crees que yo no? -replicó el Slytherin en un tono extrañamente sincero-. No habría salido con vida de allí de no ser por mis padres y por Snape... reconocerás que mi padrino resultó ser valiente, al final -añadió, recordando el reproche que Harry le había hecho a Snape la noche de su huida.

- Snape mató a Dumbledore, Malfoy -replicó fríamente Harry, mirando a Draco.- Eso no cambia las cosas.

Pero, en su interior, tenía que reconocer que no era así. Algo había cambiado en su manera de pensar. Porque Snape había matado a Dumbledore... para proteger a Draco. Y eso, de alguna forma, hacía menos abominable el crímen.

Draco se encogió de hombros. En ese momento, sintió un peso desconocido sobre su espalda. Sólo entonces se percató de que el brazo de Harry llevaba un buen rato rodeando su cuello.

- ¿Afán de consolar, Potter? -ironizó, llamando la atención del moreno, quien inmediatamente dejó de abrazarle y se sonrojó ligeramente- ¿ni siquiera en vacaciones dejas a un lado tus instintos Gryffindor?

Sin embargo, como ya ocurriera en el interior de la casa cuando Harry había olvidado soltarle, no parecía en absoluto enfadado. El Gryffindor, azorado, levantó la cabeza para disimular su vergüenza, y vio que el tiempo había pasado rápidamente. El sol empezaba a declinar y dentro de pocas horas sería de noche.

Al mirar distraídamente a los aros de quidditch se le ocurrió una idea. Se puso en pie.

- ¡Espérame aquí, Malfoy! -ordenó, mirando a un sorprendido Draco.

- ¿Adónde vas? -inquirió Draco, pero Harry ya había echado a correr, desapareciendo en el interior de la casa.

Menos de cinco minutos después, volvió a aparecer ante el intrigado Slytherin. Que se quedó todavía más asombrado al ver lo que Harry llevaba entre las manos.

- Apuesto a que hace tiempo que no montas en escoba -dijo Harry con una sonrisa, apoyando la Saeta de Fuego en el suelo.

Draco le miró boquiabierto.

- Espera, a ver si lo entiendo¿me estás invitando a dar una vuelta en tu escoba? -preguntó, poniéndose en pie a duras penas con la ayuda del Gryffindor.

- Estoy buscando algo con lo que podamos matar el tiempo -corrigió Harry-. A mí me encanta volar, y, aunque este año hayas pasado del quidditch completamente, presupongo que a ti también te gusta. Si tus heridas no te lo impiden... -terminó, balanceando tentadoramente la escoba.

Draco frunció el ceño, extrañado por su actitud.

- Eres raro, Potter.

- Y tú tienes miedo de comprobar que has perdido aptitudes después de tanto tiempo sin entrenar -replicó Harry en tono malicioso.

- ¡En tus sueños! -rezongó Draco, y, sin pensarlo, le arrebató su escoba a Harry. El moreno no se opuso, y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Draco ya había pasado la pierna por encima y había dado una patada en el suelo con el pie sano.

Al instante se arrepintió. Potter tenía razón, la falta de entrenamientos iba a pasarle factura, admitió mientras se elevaba y mantenía el equilibrio a duras penas.

- ¡La pierna, Malfoy! -le llegó, algo apagada, la voz de Harry desde el suelo.

Al instante comprendió a qué se refería. La pierna dañada, que no podía flexionar como acostumbraba, le estaba desequilibrando. Movió el cuerpo imperceptiblemente hacia un lado para compensarlo, y así recuperó la estabilidad.

Harry suspiró aliviado, mirando las evoluciones de Draco. Por un instante casi había temido que el rubio se cayera... pero, a medida que la escoba adquirió velocidad, sonrió despreocupado: era evidente que Draco se estaba reencontrando con su antigua afición.

El rubio cerró los ojos, dejando que el viento le azotara en el rostro. Después de tanto tiempo de encierro, la sensación era... indescriptible. Volvía a tener el pleno dominio de la Saeta de Fuego, y en aquél momento comprendía por qué Harry atrapaba siempre la snitch antes que él, montando encima de aquella maravilla de escoba.

Tras un par de vueltas por el jardín de los Weasley, descendió. Borró su sonrisa al ver a Harry, pero el brillo excitado de sus ojos le delataban.

- Buen vuelo, Malfoy -admitió el Gryffindor, alcanzándole el bastón a Draco para que se apoyara en cuando tocó el suelo.

- Tienes una buena escoba -respondió Draco, entregándole la Saeta de Fuego-. Gracias por dejármela.

Harry no dijo nada. Ambos sabían mejor que nadie lo que significaba la escoba para un buscador, máxime cuando era una tan buena como la Saeta de Fuego. Que Harry se la dejase a Draco, quien precisamente había sido su archienemigo en los terrenos de juego, era un gesto muy significativo.

- ¡Harry!

Los dos se giraron al mismo tiempo, sobresaltados. Claro que su sorpresa no era nada comparada con la que se reflejaba en los rostros de Ron y Hermione.

- Hemos visto al hurón volando con tu escoba -explicó rápidamente Ron, acercándose, aunque manteniendo la distancia con Draco-. ¿No te la habrá robado!

- ¡Estúpida comadreja, yo no soy un lad...! -gritó Draco, haciendo ademán de ir al encuentro del pelirrojo, pero Harry le detuvo asiéndole del brazo.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido a sus amigos, que cruzaron una mirada de desconcierto. Tampoco se les escapó el detalle de que Draco obedeciera la orden silenciosa de Harry sin protestar, aunque fulminando al Weasley con la mirada.

- Yo le he dejado mi escoba a Malfoy -aclaró Harry, soltando a Draco y dando un paso al frente.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya lo has oído -replicó el moreno, cuidándose mucho en dejar patente su enfado con Ron y Hermione.

Ronald Weasley advirtió la frialdad de Harry, y se giró hacia Draco, furioso. El rubio, como siempre que se enfrentaba a él, alzó la barbilla y le lanzó una estudiada mirada de indiferencia.

- Y tú veo que ya te has decidido a dejar de atrincherarte en mi habitación.

- La verdad es que tus posters de los Cannons ya me dañaban la vista -replicó Draco, haciendo uso de su lengua mordaz-. Aunque¿qué se podría esperar? Un perdedor hincha de un equipo de perdedores.

- ¡Ron! -gritó Harry, al ver que su amigo apretaba los puños-. Malfoy -advirtió girándose hacia el rubio, aunque en un tono mucho menos severo que el que había utilizado con Ron.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, estudiándose mutuamente. Ron era más alto y corpulento que Draco, y además estaba en plenas condiciones físicas. Pero Malfoy no se arredaba; a falta de varita, sopesaba entre sus manos el pesado bastón de Lucius. Después de sobrevivir a Voldemort, no estaba dispuesto a tenerle miedo a nadie, y mucho menos a Ron Weasley.

El enfrentamiento no llegó a cuajar, pues Hermione, saliendo al fin del segundo plano en el que voluntariamente se había exiliado, agarró firmemente a Ron, haciéndole retroceder. Y Harry volvió a coger a Draco del brazo, pues lo veía muy capaz de liarse a bastonazos con el pelirrojo.

- No entiendo qué haces aquí con él -musitó Ron con voz dolida, al ver lo rápido que había progresado, al menos en apariencia, la relación entre ambos.

- Pues es fácil de comprender -respondió Harry sin dejarse conmover por la expresión de su mejor amigo-. Él estaba solo, y yo también -terminó, mirándoles significativamente a ambos.

Ronald Weasley tuvo la decencia de fingirse avergonzado. Hermione, sin embargo, parecía casi aburrida por la escena, y su expresión no se alteró.

En ese momento, un grito interrumpió el breve altercado. La voz penetrante de Molly Weasley se alzó y llegó a todos los rincones de La Madriguera.

- ¡Chicos¡¡A cenar!

La tensión se disipó al instante. Hermione aprovechó la ocasión para arrastrar a Ron hacia la casa. Harry esperó un tiempo prudencial para hacer lo mismo con Malfoy.

- ¿Lo que has dicho es verdad?

Dio un respingo. La pregunta de Draco le había sobresaltado, ensimismado como estaba pensando en sus dos amigos. Parpadeó y miró al rubio, confuso.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Viniste a hablar conmigo sólo porque te sentías solo? -preguntó Draco en tono levemente acusador- ¿Porque esos dos estaban en plan parejita y no te hacían caso?

Harry desvió la mirada. No sabía qué decir. Porque en parte él tenía razón... y en parte se equivocaba. Había más razones aparte del simple aburrimiento y la soledad. Pero eran, de momento, inconfesables.

- ¿Importa eso? -respondió en tono evasivo.

Draco esperó unos segundos, y después se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que no.

- Entonces¿entramos? -preguntó el Gryffindor, echándose la escoba al hombro.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza. Empezó a andar, todavía algo lento debido a la pierna, aunque bastante más rápido que antes de salir de la habitación. Harry caminó a su par, y, juntos, entraron en La Madriguera.

Dos días después, Draco Malfoy volvió a despertarse con las primeras luces del alba. Pero, por una vez, no le importó.

Se incorporó en la cama, desperezándose al mismo tiempo que observaba el lecho contiguo, donde dormía profundamente el Gryffindor. Sonrió para sí. Harry todavía tardaría una hora en despertarse, con suerte. Pero mientras, él tenía, por fin, algo que hacer.

Se inclinó y cogió un libro que había dejado sobre la mesilla de noche. _Pociones Avanzadas, séptimo curso_, rezaba en la portada. Uno de los viejos libros de los hermanos Weasley, que Harry había conseguido rescatar para él de un arcón del trastero. A falta de otra lectura más interesante, Draco, que era un fanático de las Pociones, se entretenía leyendo el libro cuando no tenía otra cosa que hacer... cuando Harry no estaba con él.

Abrió una página al azar, aunque su mente no se concentró inmediatamente en las propiedades avanzadas de la madreselva. Estaba demasiado ocupado rememorando los días pasados... sonrió de nuevo al recordar la cara que habían puesto todos esa noche, al verles entrar a los dos juntos. El rostro de Lupin era un poema, y hasta los gemelos se habían quedado con la boca abierta. Por primera vez no hubo discusiones acerca de quién se sentaría junto a Draco; el sitio fue ocupado por Harry, que renunció así a la compañía de Ron y Hermione.

Draco se sentía feliz, pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar que una vocecilla a la que procuraba no escuchar muy a menudo, le advirtiera de que Harry sólo se comportaba así para fastidiar a Hermione, y, sobre todo a Ron. Pero, estuviera movido por la venganza o no, lo cierto es que disfrutaba de su compañía.

Pasó la página. El día anterior, Ron había vuelto a insistir a Harry para que jugaran al quidditch. El Slytherin aún recordaba la cara de estupor del moreno ante la desfachatez de Weasley. Sin embargo, Harry había asentido... girándose inmediatamente hacia él para invitarle a participar.

La sonrisa triunfal de Ron se había congelado, convirtiéndose en una mueca de disgusto. Pero, por una vez, Draco había renunciado a fastidiar al pelirrojo. Lo cierto es que no se veía montado en una de las escobas de la familia, jugando con Harry, Ron y Hermione. No; una cosa es que hubiera hecho las paces con Potter, y otra acabar jugando en el jardín con la comadreja y la sangre-sucia. Ni hablar.

Ante su insistencia, Harry se había conformado con dejarle de nuevo encerrado en la habitación... no sin antes proporcionarle el ejemplar de _Pociones Avanzadas_. El brillo de los ojos de Draco fue más elocuente para él que las palabras de agradecimiento que a duras penas balbuceó el rubio, no muy acostumbrado a semejantes ceremonias.

El almuerzo de ese día resultó la comida más agradable que Draco había disfrutado desde que llegara a La Madriguera. Lo cuál no era mucho decir, pues ahora, además de la indiferencia de todos, tenía que soportar las miradas de odio de Ron. Pero Harry volvía a estar a su lado, conversando con él en voz baja, y paliando, de alguna forma, su soledad.

Al terminar de comer Ron volvió a pegarse a Harry como una lapa. Pero el moreno se escabulló hacia arriba con Draco, con la excusa de ayudarle a subir las escaleras, y disfrutó siendo él quien, por una vez, dejara al pelirrojo plantado con un par de narices.

- ¿De qué te ríes? No me digas que Percy escribía chistes en los márgenes de los libros...

Draco dio un bote en la cama, sobresaltado.

- ¡Potter! -exclamó, llevandose la mano al pecho, donde el corazón latía de forma desbocada- ¡me has dado un susto de muerte¿cuánto hace que estás despierto?

- Un rato -confesó Harry, incorporándose en la cama- pero estabas tan mono, leyendo en la cama y riéndote tu solo, que no quise molestarte.

_Estabas tan mono._ ¿Por qué no pensaba lo que iba a decir antes de abrir su bocaza? Mas Draco simuló no haberlo oído, y Harry simuló no haberlo dicho. Afortunadamente, las voces de los gemelos Weasley se filtraron por las rendijas de la puerta, rompiendo el tenso momento.

- ¿Bajamos ya? -preguntó Harry, poniéndose en pie.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, armándose de paciencia.

- Potter -murmuró en tono de advertencia.

- Ni Potter ni nada -replicó Harry sin dejarse intimidar, arrancando el libro de manos de Draco y soltándolo encima de su propia cama-. Ya sé que preferirías quedarte aquí leyendo ese libro tan divertido, pero me temo, Malfoy, que ni siquiera un aristócrata sangre limpia como tú puede prescindir todavía de comer para seguir viviendo.

- Ya como -murmuró Draco a la defensiva.

- Sí, claro, dentro de poco estarás como mi primo Dudley -masculló Harry, inclinándose para coger el bastón-. O te levantas, o te levanto a bastonazos -amenazó, y, a pesar de su sonrisa bromista, Draco advirtió que era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

Con un gruñido de disgusto, se incorporó, y le arrebató el bastón a Harry para apoyarse en el suelo.

- ¿Satisfecho, Potter? -preguntó, levantando una ceja.

El Gryffindor le devolvió una sonrisa triunfal.

- Mucho, Malfoy -respondió, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. La abrió, y esperó a que el rubio llegara a su altura-. Después de ti.

- Accedí a ser tu amigo, no a que copiaras mi sarcasmo -puntualizó Draco, saliendo al pasillo. Harry cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

- Algo me tenías que pegar¿no? Yo te enseño a volar bien, y tú...

- Potter -advirtió Draco alzando peligrosamente el bastón, y él tampoco bromeaba.

Harry levantó ambas manos, dándose por vencido, aunque no pudo contener una risa. El Slytherin le ignoró, y llegó antes que él al pie de las escaleras. Allí, se sujetó a la barandilla con una mano, mientras esperaba a que Harry llegara junto a él.

Segundos después, sintió cómo el Gryffindor le quitaba el bastón y le cogía del brazo.

- ¿Cómo andas? -preguntó, al tiempo que ambos empezaban a descender las escaleras.

- Algo mejor -respondió Draco. Mucho mejor, en realidad. Pero, con una rapidez asombrosa, se había acostumbrado a la idea de que Harry le ayudase a bajar las empinadas escaleras de La Madriguera.

Y al Gryffindor tampoco le disgustaba ese pequeño ritual diario. Ni siquiera cuando llegaba al piso superior y notaba todas las miradas fijas en su nuca. Después de dos días de extraña amistad con Draco, poco le importaba ya lo que los demás pensaran.

Para su propia sorpresa, ambos habían congeniado con una rapidez casi asombrosa. Más exacto habría sido decir que Draco se había agarrado a él como a un clavo ardiendo. Después de semanas sin cruzar una sola palabra amable con nadie, no sólo había aceptado relacionarse con Harry; se había abierto hacia él como no recordaba haberlo hecho con nadie. El Gryffindor era el primer sorprendido al ver que, tan sólo dos días después, Draco y él se trataban ya con más confianza que la que el Slytherin había tenido jamás con cualquiera de sus compañeros de casa. Y, aunque no conocía la razón por la que Draco Malfoy, su antiguo enemigo, había decidido ser así de amable con él, lo cierto es que no le disgustaba. Más bien, estaba encantado con ello.

Al fin llegaron abajo, y Harry soltó el brazo de Draco y miró hacia la mesa de la cocina mientras éste volvía a apoyarse en el bastón. Le sorprendió ver un hueco allí, y entonces recordó que Ginny seguía en casa de Luna. Se había ido el día anterior, y Harry no había notado demasiado su falta. Había estado demasiado ocupado, intentando ganarse la confianza del Slytherin que dormía en su misma habitación.

- ¡Malfoy¡¡Malfoy!

Draco despertó, zarandeado suavemente por alguien... cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con el rostro de Harry a escasos centímetros del suyo, inclinado sobre la cama.

Se incorporó de golpe, sintiendo la camiseta del pijama pegada a su piel empapada de sudor... Harry se enderezó, observándole analíticamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Que qué pasa? -respondió el moreno, mirándole- ¿qué demonios estabas soñando? Por la forma en la que te movías parecía que te estaban torturando en sueños...

Se interrumpió, sintiendo que había dicho algo inapropiado. Pero Draco no le escuchaba. ¿Que qué había estado soñando? Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, apartándose el pelo mojado que se le había adherido a la frente. Había soñado con Potter... con lo que esa alimaña le haría a Potter si lo pillara...

- No lo recuerdo -mintió. No era momento de explicarle a Harry cómo su sentimiento de culpabilidad le atacaba en mitad de la noche. Quizá nunca lo fuera.

Harry suspiró, mirando su reloj de cuerda.

- Son las tres de la mañana -murmuró en tono cansado.

- Lo siento -respondió Draco, mirándole.

- No lo digo por mí, sino por ti. Yo estaba despierto -replicó Harry. Después, le miró durante unos segundos con expresión indescifrable. Acababa de ocurrírsele una idea, una idea un tanto extraña, pero... De repente, se llenó los pulmones de aire, como armándose de valor, y se sentó en el borde de la cama- Échate a un lado.

- ¿Qué! -exclamó Draco, atónito.

- Que me dejes sitio -repitió Harry sin vacilar, aunque tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dominarse. Le aterrorizaba la idea de que Draco pudiera rechazarle.

- Quieres... ¿dormir conmigo? -preguntó el rubio, tan sorprendido que ni siquiera se le ocurrió ninguna réplica irónica e ingeniosa.

- Tienes pesadillas porque tienes miedo -explicó sencillamente Harry, encogiéndose de hombros-. Y la gente suele tener menos miedo cuando duerme acompañada.

- ¿En serio crees que funcionará? -respondió Draco, alzando una ceja.

- Eso espero. Y si no funciona... por lo menos no tendré que levantarme de mi cama cada dos horas para despertarte.

Creyó que Draco iba a echarlo con cajas destempladas, pero, para su sorpresa, el rubio se pegó a la pared, dejándole sitio para acostarse. No era una cama doble, pero sí lo suficientemente ancha para los dos, y Harry se acostó al lado de Draco, maravillándose aún de que sus argumentos hubieran logrado convencer al rubio. Aunque ésta vez no le había mentido. Si existía la más mínima posibilidad de que Draco pudiera dormir una sola noche de un tirón, sin pesadillas, Harry estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Le dolía ver al Slytherin retorciéndose entre sueños, probablemente asaltado por los fantasmas que había creído dejar atrás en la guarida de Voldemort.

Draco se dio la vuelta, intentando no tocar a Harry. El contacto con el moreno siempre le perturbaba, pero, en esa situación, sentía que era más de lo que podía soportar sin arriesgarse a perder completamente los papeles.

Harry no se movió. Tumbado boca arriba, se quitó las gafas y las dejó en la mesilla.

- Buenas noches, Malfoy -murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

- Buenas noches, Harry -le llegó, apagada, la respuesta, unos segundos después.

Harry tardó unos segundos en convencerse de que había escuchado bien.

- ¿Cómo?

El Slytherin se incorporó un poco, lo justo para mirarle. Aun sin gafas y en la oscuridad, Harry habría podido jurar que sonreía.

- Si vamos a dormir en la misma cama, más vale que me llames por mi nombre, Harry.

El moreno sonrió a su vez, encogiéndose de hombros.

- En tal caso... buenas noches, Draco.

- Hasta mañana, Harry.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** aquí os dejo con, probablemente, el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha. Ahora que ya son amigos, voy a intentar aligerar algo la trama. En este capítulo y en el anterior se dio a entender de forma bastante explícita, pero por si acaso aclaro: Draco ya está enamorado de Harry desde hace tiempo, por eso le acepta tan bien. Más adelante incidiré en ese tema, de momento ahí lo dejo por si a alguien le parecía raro que nuestro aristócrata se abriera tan rápidamente a la amistad con Harry. Aunque hay varias cosas que no son lo que parecen, ya lo iréis descubriendo. Como siempre, gracias por leer y espero vuestros comentarios :-) 


	6. Despertar

**FIDELIO**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling, yo sólo se los tomo prestados porque tengo mucho tiempo libre y demasiada imaginación.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Harry/Draco (es decir, chico/chico) y transcurre tras _El Príncipe Mestizo_. Léelo bajo tu responsabilidad.

**Nota al 5º capítulo:** este capitulo transcurre una semana después que el anterior, aunque hay flashbacks que conectan con el final del cuarto.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Despertar**

Harry no podía precisar con exactitud qué hora era, pero, con toda seguridad, aún quedaba bastante para el amanecer. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y sumida en un profundo silencio... roto tan sólo por la suave respiración del chico que yacía a su lado.

El Gryffindor respiró profundamente, intentando controlarse. A pesar de que ni siquiera podía verle (a la oscuridad se le sumaba su tremenda miopía) era plenamente consciente de la presencia de Draco junto a él. Escuchaba su respiración, percibía su olor, sentía su calor, y hasta era capaz de precisar el más mínimo movimiento que hacía su cuerpo. Sus cinco sentidos estaban centrados en el Slytherin. El más pequeño roce con él hacía que se le erizase el pelo y contuviera la respiración. Era, en todos los términos, una auténtica tortura.

Cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño. Aunque, por experiencia, sabía que no lo conseguiría.

Había pasado una semana desde que había tenido la genial idea de dormir en la cama de Draco. Al final Malfoy y sus amigos iban a llevar razón: su buena voluntad Gryffindor acabaría perdiéndole. Porque había sido compasión, o eso pensaba él en su momento, lo que le había llevado a levantarse de su cama en plena noche, despertar a un sudoroso y aterrado Draco de una de sus habituales pesadillas, y pedirle que le hiciera sitio a su lado arriesgándose a perder todo el terreno que llevaba ganado con el Slytherin. Había pensado, con su habitual buena voluntad, que quizá así podría dormir del tirón alguna noche. Y, un repentino cosquilleo en su estómago (indefinible en aquel primer momento) le animó a plantearle la cuestión a su nuevo amigo.

Ahora, siete días después, se confirmaba que el plan había dado resultado. Los terroríficos sueños de Draco parecían haber cesado casi por completo, y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había podido descansar durante toda la noche.

Pero, en cambio, Harry, que ya antes dormía bastante poco, se había convertido prácticamente en insomne. Lo que no le importaba demasiado; ya había sufrido alteraciones del sueño antes, en numerosas ocasiones.

Lo realmente preocupante es que, esta vez, no era el recuerdo de Voldemort, de Sirius, de Dumbledore o de Cedric Diggory los que le impedían dormir.

No. Su insomnio estaba provocado, esta vez, por Draco Malfoy.

Y eso sí que le molestaba.

Porque le había resultado muy fácil parapetarse tras su bondad Gryffindor cuando empezó a ayudar al Slytherin, cuando empezó a interesarse por él, y cuando, tras el apretón de manos más memorable de su vida, se descubrió a sí mismo pasando los días en su compañía. Al fin y al cabo, el pobre Malfoy estaba herido y solo en el mundo. Él, Harry, sólo se había acercado por compasión, porque, de alguna forma, se sentía identificado con su situación.

Incluso cuando pasaron los días y la confianza aumentó exponencialmente, le fue fácil sortear la evidencia. Tras la fachada que Draco Malfoy le había mostrado durante seis años, descubrió a un joven inteligente, agradable y con sus mismos gustos. Incluso había empezado a apreciar la ironía de Draco, su sarcasmo que, ahora, en vez de ser hiriente era ingenioso. Se dijo a sí mismo que, al fin y al cabo, Hermione y Ron le ignoraban. No era raro que hubiese acabado llevándose bien con Draco. No era extraño que hubiese terminado haciéndose amigo de la persona a la cuál había odiado durante toda su etapa escolar.

Pero, cuando empezó a compartir cama con él, cuando sintió por primera vez su cuerpo dormido rozando apenas el suyo... tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia de que algo nuevo estaba pasando. Porque no entraba dentro de la lista de valores de su casa el sentir un cosquilleo cuando Draco lo tocaba, el pasar horas pensando en él, o en quedarse extasiado mirándole cuando, al alba, la luz permitía que viese su rostro sumido en un profundo sueño.

No recordaba haberse sentido de esa forma con respecto a nadie. Y tampoco recordaba esa sensación asfixiante, imperiosa, que le alcanzaba cuando veía su cabeza en la almohada, a pocos centímetros de la suya. Noche tras noche, se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo clamaba por tocarle, por abrazarle, por...

Suspiró de nuevo.

...por besarle.

Nunca, nunca, se había sentido así. Ni siquiera con Cho o con Ginny. Su relación con ambas chicas había sido de lo más pausada, de lo más tranquila. Muchas horas de conversación, abrazos para saludarse o despedirse y algún esporádico y breve beso. Pero nunca, jamás, ese deseo tan intenso, esa necesidad de tenerlas entre sus brazos. Y ese peso en su corazón provocado por la frustración de no poder hacerlo.

Maldita sea...

Intentó relajarse, abstraerse de la presencia de Draco. Y su mente volvió, sin apenas ser consciente, al primer despertar que ambos tuvieron juntos...

_Como cada mañana, Draco despertó cuando los primeros rayos de luz penetraron en la habitación, perturbando su sueño. Pero, al contrario que todos los días, una sensación de paz, de descanso, de haber dormido bien para variar, le invadió en cuando despertó. Aún un poco adormilado, en ese estado en el que todavía no se está completamente despierto, Draco pensó que, por una vez, Voldemort, sus padres y su padrino habían desaparecido por completo de sus sueños. Al menos había tenido una noche de relativa paz. Satisfecho, suspiró mientras enterraba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry..._

_Un momento._

_Draco se quedó paralizado, y en ese momento su cabeza se despejó completamente. La noche anterior se había quedado dormido de espaldas a Harry, lo recordaba muy bien. Ahora, sin embargo, podía sentir perfectamente un cuerpo junto al suyo... y no sólo eso..._

_Se arriesgó a abrir un ojo._

_¡Maldición!_

_Harry seguía en la misma postura que el día anterior, boca arriba en su lado de la cama. Él, sin embargo, en algún momento de la noche se había dado media vuelta, apretándose contra Harry y..._

_Draco miró con incredulidad su brazo, colocado sobre el pecho del Gryffindor. No, no podía ser. ¿Había acabado abrazando a Harry?_

_Durante unos instantes se quedó completamente inmóvil, temeroso de que cualquier movimiento pudiera despertar al otro. En esos momentos sólo pensaba en una solución para salir airosamente de aquella embarazosa situación; lo que menos quería es que Harry despertase para encontrarse con semejante estampa. _

_Respiró profundamente, armándose de valor, y, lentamente, empezó a retirar el brazo, intentando rozar a Harry lo menos posible._

_Pero, en el momento en el que dejó de tocar el cuerpo del Gryffindor, la mano de éste pareció cobrar vida de repente, atrapando la suya._

_- ¡Te pillé! -exclamó Harry, abriendo los ojos y girándose hacia él con una sonrisa._

_Draco se quedó paralizado, incapaz de moverse. Su brazo volvió a su posición original, encima del torso de Potter. La sangre se le agolpó en las mejillas, y dio gracias a Merlín de que Harry no llevase las gafas puestas... aunque la alegría le duró poco, porque al instante el moreno tendió la mano hacia la mesilla._

_- ¿Estabas despierto? -balbuceó Draco, cuya mente trabajaba a toda velocidad en la ardua tarea de encontrar una salida mínimamente digna a aquella situación._

_- Desde hace un rato -admitió Harry, colocándose las gafas-. No he podido dormir mucho. No por tu culpa -añadió rápidamente-. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y me he desvelado._

_Al fin, se giró a mirar a Draco. Éste tragó con fuerza, temeroso de la reacción del Gryffindor. Pero Harry se limitó a mirarle._

_- ¿Has dormido bien? -preguntó._

_Draco alzó las cejas. ¿Que si había dormido bien¡Merlín! Se despertaba abrazado al que había sido su enemigo durante seis años... ¿y lo único que se le ocurría era preguntarle que si había dormido bien!_

_Harry pareció leer la estupefacción en el rostro del rubio. Bajando la mirada hacia el brazo de éste, sonrió._

_- Ah, sí, eso -murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros. Después esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica-. Bueno, mientras no tengas pesadillas, no me importa que me utilices de osito de peluche, Draco._

_Draco frunció el ceño. Un instante después, la almohada se estrellaba contra la cara de Harry, quien empezó a reírse a carcajadas. _

Sonrió al pensar cómo había trivializado la situación, haciendo que Draco olvidara su vergüenza. Olvidándose él mismo de su propia incomodidad.

Había sido la única salida que había encontrado. De haber hecho cualquier otra cosa, de haber respondido seriamente, Draco lo habría notado. Habría leído en su cara cómo se había sentido Harry cuando despertó para descubrir que su antiguo enemigo estaba abrazándole, y entonces, invariablemente, habría sabido que le había gustado.

Le había gustado... cerró los ojos con fuerza. No era posible, no podía ser posible. No podía sentirse así respecto a Draco. No era normal. No...

Un gemido le devolvió a la realidad que, ciertamente, nunca había abandonado del todo, la realidad de Draco Malfoy durmiendo a su lado. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se movía, cómo era desplazado sobre el colchón. No podía verle, pero estaba seguro de que tenía el rostro contraído en una mueca de miedo.

Desechó todas las dudas de su mente, y se giró en la cama hacia él. Draco murmuraba entre sueños, palabras ininteligibles pero, sin duda alguna, cargadas de terror. Y Harry, como llevaba haciendo desde hace una semana, no dudó.

Tanteó su cuerpo en la oscuridad, y se pegó a él al tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo. La reacción de Draco no se hizo esperar: sin despertarse, se giró hacia Harry y se apretó contra él, abrazándole a su vez.

Harry contuvo la respiración cuando sintió la cabeza de Draco enterrándose en su pecho. Al instante volvió a escuchar la sosegada respiración del Slytherin. El moreno dejó vagar por unos segundos sus dedos por la espalda de Draco, y, al fin, se detuvo.

Cerró los ojos, de nuevo. ¡Quién le iba a decir a él que casi acabaría rogando para que Draco sufriera pesadillas! Ahora sí estaba seguro de poder dormirse. La frustración, si no completamente, había desaparecido en parte.

Se relajó, sintiendo como en un sueño el calor de Draco contra su piel. Y, dejándose llevar por el rumor de su respiración, se quedó completamente dormido.

- ¡Harry¡¡Harry!

El grito y los golpes que le siguieron le despertaron bruscamente. Abrió los ojos, y distinguió apenas los contornos de la iluminada habitación.

- ¡Harry! -volvió a escuchar, y esta vez no tuvo ningún problema en distinguir la voz de su amiga Hermione.

- ¿Sí? -contestó.

Mal hecho.

Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta. Seguía abrazado a Draco, en la misma posición en la que al fin había conseguido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. Sintió el cuerpo del Slytherin tensarse bajo sus brazos, al tiempo que le oía mascullar algo. Sin embargo, no se detuvo a escuchar qué tenía que decir el rubio respecto a la situación. De un salto, haciendo gala de sus reflejos de buscador, se desasió de su abrazo y se puso en pie.

- ¿Estáis despiertos? -preguntó Hermione.

- No, te respondemos porque seguimos dormidos -murmuró Draco en tono irónico, casi al mismo tiempo que Harry asentía.

- La señora Weasley quiere que bajéis a desayunar ya -informó Hermione- es tarde.

- De acuerdo, Hermione, ya bajamos -replicó Harry, aún con los nervios en tensión.

Sin embargo, Hermione Granger no parecía tener la más mínima intención de entrar en la habitación de los dos chicos. Simplemente, se alejó de allí, y sus pasos se perdieron en el pasillo.

Un doble suspiro de alivio se dejó escuchar en la habitación.

- Demos gracias a la buena educación de Granger -murmuró Draco, y Harry escuchó cómo se incorporaba y se ponía en pie.

- De todas formas no nos habría pillado -respondió Harry, aún envuelto en su ceguera.

- Oh, sí. Muy aguda tu intervención, Harry -le llegó la respuesta sarcástica de Draco. El aludido frunció el ceño, pero no se movió. No veía tres en un hipogrifo. Tenía calculada la distancia desde la cama a la mesilla, pero, de pie como estaba en mitad de la habitación, se sentía desorientado.

De repente, sintió que alguien le agarraba del brazo e, instantes después, algo que parecían sus gafas acercándose a su rostro. La nube que cubría sus ojos se diluyó, y su entorno volvió a cobrar formas y colores definidos.

Empezando por el rubio que le sonreía, burlón.

- Gracias -dijo Harry, acomodándose las gafas para ocultar su incomodidad.

- De nada -replicó Draco-. Y ahora, ingenioso Harry Potter, dime¿qué excusa ibas a ponerle a Granger cuando ella se fijara en que tu cama está impecablemente hecha aunque, supuestamente, acabas de despertarte?

Harry se giró, y supo que Malfoy tenía razón. La cama deshecha en donde ambos habían dormido contrastaba con aquélla que, supuestamente, debería haber ocupado él... la misma que no se usaba desde hacía una semana, aunque, evidentemente, nadie más que ellos lo sabían.

Volvió a mirarle.

- ¿Te imaginas la cara que habría puesto Hermione?

Un instante después, los dos estaban riendo a carcajadas. Entre risas, Draco se dirigió a su cama, y, como todas las mañanas, arregló las sábanas con la ayuda de Harry. Molly Weasley estaba impresionada al ver lo pulcros que se habían vuelto los dos chicos. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar que, en realidad, lo hacían para que nadie sospechara de su engaño.

Harry observó de reojo a Draco mientras éste se movía por la habitación. La cojera había remitido, y parecía usar su pierna con absoluta normalidad. Por eso, enarcó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa cuando el Slytherin buscó el bastón de Lucius.

- ¿Para qué lo quieres? Ya no lo necesitas.

Draco le miró con confusión, como si él mismo acabara de darse cuenta. Después bajó los ojos hacia el bastón, dándole vueltas entre sus manos. Harry pensó que, después de tanto tiempo usándolo, se sentía raro sin él. Al fin y al cabo, era lo único que le quedaba de su padre.

- ¿Lo dejo aquí? -preguntó en tono extraño, dirigiendo una mirada furtiva a la puerta por encima de su hombro.

Harry parpadeó.

- ¡Pues claro¿Dónde si no?

- ¿Estará seguro? -preguntó a su vez Draco, mirándole-. Nadie va a entrar para llevárselo... ¿verdad?

El Gryffindor le devolvió la mirada, perplejo. La actitud de Draco le desconcertaba. Parecía nervioso ante la simple idea de desprenderse por unos minutos del bastón...

Se acercó a él, y, suavemente, se lo quitó de las manos. Draco lo dejó hacer, lo que representó una auténtica prueba de lo mucho que había llegado a confiar en él. Se limitó a mirarle, impasible, mientras Harry guardaba el bastón de Lucius en el interior de su propio baúl.

- Ahí nadie mirará -aseguró, poniéndose de nuevo en pie. Aunque no entendía por qué, estaba claro que la sola idea de perder el dichoso bastón llenaba de terror a Draco. Y decidió atajar el problema de la manera más fácil.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Harry le colocó una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Vamos?

El Slytherin asintió. Los dos salieron de la habitación, aún en pijama. Al llegar al pie de la escalera, instintivamente se giró hacia Draco para agarrarle, y entonces recordó que su amigo ya se había recuperado de su lesión.

Pero, para su sorpresa, encontró el brazo de Malfoy enlazándose con el suyo. Alzó las cejas, mirándole.

- Todavía me duele un poco -se justificó Draco ante la muda pregunta.

Y Harry asintió sin decir nada. Aunque lo cierto es que sentía poco menos que eufórico cuando empezó a bajar las escaleras. Últimamente había descubierto que el tocar a Draco siempre le hacía sentir así. Más o menos en el mismo momento en el que descubrió que estar con él le hacía sentir bien. Últimamente...

Resultaba curioso lo pronto que ambos se habían adaptado a aquella situación. En unos cuántos días habían pasado de odiarse a muerte a ser amigos. En una semana, se habían convertido, casi, en amigos íntimos. En el más literal sentido de la palabra.

Harry reflexionó mientras bajaban las empinadas escaleras de La Madriguera. Qué pronto se había acostumbrado a despertar con Draco Malfoy entre sus brazos. Desde aquella primera vez, hacía una semana, en la que descubrió que la imagen del rubio abrazándole entre sueños hacía que se le secara la garganta, habían pasado muchas otras.

Y qué sencillo resultaba tomarlo todo con naturalidad, separarse de Draco cada mañana como si aquéllo fuera lo más normal del mundo. Convencerse a sí mismo de que lo hacía por mitigar su miedo, por evitar que volviera a despertarse entre gemidos de terror...

...hasta que se sorprendió al descubrirse a sí mismo deseando que volvieran de nuevo aquellos sueños, para que así Draco tuviera que buscar la seguridad de su cuerpo en mitad de la noche. Para que, sin ni siquiera despertarse, volviera a abrazarle.

Porque sólo entonces era capaz Harry de conciliar el sueño.

Qué rápido se había acostumbrado a dormir estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Y cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde aquella primera mañana...

_- Idiota -murmuró el Slytherin, aunque en el fondo se sentía aliviado. Harry había conseguido eliminar la tensión que sentía al tomárselo con tanta ligereza._

_- Siempre ha sido fácil cabrearte -admitió Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

_- Mira quién fue a hablar -replicó Draco, dejando la almohada en su sitio-. Y no seas tan escandaloso, podrían escucharnos, y entrar a ver qué pasa, y..._

_Harry asintió._

_- Y preguntarse qué hacemos tú y yo en la misma cama -completó la frase, lanzando una mirada penetrante al rubio._

_- Exacto, Harry. Y no les culparía, porque yo tampoco lo sé._

_Al instante se arrepintió de haber hablado tanto. Harry volvió a mirarle, ahora completamente serio._

_- ¿Te molesta? -preguntó, temeroso de escuchar la respuesta. El día anterior se había dejado llevar por la extraña empatía que empezaba a sentir hacia Draco... ahora se preguntaba si no habría abusado de su confianza, aunque en todo momento había tenido la sensación de que Malfoy estaba tan cómodo como él._

_- No -negó el Slytherin con vehemencia. A punto estuvo de dejar escapar una carcajada. ¿Molestarle? Si Harry supiera... si Harry tuviera tan sólo una remota idea del cosquilleo que le recorría el estómago cada vez que sus cuerpos se rozaban..._

Si Harry supiera eso, no habría dormido contigo. Ni siquiera se te acercaría. _Nuevamente allí estaba esa vocecilla para echar por tierra sus ilusiones. _

_- ¿Entonces? -insistió Harry, devolviendo a Draco a la realidad. A éste le costó unos segundos volver a situarse en la conversación._

_Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, boca arriba, evitando mirar a Harry._

_- No me molesta. Me extraña._

_- ¿Te extraña?_

_Draco respiró profundamente antes de continuar. _

_- Harry... te estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí -empezó, en el tono de voz más sincero que Harry le había escuchado nunca emplear-. Desde hace un año, mi vida ha sido un infierno. Desde que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se... -se detuvo en seco, corrigiéndose al instante- me encargó que matara a Dumbledore, todo se ha ido desmoronando alrededor mío... He perdido a mis padres, a mi padrino..._

_- Draco -le detuvo, Harry, preocupado-. No hace falta que..._

_- Déjame terminar -le pidió el Slytherin, y, esta vez sí, giró la cabeza para mirarle, clavando sus ojos grises en los verdes de Harry. El moreno contuvo un escalofrío-. Antes de que llegaras tú, todo me resultaba insoportable. Ahora... ahora por lo menos no me siento tan solo._

_- ¿Entonces¿dónde está el problema? -preguntó Harry, enternecido por el agradecimiento de Draco, pero aún preocupado._

_- El problema es que no consigo olvidar que durante seis años hemos sido enemigos acérrimos -planteó Draco sin ambages-. Prácticamente desde que llegamos a Hogwarts empecé a hacerte la vida imposible..._

_Se detuvo al ver que Harry sonreía. El moreno estaba tan aliviado que a punto estuvo de reír. ¡Así que era eso!_

_- ¿Hacerme la vida imposible¿Tú? -respondió Harry, negando con la cabeza-. Draco, tú y yo fuimos enemigos prácticamente desde el primer momento en el que nos vimos. Somos miembros de dos casas diametralmente opuestas, estábamos destinados a odiarnos._

_- Pero aún así..._

_- Pero aún así, a pesar de ser mi enemigo -le interrumpió Harry con una mirada enigmática- me has hecho menos daño que el que tú crees._

_- Me he burlado de ti -insistió Draco, que había tenido que armarse de valor para plantear el tema, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar ahora-. He intentado tirarte de la escoba. He... bueno, ya ni recuerdo todas las cosas que te he hecho._

_- ¿Y crees que eso me dolió? -preguntó Harry, sonriendo tristemente-. No me importaba que tú me insultaras, Draco, eso era de esperar. Al fin y al cabo, eras un Slytherin -confesó el moreno, incorporándose en la cama-. ¿Quieres saber lo que realmente me molestó en estos seis años de escuela¿Quieres saber lo que, en su momento, me dolió y me deprimió? Que mis compañeros de Gryffindor me dejaran de lado cuando más necesitaba de su apoyo. Que Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se unieran a vosotros contra mí cuando me seleccionaron para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Que mi mejor amigo dejara de hablarme porque pensaba_ _que había hecho trampas. Que ni siquiera mis compañeros de casa creyeran que Quien-tú-sabes había regresado..._

_Suspiró, frotándose las sienes. Recordar era más duro de lo que parecía. Al momento sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro, y, cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que Draco también se había incorporado y lo miraba._

_- Debió ser difícil para ti -murmuró._

_Harry asintió._

_- Más de lo que piensas. Todo el mundo me trata como a un héroe, como al famoso Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, pero, en realidad, sólo puedo contar con Ron y con Hermione... a veces ni siquiera eso -terminó en tono amargo, recordando lo que había pasado hacía un par de días._

_Draco asintió, pensativo._

_- Yo también me sentía solo -confesó, al fin, segundos después-. A mí todos me trataban como al hijo de Lucius Malfoy, el futuro mortífago, la futura mano derecha del Innombrable. Tenía una cohorte de aduladores, pero ningún amigo de verdad... nadie se atrevía a convertirse en el mejor amigo de alguien que estaba destinado a ser uno de los más leales servidores del Señor Tenebroso..._

_- Al final vamos a descubrir que tenemos más en común que lo que nosotros mismos pensamos... -observó Harry, levantando una ceja-. De cualquier modo, Draco, deja ya de preocuparte por lo que hiciste._

_- No puedo olvidarlo -replicó Draco, bajando la cabeza-. Han ocurrido tantas cosas entre nosotros... ¡por Merlín, Harry, te rompí la nariz en el expreso de Hogwarts!_

_- ¿Y qué me dices de lo que pasó en los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona? -contestó suavemente Harry-. Yo no te rompí la nariz, pero casi te mato._

_- Hiciste bien -respondió Draco, sonriendo levemente- porque yo iba a hacerte algo peor. Me puse furioso al saber que me habías visto llorar..._

_Se detuvo, perdiéndose a sí mismo entre una marea de recuerdos, todos trágicos. Harry le palmeó suavemente el brazo, y el Slytherin le miró._

_- No pienses en eso, Draco. Y escucha..._

_Draco cedió y clavó sus ojos grises en los de Harry. Éste se quedó absorto durante unos segundos, observándole como hipnotizado. Después, se forzó a sí mismo a volver a la realidad, y a retomar el hilo de la conversación._

_- Dices que te resulta raro esto. Bien, a mí también, no puedo negarlo -confesó, sin apartar un solo segundo la vista de Draco-. Es cierto que durante seis años tú y yo no nos hemos llevado precisamente bien, y no niego que he llegado a odiarte bastante._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Entonces vi cómo te trataban y me sentí mal por ello. Y me dije que, aunque hubieras sido mi peor enemigo en Hogwarts, no eras tan malvado como para que te trataran así._

_- Yo metí a los mortífagos en Hogwarts, Harry -le interrumpió Draco en tono firme-. Yo intenté matar a Dumbledore._

_Harry esbozó una sonrisa enigmática. El rubio no tenía ni idea de que él había estado en la torre aquella noche. Por el momento, decidió reservar esa información, no muy seguro de cómo se lo tomaría Draco._

_- Pero no lo mataste tú, y eso es lo que cuenta._

_- ¿Adónde pretendes llegar, Harry? -preguntó Draco en tono impaciente, cruzándose de brazos. No le apetecía discutir sobre aquél tema, ni con Harry ni con nadie._

_El Gryffindor percibió la incomodidad de Draco y se apresuró a contestar._

_- A que ese día, lo admito, acudí a ti en parte por compasión... en parte porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer -el rostro de Draco se ensombreció, recordando la pregunta que le había hecho a Harry cuando ambos estaban en el jardín de La Madriguera-. Pero desde ese día he descubierto que eres un chico muy diferente al que yo conocí en Hogwarts. No sé si porque allí estabas obligado a ser desagradable conmigo, o porque querías vengarte de esa primera vez en la que te rechacé tan bruscamente. El caso, Draco, es que ahora me siento cómodo estando contigo, y creo que a ti te ocurre lo mismo. Por supuesto que entre ambos ha corrido literalmente la sangre, pero... -se encogió de hombros- sólo puedo decirte que me gusta ser tu amigo, Draco Malfoy._

_El rubio levantó una ceja._

_- Yo no te voy a decir que me siento bien contigo. Ya he dormido abrazado a ti, mi cupo de sensibilidad diario se ha agotado._

_- No hace falta que digas nada -replicó el moreno, sonriendo-. Simplemente olvidemos lo que ha pasado entre nosotros durante estos seis últimos años._

_- Por mí de acuerdo -resolvió Draco, poniéndose en pie-. Por cierto¿significa eso que ya no estás _conmigo _porque te aburres?_

_Harry le dirigió una mirada enigmática mientras se levantaba._

_- Bueno... digamos que he descubierto que el Slytherin arrogante e insoportable con el que me he pasado peleando seis años de mi vida puede ser una compañía agradable -respondió en tono sarcástico, agachándose para coger el bastón y dárselo a Draco._

_- Lo mismo digo de ti, Gryffindor. Ganas bastante cuando no estás en clase haciendo de San Potter._

_- Y tú cuando no estás rodeado de tus perros guardianes, intentando demostrarle al mundo lo malo que eres._

_Draco esbozó una sonrisa triste, y miró a Harry durante un segundo antes de dirigirse a la puerta._

_- Eso es porque delante de ti no tengo que fingir ser lo que no soy, Harry -confesó antes de salir de la habitación, dejando detrás a un perplejo Gryffindor._

_

* * *

_

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, esto se ha retrasado un poco, principalmente por dos razones. Empiezo los exámenes finales en poco menos de una semana, y he sufrido una repentina falta de inspiración (no es es que no supiese qué hacer, sino que tenía varias ideas en mente y no tenía muy claro por dónde empezar). Además lo que al principio iba a ser un capítulo se convirtió en dos cuando me di cuenta de que tenía más de 20 páginas escritas. Este es el primero, el siguiente lo colgaré lo más pronto posible porque aún me faltan un par de escenas por escribir, no os preocupéis que a partir del capítulo seis empezará a haber algo de acción :P

Contestación a un par de cosas...

**aLy:** ¿tiquismiquis? Al contrario, te doy las gracias por comentarme ese par de detalles, no he tenido tiempo de corregirlo pero me servirá para tenerlo en cuenta de aquí en adelante. Lo de los tratamientos entre distintos personajes es que me mata, la mitad de los errores que tengo son por eso xDDD Pues eso, gracias por avisarme :-)

**Yoppp:** gracias por el comentario, pero, créeme, actualizo lo más rápido posible teniendo en cuenta las fechas en las que estamos... En cuanto lo de ser el fic más leído, jamás había soñado con tener ni la mitad de los lectores que tengo ahora, te aseguro que estoy más que satisfecha xD ¡Gracias por leer!

A los demás muchas gracias, no puedo contestar todas las reviews una a una porque de verdad que no tengo tiempo para nada, espero que este capítulo os guste y os espero en el siguiente.


	7. Autocontrol

**FIDELIO**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling, yo sólo se los tomo prestados porque tengo mucho tiempo libre y demasiada imaginación.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Harry/Draco (es decir, chico/chico) y transcurre tras _El Príncipe Mestizo_. Léelo bajo tu responsabilidad.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Autocontrol**

La tormenta estalló justo después del desayuno. Draco se había puesto en pie y Harry se apresuró a seguirle. La asfixiante atmósfera de La Madriguera se había incrementado exponencialmente desde que pasaba los días con Draco, y ahora era capaz de precisar con exactitud cómo se sentía el rubio una semana antes.

Las miradas de odio que antes se dirigían al Slytherin ahora lo eran de incomprensión y desconcierto, y Harry podía sentirlas clavadas en su nuca. Nadie, salvo Ron, había hecho ni un solo comentario. Nadie le había preguntado por qué demonios perdía su tiempo con Draco Malfoy. Pero el silencio resultaba tanto o casi más expresivo.

Ron había pasado de intentar congraciarse de nuevo con Harry a ignorarle completamente. Hermione seguía manteniéndose distante, como si nada de eso fuera con ella. Harry, a su vez, los ignoraba a ambos, sintiéndose mitad dolido, mitad furioso. No le parecía justo que ellos hubiesen decidido dejarle de lado cuando estaban en plan parejita y que ahora le reprocharan el que pasara su tiempo con Draco. No le parecía justo, porque no lo era.

Y, sin embargo, se sentía mal. Sólo una vez había pasado tanto tiempo peleado con Ron, y Harry le había echado muchísimo de menos. Y esta vez no era la excepción. Por una parte maldecía el carácter tan infantil de su amigo; por otra, estaba deseando hablar de nuevo con él, hacer las paces.

Y a pesar de eso era capaz de darse cuenta de que la tensión entre ambos había alcanzado su punto álgido.

Hasta que, al final, estalló.

- No sé qué te da ese hurón para que pases tanto tiempo con él.

Todo empezó con una frase. Una simple frase.

Ronald Weasley no tenía la más mínima intención de dar a entender lo que Harry entendió. Él no era incapaz de imaginarse la marea de sentimientos cruzados que incomodaban a su mejor amigo. Su acusación estaba cargada de rencor, de amargura y de recelo, sí, pero no de doble sentido.

Sin embargo, Harry no se lo tomó así. Confuso como estaba por sus sentimientos más que dudosos respecto al Slytherin, creyó que Ron estaba queriendo insinuar lo que él mismo estaba empezando a reconocer.

Y eso le puso furioso.

Apenas el pelirrojo terminó de hablar, Draco alzó una ceja y preparó una de sus ingeniosas, mordaces e hirientes contrarréplicas.

Y entonces, sucedió lo inesperado.

Tanto él como Weasley se quedaron atónitos cuando Harry se dio media vuelta y, sin mediar explicación alguna, se abalanzó sobre el que durante seis años había sido su mejor amigo.

- ¡Harry! -gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ron no tuvo tiempo de más. Cayó al suelo con el moreno encima suya, aunque, por fortuna, pudo esquivar el primer puñetazo que le lanzó.

- Harry, lo si... -empezó a disculparse, sorprendido por el arranque de su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, apenas un segundo después, un golpe en plena boca del estómago borraba de un plumazo su actitud conciliadora. Ron se retorció de dolor, y decidió pasar al contraataque. Al fin y al cabo, pensó mientras una furia sorda empezaba a surgir en su interior, no había dicho nada demasiado ofensivo. Y, aunque hubiese sido así, Harry no tenía ningún derecho a pegarle.

Draco, a cinco metros de la escena, contempló paralizado cómo Weasley, que era mucho más alto y musculoso que Harry, conseguía desembarazarse de él. Las tornas se invirtieron cuando apresó al moreno contra el suelo, sujetando su cabeza contra el césped que cubría irregularmente el jardín de La Madriguera.

Miró a su alrededor, asustado. ¿Dónde estaban las malditas comadrejas cuando se las necesitaba? Y sin esperar más, incapaz de ver cómo Ron le pegaba una tunda a Harry sin hacer nada por evitarlo, se lanzó contra los dos Gryffindors.

- ¡Apártate de él! -gritó, empujando a Ronald Weasley. Pillado por sorpresa, el pelirrojo se desequilibró y cayó al suelo. Y Draco se agachó junto a Harry con la intención de ayudarle a levantarse.

- No te metas en esto -masculló sin embargo Potter, haciendo ademán de apartar a Draco y de lanzarse de nuevo sobre Ron.

El Slytherin le echó los brazos al cuello y lo retuvo haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Harry gruñó y cabeceó como un toro furioso, pero Draco no le soltó.

- ¡Deja de hacer el idiota, Harry! -gritó, al límite de sus fuerzas. Ambos eran de la misma complexión y solían tener similar fuerza física, pero Draco aún estaba débil y más delgado de lo normal. No se veía capaz de seguir sujetándole durante mucho tiempo.

- ¡Suéltame, Draco!

- ¿Harry¿Draco? -repitió Ron en tono burlón, levantándose del suelo- Qué confianzas habéis tomado¿no?

- Gracias por tu ayuda, Weasley -gruñó el rubio entre dientes mientras Harry intentaba de nuevo abalanzarse sobre el pelirrojo con renovada furia. Pero no hacía falta que Potter se esforzara tanto. Porque, para alarma del rubio, Ron se dirigía directamente a su encuentro...

En ese momento, una melena pelirroja apareció en el campo de visión de Draco. Y, acto seguido, Ron cayó al suelo de bruces, tras tropezar con un pie que, casualmente, había aparecido a la altura de sus tobillos.

- ¡Ginny! -exclamó Harry, tan sorprendido que cejó en su intento de echarse encima de Ron. Draco, aliviado, dejó escapar un suspiro, pero no soltó al Gryffindor.

- Ginny -gruñó Ron. Intentó levantarse, pero su hermana se dejó caer encima de su espalda, aprisionándole contra el suelo-. ¿Qué haces¡Déjame!

- No hasta que no me expliquéis qué está pasando -dijo Ginny, cuya fría mirada pasó de su hermano a su ex-novio-. ¿No os da vergüenza¡Acabo de llegar de casa de Luna, vengo a buscaros para saludaros, y me encuentro con que estáis peleando como dos críos pequeños!

Harry miró a Ginny, buscando su apoyo, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que no tendría éxito. En la mirada de Ginny poco o nada quedaba ya de la chica que hacía tan sólo una semana había derramado lágrimas porque él no la correspondía. Ahora tenía ante sí a la versión más madura, decidida y dominante de Ginevra Weasley. Puro carácter, como su madre. Desde luego, ampliar su estancia en casa de los Lovegood parecía haberle sentado bien. Y Ginny le observaba con el mismo desprecio con el que miraba a su hermano.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¡Empezó él! -gritaron, al mismo tiempo, Harry y Ron.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, y Draco suspiró. En ese momento, una serie de pasos apresurados sobre la hierba les interrumpieron.

- ¡Harry¡Ron¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Ron hizo una mueca y Harry desvió la mirada. Y Ginny sonrió, levantándose del sueño. Porque nadie mejor que Hermione Granger para poner orden entre su novio y su mejor amigo. No podía haber llegado en mejor momento.

- Había salido a saludarles -informó Ginny, acercándose a ella- y los he encontrado peleando a puñetazo limpio.

- ¿Peleando! -repitió Hermione con expresión incrédula. Después miró a Ron y vio el hilillo de sangre que bajaba por la barbilla, y miró a Harry y vio sus gafas descolocadas y manchadas de tierra, y comprendió que lo que Ginny decía era cierto.

- ¡Ha sido él quien ha empezado! -intentó justificarse su novio, poniéndose en pie. Se limpió la sangre del rostro, consciente de lo patético de su aspecto.

- ¡Has sido tú quien me ha insultado! -bramó Harry, dando un paso al frente.

- ¡Yo no te he insultado! -replicó Ron, encarándose de nuevo con él-. Sólo te he dicho que el maldito hurón te tiene completamente absorto. ¡Y es verdad!

- ¡Deja ya de llamarle hurón¡¡Su nombre es Draco Malfoy! -gritó Harry, de nuevo fuera de sí.

Al instante se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo inapropiado. Un espero silencio se instaló en el grupo. Ron, boquiabierto, no contestó. E incluso Ginny y Hermione se le quedaron mirando con expresión desconcertada.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta el Gryffindor de que Draco no había dejado de sujetarle en ningún momento. Sus brazos le agarraban con firmeza del pecho y de la cintura. Consciente por primera vez de que acababa de dejarse en evidencia delante de todos, Harry le miró.

Draco parecía tan extrañado como el resto, pero reaccionó rápidamente. Le empujó fuera de allí, notando que la cólera de Harry se había, de algún modo, apaciguado.

- Vámonos, Harry -susurró, llevándole hasta la casa.

Ron reaccionó, al fin, y dio un paso al frente. Todavía no entendía por qué Harry le había atacado, y, lo más importante, todavía no comprendía por qué parecía preferir la compañía de Malfoy a la suya.

- ¿Por qué le defiendes? -preguntó, haciendo ademán de ir tras él.

Ginny salió tras su hermano, dispuesta a hacerle morder el polvo de nuevo. Pero no hizo falta.

- ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! -exclamó Hermione en el tono más severo que fue capaz de encontrar, ése que reservaba para recordar a sus dos amigos lo cerca que estaban los exámenes finales y lo poco que estaban estudiando. Y Ron se detuvo inmediatamente, girándose sumiso hacia Hermione.

La castaña se acercó a él, y con gesto maternal terminó de limpiar el rostro de su novio con un pañuelo limpio que sacó del bolsillo. Después, los tres siguieron con la mirada a Harry y a Draco hasta que alcanzaron el interior de la casa, preguntándose mentalmente qué clase de relación habría entre esos dos.

- Si te escuece, te fastidias.

Harry hizo una mueca al tiempo que Draco aplicaba un algodón sobre su rodilla. Se había hecho un corte muy feo al caer al suelo, y el reguero de sangre le había manchado los pantalones hasta el tobillo.

- Gracias -replicó, irónico, el Gryffindor.

Draco ni siquiera sonrió.

- No tengo varita, no puedo arriesgarme a utilizar la tuya, y... -hizo una pausa, mientras rebuscaba en el botiquín familiar de los Weasley- me parece que no podemos pedirle a los señores Weasley que te curen las heridas que te has causado peleándote con uno de sus hijos.

- Con el idiota de su hijo -rectificó Harry amargamente-. Con el idiota de Ron Weasley.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sí, con el idiota de Ron Weasley -murmuró mientras colocaba torpemente un apósito sobre la herida del Gryffindor-. Con el idiota de Ron Weasley, que se estaba peleando con el no menos idiota de Harry Potter.

Harry guardó silencio, sentado en una esquina de la bañera del cuarto de baño de los Weasley. Draco se separó un poco, mirando al moreno, intentando ignorar el hecho de que éste estaba medio desnudo frente a él, en calzoncillos.

- Lo he hecho para protegerte -dijo, al fin, el Gryffindor, dirigiendo una dolida mirada a Draco.

Draco alzó las cejas y se acercó a él. Con delicadeza, le quitó las gafas y las limpió con cuidado bajo el chorro de agua del lavabo.

- Lo sé -respondió, al fin, secándolas y colocándolas de nuevo sobre el puente de la nariz de Harry. Se sentó a su lado en el borde de la bañera, y le miró-. Y te lo agradezco. Pero, si te digo la verdad, no me cuadra tu actitud.

- Te llamó hurón...

- Tú y tus amiguitos lleváis desde cuarto llamándome así por razones obvias -replicó Draco Malfoy con una mueca- y jamás te había visto ponerte así. Sinceramente, Harry, desde esa tunda que muy merecidamente me diste en quinto curso, nunca te he visto tan violento...

Harry tragó saliva. Genial. No sólo había acabado a puñetazos con su mejor amigo, sino que ahora le tenía que explicar a Draco por qué lo había hecho... Y esta vez supo que no había escapatoria posible, no había evasiva que pudiera justificarle al tiempo que salía airoso del embrollo.

No, esta vez no le quedaba más remedio que decir la verdad. O, al menos, intentarlo.

Se armó de valor.

- Ron dijo que qué me estabas dando para que estuviera contigo -explicó, al fin, con enorme esfuerzo.

Draco no movió un músculo.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y¿Qué crees que quiso dar a entender con eso? -preguntó Harry, desviando la mirada.

Draco sonrió con malicia.

- Harry, yo le llamo comadreja, pero, en realidad, Weasley tiene el ingenio de una marmota. No sería capaz de darle doble sentido a una frase aunque se la pusiesen por escrito. Y, de cualquier forma, no entiendo qué...

El Slytherin se detuvo de repente, y Harry casi pudo escuchar el momento en el que las piezas del puzzle encajaron en su mente. Hundió la cabeza entre los hombros.

- Creíste que... ¿que la comadreja insinuó que tú y yo...? -le llegó, segundos más tarde, la pregunta incrédula de Draco.

No contestó. Hacerlo supondría ponerse en evidencia.

- Harry, mírame.

Y se encontró totalmente incapaz de no obedecerle. Al igual que Ron había respondido a la orden de Hermione, Harry giró automáticamente la cabeza para enfrentar la mirada de Draco.

Lo hizo, y en sus ojos grises había tanta ansiedad, tanto anhelo, que el Gryffindor se estremeció visiblemente. Draco le sujetó del brazo. Quería saber, _necesitaba_ saber.

- ¿Tanto te molestó que lo hiciera? -susurró.

La pregunta no dejaba una sola salida elegante, y durante unos segundos Harry titubeó, sin saber cómo afrontarla.

Draco le observó atentamente. Hasta donde él llegaba, el maldito Gryffindor del que había tenido la mala suerte de enamorarse perdidamente hacía casi dos años era perfecta e inequívocamente heterosexual. Le había visto besuquearse como un idiota con la pequeña de los Weasley, y, antes que eso, con la cursi buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw. Miles de veces le había observado desde la distancia, sintiendo el molesto aguijón de los celos mientras Harry hablaba con cualquiera de las dos. Y entre los días más infelices de su existencia se contaban, por derecho propio, la tarde en la que escuchó a unas cotorras de Ravenclaw alardear de que el famoso Harry Potter estuviera saliendo con una chica de su casa; y la memorable mañana en la que, todavía atronando en sus oídos los restos de la celebración por la victoria del equipo de Gryffindor, tuvo que enfrentarse al espectáculo más horrible de su vida: Harry entrando al Gran Comedor cogido de la mano de Ginny Weasley.

Por eso le extrañaba la reacción de Harry. ¿Por qué se había puesto así¿Por qué había creído entender que Ron había insinuado que ellos dos tenían una relación?

¿Acaso podía ser que...?

Una sombra de dolor cruzó sus ojos, y esta vez fue él quien desvió la mirada. No, no y no. Era del todo imposible. Simplemente, Potter había resultado ser un homófobo empedernido, y la sola sospecha de que entre él y el que había sido su enemigo durante tanto tiempo pudiese haber algo más que amistad le había hecho enfurecerse como nunca.

La decepción del Slytherin no pasó inadvertida a Harry. Antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, había rodeado con sus brazos los hombros del rubio.

- Draco...

El aludido le miró, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry. Por primera vez en su vida, el rostro de Draco era un libro abierto. Y el Gryffindor lo leyó con facilidad.

- ¿Draco? -repitió, esta vez sorprendido.

- Lo siento -se apresuró a contestar el Slytherin. Después, se levantó y salió del cuarto de baño.

Harry se quedó paralizado durante un segundo, preguntándose si era verdad lo que acababa de ver reflejado en los ojos grises de su antiguo enemigo. Inmediatamente se puso en pie y se apresuró a vestirse. Draco Malfoy no iba a dejarle con la palabra en la boca.

Salió del cuarto de baño y entró en su habitación. Malfoy estaba de espaldas a él, con la frente apoyada en el cristal de la ventana. Harry cerró la puerta con cuidado, y se acercó despacio, sin saber qué decir.

- Déjame solo -susurró Draco sin mirarle.

- Draco...

- ¿Quieres gastarme el nombre o qué? -exclamó el Slytherin, exasperado, girándose hacia él. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, y se apresuró a limpiárselos antes de volver a enfrentarse a Harry-. Ahora ya lo sabes. Vete y deja de perder el tiempo conmigo.

Y Harry se decidió. No sabía muy bien qué esperaba de Draco Malfoy, ni siquiera era capaz de decir con exactitud que sentía con respecto a él. Pero sí estaba seguro de una cosa: no soportaba verle sufrir.

Algo en su mente se rebeló, gritándole que no lo hiciera, pero él no le hizo caso y dio otro paso, apelando a todo el valor de su casa. Iba a decir la verdad. Aunque la verdad le pusiese en evidencia.

- No me molestó que pensara eso de nosotros -confesó impulsivamente, sabiendo que, si lo pensaba un segundo más, acabaría por no hacerlo-. Me molestó que me hubiera leído el pensamiento. Pensé que... que de alguna forma había adivinado mis sentimientos y me los estaba echando en cara.

Harry contuvo la respiración mientras Draco le miraba, completamente boquiabierto. Fugazmente pensó que, en las últimas dos semanas, se había hecho un experto en sorprender al Slytherin.

- Harry...

Volvió súbitamente a la realidad cuando Draco se acercó a él. Y nuevamente sus cinco sentidos se concentraron en Draco Malfoy. Advirtió su respiración acelerada, la duda que se reflejaba en sus ojos grises. Su olor volvió a invadirle, y, cuando su mano se posó, insegura, en su cintura, cerró los ojos durante un segundo, desbordado por las sensaciones que su tacto le provocaba.

Dudó cuando la otra mano alcanzó su nuca. Una parte de su cerebro seguía intentando llamar su atención, preguntándole que qué demonios se creía que estaba haciendo. _Es Malfoy, Harry. Es un chico. Es un hombre. Es un asqueroso mortífago. Empújale y líbrate de él. _

Pero no lo hizo. Porque una cosa era innegable, y es que, mientras el rostro de Draco se acercaba al suyo, Harry no podía pensar en otra cosa que en probar esos labios que lentamente se le aproximaban. Quería comprobar a qué sabía Draco Malfoy. Quería tocar a Draco Malfoy. Necesitaba abrazarle, y besarle, y confesarle que, desde que le había visto aquella primera noche en la que sus gritos le despertaron en plena madrugada, no había podido dejar de pensar en él ni un solo segundo. Necesitaba prometerle que siempre estaría ahí para él. Necesitaba...

Los labios de Draco rozaron apenas los suyos. Harry se estremeció, apretado como estaba contra el cuerpo del Slytherin. Sabía que Draco le estaba dejando unos segundos de margen para que recapacitara, para que le apartara de él y se fuera. La mano que mantenía en su nuca temblaba, y Harry imaginaba que el rubio le aterraba la posibilidad de que, efectivamente, el Gryffindor le empujara y le preguntara que qué se pensaba que estaba haciendo.

Pero no lo hizo. Desoyendo completamente a su conciencia, Harry cerró los ojos.

Y Draco le imitó.

Segundos después, le estaba besando.

Mantuvo sus labios contra los de Harry, todavía sin creer que de verdad estuviera besándole a él. Esperó unos instantes, temiendo que, de un momento a otro, el moreno le apartase bruscamente.

Harry estaba paralizado, tan paralizado que ni siquiera alcanzó a responder al beso. Draco le estaba besando. Era real. Y él sentía un calor en su pecho que jamás había sentido antes; ni con Ginny, ni, mucho menos, con Cho. En el mundo sólo existían Malfoy y él. Y las manos de Malfoy. Y los labios de Malfoy.

Tras lo que parecieron horas, Draco rompió el beso. Se sentía excitado y aterrado a partes iguales. Harry no le había rechazado... pero tampoco le había correspondido.

El moreno abrió los ojos al sentir que el Slytherin se apartaba.

- Lo sien... -empezó a decir Draco.

No pudo continuar. Porque Harry había dado un paso al frente, y, con un quejido de protesta, había capturado sus labios.

El Gryffindor le abrazó con fuerza. Al instante sintió la lengua del Slytherin pidiéndole acceso, y, sin dudar un sólo segundo, entreabrió los labios.

Gimió cuando Draco profundizó el beso. Sumiso, maravillosamente entregado a él en cuerpo y alma. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Sólo sabía que le gustaba, que era lo que necesitaba y que, por qué negarlo, adoraba al condenado Slytherin.

En ese momento, escuchó un sonido inesperado. La puerta al abrirse. Y, al mismo tiempo, la voz de la última persona a la que habría querido ver en esas circunstancias.

- Harry¿estás bien? Ron me ha dicho que...

Lupin se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, aún con la mano en el pomo. Boquiabierto. Sin poder dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Una estampa irreal: el hijo de su mejor amigo y el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Labio contra labio.

Inmediatamente ambos se separaron y parecían tan confusos como avergonzados por la embarazosa situación. El Slytherin se dejó caer en la cama, pues estaba seguro de que sus piernas no le sostendrían un solo segundo más. El Gryffindor se quedó de pie en mitad de la habitación, mirando fijamente a Remus Lupin sin saber qué decir.

El licántropo paseó la mirada de uno a otro. Finalmente, y con expresión impenetrable, dio un paso atrás.

- Lo siento, ya veo que es mal momento -murmuró en tono enigmático, cerrando la puerta-. Ya hablaremos más tarde, Harry.

Potter se quedó durante unos segundos mirando con fijeza la puerta cerrada. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a los labios, donde todavía podía notar el sabor de Draco.

Se giró para mirarle. Le sorprendió comprobar que, con los hombros hundidos, el rubio parecía poco menos que desolado. Y Harry volvió a escuchar esa voz que le susurraba que había sido un error. Que se había equivocado al dejarse llevar por las circunstancias sin ni siquiera aclarar qué sentían el uno por el otro.

Y, al recordar el rostro atónito de Lupin, pensó que la voz llevaba razón. Había sido un enorme, imperdonable y desastroso error. Empezó a sentirse incómodo y molesto con el Slytherin por haberle llevado a semejante situación.

- ¿Qué hemos hecho? -se quejó en voz alta, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Draco le miró. No parecía sorprendido de ver que Harry se lamentaba se haberse besado con él. Más bien, todo lo contrario.

- Lo siento -replicó, disculpándose por segunda o tercera vez en menos de media hora.

- ¿Desde cuándo...? -preguntó bruscamente el moreno.

El rubio apartó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

- No sabría decírtelo exactamente. Desde quinto, o quizá antes.

- ¿Eres... eres gay? -preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

Malfoy levantó la cabeza y enarcó las cejas, mirándole.

- ¿Tú no?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Draco esbozó una sonrisa triste y un tanto irónica.

- Pues tienes una curiosa forma de afianzar tu heterosexualidad¿sabes?

- ¡Para que lo sepas, he salido con chicas en más de una ocasión! -gritó Harry, sintiendo que de nuevo la agresividad hacía presa en él. Imaginó lo que debía estar pensando Remus Lupin, y notó un acceso de pánico.

- Sí, con dos. Con las cuáles viviste un corto, aburrido y soso romance desprovisto de pasión alguna -enumeró Draco en tono impersonal, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -replicó ásperamente Harry antes de plantearse siquiera la posibilidad de contradecir a Malfoy. Maldita impulsividad Gryffindor...

Draco no contestó. Bajó la cabeza, de nuevo, clavando la mirada en sus manos.

- ¿Me has estado observando? -preguntó Harry, incrédulo-. ¿Me has estado observando durante dos años?

El silencio de Malfoy le dio la respuesta que buscaba.

Harry respiró profundamente. En qué mala hora se le había ocurrido confesarle la verdad a Draco... dejarse llevar... Cerró los ojos. El beso le había gustado mucho. Muchísimo, a decir verdad. Por más que se empeñara en negárselo a sí mismo, estaba más que claro que sentía algo por Malfoy. Y ahora empezaba a entender por qué jamás se había encontrado completamente agusto en compañía de Cho y de Ginny...

Pero de ahí a confesárselo a Draco había un gran paso. Un paso que no estaba dispuesto a dar.

Porque no quería que todos le viesen como un anormal. Como un... homosexual.

No estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. Y eligió la salida más fácil.

- ¿Qué demonios me has hecho¿Qué truco has utilizado? -preguntó, encarándose con Draco-. ¡Yo era perfectamente normal hasta que tú irrumpiste en mi vida¿Por qué me haces sentir así?

La salida que pasaba por culpar a Draco.

El Slytherin se puso en pie como un resorte. Su mirada se ensombreció aún más al tiempo que se acercaba a Harry.

- ¿Insinúas que... he utilizado algún tipo de magia? -preguntó en un susurro incrédulo.

- No lo sé. Dímelo tú -respondió Harry, cruzándose de brazos- tú eres el maestro de las Pociones.

Draco levantó una ceja, y Harry pudo adivinar lo que estaba pensando incluso antes de que abriera la boca.

- Inteligente observación -masculló en tono mordaz, ladeando la cabeza-. Salvo por el insignificante detalle de que no tengo nada, ni siquiera un maldito caldero de segunda mano en el que preparar un filtro. ¡Lo único mío que hay en esta casa es el bastón de mi padre, Potter¡Incluso la ropa que llevaba el día que escapé de la guarida de Quien-ya-sabes acabó destrozada!

- Pero tú tienes recursos para todo¿no? -replicó Harry, sin dejarse convencer. Sabía que estaba siendo injusto. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil. Pero no le importaba.

Draco le miró con el rostro desencajado, como pensando si todo formaba parte de una broma de mal gusto. Al darse cuenta de que Harry hablaba en serio, volvió a dejarse caer en la cama.

- ¿Es que os quitan el cerebro cuando os meten en Gryffindor, Potter¡Dos años enamorado de ti¡Dos malditos años¿No crees que habría sido más fácil intentarlo en Hogwarts? Si hubiera querido conseguir algo de ti, podría haberte colado fácilmente un filtro amoroso en clase de Pociones. Al fin y al cabo, eres un completo desastre.

- No te consiento que...

- ¡No me interrumpas, Potter! Pero jamás caería tan bajo. No puedo evitar quererte... -masculló, desviando la mirada-. Pero sí puedo evitar estar contigo. Así que no te preocupes, porque no tengo la más mínima intención de conseguir nada de ti. No volveré a dejarme llevar por las circunstancias, así que puedes estar tranquilo. Y espero la misma actitud de ti. Al fin y al cabo... -le lanzó una mirada de odio antes de darse media vuelta en la cama- has sido tú quien se ha sentido identificado con la frase de Weasley. Y nadie te obligó a devolverme el beso.

Harry apretó los puños, sin saber qué decir. Tras las palabras de Draco, un espeso silencio se instaló en la habitación, un silencio roto tan sólo por las respiraciones aceleradas de los dos chicos.

El Gryffindor le miró, sintiendo su cuerpo dominado por dos voluntades contradictorias. Una clamaba por pedirle perdón a Draco y por confesarle lo que verdaderamente sentía. La otra, la misma que le había aconsejado negarlo todo, le conminaba a alejarse de allí y dar la discusión por zanjada.

Así lo hizo finalmente Harry, dando un portazo mientras salía al pasillo. Después, se apoyó en la pared, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Primero descubría que le atraía Draco. Después se dejaba besar por él. Y culminaba su espectacular actuación dejando que le perdiera el pánico, rechazándole, para encontrarse con que era el Slytherin quien le rechazaba a él...

Escuchó de nuevo la irónica réplica de Draco. _Tienes una curiosa forma de afianzar tu heterosexualidad._ Sintió un escalofrío. Ya no tenía duda alguna acerca de lo que sentía cuando estaba con él. Pero... ¿qué pasaba con Cho y con Ginny?

De repente tomó una decisión. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea. A lo mejor hablar con cierta pelirroja le ayudaba a aclarar sus sentimientos...

_Magnífica exhibición de autocontrol. Estupenda, en realidad. Gran forma de perder los papeles y de demostrarle a Potter todo lo que sientes por él. Muy bien, Draco: justo lo que te habías propuesto NO hacer._

_A no ser que..._

Draco sacudió la cabeza. No, de ninguna forma. No importaba lo que le hubiera dicho al maldito Gryffindor en un desesperado intento de mantener su ya dañada dignidad. Y tampoco le importaba lo que el maldito Gryffindor le había dicho a él en otro desesperado intento de negar lo evidente. Le quería, le quería más que a nada en el mundo, y no iba a arriesgar su vida.

_Entonces¿vas a dejar morir a tu padrino?_

Suspiró. Los ojos se le empañaron de nuevo, y esta vez no se molestó en secárselos. Durante una semana había sido casi feliz, había vivido en un universo imaginario, pretendiendo que no le importaba el odio de los Weasley y olvidando deliberadamente la situación en la que se encontraba Snape.

Tenía diecisiete años y, por primera vez desde que le había conocido, el chico de quien se había enamorado perdidamente parecía hacerle algo de caso. ¿Se le podía culpar por intentar abstraerse de lo demás?

Claro que no había contado con que el siempre imprevisible Gryffindor le correspondiera.

Y eso complicaba las cosas.

Porque podía controlarse a sí mismo, le habían entrenado para ello. Podía dominar los impulsos hormonales y sus sentimientos. Pan comido para el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. El autocontrol formaba parte de la férrea disciplina que le habían impuesto desde su más temprana niñez.

Pero, si Harry le correspondía... Draco cerró los ojos al recordar cómo el moreno le había besado minutos antes.

Las palabras que después había mascullado para salir del paso no tenían ningún valor para Malfoy. Podía reconocer en ellas el miedo y negación, una fase que él había superado hacía tiempo antes de acabar aceptando sus tendencias sexuales. No le cabía duda alguna de que, si Harry realmente sentía algo por él, acabaría confesándolo.

Y... acabaría intentando tener algo con él.

La perspectiva aterró a Draco.

Porque podía dominarse a sí mismo. Pero si Harry intentaba hacer algún avance, no estaba seguro de ser capaz de rechazarle.

La presencia de Harry era suficiente para derribar todas las barreras emocionales que con paciencia había construido a lo largo de los años. Para dar al traste con su esmerada educación, su exquisito autocontrol marca Malfoy. Para hacer que olvidara completamente los propósitos con los que había llegado a La Madriguera. Para que perdiera completamente el norte, la razón, la dignidad y todo lo que se interpusiera entre ellos dos.

Y eso, Draco lo sabía muy bien, podía suponer la perdición de ambos .

Ginny Weasley estaba en su habitación, deshaciendo el equipaje que había llevado a casa de Luna, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas. Ni siquiera se molestó en darse media vuelta, pues con toda probabilidad se trataba de Hermione, con quien compartía habitación en La Madriguera.

- ¿Qué tal con Ron? -preguntó sin girarse, sacando una camiseta del baúl y comprobando con ojo crítico si se había arrugado durante el viaje-. ¿Has conseguido calmar al tonto de mi hermano?

Al no recibir contestación alguna, se dio media vuelta, extrañada. Y entonces alguien la agarró de los hombros y, sin miramiento alguno, la atrajo hacia sí para darle un apasionado beso.

Draco estaba torturándose mentalmente con sus recuerdos, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Maldijo mentalmente, pensando que sin duda el Gryffindor había vuelto... quizá para lo que tanto temía.

Por eso se llevó un considerable susto al escuchar una voz femenina diciendo su nombre.

- ¿Malfoy¿Estás despierto?

Se giró bruscamente en la cama. Y, atónito, miró a Hermione Granger mientras la castaña cerraba con sigilo la puerta a sus espaldas.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces! -exclamó Ginny Weasley, tan indignada como atónita y tan atónita como confusa. Miró a Harry con los ojos desorbitados, mientras el moreno retrocedía ligeramente.

Mas no recibió ninguna respuesta. Ante sus sorprendidos ojos Harry se quedó unos instantes pensativo, traspuesto casi. El Gryffindor se llevó una mano a los labios, y allí se quedó, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Harry? -le llamó la atención Ginny, alzando las cejas con preocupación.

El moreno levantó le cabeza y parpadeó, como recién salido de un trance. En ese momento sintió cómo las piernas le flaqueaban, y tuvo que dejarse caer en el borde de la cama de Hermione, demasiado impresionado para hacer otra cosa. No era para menos. Su experimento improvisado había dado, no obstante, un resultado apabullante.

No había sentido nada al besar a Ginny Weasley. Nada. Ni punto de comparación con la avalancha de sentimientos que le había invadido cuando Draco Malfoy le había besado minutos antes. Nada que ver, en realidad.

- ¿Harry? -repitió Ginny, ahora perpleja, sentándose a su lado. - ¿Te pasa algo?

El aludido la miró. Y, sin saber cómo, se encontró confiándole su más íntimo secreto.

- Acabo de besar a Malfoy -confesó, lacónico.

- ¿Cómo? -exclamó Ginny dando un respingo en la cama. ¿Había escuchado bien?

- Y eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que me ha gustado.

El moreno suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos. Ginny se quedó unos segundos, observándole, procesando la sorprendente información que acababa de recibir. Asimilándola.

Después, pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Harry. El chico levantó la cabeza bruscamente, sorprendido. Ginny sonrió.

- Admito que eso explica muchas cosas...

- ¿No estás enfadada? -preguntó Harry.

- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Antes de irme te dije que me gustaría tratarte como a un amigo, y no como a un ex-novio. Además -confesó Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros- francamente, me resulta más fácil pensar que no pudiste enamorarte de mí porque va en contra de tu opción sexual, que admitir que no era lo suficientemente buena para ti.

Harry le dirigió una mirada extraña. ¡Mujeres¿quién las entendía? De repente, Ginny se puso seria y le miró con una expresión de solemnidad muy impropia en ella.

- ¿Le quieres?

_Cuando realmente amas a una persona, no te paras a preguntarte a sí mismo si la quieres de verdad o no. Sencillamente, lo haces._ En su mente resonaron las palabras que Ginny le había dicho hacía más de una semana. Y comprendió que tenía razón.

Asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí -admitió, mortificado por la vergüenza- no sé cómo ni por qué, pero le quiero.

- Ya. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- No lo sé -suspiró Harry, bajando la cabeza-. Cuando me he dado cuenta de... Me ha entrado el pánico. Le he acusado y le he dicho cosas horribles.

- Es comprensible.

- No, Ginny, no es comprensible. Por una parte quiero estar con él -murmuró Harry, intentando explicarse- pero, por otra parte, hay algo dentro de mí que no es capaz de aceptar la simple idea de hacerlo. Es un hombre... y no un hombre cualquiera.

- Eso también es comprensible. Tendrás que pensar detenidamente en qué te conviene, Harry.

- Si... si acepto estar con él, perderé muchas cosas. A mucha gente.

- Pero también ganarás algo.

Harry suspiró con pesadumbre.

- Tu hermano no me lo perdonaría. Ni tampoco los demás...

- No digas tonterías -replicó Ginny, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Hermione lo aceptará, mis padres lo aceptarán, Lupin lo aceptará e incluso el cabeza hueca de mi hermano acabará aceptándolo. Tan sólo dale tiempo.

El Gryffindor la miró.

- ¿Intentas animarme para que me líe con Draco, Ginny? -preguntó en tono sorprendido.- Porque es lo último que esperaba de ti, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado entre nosotros -confesó, bajando la voz.

- Ya... Verás, hace una semana te dije que no te comprendía. En cambio ahora con esa revelación me has abierto los ojos. Ahora sé lo que te pasa, ahora puedo entender por qué estabas tan frío conmigo y hasta entiendo que hace un rato estuvieras pegándote puñetazos con mi hermano. Está bastante claro que jamás sentirás nada por mí, así que sólo puedo desear que seas feliz. Y creo que con Malfoy podrás serlo, ya que en apenas dos semanas ya sois poco menos que inseparables, por lo que he podido ver -terminó la pelirroja con una sonrisa astuta.

Harry sonrió y abrazó más fuerte a Ginny.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Y esta vez sí era Hermione.

Pero no iba sola.

- Draco -musitó el moreno, sorprendido.

Mas el Slytherin ni siquiera le miró. Incluso a pesar de que Harry estaba aún abrazado a Ginny, le ignoró completamente, con ese porte aristocrático tan propio de él.

Ron venía detrás, evidentemente malhumorado y aguantándose las ganas que tenía de partirle a Malfoy la cara de un tortazo. Se sentó en la cama de su hermana mientras Harry y Ginny recuperaban la compostura, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando allí. Hermione tomó asiento a su lado. Durante un segundo Harry se preguntó qué haría Draco, y albergó la ligera esperanza de que se sentara junto a él, aunque fuera tan sólo para evitar hacerlo junto a Ron.

Para su desilusión, Draco salió del paso con su habitual elegancia, quedándose de pie entre ambas camas, apoyándose en la pared sin dejar de mirar a Hermione. La castaña se tomó unos segundos para lanzar un par de hechizos a la puerta, y después, al ver que la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, empezó a hablar.

- Os he traído aquí porque tengo algo que contaros -confesó, consiguiendo la atención instantánea de todos-. Algo que prometí no contar...

- ¿Prometiste¿a quién? -preguntó Ginny.

Hermione tardó unos segundos para contestar, mirándolos uno a uno.

- A la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿A la Orden? -repitió Ron, confuso.

- Si me decido a hacerlo es porque no aguanto más -declaró, poniéndose en pie y empezando a pasear por la habitación-. La situación se nos va de las manos. Y no estoy dispuesta a permitir que nuestra amistad se estropee por sus manipulaciones -dijo, mirando directamente a Harry.

- ¿De qué hablas, Hermione?

- De un plan urdido antes de que tú llegaras. Antes incluso de que él llegara -explicó, señalando con la cabeza a Draco-. Un plan que nos utiliza a todos para conseguir uno de los fines de Dumbledore, pero que básicamente os inmiscuye a ti y... a Malfoy.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** pues nada, aquí va el otro capítulo que os prometí. He conseguido subirlo porque ya lo tenía casi escrito, como veréis ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a contestar la mayoría de las reviews, os pido perdón pero empiezo los exámenes este viernes y ando algo estresada :P Ignoro cuándo estará el siguiente capítulo, intentaré escribirlo lo más pronto posible pero todo depende de lo rápido que consiga repasármelo todo xD Así que mando un agradecimiento general a todos los que me comentaron el capítulo anterior, y a los que no también xD Un abrazo, y hasta el siguiente capítulo. 


	8. El testamento de Albus Dumbledore

**FIDELIO**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling, yo sólo se los tomo prestados porque tengo mucho tiempo libre y demasiada imaginación.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Harry/Draco (es decir, chico/chico) y transcurre tras _El Príncipe Mestizo_. Léelo bajo tu responsabilidad.

**Nota:** En este capítulo utilizo varias teorías sobre el sexto libro y la serie entera que no han salido de mi imaginación, sino que en algún momento las he leído en diferentes páginas o foros. Algunas las creo firmemente, otras no tanto, pero me encajaban bien con la historia y he decidido incluirlas en el argumento. No puedo decir a quién pertenecen porque ya son de dominio público y es imposible decir quién fue su autor original, pero, por si acaso, aquí queda esta nota.

También me han informado de que en esta páginas los saltos entre una escena y otra no se ven del todo bien, así que insetaré algún tipo de separación. Gracias a quien me avisó y perdonad por no darme cuenta antes.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: El testamento de Albus Dumbledore**

Molly Weasley entró en la cocina con aire cansado. Como de costumbre, Remus ya estaba allí, apoyando los codos en la mesa con aire ausente. La madre de familia se sentó a su lado, dejando escapar un suspiro de agobio. Demasiadas horas en vela con la mirada fija en la ventana y las manos cerradas en torno a la varita. Demasiada tensión acumulada. Demasiado, para una pobre madre que afrontaba la boda de su hijo mayor sin ni siquiera saber si todos saldrían vivos de ella.

- Lo hemos conseguido.

Al principio ni siquiera escuchó la sentencia de Lupin. O, mejor dicho, sus oídos la captaron, pero su mente no. Sin embargo, segundos después, la frase caló en su cerebro, y se giró hacia el licántropo con las cejas arqueadas en un gesto de sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que lo hemos conseguido -repitió pacientemente Lupin, con la mirada clavada en ella-. Harry y Malfoy -añadió instantes después, al ver que el gesto de confusión de Molly permanecía invariable.

La señora Weasley parpadeó. Miró a Lupin, miró el hueco de la escalera y volvió a mirar a Lupin.

- ¿Ya están preparados? -preguntó en tono incrédulo, inclinando la cabeza.

Lupin asintió.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -inquirió de nuevo Molly, arrugando el entrecejo-. Sí, vale, yo también me he dado cuenta de que esos dos ahora se llevan muy bien, los arañazos que tiene mi hijo Ron en el cuello lo confirman. Pero de ahí a...

- Conozco a Harry -afirmó Remus, y una leve sonrisa se insinuó en su rostro-. Quizá no tanto como pensaba, pero... le conozco. Y sé que ahora, si se lo propusiéramos, diría que sí sin pensarlo un instante.

Tras el momento de escepticismo, Molly dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- ¡Merlín, por fin! -exclamó, con la expresión liberada de quien se ve, de repente, eximido de una pesada carga-. Te aseguro que me estaba volviendo completamente loca... imaginando que, de un momento a otro, esa sabandija aparecería por aquí. De hecho, no sé por qué no nos han atacado todavía...

- Suerte, supongo -replicó lacónico Remus-. Eso o que Quien-ya-sabes prefiere no precipitarse. Sea lo que sea, en cuanto hagamos lo que Dumbledore nos ordenó, todo recaerá sobre los hombros de Harry. Para bien o para mal.

Los dos adultos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cuándo vamos a decírselo? -preguntó Molly, al fin.

Lupin se encogió de hombros.

- La verdad es que no lo sé... no es fácil explicarle a un chico de diecisiete años que toda su vida ha sido escrupulosamente diseñada y manipulada por el hombre a quien él consideraba poco menos que un padre...

X

En cuanto Hermione terminó de hablar, una exclamación de sorpresa general surgió del grupo. Y, para su propio pesar, Draco se encontró a sí mismo buscando los ojos de Harry, y compartiendo con él una mirada cómplice antes de que el moreno se pusiera de pie, encarándose con Hermione.

- ¿Un plan¿Draco y yo¿De qué hablas Hermione?

La castaña paseó su mirada de uno a otro. Harry y Malfoy estaban ahora el uno al lado del otro, al parecer demasiado sorprendidos como para recordar que supuestamente estaban peleados.

- Dumbledore, cómo no -empezó Hermione, y Harry dio un respingo, sobresaltado, al sorprender un matiz de odio en la voz de su amiga-. El viejo manipulador...

- ¡Hermione! -exclamaron al unísono Ron, Harry y Ginny, horrorizados. Malfoy no se inmutó. Hermione les devolvió una mirada cínica.

- ¿Qué pasa¿os asusta saber la verdad sobre nuestro querido director?

- ¡Hermione! -gruñó Harry, apretando los puños-. Dumbledore era un gran hombre. No entiendo cómo...

- Oh, sí, Dumbledore era un gran hombre -le interrumpió Hermione- eso nadie lo duda, ni siquiera Lord Voldemort. Pero hasta los grandes hombres tienen un lado oscuro, y creedme que Dumbledore no es la excepción a la regla...

- Hermione...

- ...y tú también lo sabrías si llevaras, como yo, casi medio año formando parte de la Orden del Fénix.

Un silencio repentino se hizo en la pequeña habitación, e incluso Draco dio muestras de sorpresa. Ginny y Ron miraron a la castaña, boquiabiertos, y Harry dejó caer los brazos, laxos, a los costados de su cuerpo.

- ¿Eres de la Orden? -preguntó, al fin, Ron, mirando estupefacto a su novia.

Ésta asintió.

- ¿Un miembro de pleno derecho¿con voz y voto? -preguntó Ginny.

- ¿Como Fred y George? -añadió Ron.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Tengo más voz y más voto que Fred y George juntos, si eso es lo que queréis saber. Gracias a la tienda, nos ayudan con la logística e intervienen en varias misiones, pero Lupin siempre les envía bajo supervisión de alguien más experimentado. Son demasiado temperamentales -terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y qué es lo que haces tú?

- ¿No es evidente? -preguntó la castaña en tono irónico, moviendo la cabeza con desesperación-. Leer, leer... ah, sí, y también leer. Me reclutaron a mediados del año pasado, en el despacho del mismísimo Dumbledore. Allí nuestro querido ex-director me encargó que, en mis ratos, libres, buceara entre los libros de la biblioteca en busca de un par de datos que necesitaba -terminó, con un suspiro de cansancio.

- Ya me parecía a mí que pasabas más tiempo de lo normal en la biblioteca -comentó Ron, y Ginny asintió-. Más de lo que es normal en ti, me refiero.

Los dos hermanos sonrieron, visiblemente más relajados. Sin embargo, Harry seguía mirando a Hermione, incrédulo.

- Espera, Hermione. A ver si lo he entendido -intervino, elevando el tono de voz por momentos-. Se supone que soy el maldito niño-que-vivió, el único que según la profecía de Trelawney puede derrotar a Voldemort, la esperanza del mundo mágico y... ¿tú estás en la Orden y yo no?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada extraña, y, segundos después, se encogió de hombros.

- Pregúntale a Lupin -respondió en tono evasivo.

- Eso, pregúntale a Lupin. Y te dirá lo mismo que estamos pensando todos: que ser el maldito niño-que-vivió no te convierte automáticamente en el más maduro, ni en el más indicado para formar parte de la Orden.

Todos miraron a Draco, boquiabiertos, pues era él el que había roto su mutismo para atacar inesperadamente a Harry. El Gryffindor, tan sorprendido como los demás, se encaró con él, irritado.

- Draco, sé que estás enfadado conmigo, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con...

Malfoy le interrumpió con una risotada sarcástica.

- Por supuesto que esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que ha pasado antes -Hermione, Ginny y Ron no pudieron evitar cruzar una mirada interrogativa. Harry se cruzó de brazos y apretó las mandíbulas con gesto obstinado-. Y no lo hago por eso. Simplemente te estoy explicando el por qué Granger forma parte de la Orden del Fénix y tú no... ya que parece que ella no está dispuesta a ser sincera contigo.

La mirada de Harry pasó rápidamente de Malfoy a Hermione. Y, cuando su amiga bajó la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra, volvió a dirigirse a Draco, atónito.

- ¿De qué hablas¿qué sabrá un mortífago de la Orden del Fénix?

Los demás contuvieron la respiración, pero Malfoy no se inmutó. Dio un paso al frente, sus ojos convertidos ya en dos témpanos de hielo.

- Precisamente porque soy un mortífago, sé todo lo que se puede saber sobre la Orden -replicó Draco sin acobardarse-. Y conozco todas y cada una de tus actuaciones de los últimos años.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y¿Crees que de verdad la Orden del Fénix podría confiar en ti¿En un niño aparentemente sin seso alguno que no es capaz de refrenar su impulsividad y de pensar un poco las cosas antes de hacerlas?

- ¿De qué hablas? -gruñó Harry. No le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando la discusión.

- Es evidente de lo que hablo, y lo sabes -replicó Draco-. Sirius Black.

Harry apretó los puños. Sirius... su recuerdo todavía hacía que algo se encogiese en su pecho. Y allí estaba el maldito Slytherin recordándoselo.

- Deja en paz a Sirius... -advirtió, intentando tragarse su dolor.

- En paz es precisamente donde está -respondió Draco con aspereza- ¿Y por qué? Porque Harry Potter no fue capaz de mantener la sangre fría, de usar la cabeza, para variar, y de pensar que había otras opciones aparte de salir corriendo de Hogwarts, arriesgando la vida de sus compañeros y de la Orden del Fénix entera. Y por eso Sirius Black está muerto.

- ¡Malfoy¡Ya basta! -le interrumpió Hermione, mirándole con severidad.

Pero Harry no la escuchó. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, mientras miraba a Draco con los ojos desorbitados. Nadie le había hablado jamás así.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a...?

- ¿A qué¿a decir en voz alta lo que todo el mundo piensa¿acaso tú mismo no llevas dos años culpándote de la muerte de Black?

- ¡Malfoy! -advirtió Ron, levantándose como un resorte de la cama.

Harry no contestó. Le faltaban las palabras. O quizá es que no quería encontrarlas.

- ¿Por qué me lo echas en cara¿Por qué tú, precisamente tú! -preguntó Harry, sintiendo que le hervía la sangre. Fugazmente pensó en sacar la varita y utilizarla contra el Slythrerin, pero ni siquiera encontró fuerzas para eso.

- Porque soy un mortífago renegado, y en estos momentos mi cabeza casi iguala en recompensas a la tuya -explicó Draco sin inmutarse. Instintivamente sabía que Harry no le tocaría un pelo, a pesar de que sabía que se estaba extralimitando-. Me conviene que ganéis. Y, por si no te has dado cuenta, desde la muerte de Dumbledore la cabeza de este ejército está vacante, y todos están esperando a que dejes de comportarte como un crío para ocuparla. Deja ya de huir de la muerte de Black -terminó en tono casi amable, bajando la voz-. Acéptala y aprende de ella.

Harry no respondió. Se dejó caer en la cama, su mente hecha un torbellino de pensamientos que danzaban sin ton ni son. Hermione se sentó a su lado, preocupada, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a Malfoy.

- Perdona, Granger, pero alguien tenía que hacérselo ver -se disculpó fríamente Draco.

Ron soltó un gruñido, y Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero Harry la detuvo.

- Déjalo, Hermione. Él tiene razón -la interrumpió lacónico- y todos lo sabéis. Todo el mundo sabe que la muerte de Sirius fue culpa mía... -Hermione, Ron y hasta Ginny esquivaron su mirada, incómodos- pero nadie se atrevía a decírmelo en voz alta... ni siquiera Dumbledore.

Harry estuvo unos segundos mas rumiando su culpa en silencio. Al fin, levantó la cabeza y miró a Draco, sin rastro ya de acritud en su rostro.

- Gracias. Supongo que hacía falta que alguien me lo hiciera ver...

El rubio no contestó. Harry se giró de nuevo hacia Hermione.

- Perdona por haberte interrumpido, Hermione. ¿Por dónde ibas?

Hermione pareció aliviada al ver que su amigo se había calmado, aunque inmediatamente su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse. Lanzó una mirada a la puerta de la habitación.

- Os estaba hablando de los planes de Dumbledore... aunque creo que es mejor que no sea yo quien continúe explicando.

X

- ¿Crees que estamos haciendo bien?

Lupin levantó la cabeza.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Podemos estar enviándoles a la muerte. A todos -murmuró Molly, estremeciéndose.

Lupin sonrió amablemente, colocando una mano en el hombro de Molly Weasley.

- Si hay alguien que puede hacerlo... ése es Harry. Pero no puede hacerlo solo.

Molly asintió en silencio. Lupin continuó, segundos después.

- Hemos entregado nuestra vida a una causa, Molly. Y muchos de los nuestros han muerto... pero no es suficiente. Si pudiera cambiar mi destino por el de Harry, lo haría... -se encogió de hombros- pero es él el elegido para acabar con Voldemort. Y necesita a sus amigos a su lado para hacerlo.

Molly se mordió los labios, asintiendo enérgicamente a las palabras de Lupin. El licántropo sintió pena por ella. Al fin y al cabo, a él, que no tenía familia, le resultaba de lo más fácil hablar de lucha y sacrificio. Pero Molly tenía siete hijos, uno de los cuales probablemente moriría pronto... y ahora estaba resignada a ver marcharse a Ron, y, con toda seguridad, también a Ginny.

Lupin se obligó a no pensar en ello. A veces aún se admiraba de cómo Dumbledore conseguía endurecer su corazón ante situaciones como aquélla, sopesando cada situación analíticamente, decidiendo quién era sacrificable y quién no. Mandando a morir a personas que tenían padres, hijos, hermanos... sin que le temblara el dedo que señalaba al que tenía que cumplir la siguiente misión. Lupin se admiraba y se asqueaba al mismo tiempo.

Y ahora, cuando era él el encargado de impartir órdenes, recordaba a Dumbledore y comprendía cómo debían haberle dolido al viejo mago las miradas de dolor y las palabras de reproche que ahora iban dirigidas a él.

Retiró la mano de Molly, dejándola estática sobre la mesa.

En ese momento, se interrumpió. Acababa de escuchar un rumor de pasos proveniente del piso de arriba, pasos de varias personas que resonaban con fuerza en los escalones de madera de La Madriguera.

Molly y él intercambiaron una mirada cómplice cuando Harry apareció por el hueco de la escalera y, con rápidas y decididas zancadas, se plantó en la cocina. Tras él venían Ron, Ginny y Hermione. Cerraba la comitiva, para sorpresa de ambos, Draco Malfoy, quien, sin decir una sola palabra, les miró fijamente con expresión acusadora.

La misma que apareció en los ojos de Lupin cuando buscó a Hermione.

- ¿Se lo has dicho? -preguntó mitad enfadado mitad incrédulo, levantándose a medias de la silla.

Pero la castaña no se amilanó. Se cruzó de brazos, y enfrentó la expresión disgustada en los rostros de los dos adultos.

- No. Supuse que preferiríais hacerlo personalmente.

- Hermione, juraste no decir una sola palabra a nadie -advirtió Lupin, aunque, internamente, estaba aliviado. Ya no tenía que pensar en cómo iba a plantear la situación.

Hermione sonrió, adivinando los pensamientos de Lupin.

- Prefiero romper una promesa a romper una amistad.

Un destello de simpatía cruzó los ojos de Molly. Al mirar a su hijo Ron y a Harry, comprendió que la castaña tenía razón.

- Cuéntaselo, Remus -pidió, girándose hacia Lupin.

El licántropo suspiró y asintió en silencio. Haciendo un ademán en dirección a las restantes sillas vacías, se dirigió a los jóvenes.

- Por favor, sentaos. Esto va a ser largo.

Todos se apresuraron a sentarse. Draco estaba tan ansioso de saber lo que les iba a contar Lupin, que no se dio cuenta de que había tomado asiento junto a Harry hasta que los hombros de ambos se rozaron. El Gryffindor fingió no darse cuenta.

Lupin tamborileó con sus dedos encima de la mesa, aparentemente ordenando sus pensamientos. Al fin, apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos entrelazadas, y les miró.

- Todo empezó el verano pasado -empezó, y sus ojos se clavaron en el Slytherin- cuando Narcissa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange, a la sazón madre y tía de Draco Malfoy respectivamente, fueron a visitar al profesor Severus Snape.

Malfoy tuvo que esforzarse mucho para mantener su expresión impenetrable. ¿Cómo demonios sabía Lupin que...?

- Snape, no sé si lo sabéis, es un viejo conocido de la familia Malfoy, y el padrino de su único hijo -un sobresalto general recorrió al grupo. Ron miró a Malfoy con los ojos muy abiertos-. También era, esto supongo que lo imagináis, uno de los mortífagos más cercanos a Lord Voldemort.

Harry soltó un gruñido de asentimiento. Draco suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

- Narcissa tenía una petición que hacer a Snape... y Bellatrix la acompañaba, no muy feliz de hacerlo. Gracias a ellas, Snape se enteró de que, pocos días antes, Draco Malfoy había sido marcado en una horrible ceremonia que había llenado de terror a su madre, y, para colmo, le había sido encomendada una peligrosa misión: matar a Albus Dumbledore.

- Un momento -interrumpió Draco a Lupin, muy a su pesar- ¿cómo que Snape se enteró allí? Mi madre me dijo...

Lupin le sonrió amablemente, sin rastro ya de la animadversión que había mostrado días antes.

- Sé lo que tu madre te dijo, Malfoy. Que Snape estaba al tanto de todo, y que le dijo a Bellatrix que el Señor Tenebroso confiaba en él. Bien, déjame decirte, chico, que no es así.

- Pero... pero ellas no se lo dijeron...

Lupin rió entre dientes.

- Pareces olvidar que tu padrino es uno de los más grandes expertos en Legeremancia de nuestra época. Ni siquiera Voldemort es capaz de superarlo, por mucho que él lo niegue.

Harry frunció el ceño. No le cuadraba ver a Lupin halagando a Snape. Abrió la boca para decir algo al respecto, pero entonces recordó las palabras que Draco le había dirigido arriba, en la habitación de las chicas, y juzgó que era más prudente no decir nada. Ya era hora de dejar su impulsividad a un lado.

- Narcissa pensaba, equivocadamente en mi opinión, que el encargo de Malfoy era un castigo a la familia por el encarcelamiento de Lucius.

- ¿Equivocadamente? -repitió Harry. Le sorprendió ver que Draco se mantuviera impertérrito.

- Otros mortífagos fueron encarcelados en el Ministerio, pero ninguno de sus hijos recibió ningún castigo.

- Ninguno de esos mortífagos tenía la categoría de mi padre -replicó Draco, sereno.

En los labios de Lupin se dibujó un atisbo de sonrisa.

- Cierto, ninguno era de tan alto rango como Lucius Malfoy... pero tú, chico, no eres Lucius Malfoy, tú eres Draco Malfoy, y, si mis fuentes no me engañan, Lord Voldemort te tenía en gran estima. Incluso después de lo del Ministerio, Voldemort se comunicó contigo para tranquilizarte y decirte que no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, y que ya tenía a unos cuantos mortífagos trabajando en la tarea de liberar a tu padre de Azkaban.

Draco Malfoy no parpadeó siquiera, pero tragó saliva imperceptiblemente.

- Está bien informado, profesor Lupin -reconoció.

- Conocer al enemigo es fundamental. Y la Orden es muy estricta y eficaz en ese sentido.

- Entonces... ¿por qué cree que Quien-usted-sabe me mandó matar a Dumbledore? -preguntó Malfoy, con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz.

Lupin no perdió la sonrisa.

- No lo sé, Malfoy. Es un dato que no pude obtener por más que lo intenté... Algo que sólo sabes tú, y, evidentemente, algo que no estás dispuesto a decir, porque si no lo habrías hecho ya.

Todos giraron el cuello bruscamente para mirar a Malfoy, incluido Harry.

- Draco... -murmuró el Gryffindor.

Se encontró con la mirada helada del rubio.

- No hagas preguntas, Potter -replicó fríamente.

Harry se obligó a sí mismo a morderse la lengua y a mirar de nuevo a Lupin.

- Narcissa le hizo prometer a Severus Snape que cuidaría de su único hijo, ayudándole en su misión si era preciso. Snape vaciló. Bellatrix lo notó, y obligó a Snape a hacer el Juramento Inquebrantable.

- ¿El Juramento Inquebrantable? -preguntó Ron, parpadeando con aire confuso.

- Un juramento que, de no cumplirse, produce la muerte -explicó Hermione.

- Efectivamente, Hermione. Severus Snape había quedado obligado a ayudar a Draco Malfoy, so pena de morir él... -suspiró, y separó las manos, extendiéndolas sobre la mesa-. Al día siguiente, Snape estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, contándoselo todo.

- ¿Qué! -exclamaron todos al unísono.

- ¡Imposible! -espetó Draco con aspereza.

- Si no¿cómo iba a saber yo todos los detalles del encuentro entre Snape y tu madre? -preguntó suavemente Lupin, mirando a Draco-. Él nos lo contó todo, Malfoy. Tu padrino, no es ningún secreto, era un espía a las órdenes de Dumbledore. Y, aunque a mí mismo me cueste decirlo, siempre fue extremadamente leal.

- Snape mató a Dumbledore -gruñó Ginny.

- Cierto -reconoció Lupin- pero vayamos por partes. Tenemos a Malfoy con la orden de matar a Dumbledore bajo la amenaza de Voldemort de acabar con toda su familia, y a Snape con el compromiso de ayudarle. Severus se lo cuenta a Albus... ¿y qué creéis que pasa?

- Que Dumbledore empieza a planear... su propia muerte -respondió instantáneamente Hermione.

Lupin asintió con la cabeza.

- Dumbledore no podía soportar seguir con vida a costa de Snape... y de Malfoy, quien no dejaba de ser su alumno por muy mortífago que fuera. Snape estaba horrorizado, por supuesto, y trató de oponerse...

- La discusión que escuchó Hagrid... -murmuró Harry. Draco le miró, curioso, pero el moreno ni dijo una palabra más.

- ...al final acabó cediendo... no por nada era su ahijado el que estaba en peligro, y, si había alguien a quien Snape quisiera más que a Dumbledore, ése era Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore aceptó su muerte, pero intentó dejarlo todo en orden antes de irse. Y comprendió que debía ser él quien pusiese a Harry sobre la pista de Lord Voldemort, manteniendo varias... eh, clases privadas con él. ¿Verdad, Harry?

- Lo siento -murmuró el aludido, apartando la mirada- Dumbledore me pidió que no contara nada, y yo...

Para su sorpresa, Hermione y Lupin soltaron una risotada sarcástica al unísono. Les miró, atónito.

- ¿Qué?

- La parte desagradable de todo este asunto, Harry, es que Dumbledore... -Lupin titubeó.

- Que Dumbledore lleva toda tu vida manipulándote -completó Hermione, mirando al licántropo con acritud.

Lupin se mordió el labio inferior. Harry movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

- Eso es imposible. Dumbledore confiaba en mí, simplemen...

- ¿Te suena de algo la palabra horcrux, Harry? -espetó Lupin.

Harry le miró, boquiabierto.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Dumbledore te utilizó para conseguir el recuerdo -respondió mecánicamente Lupin, evitando su mirada- te hizo pensar que eras especial, que eras el único que lo sabía, pero... -sonrió con tristreza- lo cierto es que toda la Orden, no sólo está al corriente de lo de los horcruxes, sino que me temo que a estas alturas sabemos bastante más que tú de ellos.

Harry los miró de hito en hito, intentando no percibir la compasión en los ojos de Lupin y Hermione.

- Dumbledore me dijo...

- Dumbledore te ha dicho muchas cosas. Nunca te ha mentido, pero, de alguna forma, siempre tuvo el extraño don de manipular la verdad a su antojo -explicó Lupin en tono levemente amargo-. Dumbledore empezó a forjar lo que ahora eres, Dumbledore ayudó a configurar tu carácter... y lo hizo sin que tú te dieras cuenta.

- Eso es mentira.

- Estuviste a punto de ir a Slytherin¿cierto?

En ese punto, todos le miraron con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Harry, en Slytherin? -exclamó Ron con aspereza- ¡antes nevará en el infierno!

Pero la forma en la que el moreno eludió su mirada hizo comprender a todos que Lupin no mentía.

- ¿Estuviste a punto de ir a Slytherin? -preguntó Draco, tan sorprendido como los demás.

- El sombrero quería mandarme a Slytherin, sí -reconoció Harry.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hizo, Harry?

- Porque yo le pedí que no lo hiciera -admitió Harry a regañadientes.

- Entonces el Sombrero eligió la segunda opción más recomendable para ti... Gryffindor -explicó Lupin, y se inclinó sobre la mesa para mirar directamente a Harry-. Y dime, Harry¿por qué no querías ir a Slytherin?

Harry miró a Lupin, horrorizado. El licántropo no podía preguntarle eso, precisamente eso... pero Remus no cedió, así que el moreno se vio obligado a contestar.

- No quise ir a Slytherin porque... porque... -suspiró- porque Draco Malfoy había sido seleccionado para Slytherin.

Draco dio un respingo en su silla, sobresaltado. Harry le dirigió una mirada de disculpa, pero no parecía molesto, sólo sorprendido. Lupin sonrió más ampliamente.

- ¿Adónde pretendes llegar, Remus? -intervino Molly, algo perdida.

- ¿Dónde viste a Malfoy por primera vez, Harry? -preguntó Remus sin hacer caso a la matriarca Weasley.

- En la tienda de Madame Malkin -respondieron ambos al unísono. Al darse cuenta, compartieron una incómoda mirada.

- ¿Y quién te llevó a la tienda de Madame Malkin? -preguntó de nuevo Lupin, y, esta vez, bajó su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

- Hagrid... ¡un momento¿qué insinúas?

- Exactamente lo que estás pensando, Harry. Tú ibas a Hogwarts después de once años sin saber nada del mundo mágico, no podías tener prejuicios ni preferencias por ninguna casa. Dumbledore lo sabía, y se aseguró de que tuvieras un primer contacto con un más que posible futuro miembro de la casa Slytherin. Narcissa Malfoy siempre fue muy previsora, y concertó cita con Madame Malkin antes de ir a verla, para asegurarse de que tenía túnicas de la calidad adecuada para su pequeño Draco. Dumbledore se las arregló para enterarse, y procuró que ese día tú tuvieras un pequeño encuentro con el hijo de los Malfoy... el joven Draco, que ya entonces era todo un defensor de los valores de la sangre.

Draco esbozó una triste sonrisa al recordar su primer encuentro con Harry. Éste, por contra, no dijo nada. Se sentía mareado. ¿Podía ser cierto lo que decía Lupin¿que Dumbledore le hubiera manipulado durante todos esos años?

- Cuando os volvisteis a ver, tú ya tenías muy claras tus preferencias, en parte por las opiniones de Hagrid, y le pediste al Sombrero que no te enviara a Slytherin -concluyó el licántropo-. Por supuesto, esto no quiere decir que, de haberos conocido en otras circunstancias, vosotros dos no habríais acabado odiándoos... Slytherin o no, Harry no dejaba de ser el hijo de James y Lily Potter. Lo único que hizo Dumbledore fue daros un pequeño empujoncito en ese sentido.

- ¿Por qué Dumbledore quería que Harry fuera a Gryffindor? -preguntó Ginny.

Lupin abrió la boca para contestar, pero Hermione se le adelantó.

- A Dumbledore le daba igual que Harry fuera a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw o a Hufflepuff -contestó la castaña, frunciendo el ceño-. Dumbledore quería evitar a toda costa que Harry acabara en Slytherin.

El rostro de Lupin se ensombreció, pero asintió ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

- ¿Por qué? -murmuró Harry, confuso.

A su lado, Draco soltó una risilla irónica.

- ¿No es evidente? Eres el único que puede acabar con Quien-tú-sabes. Y Slytherin es un caldo de cultivo de mortífagos.

- ¿Dumbledore temía que yo me pasara al bando de Voldemort? -exclamó Harry, apretando los puños con furia.- ¡Eso jamás!

- Harry, ahora todos te conocemos y sabemos que serías incapaz de hacer tal cosa -intervino Molly, quien se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano-. Pero en ese momento... llevábamos diez años sin verte, Harry, no sabíamos qué clase de educación te habían dado ni cómo reaccionarías al enterarte de todo. Y siempre existía la posibilidad, si acababas en Slytherin, de que los hijos de mortífagos te lavaran el cerebro... creo que de eso Malfoy sabe bastante.

- Sí -corroboró el rubio, sonriendo con tristeza- el Lado Oscuro es bastante seductor.

- No me lo puedo creer... -masculló Harry, moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad-. Me habéis... ¡me habéis utilizado como un conejillo de indias!

- ¿Acaso no estas contento de ser como eres? -preguntó Lupin, enarcando las cejas.

- Sí, pero...

- Gryffindor se encargó de forjarte, de sacar a flote las cualidades más típicas de tu casa, y de limar tu lado Slytherin -le interrumpió Remus-. Eras curioso por naturaleza, y Dumbledore se encargó de darte alas, mandándote la capa de tu padre... quería que aprendieras que hay situaciones en las que hay que transgredir las normas. Te permitió entrar en el equipo de quidditch para que desarrollaras tus cualidades, compensaras esa constitución tan enclenque que tenías en tu primer año, y adquirieras confianza en ti mismo. E hizo muchas más cosas, algunas de las cuales ni siquiera yo tengo conocimiento... Y, aunque no apruebe sus métodos, he de decir que la mayoría resultaron beneficiosas... a excepción de algunas que se volvieron en su contra.

- ¿De qué habla? -gruñó Ginny.

- Todo a su tiempo. Estábamos hablando del plan de Dumbledore...

-respondió Lupin, reclinándose en su silla- como decía, lo dejó todo bien atado. Durante el curso, se ocupó de que Harry le extrajera a Slughorn el pensamiento de los horcrux, sólo para confirmar lo que ya sabíamos... en cuanto él se fue de su despacho, algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix fuimos convocados para enterarnos de primera mano de lo sucedido. Decidimos entonces consagrarnos a la búsqueda de los horcruxes, y fue entonces cuando Minerva propuso saltarse la prohibición de aceptar sólo magos licenciados para hacer partícipe de todo a la señorita Granger, quien debe de haber leído más libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts que todos nosotros juntos -terminó, dirigiendo una breve sonrisa a Hermione.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la biblioteca de Hogwarts en esto? -preguntó Harry.

- Los horcruxes son, en su mayoría, objetos personales de los fundadores de Hogwarts -explicó Hermione-. Mi misión consistía en documentarme a fondo sobre la vida de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, para intentar descubrir algún objeto suyo que fuera lo suficientemente valioso para que Tom Ryddle decidiera poner en ellos un trozo de su alma.

- ¿Un trozo de su alma? -repitió Malfoy, parpadeando con confusión.

- Harry te explicará más tarde lo que es un horcrux, Malfoy -respondió Lupin-. Y a Ginny, que tampoco parece saberlo. Prosigamos ahora, puesto que todavía tengo que explicaros lo más importante.

Molly asintió enérgicamente, y, para sorpresa de todos, fue ella quien continuó.

- Pasamos el año buscando los malditos horcruxes... en realidad, físicamente sólo pudimos encontrar el guardapelo, que, como ya sabéis, era falso... Entonces, esa noche... -se interrumpió.

- Esa noche Dumbledore murió, según tengo entendido, de manos del propio Snape -continuó Lupin con rapidez-. Imagino que Malfoy no pudo matarle.

Al ver cómo Draco bajaba la cabeza de nuevo, Harry intervino sin pensarlo dos veces.

- No es que Draco no pudiera matarle -contradijo-. Es que Draco no quiso matarle. Bajó la varita antes de que llegara Snape, yo lo vi.

El Slytherin se incorporó bruscamente, mirando a Harry con profundo asombro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Estaba allí -se sinceró Harry-. Bajo mi capa invisible.

Draco le miró boquiabierto, asimilando la noticia.

- No te lo he dicho hasta ahora porque... porque, bueno, no sabía si te haría gracia saberlo.

- No pasa nada, Harry -le tranquilizó Draco con una breve sonrisa, y ese momento pareció como si el enfado que había entre los dos se diluyera.

- ¿No quisiste matarle? -preguntó Ron.

- No soy un asesino -aseguró Draco, desafiando al pelirrojo con la mirada. Después alzó la cabeza hacia el resto, como esperando que alguien abriera la boca para contradecirle.

Nadie lo hizo. Lupin asintió, pensativo, y siguió con sus explicaciones.

- Así que no quisiste matarle¿eh? Bueno, creo que Dumbledore lo predijo de alguna forma... a raíz de lo que pone en su testamento, creo que él tenía depositada algún tipo de esperanza en ti.

- ¿Su testamento? -murmuró Draco, parpadeando.

Lupin sonrió.

- Y aquí es donde llegamos a la parte de la historia que tanto incomoda a Hermione. Después de que Malfoy huyera con Snape, después del entierro de Albus y después de que todos los alumnos se fueran y de que Harry regresara a Privet Drive... los miembros de la Orden del Fénix nos reunimos en pleno para abrir y leer el testamento de Dumbledore, que se encontraba a salvo custodiado por Minerva.

- ¿Qué ponía en el testamento? -preguntó Harry, sin poder contener su innata curiosidad.

Molly sonrió al recordarlo, y cruzó una mirada con Lupin.

- Bueno, reconozco que fue una sorpresa para todos -confesó el licántropo-. Esperábamos instrucciones detalladas acerca de cómo seguir la lucha contra lord Voldemort, quizá el emplazamiento de alguno de los horcruxes, y, desde luego, algo que nos indicara qué hacer con Harry cuando llegara su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Pero...

Los jóvenes fruncieron el ceño al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de su antiguo profesor.

- ¿Qué? -insistió Ron.

- En el testamento no había nada de eso. Nada -recalcó Molly, dirigiendo una rápida ojeada al reloj de la cocina-. En el testamento de Dumbledore lo único que se especificaba es que, en algún momento del verano, si todo salía bien, Draco Malfoy aparecería en La Madriguera, probablemente herido y exhausto.

El aludido soltó una exclamación, y todos lo miraron. Estaba aún más pálido de lo normal, y miraba a Molly, atónito.

- ¿Dumbledore sabía que yo vendría aquí?

Lupin asintió.

- ¿Cómo? -añadió Malfoy, estupefacto.

El licántropo le contempló con expresión pensativa.

- Malfoy¿me equivoco al pensar que fue Snape quien te ordenó que vinieras aquí?

Por la expresión que apareció en el rostro de Draco, todos supieron que Lupin no se equivocaba. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Slytherin, quien asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Parecía no querer hablar de ello, y Lupin no le presionó.

- Parece claro que Snape y Dumbledore lo tenían todo preparado desde un principio -suspiró Lupin, pasándose una mano por el cabello casi gris-. Albus sabía que Malfoy no sería capaz de matarle, y le dijo a Snape que lo mandara a La Madriguera. Y, en su testamento, ordenaba como última voluntad que los Weasley le dieran cobijo. Y... -se detuvo, cruzando una rápida mirada con Molly.

- Y que le trataran mal -añadió Hermione sin esperar un solo segundo más, con la voz cargada de veneno.

- ¿Cómo? -exclamó Harry. Malfoy dio un respingo en su silla. Y Molly y Remus bajaron la cabeza, aparentemente avergonzados.

- ¿Dumbledore os ordenó que le tratarais mal? -preguntó Harry, atónito.

Lupin asintió con la cabeza.

- Antes te dije que algunas de las artimañas de Dumbledore se volvieron más tarde en su contra. Más o menos eso fue lo que le pasó con Malfoy. Él contribuyó a que tu acabaras odiándole, pero, según cuenta en su testamento, a finales del curso pasado se dio cuenta de que, para que sus planes llegaran a buen puerto, tú debías llevarte bien con Malfoy. Debías ser su amigo, preocuparte por él.

Harry miró de reojo a Draco, quien observaba a Lupin boquiabierto.

- No lo entiendo -confesó- ¿qué tiene eso que ver con la forma en la que tratabais a Draco?

Los labios de Lupin se curvaron en una imperceptible sonrisa mientras miraba a Harry.

- Te pareces mucho a tu padre, Harry, incluso más de lo que deberías. Uno de los grandes defectos de James, y, por qué no decirlo, también de Sirius y de Severus Snape, era anteponer los odios personales a la lucha contra Voldemort.

- ¿Acaso tú no odias a Snape¿acaso no le odiabas aquella noche, la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore? -replicó Harry con aspereza, algo molesto por haber escuchado a Remus criticar a su padre y a Sirius.

- No te negaré que, en nuestra época, Snape y yo tuvimos nuestros más y nuestros menos. Aunque yo intentaba a menudo aplacar a tu padre y a Sirius, confieso que alguna vez también participé en sus peleas... y no es algo de lo que me sienta especialmente orgulloso -puntualizó, clavando sus ojos en Draco-. Sin embargo, y aunque Snape no me tiene en gran estima, cuando volvimos a coincidir en la Orden del Fénix, no se olvidó de prepararme la poción matalobos con gran precisión... y yo aprendí a superar mi animadversión hacia él, Harry. Aunque esa noche... -movió la cabeza, estremecido por el recuerdo de lo que había pasado aquella noche fatídica- bueno, no te negaré que yo también pensé que Snape nos había traicionado y unido al Lado Oscuro. Fui el primer sorprendido al leer, en el testamento de Albus, que Severus lo había matado por una orden suya.

Harry intentó encontrar alguna pega a la impecable disertación del licántropo, pero no lo consiguió. Aún algo molesto, se limitó a mirarle en silencio.

- Dumbledore pensaba, muy acertadamente en mi humilde opinión, que, dado tu carácter, explicarte la situación y pedirte simplemente que protegieras a Draco Malfoy no funcionaría. Más tarde o más temprano el odio que había entre ambos acabaría dando al traste con el plan... eso si el plan llegaba a realizarse, pues, conociendo a Malfoy, seguramente su orgullo le habría impedido colaborar.

- ¿Protegerme¿de qué habla, profesor Lupin? -preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

- Así que Dumbledore ideó una estrategia simple pero efectiva -continuó Lupin, haciendo un gesto a Draco para indicarle que esperara un instante-. Sabíamos que la única forma de que el plan se llevase a cabo es que ambos empezarais a sentir cierta simpatía el uno por el otro... Algo muy difícil de conseguir, y por eso tuvimos que tomar una decisión extrema.

- Se dio la consigna general de tratar mal a Malfoy -continuó Molly con expresión culpable- sobre todo delante de Harry. A decir verdad, sólo estábamos al tanto Lupin, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, mi marido y yo. Malfoy era el enemigo natural de Harry, y al resto de mis hijos no les hacía falta recibir instrucciones para tratarle mal -terminó, dirigiendo una mirada de disculpa a Draco.

- ¿Por eso estaban tan agresivos? -preguntó el rubio, atónito- ¿por eso me trataban tan mal?

- Lo siento -intervino Lupin, mirando a Draco a los ojos-. Arthur y Hermione se negaron a tomar parte del juego, limitándose a ignorarte, y por eso Molly y yo tuvimos que ser especialmente desagradables contigo. Fingir un odio que no sentíamos, sobre todo cuando intuíamos que Harry estaba cerca. Pero era la única forma de conseguir que él olvidase su odio y empezara a simpatizar contigo.

- ¿Cómo sabíais que funcionaría? -intervino Harry.

Lupin y Molly sonrieron, y se encogieron de hombros.

- Eres testarudo, pero también tienes buen corazón. Es una característica de Gryffindor, ponerse de parte de los débiles. E incluso tú no podías dejar de reconocer que estábamos siendo injustos con Malfoy. Incluso tú sentiste vergüenza al ver lo que hacíamos con él.

- No sólo eso -intervino de nuevo Hermione, quien parecía deseosa de liberarse del gran peso de la culpa que llevaba arrastrando tanto tiempo-. No sólo tenías que sentir compasión por Malfoy; también tenías que verte forzado a estar con él. Por eso recibimos instrucciones de... dejarte solo.

Harry vio que la castaña tragaba saliva y le miraba con expresión culpable, y algo encajó en su mente.

- ¡Por eso Ron y tú...! -exclamó. Ron también miró a su novia con los ojos muy abiertos, impresionado.

- Por eso te dimos de lado, sí -reconoció Hermione, y, al menos eso le pareció a Harry, sus ojos estaban más brillantes de lo normal-. Por supuesto, Ron no tiene ni la más remota idea de esto, o él también se habría negado. Yo... le decía que necesitaba más tiempo para estar con él y le convencía para que no fuera a buscarte. Lo siento... -miró al pelirrojo- lo siento por ambos.

Harry miró a la llorosa castaña, a su estupefacto mejor amigo, a los avergonzados Molly y Remus, a la sorprendida Ginny... Recordó la soledad a la que se había visto abocado en sus primeros días, cuando sentía que todos los miembros de la familia le evitaban, y recordó el desdén con el que Lupin y la señora Weasley trataban a Draco...

Cruzó una mirada de entendimiento con Draco. Comprendió que el Slytherin también se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta que él.

- ¿Por qué¿Para qué tantas manipulaciones, tantas mentiras...¿por qué nos lo habéis hecho pasar tan mal¿Con qué fin? -inquirió, confuso.

- Para llevar a cabo la última voluntad de Albus Dumbledore con garantías de éxito -respondió Lupin, y su voz parecía más ronca de lo habitual-. Su último deseo, expresado así en su testamento, fue que Malfoy y tu realizarais el encantamiento Fidelio.

- ¿El encantamiento Fidelio? -repitió Malfoy, confuso.

- Un encantamiento que tendría como fin esconderte a ti, Malfoy, en un lugar decidido por Dumbledore de antemano. Un lugar cuyo paradero sólo pudiese revelar Harry, y que nadie pudiese encontrar a no ser que él se lo dijese personalmente.

- ¿Qué lugar? -preguntó el Slytherin.

Lupin cerró los ojos antes de responder.

- Tu casa. La Mansión Malfoy.

Un espeso silencio se extendió por la mesa, mientras los jóvenes se miraban. Draco parecía aún más asombrado, y Harry sopesaba su responsabilidad en el plan.

- No lo entiendo -murmuró Harry- Draco ya está seguro aquí, y...

- No, Harry -contradijo suavemente Molly-. Malfoy no está seguro aquí. De hecho, ninguno de nosotros lo estamos, y me temo que pronto tendremos que abandonar esta casa.

- Vale -admitió Harry- ¡pero todavía tenemos el cuartel general de la Orden! Es un lugar totalmente seguro, nadie encontraría a Draco allí.

- Malfoy no puede entrar en Grimmauld Place -apostilló Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¡Dumbledore era el guardián secreto! Muerto Dumbledore, nadie puede decirle a Malfoy dónde está el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿Y por qué no hacemos el encantamiento aquí, en La Madriguera? -preguntó Harry-. Así no tendríamos que escondernos en otro sitio.

- Tiene que ser en la Mansión Malfoy, Harry.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Draco- ¿qué hay de especial allí?

- No lo sé -confesó Lupin, y, en ese momento, todos se dieron cuenta de lo terriblemente cansado que parecía-. El testamento de Dumbledore no especificaba nada más. Si hay alguna razón por la que Dumbledore eligió la Mansión Malfoy, y estoy seguro de que la hay, no confió en nosotros lo suficiente para decírnosla.

Harry negó con la cabeza, confuso.

- No lo entiendo -confesó.

- No hay nada que entender, Harry -contestó suavemente Lupin, mirándole con simpatía-. Nosotros ya hemos hecho lo que debíamos... y no te creas que no nos ha costado. Al fin y al cabo, Malfoy fue alumno mío, y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tratarle tan mal. Ahora os lleváis bien -sonrió levemente, haciendo enrojecer ligeramente a Draco y Harry y desorientando al resto- quizá mejor de lo que yo pensaba. Sé que hoy has descubierto cosas muy duras acerca de Dumbledore y tu pasado... pero también sé, y eso debes de tenerlo muy claro, que Albus jamás hizo nada para perjudicarte. Y ahora... -murmuró, poniéndose en pie y mirándolos con gesto grave- me temo que el peso de la lucha contra Lord Voldemort recae ahora en vuestros hombros.

X

- Draco, tenemos que hablar.

El rubio ni siquiera le miró. Tumbado boca arriba en su cama, clavaba los ojos en el techo, pensativo.

- No tenemos que hablar de nada -replicó fríamente- yo no voy a hacer ningún estúpido hechizo contigo, y tú no vas a ponerte en peligro por eso.

Harry suspiró, y, armándose de paciencia, se acercó a Draco. Aunque la tensión entre ambos había disminuido durante la conversación con Lupin, en especial cuando Harry había confesado que Malfoy había elegido no asesinar a Dumbledore, todavía flotaban entre ambos las palabras que se habían dirigido horas antes. El Slytherin apenas parpadeó cuando sintió el peso de Harry sobre el colchón.

- Draco... perdóname. Perdóname por lo de antes... fui un estúpido y te dije cosas que no sentía. Me entró el pánico cuando Lupin nos pilló... Lo siento.

Draco no contestó. Su mirada seguía negándose, tercamente, a encontrar la de Harry. El moreno volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

- No se trata de que te perdone o no -respondió Malfoy, en un susurro tan frío como el hielo-. Comprendo que te diera vergüenza que Lupin nos viera, y que me dijeras toda aquella sarta de tonterías... pero lo que yo te dije es totalmente cierto -puntualizó, y un peso cayó sobre el estómago de Harry-. Me dejé llevar por lo que siento por ti, eso ya lo sabes. Pero no volverá a pasar... porque no existe la más mínima posibilidad de que tú y yo podamos tener una relación normal, Harry.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó el Gryffindor con voz ronca- ¿por qué no podemos estar juntos?

Draco se incorporó bruscamente. Por un momento Harry pensó que, por fin, le miraría a los ojos, pero no fue así. Aún eludiendo la mirada de Harry, Draco agarró con la mano derecha el borde de su manga izquierda, y, de un movimiento brusco, tiró hacia atrás, descubriendo el brazo.

- Por esto -murmuró la fría voz de Malfoy, enseñando la Marca Tenebrosa que estaba grabada firmemente sobre su pálida piel.

Harry se forzó a sí mismo a no retroceder, a no ceder al impulso que le impelía a situarse lo más lejos posible de aquel dibujo. Lo miró casi sin parpadear, y, cuando Draco volvió a cubrirse el antebrazo, tenía grabada la imagen en su memoria.

El Slytherin volvió a tumbarse en la cama, esta vez dándole la espalda, y Harry comprendió que no conseguiría hacerle ceder. Se preguntó si tal vez era el orgullo de Draco, y no la estúpida Marca, lo que se interponía entre ambos.

Poco importaba.

- Está bien -dijo, al fin, poniéndose en pie-. Si eso es lo que quieres, lo respetaré... Pero, Draco, voy a hacer ese encantamiento¿sabes? No te necesito para llevarlo a cabo. El Fidelio funciona tanto con personas como con lugares, y al igual que puedo convertirme en tu guardián secreto, también puedo ser el guardián secreto de la Mansión Malfoy. En ambos casos, la utilidad será la misma.

Draco no contestó. A Harry no le sorprendió, y se tumbó sobre su cama, sintiendo la extrañeza de estar, por primera vez en muchos días, durmiendo solo. Su mano la lámpara que había junto a la cama, mientras el silencio de la habitación era roto tan sólo por el ruido de los grillos que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta.

- Me da igual que seas un mortífago, un Slytherin y un aristocrático niño acostumbrado a hacer siempre su santa voluntad -continuó Harry, sabiendo que, bajo esa aparente frialdad, Draco lo escuchaba atentamente-. En cuanto hagamos el dichoso encantamiento, vendrás allí conmigo como que me llamo Harry Potter. Este sitio no será seguro por mucho tiempo, Draco. Y, créeme, te llevaré allí aunque tenga que drogarte y colgarte del palo de mi escoba.

Malfoy ni siquiera se movió, pero a Harry no le importó. No se iría de La Madriguera sin Draco, y quería que el Slytherin fuera consciente de ello. Al fin, permitió a sus dedos apagar la lámpara, y la habitación se sumió en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Draco estaba inmóvil en su cama, con las mandíbulas apretadas, conteniendo la respiración. Esperaba que Potter se hubiera callado ya. Pero no tuvo suerte.

- Buenas noches, Draco -le llegó la voz de Harry, en ese tono cálido que él había empezado a conocer tan bien. Inspiró profundamente, tentado de responderle, cuando volvió a escuchar su voz. Y, esta vez, todo su cuerpo quedó petrificado-. Te quiero, maldita serpiente orgullosa.

Sólo su estricto entrenamiento le impidió dar un salto en la cama al escuchar la declaración. Sólo su autocontrol logró que mantuviera la cabeza en su sitio, y no saliera disparado de su cama para tirarse encima de Harry. Su boca se abrió casi instintivamente, y la sombra de una respuesta empezó a formarse en sus labios.

Entonces escuchó de nuevo la voz de Voldemort en su mente, e, inmediatamente, recuperó el dominio de sí mismo. Apretó las mandíbulas, e, intentando sosegar su respiración para que Harry no advirtiese nada, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

En algún momento de la noche se quedó dormido. Y sus sueños estuvieron plagados de pesadillas, pesadillas en las que Voldemort torturaba a Harry hasta la muerte, mientras él era obligado a verle sufrir y el eco de los gritos de agonía de sus padres resonaba una y otra vez en sus oídos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** soy consciente de que estaréis queriendo matarme por haber tardado tanto, pero tengo una justificación bastante sencilla. En verano me quedo sin conexión (los que me leáis desde hace tiempo recordaréis que sobre Febrero me ocurrió algo parecido), y en el pueblo donde estoy no hay ni un mísero ciber. Ahora estoy en el ordenador de un familiar aprovechando que estoy de visita, intentaré encontrar un sitio donde conectarme cuanto antes para que no tengáis que sufrir ningún otro retraso. Eso sí, os prometo que no voy a dejar el fic a medias, así que tranquilos en ese sentido, hasta la fecha no he dejado ningún fic descolgado y no pienso empezar ahora. 

Por cierto, como ya habréis percibido, sigo haciendo caso omiso a la traducción de Salamandra, así que los horcruxes siguen llamándose horcruxes y algún que otro detalle también lo he tomado del original.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	9. Fidelio

**FIDELIO**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling, yo sólo se los tomo prestados porque tengo mucho tiempo libre y demasiada imaginación.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Harry/Draco (es decir, chico/chico) y transcurre tras _El Príncipe Mestizo_. Léelo bajo tu responsabilidad.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Fidelio**

- Hemos llegado -anunció Lupin.

No hizo falta que lo hiciera. El majestuoso perfil de la Mansión Malfoy se recortaba con claridad contra el cielo anaranjado. Durante unos segundos, los más jóvenes se quedaron absortos contemplándola. A pesar de que la luz todavía era escasa, se podían apreciar perfectamente sus considerables dimensiones.

Harry escuchó un rumor de ropa a su lado, y se dio cuenta de que Draco había dejado caer la capa invisible con la que había llegado hasta allí. El rubio ni siquiera se había inmutado cuando Lupin le había ordenado ponerse la capa de Harry (al fin y al cabo, seguía en busca y captura) pero estaba claro que no le había gustado demasiado volar sabiéndose completamente invisible, a pesar de que llevaba una considerable escolta protegiéndole.

Siempre pulcro, dobló cuidadosamente la capa y se la tendió a Harry con un murmullo de agradecimiento. El moreno se la guardó en el bolsillo, y sólo entonces el Slytherin se giró hacia los demás.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó, al ver la perplejidad de todos.

- Es... enorme -musitó Ron, demasiado sorprendido como para recordar que odiaba a Malfoy.

- Ya lo sé -replicó el rubio dando un bufido, visiblemente incómodo-. ¿Vamos a entrar ya o vais a estar hasta el mediodía admirando mi casa?

Harry sonrió, y al momento todos reaccionaron y sacaron las varitas. Draco se puso al frente del grupo, sintiéndose vulnerable al no tener su varita mágica. No obstante, había accedido a acompañarles, sabiendo que su casa estaba llena de encantamientos anti intrusos que sólo un Malfoy podía sortear.

Se acercó a la verja, titubeante. La Orden estaba convencida de que los mortífagos ya habrían estado en la casa. Él no estaba tan seguro, pero sí admitía que existía esa posibilidad. Por eso, fue extremadamente cuidadoso cuando posó una mano en el frío metal de la verja y empujó.

- Cerrada -murmuró con un deje de alivio. Podía sentir la magia de su padre en el encantamiento que cerraba a cal y canto la entrada a la Mansión. Lo que significaba que nadie había profanado la casa, ni siquiera Voldemort.

- Apártate, Malfoy -pidió Hermione, apuntando con su varita- ¡Alohomora!

Granger soltó una exclamación cuando el hechizo rebotó en la cerradura. El Slytherin se giró, sonriendo con suficiencia.

- Sólo un Malfoy puede abrirla -indicó ante el rostro estupefacto de Hermione.

- Entonces, ábrela -murmuró, impaciente, Charlie.

- Lo haría -replicó Draco- pero no tengo varita.

Instantáneamente, sintió un objeto alargado que se posaba en su mano. Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente mientras sus dedos se cerraban en torno a la varita de Harry. Su propietario sonrió, y se apartó ligeramente.

- Vamos, Draco -le animó- ya sé que no es la tuya, pero no deberías tener problemas con un hechizo tan simple.

Malfoy percibió el matiz retador en la voz de Potter, y se giró hacia la verja, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Alohomora! -gritó. Durante un segundo pareció que la varita de Harry no iba a obedecerle, y, entonces, el hechizo salió de ella y golpeó la verja de la Mansión Malfoy, que se abrió con un violento chirrido.

- Cinco puntos para Slytherin -bromeó Harry cuando un satisfecho Draco le devolvió la varita.

- Calla y mantén bien abiertos los ojos, león -le llegó la respuesta cáustica de Draco.

El grupo penetró cuidadosamente en el amplio jardín de los Malfoy, que rodeaba a la casa por los cuatro costados. Arthur, el último en entrar, cerró con fuerza la verja a sus espaldas.

Mientras avanzaban hacia la entrada, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, e incluso Charlie, contemplaban con asombro los enormes árboles, los ostentosos parterres con flores de vivos colores, los setos cortados de mil y una formas diferentes. Tuvieron que dejar de prestar atención al jardín para no perder el paso de Draco, que caminaba resueltamente con la mirada clavada en la puerta de su casa.

Repitieron el mismo proceso con la maciza puerta de madera que daba entrada a la Mansión. Cuando giró ruidosamente sobre sus goznes, Draco, algo inseguro, puso un pie en el interior de la casa.

- ¡Joven amo Malfoy! -chilló una voz aguda.

El grito los sobresaltó a todos, y Ron a punto estuvo de dejar caer su propia varita. En el amplio vestíbulo que se extendía tras la entrada principal había aparecido un viejo elfo doméstico, vestido con un pañuelo negro que llevaba una M bordada en el pecho.

En ese momento los ojos de Draco repararon en él. Y sonrió. Harry, que ya estaba a su lado, estuvo apunto de caerse al suelo de la impresión. ¿Malfoy, sonriéndole a un elfo doméstico?

- ¡Joven amo! -repitió el elfo, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción-. Ya pensábamos que les había pasado algo... que nos habían abandonado...

- Hola, Binky¿ha venido alguien más desde que nosotros nos fuimos? -le cortó Draco, acercándose y palmeando con simpatía el escuálido hombro del elfo.

Binky negó con la cabeza.

- Nadie, joven amo -en ese momento los ojos de Binky se fijaron en el grupo que, lentamente, traspasaba la puerta-. Nadie aparte del joven señor y sus... amigos.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames señor -replicó Draco-. En cuanto a ellos... ¿podríais prepararnos algo de comer para luego? Tenemos cosas que hacer en esta casa.

El elfo esbozó una enorme sonrisa y dio un respingo de entusiasmo.

- ¡Claro que podemos, joven amo! -contestó, contando con la mirada al número de visitantes-. ¡Voy a hablar con los demás elfos, todos se alegrarán mucho al saber que el hijo de los señores ha vuelto!

El viejo elfo dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, perdiéndose por el largo corredor. Aún sonriendo distraídamente, Draco se dio media vuelta. Y todos le devolvieron la mirada con tal expresión de estupor que tuvo que mirar por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que no había aparecido un trol a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? -inquirió, molesto.

- Has tratado a ese elfo con... amabilidad -observó Harry, perplejo.

- ¿Y? Binky ya estaba aquí cuando yo nací -explicó Draco, desafiante. Cuando era pequeño mis padres solían ausentarse a menudo y no tenía a nadie con quien jugar, así que me entretenía con los elfos. Por supuesto, delante de papá siempre fingía tratarlos mal... al pobre le habría dado un ataque al corazón... -terminó, con un suspiro, al acordarse repentinamente del ya fallecido Lucius- y a mí me habrían dado una buena paliza, claro.

- Dobby siempre decía que tú...

- ¡Ah, Dobby! -exclamó Draco en un tono ligeramente más desagradable, recordando a su antiguo elfo-. Bueno, las escasas veces en las que lo trataba con amabilidad, tu amigo Dobby empezaba a chillar como un histérico y a llorar de felicidad. Evidentemente, eso siempre alertaba a mi padre, a quien no le hacía mucha gracia enterarse de por qué estaba el elfo tan contento.

- La verdad es que la discreción nunca fue la mejor cualidad de Dobby, sí -reconoció Harry, con una sonrisa.

Al mirar a sus amigos, Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione miraba a Malfoy como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera.

- Ya habéis escuchado a Binky -continuó el Slytherin, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que los otros reaccionaran- ningún mortífago ha venido a la Mansión Malfoy. ¿Y ahora?

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a Lupin. El licántropo paseó la mirada por el amplio vestíbulo, meditabundo, y miró a Harry.

- ¿Sigues dispuesto a llevar a cabo el encantamiento Fidelio?

El Gryffindor asintió sin dudar.

- ¿Malfoy?

El rubio miró a Harry. Nadie salvo ellos estaba al corriente de la discusión que habían mantenido la noche anterior... recordó las amenazas de Harry y, de alguna forma, supo que el temperamental Gryffindor era perfectamente capaz de impedirle que pusiera un pie fuera de la Mansión Malfoy.

- Si lo que pretenden es mantenerme aquí encerrado...

- Nadie ha dicho que tengas que quedarte aquí encerrado -puntualizó Arthur-. Sólo queremos tener un sitio seguro en donde poder esconderte. El Ministerio de Magia te está buscando, Malfoy, y si no te han encontrado aún es porque a nadie se le ha ocurrido ni por asomo buscarte en La Madriguera.

Draco asintió desdeñosamente, y se giró hacia Harry.

- ¿Confías en Dumbledore¿crees que lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir sus instrucciones? -preguntó a bocajarro, pillando por sorpresa al desprevenido Gryffindor.

Harry titubeó. Pensar en Dumbledore, cuando acababa de descubrir que su antiguo director le había manipulado hasta extremos insospechables, no le resultaba muy agradable. Pero, por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, Lupin tenía razón cuando decía que siempre lo había hecho por su bien.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza. Draco le miró durante un segundo, y después se encogió de hombros con resignación.

- Está bien -murmuró, mirando a Lupin- hagamos el dichoso encantamiento y terminemos cuanto antes.

Lupin miró a Arthur. El pelirrojo sacó de nuevo su varita y se limpió las gafas en la túnica mientras empezaba a explicar.

- La complejidad del encantamiento Fidelio reside en que se tarda bastante en completarlo -dijo, mirando a Harry y a Draco-. Hay que hacerlo justo en la puerta del lugar que se quiere proteger... precisamente donde estamos -observó, al darse cuenta de que no se habían movido del vestíbulo.

- Si se hace con nosotros dentro, automáticamente Harry nos está dando permiso para saber dónde está la casa, pero si quieres que venga alguien más tendrá que decírselo personalmente -advirtió Lupin, y ambos asintieron con la cabeza-. Arrodillaos en el suelo. Deberéis quedaros completamente inmóviles mientras lo llevamos a cabo.

- Vosotros retiraos -ordenó Arthur, mirando al resto. Hermione, Charlie, Ron y Ginny se quedaron en el umbral que comunicaba el vestíbulo con el salón de los Malfoy, ahora en penumbras. Hermione parecía preocupada, y, por la expresión hosca de Ron, se adivinaba que al pelirrojo no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que Harry se ligase de tal forma a Draco.

Los dos se arrodillaron en el suelo, el uno frente al otro. Al mirar a los ojos de Harry, Draco recordó las palabras que éste le había dicho la noche anterior. _Te quiero_. Aunque, desde el beso que se habían dado después de la pelea con Ron, Draco evitaba mirar directamente a Harry para no volver a perder el control, mientras Lupin y Arthur se arremangaban las túnicas se permitió a sí mismo el lujo de perderse en la mirada esmeralda del Gryffindor.

- Daos la mano con la que sujetáis la varita -ordenó de nuevo Lupin.

Así lo hicieron, y a nadie se le pasó inadvertido el que ambos cerraran los ojos brevemente cuando sus manos se encontraron. A pesar de la delicada situación, Lupin tuvo que disimular una sonrisa.

- Yo haré el conjuro y Arthur vigilará que todo sale como Merlín manda -explicó-. Me hace falta que alguien les sujete las manos... si se sueltan o se mueven durante el encantamiento, podría ser muy perjudicial para ambos.

- Yo lo haré -replicó Hermione, rauda, antes incluso de que el licántropo terminara de hablar. Algo preocupado, Harry dirigió una mirada a Draco, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría cuando la _sangre sucia_ lo tocara.

Malfoy, sin embargo, parecía aliviado de que la encargada fuera Hermione y no Ron. Cuando la castaña se arrodilló junto a ambos y sujetó sus manos entrelazadas, Draco se limitó a mirarla con rostro inexpresivo; pero Harry, que en las últimas semanas se había especializado en leer en lo más profundo de los fríos ojos del Slytherin, advirtió en ellos un matiz de agradecimiento.

- Cerrad los ojos -indicó Arthur mientras Lupin los apuntaba con la varita- y no los abráis hasta que os lo diga.

Los dos chicos obedecieron. Y, mientras Remus Lupin iniciaba una extraña letanía de palabras incomprensibles, Draco pensó con ironía que en realidad no hacía falta que Granger estuviera allí, asegurándose de que no se soltaran. No hacía falta, porque él no habría dejado escapar la mano de Harry, renunciando a esos preciosos instantes de contacto físico con él, ni por un millón de galeones.

X

Severus Snape cerró con un chasquido el tarro de metal, y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ordeñar a la dichosa serpiente era, de largo, la tarea más desagradable de cuantas le había ordenado Voldemort.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el bicho siseó, bajó de la mesa y salió de la habitación. Snape la siguió, no sin cierta aprensión. Sabía que Voldemort lo había hecho para castigarle; cualquier mortífago del tres al cuatro (como, sin ir más lejos, Colagusano) podría ordeñar a _Nagini_. Pero no, era él, Severus Snape, el que, una vez al día, tenía que abrirle la boca a la serpiente para extraer el veneno de sus largos y temibles colmillos.

_Nagini _entró en el gran salón de la guarida, y Snape la siguió. Sin mudar un ápice su expresión de indiferencia, vio cómo el reptil trepaba ágilmente al sillón de Voldemort, y sacaba la bífida lengua para saludarle. El Señor Tenebroso miró a su serpiente con más afecto que el Snape le había visto mostrar con ningún otro ser vivo, y le dijo algo en pársel.

Snape se quedó quieto, al tiempo que Voldemort y su serpiente entablaban una peculiar conversación a base de siseos y extraños bufidos. Sabía que, si _Nagini_ no se lo había comido ya y permitía que cada día le abriera las mandíbulas sin miramientos y guardara su veneno en un frasco, era porque su amo se lo había ordenado. Snape nunca había tenido muy buena mano con las serpientes, incluso a pesar de ser el jefe de Slytherin.

- Severus...

Sabía que era la señal. Avanzó, inclinándose ante el sillón. Voldemort lo contempló con indiferencia. _Nagini _enroscó su mitad superior en el cuello de su amo.

- Aquí lo tenéis, mi señor -murmuró, entregándole a Voldemort el frasco.

El Señor Tenebroso lo cogió de sus manos y lo soltó en una mesilla que había junto al sillón. Snape se obligó a no mostrar ningún sentimiento cuando los dedos resbaladizos de Voldemort rozaron los suyos.

- Tu ahijado no parece quererte mucho -comentó Voldemort en tono indiferente, aunque sus ojos rojos buscaron los de Snape.

Severus no se inmutó.

- ¿Por qué lo decís, mi señor¿se sabe algo de Draco? -preguntó, intentando que no se trasluciera la ansiedad que sentía.

- El problema es, precisamente, que no sé nada de él -contestó Voldemort en un susurro, cerrando los ojos con disgusto- lo que indica que aún no ha logrado... engañar a ese Potter.

Snape tuvo que reprimir la alegría que sintió al escuchar eso. Mas, adoptando una expresión de absoluto hermetismo, fingió sentirse tan disgustado como Voldemort.

- Potter es testarudo, señor. Él odia a mi ahijado, no será fácil para Draco engañarle...

- ¿No es fácil, o es que Draco no está poniendo el suficiente empeño en ello?

Snape bajó la cabeza mansamente. Voldemort se inclinó hacia delante, y el ex profesor de Pociones sintió cómo _Nagini_ silbaba por encima de su cabeza.

- Una semana, Severus. Es el tiempo que tendré que ausentarme para resolver personalmente ese conflicto con los gigantes... Si, para cuando vuelva, tu ahijado no está aquí, con Potter encadenado en las mazmorras...

Snape sintió las uñas de Voldemort acariciando su cuello en un elocuente gesto. Contuvo un estremecimiento.

- Lo hará, señor -aseguró.

Pero, en su fuero interno, Severus Snape deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no lo hiciera.

X

La puerta de su habitación se abrió con un gemido que indicaba que llevaba demasiado tiempo cerrada. Durante unos segundos, Draco se quedó en el umbral, embargado por la nostalgia. Ante él, su habitación estaba tal y como la recordaba... como la había recordado durante su breve estancia en la guarida de Voldemort, cuando su vida pendía de un hilo y él sólo deseaba poder escapar de allí para irse a casa.

Un ruido de pasos a su espalda lo devolvió a la realidad. No tuvo que girarse para saber quién era; después de tanto tiempo encerrado sin ninguna distracción en La Madriguera, era capaz de distinguir a todos sus habitantes sólo por el ruido que hacían al caminar.

Y más cuando se trataba de _él_.

- ¿Te mueres de curiosidad por ver mi habitación, Harry? -preguntó sin volver la cabeza.

Alguien se paró justo a sus espaldas. Escuchó una risa nerviosa.

- ¿Y quién no? La habitación del gran Draco Malfoy...

Draco rió entre dientes, antes de echarse a un lado.

- Pasa -invitó, observándole con aire burlón.

Y Harry obedeció. Su primera impresión fue que Draco debía de haberse equivocado de habitación... aquélla debía de ser la de los invitados, no la suya... después vio la insignia de la Brigada Inquisitorial encima de un escritorio y comprendió que el equivocado era él.

La austeridad de la estancia le sorprendió, precisamente porque se esperaba algo más parecido a la habitación de Dudley, que estaba abarrotada de todo tipo de cacharros y juguetes. Sin embargo, paseó la mirada por un dormitorio de tamaño mediano, con una cama no mucho más grande que la suya propia y paredes casi desnudas, adornadas tan sólo por un gran estandarte de Slytherin que presidía la habitación. Miró el escritorio de Draco, perfectamente ordenado, con los utensilios de escribir a un lado y los pergaminos en otro. Justo al lado había una estantería, y, al examinarla de cerca, Harry descubrió que la balda de arriba contenía los libros de los cursos anteriores, mientras que en el resto se apilaban, perfectamente ordenados, volúmenes de aspecto denso sobre pociones, artes oscuras, criaturas extrañas y demás temas que parecían apasionar al joven Malfoy.

Los muebles no eran muy nuevos pero sí estaban en buen estado, y Harry pensó fugazmente que algo tendría que ver en ello la suma pulcritud de Draco. Aparte del estandarte de Slytherin, lo único que rompía un poco la monotonía del despersonalizado dormitorio era una foto que Draco tenía sobre el escritorio: en ella aparecía Draco, unos tres años más joven, vestido con su túnica de quidditch. A su lado había una chica de pose arrogante: Pansy Parkinson.

- ¿Es tu amiga? -preguntó Harry, en parte por curiosidad y en parte por romper el silencio.

Draco, que se había sentado en su cama, siguió la dirección de la mirada de Harry y asintió.

- Lo más parecido que tengo a una amiga -respondió en tono indiferente.

- Siempre pensé que era tu novia -reconoció Harry, soltando la foto.

- Mucha gente lo piensa -contestó Draco con una breve sonrisa- y creo que ella también alberga ciertas esperanzas al respecto.

- ¿No sabe que tú...?

Draco soltó una seca carcajada.

- ¿Que soy homosexual¿crees que podría terminar la frase antes de que me echara un maleficio?

- Pero, si es tu amiga...

Draco chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia.

- No todo es tan fácil, Harry. Soy el cabecilla de Slytherin y debo comportarme como tal. Soy el heredero de los Malfoy y debo comportarme como tal. Entre nosotros, las cosas funcionan así. Mientras nadie se salga de la dirección marcada, todo irá bien...

- ¿Y si alguien hace algo que no debe? -preguntó suavemente el Gryffindor, dejándose caer en la cama al lado de Draco.

Un velo de tristeza cubrió los ojos grises de Draco. Casi inconscientemente, rozó con su mano derecha el lugar donde estaba la Marca Tenebrosa.

- En ese caso, las cosas se complican... -musitó. Al instante, pareció recuperarse, y levantó la cabeza-. Pero tú no has venido a mi habitación tan sólo para comprobar de qué color tengo las cortinas, Harry.

El moreno sonrió, sin saber cómo iba a abordar la situación.

- Me alegro de que decidieras cooperar.

- Fuiste muy taxativo al referirte a lo que me harías si no aceptaba -replicó rápidamente Draco, fulminándole con la mirada.

- Cierto. Por eso me alegro de que hayas venido por tu propio pie, y no colgado de mi escoba. Habría sido muy incómodo.

Draco alzó una ceja y le miró. Abrió la boca, y Harry estuvo seguro de que iba a decir algo desagradable. Por eso le sorprendió cuando no fue así.

- Gracias por convertirte en mi guardián secreto -dijo, casi en un susurro.

- No hay de qué -respondió Harry en el mismo tono. Después, se llenó los pulmones de aire y añadió-. He estado consultando con Lupin y no hay nada que impida que haya más personas viviendo en la casa, así que voy a quedarme aquí contigo.

- Como quieras...

- Y también Ron, Ginny y Hermione.

- ¿Qué! -exclamó Draco, dando un respingo en la cama. Miró a Harry, sobresaltado.

- Los Weasley van a dejar La Madriguera. Por lo visto alguien les ha dicho que los mortífagos ya se han propuesto registrarla... no hay que olvidar que también sueñan con toparse conmigo -explicó pacientemente-. Hemos estado hablando abajo, y, aunque yo sí puedo ir a Grimmauld Place, les he dicho que prefería quedarme aquí contigo. E, inmediatamente, mis amigos han decidido que no piensan dejarme solo. Si tú nos dejas, claro -añadió, casi tímidamente- al fin y al cabo, no deja de ser tu casa.

Malfoy soltó un bufido. Sabía que no podía negarse después de lo que los Weasley habían hecho (para bien o para mal) por él, pero, aunque hubiera podido, la expresión de cordero degollado en el rostro de Harry le habría hecho desistir.

- Mientras la comadreja deje de mirarme como si fuese a lanzarme la maldición asesina de un momento a otro... -terminó contestando, encogiéndose de hombros-. En cuanto a ti, supongo que ya imaginas que tu presencia no me disgusta en absoluto.

Harry se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

- Después de todo lo que pasó... -tosió- creo que deberíamos hablar de eso, Draco.

- No hay nada de lo que hablar -replicó fríamente el Slytherin, borrando su sonrisa y cambiando radicalmente de actitud, y Harry notó cómo se apartaba de él unos centímetros-. Creo que está todo bastante claro...

- Me besaste -le espetó Harry.

- Sí, te besé -replicó Draco, y sintió un repentino calor en las mejillas- porque te quiero. Eso ya lo sabes.

- Entonces¿cuál es el problema? -inquirió Harry, acercándose unos centímetros.

- Ya te lo dije ayer -gruñó el Slytherin, apartando la mirada.

- Déjate de tonterías -espetó Harry-. Eres un mortífago renegado¿qué tiene que ver la Marca con nosotros?

- La Marca Tenebrosa esconde más cosas de las que tú crees... -respondió Draco en tono misterioso-. Puede ser peligroso para ti y para mí... no lo intentes más, Harry.

Algo en la voz del Slytherin alarmó al moreno. No era una excusa, había algo que, ciertamente, tenía aterrado al rubio... Lo miró, inquisitivamente, mientras Draco jugueteaba con la manga de la túnica.

- Tú ocultas algo -reprochó suavemente, observándole de arriba a abajo- hay algo que no quieres decirnos. Algo que influye en los dos y que tú no quieres que yo sepa.

Si tenía alguna duda, la dura mirada que Draco le dirigió confirmó todas sus sospechas. El rubio apretó las mandíbulas.

- No sigas, Harry -pidió en tono suplicante- por favor.

Harry no contestó. Le examinó atentamente, y percibió claramente el miedo de su interlocutor. Finalmente, desistió.

- Está bien. No insistiré... de momento -cedió el moreno, y, para sorpresa del Slytherin, sonrió-. Pero si crees que un misterio me va a detener, es que aún no me conoces lo suficiente, Draco Malfoy. Me ha costado seis años descubrir lo que había detrás de esa fachada de arrogancia e indiferencia, y no voy a dejarlo escapar ahora.

Draco enarcó una ceja. Harry sonreía, pero en sus ojos brillaba el desafío. Estaba claro que el testarudo Gryffindor no pensaba darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Dirigió una furtiva mirada a la puerta.

- Ahora tengo que ir a La Madriguera... a ayudar a recoger nuestro equipaje, y además creo que Lupin quiere hablar conmigo.

- Probablemente para preguntarte sobre la escena de ayer -intervino Draco en tono lúgubre.

- Probablemente -corroboró Harry sin alterarse lo más mínimo-. Tú tienes que quedarte aquí, claro. Pero no te preocupes, porque... -Draco alzó las cejas ante el titubeo del Gryffindor- no estarás solo. Hermione, Ron y Ginny se quedarán contigo.

Draco soltó un bufido.

- Qué alivio... -masculló en tono irritado.

- No disimules -replicó Harry, ladeando la cabeza-. Creo que tu sangre limpia está empezando últimamente a replantearse alguna de sus creencias...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Harry esbozó una sonrisa astuta.

- Bueno, Hermione te puso hace un rato la mano encima y no te he escuchado quejarte. Y hace tiempo que no te sorprendo mirando con desprecio a ninguno de los Weasley.

Draco le contestó con un gruñido sarcástico.

- Granger, dentro de lo que cabe, me ha tratado bastante bien. Y los Weasley me han cuidado durante todos estos meses... No soy estúpido.

- Exactamente, no eres estúpido. Por eso espero que la experiencia te sirva para darte cuenta de ciertas cosas...

Draco arrugó el entrecejo. Un instante después, sonrió irónicamente al darse cuenta de lo que Harry intentaba decir.

- No insultes mi inteligencia, Harry. ¿Acaso piensas que en algún momento me tragué el cuento de los sangre sucia y los traidores a la sangre? -los ojos de Harry le miraron con estupor tras sus gafas, pero no se detuvo-. ¡Granger sacó más TIMOS que Crabbe y Goyle juntos! -exclamó, como si fuera algo evidente.

Harry parpadeó.

- ¿Entonces?

- Nuestra causa tenía dos tipos de seguidores: los idiotas que se lo creían todo sin rechistar, y los que la apoyaban para obtener algún beneficio. La familia Malfoy siempre estuvo en el segundo grupo -explicó, con aire aburrido-. Personalmente no creo que los hijos de muggles se diferencien de nosotros, y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que el Señor Tenebroso lo crea firmemente. Pero cualquier líder necesita a un cabeza de turco para desviar la atención de los problemas reales y entretener a los fanáticos... y yo, como líder de los Slytherin, sólo hice lo que se esperaba de mí.

Harry se le quedó mirando, estupefacto. ¡Y él pensaba que empezaba a conocer realmente cómo era Draco! Evidentemente, el rubio ocultaba muchas sorpresas... y era más inteligente de lo que él mismo había pensado.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes prejuicios contra ellos? -balbuceó.

- Ninguno, exceptuando los seis años de enemistad que hay entre nosotros, claro -contestó, sarcástico, Draco.

- Eso siempre puede arreglarse -replicó Harry, recuperado al fin de la sorpresa-. Míranos a nosotros.

- Tu caso es especial -contestó en tono ligeramente ronco, y Harry vio cómo se ruborizaba ligeramente.

- De todas formas -se apresuró a continuar, mientras Draco, incómodo, recuperaba el dominio de sí mismo- espero que no haya problemas mientras yo estoy fuera.

- ¿Crees que me voy a lanzar sobre ellos en cuanto salgas por la puerta? -preguntó Draco, de nuevo irónico, un firme indicio de que había recuperado el autocontrol.

- No -respondió Harry, muy serio- pero, conociendo a tu familia, no me extrañaría que en esta casa hubiera algún tipo de... digamos, peligro para los sangre sucia y los traidores a la sangre, como solíais llamarlos. Y ellos son mis mejores amigos.

Draco arrugó el entrecejo, pensativo.

- No andas desencaminado -reconoció, con un encogimiento de hombros- mi padre compró hace años a ese Borgin un repelente contra hijos de muggles, pero, para su desgracia, resultó que no servía para nada -levantó la cabeza-. Vete tranquilo, San Potter, a tus amiguitos no le pasará nada en esta casa.

Harry asintió, y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando Draco vio cómo giraba el pomo, algo dentro de él se rebeló.

- ¡Harry! -le llamó, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

El aludido dio media vuelta y le miró, expectante. Y durante un segundo Draco imaginó que iba hacia él, que se echaba a sus brazos, que le besaba y que le confesaba qué era lo que tanto le atormentaba. Podía ser tan fácil acabar con todo...

_Él no te creería._

- ¿Qué quieres, Draco? -preguntó Harry, extrañado.

_Sabes que jamás te creería._

- Nada -le cortó Draco, respirando profundamente-. Tan sólo quería volver a agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mí.

Harry dio un paso hacia él perplejo, pero el Slytherin le detuvo con la mirada.

- ¿Te ocurre algo o...?

- Ten cuidado ahí fuera, Harry.

El Gryffindor le miró, sin saber muy bien qué decir ni qué hacer. Después, asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Draco suspiró y se tendió en su cama.

X

El pequeño grupo, que había quedado menguado sin cuatro de sus miembros, apareció en la chimenea de los Weasley. Arthur dirigió a su hijo Charlie una elocuente mirada mientras se limpiaba el polvo que manchaba sus gafas.

- Charlie¿me acompañas arriba a por las cosas de los chicos?

Charlie asintió, por supuesto. Harry le siguió con la mirada hasta que los dos Weasley se perdieron escaleras arriba, y entonces, sólo entonces, se giró para enfrentar a Lupin.

- Bueno, Harry, por fin solos -empezó el licántropo con una media sonrisa.

Potter adivinó que aquél era el momento idóneo para explicarse. Armándose de valor, miró a Lupin a los ojos.

- Eh... en cuanto a lo que viste en nuestra habitación...

Para su sorpresa, Lupin le cortó con un gesto.

- ¡Oh, eso! No tienes nada que explicar, Harry, eso es asunto tuyo... tuyo y de Malfoy, claro -los ojos de Remus reían, pero el antiguo profesor se esforzaba por mantenerse serio-. Reconozco que fue una sorpresa, pero...

- Sí tengo que explicarme -le contradijo rápidamente Harry-. No quiero que pienses que...

- Yo no pienso nada. A estas alturas, Harry, nadie tiene duda alguna sobre tu lealtad a nuestro bando.

- ¿Incluso aunque salga con un mortífago?

Un repentino silencio se instaló tras la pregunta, realizada a bocajarro. Harry se ruborizó ligeramente; Remus sólo sonrió, examinando con la mirada al hijo del que había sido su mejor amigo.

- ¿Sabes? Nada me ha resultado tan difícil como tratar mal a Draco Malfoy, Harry -confesó al fin Lupin, bajando la voz-. Desde el primer día de clase, supe que no era un mal chico. Por supuesto, es el hijo de los Malfoy, y la sombra de Lucius es alargada... pero no es, ni por asomo, como su padre. Draco es capaz de replantearse los ideales que le han inculcado desde que era un crío, cosa que ninguno de esos botarates de Slytherin que tiene como amigos podría. Por supuesto, en Hogwarts estaba poco menos que obligado a ser el líder.

- Eso ya lo sé -replicó Harry, preguntándose si Lupin habría escuchado la conversación que había tenido con Malfoy-. Draco... es muy diferente aquí.

Lupin se inclinó sobre Harry, posando sus manos en sus hombros. Al levantar la mirada, Harry se encontró con la sonrisa franca y cálida de su antiguo profesor.

- En cambio, si hemos extraído algo beneficioso del plan de Dumbledore, es el hecho de que Malfoy y tú hayáis empezado a comprenderos. Has sido muy generoso al aceptar ser su guardián secreto, Harry. Espero que no tengáis problemas con Ginny, Ron y Hermione... ya que deduzco que no lo saben.

Harry se apresuró a cambiar de tema. No le apetecía explicarle a Lupin que, en realidad, Draco y él no estaban juntos porque, según Malfoy, podría ser peligroso. Lo que le llevó a plantear la siguiente cuestión:

- Draco oculta algo... hay algo que no quiere decirme.

Si esperaba sorprender a Lupin, no lo consiguió. Remus sólo asintió.

- Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en darte cuenta -respondió en tono amable.

- ¿Crees que puede ser importante?

- Sin duda alguna. Algo importante, y también algo que Malfoy no quiera confesar... Al principio nos planteamos la posibilidad de obligarle a hablar, mas luego pensé que sería mejor esperar a que te lo contara...

- No creo que eso llegue a suceder.

- Tiempo al tiempo, Harry. Si es importante, te lo dirá. De todas formas... no es de Malfoy de lo que quería hablarte.

Harry le miró, sorprendido. En ese momento advirtió que habían dejado de escucharse pasos en el piso superior, por lo que adivinó que Charlie y Arthur estarían esperando a que terminaran para bajar. Lupin también pareció darse cuenta, y empezó a hablar sin más dilación.

- Tal y como te puedes imaginar, nuestra prioridad ahora es encontrar todos los horcruxes. Ya te dije que, durante este año, la Orden se había puesto a investigar acerca de ellos. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Dumbledore?

Harry asintió, haciendo memoria.

- Siete partes del alma. El guardapelo de Slytherin que fue robado y presuntamente destruido por ese tal R.A.B., el diario de Tom Ryddle que Ginny descubrió, el anillo de los Gaunt del que se encargó Dumbledore... otra parte del alma reside en el propio Voldemort, y sólo nos quedan tres objetos restantes.

Lupin corroboró sus palabras con un gesto, satisfecho.

- Albus dejó abundantes notas al respecto. Él sospechaba de la copa de Helga Hufflepuff y de la propia serpiente de Lord Voldemort, _Nagini_. Me alegra decirte que Mundungus está sobre la pista de la copa, y parece que la conseguirá en breve. En cuanto a _Nagini_, todavía no se nos ha ocurrido cómo acercarnos a ella, pero Minerva y yo estamos trabajando en ello.

- ¿Y el último horcrux?

- Es más complicado. Dumbledore cree que debe de ser una reliquia de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw... pero también pensaba que la única reliquia de Gryffindor estaba en su poder, y, tras meses de búsqueda, hemos comprobado que es cierto. Por tanto, debe de tratarse de algo de Rowena Ravenclaw... -Lupin suspiró con aspecto cansado, pasándose una mano por el pelo casi gris- pero el caso es que ni siquiera con la ayuda de Hermione hemos encontrado una sola pista que nos conduzca a un objeto que perteneciera a Ravenclaw.

- ¿Entonces?

- Verás, Harry -explicó Lupin bajando la voz, como si estuviera a punto de hacerle una confidencia- creo que sé por qué Albus eligió la Mansión Malfoy. Como en la mayoría de las mansiones, allí hay una biblioteca, y puede que en algún libro esté la clave que nos lleve al horcrux de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Crees que Lucius Malfoy puede tener algún libro que hable de Ravenclaw y que no esté en Hogwarts? -preguntó Harry en tono escéptico.

Lupin se encogió de hombros.

- No creo que Lucius haya leído ni la cuarta parte de los libros que posee, Harry. Puede que tenga algo sobre Ravenclaw, y puede que no. En cualquier caso, y ya que tus amiguitos y tú estáis muy acostumbrados a buscar la solución a todo en la biblioteca, la Orden querría que aprovecharais vuestra estancia allí para investigar la biblioteca de los Malfoy. Podéis pedirle ayuda a Draco Malfoy, si él quiere.

- Lupin... -murmuró Harry, atreviéndose a hacer al fin la pregunta que le había estado rondando desde el día anterior- dime una cosa¿hasta cuándo vamos a estar allí¿hasta cuándo tendrá que esconderse Draco?

Su ex profesor le miró con simpatía y algo de comprensión.

- No tengo ni idea, Harry -confesó, moviendo la cabeza-. Por lo que sé, a Draco lo buscan por colaborar con los mortífagos.

- Pero podríamos explicarles que...

- No, Harry -contradijo Remus en voz suave pero firme-. Ya sabes cuál es la política de Scrimgeour, ya sabes lo que le ha pasado al pobre de Stan Shunpike... si les lleváramos a Draco Malfoy, verían la marca en su piel y lo encerrarían en Azkaban, que, aún sin los dementores, sigue siendo un sitio horrible.

Harry sintió un peso en el estómago cuando imaginó a Draco corriendo la misma suerte que el ya difunto Sirius... contuvo un escalofrío y se forzó a mirar a Lupin.

- ¿Entonces?

- El Ministerio busca a Malfoy, y los mortífagos nos buscan a nosotros. Permaneceremos escondidos, nosotros en Grimmauld Place, vosotros en la Mansión Malfoy. Intentaremos destruir los horcruxes que faltan mientras vosotros intentáis descubrir dónde está el último... Tenemos que darnos prisa, porque la guerra no tardará en estallar, Harry. Cuando Lord Voldemort se descubra, sería preferible saber cómo acabar de nuevo con él... y, esta vez, definitivamente.

En ese momento, escucharon un carraspeo a sus espaldas. Lupin se giró y vio a Arthur al pie de la escalera, haciendo levitar una hilera de baúles tras de sí. Dirigió a Remus una mirada interrogante.

Éste asintió, y Arthur empezó a bajar, seguido de Charlie. El licántropo miró de nuevo a Harry. Parecía que estaba a punto de soltar otro largo discurso, pero, finalmente y tras morderse los labios, se limitó a abrazarlo.

- Buena suerte, Harry.

X

Draco estaba aún en su habitación, sumido en sus recuerdos, cuando un grito le devolvió bruscamente a la realidad.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama, sobresaltado. ¿Quién habría gritado? Aguzó el oído, mas no escuchó nada. ¿Acaso lo habría imaginado?

Entonces, volvió a oírlo. Un grito de absoluto terror. Un grito femenino.

Sin pensarlo, se precipitó fuera de su habitación, escaleras abajo. Ahora lo escuchaba mucho más claro, una chica que pedía ayuda desesperadamente... se preguntó quién de las dos sería, pero, cuando llegó al rellano, se cruzó con Ginny y Ron.

- ¡Hermione! -gritaba en ese momento el pelirrojo. Abrió la boca cuando llegó Draco, pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, el Slytherin ya se dirigía en la dirección desde la que provenía el grito.

Sin miramiento alguno, abrió de un empujón la puerta de la biblioteca.

Y se le heló la sangre en las venas.

Apenas fue consciente de cuando Ginny y Ron se asomaron y gritaron al unísono. Ni siquiera los lloriqueos de Hermione conseguían penetrar en su cerebro. Estaba bloqueado, sus ojos fijos en algo que había aparecido en el centro de la biblioteca.

Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort tenía sus ojos rojizos fijos en Hermione, y susurraba algo sobre los sangre sucia. Poco a poco, avanzaba hacia la castaña, quien no podía hacer otra cosa que esconder la cabeza entre los brazos y hacerse un ovillo en el suelo, paralizada por el terror.

Durante unos segundos se mantuvieron así, Voldemort caminando lentamente hacia Hermione mientras los demás parecían incapaces de mover un sólo músculo.

Draco reaccionó, al fin. Se giró hacia Ron y Ginny, y vio que los dos hermanos habían sacado sus varitas. Ahora miraban inseguros a Voldemort, sin saber lo que hacer.

Draco dio un paso atrás. Su instinto le impelía a salir corriendo de allí, salir corriendo lo más lejos que pudiera. Que los Gryffindors se las arreglaran solos. Sin duda Voldemort había aparecido allí para ajustar cuentas con él, y él no pensaba dejarse pillar tan fácilmente.

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de escapar, algo pasó. Escuchó la voz de Harry en su mente. _Son mis mejores amigos_. Y vio su rostro decepcionado, la mirada que le dirigiría si los abandonaba allí, a merced de Voldemort.

Suspiró. Volvió a mirar a Ron, y comprobó que éste estaba tan asustado que, aunque pudiera ser capaz de articular una maldición, probablemente le acabaría dando a su novia.

- Dame eso -gruñó, y le arrebató a Ron su varita.

Después, pensando que era probablemente lo más estúpido que había hecho en su vida, apuntó a Voldemort, y, aún sin saber cómo pensaba rechazar el ataque del que había sido su señor, se interpuso entre él y Hermione.

- ¡Malfoy! -gritó Hermione, sorprendida.

- Vete -ordenó Draco sin moverse- sal corriendo.

Pero Hermione estaba demasiado asustada para moverse, demasiado fascinada viendo cómo Voldemort fijaba sus ojos color sangre en Draco, se inclinaba hacia él y...

Desaparecía.

Todos gritaron cuando Voldemort se transformó en el cuerpo de Harry, que, tumbado en el suelo entre un charco de sangre, parecía estar más muerto que vivo...

Draco no pudo evitar dar un salto hacia atrás, asustado. Entonces, algo encajó en su mente.

- ¡Riddíkulo! -gritó, y el boggart, pues eso es lo que era, desapareció.

El rubio se tambaleó de puro alivio, retrocediendo hasta casi chocar contra Hermione. La castaña tenía los ojos húmedos muy abiertos, como si no pudiera creer lo que había visto.

- ¿Era un boggart? -musitó.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Hermione le devolvió una mirada desconcertada.

- Mi boggart nunca había sido Voldemort... -confesó, secándose la cara- aunque, con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, no me extraña...

- Mi boggart siempre fue él... -respondió Draco antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo- hasta ahora.

- Ahora es... el cadáver de Harry -observó Hermione mirándole fijamente.

Draco levantó la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que tanto Ron como Ginny también le observaban con la misma expresión. Asintió, incómodo.

- Sí, es el cuerpo de Harry... en ese momento supe que era un boggart, aunque tenía que haberme dado cuenta antes de que ni siquiera el Señor Tenebroso puede entrar aquí sin el permiso del guardián secreto... -prosiguió Draco, intentando cambiar de tema.

Ron se acercó. Sin dejar de mirarle, ayudó a levantarse a Hermione y la abrazó. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta el Slytherin de que aún sostenía la varita del pelirrojo, y se la tendió torpemente.

- Perdona por... la mía no sé dónde está -masculló mientras la varita volvía a manos de su legítimo dueño.

Ron no contestó. Seguía mirándole, muy serio, aunque, como Draco advirtió, ya no parecía enfadado con él. Más bien estaba sorprendido.

- ¿Dónde están tus modales, Ron? -intervino de repente Ginny, apareciendo en su campo de visión-. Malfoy acaba de salvar a tu novia¿no vas a agradecérselo?

Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron furiosamente, y el pelirrojo apartó la mirada mientras farfullaba algo. Draco fulminó a Ginny con la mirada.

- Es la amiga de Harry -masculló, como si eso lo explicase todo. Después, giró aristocráticamente sobre sus talones y abandonó la biblioteca.

¿Recibir los agradecimientos de Granger y los dos Weasley¡Hasta ahí podía llegar! Draco sintió escalofríos cuando imaginó la escena, sentimentaloide al más puro estilo Gryffindor...

...aunque, en honor a la verdad, no era eso lo que más le incomodaba. Repasó mentalmente todos los incidentes que había tenido con Granger y Weasley en el último lustro, y se dio cuenta de que se podían rellenar varias páginas con ellos. Algunos eran puras chiquilladas, producto de la tradicional rivalidad entre sus casas, pero otros...

Draco agachó la cabeza, incómodo, al recordar cómo había amenazado de muerte a Hermione en segundo curso. En aquel momento se había sentido muy valiente: creyendo a pies juntillas todo lo que su padre le había contado sobre la pureza de la sangre, respaldado por el famoso monstruo de Slytherin (por no hablar de sus perros guardianes, Crabbe y Goyle) y ardiendo en deseos de convertirse en líder de su casa para no decepcionar a Lucius, no había dudado en pronosticar la inminente muerte de Granger.

Recordó con un suspiro de pesar su actitud bravucona de los años pasados. Por entonces le parecía muy divertido ir presumiendo de contactos familiares... al igual que se había divertido en los Mundiales de Quidditch, mientras veía a su padre quitarse la máscara de mortífago, ambos casi llorando de risa al recordar lo que les había pasado a la familia muggle.

Una punzada de orgullo lo había invadido al ver a su padre con aquella máscara, una punzada idéntica a la que sintió la noche en la que Dumbledore anunció que Voldemort había vuelto... Con la espalda erguida y la cabeza más alta que nunca, escuchó la noticia que sobrecogió a casi todos sus compañeros, mientras intercambiaba una mirada de fascinación con Crabbe, Goyle y Nott. Su señor había vuelto, al fin... y él, Draco Malfoy, no pensaba defraudarle cuando le llamara a su servicio, como sin duda haría.

Mientras empezaba a subir los escalones que le conducirían de nuevo a su habitación, Malfoy no pudo dejar de apreciar lo increíblemente estúpido que era por aquel entonces.

En quinto, sirvió a la causa con más lealtad que nunca. No por las ideas de Voldemort (que empezaba a encontrar francamente tontas) sino por esa vena codiciosa que formaba parte de la forma de ser de cualquier buen Slytherin. Disfrutaba con la ironía de formar parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial, a las órdenes de la ex empleada del Ministerio Dolores Umbridge, mientras que por la noche, al llegar a su Sala Común, recibía veladas insinuaciones de lo que su padre estaba haciendo para el Señor Tenebroso.

Ya por entonces había empezado a aparecer una molestia, que en principio el único hijo de los Malfoy juzgó como insignificante: se estaba obsesionando demasiado con cierto Gryffindor de pelo negro alborotado y gafas de miope. Y no precisamente para castigarle. A menudo se sorprendía a sí mismo, observándole distraídamente en el Gran Comedor. Cuando empezó a darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando, con gusto se habría lanzado media docena de _cruciatus_ a sí mismo. Por supuesto, él ya sabía que era homosexual, pero jamás se le habría ocurrido que acabaría enamorándose de _ese chico_ en particular.

Pasó muchas noches en vela por culpa de Potter. Sufrió mucho por su culpa; en parte por el miedo a que descubrieran su inconfesable secreto, y en parte porque sabía (o creía) que él jamás le correspondería. De noche, se culpaba a sí mismo por quererle. De día, se aseguraba de convertirse en su peor pesadilla, para hacerle pagar todos los disgustos que, inconscientemente, le estaba ocasionando.

Cuando se enteró de que, por su culpa, habían capturado a su padre, quiso matarle. Aunque al principio no estuvo tan mal, pues todo fueron palabras de ánimo y de comprensión por parte del entorno de los mortífagos.

Entonces, le llamaron a presencia del Señor Tenebroso, y...

Draco se estremeció al recordarlo. Las maldiciones, los insultos, el desprecio y el terror...

Ya no había risas, ya no había orgullo. Ya no sentía aquel desbordante entusiasmo por darlo todo por su señor. Cuando entró por primera vez en su guarida y le vio, con la enorme serpiente enroscada al hombro, con los que hasta entonces habían sido los simpáticos amigos de su padre observándole en silencio parapetados tras sus máscaras y sus túnicas negras... cuando se arrodilló ante él y _Nagini_ silbó sobre su cabeza, y él le ordenó que extendiera el antebrazo izquierdo, y grabó a fuego su Marca en su brazo...

Comprendió que aquello había dejado de ser un juego de niños de disfrutan asustando a sus compañeros presumiendo de linaje, y se había convertido en un peligroso asunto de adultos. Las risas burlonas habían sido sustituidas por el más terrorífico silencio; ahora, un error se pagaba con la vida.

Comprendió entonces que no había grandeza, ni beneficio ni riqueza... el mejor salario que un mortífago podía recibir de Voldemort era seguir conservando su vida. Era todo un gran engaño, y la causa de la que con tanto fervor le había hablado su padre cuando era niño, no era más que una patraña que enmascaraba las acciones de un hombre devorado por el inmenso deseo de sembrar el terror a su paso.

La Marca Tenebrosa que de niño había soñado con exhibir en su antebrazo ahora era tan sólo un estigma que le recordaba continuamente su contrato con la muerte. Porque, cuando le asignaron su primera misión como mortífago, Draco Malfoy comprendió que, sin duda alguna, estaba muerto.

No obstante, hizo un gran esfuerzo por seguir siendo el mismo. Por mantener su fachada de arrogancia y suficiencia. Por ser, más que nunca, el líder de Slytherin. Pero, a medida que pasaban los meses y el maldito armario se negaba a funcionar, el miedo le dominaba más y más, y su fachada se diluía. Ya no tenía fuerzas para estudiar, ni para jugar al quidditch, ni siquiera para seguir amargándole la vida a Potter. Pasaban los días, y él, un muchacho de dieciséis años, era consciente de estar viviendo los últimos meses de su vida. Voldemort lo mataría, y empezó a sentirse desesperado al pensar en lo que nunca podría volver a hacer por el hecho de estar a las órdenes de la asquerosa sabandija.

Nunca volvería a ver otro curso empezar en Hogwarts. No volvería a defender los colores del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, ni completaría sus ÉXTASIS.

Y, por encima de todo, nunca tendría la oportunidad de confesarle a Harry Potter lo que sentía por él.

Quizá fue aquello lo que más le asustó. Darse cuenta de que le necesitaba. Hasta entonces, se había limitado a amarle desde la distancia y a odiarle por haber hecho que se enamorara de él; a partes iguales. El dolor que sentía por él era constante pero débil, sordo, fácil de pasar por alto.

Hubo un momento en el que dejó de serlo, en el que estar con Harry se convirtió, más que en un anhelo utópico, en una punzante necesidad. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la sutileza del plan de Voldemort: si fracasaba, lo mataban. Si tenía éxito, Harry le odiaría aún más por haber acabado con su adorado director.

Fue entonces cuando se entregó a la desesperación. Cuando se entregó al llanto (él, todo un Malfoy) aceptando incluso el débil consuelo que le proporcionaba Myrtle _la Llorona_ (ella, el fantasma de una sangre sucia).

Draco sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a sí mismo a no seguir recordando. Eligió al azar un libro de su estantería, y se tumbó a leer sobre la cama. Había tocado fondo, y lo sabía. Pero no pensaba seguir doblegándose a los deseos de Lord Voldemort... no pensaba entregarle lo único que no le había entregado ya...

No sabía cómo iba a escapar de él, ni cómo iba a mantener a raya al impetuoso Gryffindor para que no cayera en sus garras. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a derrotarle. Sólo sabía una cosa...

Lucharía hasta el final. Y, si alguna vez llegaba a tenerle a su merced, se lo haría pagar caro.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Buenas¿qué tal las vacaciones? Espero que bien. Aquí vengo con otro capítulo (que me ha salido más largo que un día sin pan) espero que os guste y gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos hasta ahora. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! 


	10. Bodas de sangre

**FIDELIO**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling, yo sólo se los tomo prestados porque tengo mucho tiempo libre y demasiada imaginación.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Harry/Draco (es decir, chico/chico) y transcurre tras _El Príncipe Mestizo_. Léelo bajo tu responsabilidad.

**Capítulo 9: Bodas de sangre**

En la pequeña habitación no se escuchaba nada más aparte de la acompasada respiración de sus dos ocupantes. Era un cuarto oscuro, desvencijado, que compartía el aspecto siniestro que caracterizaba a las habitaciones de aquella casa. La única ventana, fuertemente cerrada y polvorienta, probablemente no se había abierto en siglos.

A pesar de eso, un tímido rayo de sol había conseguido filtrarse a través de ella, y, a medida que el día avanzaba, había trepado osadamente por las patas de la cama, había recorrido los dos cuerpos que en ella yacían, y, finalmente, se había detenido en el rostro de uno de ellos, un rostro enmarcado por una cabellera rubia que descansaba desmadejada en la almohada.

Se escuchó un gruñido, y un par de ojos claros se abrieron. Movió la cabeza bruscamente para intentar deshacerse del molesto rayo de luz que le deslumbraba la vista, y, sólo entonces, sintió el cuerpo de su acompañante pegado al suyo, su nariz rozando su cuello, su cabello pelirrojo cayendo encima de su hombro.

El hombre se movió, su sueño perturbado por el brusco movimiento, y segundos después abrió los ojos.

- Lo siento, cariño -le llegó una voz aterciopelada, mientras un rostro aparecía en su campo de visión.

- No pasa nada -respondió él con voz soñolienta, mientras se incorporaba y bostezaba.

Fleur le miró en silencio, como si fuera la primera vez, fijando en su memoria cada detalle, cada gesto del que iba a ser su futuro marido, desde la larga melena pelirroja hasta el pendiente con forma de colmillo. Ni siquiera su rostro parcialmente desfigurado le restaba atractivo ante sus ojos, y, cuando Bill la miró, una lágrima silenciosa se deslizaba por la pálida mejilla de la francesa.

Bill apartó la mirada, simulando no darse cuenta, y Fleur hizo un esfuerzo por tragarse el llanto y sobreponerse a ese breve instante de debilidad.

- ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó, como si una cuestión tan trivial fuera a alejar todos sus temores.

- Más de las doce -respondió Bill, consultando fugazmente su reloj.

A ninguno de los dos les sorprendió despertarse tan tarde, porque, en realidad, hacía relativamente poco que se habían dormido.

Bill miró con afecto a Fleur mientras se apartaba un rebelde mechón de pelo de los ojos. Recordaba con toda claridad cuando la había conocido, el día en el que fue a visitar a Harry cuando éste participaba en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Por entonces le había parecido poca cosa más que una joven cuya belleza tan sólo era superada por su presunción. Ahora Fleur les estaba dando una lección de valor a todos los que pensaban que era tan sólo una cara bonita, en un gesto que le había hecho granjearse, de una vez por todas, el respeto, no sólo de la familia Weasley, sino de la Orden del Fénix al completo.

A pesar de su fortaleza, Bill sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando pensó en eso. A medida que pasaban los días, había sentido la necesidad de intentar hacer cambiar a Fleur de opinión, de decirle que podía abandonar cuando quisiera... de obligarla a que lo hiciera. Pero, al igual que ella había jurado no amargarle sus últimas horas intentando arrancarle una promesa que no pensaba formular, él también se había comprometido a respetar su decisión.

Sin embargo, esa necesidad nunca fue tan imperiosa como en aquel momento, cuando Fleur dejó de juguetear con su pelo lacio y levantó la cabeza para volver a mirarle. Bill se perdió en sus ojos y pensó que el pecho le estallaría de dolor en el momento en el que los viera cerrarse para siempre. Olvidando el juramento que había prestado ante ella, ante sus padres y ante la Orden entera, abrió la boca...

...mas no pudo pronunciar una sola sílaba, pues Fleur, que al parecer le había leído el pensamiento, atrapó sus labios con un profundo beso. Y Bill se dejó llevar, aceptando que aquélla era la forma que su futura esposa tenía para hacerle entender que, por mucho que le doliera, no pensaba cambiar su decisión. No pensaba abandonar la misión, ni, mucho menos, dejarle solo ante la muerte.

Porque iba a ser esa misma tarde. Su boda. Y ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de poder sobrevivir a ella.

Pero, pese a todo, ni por un instante pensaron en abandonar desde el momento en el que, una noche en la que vieron amanecer tumbados el uno junto al otro en el jardín de los Weasley, decidieron seguir adelante aunque la decisión consumiera de dolor a sus respectivas familias. Era una ocasión única para pillar a los mortífagos: si todo salía bien, prácticamente les abriría el camino a la consecución de uno de los horcruxes más difíciles. Si todo salía bien...

Y si salía mal...

Si salía mal, al menos les quedaría el consuelo de saber que morirían juntos, convertidos ya en marido y mujer, e intentando conquistar un futuro mejor para sus padres y sus hermanos.

Porque, como todo miembro de la Orden del Fénix bien sabía... hay cosas por las que, sencillamente, merece la pena morir.

X

A la misma hora pero en distinto sitio, Harry se despertaba. Al principio la confusión del sueño y la ceguera que cubría sus ojos se aliaron para no permitirle reconocer el lugar en el que estaba. Extrañaba la cama, que no era tan mullida como la que le aguardaba cada año en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, ni tan pequeña como la que los padres de Ron le asignaban cada vez que iba a La Madriguera. Ni siquiera (afortunadamente) estaba en su dormitorio de Privet Drive, pues la luz se filtraba a raudales por la nebulosa de formas que cubría sus ojos, y allí jamás le habrían dejado despertarse tan tarde. Estaba en pleno proceso de rememorar lo ocurrido el día anterior cuando una voz le devolvió bruscamente a la realidad.

- ¿Ya te has despertado?

En ese momento supo donde estaba, al igual que, inequívocamente, el corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar la pregunta. Y es que últimamente la voz de Draco Malfoy tenía la facultad de provocar todo tipo de extrañas sensaciones en él, incluido cierto nerviosismo que Harry asociaba a la época en la que intentaba que Cho Chang le hiciera caso; claro que en la actualidad era mil veces peor, pensó, mientras tanteaba la mesilla de noche sin que sus dedos topasen con sus gafas.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que una forma indefinible entraba en su campo de visión y se dirigía con seguridad hacia la superficie de la mesita. Instantes después, Draco depositaba las gafas en sus manos. Aliviado, Harry se las colocó, con movimientos algo torpes. Después, levantó la cabeza.

Draco estaba frente a él, y lo primero que Harry notó fue que ya no iba envuelto en la vieja ropa de Percy. Al estar en su casa, lógicamente había podido acceder nuevamente a su armario... aunque ello no significase una mejora excesiva, como no pudo dejar de notar Harry cuando examinó al Slytherin. Al llevar ropa de su talla se apreciaba aún más lo mucho que Draco había adelgazado, y, aunque la camiseta ya no le colgaba como lo habían hecho los viejos jerseys de Percy, había tenido que apretarse fuertemente el cinturón para evitar que los vaqueros se le bajaran de la cintura.

- Deduzco que has vuelto a despertarte al amanecer, como los gallos -murmuró Harry, intentando aplastarse el pelo contra la coronilla.

- A los Slytherins nos gusta aprovechar el día, no como a vosotros los gatitos de Gryffindor -replicó Draco, sonriendo burlonamente-. Por cierto, tus amigos todavía siguen ronroneando en sus camas.

- Eso es porque ayer nos acostamos tarde -protestó Harry, poniéndose pesadamente en pie- ¿cómo es posible que una casa donde hay más sirvientes que habitantes esté infestada de boggarts?

- La mayoría de los elfos domésticos que hay en la Mansión Malfoy ya estaban aquí en tiempos de mi abuelo. Me sorprendería que lograsen plantarle cara a un doxy...

- ¿En serio? Yo pensaba que las familias de sangre purísima como la tuya liberaban a los elfos cuando se hacían demasiado viejos para cumplir con sus obligaciones... o los decapitaban y colgaban sus cabezas en el pasillo, como hacen los Black.

Draco le respondió con una mueca, mientras Harry miraba a su alrededor en busca de su ropa.

- Pues estabas equivocado. Y me alegra poder afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que los Malfoy tenemos demasiado buen gusto como para compartir las pésimas ideas de los Black en cuanto a decoración.

Harry sonrió, y Draco aprovechó para lanzarle la camiseta que el moreno llevaba un buen rato buscando y que en todo instante había estado colgada en el cabecero de la cama, frente a sus narices. Harry murmuró una palabra de agradecimiento mientras se la colocaba, observando con el rabillo del ojo a Draco. Él era enormemente despistado (al menos, cuando estaba recién levantado) y Draco parecía haberse acostumbrado rápidamente a ayudarle a llevar a cabo una serie de tareas, desde alcanzarle las gafas cuando se despertaba a recordarle con voz cansina en qué lugar había dejado la noche anterior sus zapatillas. Lo más sorprendente es que Malfoy, la persona menos servil que Harry había conocido jamás, lo hacía con una naturalidad tan absoluta que el moreno no podía menos que recordar la forma en la que él había tratado al Slytherin cuando éste estaba medio cojo. En esos momentos, él le había ayudado sin tener muy claro si le quería o no. Se preguntó si la solícita actitud del rubio era su forma de demostrarle lo que sentía.

- ¿Listo? -preguntó de repente Draco, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Harry asintió al tiempo que volvía a hacer otro inútil intento de dar a su pelo una apariencia mínimamente ordenada. Al mirarse al espejo sorprendió una sonrisa indulgente en los labios de Draco, quien, como siempre, no llevaba un solo cabello fuera de su sitio.

- Es una batalla perdida de antemano -gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza y girándose hacia el Slytherin.

- Pues a mí me parece que te queda bien así -replicó éste con tranquilidad.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto, mientras, con una sonrisa enigmática, el rubio daba media vuelta y salía de la habitación. El Gryffindor se apresuró a seguirle, y ya en el pasillo olvidó su embarazo al escuchar los atronadores ronquidos de Ron, que se filtraban por la puerta de la habitación en la que dormía junto a Hermione.

Compartió una sonrisa cómplice con Draco, mientras ambos iniciaban el descenso al piso inferior. Escuchó un leve ruido de pequeños pasos a sus espaldas, y supuso que los elfos domésticos acabarían de hacer acto de presencia en la habitación que acababa de abandonar.

- Me sorprende que Granger logre dormir -comentó Draco cuando ambos pasaron frente a la puerta.

- Pues a mí lo que me sorprende es que tú les cedieras la habitación de tus padres -replicó Harry en un tono que no tenía nada de inocente.

De inmediato Draco le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

- Estaba limpia y en condiciones de uso -se justificó con un gesto vago.

- Ya -replicó Harry en tono escéptico- pero siempre pensé que serías capaz de hacerles dormir en el sótano antes de permitir que un traidor a la sangre y una sangre sucia mancillaran la habitación principal de los Malfoy con su sola presencia.

- La situación ha cambiado -se limitó a responder Draco, adoptando de nuevo su sonrisa misteriosa.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Y tanto que había cambiado! Por lo pronto, el día anterior había vuelto de su breve visita a La Madriguera temiendo encontrar los restos de una batalla campal entre Draco y Ron, pero, para su sorpresa (y alivio) el primero estaba recluido en su habitación, y el segundo esperaba, incómodo, junto a su hermana y su novia en el salón de los Malfoy.

De inmediato había subido a plantearle a Draco, sin más ambages, la cuestión que les preocupaba: dónde iban a instalarse. El rubio apenas tardó unos segundos en decidirse.

La Mansión Malfoy era verdaderamente enorme, y no cabía duda alguna de que un siglo atrás probablemente habrían habitado en ella con total comodidad más de una veintena de miembros de la antigua estirpe... pero todo eso había cambiado al disminuir el número de una familia que, por su propio carácter endogámico dentro de la aristocracia de sangre limpia, estaba condenada a la desaparición. En los últimos tiempos sólo habían habitado allí, además de un considerable ejército de elfos, Lucius Malfoy, su señora esposa y su único hijo. Exceptuando la ocasional visita, extremadamente rara, de algún pariente allegado, el núcleo familiar habitaba la enorme mansión sin utilizar más de un tercio del total de sus dependencias. El solo hecho de mantener siempre limpias las dos habitaciones de invitados que más cercanas estaban a los dormitorios familiares era visto como una de las muchas excentricidades de Lucius. Pero el cabeza de la familia Malfoy ni siquiera imaginaba que algún día su hijo ubicaría en ellas nada más y nada menos que a Harry Potter y a la pequeña de los Weasley.

Harry aceptó mansamente el hecho de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco y él durmieran en habitaciones separadas. Pero el terror que el día anterior había creído apreciar en la voz del rubio le hizo mantenerse cauto y alerta. No sabía qué escondía en Slytherin, pero, fuera lo que fuera, estaba seguro de que acabaría descubriéndolo antes de que acabara su indefinida estancia en aquella casa.

Lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que el único heredero de los Malfoy dispuso sin demasiadas ceremonias que Ron y Hermione durmieran en la habitación de sus padres. Ninguno disimuló su asombro, y Harry le preguntó si estaba seguro de ello. Draco, argumentando que las restantes habitaciones llevaban cerradas a cal y canto durante quién sabe cuánto, zanjó la discusión.

- Mis padres están muertos, y nada va a cambiar eso -dijo de repente Draco, leyendo el pensamiento de Harry mientras los dos entraban en la cocina-. Ahora supuestamente yo soy el legítimo dueño de todas las posesiones y la fortuna de los Malfoy, pero la verdad es que no guardo muchos buenos recuerdos de esta casa, y tampoco estoy muy seguro de que el Ministerio no haya puesto sus garras sobre nuestro dinero. Para mí esa habitación ya no significa nada -terminó en un murmullo, apoyándose en la puerta con ademán pensativo- tan sólo recuerdos que me gustaría olvidar.

Harry se sentó en la mesa, y empezó a comer el desayuno que los elfos habían servido por orden de su joven amo. Por primera vez cobró conciencia de que su amigo era el nuevo cabeza de la familia Malfoy, y el heredero del inmenso patrimonio de ésta. Y la verdad es que Draco, demasiado delgado y con ojeras de preocupación en el rostro, parecía todo menos un joven multimillonario.

- ¿Sabes si han conseguido acceder ya a vuestra cámara de Gringotts? -preguntó mientras se servía un vaso de zumo.

- Creo que no. Oficialmente, no pueden hasta que no demuestren que el legítimo propietario, osea yo, es también un mortífago. Muchos testigos me vieron abandonar Hogwarts ese día, pero nadie pudo declarar ver la Marca Tenebrosa en mi brazo. Si me cogen, el Ministerio aceptará su sola presencia para despojarme de todo lo que tengo. Así que, irónicamente, el hecho de mantenerme como un fugitivo de la justicia es lo único que me permite seguir conservando la fortuna de los Malfoy, aunque lógicamente no pueda acceder a ella.

Harry hizo una mueca, imaginando lo que ocurriría si Draco se presentaba en Gringotts con su llave.

- Menos mal que mi padre le ordenó a los duendes que mensualmente enviasen cierta cantidad de oro a la Mansión -continuó Draco, pensativo- si no, ni siquiera tendríamos qué comer.

- Sabes que la Orden nos ayudaría.

- Ya he dependido demasiado de la caridad de la Orden -replicó asperamente Draco, apartando la mirada.

Harry le observó en silencio. Estaba claro que el orgullo de Draco se había visto vapuleado seriamente tras lo que le había ocurrido, primero en la guarida de los mortífagos, y después en La Madriguera. Cambió de tema.

- ¿No vas a desayunar?

- Ya comí algo cuando me levanté esta mañana -replicó evasivamente el rubio.

- Draco -empezó Harry, armándose de paciencia- sé que no es asunto mío, pero deberías comer más...

- Efectivamente, no es asunto tuyo -replicó el Slytherin dando media vuelta y disponiéndose a salir de la cocina.

- Draco...

El aludido no llegó a traspasar la puerta. Durante unos segundos luchó consigo mismo, y después se dio media vuelta, se sentó en la mesa junto a Harry y mordió con fiereza una tostada.

- ¿Contento?

- Mucho -contestó Harry, sonriendo, intentando apaciguarle.

Draco emitió un gruñido, pero no dijo nada. Harry le observó pacientemente durante unos segundos antes de retomar la conversación.

- ¿Y tus heridas?

- Mejor -fue la lacónica respuesta de Draco.

- Hace tiempo que no te ve un sanador...

- Estoy perfectamente.

Los ojos grises de Draco brillaban peligrosamente cuando se posaron en los de Harry. El moreno se forzó a ser cauteloso.

- No lo sé. Hace tiempo que no te veo... sin camiseta -Draco entornó los ojos al recordar la noche en la que Harry le había visto aquella noche, llorando y con el torso desnudo. Había sido la primera y última vez; desde entonces, Draco iba siempre cubierto de la cabeza a los pies, con camisetas o jerseys de manga larga a pesar de estar en pleno verano.

- Estoy bien¿vale? -murmuró, al fin, intentando cambiar de tema.

- Ahora no está la Orden para vigilarte. Si te ocurriera algo, tendrías que confiar en mí y decírmelo... -advirtió el Gryffindor.

Para su sorpresa, Draco sonrió. Se desplazó imperceptiblemente en la silla hasta que sus rodillas se tocaron, y Harry tragó su sorbo de zumo con dificultad.

- Sabes que confío en ti...

- ¡Buenos días, Harry, Malfoy!

Draco dio un respingo en la silla, y Harry a punto estuvo de tirar su taza al suelo. La vivaracha Ginny Weasley había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta. Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras intentaba que el corazón no se le saliese por la boca. Sabía que Ginny no lo había hecho a propósito, pero últimamente eran tan escasas las ocasiones en las que estaba a solas con Draco y tan limitada la intimidad que le permitía el rubio, que había llegado a atesorar las contadas muestras de cariño de éste.

- Buenos días, Weasley -replicó Draco en un susurro, aún sobresaltado.

Harry notó que el nivel de deferencia de Ginny hacia Draco había aumentado considerablemente. Enarcó las cejas, pero la llegada de Ron y Hermione le impidió ahondar en aquella incógnita, pues, en cuanto el pelirrojo traspasó la puerta, Draco engulló de un trago lo que le quedaba de tostada y se puso en pie.

Hermione pareció decepcionada cuando Draco pasó por su lado en dirección a la salida. Ron le ignoró olímpicamente.

- ¿Ya te vas, Malfoy? -preguntó la castaña, al parece haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reprender a su novio.

- Tengo cosas que hacer, Granger -respondió el aludido en tono excesivamente amable- si necesitáis algo, estaré arriba.

Harry le observó en silencio, preguntándose hasta cuándo pensaba aislarse el Slytherin. Hermione y Ginny compartieron una mirada cómplice y se sentaron junto a Harry. Ron lo hizo justo en el extremo contrario, evitando a toda costa dirigirse a su mejor amigo.

Mientras desayunaban, la atención de Harry pasó de Draco a Ron. Si había pensado que las revelaciondes de Lupin disiparían la tensión que había entre ambos, se equivocaba. Por contra, Ron estaba más hosco que nunca, en especial desde que había llegado a la Mansión Malfoy. Harry imaginaba que no debía de ser cómodo para él, pero la verdad es que empezaba a echarle de menos. La complicidad con Ron, las risas con Ron, eran cosas que siempre había valorado mucho. Hermione era demasiado seria, Ginny era su ex novia, y Draco... a Draco no le consideraba en serio como un amigo, puesto que lo que sentía por él iba más allá de la simple amistad.

- ¿Cómo está?

La pregunta le pilló desprevenido, y no acabó de comprenderla del todo hasta que no miró el rostro preocupado de Hermione.

- ¿Quién?

La castaña soltó un bufido.

- ¿Quién va a ser¡Malfoy!

La mirada de Harry volvió a ensombrecerse, al tiempo que dirigía una ojeada a la puerta por la que había desaparecido Draco. Se encogió de hombros.

- Algo mejor, supongo. En realidad, no lo sé.

- ¿Algo mejor? -repitió Ginny en tono irónico. La pelirroja sonreía, y en ese momento Harry recordó que ella era la única que conocía sus sentimientos respecto al Slytherin-. Harry, tenías que haberlo visto cuando llegó a La Madriguera. Estaba destrozado.

- Eso ya lo imagino -replicó el moreno- Voldemort le había estado torturando, no me extraña que...

- Me refiero a su estado de ánimo, Harry -puntualizó Ginny, y Hermione asintió-. Malfoy no era más que una sombra de sí mismo, y la verdad es que el maldito plan de Dumbledore no contribuyó en absoluto a mejorar la situación. Estaba tan deprimido que incluso llegué a olvidar mi odio hacia él.

Ron soltó un gruñido. Ginny le miró desafiante y siguió hablando, dirigiéndose al resto pero con los ojos clavados en los de su hermano.

- ¿Sabes? Impresiona mucho más ver derrumbarse a las personas como Draco Malfoy. Siempre los ves tan arrogantes, tan siniestros, tan seguros de sí mismos que cuando se desmoronan es como si el mundo entero se hubiera tambaleado -tomó un sorbo de zumo, apartando la mirada de Ron-. Creo que hasta ese momento no di cuenta de que Malfoy, a fin de cuentas, también es humano.

Ginny le miró, y ambos compartieron la complicidad de su secreto en común. La pelirroja sabía que a Harry le había ocurrido lo mismo. Tanto tiempo conociéndole, y, sin embargo, hasta aquella noche él no descubrió que era un chico como cualquier otro, alguien que, como él mismo, no era indiferente al dolor y al odio como siempre había aparentado.

Vulnerable.

- Ahora parece que está mejor -contestó, lacónico, perdido en los recuerdos de aquella noche.

La risa cantarina de Ginny le hizo volver a la realidad, a tiempo para ver cómo Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Harry, Harry... -murmuró la castaña en un fingido gesto de desesperación- ¿no te das cuenta?

- ¿De qué? -replicó el moreno, parpadeando.

- Está mejor... desde que tú eres su amigo.

Incluso Ron se había quedado rígido, y esperaba la contestación de Harry de forma nada disimulada. La mirada de Hermione era intensa, y en sus ojos Harry creyó ver un matiz que ya le era familiar.

Lo sabía. O lo sospechaba, que para el caso era lo mismo. El moreno se obligó a permanecer impertérrito mientras se preguntaba si Ginny le habría contado algo... aunque su instinto le decía que no. En el pasado, Hermione siempre había conseguido leer sus sentimientos con asombrosa facilidad. Harry se preguntó cómo, siendo tan observadora, había tardado más de seis años en convencerse de que Ron estaba loco por ella.

- Supongo que no le hizo mal tener un poco de compañía -se limitó a contestar, apartando la mirada. Desde luego, no pensaba confesarle su secreto allí, delante de Ron.

Ginny advirtió la incomodidad de Harry y se apresuró a retomar la conversación.

- Aunque la verdad es que no sabemos cómo han evolucionado sus heridas -parloteó, intentando atraer la atención de Hermione- como va siempre cubierto de los pies a la cabeza...

- ¡Pues claro! -intervino, para sorpresa de todos, Ron, que se había inclinado hacia delante con una mirada feroz- ¡porque no quiere que le veamos la Marca!

- ¡Ron! -exclamó Hermione- ¡no digas...!

- Lleva razón -la interrumpió Harry en tono sereno, y hasta Ron se giró hacia él con sorpresa- la verdad es que ya lo había pensado. Draco se avergüenza de su marca, e intenta ocultarla siempre que puede.

Hermione no respondió,arrugando el entrecejo con expresión pensativa.

- Pero¿es cierto que tiene la Marca? -preguntó Ginny en tono inocente-. Yo nunca se la he visto.

- Yo sí -replicó Harry.

Al instante, se arrepintió de haber hablado. Esta vez, incluso Ginny abrió desorbitadamente los ojos, y Harry casi pudo ver la pregunta formándose en sus cabezas¿en qué circunstancias habría visto él la Marca Tenebrosa del Slytherin?

Harry abrió la boca para contestarles que ya la había visto la primera noche que había dormido con él, cuando el intenso calor estival obligaba a Draco a dormir sin camiseta, pero repentinamente cambió de opinión, y, en su lugar, bebió un trago de zumo mientras les devolvía una mirada desafiante. Habiendo aceptado el hecho de que estaba enamorado de Malfoy, y que tarde o temprano ellos lo sabrían, decidió que a partir de ese momento ya no se preocuparía por lo que ellos opinaran acerca de su relación.

Afortunadamente, alguien llegó para interrumpir el tenso momento. Sin previo aviso, en la chimenea empezaron a crepitar unas llamas de color verde, y la cabeza de Lupin apareció entre ellas.

- ¡Remus! -exclamó Hermione, sorprendida.

- Hola, chicos -saludó el licántropo con voz afable, aunque parecía tener prisa. La sensación se confirmó cuando sus ojos buscaron a Harry-. Harry¿puedes escribir en un papel la dirección de vuestro escondite? Hay alguien que quiere venir, y necesito que les reveles el secreto.

Harry le miró sorprendido, pero enseguida reaccionó y se puso en pie. Hermione, que últimamente había adoptado la irritante costumbre de ir a todos lados con una pequeña libreta en el bolsillo para apuntar cualquier idea sobre los horcruxes que se le cruzara por la cabeza, le proporcionó lápiz y papel, y rápidamente Harry garrapateó el paradero de la Mansión Malfoy y se lo dio a Lupin.

- Gracias, Harry. Llegarán de un momento a otro.

Los cuatro jóvenes compartieron una mirada de curiosidad, preguntándose quién querría visitarles, pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho. Dos figuras salieron de la chimenea, y Harry vio resuelta su incógnita cuando dos brazos le estrujaron, al tiempo que un intenso perfume femenino invadía su olfato.

- ¡Harry! -exclamó una voz con acento francés.

- Fleur, acabaré pensando que le quieres más que a mí -observó Bill con una sonrisa.

- ¡Bill! -gritó Ginny, levantándose para darle la bienvenida mientras ignoraba completamente a su futura cuñada- ¿qué hacéis aquí?

- Quería ver de nuevo a mis hermanitos para asegurarme de que podéis cuidaros vosotros solos -contestó Bill en tono burlón.

Hermione no parecía muy contenta de ver a Fleur, pero se levantó para recibirles. A su lado, Ron sonreía bobaliconamente mientras seguía con la mirada las evoluciones de la rubia. Se obligó a disimular cuando su novia se giró hacia él con expresión furibunda, pero, aún así, se sonrojó cuando Fleur le estampó un beso en la mejilla.

Inmediatamente Bill empezó a hablar con sus hermanos, mientras Fleur intentaba vanamente entablar una conversación con Hermione acerca de lo bien decorada que estaba la cocina de los Malfoy. Harry aún seguía junto a la chimenea cuando advirtió por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento en el salón. Disimuladamente abandonó la cocina para reunirse con Draco.

- Me pareció escuchar algo -explicó el rubio, atisbando en el interior- ¿ése no es el hermano de Weasley con su novia?

- Sí -contestó Harry, dejándose caer en el amplio sofá de los Malfoy. Necesitaba pensar, y apenas notó cuando Draco tomó asiento a su lado.

- ¿A qué han venido?

- Ellos dicen que a hablar con Ron y Ginny, pero yo creo que hay gato encerrado...

En ese momento, como confirmando sus sospechas, Hermione salió sigilosamente de la cocina. Aunque ella también estaba absorta en sus sospechas, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Harry y a Draco sentados muy juntos en el sofá. Con tanta naturalidad como pudo, tomó asiento junto a Malfoy, y volvió a adoptar una expresión seria.

- Aquí hay algo raro -anunció, convirtiendo su voz en un susurro.

- Ya me he dado cuenta -contestó Harry en el mismo tono.

- Pues yo no veo nada extraño -replicó Draco, situado entre uno y otro.

- Yo sí -contradijo Hermione- no es propio de Bill abrazar tanto a su hermano menor¿sabes? Creo que incluso Ron sospecha...

- ¿El qué sospecha? -preguntó Draco, intrigado. De repente, su rostro se ensombreció- ¿creéis que la visita de Bill y Fleur tiene algo que ver con Ya-sabéis-quién?

- ¿Con Voldemort? -respondió Harry, y al instante sintió que la rodilla del Slytherin temblaba ligeramente-. Lo siento -se apresuró a disculparse.

- Eso es lo que sospecho -dijo Hermione, pensativa-. Pero no creo que saquemos algo en claro preguntándoles...

- Quizá yo pueda conseguir averiguar algo -dijo Harry, pensativo.

- ¿Tú¿Cómo?

En ese momento, Bill asomó la cabeza por la puerta. A sus espaldas, Fleur se despedía de Ron con un par de sonoros besos, y Hermione soltó un apagado gruñido.

- ¿Estáis ahí, chicos? Nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya -anunció, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

- ¿Tan pronto? -observó Hermione con suspicacia.

Bill amplió su sonrisa, pero ninguno pudo dejar de notar que era excesivamente forzada. Besó en la mejilla a Hermione.

- Adiós Hermione -tras un breve titubeo, le estrechó la mano a Draco- cuídate, Malfoy. Harry...

- No hace falta que te despidas de mi ahora -dijo Harry, retirando rápidamente la mano- voy a ir con vosotros a Grimmauld Place, tengo que comentarle un par de cosas a Lupin.

Fleur, que había salido también de la cocina y se dirigía hacia ellos, se paró en seco. Bill no pudo disimular una mueca, y negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

- No, Harry, tú te quedas aquí...

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó tranquilamente, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la chimenea- ¿acaso hay algo que no quieres que vea, Bill? -preguntó, bajando la voz.

Bill abrió la boca para contestar, pero captó la mirada desconfiada de sus dos hermanos pequeños, y volvió a cerrarla. Fleur le hizo una señal de resignación, y el pelirrojo asintió, fulminando al moreno con la mirada.

- En tal caso, démonos prisa -dijo agarrando a Harry del brazo. Después, susurró a su oído-¿te ha dicho alguien que eres un entrometido?

- ¿Y a ti te ha dicho alguien que estoy harto de que me ocultéis cosas? -replicó Harry sin amilanarse.

Fleur les alcanzó en un par de rápidas zancadas, y, pronto, los tres habían desaparecido en la chimenea, rumbo al Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix.

- ¡Justo a tiempo Bill! -fue lo primero que escuchó Harry en cuanto apareció, tambaleándose, en Grimmauld Place. Levantó la cabeza y vio un hombretón rubio que se acercaba al mayor de los Weasley sosteniendo en las manos algo que parecía una túnica de gala-. Tu madre ha dicho que...

En ese momento, el hombre lo vio y se detuvo en seco. Fleur llegó junto a él y le susurró algo en francés, y sólo entonces Harry advirtió el increíble parecido entre ambos.

Afortunadamente, Bill salió elegantemente del paso, empujando a Harry hacia ellos.

- ¡Ah, Fred! Te presento a Harry... Harry, Fred es el padre de Fleur, y además es miembro de la Orden del Fénix desde hace un año aproximadamente.

- Frédéric Delacour -se presentó el hombretón, estrechando vigorosamente la mano de Harry.

- Encantado... -musitó el Gryffindor, pero el señor Delacour ya se había girado hacia Bill.

- Volveré en otro momento -anunció, dando media vuelta y marchándose. Al abrir la puerta, y, durante un instante, a Harry le pareció ver a la señora Weasley abrazando a Lupin, que parecía estar consolándola. Fue a decir algo, pero entonces Frédéric Delacour cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Cuando volvió a mirar a Fleur y a Bill, sus sonrisas eran más forzadas que nunca.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó en tono imperioso. Ya no era un niño fácilmente manipulable; él sería el futuro jefe de la Orden del Fénix, y, al mirarle, tanto Fleur como Bill supieron que no iba a marcharse de allí sin tener antes una explicación.

- Si te lo contamos tienes que prometer no decir nada a Ginny y a Ron... -advirtió Bill.

Harry asintió y alzó las cejas al ver la expresión de tristeza que había aparecido en los ojos de Fleur. Buscó de nuevo a Bill, que tomó asiento en la cocina.

- Esta tarde es nuestra boda -anunció a bocajarro, mirando brevemente a su novia.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿Vuestra boda? Pero...

- Pero tú no estás invitado -declaró firmemente Fleur, mirándole a los ojos, y sólo entonces Harry pudo vislumbrar la tormenta que acechaba tras su atractiva fachada de chica encantadora-. Tú no estás invitado, porque va a ser una masacre.

X

Durante unos segundos, los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido Harry. Entonces, Draco pareció darse cuenta de que estaba a pocos metros de Ron, y, repentinamente, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al piso superior sin decir una sola palabra.

Una vez en su habitación, contempló las cuatro paredes con expresión melancólica. Acababa de irse, y ya echaba de menos a Harry... su boca se curvó en lo que era una extraña mezcla entre sonrisa de placer y mueca de disgusto cuando pensó en la escenita que habían tenido antes, en la cocina. El maldito Gryffindor seguía intentando derribar sus defensas... aunque probablemente ni él mismo era consciente de lo cerca que estaba a veces de conseguirlo.

Un golpe en la puerta le sobresaltó. Alguien llamaba... y no podía ser Harry, pues acababa de irse.

- ¿Malfoy? -preguntó una voz que Draco inmediatamente reconoció- ¿estás ocupado?

Draco abrió la boca y a punto estuvo de contestar afirmativamente; mas luego se lo pensó mejor y decidió invitarla a pasar. Ya estaba harto de estar solo, y, aunque ni siquiera se lo reconocería a sí mismo, estaba empezando a apreciar sinceramente a Granger.

- No, pasa -invitó, abriendo la puerta. Hermione pareció sorprendida, pero entró en la estancia. Durante unos segundos contempló la habitación de forma bastante poco disimulada, y Draco no pudo menos que sonreír para sí al recordar la reacción de Harry al entrar por primera vez. Se obligó a ponerse serio cuando Hermione le miró.

- Toma asiento, Granger -le indicó, señalándole la cama- o puedo hacer que traigan una silla si lo prefieres...

- No, no te molestes -se apresuró a contestar Hermione, sorprendida. Ella no tenía forma de saber que uno de los aspectos de la educación de un Malfoy (y una de las áreas en las que Lucius solía ser especialmente puntilloso) era la hospitalidad y el saber cómo tratar a los invitados. Draco nunca había sido especialmente amable con nadie, pero, por su propio bien, se había esforzado por aprender la lección.

Draco se quedó de pie frente a ella. Mecánicamente obedecía a otra de las normas de Lucius: mantenerse siempre en un plano de superioridad respecto al invitado. Dentro de las paredes de la Mansión Malfoy, el cabeza de familia era el jefe absoluto, y hasta el mismísimo Ministro de Magia debía ser consciente de ello si se presentaba el caso.

- ¿Y bien?

Hermione parecía abrumada. Bajó la cabeza para evitar encontrarse con los fríos ojos grises de Draco.

- Pues... verás, yo todavía no te he agradecido lo que hiciste por mí ayer... reconozco que me asusté tanto que ni siquiera caí en la cuenta de que era un boggart. Si no llega a ser por ti...

- Olvídalo, Granger -la cortó Draco con un gesto vago- hice lo que...

- ... y también quiero pedirte perdón por todo.

- ... cualquiera... ¿qué? -exclamó Draco, mirando atónito a Hermione.

La castaña sonrió ligeramente antes de continuar.

- No me porté bien contigo cuando llegaste a La Madriguera. Tuve que obedecer las órdenes postumas de Dumbledore, pero, aún así, me siento culpable.

- Granger -dijo Draco, tan sorprendido que habló con absoluta sinceridad- si alguno de nosotros tiene que pedir perdón al otro, ése sin duda soy yo. Jamás me he portado bien contigo.

Hermione sonrió para sí. La mirada de Malfoy ya no era fría y altiva, y empezó a entender qué había visto Harry en él.

- Estoy segura de que no tuviste otra opción que comportarte así -aventuró, intentando encontrar las palabras exactas- no debe... no debe de ser fácil ser hijo de un mortífago.

Draco suspiró. Olvidando su rígida educación, se dejó caer junto a Hermione. Sin ser consciente, algo acababa de romper la barrera que los separaba.

- No lo es, créeme -contestó, rozando casi inconscientemente el lugar de su brazo donde estaba la Marca Tenebrosa.

- Por otro lado -continuó la castaña, dispuesta a aprovechar al máximo la aparente cordialidad del Slytherin- Harry y tú habéis sido enemigos acérrimos durante seis años, y ahora parece que os lleváis bastante bien... así que, si él ha podido olvidarlo todo y ser amigo tuyo, no debes de ser tan mala persona como pensábamos.

Draco la miró de reojo. Algo en el tono de voz de Hermione había encendido una alarma en su interior... ¿acaso ella sabía algo? Malfoy recordó la forma en la que todos les habían mirado cuando Harry se peleó con Ron, pero se obligó a no seguir pensando en el tema. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que la castaña era capaz de leerle la mente.

- Tu novio no parece compartir tu opinión -dijo, intentando desviar el tema.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, pero no consiguió disimular su disgusto.

- Ron no te perdona que tú me salvaras cuando él no pudo hacerlo -contestó- y tampoco te perdona que Harry se haya peleado con él por protegerte. Mira, por lo general Ron es un buen chico, pero a veces los celos le pueden. No tienes que hacerle caso cuando está así... acabará aceptando vuestra... -Draco alzó las cejas- amistad. Él sería capaz de cualquier cosa por Harry -Hermione hizo una pausa, conocedora de que se adentraba por terrenos peligrosos- y, por lo que vi ayer, tú también.

Draco no contestó: ambos sabían a qué se refería la castaña. El dichoso boggart, muy oportunamente, le había puesto en evidencia. Hermione no pensaba cambiar de tema; Malfoy no había contestado, pero tampoco le había dicho que no siguiera por ahí.

- Reconozco que al principio me planteé la posibilidad de que estuvieras... erm, digamos, engañando a Harry. Pero ayer quedó claro que realmente te preocupas por él.

- ¿Adónde pretendes llegar, Granger? -interrumpió Draco, taladrándola con sus ojos de acero.

- A que me gustaría que nos llevaramos mejor y que no huyeras de nosotros -planteó Hermione sin dejarse intimidar-. Me consta que a Harry le duele verte siempre aislado, y estoy harta de que constantemente tenga que elegir entre estar contigo o con nosotros. Ahora estamos en el mismo bando, Malfoy, y... aunque sólo fuera por hacer feliz a Harry, me gustaría que consideraras la posibilidad de ser amigo nuestro.

X

Harry apareció de nuevo en el salón de los Malfoy, aturdido. Durante unos segundos se quedó allí quieto, paseando la mirada por los recargados muebles y las amplias vitrinas atiborradas de objetos que seguramente valdrían más que todo el oro que él guardaba en Gringotts. La ausencia de vida en la planta baja le dio mala espina. Un rumor de voces surgía del piso superior, y hacia allí se dirigió Harry, pensando en lo extraño que resultaba que el hijo de James Potter caminara como si tal cosa por la mansión que había pertenecido a Lucius Malfoy.

Las puertas de las habitaciones estaban cerradas, pero, aguzando el oído, Harry identificó las voces de Draco y Hermione, y llegó hasta el umbral de su habitación.

- ¿Draco? -preguntó, llamando con los nudillos- ¿estás ahí?

Escuchó el crujido de los muelles de la cama al levantarse Draco, e, instantes después, el Slytherin abría la puerta. Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa tímida a sus espaldas, y Harry entró en la estancia mirándolos alternativamente con expresión interrogante.

- ¿Conspirando a mis espaldas? -preguntó, sentándose junto a Hermione.

- Más o menos -contestó la castaña.

Sin embargo, tras la broma inicial Harry ni siquiera sonrió. Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos con cansancio, y Draco y Hermione cruzaron una mirada de alarma.

- ¿Qué has descubierto, Harry? -preguntó el Slytherin, sentándose junto a él. Hermione también leyó su expresión grave, y al instante el optimismo que había sentido al hacer las paces con Draco se evaporó como por ensalmo.

- ¿Os acordáis de la boda de Bill y Fleur? -preguntó Harry, y, sin darles tiempo a contestar, añadió-: pues es esta tarde. Pero nosotros no vamos a ir, ni casi nadie que no sea auror o uno de los pocos miembros escogidos de la Orden. Los... los mortífagos atacarán en plena ceremonia, y es probable que alguien muera.

Hermione y Draco le miraron boquiabiertos ante la inesperada revelación.

- ¿Los mortífagos van a atacar la boda de Bill y Fleur¿cómo lo sabéis?

Harry suspiró. Estaba cansado, pero se obligó a sí mismo a hablar.

- Hace un aproximadamente un mes, Mundungus estaba en Cabeza de Puerco con su habitual disfraz -empezó a relatar la historia que le había contado Lupin minutos antes-. Había bastante concurrencia para lo que es habitual en ese pub, por lo que los clientes hablaban con bastante relajación sin temor a ser escuchados. Mundungus se había sentado cerca de un grupo cuyos miembros estaban cubiertos con túnicas negras y capuchas...

- ¡Mortífagos! -siseó Hermione.

Harry asintió.

- Intentaban ser discretos y hablar sin dar demasiados detalles, pero también estaban bastante achispados y se les escapó una frase que hizo ponerse en guardia a Mundungus. Estaban comentando un plan, y alguien dijo algo sobre "una oportunidad única para tener a toda la Orden". Poca gente, salvo un miembro de la mismísima Orden habría imaginado qué había detrás de esa frase. Por lo visto estaban tan borrachos que ni siquiera cayeron en la cuenta de que era más que probable que alguien de la Orden del Fénix estuviera allí. Pero Mundungus supo inmediatamente de qué estaban hablando, y disimuladamente pagó y corrió a avisar a Lupin.

- ¡No! -exclamó Hermione, horrorizada- ¡claro, en la boda de Bill y Fleur estaría casi toda la Orden del Fénix!

- Exacto. Además, el señor Weasley es un funcionario bien conocido del Ministerio de Magia, probablemente más de un pez gordo tendría pensado asistir. Los mortífagos se enteraron de la fecha y planearon atacar... una ocasión perfecta, con toda la Orden de celebración, desprevenida y vulnerable. Un golpe fácil y efectivo.

- ¿Y por qué no han cancelado la boda? -preguntó Draco casi violentamente- ¡tienen que cancelarla, por muchos aurores que haya no pueden garantizar la seguridad de la gente¡Nadie pelea con más saña que un mortífago!

- Eso ya lo saben -repuso Harry suavemente-. Cancelar la boda fue su primera opción, pero, para sorpresa de todos, Bill y Fleur se negaron. Le plantearon una posibilidad a Lupin, y al final obligaron a toda la Orden a aceptarla: aprovechar que los mortífagos no sabían que su plan había sido descubierto, cambiar a los invitados por un ejército de aurores, y pillar desprevenidos a los atacantes.

- ¿Para qué? Van a tener muchas ocasiones para enfrentarse a ellos...

- Pero no para capturarles vivos, que es lo que quieren. Todos sabemos lo dificil que resulta pillar desprevenido a un mortífago, y menos con semejante superioridad numérica. La Orden anda detrás de los horcruxes, pero hay uno que es especialmente difícil de destruir: _Nagini_, la serpiente de Voldemort, que no abandona a su amo ni a sol ni a sombra.

- ¿Pretendéis capturar a un mortífago y echarle la maldición _imperius_ para obligarle a matar a la serpiente? -preguntó Draco, adelantándose a las palabras de Harry-. ¡Eso es imposible! Le pillarían antes de que consiguiera siquiera aproximarse a la guarida del Señor Tenebroso.

- No lo sé -murmuró Harry, encogiéndose de hombros- y creo que tampoco Lupin lo tiene muy claro. Bill y Fleur saben que, si hay un ataque, ellos serán los primeros en caer al estar en un lugar destacado respecto a los invitados, pero les da igual. Sostienen que, si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que, con su sacrificio, se consiga destruir uno de los horcruxes más difíciles, sin duda habrá merecido la pena.

Tras esto, Harry bajó la cabeza, exhausto. Tras una breve mirada a Hermione, Draco le pasó un brazo por los hombros. El moreno agradeció el consuelo del Slytherin, y se apoyó contra él. Hermione estaba considerando la posibilidad de dejarles solos, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Chicos, estáis ahí? -se escuchó la voz de Ginny.

- Yo les entretendré -propuso Hermione.

- No -intervino Harry, para su sorpresa, levantándose con expresión decidida- ellos no pueden saber nada ni sospechar nada. Se lo he prometido a Bill, y, si me niego a verlos, adivinarán que pasa algo malo.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Harry salió de la habitación para enfrentar a Ginny y Ron. Hermione y Draco no tuvieron más remedio que seguirle, sintiendo que la carga que pesaba sobre los hombros de su amigo acababa de aumentar considerablemente.

X

- ... hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Al escuchar los votos de la joven pareja, casi todos los asistentes sufrieron un escalofrío involuntario. Incluso el oficiante echó una rápida ojeada por encima de las cabezas de los novios, como si la frase fuera el pistoletazo de salida que desencadenara un aluvión de maldiciones.

Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Lupin inspiró profundamente, y sólo en ese momento fue consciente de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. A su izquierda se alineaba la escasa familia que había decidido acudir a la boda: Molly y Arthur Weasley y el señor Delacour. Éste último había prohibido a su esposa y a su hija menor asistir, pero ni una manada de mortífagos ni Lord Voldemort en persona habría conseguido disuadir a Molly de acudir a la boda de su hijo mayor.

A la derecha de Lupin estaba la única persona que parecía tranquila. Alastor _Ojoloco_ Moody llevaba su ridículo bombín, y bajo él su ojo mágico se movía a velocidades vertiginosas. Tenerle a su lado le infundía cierta sensación de seguridad, pues estaba seguro de que Ojoloco sería el primero en dar la voz de alarma en cuanto aparecieran los mortífagos.

Los novios inclinaron la cabeza ante el oficiante y Remus pensó que Bill y Fleur ni siquiera iban a tener el consuelo de una boda medianamente normal. Porque cualquier apariencia de normalidad se rompía instantáneamente en cuanto uno advertía que al viejo mago que oficiaba la ceremonia le temblaba la voz, que Molly lloraba con angustia y que casi todos los invitados tenían una mano dentro de la túnica, cerrada con fuerza en torno a la varita.

- Por el poder que el Ministerio... -el mago titubeó. Conocía aquella fórmula al dedillo, la había pronunciado cientos de veces, pero, en esta ocasión, había un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar- ... os declaro marido y mujer.

Inmediatamente todos los rostros se crisparon, y más de uno observó furtivamente a su alrededor. Sin duda, aquél era el momento propicio para un ataque. Lupin se acercó a Molly, dispuesto a cubrirla con su propio cuerpo si ocurría algo, aunque sabía que no sería necesario. Ellos estaban en primera fila, rodeados por un cordón protector formado por los más experimentados y fuertes aurores que trabajaban con Kingsley. Tras ellos, más y más filas de aurores, junto con algún miembro de la Orden que había pedido expresamente que lo situaran allí. El mismo Shacklebolt estaba confundido entre la multitud. Se le había otorgado el mando absoluto de la operación, y reorganizaría a sus compañeros en cuanto empezara el ataque.

- Podéis besaros -declaró el oficiante, que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Sin embargo, cuando Bill y Fleur se enderezaron, sus respectivos padres no pudieron evitar una punzada de orgullo. A pesar de los esfuerzos de la Orden, iban a morir y lo sabían. Se habían negado a verse rodeados por un cordón de seguridad, conscientes de que eso podría alertar a los mortífagos y hacerles huir antes de tiempo. Como también habían rechazado de plano la propuesta de que alguien les sustituyera tomando la poción multijugos. Era su boda, era su plan y ellos asumirían las consecuencias.

Y, a pesar de que estaban completamente expuestos, ninguno de los dos se permitió el lujo de dejar traslucir el miedo que sentían.

La mano de Bill era firme al alzar el mentón de Fleur, y la mirada de ésta era tan segura y arrogante como de costumbre. Despacio, ambos compartieron el que sabían que iba a ser su último beso, con la devoción del que sabe que no verá nacer un nuevo día.

Justo en ese momento, cuando Lupin sentía los nervios tan crispados que creía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro, Alastor Moody saltó de la silla y empezó a lanzar maldiciones hacia la parte trasera. Allí habían aparecido una docena de individuos cubiertos con túnicas negras y máscaras de mortífago. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Moody, y de los aurores que inmediatamente se les echaron encima, uno de ellos consiguió disparar un rayo verde en dirección al altar.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, mientras Arthur cerraba los ojos. No quería ver, ni saber... pero un chillido de su esposa confirmó sus más negras sospechas. Cuando volvió a mirar, Bill, que se había lanzado al frente para proteger a la que acababa de convertirse en su mujer, caía a plomo, muerto antes de tocar el suelo.

Arthur hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Lupin se le echó encima, obligándole a tumbarse sobre el suelo, entre las sillas. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que el señor Delacour se levantara, corriendo para proteger a su hija.

Fleur había sacado la varita, y, con una rapidez que pilló desprevenidos, mató al mortífago que había alcanzado a Bill. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a defenderse contra la maldición asesina disparada por el que iba justo detrás. El grito ronco de su padre se impuso sobre el fragor de la pelea, y más de una decena de maldiciones impactaron en el mortífago, pero ya no había nada que hacer: el rayo verde le había dado de lleno en el pecho, y Fleur yacía desmadejada, su cuerpo muy cerca del de Bill, como si los amantes muertos hubieran decidido que todavía no había llegado la hora de separarse para siempre.

Durante un instante, nadie se movió. Entonces, Kingsley voceó un par de órdenes y la lucha se recrudeció. Arthur empezó a llorar en silencio, los ojos húmedos clavados en el cuerpo de su hijo, y Lupin apartó la mirada. Se sentía miserable, y casi deseaba que una maldición extraviada impactara de lleno contra él. Habría preferido estar luchando junto a los aurores en vez de cobardemente agazapado entre unas sillas. Pero sabía que su misión dentro de la Orden todavía no había acabado.

Transcurrieron unos minutos, durante los cuales las maldiciones volaron por encima de sus cabezas sin que ninguno pareciera advertirlo. Entonces, el rugido de la lucha disminuyó paulatinamente, y alguien tocó el hombro de Lupin.

El licántropo miró a Kingsley, anhelante y temeroso al mismo tiempo. Si el auror le decía que no habían conseguido capturar al menos a un mortífago con vida, el sacrificio de ambos jóvenes habría sido en vano. Sería un fracaso. Sería SU fracaso.

Sin embargo, Kingsley le hizo una señal afirmativa con la cabeza.

- Tenemos a uno -informó.

Lupin se puso en pie, y, sorteando las sillas caídas y los cuerpos que salpicaban el improvisado campo de batalla, se dirigió a la parte posterior, donde un puñado de aurores se arracimaban en torno a algo que él supuso que sería el mortífago capturado. A pesar de su gesto de triunfo, la expresión de Kingsley no le había gustado. Estaba seguro de que conocía al mortífago, y, cuando los aurores se apartaron respetuosamente para dejarle paso, supo que no se equivocaba.

Cuando su antiguo compañero de estudios y amigo de la infancia le dirigió una mirada sombría, Peter Pettigrew, alias Colagusano, se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza.

X

Habían pasado la tarde explorando la Mansión Malfoy. Draco, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que un Malfoy propusiera una ruta turística por su casa a dos Weasley, un Potter y una hija de muggles, les preguntó si querían que les enseñara el enorme caserón. Hermione se apresuró a aceptar el ofrecimiento, y con ella Ginny y hasta Ron, cuyo aburrimiento empezaba a superar la animadversión que sentía hacia el Slytherin. Harry aceptó a regañadientes, presionado por Hermione. Llevaba todo el día desganado, esperando que de un momento a otro alguien llegara para comunicarles la funesta noticia, y la idea de dar una vuelta por el lóbrego caserón no le seducía. Finalmente, fue Malfoy quien cortó la discusión: susurrándole al oído que no pensaba dejarle solo en su estado, le agarró del brazo y se lo llevó con él.

Cuando cayó la noche, volvían a estar de vuelta en la parte principal de la casa. Harry se sentó en el sofá, tan deprimido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Ron se había quedado, inseguro, a su lado.

- Creo que voy a decirle a los elfos que preparen la cena -anunció Draco.

- Voy contigo -se apresuró a secundar Hermione, provocando una sonrisa en sus amigos.

- Os acompaño -decidió Ginny, a quien no le habían pasado por alto las intenciones de su hermano- alguien tendrá que echarte una mano cuando Hermione empiece a poner en pie de guerra a todos tus elfos, Malfoy.

Draco dirigió una mirada desconfiada a la castaña, pero ésta sonrió inocentemente y los tres abandonaron el salón.

Ron esperó hasta que el murmullo de sus voces se apagó completamente. No quería que el maldito hurón le viera disculpándose... demasiado duro le resultaba ver que empezaba a llevarse bien incluso con Hermione y Ginny.

- Harry... -empezó, inseguro.

Harry levantó la cabeza, algo sobresaltado. Estaba demasiado absorto en sus propios (y siniestros) pensamientos como para advertir la presencia de Ron. Al ver la expresión en el rostro de su mejor amigo, Ron se puso más nervioso aún.

- Harry, ya sé que... -se detuvo, sin saber muy bien lo que decir. Anteriormente había bastado con una palabra, un simple gesto, para acabar con sus enfados. Ahora, sabía que el daño era mucho más profundo.

Y Harry no parecía muy dispuesto a colaborar. Le miraba con los ojos apagados, indiferente a sus esfuerzos por hacer las paces. Ron consideró la idea de dejar la conversación para otro día, cuando un ruido a sus espaldas le sobresaltó.

Era Lupin. Cruzó una mirada sombría con Harry, y el moreno vio cómo se acercaba a Ron, le agarraba de los hombros y hablaba con el sorprendido Weasley.

Harry ni siquiera escuchó las palabras de Lupin. No quería. Pero miró fijamente a Ron, y vio cómo su rostro se desencajaba paulatinamente, a medida que iba digiriendo la noticia. Se desasió violentamente de Lupin.

- Ron...

- ¡Le han dejado morir¡No me lo puedo creer, han dejado que le asesinaran!

- Ron...

Pero Ron estaba fuera de sí. Al ver cómo su amigo se limpiaba los ojos húmedos, Harry reaccionó. Sin pensarlo, espontáneamente, se dirigió a Ron y le abrazó.

Durante un momento creyó que Ron iba a golpearle, pero el pelirrojo se limitó a devolverle el abrazo, aferrándose con fuerza a su viejo amigo como si ello pudiera ahuyentar el dolor que sentía. En cuanto a Harry, su propio dolor había sido sustituido por el de su amigo. En ese momento sintió más que nunca el haberse peleado con él. Sí, Ron podía ser celoso e insoportable a veces, pero también era un amigo fiel que daría la vida por él sin dudarlo un segundo.

Lupin se quedó de pie en mitad del salón, testigo mudo del dolor del joven Weasley, y esperando a que llegara su hermana para comunicarle la noticia. Su mente vagaba por sus recuerdos. Otra escena había aparecido ante sus ojos, una escena que guardaba importantes semejanzas con el momento que estaba viviendo... aunque, ese día, él no había tenido a nadie que le consolara por la muerte de James y Lily, pero sí le había echado las culpas a Dumbledore cuando fue a comunicárselo. Le había gritado como Ron había hecho con él. Y había visto aparecer en el rostro del viejo la misma expresión que, seguramente, debía de tener él en aquellos instantes.

Ahora sabía lo que había sentido Dumbledore. La Orden del Fénix solía repetir que había cosas por las que merecía la pena morir... pero, en ese momento, Lupin comprendió que a veces resultaba más fácil estar muerto que seguir viviendo.

X

Draco se desveló completamente cuando escuchó un ruido en el pasillo. En realidad, no había llegado a dormirse, pero al menos había conseguido caer en ese estado de duermevela que auguraba que el sueño no tardaría en presentarse.

Estaba cansado, pero se puso en pie de un salto. Los acontecimientos del día danzaban en su mente mientras él se calzaba las zapatillas y salía al pasillo. Sabía perfectamente quién se había levantado, porque no quedaba nadie más en la casa. Los dos Weasley se habían ido con Lupin, y habían permitido que Granger les acompañase. Sin embargo, nadie había querido arriesgarse a que Harry saliera de la casa. Silenciosamente, Draco había agradecido el no quedarse solo en la enorme mansión que tantos malos recuerdos le provocaba.

- ¿Harry? -preguntó, titubeante, acercándose a la puerta del cuarto de baño, entornada. El chorro de luz que surgía de ella le indicaba que el moreno estaba allí- ¿estás bien, Harry?

Por toda respuesta escuchó un sollozo contenido por encima del ruido del agua corriendo, y entró en el aseo. Harry estaba inclinado sobre el lavabo, con el grifo abierto. Draco sintió una oleada de compasión cuando vio que su cuerpo temblaba incontroladamente.

- Harry... -repitió de nuevo, mientras se acercaba a él y le abrazaba, obligándole a incorporarse- ya ha pasado, Harry.

- ¡No ha pasado, Draco, aún no ha pasado! -gritó el Gryffindor, con los ojos enrojecidos. Después se derrumbó sobre el hombro del rubio-. Está contento y quiere que yo lo sepa. Me ha obligado a verlo, esta noche... El muy asqueroso...

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Draco, intrigado- ¿quién está contento¿y qué te han obligado a ver?

- ¡Voldemort! -contestó el moreno, y por primera vez pareció sentir miedo al pronunciar el nombre-. Hacía tiempo que no se introducía en mi mente, pero esta noche lo ha hecho -sus temblores se intensificaron, y Draco le abrazó con más fuerza- me ha obligado a ver lo que ha ocurrido...

- Eso significa que él estaba allí cerca -murmuró Draco- él o algún mortífago que estuviera de vigía... o que haya conseguido escapar y le haya proporcionado el recuerdo... -de repente, volvió a la realidad, y miró a Harry- ¿lo has visto todo?

Él asintió. Sin decir una palabra, Draco se lo llevó de allí. El moreno no fue consciente de dónde estaba hasta que levantó la cabeza y vio un estandarte de Slytherin. El rubio le obligó a tumbarse en la cama y se tendió el mismo a su lado.

- Ver los crímenes del Señor Oscuro mientras duermes es una de sus torturas favoritas -comentó, mirándole a los ojos-. No tienes que sentirte avergonzado, hay pocas personas que puedan resistirlo sin volverse locas.

Harry asintió, en silencio. Entonces, algo encajó en su mente y miró de nuevo a Draco.

- ¿Es eso lo que te ocurría a ti? -exclamó, sorprendido- ¿por eso tenías pesadillas? Voldemort... ¿invadía tus sueños?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa triste y asintió. Se tocó la Marca Tenebrosa y Harry comprendió.

- Esta marca es algo más que una señal de pertenencia. Al igual que sentimos cuando él nos llama, crea un vínculo entre nosotros, algo parecido a lo que a ti te ocurre con tu cicatriz, aunque en este caso él lo controla. Hay que ser muy diestro en Oclumancia para impedirlo, y mis defensas siempre flaquean cuando estoy dormido...

- ¿Y qué te hacía ver? -preguntó Harry, aunque se lo imaginaba- ¿con qué te hacía soñar?

- La mayoría de las veces... me hacía revivir cómo fue la muerte de mis padres -confesó Draco. Harry le miró boquiabierto, tan impresionado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la fórmula que había empleado el Slytherin. La mayoría de las veces era eso, sí, pero otras veces Voldemort le hacía contemplar sus deseos más profundos, y eso era algo de lo que Draco prefería no hablar.

- ¿Y por qué no soñabas cuando estabas conmigo? -preguntó en un susurro el Gryffindor.

- Supongo que porque me sentía más seguro a tu lado, y eso me daba fuerzas para oponerme a él -musitó Draco, abrazándole. Sus rostros estaban ahora a unos centímetros de distancia-. Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo por ti.

- Puedes -contestó Harry con voz ronca.

Draco no se lo pensó. Avanzó y besó a Harry, le besó sintiendo una ternura y un cariño que jamás había experimentado hacia nadie. Harry cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, absorbiendo el cariño de Draco, sabiendo que, de alguna forma, el Slytherin era el único que podía darle fuerzas para afrontar el negro destino que veía ante sus ojos.

Cuando se separó de él, Harry miró a los ojos grises de Draco y supo que, aunque sólo había sido un beso, para él había tenido más valor que mil palabras de consuelo.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Buenas! Siento mucho la espera, pero cuando ya tenía el capítulo listo y corregido, mi ordenador corrompió el archivo y tuve que reescribirlo de nuevo vvU. En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo (que me he tomado la licencia de titular como la obra de mi paisano García Lorca), he pasado de poner a Fleur y a su padre con su típico acento francés porque estoy harta de que todos los que no hablamos inglés tengamos que salir con un acento ridículo. Espero que estéis disfrutando de este verano que ya casi se acaba, nos vemos pronto.  



	11. El secreto de Draco

**FIDELIO**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling, yo sólo se los tomo prestados porque tengo mucho tiempo libre y demasiada imaginación.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Harry/Draco (es decir, chico/chico) y transcurre tras _El Príncipe Mestizo_. Léelo bajo tu responsabilidad.

**Capítulo 10: El secreto de Draco**

- Volvemos a encontrarnos, Peter.

Colagusano se encogió en su asiento cuando Lupin le lanzó una mirada dura desde el umbral de la puerta. Los dos viejos amigos de la infancia se quedaron inmóviles durante unos segundos, evaluándose mutuamente: el uno, enumerando mentalmente todos los males que había ocasionado la alimaña que tenía enfrente; el otro, pensando en las posibilidades que tendría de sobrevivir ante el ataque de un licántropo furioso.

Finalmente Lupin salvó de unas zancadas el espacio que le separaba de Pettigrew, y se sentó frente a él. Le hizo una señal a Kingsley, y el auror abandonó la estancia sin protestar. Colagusano empezó a sentirse mal cuando observó que Lupin se cruzaba tranquilamente de brazos. Ahora estaban ellos dos a solas en la habitación, y Remus ni siquiera se molestaba en apuntarle con su varita.

Volvió a invadirle la misma sensación de inferioridad que había caracterizado su amistad con Remus, James y Sirius. Cada cual a su modo, los tres habían sido tan brillantes que las (escasas) habilidades del pequeño Peter habían quedado completamente eclipsadas por el talento de sus tres amigos. Colagusano aún recordaba la forma en la que a veces le miraban cuando hacía o decía algo que ellos consideraban estúpido: con la misma simpática condescendencia que suelen emplear los adultos con los niños pequeños. Cada vez que James jugaba especialmente bien en un partido de quidditch, Lupin contestaba con brillantez a una pregunta o Sirius hacía un hechizo más rápidamente que nadie, Peter se sentía miserable. Evidentemente, ninguno de sus tres amigos podía siquiera llegar a imaginar que sería ese resentimiento lo que, años después, le impulsaría a afiliarse a las tropas de Voldemort.

- ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche, Peter? -preguntó Remus en tono casi amable, aunque sus ojos seguían mostrando aquella mirada fría y analítica.

- Bi... bien, Remus -consiguió decir Colagusano, casi mudo de terror.

- Me alegro -contestó Lupin, y esbozó una sonrisa que puso de punta los pocos pelos que Colagusano conservaba en su cabeza-. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en La Madriguera, la casa familiar de los Weasley. Le hemos puesto un hechizo especial para protegerla de tus amigos mortífagos, aunque me temo que no durará mucho. Así que quiero decirte un par de cosas antes de que tengamos que soltarte.

El impacto fue tal que Colagusano dejó de temblar. Miró a Lupin, boquiabierto, mientras el color desaparecía de su rostro.

- ¿Soltarme? -repitió. Tragó con dificultad, haciendo esfuerzos por que su voz sonara lo más firme posible- ¿vais a ponerme en libertad?

- ¿Qué otra cosa si no? Tus compañeros tienen que estar buscándote, y no podemos llevarte al Cuartel General de la Orden, porque su guardián, Dumbledore, murió a manos de Snape -explicó en tono frío-. No podrías entrar allí.

- Pero... tendréis otro escondite -aventuró Pettigrew- en algún sitio tenéis que tener escondido al chico.

Lupin sonrió astutamente. Le brillaban los ojos, y en su interior empezaba a sentir una euforia inesperada al ver tan aterrorizado a Colagusano.

- El chico está bien escondido, sí. Ha encontrado quien le proteja, quien esté dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por él. Por eso no se me ha ocurrido ni por un instante la idea de llevarte allí. La verdad es que la Orden no está preparada para tener prisioneros, y ninguno de nosotros piensa arriesgar su vida por impedir que te rescaten los mortífagos. Quizá por alguien más valioso, como Crouch o Lestrange... -terminó en tono aburrido- pero tú no nos vas a servir de nada, Peter.

Colagusano estaba tan pálido que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Se pasó nerviosamente la mano por su escaso pelo, y miró a su viejo amigo. Lupin parecía perfectamente capaz de soltarle de nuevo, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- Remus... -empezó, con voz temblorosa- si vuelvo a la guarida del Señor Tenebroso...

- ¿Voldemort te matará? -aventuró Lupin, pronunciando ostentosamente el nombre. Colagusano soltó un gritito, y el licántropo ensanchó su sádica sonrisa- ¿y¿debería importarme eso?

- Él no aceptará que me hayáis capturado y luego soltado sin más -siguió Pettigrew, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Lupin- sospechará, y ante la duda me matará. Además, he fallado la misión.

- Eso ya lo sé -replicó Lupin con aspereza-. Estudié contigo, Peter Pettigrew, sé perfectamente de lo que eres capaz, y me complace decir tus habilidades no van mucho más allá de traicionar a tus amigos. Imagino que debes de ser un pelele dentro de la organización mortífaga, una carga para tus compañeros. ¿Qué has estado haciendo desde que volviste con tu amo, Peter?

Colagusano apretó los dientes.

- Fui... fui el criado personal de Snape -masculló con odio.

La carcajada seca de Remus le hizo enrojecer.

- ¡El criado de Snape¡Felicidades, Peter! Traicionaste a James y a Lily, pasaste... ¿doce, trece? años convertido en rata, diste tu mano derecha por Voldemort para traerle de nuevo a la vida, y, después de tanto sacrificio... ¡eres el criado de Snape! Tu familia se sentiría orgullosa de ti... si la tuvieras, claro.

Colagusano bajó la cabeza. Las mejillas le ardían, y las palabras de Lupin habían penetrado con fuerza, golpeando en su fibra más sensible. El licántropo había dado en el clavo: había traicionado a James para demostrarle que podía ser más que él, para conseguir la gloria que por sus propios méritos jamás habría podido alcanzar... y, en lugar de eso, se había pasado los dos últimos años encerrado en una asquerosa buhardilla a la espera de que Severus Snape le ordenase limpiar su casa, traerle un poco de vino, o, sencillamente, ridiculizarle ante el resto de los mortífagos.

- Si pudiera dar marcha atrás...

La frase salió de sus labios sin que apenas fuera consciente de ello. Y, en ese momento lo supo: daría su otra mano gustosamente por la posibilidad de volver atrás en el tiempo. De vivir de nuevo el día en el que le habían convertido en el guardián de Lily y James, para sencillamente declinar la oferta y dejar esa pesada carga en los hombros de Sirius. O, mejor aún, volver al instante en el que había decidido unirse a los mortífagos, y sencillamente desechar la idea y pensar en otra cosa. Seguir viviendo con su anciana madre, que había muerto creyendo que su hijo había sido asesinado...

- Sí, ojalá pudieras -contestó Lupin, y, esa vez, su tono parecía algo más cálido, más humano-. Ojalá pudieras, Colagusano, pero el caso es que no puedes. No puedes traer de nuevo a la vida a James y a Lily, como tampoco puedes matar a esa bestia a la que un día decidiste ayudar a revivir.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, Colagusano tenía las mejillas arrasadas de lágrimas. Remus le observó con frialdad, mientras su viejo amigo le miraba con expresión implorante.

- ¡Entonces dime qué puedo hacer, Remus¡Durante dos años estuve insistiéndole al Amo para que me alejara del servicio de Snape...! Y cuando consigo que me encomiende una misión, la Orden me captura... ¡me matará si vuelvo! Y antes de eso me torturará... -se estremeció- me torturará hasta que le suplique a gritos que acabe conmigo.

- Es lo que te mereces -replicó Lupin en tono indiferente, paladeando el sufrimiento de Colagusano.

- Lo sé -reconoció Pettigrew, y pareció desinflarse aún más a ojos de Lupin-. Pero tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer, Remus... No quiero acabar así. No quiero morir pensando que mi vida ha sido un error tras otro... Déjame hacer algo, Remus, por favor.

Lupin se arrellanó en su silla, observando analíticamente a su antiguo amigo, como si estuviera dudando entre levantarse e irse, dejándolo a merced de su señor, o hacer algo más. Colagusano esperó en silencio, intentando parecer tan sincero como era posible. Él no creía en la redención, pero sí en la vida. Y sabía que Voldemort le mataría en cuanto le viera. Su única posibilidad era confiar en que la Orden quisiera protegerle.

- Quizá haya algo que puedas hacer -dijo, al fin, Lupin. Pettigrew no disimuló un suspiro de alivio, y se apoyó contra el duro respaldo de la silla, relajado por primera vez desde que le habían capturado- quizá puedas hacer un recado por nosotros.

Peter esperó en silencio mientras Lupin parecía reordenar sus pensamientos.

- Fuiste a Gryffindor, así que supongo que, aunque mínimo, algo de valor debió ver el Sombrero en ti... Bueno, Peter, pues ha llegado la hora de que lo demuestres.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? -preguntó Pettigrew, ansioso.

- Vuelve a la guarida de Lord Voldemort -ordenó Lupin, irguiéndose bruscamente en su asiento.

- ¡Me matará!

- ¡No seas tonto, Peter! -gritó Lupin, y de nuevo Colagusano volvió a sentirse como cuando era joven y Remus le reprendía por sus malas notas-. La Orden también tiene sus fuentes de información, y sabemos que tu amo está ahora mismo tratando con el Gurg de los gigantes. Es una tarea muy delicada, incluso tratándose de él, y no la abandonará por nada.

Colagusano asintió a regañadientes. Lupin siguió exponiendo su plan.

- Vuelve a vuestra guarida, confiesa a tus compañeros que has escapado de nosotros por tu cuenta. Ellos sospecharán de ti, pero da igual porque hasta que llegue Voldemort nadie estará capacitado para utilizar la Legeremancia contra ti. Arréglatelas para llegar junto a _Nagini_...

- ¿La serpiente? -interrumpió Colagusano, perplejo- cuando no está el Señor Tenebroso, es Snape quien la cuida.

Lupin disimuló una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Entonces burla a Snape y... mata a la serpiente -interrumpió con un gesto a Colagusano, que se había quedado lívido de nuevo y estaba a punto de protestar- ¡me da igual cómo lo hagas, Peter, pero hazlo! Después, vuelve de nuevo aquí. Si traes el cuerpo de la serpiente contigo, la Orden te protegerá y no tendrás que volver a saber nada de Voldemort. Si no... -chasqueó la lengua con disgusto- te abandonaremos a tu suerte. Ésa es mi oferta, Peter. O la tomas o la dejas.

Pettigrew se mordió los labios. Le aterrorizaba la idea de acercarse a la serpiente, a la que odiaba desde que había tenido que ordeñarla para alimentar a su amo con su veneno, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. O la mataba o le mataban a él.

Sintió un escalofrío, y asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Lupin. Y sólo entonces se permitió Remus una sonrisa de triunfo. Manipular al viejo Peter para que acabara haciendo justo lo que ellos querían había resultado tan fácil como había previsto.

X

Harry se despertó bruscamente, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza que le hizo soltar un gemido mientras se incorporaba. No le sorprendió encontrarse solo en la cama, pues sabía que había vuelto a despertarse tarde. Y esta vez nadie podría culparle por ello, pues se había pasado gran parte de la noche despierto, intentando alejar a Voldemort de su mente...

Mientras se vestía rápidamente, recordó las horas pasadas en silencio, con la cabeza enterrada en el hombro de Draco. Aunque ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra, Harry sabía que el Slytherin tampoco había podido dormirse. Ya avanzada la madrugada, Harry se había ido adormilando, relajado entre los brazos de su acompañante, y, finalmente, el cansancio le había vencido cuando el sol ya despuntaba.

Salió de la habitación, y la luz que inundaba el pasillo le hizo cerrar los ojos, enviando punzadas de dolor a su cabeza. La cicatriz le ardía, pero el Gryffindor no se sorprendió. Después de una intrusión tan fuerte como la de la noche pasada, era de esperar que le doliera.

- ¿Draco? -llamó, bajando por las escaleras.

- Estamos aquí, Harry -le llegó la voz del Slytherin, sorprendentemente cerca.

¿Estamos? Harry miró por encima de la barandilla, y descubrió a Draco sentado en el sofá, al lado de... ¿Hermione?

- Hola, Harry -saludó la castaña- ¿cómo estás?

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó el aludido, sorprendido, llegando junto a ellos.

- Ha llegado esta mañana temprano -indicó Draco.

- Pero... ¿y el funeral? -masculló el moreno- ¿y Ron y Ginny?

Hermione le miró en silencio durante unos segundos. Harry se frotó las sienes, desesperado por el maldito dolor de cabeza que ni siquiera le dejaba pensar.

- No va a haber funeral alguno, Harry -explicó suavemente Hermione- los mortífagos están furiosos, y sería una ocasión perfecta para que volvieran a atacarnos.

- Ah... ¿y qué van a hacer con... con los cuerpos? -preguntó el Gryffindor, arrugando el entrecejo.

- Los enterraron esta madrugada, pero nadie pudo estar presente. De hecho, fueron los muggles los que les dieron sepultura... ayer la noticia corrió como la pólvora, y Scrimgeour no tardó en ponerse en contacto con nosotros para ofrecernos su ayuda.

- Scrimgeour... -repitió Harry con una mueca de desagrado.

- A estas alturas, todo el mundo sabe lo que pasó... de hecho, viene en _El Profeta_ de hoy -dijo Hermione, y señaló un periódico que había dejado sobre la mesa. Ocupaba casi toda la página uno de los retratos que le habían tomado a Fleur para el Torneo de los Tres Magos; bajo ella, el rostro tranquilo de Bill le miraba desde una foto de carnet ampliada. Harry habría preferido que Hermione no llevara consigo aquel periódico-. Lo que nadie sabe es que capturamos a un mortífago, claro, ni que ya sabíamos de antemano que atacarían en plena boda. Consciente del peligro que significaba exponer a la familia de nuevo a la ira de los mortífagos, Scrimgeour consiguió que las autoridades muggles enterraran rápida y discretamente los cuerpos sin hacer preguntas comprometidas.

- ¿Y qué habéis hecho vosotros?

- Quedarnos en el cuartel general -contestó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros-. Los Weasley se reunieron anoche allí, como era de esperar todos están destrozados... yo aguanté hasta esta mañana para darle apoyo a Ron, pero cuando todos se durmieron decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer por Bill y Fleur era ponerme manos a la obra.

- ¿Y el mortífago?

Las manos de Hermione, que habían estado jugueteando con uno de sus rizos castaños, se quedaron rígidas.

- Colagusano -contestó, mirando a los ojos a su amigo.

- Colagusano... -repitió Harry, haciendo un gesto de asentimiento. Se quitó las gafas mientras se frotaba de nuevo los ojos, intentando aliviar el insoportable dolor-. Espero no tener que verle... porque si le veo, le mato.

- No tendrás que verle -contestó Draco, poniéndose en pie- ¿es la cicatriz?

Harry asintió, y le miró con sorpresa. Draco sonrió mientras sacaba la varita de Harry de los vaqueros del moreno, y le apuntaba con ella.

- A mí también me ardía la Marca Tenebrosa después de... ya sabes. Claro que supongo que en la frente es mucho más molesto. Cierra los ojos.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Hermione, que no entendía qué estaba pasando, Harry obedeció. Escuchó que Draco murmuraba algo ininteligible, y, al instante, el martilleo que torturaba su cabeza remitió poco a poco, hasta desaparecer.

- ¡Draco! -exclamó, sorprendido, abriendo los ojos mientras el Slytherin le devolvía la varita- ¿cómo lo has hecho?

- Técnicas de primeros auxilios -explicó Draco con sarcasmo- cuando eres un mortífago, no puedes dejar que un simple dolor de cabeza te aparte de las misiones que te encomiende el Señor Tenebroso. La única excusa válida para no acudir cuando te llame es estar muerto. Lo demás es irrelevante.

- Eso es horrible -murmuró Hermione.

- Todo lo relacionado con Voldemort es horrible -repuso Harry, todavía sorprendido de su milagrosa recuperación-. Gracias, Draco.

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa al ver la mirada que compartían. Entre los dos había una química evidente, y ella, que conocía a Harry desde la niñez, jamás había visto los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo brillar tanto cuando miraba a otra persona.

- No hay de qué, león -respondió en tono burlón el rubio-. Quizá ahora puedas ir a comer algo y luego ayudarnos a buscar en la biblioteca de mi padre, Hermione ya me ha puesto al corriente de todo.

- ¿Hermione? -repitió Harry, atónito.

- Aunque _Draco_ está en desacuerdo con las suposiciones de Dumbledore -añadió la joven con cierto retintín.

Harry los miró alternativamente con las cejas arqueadas.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o entre vosotros dos ha pasado algo que yo no sé¿Es que has conseguido afiliarlo a la P.E.D.D.O.?

- No -contestó Hermione, muy tranquila- es sólo que me ayudó a capturar un boggart.

- ¿Que te ayudó a capturar un boggart? -repitió Harry, perplejo.

- Sí. Resulta interesante ver a las personas enfrentarse a sus mayores miedos -se limitó a confirmar la castaña, ante la mirada de advertencia que le dirigió el Slytherin.

- Y ahora, vete a la cocina a comer algo -ordenó Draco, viendo que la conversación tomaba derroteros peligrosos.

- Ve tú con él -dijo Hermione, levantándose y dirigiéndose al pasillo- yo voy mirando en la biblioteca, así adelantamos trabajo.

Draco se puso en pie mientras Harry observaba a su amiga doblar por un recodo y desaparecer en la penumbra de la Mansión Malfoy.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tu amiga sospecha algo? -preguntó el Slytherin en voz baja.

- ¿Que si me he dado cuenta? -replicó el Gryffindor mientras los dos se dirigían a la cocina-. Conozco esa mirada, Draco. Probablemente no lo sospecha: lo sabe.

- Bueno, en ese caso es un alivio ver lo bien que se lo ha tomado -dijo el rubio, sentándose junto a Harry- no espero lo mismo de los dos Weasley...

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

- Eh... Draco, se me olvidó comentarte -el rubio alzó una ceja- Ginny también lo sabe. Yo se lo dije... -se obligó a seguir hablando al ver la expresión de Draco- se lo dije el día que pasó... el día en el que nos besamos por primera vez.

Draco Malfoy ni siquiera parpadeó; durante unos segundos, le miró con expresión indescifrable antes de contestar.

- Harry... Cuanto más conozco a los Gryffindors, menos os entiendo. ¿Te besas con otro chico y corres a contárselo a tu ex novia¡Ya se que te gusta ser sincero, pero esto ya clama al cielo!

- Ya. Es que aquí el especialista en guardar secretos eres tú, Draco Malfoy -contestó astutamente el moreno.

- Harry... -murmuró Draco a modo de advertencia.

El Gryffindor no insistió. Con un gesto que indicaba que se daba por vencido, al menos momentáneamente, tomó un sorbo de su taza. Por encima del borde observó furtivamente al Slytherin. Éste se había quedado ensimismado, con la mirada perdida y los dedos acariciando distraídamente el lugar donde tenía grabada la Marca Tenebrosa.

Y, en ese momento, Harry habría dado gustosamente su Saeta de Fuego por poder entrar, aunque sólo fuera por unos segundos, en la mente de Draco Malfoy.

X

- Cuánto tiempo sin verte por aquí, Severus.

La voz le sorprendió en cuanto puso un pie en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Levantó la cabeza, apartándose el grasiento pelo negro de la frente.

- Espero que nadie note tu ausencia -añadió Lupin, de pie en mitad de la estancia con las manos cruzadas a la espalda.

- Nadie me ha seguido -contestó Snape, sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica-. No he podido venir antes, el Señor Tenebroso me tenía estrechamente vigilado. ¿Cómo está Draco? -preguntó repentinamente, mirando ansiosamente a su alrededor como si esperase ver aparecer a su ahijado de un momento a otro.

- Está a salvo, pero no puedes verle. Lo tenemos escondido en otro lugar -contestó Lupin fríamente. Snape percibió la actitud nada amistosa del licántropo, y enderezó la espalda, poniéndose en guardia para un posible enfrentamiento.

- Supongo que a estas alturas ya estaréis al tanto de mi misión y mi papel en... la muerte de Albus.

- Sí -contestó Lupin sin variar un ápice su expresión- ya sabemos por qué tuviste que asesinarle.

Snape le miró analíticamente durante unos instantes. Después, para sorpresa de Lupin, soltó una risotada sarcástica.

- Pero a ti te da igual¿verdad? A ti te da igual cuáles fueran sus órdenes y el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer por cumplirlas¿cierto? Lo único que te importa es que lo hice.

- Lo hiciste, sí -replicó Lupin con estudiada indiferencia.

- Y me odias por ello... todos me odiáis por ello... ¡pues entérate bien de una cosa, Lupin! -rugió Snape, salvando de unas zancadas los metros que le separaban del licántropo, hasta que su nariz ganchuda se situó a pocos centímetros de su rostro-. Él era como un padre para mí. Él me protegía cuando tú y tus amigotes me perseguíais en Hogwarts, él me rescató de las garras de Voldemort y confió en mi cuando nadie lo hizo, él me dio un trabajo que me salvó la vida -Snape había abandonado su habitual tono frío y susurrante por otro más agresivo, y Remus, a su pesar, tuvo que reconocer que estaba impresionado por el dolor que se reflejaba en su macilento rostro- ¿Puedes imaginar lo que sentí cuando me ordenó que le asesinase¿cuando comprendí que tenía que ser yo, precisamente yo, quien lo hiciera¿Cuando...?

El discurso se vio interrumpido cuando la voz de Snape se quebró, y el ex profesor de Pociones bajó la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Lupin estaba atónito. Siempre se había visto, egoístamente, como uno de los que más habían sentido la muerte de Dumbledore. Ahora comprendía que, aquel día, Snape había perdido más que a un buen amigo.

- Severus... -murmuró torpemente, acercándose a Snape. Le colocó una mano en el hombro mientras el otro se enderezaba-. Tienes razón, nadie ha pensado nunca en... en lo que debiste sentir en ese momento... Lo siento.

Snape no contestó. Se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse, y finalmente lo consiguió. Cuando levantó de nuevo la cabeza, Lupin se alegró al ver que su rostro volvía a mostrar su habitual expresión de perpetuo disgusto.

- Espero que Potter esté tratando bien a Draco.

Entornó los ojos al ver la sonrisa irónica que apareció en los labios de Lupin.

- Mejor de lo que tú mismo desearías, Severus -contestó el licántropo.

- Déjate de bromas, Remus -replicó Snape, taladrándole con la mirada.

- No es una broma -dijo Lupin, escondiendo la sonrisa y adoptando una expresión grave- Draco y Harry se... están llevando muy bien, por así decirlo.

- ¿Cómo de bien?

Había algo extraño en el rostro de Severus Snape. Una nota de pánico. Lupin arrugó el entrecejo. Había pensado el la mejor forma de minimizar el impacto que aquella noticia podía tener sobre el ex profesor, pero ahora presentía que el otro ya imaginaba algo.

- Están juntos, Severus -contestó suavemente.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- En el sentido que tú ya imaginas -replicó astutamente Lupin.

Como confirmando sus sospechas, Snape no pareció sorprenderse demasiado, aunque la expresión de desagrado que apareció en rostro indicó al licántropo que la idea no le hacía muy feliz.

- No puede ser... -masculló Snape entre dientes, con la mirada perdida- ¡maldita sea, no!

- ¿Qué pasa, Severus¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que la noticia no te coge por sorpresa? -preguntó incisivamente Lupin, avanzando hacia él-. ¿Por qué no puede ser?

- Tú no tienes ni idea, lobo -replicó ásperamente el ex profesor de Pociones, dando un paso atrás- no tienes ni idea de nada...

- La tendré cuando me lo cuentes -dijo Lupin, y, agarrando fuertemente a Severus por los hombros, le obligó a enfrentar su mirada-. Te has jugado la vida para venir aquí, Severus, y ahora me pregunto por qué.

- He venido por el plan... -masculló el ex profesor.

- No insultes mi inteligencia, ayer sabías perfectamente que Colagusano sería el elegido. No, Severus, tú has venido por algo más... Ocultas algo... al igual que tu ahijado, por cierto.

- Déjame, Lupin.

- De eso nada, Snape, tú no te vas de aquí sin decirme qué diablos nos estáis ocultando -dijo Remus, sereno aunque sin hacer ademán de soltarle. Y al ver el brillo de determinación que impregnaba el rostro del licántropo, Severus Snape supo que no tenía elección.

X

- No creo que vayamos a encontrar aquí algo que nos sirva... -murmuró Hermione con expresión decepcionada.

- Ya te lo dije antes -repuso Draco-. La vida de Ravenclaw no era el tema preferido para las lecturas de mi familia.

- Sin embargo, creo que Dumbledore pensaba que la clave del último horcrux estaba en la Mansión Malfoy -intervino Harry.

Draco y Hermione dejaron de examinar los estantes y le miraron con sorpresa.

- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

- Porque se aseguró de que viniéramos aquí. Lo supe en cuanto vi a la familia de Fleur en Grimmauld Place... Dumbledore procuró darles acceso al Cuartel General antes de morir¿por qué no hizo lo mismo con Draco¿por qué no dejó un papel escrito o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera utilizar para acceder a la casa? Porque quería que tuviéramos que encerrarnos aquí, en la casa de los Malfoy.

Hermione arrugó la frente, pensativa, rumiando las palabras de Harry. Segundos después, asentía.

- Creo que tienes razón, Harry. Dumbledore nos quería aquí... ¿pero qué hay de especial en esta biblioteca?

Harry paseó la mirada por la sala. Como todos los multimillonarios que no parecían tener nada mejor en lo que invertir su dinero, Lucius era un coleccionista nato y había rellenado las estanterías de su biblioteca con cientos y cientos de libros.

- Aquí no hay nada de Ravenclaw, estoy seguro -afirmó Draco, mirando la familiar estancia-. A no ser que...

- ¿Qué?

Draco no contestó, y se dirigió hacia un rincón de la biblioteca, cuyos libros parecían haber sido ordenados y elegidos con especial cuidado. Los dos Gryffindors le siguieron, y enseguida constataron cuál era la peculiaridad de aquella zona.

- ¡Todos los libros son de Slytherin! -exclamó Hermione, al ver hileras e hileras de tomos cuyos títulos contenían el nombre del legendario mago.

- Exacto -corroboró Draco, pasando el dedo por el lomo de los gruesos libros- mi padre admiraba a Salazar Slytherin, y se enorgullecía de poseer la mayoría de los libros que se habían escrito sobre él. Fue sin duda el más controvertido de los cuatro magos que fundaron Hogwarts, y su vida, en especial el tramo que transcurrió desde su salida de Hogwarts hasta su muerte, sigue estando envuelta en cierto misterio.

- ¿Crees que Rowena Ravenclaw puede aparecer en alguno de esos libros?

- Es una posibilidad. Antes de ir a Hogwarts mi padre me obligó a leer un par de libros sobre Slytherin -Hermione y Harry cruzaron una mirada de estupor, pues no imaginaban a un Draco con menos de diez años sentado pacientemente mientras pasaba las páginas de alguno de aquellos tochos-. Todos los autores mencionaban la peculiar relación que había entre Salazar y Godric Gryffindor... quizá también encontremos alguna reseña, aunque sea breve, sobre Rowena Ravenclaw.

- No pareces muy convencido -terció Harry.

- Ya -admitió el Slytherin, cogiendo un libro al azar y girándose para mirarle-. Es que la teoría de los horcruxes no termina de convencerme, Harry.

- ¿El qué no te convence? Es cierto que Voldemort dividió su alma en siete partes, Draco, yo mismo vi lo que salió de ese diario...

- No me refiero a eso, sino a los objetos que vosotros tomáis por horcruxes -corrigió el rubio, pensativo.

- Dumbledore pensaba... -intervino Hermione.

- Ya sé lo que Dumbledore pensaba, me lo explicaste esta mañana. Pero Albus Dumbledore era de Gryffindor -puntualizó Draco-. Vosotros sois de Gryffindor. Media orden es de Gryffindor, y la otra media es de Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, exceptuando a mi padrino.

- ¿Adónde pretendes llegar?

- A que no sabéis cómo piensa un miembro de nuestra casa. Yo soy Slytherin, puedo ponerme en su lugar, y sin duda alguna afirmo que, por mucho cariño que le tuviera al colegio de Hogwarts y por muy unido que me sintiera a él, jamás, jamás colocaría un trozo de mi alma en la copa de Hufflepuff.

- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

- Porque si hay una casa a la que nosotros despreciemos, ésa es Hufflepuff -afirmó Draco.

- ¿Hufflepuff¡Pensaba que vosotros odiábais a Gryffindor por encima de todo!

Draco esbozó una sonrisa astuta mientras evaluaba de nuevo las hileras de libros.

- Desprecio y odio no son sinónimos, Harry. Un Slytherin considera a los de Gryffindor como a sus aliados naturales, a los de Ravenclaw como personas muy afines a su propia casa, y a los de Hufflepuff como los inútiles que no tenían cabida en ningún otro sitio. Mira, cuando los cuatro fundadores se conocieron, en principio todos congeniaron muy bien excepto Slytherin. Él sólo apreciaba a Rowena Ravenclaw por su inteligencia, pero despreciaba a Gryffindor, a quien consideraba un valiente atolondrado, y, por encima de todo, a Hufflepuff...

- ¡Eh! -exclamó de repente Hermione, que había observado pensativamente a Draco- ¡tú has leído _Historia de Hogwarts_!

- Claro¿tú no?

Hermione no contestó, pero miró a Draco con ojos brillantes antes de que el rubio retomara sus explicaciones. A pesar de la gravedad del momento, Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por aguantarse la risa.

- Con el tiempo, y gracias a la astucia de Ravenclaw, que consiguió apañárselas para que los dos magos se vieran obligados a conocerse mejor, Slytherin y Gryffindor terminaron apreciándose mutuamente y fueron grandes amigos. Pero Salazar jamás llegó a considerar a Helga como algo más que una inútil. Si la aguantó fue porque tanto Godric como Rowena se negaron a prescindir de ella en su proyecto de crear una escuela de magia. Y eso, mil años después, sigue estando vigente en las casas de Hogwarts.

- Pues yo nunca he tenido la sensación de que nuestras casas se respetaran especialmente -confesó Harry.

- Porque tenemos un concepto ligeramente distinto de lo que es el respeto -reconoció Draco con una sonrisa irónica-. Tú crees conocernos, pero no sabes cómo pensamos ni qué se comenta en nuestra Sala Común. Para nosotros, respetar a un rival es hacerle la vida imposible para que jamás pueda superarnos... porque existe la posibilidad de que lo haga. Por eso, cada vez que nos enfrentábamos a Gryffindor, intentábamos por todos los medios que ni siquiera pudieseis subiros a la escoba. Cuando nos tocaba jugar contra Hufflepuff, ni nos preocupábamos, con excepción del año en el que Diggory se hizo cargo del equipo.

- Creo que lo que Draco quiere decir -intervino Hermione- es que, a pesar de la rivalidad que separa a nuestras dos casas, en Slytherin consideran a Gryffindor como un digno oponente. En cambio, no veis ningún valor en la casa de Hufflepuff.

- Exacto -corroboró Draco.

- Bueno, en realidad hay también muchos alumnos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor que opinan que Hufflepuff es el contenedor al que van a parar todos los que no son ni ambiciosos, ni inteligentes ni valientes -añadió Hermione, pensativa, y Harry asintió al recordar lo que le habían dicho en su primer año.

- Pues por eso me cuesta imaginar que el Señor Tenebroso consintiera en poner un trozo de su alma en un objeto que perteneció a Helga Hufflepuff -concluyó Draco- que considerara a ese objeto digno de contener algo tan preciado para él.

Un espeso silencio cayó sobre la estancia. Harry y Hermione se miraron durante unos segundos, desconcertados, leyéndose el pensamiento.

- Draco... si tienes razón¿sabes lo que significaría eso? -preguntó Harry con un tono de voz ligeramente desesperado.

- Sí -contestó el Slytherin, mirándole con gesto grave- que tendríamos que buscar, no uno sino dos nuevos horcruxes.

En ese momento, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió tan repentinamente que los tres jóvenes magos dieron un respingo, sobresaltados. Se tranquilizaron cuando una pequeña y vieja criatura asomó la cabeza.

- Joven amo Malfoy -dijo el elfo sin poder disimular su pánico- siento tener que molestarle, pero un boggart ha aparecido en el armario de las cocinas...

Draco soltó un exagerado suspiro y siguió al elfo al exterior. Al pasar junto a Harry, dejó caer en sus brazos el libro que había cogido previamente.

- Lo que yo te decía, no serían capaces de enfrentarse ni a un doxy -masculló entre dientes- seguid vosotros, volveré en cuanto haya tranquilizado a los cobardes elfos de mi padre...

- ¡Eh, Draco! -le llamó Hermione, al tiempo que le lanzaba un objeto que acababa de sacar del bolsillo- si de verdad hay un boggart, necesitarás esto.

Draco miró sorprendido la varita de Hermione. Después, hizo un ademán de agradecimiento y salió de la biblioteca.

Harry miró el libro que Draco había escogido al azar: era una biografía común sobre Salazar Slytherin, bastante manoseado. Se preguntó si habría sido uno de los libros preferidos de Lucius, y la idea le produjo tal repugnancia que se dirigió a colocarlo de nuevo en su sitio. Sin embargo, Hermione le detuvo y le quitó el libro de las manos.

- Parece interesante -murmuró, examinando la portada, donde una colorida serpiente sacaba su bífida lengua en dirección al lector.

- Sí, interesantísimo -ironizó Harry, a quien la idea de pasarse el día leyendo sobre la escabrosa vida de Slytherin no le hacía muy feliz. Después, miró a su amiga-. Hermione, le has dejado tu varita a Draco.

La castaña sonrió, levantando la cabeza del libro.

- Ya lo sé, Harry, mi memoria a corto plazo sigue igual de bien que siempre.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Hermione?

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

- Me sentía culpable y fui a pedirle perdón: así de simple. Es bastante más inteligente de lo que yo creía, y su forma de ver el problema desde su... eh, perspectiva Slytherin, está resultando ser muy esclarecedor.

Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero Hermione no añadió nada más. Draco, aún ha sabiendas de que se acabaría enterando por Ginny o Ron, le había pedido que le ocultara a su amigo el incidente con el boggart, y ella pensaba cumplir la única promesa que hasta el momento le había hecho al Slytherin, consciente de que hacerlo significaba ganarse su confianza.

- Ya... -murmuró Harry, escéptico-. En fin, también quería agradecerte que hayas intentado acercarte a él... para mí es importante no tener que estar constantemente eligiendo entre vosotros.

- No hay de qué, me pareció que sería interesante llevarme bien con él. Además, intuía que nuestra relación con Draco Malfoy ni iba a limitarse a nuestra forzada estancia en esta casa... porque, corrígeme si me equivoco, me parece que tú sí tienes algo que contarme a mí, Harry.

Harry miró sobresaltado a su amiga, encontrándose con su mirada incisiva. En el fondo no estaba demasiado sorprendido, pues sabía que Hermione llevaba un tiempo queriendo forzar aquella situación, pero no estaba muy seguro de querer enfrentarla.

- A lo mejor sí, Hermione. Pero tengo la sensación de que, aunque te lo cuente, no te va a sorprender.

Ahora los dos amigos de la infancia estaban el uno frente al otro, Harry suspicaz y Hermione sonriendo abiertamente, ya alejado su interés del libro de Slytherin que sostenía bajo el brazo.

- Y tú no deberías extrañarte. Recuerda que fui yo quien adivinó que te gustaba Cho, y después Ginny... y perdona que te lo diga, pero ahora es aún más evidente.

- Ya. ¿Y no será que te lo ha dicho alguien? -replicó el moreno-. Cierta pelirroja, por ejemplo.

- Yo lo sabía antes que Ginny, Harry -confesó Hermione, mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? -exclamó su amigo.

- Verás... -murmuró la castaña, que de repente parecía azorada y buscaba las palabras justas para explicarse- fue cuando todavía estábamos en La Madriguera, claro, poco después de que Ginny se fuera a casa de Luna. Era temprano pero ni Draco ni tú habíais salido de la habitación aún. La señora Weasley nos mandó a Ron y a mí a hacer unas compras de urgencia, pero él no tenía nada decente que ponerse. No se preocupó por sacar su ropa de la habitación en su momento, y, cuando Draco y Lupin estaban instalados allí, sencillamente entraba cuando le daba la gana y cogía lo que quería. Creo que era su forma de demostrarle a Malfoy que allí el extraño era él.

- Ya. Pero al estar yo...

- No quería entrar por temor a que estuvieras despierto. Ya entonces estaba peleado contigo y no quería hablarte.

- Entonces entraste tú -adivinó el Gryffindor.

Hermione, con gran esfuerzo, sostuvo la mirada acusadora de Harry.

- Sí, entré yo.

- ¿Y qué viste?

- A vosotros dos, durmiendo en la misma cama. Abrazados.

Hermione contestó con una tranquilidad turbadora. Ante la evidencia, Harry volvió a suspirar y se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones que Lucius había hecho instalar en su bien equipada biblioteca. La castaña se apoyó en el reposabrazos, viendo cómo Harry se debatía entre la incomodidad y la necesidad de explicarse.

- Cuando llegamos aquí, y tú te fuiste... estuvimos hablando, Ginny Ron y yo sobre lo bien que parecías llevarte con Malfoy -explicó Hermione, dándole tiempo a su amigo para que superara su vergüenza-. Algo que dijo Ginny me hizo sospechar que ella sabía algo. Le lancé una indirecta, y por su expresión pude ver que, efectivamente, ella también estaba enterada. Por la noche conseguimos estar a solas, y me lo contó todo.

- ¿Todo? -repitió el Gryffindor.

- Lo que tú le contaste a ella ese día. Y... sus impresiones personales.

- ¿Sus impresiones personales? -repitió de nuevo Harry, levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

- Mira, Harry, durante todos estos años yo fui su confidente¿sabes? -confesó Hermione, sonriendo con nostalgia-. Cuando estábamos en La Madriguera durante los veranos, ella me hablaba de lo que sentía por ti y al mismo tiempo me aconsejaba respecto a Ron. Yo le dije en su momento que, si quería que tú te fijaras en ella, debía tratarte como a un amigo, dejarte que la conocieras. Me alegré mucho cuando empezasteis a salir, y fui la primera persona con quien habló cuando vinisteis de vuestra primera cita por los jardines de Hogwarts...

Arrullado por el familiar y cálido tono de su mejor amiga, Harry empezó a tranquilizarse. Quizá, después de todo, lo suyo con Draco no sería visto de modo tan horrible. Quizá...

- Aquella mañana estaba radiante -siguió rememorando Hermione, consciente del efecto calmante que sus palabras provocaban en Harry-. Pero, la primera vez que os vi juntos, me dio mala espina. Me parecía que seguías tratándola más como a una amiga que como a una novia, y me pregunté si serían impresiones mías o ella también se habría dado cuenta. Semanas después de dí cuenta de que no me equivocaba.

- ¿Ella se quejó? -preguntó suavemente Harry.

- Se desahogó conmigo, como siempre. Decía que, pasada la euforia inicial, cada vez que estabas con ella era como si te hubieran obligado. Que cada vez que la abrazabas o la besabas era tan forzado como si estuvieras siguiendo las directrices de algún manual. Que cuando estabais juntos, ella se limitaba a charlar mientras tú asentías, medio ausente. Ahora me pregunto si por aquel entonces ya...

- No, todavía no me gustaba Draco -negó Harry, confesando por primera vez lo que sentía- pero sí es cierto que me sentía incómodo cuando estaba con Ginny. Y nunca llegué a saber por qué. A veces tenía la sensación de que ella me pedía más de lo que yo podía llegar a darle.

- No sé si sabes que ella se había estado... eh, reservando -Harry la miró con expresión desconcertada, y Hermione puntualizó-: que todavía no se había acostado con ningún chico... ¡Harry, por Merlín, que tienes diecisiete años! -exclamó, al ver que su amigo se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada.

- Habló conmigo sobre eso -se forzó a confesar el moreno.

- Sí. Decía que mientras Michael y Dean estaban todo el día insistiendo con el tema, tú no parecías ni remotamente interesado.

- Me alegra ver que mi vida sexual es tema de debate público -gruñó Harry, aún azorado- pues no, no estaba interesado. Una noche me pidió que la llevara conmigo a la Sala de los Menesteres -confesó, bajando la voz-. En ese momento supe que jamás podría hacerlo, le puse una excusa tonta y me fui corriendo a mi dormitorio. Creo que fue entonces cuando decidí que tenía que cortar con ella.

Harry se sintió algo mejor cuando vio que Hermione le miraba con comprensión. Hablar de esos temas estaba resultando menos complicado de lo que había imaginado. Se preguntó por qué no lo había hecho antes; se estaba quitando un peso de encima.

- ¿Qué más te dijo? -preguntó con cierta timidez.

Hermione le miró con seriedad, como evaluando su posible reacción. Después, pareció decidirse a continuar.

- Mira Harry, no es ningún secreto que Ginny sigue enamorada de ti -al ver la expresión de su amigo, se apresuró a continuar- ¡pero tú no tienes que sentirte culpable por ello! A ella siempre le gustaste y siempre le gustarás, hasta el día en el que venga un chico que logre desplazarte... Pero tienes suerte, Harry: Ginny te quiere sinceramente, quiere que seas feliz aunque no sea a su lado. Me dijo que te había animado a aclarar tus dudas respecto a Malfoy. Y a mí me comentó que jamás te había visto tan interesado por nadie. Por extraño que resulte, se alegra por ti.

El Gryffindor sintió una súbita oleada de cariño hacia Ginny. Sabía de compañeros que vivían amargados por las jugarretas que les hacían sus ex novias (y viceversa) y le conmovía la lealtad de la pelirroja.

- Lo siento por ella... me habría gustado tanto hacerla feliz, Hermione... -confesó con voz ronca.

- Lo sé -dijo la castaña, acariciando suavemente el hombro de su amigo- sé que jamás quisiste hacerle daño. Y creo que ella también lo sabe.

- Es que todo fue tan inesperado... ella, Draco...

- Reconozco que me llevé una buena sorpresa aquella mañana -confesó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Harry se ruborizó de nuevo.

- En realidad no llegaste a ver nada. Yo le abrazaba porque tenía pesadillas, es la pura verdad -añadió al ver la expresión de Hermione- ahora sé que no eran pesadillas, Voldemort se aprovechaba de la conexión que existía entre ambos gracias a la Marca para hacerle revivir la muerte de sus padres.

- ¿Y él dejaba que le abrazaras?

- Él ya estaba enamorado de mí, me lo dijo el día que me lié a tortazos con Ron -le confió con una breve sonrisa.

- Sí, yo también imaginé que debía de quererte mucho cuando empujó a Ron para apartarle de ti. Draco Malfoy no suele ser de ese tipo de personas; más bien, es de las que se quedan fuera de la pelea, dejando que otros se partan la cara por él.

Harry asintió, corroborando sus palabras. A él también le había sorprendido que Draco se expusiera a la ira del pelirrojo por ayudarle.

- Sé lo que piensas... lo que piensa Ginny, lo que pensará todo el mundo... Después de haber salido con dos chicas¿cómo puede gustarme un tío, y un tio como Draco Malfoy? Ni yo mismo lo sé, Hermione -confesó, mirándola a los ojos-. Lo único que sé es que jamás había necesitado tanto a nadie. La primera noche en la que entré al cuarto que compartía con Lupin, y vi las heridas que recubrían su cuerpo... desde entonces esa imagen me persigue día y noche. Desde entonces sólo quiero pillar a Voldemort y destrozarlo para que no vuelva a ponerle las manos encima nunca más. No sé cuándo ni cómo me enamoré de él, ni te puedo decir con seguridad en qué momento me dí cuenta de que lo quería -terminó, con un hilo de voz, temeroso de que Hermione no le comprendiera-. Sólo sé que le quiero.

Hermione se quedó unos instantes en silencio, mientras su amigo la miraba con ansiedad.

- ¿Crees que podréis aceptarlo? -añadió Harry, armándose de valor.

- Yo no te pedí tu aprobación cuando empecé a salir con Ron -observó Hermione.

- No es lo mismo -replicó Harry.

- Sí lo es, a fin de cuentas. Si le quieres, adelante, sabes que yo siempre te apoyaré... siempre, Harry, siempre -prometió Hermione, mientras se inclinaba sobre él y le besaba en la mejilla.

Harry la abrazó con fuerza. Era uno de esos momentos en los que daba gracias a Merlín por haberle permitido conocer a Hermione Granger. Por tener a su lado a aquel dechado de comprensión que siempre parecía tener la palabra justa para cada situación, y que leía sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad como si él fuera uno de sus libros.

- Hermione...

La miró, sintiendo la necesidad de decirle cuánto la quería, de confesarle que para él era la hermana que nunca tuvo. Sin embargo, al ver la sonrisa que la castaña le dirigía, supo que, de algún modo, todo eso ella ya lo sabía.

Al separarse de él, Hermione se percató de que todavía llevaba el dichoso libro en brazos. Volvió a examinarlo, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que la punta de un gastado separador de tela sobresalía de entre las páginas centrales. Distraídamente lo abrió por el punto que señalaba el marcapáginas. Y, al examinar lo que había aparecido ante sus ojos, se quedó paralizada.

- ¡Harry! -llamó- ¡mira esto!

En pocos segundos él atisbaba por encima de su hombro, sobresaltado por el tono de urgencia de Hermione. Lo que vio le confundió: era un viejo grabado de Salazar Slytherin que ocupaba una página del libro, impreso en blanco y negro. El viejo mago mostraba su habitual mirada torva, y su amplia melena canosa no conseguía disimular un rostro afilado tan astuto como severo.

- ¿Qué pasa? No veo nad...

En ese momento, siguió la dirección de la mirada de su amiga, y enmudeció. En el dibujo, Salazar Slytherin, ya viejo y a todas luces consumido por los achaques de la edad, se apoyaba en un bastón.

Un bastón negro cuyo mango representaba una plateada cabeza de serpiente.

X

Remus Lupin salió de la chimenea sin ceremonia alguna, desparramando hollín negro en la cara alfombra de los Malfoy y con las palabras de Snape resonando, como una amenaza, en sus oídos.

- ¡Harry¡HARRY! -aulló, recorriendo la planta baja con pasos desesperados.

- ¿Lupin?

El licántropo dio media vuelta al escuchar la voz de Hermione. La castaña le observó mientras se acercaba, sobresaltada por la expresión de pánico que mostraba el rostro de su sosegado ex profesor.

- ¿Dónde está, Hermione¿Dónde está Harry! -casi gritó al llegar frente a ella- Está con ese traidor¿verdad?

- ¿Traidor? -repitió ella, perpleja.

En ese momento, Malfoy apareció a sus espaldas, proveniente de la cocina. Iba acompañado de un elfo al que daba instrucciones en voz baja, y aún sostenía en la mano derecha la varita de Hermione.

Se quedó paralizado cuando Remus, con un ronco gruñido, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se abalanzó sobre él.

- ¡Tú! -rugió, agarrando de la pechera de la camisa al Slytherin y zarandeándolo con violencia- ¿dónde está¿qué le has hecho!

Draco, atónito y medio asfixiado, cruzó una mirada de desconcierto con Hermione. La castaña se acercó a la carrera, descolocada por la actitud de Lupin.

- ¡Profesor Lupin! -gritó, tan asombrada que empezó sin darse cuenta a dirigirse a él por su antiguo tratamiento- ¡profesor Lupin, Harry está bien¡acaba de subir al piso de arriba!

Automáticamente los músculos de Remus se distendieron, y Draco logró librarse de su presa, frotándose el cuello mientras se apartaba cautelosamente del licántropo. Hermione se acercó a él y le examinó, lanzándole a Lupin una mirada de reproche.

- ¿Está bien? -repitió Lupin, como si no pudiera creerlo.

- Y bajará de un momento a otro -afirmó resueltamente Hermione, encarándose con él- ha ido a por el antiguo bastón de Lucius, por lo visto...

Hermione se detuvo. Acababa de escuchar un gemido a sus espaldas, y, cuando miró, Draco había dejado de acomodarse la arrugada camisa y la miraba con gesto de pánico.

- ¿Ha ido a por el bastón de mi padre?

- Sí, Draco. Verás...

Pero no pudo continuar. Antes de que llegara a terminar la frase, Draco había enarbolado la varita de la castaña y se precipitaba escaleras arriba como si le fuera la vida en ello. Automáticamente, el licántropo corrió tras él. Hermione, intrigada y asustada a partes iguales, les siguió.

X

Harry tiró a un lado sin muchos miramientos su túnica de gala (ya le quedaba pequeña; apuntó mentalmente comprarse una nueva para su graduación en Hogwarts... si llegaba vivo a ella), y pocos segundos después un par de calcetines viejos fueron a hacerle compañía. Finalmente, bajo un libro de quidditch, encontró lo que buscaba: el viejo bastón que había pertenecido a Lucius Malfoy. Lo examinó cuidadosamente, con un temor casi reverencial, y constató que, como ya había imaginado, era prácticamente idéntico al que Salazar Slytherin ostentaba en aquel viejo grabado.

Escuchó gritos en el piso inferior, y una voz ronca que conocía muy bien le hizo girar la cabeza. ¿Lupin? Se levantó, mientras arreciaban los extraños ruidos. Alguien se precipitaba escaleras arriba, gritando su nombre. Reconoció al instante la voz: era Draco. Harry abrió la boca, dispuesto a preguntarle que qué pasaba, pero no pudo pronunciar una sola sílaba.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, el bastón había empezado a emitir un extraño resplandor dorado. De repente, Harry notó cómo vibraba en su mano, y sólo le dio tiempo a bajar la cabeza para mirarlo antes de que algo parecido a un gancho invisible empezara a arrastrarle. La habitación empezó a difuminarse, en un torbellino de formas que giraban cada vez más deprisa.

Lo último que vio con claridad, antes de que el traslador le llevase fuera de allí, fue el rostro desencajado de Draco precipitándose hacia él desde el exterior del torbellino.

X

- ¡Harry¡HARRY, NO!

Mortífago y licántropo gritaron casi al unísono mientras Harry desaparecía. Draco se abalanzó hacia él, pero el cuerpo del Gryffindor ya había desaparecido. Maldijo en voz baja, mientras sus rodillas impactaban con el duro suelo.

- ¡MALFOY! -rugió Lupin, agarrándole de nuevo de la camisa y obligándole a levantarse, alzándole casi en vilo. Recordaba demasiado bien las palabras de Severus, que todavía danzaban en su mente.

"_El bastón que mi ahijado llevó a La Madriguera es un traslador. Lo hechizó el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, y, aunque teóricamente sólo se activaría a una orden de Draco, ahora él está furioso y en cuanto Potter lo toque, le llevará a la guarida de los mortífagos"_

Draco estaba conmocionado. Cuando Hermione traspasó el umbral de la puerta, jadeando, atisbó en sus ojos grises y no vio más que desconcierto. Y dolor.

"_El Señor Tenebroso era consciente de lo que Draco sentía por Potter. De hecho, ésa fue la única razón de que él le castigara con la misión de matar a Dumbledore"_

- ¿Dónde ha ido¿DÓNDE? -gritó Lupin, acercando su rostro al del joven mortífago.

"_En realidad, Draco fue enviado a La Madriguera con la única misión de ganarse la confianza de Potter y atraerlo a la guarida de los mortífagos. En caso contrario, el Señor Tenebroso había amenazado con matarme."_

- A nuestro cuartel general -murmuró Draco, al parecer demasiado ausente para sentir la violencia de Lupin.

El licántropo le soltó, pero no por compasión; sus propias piernas ya no le sostenían a él. Harry se precipitaba a manos de los mortífagos... Harry estaba ya en poder de Voldemort... había fracasado, todo había fracasado.

"_No debes dejar que Draco traicione a Potter para salvarme, Lupin... prométeme que no le dejarás"_

Le había fallado incluso a Severus. Y todo había sido en vano.

De repente, Draco se recobró. Apuntándose con la varita de Hermione, recubrió su cuerpo con una túnica negra. El uniforme de los mortífagos.

- Me voy -anunció, mirando a los otros dos.

- ¡De eso ni hablar! -gritó Lupin.

Pero, antes de que pudiera volver a agarrarle, Draco ya había dado un paso al frente, había girado sobre sus talones y había desaparecido de la habitación.

X

Harry aterrizó de bruces en un suelo sucio y húmedo. Se incorporó rápidamente, con desagrado, todavía sosteniendo en sus manos el dichoso bastón.

Escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa, y sintió cómo alguien le levantaba en vilo. Y, cara a cara, se encontró con un rostro que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Era un hombre alto, corpulento, que le miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

- ¡Potter! -exclamó.

Al escuchar el timbre de su voz, Harry identificó al hombre. Esa misma voz la había escuchado años antes, en un siniestro cementerio mientras un no menos siniestro grupo de mortífagos formaba filas en torno a una bestia que acababa de renacer. Además, su expresión bovina era prácticamente calcada a la de su hijo.

- ¡Eh, Crabbe, mira lo que tenemos aquí! -gritó el hombre, dándose media vuelta- ¡Es Potter!

Inmediatamente otro hombretón salió de entre las sombras para dirigirse hacia Harry. Éste ya evaluaba las posibilidades que tenía de salir ileso de un enfrentamiento con los padres de sus dos fornidos compañeros de escuela, cuando sintió un estampido que indicaba que alguien había aparecido a sus espaldas.

- Apartad inmediatamente vuestras manos de mi presa.

Reconoció la voz, y también el timbre imperioso de ésta, aunque creía haberlo olvidado. No podía ser... a Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio aparecer a Draco en su campo de visión, vestido con el uniforme negro de los mortífagos, cuya capa negra ondeaba tras él a su paso.

- Malfoy... -murmuró Goyle.

Y a pesar de que Draco Malfoy, al lado de los imponentes corpachones de los padres de Crabbe y Goyle, no parecía más que un atrevido mozalbete a punto de ganarse una reprimenda, Harry no pudo dejar de notar que Goyle le liberó inmediatamente, al tiempo que él y su amigote retrocedían. En ese momento, mientras se inclinaba para recuperar el resuello, Harry observó furtivamente a aquél a quien había llegado a amar más que a sí mismo... y le vio con otros ojos.

Draco Malfoy ya no era el chico herido y aturdido que había llegado a La Madriguera medio muerto. La túnica negra ocultaba su extrema delgadez y sus heridas, y le daba una imagen más imponente. La barbilla alzada, los ojos grises, fríos pero al mismo tiempo brillando peligrosamente, el porte orgulloso mientras se acercaba a Crabbe y a Goyle... rezumaba autoridad y poder por los cuatro costados. Acababa de convertirse en la viva personificación de todo lo que representaba el apellido Malfoy.

- ¿Sorprendidos¿Pensasteis que no lo conseguiría? -su voz era altiva, fría pero distante. Como si no le importase demasiado lo que esos dos trogloditas pensaran.

Harry tragó con fuerza. Una posibilidad empezaba a abrirse paso en su mente, pero no quería darle crédito. Aún no.

Crabbe y Goyle cruzaron una mirada sombría.

- El Amo no está -informó el primero- ¿quieres que le llame?

Harry advirtió el matiz servicial en el tono de Crabbe, y le miró sorprendido. Sin duda, tanto Crabbe como Goyle habrían sostenido en sus brazos más de una vez a Draco Malfoy cuando apenas era un crío, y le habrían visto corretear en compañía de sus propios hijos. Sin embargo, ahora en sus rostros sólo había respeto y devoción cuando miraban al hijo de su antiguo amigo Lucius.

- No -dio Draco, tajante- él me dijo que no lo hiciera, no podemos arriesgarnos a interrumpir su reunión con el Gurg y que los gigantes ataquen al Amo. Ya se ocupará de él cuando esté de vuelta... creo que Potter podrá aguantar hasta entonces.

Harry sintió que le faltaba el aire al ver la mirada de Draco, hiriente, dura, posándose sobre él. Su sonrisa cruel. Su tono de voz, cínico, mordaz.

- Creo que lo llevaré abajo antes de encerrarlo. Quiero que mi padrino lo vea... se pondrá muy contento, siempre le tuvo especial aprecio -añadió el Slytherin con un marcado sarcasmo.

Crabbe y Goyle esbozaron una sonrisa bobalicona y se apartaron respetuosamente para franquearle el paso. Y Harry se quedó mirando a Draco, paralizado.

Acababa de comprender que todo había sido una farsa.

Que lo único que a Draco le interesaba de él era el prestigio que le reportaría entregarle en bandeja a Lord Voldemort.

Si cualquier otra persona hubiera puesto a Harry en esa situación, él se habría debatido, habría luchado como lo hicieron sus padres, dispuesto a vender cara su vida. Sin embargo, en ese momento ni siquiera se le ocurrió oponer resistencia. Estaba demasiado destrozado... él había confiado en Draco, había puesto todas sus esperanzas en el Slytherin, y ahora toda su estrategia se le presentaba clara... demasiado tarde, sin duda.

Se sintió miserable cuando notó que los ojos se le humedecían. Porque Draco Malfoy iba a conseguir lo que ni siquiera Voldemort había sido capaz de lograr aquella noche en el cementerio: que se enfrentara a la muerte temblando, llorando como un cobarde.

Al advertir su debilidad, Draco dibujó una mueca de odio en su rostro, y apuntó con la varita a Harry.

- ¡Crucio! -gritó con decisión.

Y Harry se dobló sobre sí mismo, sintiendo que el dolor recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo, paralizaba su garganta, le impedía respirar... como si una mano invisible estuviera rasgando sus músculos, destrozando sus huesos, triturando cada centímetro de su piel...

Claro que, a pesar de todo, no era más que una insignificante molestia si se le comparaba con aquel otro dolor, éste más profundo, menos ostentoso pero igual o más violento.

El lacerante e insoportable dolor que estaba desgarrando su alma.


	12. Redención

**Capítulo 11: Redención**

_Nagini_ se deslizó furtivamente por el suelo, rozando el bajo de la túnica de Severus Snape, pero, por una vez, el ex profesor de Pociones no hizo ni caso de la repugnante serpiente. Estaba nervioso, angustiado, dando vueltas en su laboratorio personal como un animal enjaulado. Desde que había vuelto de Grimmauld Place, no había podido relajarse un instante, ocupado en aguzar el oído para escuchar lo que ocurría en el piso superior, atento a cualquier cambio que trastornase el monótono día a día del cuartel general de Lord Voldemort.

Una y otra vez rememoraba la conversación con Remus Lupin. Merlín le perdonase, había tenido que confesar a su viejo enemigo todo lo que un día había jurado no revelar ante Lucius y Narcissa… pero la otra posibilidad era permitir que el sacrificio de sus dos antiguos amigos resultara ser en vano. Ante tal disyuntiva, Severus no había tenido más remedio que confiarse a Lupin, a su propio pesar. Siempre se había sentido algo excluido en el seno de la Orden del Fénix; tan sólo Dumbledore había conseguido, en su día, hacerle sentirse útil y válido en las reuniones del grupo. Ahora que Albus había muerto, Snape se había distanciado un poco de la Orden debido al poco aprecio que sus miembros le tenían. Y aunque Remus había reaccionado de forma bastante agresiva, desde luego Snape prefería mil veces imaginarse al licántropo gritándole a Draco que volver a ver a su ahijado apareciendo en aquella guarida.

Alzó bruscamente la cabeza cuando escuchó pasos en el húmedo y lóbrego pasillo que conducía a la pequeña mazmorra. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, observando la puerta de metal oxidada que daba acceso al laboratorio, mientras contenía la respiración sin apenas ser consciente de ello. El pomo de la puerta giró, y alguien empujó la hoja mientras los goznes chirriaban débilmente.

Cuando una cabeza rubia apareció por el hueco de la puerta, Snape apretó los dientes. Cuando vislumbró que el dueño de esa cabeza sujetaba bruscamente a un chico moreno de aspecto desorientado, supo que había fracasado.

- ¡Draco! –exclamó, furioso, cuando su ahijado empujó a Harry al interior del laboratorio.

- Las paredes oyen, Severus –masculló Draco entre dientes mientras cerraba la puerta. Después hizo un hechizo de insonorización en voz baja.

- ¿Qué haces con la varita de la señorita Granger? –preguntó Snape alzando una ceja.

Draco se permitió una breve sonrisa.

- Tienes buena memoria, padrino.

- Mejor que la tuya, por lo que parece. Te dije que no quería que volvieras. Y menos con Potter.

- Y yo no quería volver, y menos con Harry -replicó el joven en tono sereno.

Sólo entonces miró Snape al Gryffindor. Éste se había quedado junto a la puerta, en el mismo lugar que lo había soltado Draco, inmovilizado por algún hechizo. Severus frunció el ceño al ver la expresión del rostro del alumno al que había considerado tan soberbio como inasequible a la derrota. Sin embargo, en ese momento Potter no parecía ni remotamente interesado en resistirse. Recordó la confidencia que le había hecho Lupin en cuanto a la relación entre su ahijado y Harry, y supo que el licántropo no le había mentido: era evidente que su antiguo alumno estaba destrozado por algo más que por el dolor físico.

Draco también le miró, y en un susurro apuntó a Harry con la varita de Hermione y le liberó. El Gryffindor le devolvió la mirada, acusador, pero no hizo el menor movimiento. Ante su falta de iniciativa, Draco se quedó un momento indeciso, sin saber qué decirle.

- ¿Por qué le has traído? –preguntó Snape, acercándose a la puerta y asegurándose de que el hechizo de su ahijado era lo suficientemente fuerte.

- Yo no le he traído. Cogió el bastón de mi padre, y no tuve más remedio que seguirle para traerle de vuelta.

- Entonces¿no le engañaste para traerle? -preguntó Snape, sorprendido, alzando las cejas con incredulidad.

- No –gruñó Draco, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su padrino-. Te prometí que no volvería, pero no hacía falta que me lo hicieras jurar... Sabes que yo jamás arriesgaría su vida, Severus.

A pesar de su dolor, Harry había ido siguiendo con interés creciente la conversación entre Draco y Snape. En ese momento pareció darse cuenta de que podía moverse de nuevo y dio un paso al frente, mirando al rubio, desconcertado por sus palabras.

- ¿De qué va todo esto? –preguntó, en un tono nada suplicante.

Severus ladeó la cabeza para mirarle pero no dijo nada. Draco tragó saliva y se acercó a él, sintiéndose enormemente culpable.

- Es demasiado largo para explicártelo…

- Más te vale hablar, Malfoy –le interrumpió Harry en tono cortante, dando otro paso hacia él. Draco le miró con tristeza, inmóvil, y el rostro de Snape no dejó traslucir la menor emoción.

- Yo no escapé de aquí, Harry –confesó Draco, tras inspirar profundamente- lo intenté, pero me atraparon en el intento.

- Me mentiste... –acusó el moreno, apretando los dientes con rabia.

- Sí –reconoció Draco- pero sólo en parte. Todo lo que te conté de mis padres es verdad. Te dije que Severus había vuelto a rescatarme… pero lo que no te dije es que mi tía Bellatrix Lestrange, que ya sospechaba de él, adivinó sus movimientos y nos delató al Señor Tenebroso antes de que pudiera escapar.

- Por un momento pensé que ambos estábamos muertos, aunque me equivoqué –intervino repentinamente Snape, saliendo del anonimato-. El Amo nos tenía reservado un castigo mucho más retorcido, al igual que ya hiciera cuando Lucius fue capturado… -lanzó una mirada a su ahijado- aunque supongo que esa parte tampoco se la has contado.

Draco negó con la cabeza. Harry arrugó la frente pero decidió permanecer en silencio, y Severus Snape se encogió de hombros.

- Ya tendréis tiempo de hablar con detenimiento cuando volváis a vuestro refugio…

- ¡Un momento! –interrumpió Harry, mirándole- yo no voy a ningún sitio con este traidor.

- ¡Draco no es ningún traidor! –casi gritó Snape, perdiendo de golpe su apariencia indiferente y plantándose ante Harry en una zancada- ¡Si tú no tuvieras esa maldita costumbre de actuar antes de preguntar, ahora no estaríais aquí!

- Calma, padrino –intervino Draco, interponiéndose entre ambos. Harry les lanzó a ambos una mirada llena de veneno, pero eso no arredó al Slytherin, que le miró intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía-. Harry, tenemos que salir de aquí. Sé que ahora estás enfadado y lo entiendo… pero tan sólo déjame ayudarte a escapar. Cuando volvamos a mi casa serás libre de enfadarte, de no volver a mirarme o de matarme con tus propias manos si lo prefieres, pero deja que te devuelva allí sano y salvo.

Harry flaqueó. En ese momento le odiaba y le quería a partes iguales. Snape observó el breve titubeo con mirada analítica: era evidente que ambos estaban enamorados hasta los huesos, pero en aquel momento no había lugar para el amor. En realidad, no había tiempo para nada que no fuera escapar cuanto antes.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes sacarme de aquí? –preguntó el Gryffindor en el tono de voz más frío que fue capaz de adoptar- ¿torturandome con cruciatus?

- ¡Draco! –exclamó Snape, impresionado- ¿le has…?

- No he tenido más remedio –contestó a la defensiva el rubio, aunque su rostro denotaba la culpabilidad que sentía-. Con su actitud, casi me descubre delante de Crabbe y Goyle. Los mortífagos esperan que el gran Harry Potter entre en su guarida resistiéndose como un toro, oponiendo resistencia, o, incluso, gritando de furia y terror… no casi indiferente y llorando en silencio. Y ellos dos seguramente habrán escuchado rumores…

- Entiendo –murmuró Snape, suavizando su expresión.

- Pues yo no –apostilló Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo entenderás cuando salgáis de aquí, Potter –replicó Snape secamente-. Por una vez en tu vida, ten paciencia.

- Para usted es muy fácil hablar de paciencia.

Severus se detuvo en seco y dibujó una extraña mueca en su rostro.

- Repites las mismas palabras que tu despreciable padrino…

- ¡No se meta con Sirius! –aulló Harry, abalanzándose hacia él, olvidando que estaba desarmado. Draco le interceptó hábilmente, agarrándolo por los hombros.

- … y sin embargo espero que también hayas copiado su valor, porque te hará falta –terminó Snape sin mostrar un ápice de temor.

Harry se aplacó inmediatamente al escuchar el inesperado halago. Draco continuó sujetándole, desconfiado, pero Harry seguía con la mirada a su padrino, que estaba rebuscando entre los objetos que abarrotaban su mesa.

- Draco, te he guardado esto –dijo, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia ellos. Llevaba un pequeño paquete alargado envuelto en un paño negro. En Slytherin soltó a Harry para cogerlo, e incluso éste estiró el cuello con curiosidad cuando Draco separó las capas de tela. En el interior, aguardaba una varita de formas sencillas, la mitad inferior de un tono de madera más oscuro que la superior. Harry adivinó de quién era cuando observó la expresión de deleite de Draco, y entonces recordó habérsela visto alguna vez en clase.

- ¡Es mi varita! –casi gritó Draco, sacándola del envoltorio de tela- ¿cómo…?

Severus hizo un vago gesto con la cabeza.

- El Amo no puso tanto empeño en esconderla como él creía.

- Gracias…

- No hay de qué. Ahora, fuera –ordenó, señalando la puerta.

Pero por el rabillo del ojo observó que Harry daba unos pasos en dirección a la mesa. Siguió la dirección de la mirada del muchacho, y comprendió lo que había llamado su atención. _Nagini_ se encontraba enroscada entre la hilera de frascos de cristal, dormitando.

- La serpiente de Voldemort… -susurró Harry, asqueado y fascinado a partes iguales.

Los dos mortífagos fruncieron el ceño con disgusto. Draco avanzó un paso y tiró de la túnica de Harry, apartándole de la mesa.

- ¿Qué haces? -espetó el rubio.

- ¡Es un horcrux¡podemos destruirlo!

- ¡Ya tendremos otras oportunidades para destruirlo! -grito Severus, interponiéndose entre Harry y la serpiente- ¡de momento, lo prioritario es sacarte de aquí con vida!

Sus palabras consiguieron que el moreno recordara que, a fin de cuentas, él era el único que podría acabar con Lord Voldemort. A regañadientes se retiró, clavando la mirada en la indiferente serpiente... estaba seguro de que era un horcrux, la tenía a menos de dos metros y con casi toda seguridad podría acabar con ella con facilidad... pero Snape tenía razón: matar a _Nagini_ podía llevar su tiempo, y ellos no podían perder un solo minuto.

- ¿Dónde está Voldemort? -preguntó, mirando a los dos mortífagos.

- No está -contestó Snape- y ésa es nuestra principal ventaja. Le han acompañado algunos de sus mortífagos más leales, entre ellos los Lestrange y Barty Crouch, y ahora mismo aquí carecemos de un líder indiscutible que imparta órdenes. De lo contrario, ya estaríamos muertos.

- Crabbe y Goyle nos han visto entrar -informó Harry con voz abatida.

- Lógico, son ellos quienes suelen estar de guardia en la puerta -respondió Snape en tono paciente.

- Pueden informar a otros... -insistió Harry.

- No van a avisar a nadie -replicó su ex profesor en tono cortante-. Tienen total y absolutamente prohibido abandonar su puesto, y ni siquiera la visita de un invitado tan ilustre como tú sería una justificación para que lo hicieran. Además, ellos confían en Draco.

- Pensaba que Draco era un renegado -observó Harry con recelo.

- ¿Un renegado? -se sorprendió Snape, con un atisbo de sonrisa- si preguntas uno por uno a todos los mortífagos, el noventa por ciento te dirán que esperan que Draco Malfoy sea el futuro sucesor del Señor Tenebroso.

Un espeso silencio siguió a las palabras de Snape. Harry se quedó helado, y su mirada buscó la del Slytherin, que bajó la cabeza con expresión avergonzada.

En ese momento, Harry comprendió a qué se debía el servilismo que había detectado en Crabbe y Goyle. Entendió por qué se apresuraban a cumplir las órdenes del joven Malfoy con la misma devoción que habrían mostrado sus dos hijos. Entendió incluso por qué los mortífagos no habían ido a buscar a Draco a La Madriguera, y ni siquiera se habían presentado en la Mansión Malfoy antes de que ellos llegaran.

Draco seguía siendo uno de sus líderes.

- No entiendo nada -confesó, mirándolos con desconfianza-. Voldemort le tortura, pero los mortífagos creen que será su sucesor. Asesinan a sus padres, falla su misión pero le envían a La Madriguera con el objetivo de traerme hasta aquí. Y ahora queréis que escapemos.

- Ya lo entenderás -prometió Draco, saliendo de su mutismo- de momento tenemos que concentrarnos en escapar de aquí. Tal y como ha dicho Severus, el hecho de que el Amo no esté nos otorga una ventaja... pero todavía no podemos cantar victoria. Si alguien nos ve intentando salir, ni siquiera el respeto que nos tienen podrá evitar que nos detengan.

- Y no sólo eso -intervino Snape con desgana- sino que conseguir sacar a Potter de aquí va a ser más difícil de lo que ha sido traerlo.

- ¿Por qué? -intervino Harry- podemos desaparecernos...

- No, no podemos. O, mejor dicho, nosotros sí podemos pero tú no -replicó Draco.

- La guarida está rodeada por una barrera mágica, una barrera que sólo podemos traspasar los que tengamos la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo -explicó Snape, señalándose el antebrazo izquierdo-. Sin esta marca, no puedes ni aparecerte ni traspasar la puerta a pie.

- ¡Pero yo aparecí justo en la puerta! -protestó Harry.

- Utilizaste un traslador hechizado especialmente por el Amo. Todos los extraños que quieran o deban entrar tienen que tener un permiso especial, y ése traslador era lo único que te permitía traspasar la barrera. Sin él...

- El bastón -intervino de repente Draco, mirando a su padrino, y después a Harry, con los ojos desorbitados- ¿dónde está el bastón!

- No lo sé -respondió el Gryffindor, intentando hacer memoria- creo que lo perdí cuando Crabbe y Goyle me atraparon...

- El bastón ya no sirve, Draco -recordó Snape.

- Sí sirve -le contradijo su ahijado con seguridad-. Él me dio el poder de hechizarlo yo mismo para traer aquí a Harry cuando quisiera. ¿No crees posible que también pueda utilizarlo para sacarle?

Harry se quedó boquiabierto, y miró a Snape. El ex profesor había cerrado los ojos durante unos instantes, meditando las palabras de su ahijado.

- Es una posibilidad -admitió con el ceño fruncido.

- No es una posibilidad, Severus. Es i _la única /i _ posibilidad -puntualizó Draco, mirando a Snape con la ansiedad dibujada en el rostro.

Éste se tomó unos segundos, y, después, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- En tal caso deberíamos comprobar si es cierto que el bastón puede sacar a Potter de aquí...

- ¡Voy a buscarlo! -decidió el rubio, dando media vuelta.

- ¡No! -gritó Snape, agarrándolo por los hombros. Draco le miró, atónito-. Iré yo. En ausencia del Señor Tenebroso y de su leal camarilla, sigo siendo uno de los mortífagos de más alto rango. Me presentaré en la puerta con la excusa de pedir a Crabbe y Goyle que estén atentos ante cualquier contraataque de la Orden del Fénix, y después volveré aquí. Les diré que, dado el especial aprecio que el Amo siente hacia ti, te ha dado permiso para -dirigió una breve ojeada a Harry- divertirte con nuestro prisionero, y que nadie debe molestarte. Si a pesar de todo alguien se presenta... deberás fingir.

- Entiendo... -murmuró Draco, bajando la cabeza.

Snape dio una palmada en el hombro de su ahijado, volvió a mirar a Harry y, con un ondear de su capa negra, se dirigió a la salida y desapareció.

Durante unos instantes, en el lóbrego laboratorio sólo se escucharon los pasos de Snape, cada vez más débiles a medida que se perdía en las entrañas de la guarida de los mortífagos. Draco seguía cabizbajo y Harry le observaba con atención. Aún seguía sin entender nada, aunque, si algo había sacado en claro, es que Draco estaba tan contento como él de volver a pisar la guarida de los mortífagos. No obstante, aún estaba furioso con el Slytherin.

- Así que Voldemort te tiene especial aprecio... -dejó caer con cierto retintín.

Draco le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, jugueteando nerviosamente con su varita.

- No es algo de lo que me sienta especialmente orgulloso.

- A estas alturas ya no sé qué creer de ti -contestó el moreno con la voz cargada de rabia. Percibió cómo Draco se encogía, pero no le importó. Estaba asustado, confuso y necesitaba pagarlo con él-. Además no sé por qué no te alegras, a ti te encanta presumir de tus contactos, y sin duda Voldemort es el mejor de todos...

- ¡Cállate! -rugió el Slytherin, sobresaltando a Harry. Avanzó unos pasos hacia él, y Harry se percató de que temblaba levemente- ¿tú qué demonios sabes sobre nosotros¿qué sabes sobre el Señor Tenebroso¿qué sabes sobre mi relación con él? No sabes nada¡nada!

Harry se quedó impresionado ante su arranque, y sintió cómo su propia cólera se apagaba al ver el sufrimiento reflejado en el rostro de Draco. Éste inspiró profundamente y pareció recobrarse. Bruscamente sacó del bolsillo de la túnica las varitas de Harry y Hermione y se las tiró al moreno, quien las atrapó en el aire.

- Toma. Necesitarás tu varita, y prefiero que guardes la de Hermione ahora que yo ya tengo la mía. Este sitio es peligroso.

Harry aguardó unos segundos, constatando que Draco se había tranquilizado. Después se acercó cautelosamente a él.

- ¿Por qué no aprovechas para contarme qué pasó de verdad? -preguntó mientras guardaba la varita de Hermione y agarraba con firmeza la suya propia.

Draco le lanzó una mirada helada, pero el Gryffindor no cedió. Llevaba demasiado tiempo intrigado por el misterio que se vislumbraba en el pasado de Draco. Ahora que tenía la respuesta a mano, no pensaba dejarla escapar.

Finalmente Draco aceptó que Harry no iba a darse por vencido. Suspirando, se resignó a la idea de confesarle todo lo que le había ocurrido. Al menos, pensó con ironía, le serviría para amenizar la interminable espera.

- Todo empezó cuando capturaron a mi padre en el Ministerio -empezó, dejando vagar su mente por los recuerdos que empezaban a agolparse frente a sus ojos-. Como ya dijo Lupin aquel día en La Madriguera, al principio todo fue bastante bien. Quiero decir, mi padre había fallado, pero a nadie se le ocurrió echarme la culpa a mí. El Señor Tenebroso... digamos que pensó que había llegado el momento de hacer un relevo generacional, y me llamó a su presencia.

Harry vio cómo la espalda del Slytherin se estremecía en un inesperado escalofrío, e instintivamente pensó en correr hacia él y abrazarlo. Logró detenerse a tiempo, recordando que había sido el propio Malfoy quien le había llevado hasta allí, pero el impulso de consolarle no se desvaneció.

- Yo no sabía... -siguió Draco, buscando las palabras exactas- yo todavía no sabía para qué me quería. Pensé que era sólo para decirme que estaba descontento con mi padre, o para contarme qué había planeado en relación a su encarcelamiento. Ni por un momento pensé que él hubiera pensando en hacerme pasar inmediatamente a su servicio.

- ¿Fue entonces cuando te marcó? -preguntó Harry.

- No sólo me marcó -respondió Draco con una sonrisa triste-. Cada vez que se acepta a un nuevo mortífago, es costumbre que el Señor Tenebroso utilice la Legeremancia para comprobar que el neófito es absolutamente leal. Es un momento clave para los que pretenden infiltrarse en los mortífagos, porque la mayoría no pueden esconder sus verdaderas intenciones y son ejecutados al instante. Yo no es que tuviera la intención de ser un infiltrado, pero sí que tenía algo que ocultarle... -Draco se quedó unos segundos en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el vacío, y después añadió, en tono débil-: Hay muy pocas personas que puedan vencer a la mente del Señor Tenebroso, y yo no soy una de ellas. Lo descubrió.

- ¿El qué descubrió? -preguntó Harry, aunque empezaba a imaginarlo.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Draco le dirigió una mirada penetrante. Una mirada cargada de dolor.

- Que estaba enamorado de ti.

Entre ambos se hizo el más absoluto silencio. Harry estaba atónito. ¿Voldemort sabía lo que Draco Malfoy sentía hacia él?

- ¿No te mató? -preguntó, sorprendido-. Yo soy su enemigo número uno ..¿cómo dejó que siguieras viviendo?

Draco volvió a sonreír con amargura.

- Ojalá me hubiera matado -murmuró con un hilo de voz- pero, como ha dicho Severus, el Amo siempre sintió una especie de... predilección por mí.

- ¿Qué clase de predilección?

- Él sabía que yo era tu principal pesadilla en Hogwarts, que te hostigaba constantemente. Supongo que empezó a simpatizar conmigo por eso, y después debió ver en mí algunas de las cualidades que él buscaba en sus seguidores. El caso a medida que fui convirtiéndome en el líder de Slytherin, entre los mortífagos empezó a comentarse que yo bien podría ser el heredero del Señor Tenebroso. Y él, para orgullo de mi padre, no hizo ningún intento por acallar esos rumores.

- ¿Y no se enfadó cuando descubrió que su heredero había ido a enamorarse precisamente del enemigo?

- Claro que se enfadó -contestó Draco, estremeciéndose-. Y mucho.

Harry le miró en silencio. Draco parecía estar haciendo acopio de la entereza suficiente para continuar.

- Durante unos instantes me vi muerto y enterrado, y, realmente, poco faltó -confesó en un murmullo-. Pero a sus ojos incluso la muerte era un castigo muy pobre. Además él no quería prescindir de mí, sino darme un castigo ejemplar, y, al mismo tiempo, asegurarse mi lealtad. No podía ordenarme que te matara porque ése es un privilegio que se ha reservado, pero ideó algo mucho más retorcido: me ordenó que asesinara a Dumbledore, advirtiéndome de que, si fallaba, mis padres morirían. Quería ver si era capaz de resolver el problema de introducir mortífagos en Hogwarts... y además, si al final yo resultaba victorioso, tú me odiarías de por vida, con lo que se ahorraba futuras preocupaciones en lo referente a nuestra relación.

Harry no pudo disimular su asombro; apenas había creído que Voldemort le perdonara la vida a Draco tras descubrir su secreto, pero ahora comprendía que en realidad se había comportado de un modo maquiavélico. La figura de su mortal enemigo adquirió nuevos tintes en su mente; hasta ese momento, había visto a Voldemort como un individuo básicamente cruel. Ahora comprendía que, al servicio de esa crueldad, había una inteligencia aún más notable de lo que en principio había supuesto. Tom Ryddle era un digno Slytherin. Y Harry supo que si quería vencerle, no sólo debía ser más fuerte que él... también debería superarlo en astucia.

- ¿Por eso estabas tan agresivo conmigo cuando empezó el curso? -preguntó mientras las piezas empezaban a encajar en su mente-. Tanto odio me pareció antinatural... incluso viniendo de ti.

Draco hizo una mueca al recordar cómo le había roto la nariz al moreno. Al recordar cómo, gustosamente, le habría matado con sus propias manos en aquel instante.

- Sí -contestó, cabizbajo-. Necesita pagarlo con alguien... No paraba de echarte las culpas por haber hecho que me enamorara de ti, aunque sabía que tú no tenías ni la más remota idea, pero aún así...

- ¿Y por qué los mortífagos te siguen respetando a pesar de todo? -preguntó Harry, sintiendo cómo su natural curiosidad le espoleaba.

- Porque ellos no saben nada. El Señor Tenebroso quería darme una lección, no destruirme para siempre. Si quería que finalmente yo fuera su heredero, tenía que seguir manteniendo mi imagen frente a los mortífagos. Nadie más se enteró de lo que él había descubierto... nadie salvo una persona que por entonces era uno de sus íntimos colaboradores, o eso pensaba el Amo: Snape.

- Así que sólo Snape sabía cuál era la razón principal de tu castigo...

- Teóricamente, sí. Sé que mi madre sospechaba algo, y quizá también mi padre, pero ignoro si ya lo sabían con certeza antes de que Severus se lo confesara todo.

- ¿Snape se lo contó? -se sorprendió Harry.

- Sólo cuando le quedó claro que yo no iba a ser capaz de cumplir la misión -dijo Draco con un suspiro de tristeza-. Al final, curiosamente, sí fui capaz de introducir a los mortífagos en Hogwarts, pero no pude matar a Dumbledore... en cualquier caso, mi madre y mi padrino se las ingeniaron para conseguir contactar con mi padre en Azkaban, y juntos elaboraron un plan para conseguir salvarme en caso de que fallara.

- Y... -Harry vaciló; la pregunta que tenía en mente era demasiado personal y comprometida, pero necesitaba saberlo- ¿y tus padres no se enfadaron contigo?

Draco no contestó inmediatamente, sino que volvió a quedarse pensativo mientras se mordía distraídamente los labios.

- No sé cuál fue su reacción -confesó finalmente, mirando a Harry- pero el caso es que decidieron ayudarme. Siempre pensé que mi padre me mataría en caso de enterarse, él siempre fue muy estricto conmigo... pero al final tanto él como mi madre sacrificaron su vida y, lo que es aún más importante, sus ideales, por salvarme.

Harry aprovechó la pausa que hizo Draco para meditar. En las contadas ocasiones en las que había visto a la familia Malfoy, Lucius había tratado a su hijo con más severidad que cariño. Sin embargo, estaba claro que, a fin de cuentas, lo quería lo suficiente como para traicionar a su señor por él.

Definitivamente también los mortífagos eran todo un misterio.

- Antes hablaste de rumores... -recordó, entornando los ojos.

Draco chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

- Sí... no sé cómo, pero mi tía Bella consiguió enterarse de algo. Ella no se parece en absoluto a mis padres, es una auténtica fanática, daría su vida por el Señor Tenebroso sin pararse a pensarlo un segundo. El rumor de que el hijo de los Malfoy había sido castigado por algo más que por el encarcelamiento de su padre se extendió rápidamente por los amigos de la familia, aunque al no haber confirmación oficial no le dieron demasiado crédito... Supongo que finalmente mi tía decidió darme una oportunidad -aventuró Draco, encogiéndose de hombros-. Realmente no había sido infiel a nuestro señor, y tampoco soy el primer mortífago adolescente que se enamora de quien no debe. En realidad estas cosas suelen pasar con más frecuencia de la que imaginas.

Harry estaba ya a pocos pasos de Draco. Al ver su mirada triste, su expresión hundida, la necesidad de abrazarle, de protegerle, fue mayor que nunca. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, decidió aclarar el último punto que quedaba sin explicar.

- ¿Qué ocurrió la noche en la que intentaste escapar? Está claro que Snape y tus padres pusieron en marcha el plan que habían madurado previamente, y que al final Bellatrix Lestrange lo estropeó todo... pero sigo sin comprender por qué Voldemort te dejó seguir viviendo después de eso.

- Eso es algo que probablemente nadie entiende, sobre todo porque hacía tan sólo unas horas él mismo me había condenado a morir -dijo Draco, moviendo la cabeza con desconcierto-. La única explicación posible que se me ocurre es que, al igual que un año antes, decidió repentinamente que la muerte seguía sin ser suficiente...

X

_Draco y Snape sintieron cómo se les doblaban las rodillas cuando Voldemort hizo su aparición en la celda. Le precedía una radiante Bellatrix Lestrange, que dirigió una mirada de sádica ferocidad a su sobrino y rió con deleite cuando su señor se encaminó hacia el ex profesor._

_- Severus..._

_El tono de fría cólera de Voldemort le heló el alma. Snape se arrodilló a medida que el líder de los mortífagos se acercaba a él, sus ojos rojos brillando de furia. _

_Draco estaba junto a él, temblando de miedo. Alguien le había liberado de sus grilletes, y no hacía falta ser muy listo para adivinar quién había sido. Voldemort apenas podía creerlo¡Snape, un traidor! Llevaba mucho tiempo escuchando críticas veladas contra la lealtad de su viejo aliado, pero hasta ese momento no había querido darles crédito._

_Bien, estaba claro que se había equivocado._

_- Me has traicionado, Severus. _

_- Mi señor... quiero a Draco como a un hijo... tenéis que comprenderlo... -balbuceó Snape._

_- Tu deslealtad me sorprende más que la de los Malfoy... y eso ya es mucho decir -masculló Voldemort entre dientes, satisfecho al ver cómo el cuerpo de Snape se aovillaba y temblaba a sus pies._

_Draco ni siquiera podía moverse. En ese momento, mientras los ojos de su señor le buscaban, las mil y una historias que había tenido la ocasión de escuchar sobre la crueldad de Lord Voldemort y el castigo que inflingía a los traidores danzaron en su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa._

_Ya se había librado una vez. Ahora, evidentemente, no iba a tener igual suerte._

_- Draco..._

_- Mi señor... -consiguió murmurar el muchacho con una voz tan temblorosa que ni siquiera parecía suya._

_- Te di la oportunidad de hacerte perdonar tu... desliz con ese Potter -continuó la voz silbilante de Voldemort-. De presentarte como un héroe ante el resto de los mortífagos. Pero fue Snape quien tuvo que matar a Dumbledore... tú no fuiste capaz, Draco._

_- Mi señor, yo..._

_- Cállate -ordenó Voldemort en tono cortante y Draco obedeció-. Y ahora, en vez de arrodillarte ante mis pies y suplicarme que anule tu condena, permites que tus Lucius y Narcissa mueran para intentar escaparte ante mis narices. Por tu culpa tus padres han entregado la vida y yo he perdido a uno de mis más leales mortífagos... y pronto perderé a otro -terminó, mirando de soslayo a Snape, quien tragó saliva sin levantar la cabeza._

_Draco intentó musitar una excusa, pero las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta. Era la viva imagen del terror, del terror que inspiraba la inhumana criatura que estaba frente a él, observándole desde su rostro grotesco. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió oponer resistencia; había crecido con la sombra de Voldemort a su espalda, se había dormido en el regazo de su madre mientras sus amigos relataban con respeto las antiguas hazañas de Tom Ryddle. Le temía demasiado como para osar alzar, no ya la varita, sino la voz, contra él._

_Voldemort se acercó, alzando las manos, y durante un momento Draco creyó que llegaba el fin. Miró a espaldas de la bestia, donde aguardaba su tía Bellatrix empuñando su varita con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. _

_Las manos de Voldemort le agarraron del cuello de la túnica y le alzaron el vilo, apoyándole bruscamente contra la pared. A Draco se le cortó la respiración, pero ni un solo gemido escapó de su garganta. Y no fue por estoicismo, sino porque la visión del rostro de su señor, acercándose a escasos centímetros del suyo, habría paralizado las cuerdas vocales hasta al más valiente._

_- Matarte sería tan fácil, mi niño... matarte como había pensado hacer mañana... -musitó Voldemort, con la nariz enterrada en el cuello de Draco. Sus afilados dientes rozaron el lugar donde latía la yugular del joven, y éste aguantó la respiración-. Matarte sería tan fácil... y, ahora lo comprendo, tan decepcionante. Draco, eres el mejor de los jóvenes que algún día lucharán a mis órdenes¿no te das cuenta? Tienes un futuro dorado por delante si me sirves con lealtad._

_Voldemort alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, y Draco sintió el desagradable aliento de su señor en el rostro. Estaba sorprendido¿Voldemort le perdonaba? Hacía tan sólo unas horas le había condenado a morir... y ahora¿le perdonaba tras haber intentado escapar? _

_Todavía le tenía alzado en vilo, aunque la túnica empezaba a crujir bajo el peso del muchacho. Voldemort le sonrió, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, enseñándole dos hileras de pequeños y puntiagudos dientes._

_- Cuando me enteré de que Narcissa estaba embarazada, ordené a Lucius que criara debidamente a su hijo para servirme... y lo hizo bien -confesó Voldemort, recorriendo con sus ojos a Draco-. Tú no eres como esos descerebrados que sólo aguardan la ocasión de servirme para bañarse con la sangre de sus enemigos. Tú eres diferente, Draco. Especial, por así decirlo... Un auténtico Slytherin de los pies a la cabeza._

_Snape estaba atónito. ¿Voldemort, halagando a quien había intentado escapar a su poder? Incluso se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para observar la escena. _

_Lo que vio le puso la piel de gallina. Su señor miraba directamente a Draco, y había algo en aquella mirada, algo malsano, que hizo brotar una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Severus. Afortunadamente, Voldemort no le vio._

_Sí lo hizo Bellatrix Lestrange, que de hecho tenía idéntica expresión en el rostro, aunque por razones muy diferentes. Había esperado que su señor castigara debidamente a Draco, y, por contra, ahí estaba el maldito crío, vivo y coleando, y Voldemort le decía que era especial. Bellatrix entornó los ojos, examinando a su sobrino. Ella nunca había tenido hijos; a veces pensaba que la naturaleza, consciente de que tanto ella como Rodolphus consagrarían a sus hijos al servicio de Voldemort, había decidido no dárselos para restar apoyos a su amo. Su hermana Narcissa sólo había tenido un hijo... ¡pero qué hijo! A menudo Bellatrix sentía envidia cuando contemplaba a su único sobrino (porque, evidentemente, la traidora de Andrómeda y la inmunda mestiza que había nacido de su matrimonio con ese muggle no contaban para nada). _

_Draco era el hijo que ella misma habría deseado tener: atractivo, inteligente, ambicioso, calculador y con capacidad de liderazgo. Sin embargo, tenía un gran defecto: era un Malfoy. Bellatrix, que como buena Black había servido a su señor Lord Voldemort por profundo y exaltado idealismo, despreciaba a todos los que, como la familia Malfoy, se habían adherido a las filas de los mortífagos para conseguir dinero y poder. Tanto ella como su marido Rodolphus desconfiaban de Lucius, y no cabía duda de que éste había educado a su único hijo a su imagen y semejanza._

_Mas, en ese momento, Bella examinó a Draco con otros ojos. En la mentalidad de la mortífaga no cabía ni la más remota posibilidad de que su amo se equivocara, pero aún así no pudo evitar plantearse, por primera vez, si llevaba razón respecto a su sobrino. ¿Sería de verdad especial¿estaría destinado a suceder a Lord Voldemort¿era, realmente, el mejor de todos los jóvenes mortífagos?_

_Ante eso último Bellatrix no tenía duda alguna. Cada vez que contemplaba a los hijos de sus compañeros, soltaba un bufido de disgusto. No había color cuando se comparaba a Draco con los hijos de Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott, Avery, Macnair..._

_- ¿Bella?_

_La mortífaga dio un respingo, sobresaltada ante la mirada de su señor. Se preguntó si habría leído sus pensamientos, y agachó la cabeza dócilmente incluso con más rapidez que la acostumbrada._

_- ¿Mi señor?_

_- Tráeme el bastón de Lucius Malfoy._

_La orden, seca y concisa, tranquilizó a Bellatrix. Snape la observó con resentimiento mientras salía de la pequeña celda, y padrino y ahijado quedaban a solas con la bestia que controlaba las vidas de ambos. _

_Voldemort dejó suavemente a Draco en el suelo, aunque sin intención de soltarle por el momento. Seguía mirándole con aquella expresión de malsana codicia que hacía estremecer a Snape; afortunadamente, Draco estaba demasiado aterrorizado para fijarse en tales sutilezas._

_- Voy a darte otra oportunidad... la última oportunidad -puntualizó Voldemort en tono frío-. No quiero que termines como tu padre. Eres demasiado valioso y yo he invertido demasiado tiempo en ti... Espero que ahora sí aprendas la lección._

_En ese momento volvió Bellatrix, entrando apresuradamente en la celda con el bastón de Lucius sujeto entre los brazos. Draco sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho cuando observó el bastón negro, la cabeza plateada de la serpiente, salpicada con restos de sangre reseca... la sangre de su padre._

_Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar que los cuerpos de sus padres yacerían aún, en un estado que prefería no imaginar, en alguna de las salas de tortura de la guarida de los mortífagos._

_Voldemort cogió el bastón, lo apuntó con su varita y sin necesidad de palabras lo envolvió en un conjuro._

_- Sabes que nadie que lleve la Marca puede entrar aquí -dijo, mirando a Draco._

_Éste se obligó a recuperar la capacidad del habla al ver que el desagradable ser esperaba una respuesta por su parte._

_- Sí, mi señor._

_Entonces Voldemort le tendió el bastón con un movimiento seco. Draco lo cogió con desagrado, intentando que sus dedos no rozaran siquiera las manchas de sangre. Notó un nudo en la garganta, pero, a pesar de todo, hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura._

_- Acabo de hechizar este bastón para que puedas utilizarlo como un traslador capaz de traspasar la barrera protectora que creé alrededor de la guarida. De momento no funciona, podrás activarlo tú cuando quieras, pero ten en cuenta que yo también podré hacerlo... no importa lo lejos que estés._

_Draco asintió en silencio. No le sorprendía; el enorme alcance de su magia era una muestra más del enorme poder de Lord Voldemort. Esperó unos segundos, consciente de que no debía hacer preguntas._

_- Voy a encomendarte una misión, y vas a tener otra oportunidad de probar tu lealtad... de la forma más difícil posible -puntualizó Voldemort mirándole a los ojos._

_Draco bajó mansamente la mirada._

_- ¿Querías salir de aquí? Pues vas a hacerlo. Vas a fingir que te has escapado, y vas a dirigirte a un lugar en concreto que yo te indicaré. Allí te darán cobijo... aunque a regañadientes, pero lo harán. Y tendrás la oportunidad de probarme lo fiel que eres._

_Snape frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada lo que insinuaba el tono sinuoso y frío de Voldemort._

_- Vas a dirigirte a la casa de nuestros traidores a la sangre favoritos: los Weasley -reveló el Señor Tenebroso, haciendo que el joven mortífago levantara la cabeza con sorpresa-. El 31 de Julio Harry Potter cumplirá 17 años y la casa de sus asquerosos tíos muggles dejará de ser segura para él. Sin duda, la Orden del Fénix querrá esconderlo, y probablemente sea en el cuartel general que ninguno de nosotros, salvo nuestro querido Severus, puede pisar... no obstante, por el momento me consta que los Weasley siguen viviendo en ese tugurio al que llaman La Madriguera. Tú irás allí y fingirás que has conseguido escaparte de mis filas. Y, cuando llegue Harry Potter, te ganarás su confianza y le atraerás hasta aquí._

_Draco estaba tan sorprendido que olvidó que debía mostrarse sumiso. Miró fijamente a su señor, estupefacto._

_- ¿Traer aquí a Potter? -casi gritó, en una actitud que rayaba en la rebeldía._

_Sin embargo Voldemort volvió a sonreír, encantado al ver el desconcierto de su joven seguidor. Y Snape tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que no todo iba a ser tan sencillo._

_- ¿No es una oportunidad genial para demostrarme cuán leal eres? Me traerás a la persona a la que amas... mi principal enemigo -susurró Voldemort-. Si lo haces te ganarás mi perdón y te proclamaré oficialmente como mi mano derecha. _

_Draco le miró, atónito, sosteniendo con cuidado el bastón. A pesar de su enemistad mutua, Bellatrix y Snape se miraron con aturdimiento._

_- Dejaré que los demás mortífagos crean que te has escapado, así nos protegeremos ante posibles filtraciones. Sin embargo, avisaré a Crabbe y a Goyle de que es probable que en cualquier instante aparezcas con Potter. Cuando regreses con él desvelaré a todos cuál fue la verdadera naturaleza de tu misión, pero sin revelarles que intentaste escapar ni permitir que descubran tu secreto. Hasta entonces, estoy seguro de que ni Bella ni Severus dirán una sola palabra._

_Miró a sus dos seguidores, que bajaron la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Volvió a girarse hacia Draco, satisfecho._

_- Y si por casualidad estás pensando en la posibilidad de no volver y de aliarte con Potter... recuerda que tu padrino seguirá aquí conmigo, y que él pagará si tú no vuelves. Y también recuerda que estoy conectado con todos mis mortífagos y que puedo adivinar lo que sientes en cada momento. Si en cualquier momento descubro que sigues embobado con Potter, también será Severus quien lo pague._

_Draco asintió con la cabeza, intentando ocultar lo desolado que se sentía. Voldemort le había perdonado por segunda vez, algo inaudito, pero él casi habría preferido la muerte. No concebía la idea de entregar a Harry... pero tampoco quería que Snape lo pagara con su vida._

_Bellatrix se acercó respetuosamente a Lord Voldemort, y éste la miró._

_- ¿Sí, Bella?_

_- Sólo una pregunta, mi señor... ¿ha pensado en que la Orden del Fénix quizá no crea que Draco ha escapado? Es probable que sospechen que todo es un montaje para colocar a un infiltrado._

_- Ya lo había pensado, Bella -contestó el Señor Tenebroso, y se giró hacia Draco- ¿no te has preguntado por qué he elegido precisamente el bastón de tu padre para hacer de traslador, Draco Malfoy?_

_Draco negó con la cabeza._

_Voldemort sonrió con crueldad._

_- Porque necesito que tu historia tenga credibilidad, y para eso tienes que llegar medio muerto a La Madriguera. La opción de aparecerte está descartada, así que, cuando termine contigo, hijo -terminó Voldemort, apuntando a Draco con su varita- cuando termine contigo créeme que necesitarás ese bastón para poder sostenerte en pie._

X

Draco enmudeció cuando Harry, repentinamente, avanzó hacia él y le abrazó con tanta fuerza que le cortó la respiración. Al Slytherin se le humedecieron los ojos, y enterró la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, aliviado al encontrar consuelo en el Gryffindor.

- Nunca pensé en entregarte -susurró con voz débil-, lo juro. No quería que Severus muriera, pero ni por un instante sopesé la idea de traerte aquí. Al principio escondí el maldito bastón, luego me aseguré de que tú apenas lo tocaras, porque sabía que Quien-tú-sabes también podría activarlo si sospechaba... si sospechaba que entre nosotros dos empezaba a haber algo.

- ¿Por eso no querías estar conmigo? -preguntó Harry en un susurro.

- Sí -confirmó Draco- tía Bella se ocupó de enseñarme Oclumancia, pero todavía no soy lo suficientemente hábil. Él puede leer mis emociones si son lo suficientemente fuertes, temía que lograra introducirse en mi mente y averiguara que ya me había ganado tu confianza, pero que a pesar de ello no te había entregado. No quería precipitar la muerte de Severus... y tampoco quería que él activase el maldito traslador si sospechaba que tú y yo pasábamos cada vez más tiempo juntos.

Mientras el Slytherin hablaba, una serie de imágenes fueron desfilando por la mente de Harry. El miedo de Draco, su expresión de pánico cuando él hacía algún avance, su reticencia a desprenderse del bastón...

- ¿Y qué pensabas hacer cuando viniste a La Madriguera? -preguntó, consciente de que el rubio había estado entre la espada y la pared.

- No lo sé -confesó Draco-, la verdad es que estaba demasiado destrozado para hacer planes. Sólo sabía que no pensaba ponerte en una bandeja de plata para que el Señor Tenebroso diera buena cuenta de ti... Supongo que quería dejar que la situación se resolviese sola... claro que entonces no tenía ni la más remota idea de que tú fueras a corresponderme. Era una posibilidad que ni siquiera el Señor Tenebroso podría haber imaginado. La verdad es que eso lo complicó todo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -inquirió Harry en tono levemente exasperado- ¿por qué no me lo contaste todo, Draco? Podría haberte ayudado...

Por toda respuesta Draco se separó bruscamente de él. Harry le dejó ir, mientras el Slytherin se secaba el rostro con la manga de la túnica y después alzaba la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Y me habrías creído?

Harry sintió el impulso de contestar afirmativamente, pero se detuvo. Analizó fríamente la situación, recordando todo lo que Draco había representado para él durante seis años. Se imaginó que el rubio le contaba su increíble historia, no allí en la guarida de los mortífagos, sino en la habitación de La Madriguera, escuchando de fondo los gritos de Molly al discutir con sus gemelos y observando por la ventana a Ron y Hermione en el jardín...

Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Creo que no -contestó con suavidad.

- ¿Y ahora? -preguntó Draco en tono ansioso. Sus ojos grises centelleaban bajo la débil iluminación de la mazmorra-. Después de lo que ha pasado ahí arriba... ¿me crees?

Harry vaciló. Se había sentido destrozado al pensar que Draco le había traicionado, y sólo por evitar ese dolor se inclinaba decididamente a creerlo. Sin embargo, había algo más... no sólo se trataba de ellos dos, no sólo era su relación la que estaba en juego. La muerte de Bill y Fleur le había hecho tomar conciencia de que ahora cargaba el peso de la lucha contra Voldemort sobre sus hombros; por ellos, por su memoria, debía ser cauteloso y dejarse llevar por su mente en lugar de por sus sentimientos.

En ese momento, para su alivio, la puerta chirrió a sus espaldas. Harry esperó escuchar en cualquier momento los pasos suaves y decididos de Severus Snape, pero en su lugar alguien emitió un grito ahogado, y el rostro de Draco se crispó en una mueca de sorpresa. Instintivamente Harry se dio la vuelta al tiempo que sacaba su varita.

- No emitas ni un sonido, Pettigrew -ordenó, apuntando con su arma al mago que les miraba con los ojos desorbitados- si intentas llamar la atención de los mortífagos o transformarte en rata, te mataré como ya debí hacer hace tiempo.

Pero al parecer Peter no estaba para heroísmos, porque su varita cayó al suelo con un tintineo de madera sobre piedra, y él alzó los brazos. Harry se sintió satisfecho al ver que la varita de Colagusano volaba hacia la mano de Draco mientras la puerta volvía cerrarse. Al menos, el Slytherin era un valioso compañero de lucha.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? -preguntó el animago con voz temblorosa, sin poder disimular su tremenda sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Pettigrew? -replicó Harry en un susurro amenazador-. Creí que la Orden te había capturado, pero, por lo visto, has vuelto a escaparte como la rata que eres...

- ¡Te equivocas! -contestó Peter con un deje de histeria en la voz. Al instante sintió que una sombra se movía tras de sí y Draco le clavaba su varita en la espalda-. Lupin me liberó y me ordenó que hiciera una misión para la Orden...

- ¿Ahora eres de la Orden? -preguntó Harry en tono irónico-. No me habían informado de tu readmisión, Peter. Creí que montarían una fiesta para celebrar la ocasión...

El pequeño mago enrojeció.

- ¡Es verdad! -exclamó, y apuntó con uno de sus dedos a la serpiente que aún dormitaba encima de la mesa- ¡Lupin me dijo que, si quería salvar la vida, viniera y matara a _Nagini_!

Harry no pudo disimular su sorpresa e intercambió una mirada con Draco, que a espaldas de Colagusano también se había quedado boquiabierto. Era evidente que el viejo animago decía la verdad, y la revelación fue tan sorprendente que durante un momento los dos bajaron las varitas.

Entonces escucharon un silbido proveniente de la mesa. Quién sabe si por escuchar su nombre a voz en grito o porque había elegido precisamente aquel oportuno instante para poner fin a su siesta, _Nagini_ se había despertado. Y había visto a dos chicos amenazando al hombre que durante mucho tiempo los había cuidado a ella y a su amo... la serpiente no le tenía demasiado aprecio a Colagusano, pero Voldemort le había ordenado en una ocasión tolerarle y protegerle por el bien de ambos, y en ese momento recordó su orden.

Hubo un destello verde, y de repente Harry se vio sepultado por el peso de la enorme serpiente. El bicho rodeó el joven y frágil cuerpo con sus anillos y comenzó a apretar...

Draco dio un paso al frente, apuntando a i _Nagini /i _ con su varita. Empezó a pronunciar las primeras sílabas de la maldición asesina, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. La serpiente se movía con rapidez, su cuerpo se confundía con el de Harry, y cabía la posibilidad de que la maldición acabara impactando en el Gryffindor. De repente, recordó una ocasión en la que él mismo había azuzado a uno de esos animales contra Harry, y una solución se abrió paso en su mente.

- ¡Harry¡Háblale en pársel, Harry!

Harry escuchó las palabras de Draco por encima de los silbidos de Nagini, y al instante comprendió que tenía razón. Pero¿cómo hablar en pársel? Hasta el momento sólo lo había hablado sin darse cuenta.

Abrió la boca, confiándose a su suerte.

- Quieta, _Nagini_.

Funcionó. Los anillos del reptil se aflojaron, y sus ojos buscaron los de Harry. Si las serpientes pudieran mostrar emociones en su rostro, sin duda _Nagini_ habría abierto la boca de asombro. Hasta el momento sólo su amo había hablado con ella en pársel, y el animal asociaba su lengua a aquellas personas a las que debía obedecer. Mansamente dejó que Harry apartara con delicadeza su cuerpo, liberando al joven de su abrazo.

Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio. Entonces, escuchó un rumor de ropa a sus espaldas, y sólo entonces recordó que le estaba dando la espalda a Pettigrew. Giró bruscamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde; alguien le empujó, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y tras un breve forcejeo arrancó su propia varita de las manos de Malfoy.

- ¡Accio! -gritó, apuntando a la varita de Harry, que había caído a pocos centímetros de su dueño cuando le había atacado la serpiente.

Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada de impotencia, los dos tirados en el suelo, con la serpiente aún perpleja entre ambos. Peter los apuntaba con mano temblorosa, la varita del Gryffindor en su mano y la del Slytherin olvidada en el suelo. Draco le dirigió una mirada fugaz y Peter la atrajo hacia sí con el pie sin apartar los ojos del rubio.

- Traidor -escupió Harry, mirándole con fiereza- no sé cómo Lupin pudo confiar en ti.

- Remus no confió en mí -replicó Peter con voz chillona- no tenía más remedio que soltarme y sabía que el Señor Tenebroso me mataría en cuanto pusiera un pie aquí dentro. Sin embargo... -observó a los dos jóvenes, y se humedeció los resecos labios con ademán nervioso- esto cambia las cosas. Si le entrego al gran Harry Potter y al prófugo Malfoy, quizá el Señor Tenebroso me perdone. Quizá me de al fin el tratamiento que merezco por mi fidelidad... quizá me nombre su mano derecha...

- Creí que habrías aprendido la lección, Colagusano -intervino una voz susurrante- me sorprende que aún sigas siendo víctima de tus delirios de grandeza.

Peter se dio media vuelta, aterrorizado, e incluso Harry y Draco dejaron escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Al parecer Snape había escuchado que algo raro pasaba dentro del laboratorio, y en vez de entrar a pie se había aparecido directamente para que Pettigrew no le escuchara. Ahora, con el recuperado bastón en la mano izquierda, apuntaba a Colagusano con la varita que sostenía en la diestra.

- ¡No son delirios de grandeza, Snape! Él me recompensará...

- Sí, tanto como te recompensó cuando le devolviste un cuerpo -respondió Snape en tono sarcástico-. Y eso sin tener en cuenta que has hecho un trato con la Orden del Fénix, y que dada tu nula habilidad con la Oclumancia, lo sabrá en cuanto entre en tu mente.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes que he hecho un trato con la Orden? -inquirió Colagusano, abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Porque yo también soy de la Orden, idiota -contestó Snape poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Entonces era cierto¡Eres un agente doble!

- Exacto. Al igual que tú ahora -puntualizó Snape- y a ambos nos despellejarán vivos si el Señor Tenebroso nos atrapa aquí. Así que deja en paz a Potter y a Draco, y preocúpate en pensar en cómo vas a escapar con vida.

Colagusano vaciló. La punta de su varita temblaba cada vez más violentamente, y Draco y Harry la observaban fijamente.

- Han surgido complicaciones, Peter -insistió suavemente Severus- confía en mí o nos matarán a todos.

- ¿Qué clase de complicaciones? -preguntó Draco, poniéndose en pie de un salto, ignorando a Pettigrew, quien acabó bajando la varita con expresión perpleja.

- Tu queridísimo tío Rodolphus acaba de presentarse en la entrada. Al parecer, el trámite con los gigantes ha durado menos de lo esperado, y el Señor Tenebroso le ha mandado de avanzadilla para anunciar su inminente regreso. Crabbe y Goyle le han informado de vuestra presencia, y en cualquier momento se dejará caer por aquí. Los demás, incluido el Señor Tenebroso, tardarán poco en llegar.

- ¡Merlín! -exclamó Colagusano, aterrorizado.

- Tenemos poco tiempo -murmuró Severus, dejando el bastón en el suelo-. Rodolphus no es estúpido. Sospecha de Draco por todo lo que le ha contado Bellatrix, y le he escuchado dar orden a Crabbe y a Goyle de que, en cuanto lleguen el Señor Tenebroso y el resto, no permita que nadie salga de aquí por medios mágicos, ya sea desapareciéndose o con trasladores. En resumen, tenéis que escapar, y tenéis que hacerlo ya -dijo, mirando a su ahijado.

- ¡Tenemos que escapar ya! -puntualizó Colagusano mientras Draco apuntaba con su varita al bastón.

- No. Alguien tiene que quedarse y matar a la serpiente -repuso Snape con firmeza- si tras acabar con ella nos da tiempo a salir, perfecto. Si no...

- ¡Severus! -gritó Draco, horrorizado, levantando la cabeza del traslador. Colagusano soltó un gemido ahogado- ¿No vas a venir con nosotros?

- Tú limítate a conseguir que eso funcione -ordenó Snape a Draco en tono cortante.

Draco asintió a regañadientes, y volvió a su tarea.

- Portus... -murmuró, concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió una pequeña sensación de triunfo cuando el bastón emitió un destello dorado y vibró.

- Ahora, fuera -ordenó Snape, mirando el bastón con alivio.

- ¡No! -exclamó Peter, aterrorizado, apuntando de nuevo a los dos jóvenes con su varita-. ¡O nos vamos todos o no se va nadie!

- ¡No seas idiota, Colagusano! -aulló Snape, encarándose con el animago, despreciando el hecho de que estaba enarbolando su arma- ¡Tú vas a morir de todas formas!

- ¡No! Si escapo ahora...

- ¿Dónde te esconderás¡¿Dónde¿Crees que la Orden te protegerá si vuelves con las manos vacías? -gritó Snape, exasperado.

- Huiré...

- ¡Y sabes que Voldemort te encontrará tarde o temprano y te torturará hasta que desfallezcas!

Los tres miraron a Snape, impresionados. Incluso el ex profesor pareció sorprenderse de su atrevimiento. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba el voz alta el nombre de su señor... y había sentido una cierta sensación de triunfo al hacerlo. Miró a Colagusano, más seguro de sí mismo que nunca. Ya no tenía miedo.

- Le dijiste a Remus Lupin que querías dar vuelta atrás, Peter. No puedes volver al pasado, pero sí puedes hacer que tu vida tenga algo de sentido. Una parte del alma de Voldemort está en esa serpiente, Peter... si tú y yo la matamos, habremos vengado parte de todo el daño que esa bestia nos ha hecho.

Colagusano miró a Snape boquiabierto. Sus ojos pasaron del viejo profesor al tranquilo reptil...

- Si eso es cierto, nos romperá uno a uno todos los huesos de nuestro cuerpo, Severus... -murmuró Peter con voz aterrorizada-. Si lo hacemos, nos espera la peor tortura que puedas llegar a imaginar...

- No. Si me ayudas a matarla, te juro que Lord Voldemort no te pillará vivo -prometió Snape, señalando la hilera de frascos de diverso contenido que había alineados en los estantes.

Harry y Draco se miraron, con los nervios tensos como cuerdas. Ninguno de los dos creía realmente que Peter fuera a aceptar el trato... pero, para su sorpresa, Colagusano bajó la varita y se dirigió a ellos con una expresión de determinación que jamás le habían visto.

- ¡Vamos, fuera de aquí!

Harry se dirigió al bastón, pero al ver que Draco no se movía, se giró para mirarle.

- Severus... -murmuró el rubio con un nudo en la garganta.

- Vete, Draco -ordenó suavemente el experto en Pociones, clavando la mirada en su ahijado-. Vete con Potter.

- Pero tú...

- Yo sólo seré uno más de las muchas personas que han entregado su vida por esta causa. Vete de aquí, Draco, ahora tú tienes el deber de proteger a Potter.

El Slytherin se quedó paralizado, mirando a Snape, debatiéndose entre la necesidad de abalanzarse sobre su padrino y abrazarle y el instinto de salir huyendo junto a Harry. Fue el moreno el que puso fin a sus dudas, dirigiéndose a él y agarrándole del brazo. Después, miró a los ojos a Snape, y, por primera vez, los dos observaron algo de simpatía en el rostro del otro.

- Retiro lo que dije aquella noche, profesor Snape -dijo respetuosamente-. Usted no es un cobarde.

- Gracias, Potter -contestó Snape con tanta naturalidad como si ambos estuvieran en mitad de una clase-. Ahora vete...pero antes, júrame que no descansarás hasta acabar con Lord Voldemort.

- Lo juro, señor -contestó Harry con seguridad.

La expresión de Snape se suavizó un poco al mirar a Draco, y hasta se permitió una sonrisa.

- Y júrame también que tratarás bien a mi ahijado... porque si no lo haces seré capaz de volver desde el otro mundo para seguir atormentándote, Potter.

Harry sonrió con amargura, consciente de que tanto Snape como Malfoy estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por contener sus emociones.

- No hará falta que se tome tantas molestias, profesor, se lo aseguro.

- ¡Basta de cháchara! -gritó Peter, interrumpiéndoles, y por primera vez en toda la noche su voz sonó firme-. ¡Tenéis que iros ya!

Harry asintió y arrastró al Slytherin hacia el traslador, temeroso de que en su estado no pudiera conseguir desaparecerse. Draco no apartaba sus ojos de Snape, pero Harry agarró su mano y se preparó para colocarla, junto a la suya, en el traslador.

Colagusano le miró fijamente. Desde que le había visto desde el bolsillo de Ron, convertido en rata, se había sentido mal cuando estaba en presencia de Harry. El maldito crío era igual a James... y la cicatriz de su frente era la marca vergonzosa de su propia traición.

Entonces, antes de agarrar el traslador, Harry levantó la cabeza y sus ojos verdes ("los ojos de Lily", pensó Colagusano para sí) encontraron los suyos en una mirada tan intensa que le hizo retroceder.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó el hijo del que habían sido sus mejores amigos.

Y entonces Peter Pettigrew descubrió que ya no se sentía avergonzado ante el sonido de su voz. Acababa de recuperar la escasa dignidad que alguna vez había tenido. Para él nunca había significado demasiado... pero en ese momento pensó que más valía morir con dignidad que morir sin nada.

- Porque yo también estoy harto.

Harry asintió, y en el mismo instante su mano y la de Draco tocaron el bastón que había pertenecido a Lucius Malfoy. Y, en un torbellino, los dos jóvenes desaparecieron de la guarida de Lord Voldemort.

X

Harry y Draco aterrizaron con un golpe seco segundos después. El moreno soltó el bastón para recolocarse las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, y con alivio comprobó que de nuevo estaban en el entorno familiar del salón de los Malfoy.

Giró la cabeza para comprobar cómo estaba Draco, pero en ese momento le sorprendió un ruido de pasos apresurados que se acercaban al salón.

- ¡Harry! -exclamó Ginny con voz alegre- ¡Profesor Lupin, Harry y Draco han vuelto!

La pelirroja se acercó y ayudó al Gryffindor a ponerse en pie. En pocos segundos Lupin apareció por la puerta, seguido de unos apresurados Ron y Hermione. Los tres suspiraron aliviados al ver a su amigo sano y salvo.

- Harry -murmuró Lupin- ...gracias a Merlín.

Draco, aún aturdido por el hecho de despedirse de Snape, se puso en pie trabajosamente. Apenas había acabado de incorporarse cuando sintió que alguien agarraba sus manos y las sujetaba con firmeza a su espalda.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? -protestó, forcejeando con su captor. Pero Ron Weasley era bastante más corpulento que él, y no tuvo ningún problema en mantenerle sujeto.

- ¡Ron! -gritó Harry, haciendo ademán de acercarse a él, pero Lupin le detuvo.

El licántropo cruzó una mirada sombría con Ron.

- Lo siento Harry, pero no tenemos otra opción. Lo hemos estado hablando, conscientes de que era improbable volver a veros por aquí, y ahora que habéis regresado no pensamos volver a arriesgarnos.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer? -preguntó Harry, asustado por el tono de Lupin.

El Gryffindor buscó la mirada de sus dos amigas, pero ninguna de los dos parecía tener la más mínima intención de intervenir.

- Necesitamos saber la verdad, Harry -dijo tranquilamente Lupin mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su túnica.

- ¡Draco ya me ha contado la verdad¡Él y Snape me han ayudado a escapar de la guarida de Voldemort con vida!

- Lo imagino -repuso Remus suavemente, sin sorprenderse- pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que oculte alguna otra información que pueda ponerte en peligro.

Draco había seguido la conversación con el ceño fruncido. Una sospecha se formó en su mente, y dibujó una mueca irónica en el rostro cuando Lupin, al fin, extrajo de su túnica un botellín de cristal con un líquido trasparente.

- ¿Veritaserum? -preguntó con desdén.

Lupin asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieren saber la verdad¿quieren saber toda la verdad? -les desafió el Slytherin, aún sonriendo con sarcasmo. Después, giró la cabeza para mirar a Ron-. Suéltame, Weasley, puedo beberme yo solito esa porquería.

Ron miró a Lupin, y, tras un breve asentimiento de éste, liberó a Draco de su presa. El rubio avanzó y le quitó a Remus la botella de las manos.

- Draco, no tienes que... -intervino Harry, incómodo.

- Sí tengo que hacerlo, Harry. Tú mismo tienes dudas sobre mí -la voz del Slytherin era firme, y Harry no se atrevió a contestar negativamente-. Sólo siento que quizás escuchéis algunas cosas que no sean muy agradables de oír.

Tras levantar el frasco en ademán irónico hacia Lupin y Ron, Draco se lo llevó a los labios y se bebió todo el contenido. Después, lo soltó con un golpe seco en la amplia mesa familiar y se giró hacia los demás en ademán desafiante.

- ¿Por dónde queréis que empiece?

X

Lord Voldemort temblaba de ira, y ni siquiera sus más leales mortífagos se atrevían a quedarse demasiado tiempo en su presencia. El jefe de las fuerzas oscuras estaba sentado en su sillón, tamborileando impaciente con los dedos en uno de los reposabrazos mientras rememoraba una y otra vez los increíbles acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en su propio cuartel general, sin que nadie se explicara cómo.

Atentamente escuchaba gritos de terror, gritos que en realidad eran música para sus oídos. Cuando cesaron, abrió los rojizos ojos.

- ¿Por qué paras, Bella?

Bellatrix miró a su señor. Frente a ella, caído en el suelo, yacía un cuerpo tembloroso y cubierto de sangre. Crabbe.

- Se ha desmayado, mi señor -informó Lestrange en tono sumiso.

- Reanímalo... y prosigue con tu tarea.

Bellatrix se apresuró a obedecer. Ella realmente no pensaba que Crabbe o Goyle tuvieran la culpa, pero... definitivamente, ese día su señor no estaba de humor para discutir. Y realmente no podía culparle por ello.

Harry Potter había estado allí, en las mismísimas fauces del lobo, y había escapado para contarlo. Cuanto más lo pensaban, más increíble resultaba. Y Draco Malfoy había huido con él. Y i _Nagini /i _, asesinada por dos de los propios mortífagos.

Bella agradeció la interrupción de Rodolphus. Su marido había sido el que había dado la voz de alarma, y era el único que, de momento, podía acercarse a su amo sin temor a enfurecerle.

- Ya les hemos reducido, mi señor, pero...

- ¿Pero? -repitió Voldemort, su voz más fría que nunca.

Rodolphus se esforzó por permanecer impasible.

- Peter Pettigrew ha muerto. Estaba a punto de atraparle cuando ha caído fulminado al suelo; llevaba una cápsula de veneno entre los dientes.

Las manos de Voldemort se crisparon en torno a los brazos de su sillón. Rodolphus cerró los ojos, pensando que sin duda él sería el destinatario de la cólera de su amo. Pero, segundos después, éste pareció serenarse.

- ¿Y Snape? -preguntó en un tono aterciopelado que sus seguidores conocían muy bien. El que precedía a sus grandes ataques de ira.

- Hemos conseguido atraparle con vida -dijo Rodolphus, aliviado de poder darle una buena noticia a su señor- lo traremos en cuanto vos ordenéis.

- Inmediatamente.

Rodolphus giró sobre sus talones, y, tras una breve mirada de complicidad a su mujer, abandonó la estancia. Le habia dicho a su señor que Snape estaba vivo, pero se había callado muchas otras cosas... por ejemplo, que los mismos mortífagos que le habían reducido, horrorizados ante el castigo que le esperaba, le habían ofrecido la posibilidad de morir rápidamente al igual que Colagusano. No había sido un acto de piedad; ninguno de ellos, por muy leales que fueran a Lord Voldemort, quería ser testigo de lo que éste haría con Snape en cuanto pusiera sus garras sobre él.

Severus Snape, con una mirada de desprecio que les hizo enmudecer, había respondido con voz firme que él no era un cobarde como Peter Pettigrew.

Rodolphus observó de soslayo al prisionero mientras daba orden de que lo llevaran a la presencia del Amo. Estaba blanco como la cera y se apreciaba un ligero temblor en las piernas, pero aparte de eso su rostro estaba tan hierático como siempre. Los mortífagos, acostumbrados a las orgías de tortura y sangre que les imponía su señor, esta vez ni siquiera parecían tener ganas de burlarse de su próxima vícima. Incluso Barty Crouch dio muestras de querer largarse rápidamente de allí cuando colocaron a Snape frente al sillón de Voldemort.

- Severus... -murmuró el Señor Tenebroso con deleite, alargando la mano para obligar a Snape a levantar la barbilla hacia él.

El viejo profesor le miró, y los mortífagos contuvieron la respiración. Había demasiado odio en aquellos ojos negros, un odio que Snape no se molestaba en disimular. Desde luego, estaba claro que no pensaba postrarse a los pies de su antiguo amo para pedirle perdón, como todos habían esperado que hiciera.

- Voldemort -escupió Snape.

Bellatrix dejó escapar todo el aire de golpe como si la hubieran golpeado, y Crouch ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Mas Voldemort mostró sus pequeños dientes en un remedo de sonrisa, como si la osadía de Snape le divirtiera enormemente.

- Vosotros podéis iros -concedió, mirando a sus mortífagos.

- ¿Qué hacemos con Crabbe y Goyle, señor? -preguntó respetuosamente Bellatrix, señalando los cuerpos inconscientes que todavía seguían desmadejados en una esquina.

Voldemort abrió la boca para contestar, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y amplió su sonrisa.

- Déjalos aquí... creo que les gustará lo que van a ver cuando se despierten.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a seguir a Rodolphus y al resto hacia el exterior. Lord Voldemort cerró la puerta con un movimiento de varita, y después volvió a mirar a Snape. Éste tenía la cabeza gacha, e intentaba abstraerse de lo que estaba a punto de sucederle. Quería que sus últimos pensamientos coherentes estuvieran dedicados a Draco y a Dumbledore, y, cuando sintió el primer estallido de dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, supo que lo había conseguido.

X

- Basta, Malfoy -pidió Lupin, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Harry agradeció su intervención. A su lado, Hermione lloraba en silencio, Ginny hacía rato que se había tapado el rostro con las manos, y Ron tenía la misma expresión que cuando ambos estaban siendo rodeados por la familia de _Aragog_.

Draco enmudeció, mirando a Lupin con ojos inexpresivos, y el licántropo se estremeció. Si ya había resultado difícil asistir a la descripción minuciosa de las barbaridades que Voldemort le había hecho al chico que tenía delante, que éste las relatara en un tono tan completamente indiferente le había dejado atónito.

- Ya hemos escuchado suficiente -añadió Remus.

- Ya les dije que no sería agradable -contestó Draco con frialdad.

- Si no es agradable escucharlo, no me imagino cómo debió ser sufrirlo en primera persona -observó Lupin en tono suave.

Draco no contestó. Sentía cuatro pares de ojos clavados en su rostro, percibía la compasión con la que le miraban, y no le gustaba. Para él, no había sido demasiado duro rememorar todo lo que le habían hecho, pues había crecido en un entorno donde los castigos físicos y la tortura era el pan de cada día. Pero no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente tuviera pena de él, y eso sí le resultaba difícil de tragar.

Harry sentía como si le hubieran derramado un cubo de agua helada sobre la cabeza. El relato de Draco había coincidido al cien por cien con el que él y Snape le habían contado en la guarida de Voldemort... pero, debido al veritaserum, el Slytherin había acabado confesando algunos detalles que anteriormente había omitido o pasado por alto: las torturas a las que le habían sometido en las dos ocasiones en las que Voldemort le había perdonado la vida.

Ahora él, y todos los presentes, sabían que la maldición cruciatus no era ni mucho menos la peor de las armas de las que disponía Voldemort. Ahora todos sabían que la antigua cojera del Slytherin se debía a que el Innombrable le había partido en dos la pierna y después se la había vuelto a soldar con un hechizo, dejándola en perfectas condiciones pero haciendo que sintiera un agudo dolor que tardaría semanas en remitir. Ahora todos conocían la historia de la mayoría de las cicatrices que exhibía Draco en su maltratado cuerpo. Y todos se preguntaban, también, cómo había tenido el coraje de soportarlo sin volverse loco.

- ¿Ha terminado de hacer preguntas? -preguntó fríamente el rubio.

Lupin asintió con la cabeza, aún impresionado.

- Informaré a la Orden de todo lo que ha pasado... -inspiró profundamente- y también les diré que eres completamente de fiar, Malfoy.

- Gracias -murmuró Draco sin esforzarse en ocultar la ironía que impregnaba su voz. Después, dio media vuelta y sin decir una sola palabra, abandonó la habitación.

Subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, dejando que se le llenaran los ojos con las lágrimas que se había tragado durante todo el interrogatorio. Bien sabía él que a esas alturas Snape ya debía estar muerto... y aunque también sabía que probablemente habría un horcrux menos en el mundo, la idea no le consolaba.

- ¡Draco!

El Slytherin se detuvo en seco, dirigiendo una irritada mirada al hueco de las escaleras. Harry subía hacia él, y, aunque el hecho de haber tenido que confesar todo lo que le habían hecho delante de Harry y sus amigos no era más que una simple molestia comparado con el profundo dolor que sentía ante el sacrificio de Snape, todavía se sentía avergonzado al recordar la compasión que habían reflejado sus rostros.

- ¿Qué? -Harry llegó al rellano del primer piso, y vaciló durante unos segundos, sin saber qué decir. Draco sintió cómo una repentina cólera empezaba a inundarle- ¿vienes a hacerme más preguntas¿no os habéis convencido todavía?

- Draco...

- El cruciatus... es eso¿verdad? -preguntó el rubio alzando la voz- ¿no crees que tuve que hacerlo para disimular, para protegerte¿no crees cuando te digo que a mí me dolió tanto como a ti?

- Draco, no... -intentó aplacarle Harry ante la creciente agresividad del Slytherin.

- ¿O acaso vienes a aprovechar que aún estoy bajo los efectos del veritaserum para preguntar algo? -insistió Draco, a voz en grito, esbozando una sonrisa irónica- ¿quieres averiguar si realmente te quiero, Harry!

Draco estaba ya fuera de sí; había mandado a paseo a su autocontrol y se había transformado justamente en lo que era: un joven de diecisiete años que acababa de perder a su segundo padre después de sufrir lo indecible. A Harry no le sorprendió ver que el Slytherin explotaba; en realidad, se preguntaba cómo había podido soportarlo hasta entonces.

Draco se preparaba para volver a gritarle, sintiendo que al menos estaba desahogando su enorme frustración, cuando Harry dio un paso al frente y le agarró firmemente por los hombros, obligándole a mirarle.

- No necesito ninguna poción de la verdad para estar seguro de que me quieres, Draco.

El aludido abrió la boca para contestar, pero no llegó a hacerlo, porque Harry le atrajo bruscamente hacia sí y le besó. Y Draco, libre ya del miedo que había sentido anteriormente, le correspondió con una pasión que rozaba la ferocidad. Ése era su desahogo; sólo Harry podía ahogar el dolor que sentía, sólo en él podría encontrar el consuelo que tanto anhelaba.

- Ya no hay nada que te impida estar conmigo... -susurró Harry con su boca pegada a la de Draco.

Por toda respuesta el Slytherin se apretó contra su cuerpo, y Harry volvió a besarle, ésta vez con cariño. Ya no recordaba el dolor del cruciatus ni la actitud arrogante de Draco. Ya sólo comprendía que éste había hecho lo posible por protegerle. Y que tres mortífagos a los que había odiado con toda su alma se habían conjurado para salvarle.

_"Porque estoy harto"_, había contestado Colagusano para explicar por qué lo hacía. Y Harry recordó que Dumbledore le había asegurado que llegaría el día en el que no se arrepentiría de haberle dejado con vida.

- Perdóname -musitó Draco, devolviéndole a la realidad-. Perdóname...

- No hay nada que perdonar -contestó serenamente Harry.

Porque la redención existía y él acababa de comprobarlo.

Se separaron al escuchar pasos en la escalera. Y sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro pálido y boquiabierto de Ron Weasley.

Durante unos instantes reinó el silencio, roto tan sólo por las respiraciones entrecortadas de Harry y Draco. Entonces, alguien subió apresuradamente en pos de Ron. Cuando Hermione asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la escalera y vio el estupor dibujado en el rostro de su novio y la manera en la que Harry todavía sujetaba al Slytherin, adivinó lo que había pasado.

- Te dije que te esperaras un poco, Ron -regañó, mirando al pelirrojo.

- Lo siento... -murmuró Ron, mirando a la pareja. De repente parpadeó y se giró bruscamente hacia Hermione- ¿tú lo sabías!

Hermione soltó un bufido de impaciencia. Harry sintió ganas de sonreír, pero estaba demasiado nervioso observando la reacción de Ron. En ese momento Draco buscó su mano, y se la apretó con tanta fuerza que casi le hizo daño; de algún modo, aquel gesto tranquilizó al Gryffindor.

- Por lo menos me ahorro tener que pensar en cómo decírtelo, Ron -se atrevió a hablar al fin Harry, dirigiéndose a su amigo.

Éste le miró con extrañeza y señaló al piso inferior, donde todavía estaba Ginny.

- Pero... ¿pero no se supone que a ti te gustaba mi hermana?

- ¡Ron! -intervino Hermione, horrorizada.

- Bueno, da igual, ya me lo explicarás algún día... -murmuró Ron entre dientes- yo había venido a otra cosa.

Draco, que se había mantenido en un segundo plano, se sobresaltó al ver que Ron se dirigía directamente a él, mirándole tan intensamente que durante un momento pensó que iba a pegarle.

- Mira Malfoy, no se me dan bien estas cosas así que vayamos al grano -dijo Ron con violencia, parándose a escasos centímetros del rubio-. Tú nunca me has gustado y yo a ti tampoco, pero has salvado a mi novia y a mi mejor amigo... -inspiró profundamente, como si cada palabra que pronunciara le costara un enorme esfuerzo- así que cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, porque te debo más de una.

Draco no contestó. Todavía estaba procesando lo que Ron acababa de decirle, pero al pelirrojo no pareció importarle. Apresuradamente, con la expresión de alivio de quien acaba de cumplir con un duro trámite, se giró hacia Harry.

- Y tú ya me contarás más tarde... -movió la cabeza en un gesto vago- lo que sea que tengas que contarme.

- Prometido -aseguró el moreno con una sonrisa.

Ron asintió y se dirigió de nuevo a Hermione. La castaña le hizo un guiño a Harry y miró con orgullo a su novio. Draco contempló cómo bajaban la escalera agarrados del brazo con expresión perpleja, y Harry, después de todo lo que había pasado durante aquel largo día, se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiendo ganas de reír. No había sido la mejor disculpa del mundo... pero al menos parecía un buen comienzo.

X

Ya era tarde cuando Lord Voldemort abandonó la sala y se dirigió a su dormitorio. A la puerta le esperaban, temerosos y asqueados ante la tarea que tenían por delante, un puñado de mortífagos de bajo rango. La mayoría ya tenían los nervios crispados tras varias horas escuchando los alaridos de dolor del pobre infeliz al que su señor había estado torturando, y que él se plantara frente a ellos y les anunciara, con una enorme sonrisa, que esta vez tendrían que esmerarse especialmente en sus tareas de limpieza, no mejoró la situación.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Barty esperaban en la penumbra. Voldemort pasó junto a ellos sin hacerles un solo gesto, pero los tres sabían perfectamente cuál iba a ser su cometido.

Entraron tras los mortífagos que tenían la misión de hacer desaparecer rápida y discretamente lo que quedara del cadáver de Snape. A pesar de que los tres habían probado en más de una ocasión su exacerbada crueldad, pasaron de largo frente a él. A ningún mortífago le agradaba ver el cuerpo sin vida de otro compañero que hubiera sido asesinado por el Señor Tenebroso, porque, por mucho que odiaran a Snape, no dejaba de ser un escalofriante recordatorio lo que les podría pasar a ellos mismos si fallaban a su amo.

En un rincón, dos hombres corpulentos se apoyaban contra la pared con el rostro desencajado. Hacia ellos se dirigieron los tres mortífagos de mayor rango, deseosos de acabar cuanto antes con sus deberes.

Hicieron falta los esfuerzos combinados de los tres para conseguir sacar a los dos gorilas de allí y llevárselos a sus cuartos. Habían sufrido una enorme conmoción, y apenas podían dar un paso después de otro. Balbuceaban incoherencias, y sus compañeros temieron que hubieran perdido la cordura.

Crabbe no llegó a ver salir el sol. Avanzada la madrugada, consiguió hacer acopio de la lucidez suficiente para matarse con su propia varita. El mortífago que dormía en el cuarto contiguo declaró que no había dejado de hablar solo desde que le dejaron en su habitación hasta que decidió quitarse la vida tan sólo unas horas después.

Goyle no tuvo tanta suerte, y no volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra en su vida a partir de aquella noche. Se convirtió en una sombra que vagaba por el cuartel general de los mortífagos sin que nadie supiera muy bien qué hacer con él. Parecía haberse quedado demasiado estúpido incluso para comer, pero Voldemort ordenó a los Lestrange que le alimentaran forzosamente. No quería que muriera. Goyle era una advertencia viviente que pregonaba con su sola presencia lo que les ocurría a aquellos que le traicionaban.

Bellatrix y Rodolphus consiguieron delegar en otro la tarea, pues no querían pasar con Goyle ni un solo segundo. Aunque ya no hablaba, recordaban con toda claridad lo que había dicho aquella noche. Barty lo había tomado como uno más de sus balbuceos incoherentes, pero tanto Bellatrix como Rodolphus sabían que la voz de Goyle había sido firme y lúcida al confesarles que Severus Snape, después de varias horas de tortura, había muerto finalmente cuando Lord Voldemort le había estrangulado con el cadáver de su serpiente, _Nagini._

Nota de la autora: Buenas¿qué tal? Espero que no se os haya hecho muy larga la espera, este capítulo es bastante más largo que los anteriores así que me ha costado más escribirlo. Bueno, hay dos cosas que querría aclarar: una, Voldy tiene sus razones para no matar a Draco; y dos, sí, ya sé que a Barty Crouch supuestamente lo besó un dementor, pero también tiene su explicación. Gracias por leer, hasta pronto :)


	13. Luna llena

**FIDELIO**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling, yo sólo se los tomo prestados porque tengo mucho tiempo libre y demasiada imaginación.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Harry/Draco (es decir, chico/chico) y transcurre tras _El Príncipe Mestizo_. Léelo bajo tu responsabilidad

* * *

**Capítulo 12 : Luna llena**

Había pasado cerca de una hora apostado allí, al margen de un estrecho camino, oculto gracias a sus ropas negras que se confundían con la oscuridad que reinaba en el abandonado parque. La tensa espera habría agotado a cualquier otro, pero no a él; era un hombre de nervios más que templados que había pasado por circunstancias mucho peores.

El viento, excepcionalmente frío, silbó en sus oídos, y se apresuró a envolverse completamente en su vieja pero cómoda capa. Sin embargo, estaba feliz: el aire le golpeaba en el rostro, lo que significaba que su enemigo no podría olerle antes de que él le localizara.

Porque bien sabía él que, con el paso de los años, los licántropos acababan adquiriendo los atributos del ser en el que cada luna llena se transformaban.

En ese momento, un crujido no muy lejano rompió el espeso silencio, sobresaltándole. Instantáneamente, Lupin agachó silenciosamente la cabeza, aguzando el oído como sólo un hombre lobo podía hacerlo. Los pasos eran rápidos, despreocupados, propios de alguien cuya única preocupación es llegar a su casa cuanto antes.

Remus sonrió para sí cuando vio aparecer a un niño en el camino, un niño aterido de frío que portaba una mochila al hombro y al que, sin duda, se le había echado la noche encima mientras jugaba con sus amigos a la salida de clase. Casi imaginó a su madre en casa esperándole impaciente, y también imaginó la de veces que le habrían advertido que andara con cuidado cuando atravesara el parque. En ese lugar oscuro y descuidado no podía aguardar nada bueno, y eso Lupin lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Porque, hábilmente acompasado al sonido de los pasos del niño para que éste no pudiera escucharle, pero no lo suficientemente sutil como para engañar al experto oído de un Remus, se percibía otro ruido: un meticuloso arrastrar de pies, el tenue aleteo de una capa... una respiración jadeante por el esfuerzo de contener sus instintos...

En ese momento, las nubes se apartaron ligeramente, y la luz de la luna iluminó el estrecho sendero. Y, a espaldas del despreocupado niño que ya se alejaba, a una distancia de apenas cinco metros, pudo atisbar el rostro de Fenrir Greyback asomado tras el tronco de un grueso árbol.

Remus se agachó aún más, temiendo que el otro licántropo le viera, pero éste sólo tenía ojos para su futura presa. Desconocedor de que le estaban observando, Fenrir mostró sus amarillentos dientes en algo parecido a una sonrisa y se relamió los resecos labios con anticipado placer. Instantes después, desapareció, y Lupin escuchó el sonido de sus pasos alejarse en dirección contraria.

Esperó unos minutos, y, al fin, se levantó, estirando sus agarrotados miembros y sacudiéndose de la capa el polvo y la hojarasca. Con precaución asomó la cabeza desde su escondite, y vislumbró al muchacho: una lejana silueta que se dirigía a la puerta de una de las casas cercanas al viejo parque.

Después levantó la cabeza y miró la luna... a la noche siguiente ya estaría completamente llena. Él lo sabía, al igual que Fenrir. Con toda seguridad, esperaría de nuevo, agazapado en el bosque... pero, esta vez, el chico no tendría tanta suerte. Greyback, convertido en hombre lobo, se abalanzaría sobre él sin que el indefenso niño tuviera oportunidad de escapar.

"Bien, no si yo puedo evitarlo" pensó Lupin arrugando la frente, mientras iniciaba una sigilosa retirada.

La luna volvió a esconderse entre las nubes, y, por primera vez desde que había recibido la maldición de la licantropía, Remus Lupin se encontró a sí mismo deseando que a la noche siguiente el cielo estuviera despejado y el astro no faltase a su puntual cita. Porque llevaba mucho tiempo esperando aquella noche.

La noche de su venganza.

X

Draco estaba disfrutando. Harry no podía ver su rostro con claridad, pero el tono de voz del Slytherin, que pretendía ser casual y distendido mientras charlaba con Hermione, no conseguía ocultar un matiz de burlona alegría. La maldita serpiente se estaba divirtiendo.

- ¿Algún problema con la comida, Weasley? -preguntó el rubio en tono cortés, girando aristocráticamente la cabeza para clavar una mirada rebosante de ironía en Ron.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza mientras atacaba con repentina ferocidad su plato. A esas alturas sus orejas estaban tan coloradas como su propio pelo. Draco se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos, permitiéndose un leve atisbo de sonrisa, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Hermione.

Harry contuvo un suspiro de impaciencia. Si en algún momento había llegado a olvidar el lado Slytherin de Draco Malfoy, el que ahora era su pareja parecía más que dispuesto a dejar claro que había cosas que nunca cambiaban. Evidentemente ya no podía meterse con él, ni con Hermione, pero Ron no era tan afortunado. Draco se había inventado un nuevo juego: hacer sentir incómodo al pelirrojo. Y utilizando una de las pocas tretas que a esas alturas podría ya afectarle.

- ¿Qué te pasa, _cariño_? Estás muy callado -dijo, interrumpiendo su conversación con Hermione para mirar a Harry.

Ron se atragantó. Harry le escuchó toser mientras le devolvía a Draco una sonrisa asesina.

- No es que yo esté callado, es que tú estás hoy especialmente elocuente, _cielo_.

Hermione le dio unos golpecitos a Ron en la espalda, mientras se mordía los labios para intentar contener la risa. Una sonrisa inocente, y tan falsa como una moneda de oro leprechaun, bailaba en los labios de Draco.

Pero para Harry el asunto no tenía ni la más mínima gracia. Había hecho un gran -enorme- esfuerzo por explicarle a Ron lo que había entre él y Draco, y pensaba que la situación no favorecía precisamente el que su amigo terminara de aceptarlo. Pero al parecer a Malfoy eso le daba igual, porque lo primero que había hecho al bajar a la planta baja había sido agarrarle por los hombros para darle un ostentoso beso delante de Ron y Hermione. Y lo segundo, cogerle tercamente de la mano; incluso ahora que estaban sentados en la mesa, sus manos permanecían unidas sobre el mantel, justo ante las narices de Ron. Por no hablar de los numerosos apelativos cariñosos deslizados en la conversación, siempre de forma aparentemente casual, siempre en ese tono meloso que hacía fruncir el entrecejo a Ron.

Harry se consoló con la idea de que, al menos, todavía no había tenido tiempo de buscarle algún estúpido y cursi apodo de pareja.

- Eso es porque estoy contigo, gatito.

Harry cerró los ojos. Oh, Merlín...

En ese momento escuchó un ruido de pasos en el pasillo, y, al instante, sintió cómo Draco retiraba la mano. Le lanzó una mirada sorprendida, y en ese instante Ginny apareció en el hueco de la puerta, sofocando un bostezo.

- Buenos días -saludó con voz soñolienta.

Un coro a cuatro voces le respondió, Hermione aún aguantándose la risa y Ron dirigiendo una torva mirada a Draco. Los ojos azules de Ron advertían al rubio de lo que le sucedería si se atrevía a montar el numerito frente a su hermana. Pero no hacía falta que se preocupase, porque el Slytherin ya se había alejado unos centímetros de Harry y había intercambiado un par de frases con Ginny; esta vez, gracias al cielo, en su tono de voz normal, y sin esa sonrisa empalagosa capaz de dar escalofríos a los dos Gryffindors.

No obstante, Harry consideró prudente la idea de llevárselo de allí. Sabía que la tentación de seguir molestando a Ron sería demasiado fuerte para el depredador de Gryffindors que era Draco.

- Si ya has terminado, podríamos ir a la biblioteca -espetó levantándose de la silla.

Por un momento, el Slytherin consideró la idea de negarse, pero la mirada penetrante de Harry no admitía réplicas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos se dirigían a la biblioteca de los Malfoy. Eran las diez de la mañana y quedaba un duro día de trabajo por delante.

- ¿Gatito? -masculló Harry cuando se sintió fuera del radio de alcance de oídos indiscretos- ¿cómo se supone que he de llamarte yo a ti¿culebra?

Draco rió suavemente ante el tono exasperado del Gryffindor.

- ¿Te has enfadado?

- Hacer sentir incómodo a Ron no es la mejor forma de iniciar nuestra relación con buen pie.

- Quizá no es la mejor, pero desde luego sí es la más divertida -repuso el rubio con una sonrisa maligna.

- Él no tiene la culpa de la muerte de Snape, Draco.

El Slytherin paró en seco, y su sonrisa se borró. Estaba casi en el umbral de la biblioteca, justo ante las dos pesadas puertas de madera maciza con el emblema de los Malfoy labrado el relieve. La mano se le había quedado paralizada a medio camino entre el manillar y su propio cuerpo.

- Lo siento -se apresuró a añadir Harry.

- Nadie tiene la culpa de la muerte de Severus -repuso suavemente Draco- nadie excepto su asesino.

- Lo sé.

- Sabes que me encanta molestar a Weasley...

- Eso también lo sé.

- ... no es que esté pagando con él mis frustraciones.

Harry reprimió una mueca de escepticismo. Estaba más que dispuesto a creer cualquier cosa que Draco le dijera, pero no eso. Y no es que el Slytherin le estuviera mintiendo deliberadamente, sino que probablemente ni siquiera era consciente de su estado. Harry llevaba observándole desde la noche anterior, y ya le había visto recorrer todas las frases previsibles. Incredulidad primero, profunda pena después; en su primera noche juntos como pareja, se había limitado a dejarle llorar en su hombro hasta que se quedó dormido. Y todo eso, para después verle levantarse con una energía desbordante y aparentemente ninguna secuela de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. A todas luces estaba interiorizando su pena, aunque Harry reconoció que no le sorprendía: no esperaba menos del frío e impertérrito Slytherin que había sido su enemigo durante seis años.

Draco ya estaba sentado en la mesa, abriendo el libro del que Hermione le había hablado aquella mañana. Marcada y visiblemente muy manoseada, la página con el grabado de Salazar Slytherin parecía esperarles.

Harry se acercó y se situó a sus espaldas, inclinándose hacia delante para apoyar sus manos en la mesa mientras su barbilla rozaba la mejilla de Draco. El rubio no apartó sus ojos de la lámina, aunque su cuerpo se reclinó hacia atrás para tocar el de Harry. Permanecieron así durante unos segundos, hasta que, finalmente, el Gryffindor rompió el silencio.

- ¿Y bien¿qué opinas?

Draco se tomó unos segundos para contestar. Harry no podía ver su cara desde su posición, pero estaba seguro de que su rostro tenía esa expresión de concentración que a esas alturas tanto conocía.

- Es extraordinario -le escuchó musitar a los pocos segundos.

- ¿El dibujo?

- No -replicó Draco, chasqueando la lengua, y girando la cabeza para mirarle. Sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de los de Harry, y éste tuvo que contenerse para no besarle allí mismo-. Hermione. Leí este libro hace tiempo, he contemplado este grabado un par de veces... y jamás me di cuenta del detalle del bastón...

- ¿Quieres decir que no tenías ni idea de que el bastón de tu padre pertenecía a Salazar Slytherin?

- ¡No tan rápido, león! -gruñó Draco, dando un golpecito en el dibujo con el índice-. Éste no es el bastón de mi padre. Tú apenas lo has visto, pero yo lo conozco bien y tiene un par de diferencias notables: la cabeza no es exactamente idéntica y el el extremo inferior parece bastante más grueso... Además, el bastón de Slytherin, de existir hoy en día, tendría más de mil años, en cambio el de mi padre es prácticamente nuevo, aún recuerdo cuando Quien-tú-sabes se lo regaló...

En cuanto pronunció esta última palabra, los ojos de Draco se abrieron desmesuradamente. Acababa de darse cuenta de algo... al mirar a Harry, supo que ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

- ¡¿Dónde está?! -gritó el Gryffindor, enderezándose.

Draco se puso en pie de un salto, agarrándole fuertemente por los hombros.

- ¿Es que piensas ir a por él, idiota? -espetó, recordando en un instante terrorífico lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior-. Sin tocarlo lo guardé en un lugar seguro, donde nadie pueda encontrarlo accidentalmente. Es peligroso, Harry -terminó el Slytherin, acercándose aún más al moreno para dar más énfasis a sus palabras- muy peligroso.

Y cuando Harry volvía a debatirse entre la -imperiosa- necesidad de besar de nuevo a Draco o seguir discutiendo acerca del tema, la pesada puerta de la biblioteca giró sobre sus goznes. Para su sorpresa, el rostro cansado pero afable de Remus Lupin apareció por el hueco, seguido por Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

- Hola, chicos.

- Buenos días -saludó Harry. Draco se separó de él y se sentó de nuevo a la mesa sin decir una sola palabra. La mirada de desconfianza que le dirigió al licántropo hablaba por sí sola.

- ¿Qué tal, Malfoy? -preguntó, fingiendo no percibir el desprecio del rubio.

- Bien -contestó fríamente éste.

- Me alegro -manifestó Lupin, de nuevo ignorando la actitud de Draco-. ¿Cómo lleváis la investigación acerca de los horcruxes?

- Tenemos algunas teorías nuevas -intervino Hermione, aliviada de desviar la conversación.

- Malfoy tiene algunas teorías nuevas -puntualizó Ron con una sonrisa astuta.

Lupin volvió a mirar al Slytherin, y Ginny y Hermione se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

- Draco cree... -empezó Harry cuando se hizo patente que el rubio no pensaba ofrecer explicaciones- que Voldemort jamás habría utilizado un objeto de Gryffindor o Hufflepuff, incluso de Ravenclaw. Según su visión de Slytherin, él jamás habría considerado esos objetos como dignos de contener una parte de su alma.

Lupin alzó las cejas, algo sorprendido.

- No es un razonamiento descabellado... -murmuró, rebuscando en el interior de su capa- sin embargo, me parece que Malfoy se equivoca.

- ¿Y cómo es que está tan seguro de eso? -intervino Draco en tono nada amistoso.

- Porque ya hemos localizado la copa de Hufflepuff -contestó Lupin tranquilamente, mientras sacaba a la luz un rollo de pergamino fuertemente doblado.

La revelación sorprendió al propio Draco, y hasta Ron sonrió.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó Hermione.

- ¡Pero eso es genial! -exclamó Harry- ¡es una gran noticia!

- Lo es -corroboró Lupin con serenidad- ya sólo falta recuperarlo.

Al instante, la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Harry. Recordaba bien la odisea que había supuesto recuperar el guardapelo de Slytherin... el guardapelo falso que le había costado la vida a Dumbledore.

- ¿Quién va a hacerlo? -preguntó, ansioso.

- Yo -contestó Lupin.

- Voy contigo.

- Rotundamente, no.

Lupin se acercó a la mesa, y, con ademán inflexible, entregó el rollo a Harry. Éste lo cogió sin apenas ser consciente de ello, buscando argumentos con los que convencer al licántropo.

- Estoy harto de que me tratéis como a un...

- Puedes ahorrarte la discusión, Harry. La copa es cosa mía: llevo demasiado tiempo esperando pacientemente para recuperarla y para acabar con el desgraciado que la custodia.

- Los horcruxes son mi responsabilidad -masculló Harry entre dientes.

- Te equivocas; sólo uno de ellos es responsabilidad tuya. El último trozo de alma, el que aún aguarda dentro del cuerpo del propio Voldemort. Cuando llegue el momento de destruirlo, Harry -Lupin esbozó una sonrisa triste- te aseguro que nadie te pondrá trabas.

Harry suspiró, frustrado, y sólo entonces miró el rollo de pergamino que tenía en la mano. Estaba sellado, y con curiosidad Harry observó el relieve del lacrado.

- ¡El sello de Hogwarts! Es... ¿Dumbledore? -preguntó, olvidando de repente todo lo referente a la copa.

Lupin asintió.

- Lo escribió y selló el propio Dumbledore, antes de su muerte.

- ¿Qué es?

- Ábrelo y lo sabrás.

Ante la mirada curiosa de Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Draco, Harry rompió apresuradamente el sello y desenrolló el pergamino. Lo leyó con voracidad, su rostro más y más asombrado a medida que progresaba.

Las manos le temblaban ligeramente cuando volvió a enrollarlo. Miró a Lupin.

- Según este documento, soy el nuevo líder de la Orden del Fénix.

- Así es -replicó, impávido, Lupin.

- ¡¿Qué?! -gritó Hermione, dando un paso al frente. Se colocó entre Harry y Lupin, y, por un instante, a todos les recordó a Molly Weasley- ¡Pero es muy peligroso, y él todavía es demasiado joven, y...!

Se interrumpió cuando Lupin echó la cabeza atrás y dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

- ¡Es justo lo que han dicho los demás miembros de la Orden! -reveló Lupin con una amplia sonrisa-. Pero son órdenes de Dumbledore... y, entre nosotros, una orden de Dumbledore siempre se cumple.

- Es peligroso -insistió esta vez Draco, poniéndose en pie y colocándose hombro con hombro con Hermione- y yo no voy a consentir que pongan su vida en peligro.

- Tranquilo, Malfoy, Harry no saldrá de aquí hasta que llegue el momento -le tranquilizó Lupin- simplemente queremos formalizar una situación que ya es un hecho. La Orden del Fénix ya ha visto pasar a casi dos generaciones, y necesitamos que ingrese ya la tercera. Harry tiene que coger las riendas y formar a su alrededor a un grupo de jóvenes de su edad que estén dispuestos a luchar... y a morir, por él.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero Draco se le adelantó.

- En ese caso, quiero ingresar en la Orden -manifestó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos con gesto inapelable.

- Y yo -secundaron Ginny y Ron al unísono.

Para su alivio, Lupin asintió.

- Evidentemente, Harry os necesita.

El aludido movió la cabeza con pesar.

- No estoy seguro de poder...

- Sólo tienes que seguir como hasta ahora, Harry -le tranquilizó Lupin, acercándose a él-. Dumbledore quiso que tú fueras su sucesor, y si Dumbledore te quiso a ti, es que indudablemente eres perfectamente capaz.

Harry le miró, y, finalmente, alcanzó una pluma y se dispuso a firmar al final del pergamino.

- Normalmente te habría pedido que eligieras un lugar para tus reuniones y hacer un encantamiento Fidelio sobre él... -añadió Lupin-, pero me parece que la respuesta está clara, a no ser que Malfoy tenga algo que objetar.

El Slytherin negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces, esta casa es el nuevo lugar de reunión de la Orden del Fénix.

- Tendré que dar permiso al resto de miembros...

- Eso puede esperar. Ahora lo que más urge es que contactes con tus antiguos compañeros -sonrió imperceptiblemente- ya sabes, los del Ejército de Dumbledore. Muchos de ellos demostraron tener agallas y lealtad hacia ti. Pídeles que ingresen en la Orden y te ayuden a luchar contra Voldemort.

Harry le tendió el pergamino. Lupin lo cogió cuidadosamente, y, en cuanto volvió a enrollarlo, éste desapareció. Sus antiguos alumnos se miraron con sorpresa, pero al licántropo no pareció impresionarle. En su lugar, volvió a rebuscar en en el interior de su capa y sacó un sobre, también sellado.

- Toma, Dumbledore me lo dio para ti. Sólo el legítimo jefe de la Orden puede abrirlo. Y otra cosa...

Con un aleteo de su varita, algo apareció en una esquina de la biblioteca. Era un soporte de más de un metro de altura, que sostenía...

- ¿Un nido? -murmuró Draco con expresión asqueada.

Harry, sin embargo, se puso en pie de un salto y se acercó.

- Es...

- El nido de _Fawkes_ -corroboró Lupin.

- Pero _Fawkes_ desapareció la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore -dijo Harry, mirándole perplejo.

- Oh, sí, eso es cierto -admitió Remus.

- ¿Entonces?

- Dumbledore quiso que lo tuvieras. Igual también te sirve de algo... -explicó Lupin en tono enmigmático-. En fin, chicos, yo me tengo que ir.

Remus se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Pero, antes de que pudiera traspasar el umbral, alguien le detuvo.

- ¡Profesor Lupin! -gritó, para sorpresa de todos, Draco. En un par de zancadas se plantó frente a él-. Creemos que el bastón de mi padre pudo ser uno de los horcruxes. Quien-usted-sabe se lo regaló hace mucho tiempo.

Lupin arrugó el entrecejo.

- ¿El bastón de Lucius Malfoy¿El de la cabeza de serpiente?

Draco asintió.

- Me parece que no, Malfoy... el bastón de tu padre... Voldemort no se lo regaló. Recuerdo perfectamente que Sirius me comentó en su día que Lucius lo había comprado en Borgin y Burkes.

- ¿Qué? Pero mi padre dijo que el Señor Tenebroso se lo había regalado por su fidelidad...

- Sirius se enteró gracias a su prima Bellatrix, tu tía, así que supongo que la fuente era fiable, Malfoy -dijo Lupin, encogiéndose de hombros-. En fin, informadme si hay novedades... yo tengo asuntos que resolver.

X

- Mamá, creo que esa lámpara ya está lo suficientemente limpia -señaló Fred.

- Sí, entre otras cosas porque le has pasado el plumero media docena de veces -añadió su gemelo en tono burlón.

Molly, sobresaltada, dejó de mirar al vacío y se dio cuenta de que dos de sus hijos habían aparecido en la habitación que ella estaba limpiando. Había estado tan ensimismada que ni siquiera los había oído llegar...

- Qué sabrás tú de limpieza... -masculló entre dientes, intentando ocultar su turbación.

- Desde luego no tanto como tú... ¿qué haces aquí? Ni siquiera necesitamos esta habitación...

Molly apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. Fred tenía razón: no necesitaban despejar más habitaciones que las que ya ocupaban. Pero en Grimmauld Place había ya poco que hacer, nada salvo esperar pacientemente a que se desarrollaran los acontecimientos... y si había algo que Molly odiara, era esperar sentada mientras otros sacrificaban su vida.

Además, estaba Bill.

Molly suspiró cuando el rostro de su hijo mayor apareció ante sus ojos. Bill, tan apuesto y tan buen chico... y tan valiente en sus horas finales. Todavía le costaba aceptar que su primogénito estaba muerto. Que ya no volvería a verle, a escuchar su risa franca, a reprenderle por su forma de vestir, por el pendiente con forma de colmillo y por su pelo recogido en una coleta, demasiado largo según los cánones conservadores de Molly.

Alguien le puso una mano en el hombro. George.

- Nosotros también lo echamos de menos -confesó. A su lado, Fred cabeceó, corroborando las palabras de su hermano.

Molly se tragó las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomar a sus ojos.

- Ya lo tengo superado -mintió-. Sé que... sé que quiso hacerlo. Es sólo que... -bajó la voz- no soportaría que os ocurriera algo a los demás. No quiero perder otro hijo.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, una lágrima se derramó por su rostro. George se apresuró a abrazar a su madre, y Fred se quedó a cierta distancia, incómodo.

- No nos va a pasar nada... -masculló, con una seguridad que desde luego distaba mucho de ser real.

Molly cerró los ojos. Hasta donde ella llegaba, ese desalmado de Greyback podría merendarse a sus dos gemelos y a Lupin de un solo bocado. Aunque, en realidad, no sólo ellos le preocupaban: repasando mentalmente a sus ahora seis hijos, comprobó que todos estaban expuestos a innumerables peligros.

Pensó en Charlie, el domador de dragones, el más intrépido. Pronto él también partiría a alguna misión peligrosa... Pensó en Fred y George, los dos gemelos que tantos problemas le habían dado pero que no habían dudado un solo segundo cuando se les propuso proteger a un niño pequeño de la furia de dos hombres lobo. Pensó en Ron y Ginny, quizá los que más se parecían a sus padres: Ron era tan bonachón como Arthur, y Ginny... bueno, Molly sabía perfectamente que casi todo su carácter se lo había llevado la más pequeña. Desde muy jóvenes habían luchado hombro con hombro junto a Harry; Molly estaba más que acostumbrada a preocuparse por ellos.

Y Percy...

Percy, que estaría probablemente en cualquier lugar donde el Ministro pudiera necesitarle, siempre guiado por esa fe ciega que sentía hacia sus superiores. Y aunque los había agraviado a ella y a Arthur, lo único que en sus pensamientos Molly le reprochaba es que se pusiera en peligro sin antes ver a sus padres y darles la oportunidad de decirle que le seguían queriendo.

Molly se secó las lágrimas y Fred y George aprovecharon el momento para pasear la mirada por la habitación. Era un lugar desangelado y casi tétrico, con apenas un par de muebles y una pequeña cama. Parecía que llevase cerrado durante siglos...

- ¿Qué lugar es este?

- La habitación de Regulus Black.

Los tres se giraron hacia la voz que había hablado. Lupin estaba en el umbral, observando a su alrededor con una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿El hermano de Sirius? -preguntó Fred, boquiabierto.

Una sombra de dolor cruzó el rostro de Remus al escuchar mencionar a su amigo. Asintió distraídamente con la cabeza y se dirigió a Molly mientras los gemelos, fascinados, examinaban el antiguo cuarto de Regulus.

- Harry ha firmado -anunció, lacónico. Molly Weasley se había opuesto con todas sus fuerzas a que Harry recibiera semejante responsabilidad cuando, según ella, no estaba aún preparado. Lupin, sin embargo, confiaba en Dumbledore y sabía que, a ojos de Molly, Harry jamás dejaría de ser un niño vulnerable.

- Era de esperar -respondió mientras miraba de reojo a sus dos hijos- supongo que pronto nosotros dejaremos de ser útiles...

- Pues yo creo que no. Alguien tendrá que enseñar a este puñado de críos a valerse por sí mismos. Tienen que aprender que, en esta guerra, hay que saber cuándo mostrarse fuerte y cuándo ser cauto y astuto. Todavía nos necesitan.

Como para confirmar sus palabras, miró a los gemelos Weasley, que habían empezado a contemplar fascinados los enseres personales de Regulus Black. Cuando Fred extendió una mano para abrir un cajón, Molly dio un grito y se dirigió hacia él con aire amenazador. Lupin sonrió para sí mientras abandonaba la habitación, con los reproches de Molly aún sonando en sus oídos.

X

- ¿Crees que funcionará el truco de las monedas?

- ¿Acaso funcionó la última vez?

Ron miró a Harry y asintió. Recordaba con claridad la noche en la que habían necesitado, más que nunca, la ayuda del ED... y sólo Neville y Luna habían acudido a la llamada.

- Tendremos que ir a por ellos -resolvió Ginny con aire resuelto- uno por uno, y ofrecerles unirse a nosotros.

- ¿Y crees que aceptarán?

- Ya se arriesgaron hace dos años...

- No es lo mismo exponerse a un castigo de Umbridge que a la ira de Voldemort -intervino Hermione.

- ¿Y acaso hace falta pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix para estar expuesto a su ira? -repuso Ginny.

Harry suspiró y se puso en pie. Manoseaba nerviosamente el sobre lacrado, aún sin abrir.

- Está bien, iré...

- ¡Tú no vas a ningún sitio! -intervino Draco por primera vez desde que Lupin se había ido, sujetándole bruscamente del hombro-. No vas a ponerte en peligro, ni por la Orden ni por nadie.

- Tengo que hacerlo -contestó el Gryffindor con voz pausada- sólo yo puedo decirles dónde está nuestro nuevo cuartel general...

Draco frunció el ceño, pero entonces intervino Ron, empujando hacia Harry una hoja de pergamino en blanco.

- No hace falta que salgas de aquí. Simplemente escribe la dirección como hizo Dumbledore con nosotros hace dos años.

- ¡Gran plan, Weasley! -ironizó Draco-. Así podrá caer en manos del enemigo.

- Eso no pasará, Malfoy -aseguró Ron con calma- porque yo mismo me encargaré de llevarlo.

Draco soltó un bufido de escepticismo, pero una mirada de Harry le disuadió de hacer otro comentario. Ante el silencio de los demás y la desaprobación del Slytherin, Harry garrapateó una nota y se la entregó a Ron.

- Gracias -dijo Ron, algo sorprendido. Había formulado su petición sin dudar pero con escasas esperanzas de que Harry la aceptara.

- Confío en ti, Ron -se limitó a decir el moreno. Y era verdad. Sabía que su amigo se dejaría matar antes de permitir que alguien más encontrase el paradero de su nuevo cuartel general.

- Voy con él -anunció Ginny, y nadie, ni siquiera su hermano, se opuso. Draco suspiró aliviado. Indudablemente al pelirrojo no le faltaba valor, pero se sentía más tranquilo si la intrépida y astuta Ginny iba con él.

- Y yo -se apresuró a intervenir Hermione.

- ¡Ni hablar! -negaron al unísono Harry y Ron.

- Hermione, necesito tu ayuda para revisar esto -añadió Harry, dando un golpecito al sobre, que todavía permanecía sin abrir- y ellos, cuantos menos sean, más indetectables serán.

Hermione arrugó la frente pero acabó cediendo. Ron, aliviado, hizo un gesto de agradecimiento en dirección a Harry.

- Llevaos la capa invisible -aconsejó Draco, siempre práctico-. Y tened cuidado...

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí, Malfoy? -observó Ron en tono sarcástico.

- No me preocupo por ti, me preocupo por ese pergamino que llevas en el bolsillo de la túnica.

- Pues tranquilízate, porque el pergamino está en buenas manos.

Draco volvió a morderse la lengua mientras Ron se despedía con un beso de Hermione. Su única esperanza, mientras veía a Ron salir de la habitación, era saber que Ginny le acompañaba.

Un repentino silencio se instaló en la biblioteca a la salida de los dos Weasley. Hermione se quedó unos instantes pensativa; Draco miró a Harry, y Harry miró el sobre. De repente la castaña se acercó al Slytherin y le agarró del brazo.

- Dejemos que Harry abra la carta a solas -ordenó, más que propuso.

Draco hizo ademán de protestar, pero se lo pensó mejor. Había un brillo especial en la mirada de Hermione, y si a esas alturas el Slytherin tenía algo claro, es que el criterio de su nueva amiga siempre merecía ser tenido en cuenta. Tras despedirse de Harry con una mirada, la siguió al exterior del pasillo.

El moreno los vio salir en silencio. Después contempló el sobre lacrado, el sobre que le recordaba el enorme peso que recaía sobre sus hombros. Con un suspiro resignado, se sentó y rompió el sello.

X

- ¿Con quién hablamos primero, con Luna o con Neville? -preguntó inocentemente Ginny.

- Neville -contestó decididamente su hermano.

- ¿Sigue sin caerte bien? -preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa incisiva, mientras Ron cogía un puñado de polvos flu.

- No me cae mal, simplemente es demasiado rara para mi gusto.

- Pues, para que lo sepas, ella también te encuentra raro a ti.

Ron soltó un gruñido mientras se precipitaba hacia el interior de la chimenea. Instantes después, Augusta Longbottom les franqueaba el paso hacia la cocina de su casa.

- Buenos días, señora Longbottom, somos amigos de Neville -se presentó Ginny.

- Ya os recuerdo, hijos, os vi el día que nos encontramos en San Mungo.

La abuela de Neville les sonrió y Ron y Ginny se miraron sin saber qué decir. El embarazoso momento lo rompió el propio Neville al entrar apresuradamente en la cocina. Una sonrisa iluminó su cara redonda.

- ¡Ron, Ginny!

- Hola, Nev -saludó Ginny.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Venimos de parte de Harry -empezó Ron, bajando la voz- y de... la Orden del Fénix.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Neville, que de repente se quedó pálido. Sin embargo, su abuela le miró con orgullo.

- ¡La Orden del Fénix¿Y para qué quiere la Orden a mi Neville?

- Harry quiere pedirle formalmente que se una a nosotros, señora Longbottom -contestó Ginny.

- Yo no creo... -balbuceó Neville, pero nuevamente un grito de su abuela volvió a interrumpirle.

- ¿Neville, en la Orden? -repitió, como si no pudiera creerlo. Después examinó de los pies a la cabeza a su tembloroso nieto, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

- Sólo si él quiere -puntualizó Ginny al ver el nerviosismo de su amigo.

- ¡Claro que quiere! -casi rugió Augusta, y sonrió a su nieto- ¡el tercer Longbottom que forma parte de la Orden del Fénix! Tus padres habrían estado tan orgullosos...

- Mis padres ni siquiera recuerdan en qué día viven, abuela -contestó Neville frunciendo el ceño.

Ron y Ginny aguantaron la respiración, pues el fuerte carácter de la matriarca de los Longbottom era casi legendario. Sin embargo, la abuela de Neville no se enfadó, sino que miró a su nieto con una ternura bastante impropia en ella.

- Porque entregaron su cordura por salvar la vida de otros, hijo -contestó con serenidad.

Neville agachó la cabeza. Estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, rumiando las palabras de su abuela. Cuando volvió a mirar a los Weasley, parecía bastante más decidido.

- Iré con vosotros -asintió, ante la mirada radiante de su exigente abuela.

X

- ¿Vas a decirme ya lo que está pasando por tu cabeza o tengo que seguir especulando?

Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento ante la voz burlona de Draco, y se quedó mirando al rubio con expresión perpleja.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos, ahórrate los prolegómenos -pidió Draco, cruzándose de brazos- ¿qué se te ha ocurrido esta vez?

Draco supo que había dado en el clavo cuando Hermione arrugó la frente y miró furtivamente a su alrededor. La puerta de la biblioteca estaba firmemente cerrada.

- Draco...

- ¿Sí?

- Sé lo duro que es para ti, sé que lo has escondido y te niegas a decir dónde -le miró a los ojos- pero necesito ver ese bastón.

- Ni hablar -contestó rápidamente el rubio, apartando la mirada.

- ¡Draco! -le llamó Hermione, agarrándole del brazo- ¡es importante!

- Ya has escuchado a Lupin, mi padre compró ese bastón a Borgin...

- Creo que tú llevabas razón. Creo que tu teoría era adecuada: el bastón podría ser un horcrux.

Atónito, el Slytherin se giró para mirarla.

- ¿Piensas que Lupin se equivoca?

- No. Pienso que ninguno de los dos os equivocáis.

Draco ladeó la cabeza. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Te prometo que no lo tocaré.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué...?

- Te lo diré cuando me dejes ver el bastón -le cortó Hermione, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Draco soltó un bufido. La dichosa Granger podía ser enormemente persuasiva.

- Está bien. Pero no te acerques demasiado.

- Prometido -contestó Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Malfoy volvió a suspirar.

X

Después de recoger a Neville, a Luna (a la que encontraron en su habitación intentando atrapar a unos misteriosos seres invisibles por los cuales optaron por no preguntar) a Dean y a Seamus, la siguiente parada fue en casa de los hermanos Creevey.

Los dos entusiastas admiradores de Harry estaban en su habitación intercambiando cromos de ranas de chocolate, pero no dudaron un solo segundo en sumarse a la expedición. Contento por la buena marcha de su peligrosa excursión, Ron consultó la copia de miembros del ED que Hermione le había facilitado.

- La siguiente es... Cho Chang.

- ¡Ni hablar! -gruñó Ginny- ¿es que no recuerdas cómo terminaron ella y Harry?

- Harry me ha dicho que los llame a todos -recordó pacientemente su hermano.

- No se habrá acordado de que Cho también estaba.

- Se ha tenido que acordar de ella forzosamente, porque ha leído la lista y ha tachado el nombre de Marietta Edgecombe¿recuerdas?

- No creo que Cho acepte...

- ¡Ginny! -gritó Ron, desesperado- ¡Harry me ha dicho que la llame, y no voy a dejar de hacerlo sólo porque a tú la odies desde que se convirtió en su primera novia!

Ginny miró a Ron, boquiabierta y algo ruborizada. Su hermano continuó, en tono algo más tranquilo.

- Lupin ya nos dijo que los asuntos personales se quedaban al margen de la Orden. Recuerda a Snape...

- Cho era muy buena con los hechizos -intervino de repente una voz soñadora. Los dos Weasley giraron la cabeza y vieron que Luna estaba junto a ellos y había escuchado toda la conversación-. Cuando murió Cedric bajó bastante el nivel, pero cuando superó lo de Harry volvió a ser la de antes.

Por primera vez Ron bendijo la chocante sinceridad de Luna, que cortaba de raíz la discusión. Dejando a su terca hermana haciendo compañía al resto, se dirigió a la chimenea rumbo a la casa de los Chang.

X

Hermione apenas se inmutó cuando Draco la condujo hacia las viviendas de los elfos.

- ¿No te sorprendes?

- ¿Por qué tendría que sorprenderme? Ordenar a tus más fieles sirvientes que protejan un objeto con su propia vida... algo, desgraciadamente, muy típico de los magos -contestó la castaña con un deje de desaprobación.

- Piensa lo que quieras, pero no estoy dispuesto a que nadie vuelva a tocar ese bastón por error. ¡Binky!

El viejo elfo apareció rápidamente, las orejas enhiestas por la excitación.

- ¡Amo! No hacía falta que bajara aquí abajo, sabe que...

- Necesito que me des eso que te dije que guardaras -le cortó Draco.

El elfo le miró con asombro, pero tan rápidamente como había aparecido dio media vuelta y volvió a irse corriendo. A los pocos segundos llegó de nuevo, sosteniendo a duras penas una alargada funda por encima de su cabeza, cuyo tamaño casi desestabilizaba el caminar del pequeño elfo. Draco se apresuró a arrebatársela de las manos, y lanzó a Hermione una mirada de advertencia.

- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te he dicho?

- No lo tocaré -prometió la castaña, levantando las manos en gesto de sumisión.

Draco no contestó. Agachándose, depositó la funda en el suelo, ordenó con un gesto a Binky que se apartara y la abrió con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante, siempre cuidando de no tocar el maldito bastón, que, bien guardado en su funda, parecía un simple objeto inofensivo. Acabó arrodillándose en el suelo bajo la atenta mirada de Draco, que estaba al tanto para intervenir si Hermione se descuidaba.

Al momento decidió que podía confiar en la castaña. Ésta examinó el bastón de arriba a abajo, pero sin tocarlo lo más mínimo. Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció paulatinamente en sus labios.

- ¿Has descubierto algo? -preguntó Draco, impaciente.

Hermione asintió con vehemencia. Alargó la mano y Draco dio un respingo, sobresaltado, pero la joven se limitó a señalar el mango del bastón sin tocarlo.

- Mira eso... esa inscripción de ahí...

Draco se acercó con cuidado y aguzó la mirada. Efectivamente, en la parte baja de la cabeza de la serpiente había un grabado, un símbolo que al instante reconoció.

- Es el símbolo de Borgin y Burkes -dijo, con un deje de decepción- lo que quiere decir que Lupin tenía razón, y yo me equivocaba.

- No exactamente -corrigió Hermione con una sonrisa misteriosa mientras cerraba la tapa de la funda del bastón- ya puedes volver a esconderla.

Binky miró a su amo buscando algún gesto de desaprobación y finalmente volvió a desaparecer, cargando con el pesado bulto.

- ¿Qué has descubierto? -apremió Draco, impaciente.

- Vamos arriba -eludió la pregunta Hermione, arrastrándole tras ella- quiero que Harry también se entere.

- ¿De qué?

- Tus sospechas eran ciertas: el bastón de Slytherin puede ser ell último horcrux.

- Pero ese bastón...

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

- También tenías razón en eso: ese bastón no es el bastón de Salazar Slytherin.

X

Ron apareció por la chimenea en el mismo instante en el que Draco y Hermione cruzaban el salón rumbo a la biblioteca. Los dos pararon en seco, el Slytherin algo fastidiado y Hermione aliviada de ver a su novio de vuelta.

- Has vuelto -observó burlonamente- y sano y salvo. Afortunadamente para todos...

- Sí, sobre todo para ti, Malfoy -respondió Ron, sarcástico, mientras besaba a Hermione- los demás vienen detrás.

- ¿Los demás? -repitió Hermione.

Ron sonrió, orgulloso.

- Casi todos los miembros del antiguo Ejército de Dumbledore han respondido a la llamada.

Malfoy lanzó una alarmada mirada a la chimenea.

- En ese caso mejor os encargáis vosotros del comité de bienvenida -dijo, iniciando la retirada hacia la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy?

- Que no creo que al Ejército de Dumbledore le haga gracia encontrarse de lleno con el jefe de la Brigada Inquisitorial -observó astutamente el Slytherin- sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que, la última vez que coincidimos todos, vosotros corríais delante de nosotros.

Ron frunció el ceño, pero se calmó al ver el gesto de resignación de Hermione. Volvió a besar a su novia mientras veían a Draco desaparecer por una esquina.

- Después de todo, Ron... -murmuró la Gryffindor poco antes de que las llamas de la chimenea volvieran a adquirir ese color verde tan peculiar- sigue siendo Draco Malfoy.

X

Harry paseaba por la biblioteca, intranquilo y sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas.

- Tu ejército viene en camino, jefe.

El tono irónico le hizo sonreír. Se giró, justo a tiempo de recibir a Draco entre su brazos. El rubio le empujó contra la pared mientras empezaba a besarle con urgencia.

- Veo que me has echado de menos -murmuró el Gryffindor en su oído.

Draco no contestó. Le miró intensamente durante unos segundos y volvió a besarle. Y Harry le correspondió, agradecido. A pocos metros de ellos, sobre la mesa, aguardaban desparramadas las notas de Dumbledore. Mientras las leía, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que el viejo director había querido transmitirle antes de su muerte, Harry se había sentido abrumado, se había sentido agobiado... pero, por encima de todo, se había sentido muy, muy solo ante la tremenda responsabilidad que se le venía encima.

- No sabes lo importante que eres para mí.

No supo que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que vio las cejas de Draco arquearse con sorpresa. Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos, los ojos grises de Draco examinando su rostro con atención, como si calibrara si el moreno había hablado en serio o le estaba tomando el pelo.

- Todo está pasando demasiado deprisa -intentó explicarse Harry- no sé si podré... ¿qué?

Draco había empezado a reírse. Se contuvo al ver el gesto serio de su novio.

- Eres idiota, Potter. Siempre lo has sido -acusó sin perder un instante su tono burlón-. Si tú no puedes hacerlo¿quién podrá?

- Estoy harto de que todo el mundo me diga que soy el elegido, Draco -protestó Harry, algo desesperado- que todo el mundo me diga que soy... ¿cómo era¡Ah, sí! La esperanza...

- ...del mundo mágico -completó Draco.

- ¡Exacto¡Y estoy harto de cargar con la responsabilidad del mundo mágico!

- Pero eso no es culpa tuya...

- Pero si fallo...

- ... si fallas tampoco será culpa tuya. Y además, no quedará nadie vivo para culparte -Harry arrugó el entrecejo ante el negro humor de Draco, y éste se apresuró a continuar-. Sólo esperamos que lo hagas lo mejor posible.

El moreno le miró, pensativo.

- ¿Y si no consigo hacerlo lo mejor posible?

- ¿Qué clase de duda es ésa, Harry? -espetó Draco, acercando su rostro al del Gryffindor-. Tienes diecisiete años y ya has matado a un basilisco, has puesto en su sitio a los dementores, te has enfrentado a un grupo de mortífagos, has acabado con Quirrell y has salido airoso dos veces de un enfrentamiento cara a cara con Quien-tú-sabes, eso sin hablar de cuando provocaste su caída con tan sólo un año -hizo una pausa, rascándose la barbilla con aire pensativo-. Y, además, sobreviviste durante seis años al acoso de Draco Malfoy, que es quizá lo más asombroso de todo.

Harry soltó una carcajada y Draco aprovechó para volver a besarle. Instantáneamente Harry olvidó sus dudas y sus miedos; había pasado tantos días, tantas noches, soñando con tenerle entre sus brazos, que con un solo beso el astuto Slytherin era capaz de hacerle sentir eufórico.

- Si sigues así, no esperes dormir mucho esta noche -murmuró entrecortadamente en su oído. El roce de sus cuerpos, incluso encima de la ropa, le provocó un escalofrío.

- No lo esperaba -contestó Draco con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

De repente se separó de él y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones. Harry le siguió con la mirada, perplejo.

- No es cosa de que el jefe de la Orden asista a su primera reunión completamente sobreexcitado -se explicó- y tampoco quiero que tus amigos me pierdan el respeto tan pronto.

- Querrás decir el miedo -puntualizó Harry, sentándose de nuevo tras el escritorio.

- ¿Qué diferencia hay?

Harry movió la cabeza con desesperación.

- Eres un caso perdido...

En ese momento volvió a abrirse la puerta, y Ron y Hermione entraron en la estancia. Ginny iba justo detrás, hablando con Neville.

- ¡Hola Harry! -saludó alegremente. Entonces, sus ojos toparon con Draco, y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro- ¡Malfoy!

Draco se puso ágilmente en pie, y por un instante Harry tuvo la fugaz visión de un halcón preparándose para caer en picado sobre su presa.

- Bienvenido, Longbottom -saludó en tono cortante.

Neville se quedó lívido. Tras él empezaron a agolparse los demás, y alguien le dio un empujón para poder pasar. Longbottom se apartó, y poco a poco los miembros del antiguo ED fueron entrando, y fueron quedándose sucesivamente boquiabiertos al vislumbrar la alta figura de uno de sus más odiados enemigos junto al escritorio donde estaba sentado Harry. Éste ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentirse incómodo al ver entrar a Cho Chang. Toda su preocupación estaba concentrada en Draco, en Draco y en cómo le miraban las personas a las que había planeado pedir ayuda.

- Bienvenidos -dijo, al fin, pero muy pocos ojos se desviaron hacia él.

Hermione, incómoda, dio unos pasos en dirección a Draco, pero Harry notó que ni siquiera ella sabía lo que hacer. Al fin, Dean Thomas tomó la palabra.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí, Harry?

Harry temió que el rubio soltara alguna de sus réplicas irónicas (a él mismo se le ocurrían unas cuantas, empezando por "estamos en su casa") pero Draco le miró, dándole a entender que dejaba la situación en sus manos. El Gryffindor titubeó. Entonces, una melena rubia y unos ojos soñadores que Harry recordaba muy bien se destacaron de entre el grupo al acercarse a Draco.

- Tú eres Draco Malfoy.

- Gracias, ya lo sabía -contestó el aludido levantando una rubia ceja.

A su pesar, muchos miembros del ED rieron por lo bajo. Luna no pareció ofenderse.

- Me dijeron que intentaste matar a Dumbledore.

Las risas cesaron y Draco lanzó a Luna una mirada llena de veneno. Harry hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, pero en los ojos de Luna no había maldad alguna, sólo curiosidad.

- Bueno, yo...

- También me han dicho que te amenazaron con matar a tus padres si no lo hacías y que desde entonces te han tenido escondido los Weasley. Y que ayer salvaste a Harry, ayudándole a escapar del escondite de los mortífagos.

Neville se tambaleó, mirando a Draco con los ojos desorbitados, y, esta vez sí, la mayoría buscaron con la mirada a Harry, quien asintió para confirmar la historia.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho todo eso? -preguntó Draco con una mirada agresiva. Luna se encogió de hombros y se apartó de modo bastante enigmático.

Harry, sin embargo, buscó a Ginny entre el grupo y se encontró con su sonrisa cómplice. Evidentemente, Ginny le había contado a Luna todas aquellas cosas con la certeza de que luego las repetiría en público, y que Harry sólo tendría que confirmarlas. Luna tenía cierta fama de chiflada, pero también era conocida por ser brutalmente honesta.

- ¿Confías en él, Harry? -preguntó Seamus, incrédulo.

El Gryffindor asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero... ¡es un Slytherin! -señaló Colin Creevey.

- Asombrosa deducción, diez puntos para Gryffindor -contestó Draco, y su sarcasmo golpeó como un latigazo al joven Colin-. Cuando llegues a la conclusión de que también soy rubio y tengo los ojos azules, te los aumentaremos a cincuenta.

- Ya basta, Malfoy -intervino Ron, y se giró hacia el grupo-. Escuchad, Harry confía en él y yo confío en Harry. Y si hay alguien que no crea en su criterio, ya puede darse media vuelta e irse por donde ha venido.

Ron se cruzó de brazos y Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Draco se miraron, sorprendidos. Ante la decisión del pelirrojo, todos sus compañeros acabaron por pasar al interior de la biblioteca. Draco volvió a su sillón y Hermione, aliviada y deseosa de apartar la atención del Slytherin, hizo aparecer suficientes sillas para todos.

Harry los miró, satisfecho. No estaban todos los que habían sido en el Ejército de Dumbledore, pero sí una buena parte. Además de sus compañeros de Gryffindor había un buen puñado de Ravenclaws, incluyendo a Luna... y a Cho.

- Bienvenidos. Supongo que Ron y Ginny ya os habrán informado acerca de esta reunión.

- Nos han dicho que tú eres el nuevo jefe de la Orden del Fénix, y que quieres que entremos a formar parte de ella -comentó Neville.

Varios de sus compañeros murmuraron entre sí, pero Colin levantó la mano como si estuviera en clase.

- Eh... ¿qué es la Orden del Fénix? -preguntó, un tanto avergonzado.

Harry sonrió.

- La Orden del Fénix, Colin, es una organización clandestina creada para luchar contra Lord Voldemort -explicó. Varios de sus amigos se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre-. Fue fundada antes de su primera caída, y muchos magos y brujas murieron por pertenecer a ella.

Los murmullos se cortaron de golpe. Neville tenía una mirada extraña y Luna no perdía detalle de cada expresión de Harry, con sus ojos saltones muy abiertos.

- Dumbledore fue su fundador y primer jefe. A su muerte me nombró su sucesor, y la Mansión Malfoy es desde hoy nuestro cuartel general.

- ¿La Mansión Malfoy¿no había otro lugar más adecuado? -planteó Padma Patil con recelo.

Harry sonrió para sí.

- Puede que no te parezca idóneo, pero el primer refugio de la Orden también era la casa familiar de una antigua familia muy vinculada a los mortífagos. Sin embargo, el encantamiento Fidelio que Dumbledore hizo sobre ella imposibilita que hoy nosotros podamos usarla para nuestras reuniones, al igual que vosotros tampoco podéis revelarle a nadie el paradero de esta casa.

- Una medida muy inteligente... aunque no tanto como el pergamino trucado en el que Granger nos hizo firmar hace dos años -intervino Cho dirigiendo a Hermione una mirada envenenada.

La castaña no se inmutó, y el resto de miembros se miraron confusos. Harry suspiró.

- Cho...

- No te esfuerces, Harry, estoy aquí porque quiero y lo que ocurrió entre nosotros no influirá -aseguró Cho sin suavizar su expresión-. Quien-tú-sabes mato a Cedric. Para mí, luchar contra él no es una opción.

Un profundo silencio siguió a las palabras de Cho. Incluso Hermione la miró con algo de simpatía, y Harry asintió.

- Supongo que ninguno de vosotros ignora que la guerra está cada vez más cerca -prosiguió, aliviado por zanjar la cuestión de Cho-. Todos leísteis en _El Profeta_ lo que ocurrió en la boda de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour. Y aunque esto no haya salido en ningún medio, tengo que anunciaros que el profesor Snape también está muerto.

- ¿Snape no era un traidor? -exclamó Dean.

- Por supuesto que no -replicó Draco con una furibunda mirada.

- Era un agente doble al servicio de la Orden -intervino Harry, apresurándose a apaciguar a ambos- y fue, literalmente, fiel a Dumbledore hasta la muerte.

- No lo entiendo -contestó Dean, mirando a Draco con desconfianza.

- No os he hecho venir para hablaros de Snape, Dean -dijo Harry, alzando la voz-. Sabréis la verdad sobre él cuando hayáis decidido si de verdad queréis formar parte de la Orden y ayudarme en la lucha contra Voldemort.

- Ninguno de nosotros te ha fallado jamás, Harry -intervino Parvati Patil.

- Tampoco os habéis enfrentado todavía al verdadero peligro de los mortífagos. Tan sólo Luna y Neville os pueden hablar de lo que sufrieron hace dos años en el Ministerio, y hace un año en Hogwarts. Os pueden decir, como Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco y yo mismo, las veces que hemos estado a punto de morir.

Harry se puso en pie. Draco, a pocos metros, le observaba completamente absorto. Comprendió, más claramente que nunca, que Dumbledore no se había equivocado. Aquel Harry no era el mismo chico inseguro que diez minutos antes le había confesado no saber si estaba preparado para su misión; se había transformado. Con la cicatriz destacándose claramente en su frente, de pie frente a sus compañeros, Harry se había convertido en un líder nato. Draco paseó la mirada por el resto de chicos y comprendió que, aunque a algunos se les veía asustados y otros no parecían comprender por qué estaban allí, la gran mayoría ya se habían adherido a su causa. Draco lo vio en la mirada de Hermione, de Ron, de Ginny, de Luna... de Neville, a quien siempre había considerado un cobarde. Sintió un escalofrío, y supo que él también estaba incluido en el grupo... y no tenía nada que ver con que fuera su novio. Simplemente había algo en Harry que les hacía confiar ciegamente en él, algo parecido a esa fuerza imparable que en su día irradiaba Dumbledore. A una orden suya, ninguno de aquellos jóvenes dudaría en luchar y morir.

- Cuando empezamos con el Ejército de Dumbledore, todo nos parecía un juego. Sí, estábamos expuestos a Umbridge, pero eso era un mal menor comparado a lo que nos acecha ahora. Voldemort no va a expulsarnos del colegio si nos pilla; Voldemort nos matará de la forma más horrible posible. Quiero que tengáis claro que muy pocos miembros de la Orden original sobrevivieron. Y que es muy probable que muchos de nosotros también muramos -retomó su discurso Harry, mirándoles seriamente uno a uno.

- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? -preguntó Seamus.

- Id a vuestras casas y pensad. Pensad mucho. Pensad si para vosotros vale la pena exponeros a tantos peligros. Como ha dicho Cho, para muchos de nosotros luchar contra Voldemort no es una opción, pero puede que algunos prefieran disfrutar del poco tiempo de paz que nos queda.

- ¿Y si decidimos ingresar en la Orden?

- Entonces os espero aquí mañana por la noche. Los que acudáis, tenéis que estar muy seguros de lo que hacéis. Porque no os voy a hacer firmar ningún pergamino trucado, pero sí os voy a pedir vuestra palabra de honor, un compromiso con la Orden y con vosotros mismos. Si alguien piensa que no será capaz de luchar, que no venga. A los demás -terminó despidiéndolos con un gesto- os veo mañana por la noche.

X

Media hora después, todos habían vuelto a sus casas, todos menos Luna y Neville, a quien Harry había pedido que se quedaran un poco más. El moreno explicó a sus dos amigos todo lo que sabía de los horcruxes, mientras Draco prácticamente se moría de la impaciencia por averiguar lo que Hermione había descubierto.

- Si no tenéis ninguna otra pregunta... -intervino, ganándose una mirada asustada de Neville- Hermione ha examinado el bastón de mi padre...

- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron Harry, Ron y Ginny al unísono.

- ¡Yo se lo he pedido! -aclaró Hermione, dirigiéndose a su furioso novio- ¡y Draco se ha asegurado de que no lo tocara!

- ¿Para qué querías examinarlo? -intervino Ginny.

- Porque tenía una sospecha -empezó Hermione, y al momento todos se apaciguaron y se quedaron pendientes de sus palabras. Cuando la castaña tenía algo que decir, todo el mundo la escuchaba-. Harry y yo encontramos ese grabado de Slytherin, y a ambos nos pareció un buen objeto para que Voldemort lo convirtiera en su horcrux. Y lo que dijo Draco acerca las motivaciones de Voldemort tenía sentido.

- Pero Malfoy dijo que Quien-vosotros-sabéis jamás habría colocado un trozo de su alma en un objeto de Hufflepuff, y sabemos a ciencia cierta que esa copa existe y es un horcrux -intervino Ron- y además, lo que dijo Lupin...

Hermione asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- Lupin dijo que el bastón de Lucius fue adquirido en Borgin y Burkes. Y no se equivocaba: es más, se fabricó allí.

- ¿Entonces¡No puede ser el mismo que el del grabado!

- Y no lo es -confirmó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ante la mirada de desconcierto de sus amigos, cogió el libro que seguía encima de la mesa y lo abrió por la parte del dibujo, que esas alturas ya se conocía de memoria.

- El hecho, Ronald, es que Lucius Malfoy tenía un bastón idéntico al que Slythein luce en este viejo grabado. ¿Casualidad? No creo.

- ¿Y cuál es tu teoría? -preguntó pacientemente Harry.

Hermione cerró el libro con un golpe seco.

- ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando escuchaste que Voldemort le había regalado a tu padre el bastón de Salazar Slytherin, Draco?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

- No sé, quizá unos seis o siete. Recuerdo que mi padre estaba diciéndoles a Crabbe y a Goyle que estaba seguro de que el Señor Tenebroso reaparecería. Y Crabbe mencionó algo así como que mi padre había sido su favorito, ya que incluso le había regañado el bastón de Salazar Slytherin...

- Supongamos, sólo supongamos, que de alguna forma Tom Ryddle se hizo con esa reliquia durante su época como anticuario. Paradójicamente, Slytherin fue el fundador del que más objetos se conservan, debido a que salió prematuramente de Hogwarts y a que sus objetos personales, en vez de perderse con el paso de los siglos en el colegio, fueron conservados como oro en paño por sus coetáneos, que ya por entonces le admiraban y temían a partes iguales. Por tanto, demos por hecho que Tom consiguió hacerse con el guardapelo, con el bastón, y quién sabe si con algo más.

- ¿Y por qué cogió la copa de Hufflepuff?

- Dumbledore ya dijo que le gustaba coleccionar cosas relacionadas con el colegio. Eso no contradice las afirmaciones de Draco; quizá la copa no fuera en principio tomada en cuenta como horcrux, pero era un objeto de coleccionista muy valioso al que Tom no se pudo resistir -Hermione hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio con aire pensativo.

- ¿Y por qué terminó utilizándola como horcrux?

- Supongo que por la misma razón por la que más tarde usó a _Nagini, _aunque todos sabemos lo peligroso que es confinar tu alma en un ser vivo: porque se le acababa el tiempo. Creo que Voldemort tenía un plan muy detallado para ir creando y guardando sus horcruxes, y sin duda lo siguió con el anillo de Sorvolo y el guardapelo de Slytherin, pero para ello necesitaba tiempo y tranquilidad, y probablemente llegó un momento en el que se dio cuenta de debía acelerar sus planes. No sólo tuvo que resignarse a poner un trozo de su alma en la copa de Hufflepuff, sino que inició una variación en la forma de esconder sus horcruxes: decidió resignarse a confiar en uno de sus más leales e inteligentes mortífagos. Lucius Malfoy.

- El diario... -murmuró Harry, pensativo.

- El diario. Y, probablemente, también el bastón de Slytherin. Voldemort sabía que Lucius idolatraría cualquier objeto que él le regalase. Tan sólo cometió el error de suponer que a Malfoy le interesarían por igual el diario y el bastón. Sin duda, Lucius guardó de cualquier forma el primero, mientras que valoró el segundo por lo que era, no sólo una pertenencia de su amo sino una reliquia de Slytherin. Y probablemente algo más: una señal de la confianza que el Señor Tenebroso depositaba en él. Y por eso decidió guardarlo a conciencia, se aseguró de que hubiera un ejército de boggarts en cada rincón oscuro de la casa para repeler a posibles ladrones, y al mismo tiempo quiso hacer ostentación de la confianza de Voldemort... llevando este dibujo a Borgin y Burkes para que le hicieran una réplica que él pudiera utilizar, un objeto que para cualquier observador casual tan sólo representaría su lado más excéntrico, pero que un mortífago vería como una señal de su alto rango dentro de la organización.

Cuando terminó de hablar, paseó la mirada por la habitación y vio que todos la observaban boquiabiertos.

- ¿Y todo eso lo has deducido al ver el símbolo de Borgin y Burkes grabado en el bastón? -preguntó Draco, atónito.

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente.

- Bueno.. todo encajaba... tu historia, la de Lupin, el hecho de que la casa esté infestada de boggarts... todo apunta al hecho de que el verdadero bastón de Salazar Slytherin sigue en esta casa.

- Estoy de acuerdo -intervino Harry- porque precisamente, su convencimiento de que hay un horcrux en esta casa es uno de los detalles que Dumbledore incluye en sus notas.

- Así que por eso dejó escrito que viniéramos a la Mansión Malfoy... -murmuró Ron.

- ... y que Harry la protegiera con un Fidelio -añadió Ginny-. Es la jugada perfecta, con un solo encantamiento protegía a Draco, creaba un nuevo cuartel general para la Orden y... se aseguraba de que el horcrux de Quien-vosotros-sabéis estuviera en nuestros dominios y, a la vez, inaccesible para los mortífagos.

- Genial. Ahora sólo queda averiguar dónde escondió mi padre el bastón original -murmuró Draco, pensativo.

- Lo encontraremos -aseguró Harry, mirándole- tenemos toda la casa para nosotros, y todo el tiempo del mundo.

- A mí no es ésa la parte que más me preocupa -dijo Hermione- sino cómo vamos a destruirlo. Es de esperar que Voldemort supliera la falta de confianza que le merecían sus mortífagos con hechizos aún más poderosos. Recordad que aquel viejo diario casi mata a Harry y a Ginny... no puedo ni quiero imaginarme qué poder se esconde tras el bastón de Slytherin. Creo que... bueno, creo que probablemente será el horcrux más difícil y peligroso de todos -terminó con convencimiento la castaña, y todos se miraron con pesimismo.

X

Harry cerró con suavidad la puerta de la habitación de Draco, pero incluso el leve ruido alertó al rubio, que giró la cabeza para mirarle. El moreno aún tenía el pelo húmedo, pues había decidido darse una buena ducha antes de acostarse. El mismo Draco se había lavado a conciencia un par de horas antes: después de pasar todo el día revolviendo en los viejos armarios de la familia, expulsando boggarts rebeldes y rebuscando en busca del dichoso bastón de Slytherin, el aspecto de los dos jóvenes era más bien lamentable.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- Intento ponerme en el lugar de mi padre -contestó Draco, pensativo- pensar en dónde habría puesto yo el bastón.

- No te pareces a tu padre tanto como piensas -observó Harry, cayendo en la cama a su lado.

- Pero sí lo suficiente.

Harry le abrazó, y en ese momento recordó la expresión de estupor que había sorprendido en el rostro de Neville en varias ocasiones a lo largo del día. Habían evitado cualquier gesto de cariño enfrente de él o de Luna (consideraban que el pobre muchacho ya había tenido demasiadas revelaciones sorprendentes por un día) pero la complicidad entre ambos debía ser evidente, porque, cuando llegó la hora de volver a casa de su abuela, el bueno de Nev incluso era capaz de permanecer a menos de un metro de Draco sin ponerse pálido y temblar de miedo.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De nada -mintió Harry. No era el momento ni el lugar para hablar de Neville. Su mente no hacía más que recordarle que estaba en la cama, con Draco. Como pareja. Exactamente igual que la noche anterior, sólo que en diferentes circunstancias.

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Al fin, Draco sonrió con algo de embarazo.

- ¿Nervioso?

- Un poco... -reconoció Harry.

- ¿Quieres que lo dejemos...?

- ¡No! -negó el moreno-. Es sólo que yo... yo nunca...

- Yo tampoco -añadió Draco.

- ¿En serio?

Draco rió suavemente ante la evidente expresión de sorpresa de Harry.

- ¿Por quién me has tomado, por el gigoló de Sytherin?

Harry se sonrojó, sintiendo que había metido la pata.

- No, es sólo que...

- Ni siquiera tuve novia, Potter -señaló alzando las cejas- cosa que tú sí tuviste. Dos. Weasley y Chang... por cierto¿es mi imaginación o te dan morbo los buscadores? Porque si el año que viene te descubro mirando fijamente al buscador titular de Hufflepuff...

Harry le estrelló la almohada en la cara, y Draco cayó de espaldas en la cama, riendo.

- Idiota -murmuró el Gryffindor, colocándose encima de él- lo que voy a hacer el año que viene es tirarte de la escoba como no te calles.

Draco le obsequió una sonrisa astuta.

- Me encantará ver cómo lo intentas -contestó, antes de agarrar a Harry del cuello de la camisa y atraerlo hacia sí para besarlo. Harry perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de Draco, pero a éste no pareció importarle. El beso fue haciéndose más y más apasionado a medida que pasaban los segundos, y Harry empezó a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de hacer algo más, de tocar a Draco, de quitarle la ropa y ver por primera vez un cuerpo que esta entonces sólo había podido imaginar.

Sus manos se introdujeron dentro de la camiseta de Draco. Éste jadeó al sentir los dedos de Harry en contacto con su piel.

- Prométeme que seguiremos juntos cuando esto acabe -pidió el rubio con voz ronca- prométeme que estaremos juntos toda la vida.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un beso aún más profundo. Tras ellos, en la ventana, resplandecía, dueña y señora de la oscuridad de la noche, una redonda y hermosa luna llena.

X

La misma luna llena que Lupin vislumbraba a dura penas en la agonía de su transformación. La misma luna que había mil veces maldecido y que ahora, inesperadamente, se convertía en su aliada. Su vengadora particular.

Un aullido rompió el silencio nocturno, y Fred y George, muy juntos en su escondite, se estremecieron. Cualquier somnoliento vecino habría creído escuchar el aullido de un perro, pero ellos habían identificado perfectamente el grito de un hombre desgarrado por el dolor, de un hombre que, de alguna forma, estaba dejando de ser humano.

Cuando otro aullido, mucho más ronco y profundo, le respondió, los gemelos Weasley salieron de su escondrijo. En mitad del camino, confuso y desorientado, un muchacho se había parado al escuchar los ruidos animales, demudado por el terror.

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más desorbitadamente al ver aparecer a los gemelos.

- ¡Hola! -saludó Fred, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo- ¿crees en la magia?

El chico no contestó. George se puso en guardia al ver que, tras él, una figura enorme surgía en la oscuridad... un hombre lobo de pelaje gris y enormes dientes amarillos.

- Greyback -gruñó George. Y de un salto se plantó frente al chico mientras su hermano le apartaba del lugar.

Sin embargo, Greyback no pudo ni siquiera olisquear a su presa. Porque, cuando se acercaba a George, un hombre lobo algo más pequeño, de pelaje pardo que se confundía con la oscuridad, saltó de ente la vegetación y se abalanzó sobre él.

George dio media vuelta, aliviado, y echó a correr hacia Fred. Habían temido que el niño gritara, que atrajera la atención de los dos licántropos, pero el pobre muchacho más bien parecía a punto de desmayarse. Sus ojos, muy abiertos, estaban clavados en la varita de Fred.

- Vamos, chico -apremió George- te llevaremos a casa.

Tras ellos quedaron los dos hombres lobo, sumidos en una lucha sin cuartel, mordiendo y desgarrando a la luz de la luna. Greyback era considerablemente más grande y tenía más experiencia; Lupin, sin embargo, se había tomado su poción, y todavía poseía el control de sí mismo, conservaba su inteligencia humana en aquella máquina de matar animal en la que se convertía su cuerpo cada luna llena.

Consiguió superar las primeras acometidas de Greyback, y, cuando el viejo licántropo empezaba a cansarse, utilizó su inteligencia para atacarle. Poco a poco le fue acorralando, agotándole, haciendo que gastara sus últimas fuerzas.

Diez minutos después, un solo aullido volvía a perforar la noche. Un aullido débil, corto.

El último grito de una criatura moribunda.

Y la luna se escondió entre las nubes.

Cuando Lupin se puso en pie, ya recuperado su cuerpo humano, con las ropas manchadas de sangre y el pelo revuelto, dos ojos amarillentos le siguieron.

- ¿Por qué? -musitó la voz ronca de Greyback, apagada al sentir cercana su muerte.

Lupin se ajustó la capa con parsimonia, y sólo entonces lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Greyback.

- Porque hace muchos años, un chiquillo vivía en esta misma calle -explicó con el mismo tono sereno que utilizaba en clase con sus alumnos-. Ese chiquillo iba a la escuela todas las tardes, y después se quedaba jugando con sus amigos hasta que se hacía de noche y atravesaba este parque camino a casa.

Greyback entornó los ojos, y sólo entonces pareció reconocerle.

- Remus Lupin... -murmuró.

Lupin se inclinó hacia delante y Greyback contempló, horrorizado, cómo le arrancaba una cadena con un pequeño colgante que llevaba al cuello.

- Un día, tú mordiste a ese niño y lo convertiste en un paria para el resto de su vida -con una última mirada, Lupin dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse-. Mueres por efecto de la maldad que tú mismo sembraste, Fenrir Greyback.

Fenrir intentó seguirlo con la mirada, pero todos sus sentidos empezaban a embotarse, a emborronarse... pocos segundos después, la oscuridad plena se abatió sobre él, y la cabeza del más sanguinario de los licántropos cayó, laxa, sobre la hierba del mismo viejo y descuidado parque en el que llevaba tantos años acechando a sus víctimas.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** hola de nuevo... siento haberos dejado así tanto tiempo, pero entre el inicio de las clases (que me dejaron literalmente seca de ideas) y el ordenador que lo he tenido que cambiar casi entero, me han tenido bastante apartada de los fics en octubre... En fin, gracias por leer y espero vuestros comentarios :) 


	14. El bastón de Salazar Slytherin

**Capítulo 13: El bastón de Salazar Slytherin**

"El cadáver de un indigente apareció esta mañana muerto en un barrio de las afueras con evidentes signos de violencia. Por el momento nadie ha reclamado el cuerpo, y la policía desconoce por completo la identidad del fallecido..."

Todas las miradas se dirigieron disimuladamente a Lupin, que estaba sentado en un rincón de la cocina, sorbiendo a regañadientes una poción para recuperar fuerzas. El licántropo, sin embargo, no apartó los ojos de la televisión.

Era la primera vez que el vetusto aparato que Arthur había logrado reparar conseguía atraer la atención de los moradores de Grimmauld Place. La programación muggle no entusiasmaba demasiado a los magos, y el cuadro de la señora Black no había sido el único en protestar enérgicamente cuando Arthur, pese a todo y pese a todos, consiguió colocar su preciado tesoro en un lugar privilegiado de la encimera.

"Los vecinos aseguran que, aparte de los habituales ladridos y aullidos de los perros, no escucharon nada raro..."

- Esos muggles están ciegos -observó Molly frunciendo el ceño- ciegos, sordos y tontos.

- Afortunadamente para nosotros -añadió Lupin.

- ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Arthur con gesto de preocupación.

- No me quejo -respondió Remus, soltando la taza vacía en la mesa.

- Ese desgraciado pudo haberte matado -murmuró Molly.

- Pero no lo hizo.

Arthur y Molly intercambiaron una mirada incómoda y Lupin sonrió para sí. Sabia que sus amigos estaban preocupados por él, impresionados por sus heridas y por su aspecto enfermizo, pero lo cierto es que el viejo Remus Lupin pocas veces se había sentido mejor. Estaba cansado, pero feliz. Nunca había sido una persona rencorosa, pero desde su más tierna infancia había tenido el rostro brutal de Greyback grabado a fuego en su mente, y la idea de vengarse nunca había dejado de corroerle. La noche anterior, había matado dos pájaros de un tiro...

- ¿Y el colgante? -preguntó Arthur como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Lupin se llevó la mano al interior de la túnica y sacó con cuidado la cadena que la noche anterior le había, literalmente, arrancado del cuello a Greyback. Saltaba a la vista que cumplía alguna función más aparte de la meramente decorativa: la cadena era gruesa, de aspecto no muy estético pero fuerte y fiable, y como colgante llevaba un pequeño cilindro de metal sin adorno ninguno.

- ¿Qué es? -preguntó Molly, inquieta. El solo ver ese collar le daba escalofríos.

Lupin tanteó el colgante con la uña, muy suavemente, y escuchó con la cabeza ladeada el sonido que produjo.

- Es la llave que nos dará acceso a la copa de Hufflepuff -explicó Arthur sin poder disimular su nerviosismo.

- Yo no veo ninguna llave. Eso...

- Contiene sangre de Lord Voldemort.

Molly y Arthur miraron a Lupin, boquiabiertos, mientras el licántropo volvía a guardar con parsimonia la cadena en el interior de su túnica.

- ¡¿Sangre?! -exclamó Molly, dando un respingo en la silla como si se hubiera pinchado con un alfiler.

- Imagino que nos dará acceso al lugar donde la guardan. No es una novedad, Dumbledore ya se encontró con algo así anteriormente... como ya supusimos, al entregar algunos de sus horcruxes a sus acólitos, Voldemort compensó la desconfianza que le merecían protegiendo los objetos con hechizos aún más potentes. Y peligrosos.

Arthur no disimuló una mueca de aprensión. El veterano mago no soportaba pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort, y mucho menos estar en presencia de alguna parte de su cuerpo, aunque fueran unas pocas gotas de sangre. Admiraba el valor de Lupin tan sólo por ser capaz de llevar _aquello_ en su bolsillo.

- ¿Sabes dónde está la copa?

Lupin asintió con la cabeza.

- Muy pronto, tendré que ir allí. Solo -se apresuró a puntualizar al ver la expresión de sus dos amigos, en un tono que no admitia réplicas- y...

En ese momento, Fred y George irrumpieron en la cocina. Molly abandonó por un instante su preocupación por Lupin para iniciar la pertinente regañina, pero Fred cortó el discurso de su madre al soltar una pequeña bolsa de tela raída encima de la mesa. Su rostro habitualmente jovial sólo mostraba una profunda sorpresa.

- No vais a creer lo que hemos encontrado...

X

Binky agachó las orejas, atónito. Se encontraba en el sótano de la mansión en la que había servido durante toda su vida, rodeado por media docena de elfos domésticos que estaban igual de horrorizados que él. Sus ojos saltones estaban fijos en la figura alta y rubia de su joven amo.

- ¿Creéis que es buena idea, mi señor?

Algunos miraron con disgusto a la elfina que acababa de hablar. Binky bufó, irritado. Nunca, nunca, se debía cuestionar las órdenes del amo de la casa...

Aunque el amo de la casa estuviera planeando echar abajo la mencionada casa.

A un par de metros, Draco sonrió ante las palabras de la elfina.

- No es muy buena idea, Mandy -contestó sin mirarla- pero desde luego es la única idea que tengo...

La elfina bajó la cabeza. Para ella, Draco Malfoy no era sólo el hijo de los señores, una figura distante a la que de vez en cuando vislumbraban fugazmente durante algún servicio de limpieza. Draco y ella habían crecido a la par y habían sido, durante los períodos de aislamiento forzoso del chico y a espaldas de Lucius, compañeros de juegos. Le conocía mejor que nadie, y había pasado más tiempo a su lado que su propio padre. Sin embargo, jamás había visto a Draco en semejante estado.

El heredero Malfoy estaba cubierto de polvo de la cabeza a los pies, tenía la ropa arrugada y el flequillo rubio húmedo y pegado a la frente. Tan sólo su aspecto ya violaba al menos diez de las innumerables y estrictas normas de comportamiento de la familia Malfoy. Con la varita en ristre, llevaba un buen rato sondeando las paredes del sótano.

- Si no lo encuentro, lo tiraré abajo... -prometió para sí, sin darse cuenta de que seis elfos temblaron de terror ante sus palabras- si no doy con él...

- ¡Draco!

Harry había aparecido en una esquina, sorprendido y aliviado a partes iguales. El Slytherin se detuvo y le miró mientras se acercaba: por su forma de entrecerrar los ojos dedujo que no llevaba ni media hora levantado. Y por el suspiro de alivio que se formó en sus labios, que se habia temido lo peor al despertarse y no verle a su lado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? -espetó el Gryffindor mirándole de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Tú qué crees? Estoy buscando el bastón.

- Y amenaza con tirar la casa -intervino la aguda voz de Mandy.

Binky le dio un cachete a la atrevida elfina, pero Harry dio un respingo y miró a Draco con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡¿Tirar la casa?!

- ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra idea para encontrar el bastón antes del siglo que viene?

- Espera... ¿pretendes decirme que llevas toda la mañana aquí, buscándolo?

Draco asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Hizo ademán de volver a su tarea, pero Harry interceptó su varita y le obligó a mirarle. Su brazo se enroscó en la cintura de su pareja y su cabeza avanzó hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

Y Draco olvidó de repente qué es lo que hacía el allí, en el sótano, cubierto de polvo y con la varita en la mano.

- Yo tenía una idea mejor -susurró Harry-: despertarme junto a mi novio tras nuestra primera noche juntos.

- Hay cosas más importantes que remolonear en la cama por la mañana -acertó a decir el rubio, aunque internamente empezaba a darle la razón al Gryffindor.

- Eres demasiado exigente contigo mismo, Malfoy.

Le besó. Y mientras lo hacia, Harry recordó la angustia que había sentido minutos antes, cuando había despertado para encontrar el otro lado de la cama completamente vacío. Mil y una imágenes (todas trágicas, todas incluyendo a Draco y a un Voldemort victorioso y sediento de sangre) habían cruzado por su cabeza a velocidad vertiginosa, pero se había obligado a no perder la calma. Intuía que, para variar, su novio se había despertado al amanecer. Se alegró de no haberse equivocado.

Dejó que fuera el Slytherin el que tomara el control, y rememoró la alegría que había sentido la noche anterior al entregarse a Draco como nunca había pensado que se entregaría a nadie. Al descubrir una faceta de sí mismo cuya existencia hasta entonces ni siquiera había imaginado.

- Y vosotros¿no tenéis nada mejor qué hacer?

Era Draco quien había roto el beso para girarse a mirar a los elfos. Harry sonrió ante el aturdimiento que reflejaban los pequeños rostros de los sirvientes de la mansión... sin duda era la primera vez que veían a un Malfoy besarse con otro hombre.

- Señor... -murmuró Binky agachando la cabeza, y desapareció junto con el resto de sus congéneres.

- ¿No te dan pena? -interpeló Harry con una sonrisa.

- No me gusta tener público -respondió Draco, girándose de nuevo hacia él.

Harry iba a añadir algo, pero de nuevo los labios de Draco capturaron los suyos, de nuevo su sabor volvió a inundarle, y de nuevo comprobó que el condenado Slytherin tenía la habilidad de hacerle perder el norte sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Sonrió irónicamente al pensar que él, el chico que se sentia incómodo cuando Cho o Ginny le pedian un simple beso, estaba allí literalmente aprendiéndose de memoria la boca de Draco Malfoy... y la noche anterior habían hecho algo más que besarse.

- ¿De qué te ríes? -preguntó Draco en un susurro, directamente en su oreja. Aprovechó la situación para mordisquear ligeramente el lóbulo, que la noche anterior se había descubierto como uno de los puntos débiles de su pareja.

- De la situación. ¿Sabes lo que habria pensado hace tan sólo un año si alguien llega a pronosticar que mi primera vez iba a ser contigo?

- Lo mismo que habría pensado yo. Jamás imaginé que pudieras llegar a sentir lo mismo por mí.

- Porque te infravaloras a ti mismo -dijo el Gryffindor, mirándole a los ojos- no eres tan malo ni tan detestable como piensas.

- Pero soy un mortífago -repuso Draco en un susurro.

Harry sonrió y acarició suavemente su pelo húmedo.

- Sí. Eres un mortífago. El único mortífago con el valor suficiente para darle en las narices a Voldemort y cambiarse de bando. Y por eso te quiero, Draco Malfoy.

Su nombre sonó extrañamente ronco en los labios del Gryffindor, y Draco comprendió que a él tampoco le faltaba mucho para perder el control. El contacto directo con Harry empezaba a provocar que la sangre se le empezara a agolpar, y no precisamente en el cerebro. Con delicadeza se separó de él, intentando poner orden en su traje.

- Necesito una ducha -murmuró, mirando el polvo que le recubría-, fría -matizó.

- Yo necesito algo más que una ducha -respondió el moreno, suspirando-. Necesito tenerte entre mis brazos de nuevo.

Draco le dirigió una mirada divertida mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el piso superior.

- Yo también, pero a Weasley le dara un infarto si nos ve dirigirnos de nuevo a la habitación. ¿Es que nunca piensas en tus amigos, Potter?

Harry soltó un gruñido, pero sabía que Draco llevaba razón. En cuanto alcanzaron el piso superior, volvieron a besarse lo más brevemente posible y se separaron.

- Bajo en diez minutos.

- Si no lo haces, subiré a buscarte -amenazó Harry.

Con una mirada tentadora, Draco se alejó. Harry suspiró y decidió que una buena sesión de biblioteca era justo lo que necesitaba para calmar sus instintos.

X

- ¿Una noche movidita?

No fue consciente de estar mirando a Hermione boquiabierto hasta que la castaña rió por lo bajo. Y se sintió aún más avergonzado cuando notó que el rostro le ardía. Fingió recolocarse las gafas, más que nada para no tener que ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de su amiga.

- No sé a qué te refieres -balbuceó.

- ¿Y te has ruborizado porque no sabes a qué me refiero?

Harry hizo una mueca. Desde que había admitido que estaba enamorado de Draco, Hermione no perdia la ocasión de lanzarle alguna indirecta. No parecía compartir la aprensión que solían sentir la mayoría de los magos al hablar sobre temas íntimos. A menudo Harry pensaba que era su sangre muggle... o quizá que, como en todo, Hermione siempre iba un paso por delante del resto.

En cualquier caso, si le hacía sentir violenta la idea de que su mejor amigo había hecho algo más que dormir con el chico al que en tercero le había pegado un puñetazo, no lo demostraba.

- ¿Qué tal fue?

- Hermione...

- Harry, ya no tenemos edad de avergonzarnos de esas cosas¿no crees? -planteó seriamente la castaña, mirándole por encima de sus notas.

El aludido soltó un bufido. La madurez de Hermione podía resultar desconcertante a veces.

- ¿Nos... escuchaste? -murmuró, totalmente mortificado por la idea.

- No -contestó ella, sin darle importancia. Luego sonrió-: es que, aparte del hecho de que llevas cinco minutos mirando sin pestañear su retrato, se te ha quedado la misma cara de tonto que a Ron la mañana después de nuestra primera vez.

Harry miró a a la castaña atónito. Hermione era una de las pocas personas con las que había tenido la confianza suficiente para hablar de su sentimientos, pero de ahí a hacerse confesiones íntimas había un gran paso que nunca creyó que llegaran a dar. Soltó un bufido. Les conocía a ella y a Ron desde los once años, y la idea de imaginárselos en la cama no era precisamente agradable. Supuso que acabaría acostumbrándose, al igual que los niños acaban aceptando que no los trajo precisamente la cigüeña.

- Aunque no te reprocho que te quedes embobado mirándole... la verdad es que sale my guapo -comentó la castaña.

Harry sabía a qué se refería. Distraídamente paseó su mirada por la pared hasta encontrarse con los ojos grises de su novio. Los Malfoy eran una familia de tradiciones arraigadas, y eso se evidenciaba en cada detalle. Así, en la enorme biblioteca se encontraban, alineados, todos los que alguna vez habían sido amos y señores de aquella mansión. El último, a pesar de su juventud, era Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Harry volvió a quedarse embelesado contemplando la pared. Draco había intentado infructuosamente descolgar el retrato, pero finalmente había tenido que desistir. Eran cuadros mágicos, del tipo de los que él había visto en Hogwarts aunque ligeramente distintos; en vida del propietario, podían pasar por simples retratos normales, pero cuando moría capturaban parte de su esencia, de su recuerdo. Y, sin embargo, a veces era fácil olvidarlo, porque incluso en pintura los Malfoy eran especiales; pocas veces se movían o hablaban, y sólo un ocasional parpadeo o un ligero cambio de postura indicaba a Harry que los ojos de más de una docena de generaciones de la antigua familia le observaban.

Draco era el último de la cadena, y su imagen era calcada al actual aspecto del rubio: el rostro que empezaba a tomar formas de adulto, el pelo rubio y corto, perfectamente peinado... y sus ojos. Harry había pasado algunos minutos rastreando el origen de esos ojos en los cuadros que precedían a Draco. Definitivamente, eran de la familia paterna: Lucius y su padre, Abraxas, tenían la misma mirada gris afilada, al igual que otra media docena de Malfoys. El gen rubio también debía ser dominante, porque casi todos compartían el mismo cabello liso y claro de su novio, todos peinados escrupulosamente aunque siguiendo diferentes estilos dependiendo de la época.

Harry sonrió para sí mientras volvía a mirar los ojos de los retratos. La mirada fría se combinaba en todos los casos con la postura arrogante tan típica de la familia. Y, sin embargo, Harry sintió una pequeña sensación de triunfo al mirar al Draco del retrato, al de momento último Malfoy de la escala.

Porque él había conseguido derretir la frialdad de esos ojos grises. Él los había visto llorar, los había visto brillar de alegría y de pasión. Él había conseguido derrumbar aquella máscara de indiferencia, había contemplado la sonrisa de Draco... y no la cínica ni la burlona, sino la verdadera, la que aparecía en su rostro cuando cada mañana despertaba junto a él, la que había conseguido arrancarle el día que le había dejado su Saeta de Fuego. Él había besado esos labios que en el cuadro parecían tan insensibles, y había arrancado de ellos palabras de amor, suspiros y gemidos.

En definitiva, había conseguido tocar la fibra más íntima de un muchacho al que habían preparado para enfrentarse a todo, excepto para el hecho de amar y ser amado.

Ése, y no otro, era su mayor triunfo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y ahogó una risa mientras se concentraba en su trabajo. Harry había vuelto a olvidarse de ella, y la verdad es que no podía culparle. Si alguien le hubiera dicho, hacía tan sólo un año, que su amigo iba a perder la cabeza por él, por Draco Malfoy...

Y sin embargo Hermione estaba feliz. Había sido testigo cercano de los dos descalabros amorosos de Harry, y a veces no había podido dejar de preguntarse si alguna vez su amigo sería capaz de tener una relación plena con alguien. Desde que había descubierto que Ron y ella estaban hechos el uno para el otro, se preguntaba si alguna vez Harry encontraría a alguien que le hiciera sentir como el más joven de los varones Weasley le hacía sentir a ella... alguien que le quisiera realmente por lo que era, y no por su nombre. Que le hiciera entregarse y que se le entregara, completamente, sin reservas.

Ahora estaba feliz, porque estaba claro que Harry, por fin había encontrado a ese alguien.

Aunque se tratase de Draco Malfoy.

Aunque se tratase de la última persona en quien Hermione habría pensado jamás.

Pero cuanto entró aquella mañana a la habitación que compartían en La Madriguera y les vio, abrazados en aquella cama, Harry rodeando protectoramente con sus brazos el cuerpo de Draco y Draco apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Harry, comprendió que en realidad aquello no debía sorprenderla.

No se trataba de algo extraño ni antinatural. No valía la pena siquiera cuestionarse acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de aquella relación. De si estaba bien o estaba mal. Toda reflexión estaba de más.

Se trataba, simplemente, del destino. El destino que, caprichosamente, había hecho que los enemigos irreconciliables tuvieran, forzosamente, que mirarse a los ojos y tratar de comprenderse. Y que gracias a eso los había precipitado al uno a los brazos del otro, dando lugar a lo que parecía una relación poco menos que imposible.

El destino... o su directo representante en la tierra, Albus Dumbledore. Tanto daba.

Hermione se inclinó sobre el pergamino para seguir tomando notas, pensando que sin duda aquello era de lo mejor que el viejo director había hecho en su vida.

X

Minerva McGonagall entró en Grimmauld Place con su habitual porte enérgico y seguro de sí mismo, aunque sus ojos no podían ocultar la ansiedad que sentía. Lupin la saludó afectuosamente: en dos meses McGonagall parecía haber envejecido dos años. Todos sabían que, desde la muerte de Dumbledore, Minerva había pasado más de una noche sin dormir, noches llenas de preocupación mientras se enfrentaba al dilema que de momento exigía toda su atención: si Hogwarts abriría al curso siguiente. Si se atreverían a desafiar a Voldemort. Si se atreverían a continuar sin Dumbledore. Si...

- ¿Dónde está?

Lupin la cogio galantemente del brazo y la condujo hacia el interior sin decir nada. Entre los dos siempre había existido un gran cariño; para Lupin, Dumbledore y McGonagall habían sido los dos principales referentes de su infancia. Y ahora que el primero estaba muerto, era la segunda en quien depositaba todas sus esperanzas, toda su fe. Con el absurdo pensamiento de que la figura de la nueva directora de Hogwarts podría protegerles como antaño había hecho Albus con su sola presencia.

Arthur le salió al paso. Le rodeaba buena parte de su familia, y algunos otros miembros de la Orden, todos felices por lo que suponían que era un gran descubrimiento.

- Enseñádselo -pidió el pelirrojo mirando a sus dos gemelos.

Fred y George se acercaron, pavoneándose tan ostentosamente que Minerva tuvo que disimular una sonrisa, y colocaron una vieja bolsa de tela negra, raída y descolorida en sus manos. Los largos y finos dedos de la profesora tantearon en su interior, y sintió una fría punzada en el estómago cuando encontró el tacto de metal.

Aunque había tenido sus dudas, todas se disiparon cuando sacó el objeto de la bolsa.

- El guardapelo de Slytherin... -musitó, con tanto horror como reverencia.

Y el lugar donde habia residido uno de los horcruxes antes de ser destruido por...

- R.A.B. -sentenció Lupin, como leyendo sus pensamiento- Regulus Arcturus Black.

- El hermano de Sirius... -murmuró Minerva, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad-. No me lo puedo creer... Regulus...

Recordaba demasiado bien a Regulus, un Black de los pies a la cabeza, un muchacho tan atractivo como Sirius pero que se diferenciaba de su hermano por el halo siniestro que le rodeaba. Uno de los principales cabecillas de Slytherin.

Recordaba demasiado bien a Regulus, como tenía grabada su expresión de desagrado cuando, sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, veía cada mañana a su hermano mayor alborotar en la mesa de Gryffindor. No era el único sorprendido; un Malfoy en Hufflepuff no habría causado más sorpresas. Pero, un día, al mirar en los ojos profundos y negros de Regulus, Minerva había creído advertir algo diferente, algo que no era decepción ni vergüenza, sino más bien...

Años después, de pie frente al cuerpo destrozado de Regulus Black, Minerva McGonagall conseguiría al fin concretar lo que había visto aquel día en la mirada del Slytherin. Supo entonces que Sirius había hecho lo que a Regulus le habría gustado hacer: romper con las rigidas imposiciones de su familia.

Sencillamente, Regulus admiraba a su hermano.

- Ya sabemos cuál fue la verdadera razón de su muerte -murmuró Molly con un hondo suspiro. La matriarca Weasley siempre se apiadaba de los jóvenes con finales trágicos- y que murió como un valiente.

- A Sirius le habría gustado saberlo -secundó la voz profunda de Kingsley.

Lupin esbozó una sonrisa irónica, pero se guardó la respuesta. No era el mejor momento para mencionar que Sirius sentia un odio visceral hacia su hermano y que nada, nada, habría podido cambiarlo. Remus adoraba a Sirius y le echaba muchísimo de menos, pero tenía que reconocer que no había sido precisamente un ejemplo de objetividad.

De repente se dio cuenta de que todos le miraban, e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sí?

- Te preguntábamos por la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff -espetó suavemente McGonagall.

Lupin volvió a sacar el pequeño colgante que llevaba en el bolsillo. Minerva lo miró con profundo asco, pues ya conocia su contenido.

- Sangre de Voldemort. Simple... y brillante. No es insustituible si se pierde, y nadie salvo él puede tenerla. La mejor llave, sin duda.

- ¿Y dónde está la puerta que abre esa llave?

Todos contuvieron la respiración. Nadie quería perderse ni una palabra de la confrontación entre McGonagall y Lupin. Porque intuían que el licántropo se había reservado parte de la verdad.

- Creo que está en un sitio en donde Voldemort siempre quiso poner uno de sus horcrux sin atreverse a hacerlo. Un lugar que hasta nosotros habíamos desechado, por encontrarse en el corazón del territorio enemigo, pero que si está protegido por la mismísima sangre de Lord Voldemort se me antoja inexpugnable. Un lugar que fue muy especial para Tom Ryddle...

Los labios de McGonagall estaban tan apretados que formaban una recta y pálida línea. Lupin sólo podía referirse a un sitio...

- Hogwarts...

Se sintió desfallecer cuando el licántropo asintió.

- Hogwarts. Y dentro de Hogwarts, el sitio más idóneo es...

Minerva suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla cecana. Desde alli, levantó la cabeza para mirar a Remus.

- La Cámara de los Secretos de Salazar Slytherin.

X

- ... y así todo, incluso ese indigno horcrux que es la copa de Hufflepuff, se ve relacionado con el mago a quien Voldemort más apreciaba. Ni siquiera Dumbledore había encontrado la Cámara, pero de haber entrado en ella aún habría necesitado la sangre de su enemigo para recuperar la Copa. Creo que, si hay un horcrux escondido en Hogwarts, sin duda es ése.

Lupin terminó de hablar y miró a sus jóvenes ex alumnos. Ron estaba pálido, al igual que Ginny, a quien pensar en la cámara de Salazar Slytherin no le traía precisamente buenos recuerdos. Hermione tenía el entrecejo fruncido y su tipica expresión de concentración que indicaba que estaba rumiando la información y cotejándola con todo lo que habia averiguado ella sobre el tema. Lupin reprimió un suspiro de disgusto al ver la expresión de fascinación de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Vas a ir a la Cámara? -preguntó Harry, preocupado.

- ¿Qué otra opción si no?

- No creo que sea una buena idea -intervino por fin Hermione, y Remus se preparó para escuchar su esperada objección- ¿han pensado que Voldemort no necesitaba tomar una muestra de su propia sangre? Si lo hizo... si lo hizo sin duda fue porque esperaba que alguien acudiera. Es una trampa, Remus.

Lupin sonrió, y, como siempre que escuchaba los razonamientos de Hermione Granger, se maravilló de que una bruja de su edad pudiera llegar en cinco minutos a la conclusión que a él mismo le había costado varias horas de meditación.

- Claro que lo hemos pensado, Hermione -contestó amablemente.

- ¿Y aún así piensas ir? -exclamó Harry.

- ¿Tengo otra opción? -preguntó Lupin en tono serio, inclinándose al frente- ¿tú qué harías, Harry¿lo dejarías pasar, dejarías escapar la oportunidad de recuperar un horcrux? Ya sé que la Cámara de los Secretos es la boca del lobo -concluyó Remus encogiéndose de hombros- pero tengo que ir, así que sólo puedo rogar por estar lo suficientemente preparado para que sus colmillos no me atrapen.

- ¿Y has pensado cómo piensas entrar¿O ya has olvidado que sólo un hablante de pársel puede abrir la Cámara de los Secretos?

Un repentino estruendo proveniente del salón les sobresaltó. Lupin dio un respingo, pero Draco soltó un bufido.

- Es Longbottom. Habrá vuelto a tropezar al salir de la chimenea...

Harry, alarmado, miró el reloj.

- ¡Casi es la hora de la reunión!

- En ese caso creo que también es hora de que yo me marche. Seguiremos hablando otro día -decidió Lupin, y, sin más, desapareció de la habitación.

X

A Neville Longbottom le había seguido Luna Lovegood, a Luna le habían seguido Lavender (que llegó muy decidida pero evitando cruzar su mirada con la de Ron o Hermione), Padma y Parvati Patil, Seamus y Dean. Los hermanos Creevey tardaron diez minutos en llegar, tan entusiasmados como siempre. Alicia, Angelina y Katie completaron el grupo poco después.

Harry los miró con aprobación. No estaban todos, pero se sentía satisfecho. Estaban a punto de comenzar la reunión, cuando escuchó voces en el pasillo.

- Debe de ser Cho -murmuró, y dirigió una elocuente mirada a Draco mientras se ponía en pie.

El Slytherin ahogó un suspiro y le siguió. Harry quería hablar en privado con Cho, y le había pedido que le acompañase por temor a enfrentarse solo a alguna de las legendarias escenitas de la ex buscadora de Ravenclaw. En principio Draco se había negado, pero su novio había tenido todo el día para convencerlo... y Merlín sabía que podía llegar a ser muy, muy persuasivo.

- Esto es ridículo -masculló no obstante, lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry lo oyera- cualquiera diría que le tienes miedo a esa Chang...

- No le tengo miedo a ella, sino a sus rabietas.

- ¿Y cuál se supone que es mi papel, dejarla llorar sobre mi hombro? -ironizó el Slytherin.

- Si estás tú delante, se controlará un poco -argumentó Harry con calma.

Draco soltó un gruñido, pero en ese momento llegaron al salón, y descubieron a Cho allí, mirando a su alrededor con aspecto desorientado.

Draco avanzó hacia ella, dispuesto a cumplir con su deber como anfitrión y darle la bienvenida.

Sin embargo, la Ravenclaw ni le miró. Su rostro se iluminó al ver el de Harry, y, para estupefacción de los dos chicos, corrió hacia él y le dio un enorme abrazo.

- ¡Hola, Harry!

- Eh... hola, Cho... -balbuceó el moreno, atónito.

Cho se separó de él, y sacudió la melena negra mientras, ahora sí, se dignaba a mirar a Draco.

- Malfoy...

- Bienvenida, Chang.

El rostro de Draco estaba tan imperturbable como siempre, pero la rigidez de su postura le delataba. Cho sonrió y Harry, aunque estaba sorprendido, observó divertido cómo la mano del Slytherin se crispaba y palpaba imperceptiblemente el bolsillo donde tenía su varita. La Ravenclaw volvió a mirar a Harry.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo... a solas?

Harry titubeó y miró a Draco, pero el rubio ya había asentido con la cabeza y, con exquisita elegancia, había girado sobre sus talones y abandonado la sala.

El Gryffindor suspiró. Le costaba pensar que Draco estuviera molesto por Cho, pero al parecer así era. La idea le hizo tanta gracia que cuando volvió a mirar a la joven, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Al ver la expresión de deleite de Cho, la borró.

- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó, demasiado bruscamente.

Ella, sin embargo, no pareció molestarse. Seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y su mirada incomodó a Harry.

- Lo que pasó entre nosotros... fue muy bonito.

- Sí -mintió Harry. Definitivamente no era el mejor momento para explicarle lo que había descubierto acerca de su preferencias sexuales.

- Siento que... -bajó los ojos- terminara de esa forma. No era mi intención...

- No, Cho, la culpa fue mía. No supe cómo debía tratarte... perdóname.

Ésta vez sí era sincero, y Cho debió de percibirlo, porque sus ojos se iluminaron. Se acercó a él hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron. Como en un fogonazo, la escena de su primer beso acudió a la mente de Harry, y el moreno empezó a desear volver con los demás a la biblioteca, empezó a desear que Draco no le hubiera dejado solo.

- No pasa nada, Harry. Tan sólo querría que siguiéramos siendo amigos y... -la Ravenclaw jugueteó de nuevo con su pelo- ...cuando pase todo esto, poder salir por ahí juntos algún día. Me han comentado que llevas bastante tiempo aquí encerrado con ese arrogante de Malfoy, debes de estar ya harto -terminó con una risita.

Harry no contestó. Se conformó con hacer un ademán vago de asentimiento con la cabeza, mientras se mordía la lengua. Salir con Cho no era precisamente lo primero que tenía pensado hacer cuando acabara la guerra, pero, prudentemente, decidió que podía esperar un tiempo antes de confesarle a su ex-novia que quien ahora ocupaba su mente las 24 horas del día era precisamente _ese arrogante de Malfoy_. También le habría encantado comentarle que tenía dudas acerca de quién de los dos era más arrogante, pero decidió que esa observación también podía ser aplazada. Cho era un valioso refuerzo para la Orden, y él era su jefe. El deber y la lucha contra Voldemort tenían la máxima prioridad.

- ¿Volvemos? -propuso Harry.

Se sintió aliviado cuando ella asintió con la cabeza. En un tenso silencio llegaron a la biblioteca y se introdujeron en su interior. Hermione ya había acomodado a los nuevos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Harry sonrió al ver cómo Neville se apartaba todo lo posible de Draco, que estaba sentado junto a él, aparentemente indiferente aunque, el Gryffindor lo sabía, disfrutando del miedo de Longbottom. Pero, cuando intentó encontrar la mirada cómplice del rubio, se topó con sus ojos inexpresivos y su expresión impenetrable.

No era el momento para enfrentarse a los celos del Slytherin, y ambos lo sabían. Intentó no dirigirse a él mientras daba la bienvenida a sus amigos, y, cuando se sentó para dejar que Hermione expusiera, con su habitual científica meticulosidad, los problemas actuales de la Orden, le observó con el rabillo del ojo.

Pero Draco no miró en su dirección, ni una sola vez.

X

Cada vez que alguien entraba al servicio de Lord Voldemort en la guarida de los mortífagos, el primer consejo que le daban era el que, irónicamente, se había convertido en el lema de uno de sus más acérrimos enemigos: alerta permanente. El mortífago debía desempeñar su tarea con la más absoluta eficiencia y sin descuidarse un solo momento. Y esto era así porque su amo tenía la facultad de aparecer de imprevisto, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y sin que nadie advirtiera su presencia hasta que su horrenda faz aparecía justo ante sus ojos. Más de un guardia había muerto porque Voldemort le había pillado amodorrado, distraído o, simplemente, apartando la mirada más de diez segundos seguidos del lugar que debía vigilar.

Cuando todavía era Tom Ryddle, el ahora Señor Tenebroso comprendió que nunca contaría con muchos partidarios, y que por eso debería de sacar el máximo provecho de los que tenía. Y lo hacía. Él era un sargento de hierro que mantenía siempre firme a su pequeño pero temible ejército. Él y su recia disciplina era lo que convertía a un grupo heterogéneo de aristócratas, botarates y sanguinarios asesinos en un cuerpo de élite capaz de salir victorioso de cualquier escarceo.

Uno de los lugares más fuertemente custodiados del lugar eran las habitaciones personales de Voldemort. Su vigilancia era siempre encomendada a los mortífagos más astutos y leales, pero, para sorpresa de todos, desde hacía unas semanas cumplían su trabajo allí dos jóvenes cuya inteligencia no era precisamente su cualidad más destacable. El estatus de Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe era más sorprendente todavía si se contaba con que sus padres habían caído en desgracia (el uno muerto y el otro medio loco), al igual que sus principales valedores, los Malfoy. Pero el Lord en persona los había llevado hasta ese puesto, y la opinión de Voldemort era la única en el mundo que no admitía discusión.

Vincent apoyó la cabeza en la pared con gesto cansado. Por su corpulencia, estar todo el día de pie montando guardia no le resultaba demasiado cómodo. El pisotón que Goyle le propinó llegó justo a tiempo; un segundo después de que Crabbe se enderezara, Voldemort apareció frente a ellos. Sus ojos rojizos se detuvieron por un instante en el rostro de Vincent, y el muchacho se preguntó si su señor había llegado a advertir su instante de debilidad. Por lo visto no era así, porque, afortunadamente para él, el Señor Tenebroso pasó de largo y se introdujo en su habitación.

Voldemort suspiró cuando quedó a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Echó una melancólica mirada al cesto donde dormía enroscada _Nagini_, y se maravilló de cómo él, el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos, podía echar tanto de menos a un simple animal.

Claro que el simple animal se había llevado consigo al otro barrio una parte de su alma.

Apretó los puños. Si tenía alguna duda acerca de si la Orden conocía su plan de los horcruxes, éste se había despejado con la muerte de _Nagini_. Llevaba dias cavilando, barruntando cuántos habrían descubierto... y destruido ya. Sabía que el guardapelo de Slytherin había sido encontrado... no por Dumbledore, sino por ese malnacido de Regulus Black, ese traidor a la sangre. Y lo sabía porque lo había descubierto justo después de hacerlo. Antes de morir, Regulus había confesado con la voz quebrada por el dolor haber dejado un guardapelo falso sustituyendo al antiguo. En una astuta jugada, Voldemort decidió no tocarlo. Cuando se enteró de que, gracias a su estratagema, Dumbledore se había debilitado hasta quedar medio muerto, su satisfacción casi compensó la ira que había sentido por la destrucción del horcrux.

Porque Albus Dumbledore bien valía un trozo de su alma.

Y con gusto daría todas las restantes si con ello consiguiera hacerse con la vida de su más ansiado enemigo, Harry Potter.

No ignoraba tampoco Voldemort que la muerte de Fenrir Greyback tenía algo que ver con los hocrux. Entre otras cosas, porque el pequeño frasco con su sangre no había sido encontrado colgado al cuello del difunto mortifago. Había enviado a Barty Crouch y a otros más a recuperar su cadáver antes de que esos muggles pudieran investigarlo. Y cuando sus dedos reptaron en el cuello de Greyback y lo descubrieron desnudo de todo adorno, esbozó una sonrisa con sus pequeños dientes puntiagudos y desiguales.

La misma que apareció en sus labios (o en lo que quedaba de ellos) mientras sacaba una vasija de un armario oscuro y húmedo. Imaginaba la actividad frenética de la Orden en aquellos momentos, sus conjeturas acerca del lugar donde se hallaba el horcrux que aún no habían destruido. Voldemort dejó escapar una suave risa que sonó más bien como un jadeo, mientras acercaba su varita a la superficie del pensadero.

La Orden creia que lo sabía todo.

Empezó a remover la sustancia, muy suavemente.

Probablemente pensaban que estaban siguiendo el camino correcto, que en poco tiempo podrían ir directamente a por él.

Un rostro apareció en el pensadero. Era el rostro de un bebé de un año. Después, se convirtió en el de un niño de cinco. En imágenes sucesivas el niño crecía, aprendía, se convertía en lo que actualmente era. Voldemort acercó el rostro aún más al pensadero. Le encantaban aquellas escenas. Las había visto miles de veces y nunca se cansaba. Era su película favorita.

La Orden creía tenerlo acorralado.. pero lo que nadie, ni siquiera sus propios mortífagos sabían, era que él guardaba un as secreto bajo la manga. Satisfecho, Voldemort se concentró en las imágenes que se sucedían en el pensadero, en las imágenes de la vida de Draco Lucius Malfoy: su preferido, su predilecto, su heredero.

Su creación.

X

- Draco, Hermione¿podéis venir un momento?

Los dos asintieron y salieron con Harry al pasillo. El Gryffindor cerró suavemente la puerta de la biblioteca para amortiguar el sonido de las voces de sus compañeros. Las explicaciones de Hermione les habían dejado sorprendidos, y Harry les había dejado unos minutos para que comentaran entre ellos todo lo que acababan de escuchar, y, de paso, empezaran a asimilarlo.

- ¿Hay algún lugar que pueda servirnos como sala de entrenamiento? -preguntó, girándose hacia Draco.

El Slytherin sonrió con suficiencia, y a punto estuvo de olvidar que seguía enfadado con Harry.

- ¿Que si hay una sala de entrenamiento aquí¿tú qué crees? Sólo que me temo que no es tan cómoda como la que usabais en el ED...

- ¿Cómo se llega a ella? -le cortó Harry bruscamente, y Draco arrugó la frente, pero contestó.

- Segunda planta, la última puerta al final de la escalera... ¿por?

Pero el Gryffindor ya se había girado hacia su mejor amiga.

- Hermione, espera cinco minutos y luego llévalos hasta allí. Necesito hablar un momento a solas con Draco¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió en silencio, y sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en los del Slytherin. A la astuta castaña no se le habia pasado por alto ni por un momento la incomodidad que latía entre ambos; no se habían mirado ni una sola vez a lo largo de la tarde. Sospechaba que algo tenía que ver la actitud de sus dos amigos con la presencia de cierta Ravenclaw que estaba sentada en segunda fila, sonriendo con coqueteria cada vez que Harry le hablaba, pero el momento no era el más adecuado para hacer preguntas, por lo que simplemente se dio la vuelta y volvió a la biblioteca.

El sonido de la puerta al volver a encajar sobre sus goznes provocó que Draco bajara la cabeza, incómodo. Ahora estaban solos en el pasillo, frente a frente.

- ¿Y bien?

- Vamos arriba -ordenó secamente Harry, dándose media vuelta.

Draco le siguió. Sus hombros se rozaron cuando empezó a caminar a su lado.

- ¿Se puede saber cuál es el problema, Malfoy? -espetó Harry, girando la cabeza para mirarle.

- ¿Que cuál es el problema? Chang prácticamente se te ha tirado encima¿y aún me preguntas que cuál es el problema? -replicó Draco en tono irritado.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa irónica, lo que hizo que su pareja alzara peligrosamente una ceja.

- Tenía que preguntártelo. Me resistía a admitir que de verdad estuvieras celoso de Cho Chang. Me cuesta creer que puedas estar celoso de Cho Chang. Me... me indigna pensar que estás celoso de Cho Chang. Por Merlín, Draco¡es ridículo!

- ¿Ridículo? -repitió el Slytherin, parando en seco.

- ¡Sí, ridículo! -espetó Harry.

- Saliste con ella -observó fríamente el rubio.

- Sí, y sin duda fue la relación más apasionada del año -respondió Harry en tono sarcástico- tanto que hasta hoy no me había dirigido la palabra.

- Pues parecía muy contenta de verte.

Harry abrió la boca, titubeó y volvió a cerrarla, y Draco esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo. Ni siquiera Harry podía negar eso. Le miró, desafiante, esperando la explicación que tenía que ofrecer el moreno.

- La verdad es que no me cuadra mucho su actitud -acabó respondiendo. Por el bien de Cho, mejor no confesarle a Draco que de hecho le había insinuado que volvieran a salir juntos.

- Ya. Y dime¿piensas decírselo?

- ¿El qué? -preguntó Harry, perplejo.

Draco soltó un pequeño resoplido.

- Que estamos juntos.

La proposición le dejó mudo. ¿Draco quería que Cho lo supiese? Durante unos instantes no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirándole con cara de idiota. El Slytherin sonrió irónicamente y se dio media vuelta para alcanzar el último tramo de escaleras.

- No hace falta que contestes, por tu expresión ya veo que ni siquiera te lo planteas.

Atónito, Harry se quedó durante unos segundos clavado en el rellano, siguiéndole con la mirada.

Draco no se molestó en mirar atrás. Avanzó por el pasillo y llegó a la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos, la única puerta de la casa que parecía a punto de salirse de sus propios goznes... sonrió con amargura al pensar en todos los herederos Malfoy que alguna vez se habían salido despedidos y habían chocado contra ella gracias a un hechizo formulado por sus propios padres.

De repente sintió que alguien le agarraba por los hombros y le daba la vuelta. No le había escuchado llegar hasta a él, y por eso estuvo a punto de gritar de sorpresa al ver el rostro de Harry a un palmo del suyo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me enfadé porque me enteré de que Hermione era miembro de la Orden y yo no? Tú me dijiste que tenía que madurar, que dejara de ser un crío y que asumiera mis responsabilidades. Pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora, Draco. Chang es un elemento valioso, te guste o no, y si le confieso lo que hay entre nosotros es posible que se sienta mal y se vaya -el Gryffindor se separó de él y agarró con decisión el pomo de la puerta-. Nos han dicho cientos de veces que no dejemos que nuestras relaciones personales perjudiquen nuestra estancia en la Orden. Snape mismo aguantó lo indecible por Dumbledore -giró la cabeza para mirarle, sólo un instante-. No me obliques a elegir entre ti y mi deber, Draco. Porque te juro que no sabría qué hacer.

Tras esto, Harry se encontró de lleno en una habitación de dimensiones enormes. A pesar de que ya empezaba a caer la tarde, los enormes ventanales característicos de la casa permitían que se filtrase la poca luz que aún quedaba, iluminando el lugar.

Harry reprimió un escalofrío.

Draco no había podido ser más exacto cuando puntualizó que su sala de entrenamientos no se parecía en nada a la que había utilizado el Ejército de Dumbledore.

- Merlín... -murmuró.

Escuchó vagamente los pasos de Draco a sus espaldas.

- Ya, no es precisamente un lugar muy acogedor.

Harry hizo una mueca. Aquel sitio era más que poco acogedor; era siniestro. Las paredes estaban provistas de grilletes, en las estanterías se alineaban extraños aparatos de metal oxidado en cuya utilidad Harry prefirió no pensar. Y...

- ¡¿Esa mancha de ahí es sangre?!

Draco no tuvo que seguir la dirección de su mirada para saber a qué se refería. Encendió una lámpara y la acercó a la pared: una mancha oscura se destacó justo al lado de uno de los grilletes.

- Es de un tío abuelo mío. Desobedeció a su padre, y lo mataron aquí mismo. Depués ordenó que nunca limpiaran esta mancha de aquí, como recordatorio del principal precepto de los Malfoy... la obediencia ciega al cabeza de familia.

Harry le escuchó suspirar. Tras un segundo de indecisión, Draco se acercó a él y le abrazó.

- Perdóname -murmuró- supongo que me asustaba la idea de perderte.

Harry le miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Nunca me perderás.

Se reconciliaron con un beso que a ambos les supo a poco, pero la voz de Hermione ya se filtraba en la habitación, proveniente del piso de abajo. Dejaron de abrazarse justo cuando escucharon los pasos que se acercaban a la puerta.

- ¿Se puede? -preguntó la castaña asomando la cabeza.

- Adelante.

Hermione sonrió, aliviada, mientras franqueaba el paso a los demás. La tensión, que antes se podia cortar con un cuchillo, había desaparecido completamente.

Inmediatamente los jóvenes miembros de la Orden empezaron a murmurar acerca de la tétrica habitación. La mancha oscura de la pared recibió más miradas que ninguna otra cosa, y Luna fue la única que no pareció afectada por el aspecto del lugar.

- ¿Para qué nos has traído hasta aquí? -preguntó Ron.

- Para entrenarnos -respondió Harry.

- ¿Entrenarnos? -repitió Seamus, perplejo.

- Como hacíamos en el ED. Ese entrenamiento nos salvó la vida en el Ministerio de Magia -recordó Harry mirando a Neville y a Luna, que inmediatamente asintieron- nunca está de mal recordar viejos hechizos. Sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta que el entrenamiento que los mortífagos reciben es muy superior al resto.

- ¿En qué te basas para decir eso? -intervino Cho. Harry alzó las cejas y la miró- quiero decir... algunos de nosotros ya estamos licenciados.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero al ver que Katie, Angelina y Alicia asentían en respuesta a las palabras de Cho, cambió de opinión. Una idea cruzó su mente, y la atrapó al vuelo.

Sigilosamente metió la mano en el bolsillo, rozando la varita con la punta de los dedos. Miró a Draco de refilón; el Slytherin estaba junto a él, levemente distraiído, probablemente sumido en los desagradables recuerdos que conservaba de aquel lugar.

Sacó la varita y le apuntó.

- ¡Imperio!

A Draco apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de recibir el impacto de la maldición. Harry le miró, impasible, con toda su confianza depositada en él.

- Cuéntanos cómo mataste a Dumbledore, Draco.

Los ojos del Slytherin se abrieron desorbitadamente. A través de ellos casi se podía ver la batalla entre las dos fuerzas que en ese momento le controlaban: el hechizo de Harry, y su propia voluntad. Lentamente, abrió la boca. El Gryffindor se obligó a no disminuir la intensidad de su hechizo, aunque Draco estuviera a punto de...

- ¡No! -aulló de repente, con una brusca sacudida.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó, apretó las mandíbulas y cerró los ojos, pero logró resistirse y no pronunciar ni una sílaba. Pasados unos segundos, Harry le liberó. No se molestó en contener una sonrisa de orgullo mientras Draco caía de rodillas en el suelo, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

Después dejó vagar la mirada por el resto de sus compañeros. Todos se encogieron y se apartaron, y más de uno contuvo el aliento cuando apuntó a Cho.

Los ojos de la Ravenclaw se detuvieron en la varita de Harry, y después se dirigieron a su rostro. Y entonces el Gryffindor vio cómo su boca se contraía en una muda mueca de terror.

- Angelina, prepárate -dijo rápidamente, apuntando hacia Angelina como si nada hubiera ocurrido. El suspiro de Cho fue audible para todos, y Angelina arqueó las cejas con sorpresa, pero asintió y en su rostro apareció una expresión de profunda concentración...

Un par de minutos después, Harry interrumpió el hechizo, después de haber hecho que Angelina recordara punto por punto una de sus más sangrantes derrotas en quidditch. Nadie sonrió siquiera. Todos los rostros estaban serios mientras Harry se acercaba a Draco y le ayudaba a levantarse.

- Esta es la diferencia entre nuestro entrenamiento y su entrenamiento. A Draco lo pillé completamente desprevenido, pero logró resistirse. Angelina ya es una bruja licenciada, tuvo tiempo de ponerse en guardia, pero no pudo aguantarlo -paseó la mirada por la habitación-. Espero que hayamos comprendido lo mucho que tenemos que trabajar para conseguir ponernos a su altura.

Todos asintieron, mientras se imaginaban que en poco tiempo tendrían que luchar contra los mismos magos que habían entrenado tan efectivamente a Draco. La idea les causó tal terror que nadie volvió a manifestar su malestar por tener que entrenarse.

Cuando volvieron a la planta baja para concluir la reunión, Harry reflexionó sobre el efecto que aquella demostración de fuerza había surtido en sus compañeros. Nadie reía ya y el grupo se mostraba más bien taciturno. Y, cuando llegó la hora de marcharse a sus casas, todos se despidieron de Draco con profundo respeto.

X

- ¿Cho?

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Hermione, consciente de que pisaba terreno peligroso, eligió cautelosamente las palabras antes de continuar.

- Ya me lo imaginaba. La verdad es que hoy ha estado actuando de una forma... -Hermione titubeó- ...bueno, no es que la conozca demasiado bien, pero...

- Prácticamente se ha echado a los brazos de Harry -gruñó Draco.

Hermione disimuló una sonrisa.

- Draco, no sé qué pretende Cho, pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que Voldemort ingresará en la Orden del Fénix antes de que Harry vuelva a sentir interés alguno por ella.

El Slytherin hizo un vago gesto de asentimiento, aunque interiormente reconoció que las palabras de Hermione le hacían sentir más tranquilo. En el inmenso silencio de la mansión, escuchó con claridad las risas de Ginny en el piso superior. Sabía que Harry estaría bromeando con los dos hermanos Weasley mientras fingían hacer alguna tarea, pero le dio igual. Había llegado a valorar el tiempo que pasaba a solas con Hermione en la biblioteca... que era mucho si se tenía en cuenta que Harry, Ron y Ginny aparentemente eran incapaces de estar más de una hora sentados, quietos y en silencio.

- No son sólo los celos -confesó finalmente mientras le daba vueltas a una pluma entre sus dedos-. Hay algo más. No sé por qué, pero no me gusta esa chica.

- ¿Y a quién sí? -bufó Hermione- ¿sabes que pensó que había algo entre Harry y yo?

Esta vez fue a Draco a quien le tocó disimular la sonrisa. Si Hermione no sabía que todo el colegio murmuraba acerca de la evidente complicidad que había entre ella y Harry, no iba a ser él quien se lo dijera. Y eso que más de una vez había escuchado a las chicas de su casa especular sobre el supuesto triángulo amoroso que formaban Potter, Granger y Weasley. Para ellas fue toda una sorpresa que Harry acabara con Chang... y para él fue toda una sorpresa descubrir que eso le molestaba.

- Les has dado una buena lección allí arriba -cambió bruscamente de tema Hermione- _nos_ has dado una buena lección. Aunque sería más correcto decir que nos has devuelto a la realidad... -suspiró- no sé si algún día podré llegar a tu nivel.

- No digas tonterías, eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido -replicó Draco frunciendo el ceño-. A lo mejor yo soy mejor en lucha porque llevan toda mi vida preparándome para servir en las filas de los mortífagos, pero fíjate, ni siquiera puedo imaginar dónde escondió mi padre el maldito bastón... ojalá pudiera volver a hablar con él, aunque sólo fuera para...

De repente, Draco enmudeció y se quedó rígido. Un segundo después se ponía en pie de un salto y se dirigía a la pared.

- ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?

- ¡Draco! -le llamó Hermione, siguiéndole. Sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amigo, y era una posibilidad que ella ya habia barajado... y desechado-. Sabes que el retrato de tu padre no te va a dar ninguna información. Es sólo una sombra, un recuerdo de lo que fue.

Para su sorpresa, Draco sonrió.

- No tengo la intención de preguntarle nada.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada, perpleja.

- ¿Entonces?

El Slytherin no contestó. Sacó la varita del bolsillo de la túnica y se encaró con el retrato de Lucius Malfoy.

- Voy a descolgarte, padre.

El aparentemente indiferente retrato volvió los ojos hacia su hijo de carne y hueso. A su lado, Abraxas Malfoy también giró la cabeza para mirar de refilón a su nieto.

- ¿Que has dicho, Draco?

- Que voy a descolgarte -repitió el aludido armándose de valor. De acuerdo, sólo era un retrato, un recuerdo de su padre, pero su voz fría y autoritaria aún conseguía imponerle, incluso aunque sabía que sólo era la voz de un espectro.

- ¿Vas a descolgarme¿por qué, hijo?

¿Era su imaginación o los labios de su padre se habían curvado levemente? Draco sujetó con fuerza la varita con una mano y se subió la manga de la túnica con la otra. Era el momento clave. Si su padre no aceptaba, no creía ser capaz de descolgarlo por sí solo... su magia era demasiado fuerte.

- Porque sé que proteges el bastón de Salazar Slytherin, padre.

Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Al mismo tiempo, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, y Harry Ron y Ginny irrumpieron en su interior... a tiempo para ver cómo Lucius reía suavemente mientras miraba a su heredero.

- Draco... eres mi único hijo, eres el último Malfoy, y aparte de traicionar al Señor Tenebroso, has llenado nuestra casa, la noble y antigua Mansión de los Malfoy de sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre -los tres recién llegados se habían quedado boquiabiertos. Miraron a Hermione, pero la castaña estaba totalmente impresionada por el retrato de Lucius, cuya voz gélida le helaba las entrañas-. Y por si fuera poco, has tenido la desfachatez de convertirle a él, nuestro mayor enemigo, el hombre a quien te entrené para que odiaras, no ya en tu aliado o tu amigo sino en tu amante. ¿Por qué tendría que dejarte acceder al bastón del fundador, al objeto mágico donde se encuentra parte del alma de nuestro señor?

Harry había escuchado suficiente para sentirse aterrorizado. Lucius se negaba. Recordó fugazmente el retrato de la madre de Sirius en Grimmauld Place, ése que ni todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix supieron descolgar... y sintió un acceso de rabia al pensar que el maldito Lucius Malfoy iba a seguir importunándoles incluso después de muerto.

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, Draco seguía sonriendo.

- Vas a hacerlo, padre -respondió sin amilanarse, en tono respetuoso pero firme y seguro- y vas a hacerlo porque me quisiste lo suficiente para dejar que el Señor Tenebroso te matara.

Media docena de Malfoys contuvieron la respiración en sus respectivos cuadros. Lucius alzó un poco la barbilla, en esa mirada tan característica de la familia, ese gesto que su único hijo también había heredado...

...y correspondió a la sonrisa de Draco.

- Tan sólo ten cuidado, hijo.

- Lo tendré -prometió Draco. Después, apuntó al retrato con la varita y gritó-: _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

Pasó un interminable segundo hasta que el retrato se descolgó dócilmente, y, guiado por el movimiento de la varita de Draco, acabó depositado suavemente en el suelo.

En la pared apareció un estrecho hueco, un pequeño nicho, en el centro del lugar que antes ocupaba el cuadro.

Y en él se veía perfectamente la silueta de un viejo estuche de raído cuero.

Draco no supo quién lo hizo bajar, si Harry, Hermione o él mismo. Sólo supo que de repente, el estuche alargado estaba en el suelo. Y que todos se precipitaban hacia él, aún sin poder creer que tuvieran el preciado objeto frente a sus ojos.

- ¡¡QUIETOS!!

El grito histérico de Hermione les hizo parar en seco. Todos la contemplaron atónitos mientras se arrodillaba junto a la funda del bastón, pero la castaña se limitó a pasar, no sin cierto temor, la punta del dedo índice por unos extraños grabados que estaban marcados en el cuero mientras musitaba algo en voz baja.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó al fin Harry, impaciente.

- Runas antiguas -respondió vagamente Hermione.

- ¿Y qué dicen? -insistió Ron.

Su novia no contestó. Leyó una vez más la inscripción, acercando la punta de la nariz a la funda, pero aparentemente sin la menor intención de abrirla.

Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar a sus amigos, el miedo y la decepción estaban presentes a partes iguales en sus ojos.

- Es una vieja y poderosa maldición... afectará a quien abra el estuche...

- ¿Y qué significa eso?

- Que, para alcanzar el bastón... uno de nosotros tendrá que morir.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Hola¿qué tal? Como la mayoría sabréis, lo de Regulus no es mío, es una teoría ya confirmada, pero hace tiempo alguien en un comentario me pidió que aclarara lo de RAB, así que aquí lo tenéis. Pues eso, gracias por estar ahí, hasta el próximo capítulo :) 


	15. La muñeca rota

**Capítulo 14: La muñeca rota**

- ¡En guardia, Weasley!

- Contigo siempre lo estoy, Malfoy.

Draco dio un paso al frente y le lanzó un hechizo de desarme. Ron, con una rapidez sorprendente, se protegió a tiempo con un encantamiento escudo. Sin embargo, la magia del Slytherin era mucho más poderosa que la suya, y, aunque no le arrancó su varita, sí le hizo caer de espaldas al suelo.

Harry suspiró y se preparó para decirle a Draco que diera por finalizado el entrenamiento antes de que la salud de su mejor amigo sufriera las consecuencias de un enfrentamiento directo con el taimado Slytherin. Pero, para su sorpresa, Ron rodó sobre sí mismo, y, aún desde el suelo, y le devolvió el maleficio a Malfoy.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Draco no se vio en apuros pero sí sorprendido. Por un momento, las fuerzas se equilibraron y Ron se puso en pie mientras el rubio se protegía. Después, se miraron, midiendo las distancias.

- No esperaba que fueras tan bueno, Weasley.

- Tú siempre esperas menos de los demás, Malfoy.

- Sí... -contestó Draco, retador, alzando su varita en dirección al pelirrojo- sobre todo de ti.

Las orejas de Ron adquirieron el mismo color que su pelo, pero la burla de su enemigo no consiguió hacerle perder la sangre fría. Al menos, no en ese momento...

Cuando, diez minutos más tarde, su amigo mordió por fin el polvo, Harry hubiera besado a Draco allí mismo y enfrente de todos.

Cruzó la mirada con Hermione. Ambos se leyeron el pensamiento. Había sido increíble, había sido fantástico, había sido... el mejor entrenamiento que había presenciado en toda su vida.

Y todo, gracias a Draco.

Harry era consciente de que el Slytherin tenía tanto que enseñar a sus compañeros como él, por eso le había propuesto, aquella mañana, ayudarle a dirigir el entrenamiento que había programado para esa misma tarde. Draco había aceptado, no muy ilusionado. Sabía cómo entrenaba Harry, y la idea de corregir una y otra vez los movimientos de varita de Neville no le entusiasmaba.

Sin embargo, en cuanto empezaron a volar las maldiciones en la antigua sala de entrenamiento de los Malfoy, Draco inventó sobre la marcha su propio método de de aprendizaje.

Harry había enseñado a luchar a sus compañeros en el ED. Lo habia hecho aunando grandes dosis de esfuerzo, conocimientos y, sobre todo, paciencia. Había repetido mil veces cada instrucción; las había gritado, incluso. Sus amigos eran buenos magos, pero pésimos combatientes. Les faltaba el instinto que a él le sobraba. Sabían atacar, pero no contraatacar. Y, sobre todo, les costaba mantenerse siempre en guardia.

Por eso su rostro se llenó de estupor cuando comprobó que, en una sola tarde, Draco había conseguido inculcar en sus compañeros lo que él no había logrado en todas las sesiones del ED. Porque rápidamente ambos habían asumido su papel: Harry era el profesor paciente que explicaba las cosas una y otra vez; Draco era el canalla que les atacaba cuando estaban desprevenidos y les hostigaba hasta la extenuación. Y ambos métodos se complementaban. A medida que avanzaba la tarde y cuando cada uno de ellos fue abatido por sorpresa al menos tres veces por el astuto Slytherin, Harry comprobó que ya nadie se despistaba, que nadie perdía la calma, y, sobre todo, que no se quedaban mirando con cara de idiota a su enemigo desde el suelo cuando les derribaban por primera vez, sino que se levantaban como podían y seguían luchando.

- Pon un Slytherin en tu vida -murmuró.

- O en tus entrenamientos -añadió Hermione.

Y si había pensado que el miedo, el odio que algunos de ellos sentían por Draco iba a ser un impedimento, se equivocó. Parecía que todos se esforzaban al máximo sólo por conseguir hacerle un rasguño, por hacer sentir algo de dolor al que durante seis años había sido el intratable príncipe de Slytherin. Evidentemente, ninguno lo consiguió, pero fue un buen comienzo. Todos se esforzaban más cuando luchaban contra Draco que cuando lo hacían contra Harry mismo. El mejor ejemplo era Ron, al que en ese momento Draco ayudaba a...

Harry volvió bruscamente en sí y parpadeó.

No, no era una alucinación. Draco le había tendido su mano a Ron para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, y el pelirrojo, sorprendentemente, la había aceptado.

- Buen trabajo, Weasley. Pero no te confíes, porque aún te queda mucho por aprender.

- No te precupes, Malfoy, entrenaré entrenaré y entrenaré hasta el glorioso día en el que sea capaz de vencerte.

La sonrisa de Draco dejaba muy claro que no pensaba que aquello llegara a suceder nunca. Harry centró su atención de nuevo en Ron, a quien ese momento Hermione felicitaba. Parecía mucho más relajado.

Pensó que había enfocado mal el problema de Draco y Ron. A lo mejor lo que el pelirrojo necesitaba para empezar a llevarse bien con el rubio era, precisamente, desquitarse un poco de todas las humillaciones que le había hecho padecer.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo le miraba. Bruscamente volvió de nuevo a la realidad, para encontrarse con Draco frente a él.

- ¿Qué?

- Estaba retando a nuestro gran líder a un duelo -repitió Draco- eso siempre y cuando decidas permanecer con nosotros en vez de volver a perderte en tu mundo.

- ¿Un duelo?

Draco sonrió. Colocándose en posición, apoyó la varita en la frente.

- ¿Asustado, Potter?

Harry se encontró incapaz de negarse. Se colocó frente a él, recordando la primera vez que se había enfrentado en un duelo formal a un niñato de pelo rubio engominado bajo la atenta mirada de Lockhart y Snape.

- Más quisieras.

X

Veinte minutos después, el grupo de jóvenes bajaba la escalera de la Mansión Malfoy, cansados y exhaustos pero satisfechos. No sólo habían mejorado bastante, sino que habían tenido la oportunidad de terminar el entrenamiento presenciando una pelea épica. Hacía cuatro años que no veían a Potter y a Malfoy pelear frente a frente, y más de uno lamentó que su primer duelo hubiese sido interrumpido de una forma tan brusca por el descubrimiento de que Harry hablaba pársel.

Los dos protagonistas de la contienda se quedaron algo rezagados, lo justo para que nadie advirtiera que sus hombros se rozaban y sus manos hacían más que eso.

- Has mejorado mucho, gatito -murmuró Draco, secándose el sudor que le perlaba la frente. Tenía el pelo ligeramente húmedo, y Harry tuvo que contener el impulso de agarrarle de la cintura y comérselo a besos.

- Tú tampoco has estado mal -admitió el moreno.

Hermione y Ron, que iban justo delante para proporcionarles cierta intimidad, no pudieron evitar escuchar la observación y compartir una sonrisa irónica. ¿Que no había estado mal? Había sido alucinante. Pocas veces habían tenido la oportunidad de ver a Harry medirse con alguien de su misma destreza -al menos, no sin temer por su vida- y ambos se habían quedado boquiabiertos ante la exhibición de magia que habían llevado a cabo los dos oponentes. En el mismo instante en el que se habían dado la espalda y habían empezado a recorrer los pasos reglamentarios, los amantes se habían convertido de nuevo en enemigos. Y habían luchado como tal; intentando no ponerse en peligro, pero al mismo tiempo sin darse cuartel.

Durante un cuarto de hora, las maldiciones y las contramaldiciones habían volado por la sala de entrenamiento, mientras Gryffindor y Slytherin procuraban ponerse el uno a cubierto del otro. Sus fuerzas estaban muy parejas; Harry era un luchador nato con gran instinto y poderosa magia, pero Draco había sido entrenado duramente desde su más tierna niñez, y tenía un mayor conocimiento en magia oscura. El talento natural del uno era compensado por la disciplina del otro, por lo que la lucha tenía visos de ser interminable. Y lo hubiera sido, de no haber mediado Hermione. Cuando quedó patente que ninguno de los dos iba a dejarse vencer y que ninguno de los dos se había acercado siquiera al punto en el que estarían lo suficientemente cansados como para no continuar, la castaña interrumpió la pelea y señaló que indudablemente habían llegado a un justo y merecido empate.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, la sonrisa de ambos se borró instantáneamente. Los jóvenes miembros de la Orden contemplaban con curiosidad el objeto que había sido cuidadosamente depositado en el centro de la enorme mesa de comedor de la familia Malfoy. La idea de que sus amigos estuvieran tan cerca de aquella cosa les ponía los pelos de punta, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que media docena de elfos domésticos con el uniforme negro reglamentario seguían en su posición, custodiando el bastón. Cuando Neville se acercó demasiado, un joven elfo le agarró de la pernera del pantalón y le obligó a retroceder. Draco suspiró aliviado. Longbottom, ayudado por su legendaria torpeza, era perfectamente capaz de ingeniárselas para caer encima de la funda del bastón y abrirla.

- Apartaos de él -gruñó, llegando junto a la mesa. Dennis Creevey le miró con miedo, y obedeció- es muy peligroso.

- ¿Qué pensáis hacer con él? -preguntó Angelina.

- Es una buena pregunta -admitió Ginny, que, a una mirada de Draco, cogió delicadamente del brazo a Neville y se apresuró a apartarlo de allí.

- ¿Creéis que es verdad? -preguntó Seamus- ¿creéis que si lo abrimos moriremos? Es decir... ¿él puede hacer eso?

- Puede hacerlo, te lo aseguro.

Quien había hablado era Katie Bell, que se había alejado de la mesa tanto como su propia dignidad se lo permitía. Su expresión horrorizada hablaba por sí sola; Katie había estado a punto de morir por culpa de un objeto similar.

Un objeto que casualmente le había hecho llegar el Slytherin que estaba de pie junto a Harry.

El Gryffindor se alegró de que su ex compañera de equipo no conociera tal hecho. Ya había demasiados rencores entre Draco y los restantes miembros de la Orden como para añadir más leña al fuego.

- Me he pasado la mañana revisando la inscripción -intervino con delicadeza Hermione- y eso es lo que dice. La verdad es que es algo que no me extraña, si tenemos en cuenta cuál es la mentalidad de Voldemort. Para acceder a uno de los horcruxes ya destruídos había que pagar un tributo de sangre. Ahora... ahora nos pide que le entreguemos una vida. Y tiene lógica, si pensamos que éste sin duda es uno de los objetos que él más valoró. Desde luego, sea verdadero o falso ninguno de nosotros va a abrirlo para averiguarlo.

- Tarde o temprano habrá que hacerlo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco al ver quién había hablado. ¡El licántropo y sus siempre inesperadas apariciones!

Los jóvenes miembros de la Orden se reagruparon inmediatamente, y el Slytherin movió la cabeza con indulgencia al ver sus miradas cargadas de respeto dirigirse a su ex profesor.

- ¿Quiere hacerlo usted?

Harry giró el cuello tan bruscamente que Draco hubiera jurado haber escuchado crujir sus huesos. Estaba atónito; sabía que Draco aún le guardaba cierto resentimiento a Remus, pero de ahí a lo que acababa de sugerir...

Sin embargo, el ex profesor, tras un instante de sorpresa, soltó una carcajada. Draco, que tenía una sonrisa de desafío apenas insinuada en los labios, ni se inmutó.

- Eres igual que Severus, chico -observó Lupin, y, por extraño que pareciera, parecía feliz de ello.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no va a aceptar el reto? -contestó el rubio, mordaz.

- Nadie va a aceptar ningún reto, señor Malfoy -intervino otra voz, una voz severa que todos conocían muy bien. McGonagall acababa de salir de la chimenea-. Esto no es un juego.

- Y nadie lo sabe mejor que él, Minerva -repuso Lupin con suavidad pero con firmeza.

McGonagall titubeó. No estaba acostumbrada a que interrumpieran sus regañinas. Súbitamente pareció recordar que ya no estaba en Hogwarts, y que aquellos revoltosos niños a los que solía vigilar atentamente mientras correteaban por el colegio se habían transformado súbitamente, por obra y gracia de Lord Voldemort, en adultos.

- Tienes razón, Remus. Señor Malfoy, gracias por ofrecer su casa a la Orden.

- Draco, por favor -pidió el Slytherin con un asentimiento de cabeza- y bienvenida, profesora McGonagall.

- McGonagall -pidió ella a su vez, con una ligera mueca- ya no estamos en Hogwarts. Y me parece que no volveremos a estarlo.

- ¿Van a cerrar el colegio? -exclamó Ginny.

- ¿Es que Remus no os lo contó? -replicó McGonagall, mirando brevemente al licántropo- ¡él cree que la copa de Hufflepuff puede estar en la Cámara de los Secretos de Salazar Slytherin!

- ¿Y? -repuso Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y? -repitió la jefa de su casa, incrédula- ¡por Merlín, Harry, ese diario casi te mata, y ese bastón va a acabar con uno de nosotros¿Quién sabe lo que el penúltimo horcrux puede hacernos cuando estemos en Hogwarts?

El rostro habitualmente impertérrito de McGonagall estaba congestionado, y sus alumnos la miraron atónitos. La presencia de la subdirectora de Hogwarts había sido una constante severa pero al mismo tiempo tranquilizadora, una guía firme que cuidaba de que sus alumnos no se descarriaran. Nunca la habrían imaginado tan preocupada, tan insegura de su propia capacidad como nueva directora de Hogwarts.

- Hay una solución para ese problema -intervino Harry, tras unos segundos de silencio.

Minerva le miró, furibunda, y aquel imbécil de diecisiete años le sonrió con falsa inocencia, consciente de que la estricta jefa de Gryffindor le quería como nunca había querido a ningún otro alumno.

Ella sabía lo que Harry iba a proponer. Le habría gustado pensar que lo sabía porque le conocía muy bien, porque le había visto crecer año tras año, porque había seguido su aprendizaje de cerca y se había alegrado secretamente con sus primeros éxitos a la par que había sufrido cuando le había visto herido y postrado en la enfermería. Pero la realidad es que lo sabía porque Harry era absolutamente previsible; y porque en el fondo del corazón de aquel león lo que latía, por encima de todo, era una insaciable sed de aventuras.

- Sí, entrar en la Cámara de Slytherin -se adelantó, endureciendo el tono de voz.

- Para lo cual les hace falta un hablante de pársel... -añadió Harry, astuto.

- ...que no vas a ser tú -concluyó Lupin, alzando las cejas.

- ¿Acaso conocen a alguien más que hable pársel? -preguntó el moreno, cruzándose de brazos.

La mirada de resignación que compartieron Remus y Minerva contestó por sí sola.

- Yo sí.

Esta vez fue la vieja profesora la que sonrió al ver la forma en la que Potter se giró hacia Malfoy. Y la forma en la que Malfoy correspondió la mirada de Potter. Contuvo a tiempo un suspiro resignado, pues ante sí tenía la evidencia de lo que hasta ese momento se había negado a creer. Y es que cuando los ojos del Slytherin perdieron completamente su frialdad al encontrarse con los verdes de Potter, supo a ciencia cierta que Remus no le había engañado.

- ¿Tú conoces a un hablante de pársel? -preguntó el Gryffindor, atónito.

Malfoy alzó las cejas cuando miró a su alrededor y sólo vio expresiones de profunda sorpresa.

- Soy un Slytherin. Normalmente, los hablantes de pársel suelen acabar en mi casa. Es una cualidad demasiado rara y valiosa como para que un vulgar Gryffindor la desaproveche -contestó mirando fijamente a Harry.

Éste, sin embargo, dejó pasar deliberadamente el guante de desafío que acababa de lanzarle el rubio. Estaba demasiado intrigado.

- ¿Quién?

- ¡No sólo quién! -intervino Hermione, que había permanecido extrañamente callada durante todo el rato-. Si es de Slytherin, no accederá fácilmente a ayudarnos, Draco.

- Lo hará -repuso el rubio.

- ¿Quién es? -repitió Harry.

Draco titubeó.

- Pansy Parkinson.

- ¿Parkinson? -exclamaron al unísono Hermione, Lupin y McGonagall. Un coro de murmullos siguió a la sorprendente revelación.

- ¿Pansy¿Piensas que ella traicionará a Voldemort por ti? -replicó Hermione, incrédula.

- Los Parkinson son una de las familias más fieles al lado oscuro -observó Lupin.

- Lo hará -repitió de nuevo Draco, armándose de paciencia- si yo se lo pido, lo hará.

- Tú no vas a pedírselo, porque tú no vas a salir de aquí -le recordó Harry.

Draco cayó en la cuenta de que el moreno llevaba razón. Si salía de la Mansión Malfoy, se exponía a que el Ministerio lo detectara y le atrapara. Eso, si no lo hacían antes los mortífagos...

O si Pansy misma no le entregaba a ellos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con su amiga. ¿Qué pensaría la joven Slytherin de él, en esos momentos?

Apesadumbrado, asintió con la cabeza.

- Entonces, me parece que tenemos un problema.

X

- No podemos acceder al bastón. No podemos acceder a la copa. ¿Alguien me dice que podemos hacer, aparte de nada?

Harry remarcó sus palabras dando un puñetazo en la mesa, y Hermione y Ron se miraron. Y sonrieron.

- ¿Qué? -gruñó el moreno.

- Nada -contestó Hermione aguantando la risa.

- Es que hacía tiempo que no te veíamos así -comentó el pelirrojo dándole un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro- tan... tan... -miró a su novia en busca de ayuda.

- Tan Harry -apuntó ella.

- Eso. Empezaba a preocuparme. Ya he aceptado lo tuyo con el hurón, no pienses mal -aclaró alzando las cejas- pero sería horrible que te hubiera enseñado a reprimir tus ataques de ira. Ya no serías tú.

Ron le miró, muy serio, y Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

- ¿Te estás quedando conmigo, Ron?

Un instante después, los tres reían. Harry sintió su rabia, su frustración, evaporarse como por ensalmo. Sí, tenía un problema, un tremendo problema, pero con Ron y Hermione a su lado siempre conseguía, tarde o temprano, encontrar solución a todo. Y ahora además tenía al maestro de las artes oscuras para echarles una mano. Aunque fuera al cuello.

- Creo que todo esto me viene grande... -comentó, moviendo la cabeza con desesperación pero aún con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Al contrario -repuso Hermione, inclinándose sobre la mesa- este reto está hecho para ti.

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

- Para ti y para el idiota al que ahora metes en tu cama. Por cierto¿dónde se supone qué está?

- Duchándose -contestó mecánicamente Harry. Al hacerlo, la imagen mental de Draco, tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo y enjabonándose bajo el chorro de agua caliente apareció ante sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Está duchándose¿y qué haces tú perdiendo el tiempo aquí?

Harry se quedó mirando a su amigo, boquiabierto.

- ¡Ron! -le regañó Hermione, ruborizándose.

- ¿Desde cuándo haces bromas sobre eso? -preguntó Harry, recordando cómo el pobre Ron se había puesto colorado días antes cuando Draco le había besado frente a todos.

- Desde que me he desquitado de seis años de humillaciones -contestó el Weasley con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha.

- Ron, te ha vapuleado él a ti. Varias veces -observó Hermione.

- Sí -contestó el pelirrojo sin perder el buen humor- pero, a excepción de Harry, he sido el contrincante que más le ha durado. Y eso ya me compensa de todas las veces que me dejó en ridículo en Hogwarts.

- Vais a tener que pelearos más a menudo -dijo Harry.

- Por mí, encantado.

- Y por él seguro que también -apostilló Hermione.

X

Draco ya estaba duchado y vestido, pero aún seguía en su habitación, revolviendo en los cajones de su armario. Llevaba un buen rato meditando acerca del problema de Pansy, y creía haber dado con la solución. Pero antes tenía que encontrar la dichosa... ¿dónde demonios la habría puesto? Recordaba haberla escondido bien; era un objeto demasiado desconcertante como para que se arriesgara a que Lucius pusiera sus ojos en él.

Al fin, sus dedos toparon con un trozo de plástico blando que se deformaba bajo su tacto, y supo que la había encontrado.

Dando un tirón, la sacó.

Era una muñeca. Draco la recordaba más grande, pero supuso que era porque, la última vez que la había tenido en sus manos, él era poco más que un crío crecidito. Era una muñeca anodina, fea y rota; le faltaba un ojo y el pelo, que algún día fuera liso, no era sino una masa encrespada de material sintético.

Pero era la muñeca de Pansy. Su única amiga. El objeto preciado que un día, cuando ambos eran un par de niños enfrentados prematuramente a un problema que les sobrepasaba, ella le había entregado para que la pusiera a salvo de las destructivas garras del monstruo con el que compartía apellido y sangre. Sin saber que su amigo Draco también lograría protegerla a ella.

Su mirada se posó en la foto situada encima de su escritorio, la foto en la que salían Pansy y él. En su día, le había dicho a Harry que ella era lo más parecido a una amiga. Había mentido, deliberadamente: Pansy era más que eso, desde el mismo instante en el que el joven Malfoy había matado por ella.

Con un suspiro de nostalgia, agarró firmemente la muñeca y salió de su habitación. Y con gesto seguro llamó a la puerta de la habitación de los invitados.

- ¿Ginny?

Segundos después le llegó amortiguada la voz de ella.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hablar contigo -contestó escuetamente Draco. Habría sido un buen momento para sacar a colación cierto comentario que guardaba en la recámara acerca de los Gryffindors y su necesidad de que les fuera explicado hasta lo más evidente, pero se mordió la lengua. La pelirroja le caía bien.

- ¿Acerca de qué?

- Los dos lo sabemos muy bien -contestó, apoyando la frente contra la puerta-. Harry no te lo dijo¿verdad?

Sonrió victorioso cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. Instantes después, ésta se abría, y el rostro circunspecto de Ginny aparecía en el umbral.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por la cara que se te quedó ayer, cuando el retrato de mi padre mencionó que Harry y yo éramos amantes -contestó él, aprovechando para colarse en el interior de la habitación. Ginny le miró, y por su expresión Draco adivinó que había acertado.- El muy idiota debió decírtelo personalmente. Imagino que no se atrevió.

- Tú tampoco te atreviste.

- Ya... -admitió Draco, recordando cómo deliberadamente dejaba siempre de incomodar a Ron cuando su hermana aparecía en escena- supongo que yo tampoco estoy libre de culpa.

Ginny suspiró y movió la cabeza.

- Eso da igual, Draco. No importa...

- Sí importa -replicó el Slytherin, encarándose con ella- importa, y lo sé porque pasé exactamente por la misma situación que tú¿recuerdas?

Ginny asintió; apreciaba la ironía de la situación, el hecho de que Draco hubiera sufrido cuando Harry estaba con ella y que ella ahora sufriera porque él estaba con Draco.

- Con una sutil diferencia -repuso, no obstante, mirando al rubio a los ojos- a ti te quiere de verdad.

Draco asintió con gesto solemne.

- Eso espero. Pero ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado del otro.

- Nadie ha dicho que...

- Apenas te hemos visto desde ayer -cortó Draco- ¿crees que no se ha dado cuenta?

Ginny titubeó, y se sonrojó ligeramente. Era cierto. Pese a sus palabras, pese a la reacción que había tenido cuando Harry le había confesado que estaba enamorado de Draco, se había sentido morir cuando, tan bruscamente, el retrato de Lucius Malfoy le había revelado que su ex novio ya era oficialmente la pareja del Slytherin.

- Sé que debería olvidarme de él -murmuró la pelirroja, apartando la mirada- pero no puedo. Intenté volver con Dean, pero ni siquiera estuvimos juntos una semana. No funcionó -suspiró-, no sé si algún día seré capaz...

Se detuvo bruscamente cuando Draco la agarró por los hombros. Su mirada, gris e intensa, se clavó en sus ojos marrones.

- Te necesita, Ginny. Y nada en el mundo podrá cambiar eso -Ginny estaba tan asombrada que no se dio cuenta de que el rubio ponía un objeto en sus manos. Cuando bajó la cabeza, se encontró con la muñeca-. Y yo necesito que hagas algo por él.

X

- ¿Pretendes que mi hermana se arriesgue a ir a ese nido de mortífagos llevando sólo como protección esa andrajosa muñeca?

Harry se frotó las sienes y miró a Hermione.

- Y yo pensaba que empezaban a llevarse bien... -susurró en el oído de la castaña.

- Lamento que tu corto cerebro no pueda llegar a asimilar el concepto, Weasley, pero esto es más que una andrajosa muñeca.

- ¡Oh, déjate de ironías, Malfoy! -gruñó Ron, avanzando hasta encararse con él. Draco no se amilanó, y le miró imperturbable-. Mi cerebro sólo interpreta lo que ven mis ojos, y lo que ven mis ojos no es más que un juguete que hace tiempo que debería estar en la basura.

- Del cual Pansy se acordará.

- Eso no lo sabes a ciencia cierta. Y tampoco sabes si, a pesar de eso, ella accederá a ayudarnos.

Ginny escogió aquel momento para intervenir.

- Voy a ir, Ron.

- No, no vas a ir -repuso su hermano en tono firme.

- ¡Tú no eres quién para decidir lo que hago o lo que dejo de hacer! -protestó la pelirroja, poniéndose en pie de un salto, indignada.

- ¡Soy tu hermano mayor! -replicó Ron, olvidando al Slytherin para mirar a Ginny- ¡ya hemos tenido un entierro en la familia, Ginny, no quiero que haya otro!

La sombra de Bill, que en realidad nunca había llegado a abandonarles del todo, se instaló visiblemente entre los dos hermanos. Draco agachó la cabeza y retrocedió para sentarse junto a Harry admitiendo que él ya no pintaba nada en aquella disputa. Hermione, con los codos apoyados en la mesa, simplemente esperó.

- Yo me siento orgullosa de lo que hizo -contestó, al fin, Ginny, clavando en Ron sus ojos húmedos- me siento orgullosa de que mi hermano mayor muriera como un valiente. Y si ir a hablar con Parkinson es lo único que de momento puedo hacer por la Orden... -ladeó la cabeza y cogió la vieja muñeca que seguía encima de la mesa, balanceándola ante las narices de Ron- ...no voy a huir de mi deber, te guste o no, Ron.

Durante unos segundos nadie habló. Los dos hermanos se miraron, el uno estupefacto y la otra aún desafiante y retadora. Harry se alegró cuando la voz de la razón -también conocida como Hermione Granger- se puso en pie.

- Ron, quizá tus dudas se disiparían si Draco nos contara qué misterio se esconde tras esa muñeca.

- ¡Ah, no! -exclamó el Slytherin, levantándose como un resorte- ¡ni hablar!

- ¿Ni hablar? -repitió Ron, incrédulo- ¡Ginny tiene derecho a saber por qué arriesga su vida!

- Pansy tiene una deuda conmigo, ya os lo he dicho. Y esa muñeca se lo recordará.

- ¿Tan horrible es?

La voz pertenecía a Harry y Draco no pudo menos que bajar la cabeza y contestarle.

- Fue horrible para ella.

- Lo entiendo, pero Ron y Ginny tienen derecho a saberlo.

- ¡Nadie tiene derecho a...!

- Me parece que no me has entendido, Draco -Harry se puso pesadamente en pie y colocó las manos en los hombros del Slytherin-. Si Ginny va a la casa de los Parkinson, será en calidad de enviada de la Orden del Fénix. Y yo, que ahora soy el jefe de la Orden, no pienso autorizar esa misión a no ser que me expliques por qué Pansy, que a todas luces era una mortífaga en potencia, va a dejarlo todo sólo porque una traidora a la sangre le diga que su amigo, el fugitivo que renegó de Voldemort, la necesita para llevar a cabo un plan sumamente peligroso para su vida.

Draco supo que estaba en un callejón sin salida. El tono de Harry era amable pero firme, y por la forma en la que le miraba, el Slytherin comprendió que hablaba en serio.

- Nada de lo que digas saldrá de aquí -intervino Hermione. Draco miró con desconfianza a los dos pelirrojos, que asintieron para corroborar las palabras de la castaña- sabemos guardar secretos, Draco.

- Eso espero -rezongó el rubio, derrotado, dejándose caer de nuevo en la silla. Inmediatamente los demás tomaron asiento a su alrededor-, no es algo fácil de contar. Y Pansy se moriría si llegara a intuir que alguien más que yo lo sabe.

Nadie contestó, pero los rostros que le rodeaban mostraban la solemnidad suficiente como para convener a Draco de que ninguno de aquellos cuatro impulsivos leones pensaba irse de la lengua. Miró la muñeca que Ginny aún sujetaba entre sus manos.

- Pansy tenia un hermano -empezó, sintiendo el dolor al desenterrar los recuerdos que había creído dejar atrás hacía mucho, mucho tiempo-. Justin Parkinson. Nos llevaba bastantes años; cuando nosotros entramos a Hogwarts, él ya estaba en sexto.

- ¿En serio? No recuerdo haber escuchado hablar nunca del hermano de Pansy... -comentó Hermione.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

- Ya. Es que se odiaban a muerte.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Ginny.

- Pansy y yo crecimos juntos -explicó con voz queda el Slytherin, aplazando la pregunta de la pelirroja-. Formábamos parte de la misma pandilla de hijos de mortífagos: ella, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott, yo... Nuestros padres se conocían desde siempre, y nosotros, sus hijos, jugábamos juntos... al menos, cuando mi padre me lo permitía, claro. Todos le prestábamos mucha atención, porque era la única chica del grupo y sentíamos la necesidad de protegerla. Para mí, ella era una más... hasta que empezamos a crecer. Supongo que Pansy y yo maduramos muy deprisa, y ya no nos interesaban los mismos juegos que al resto. Empezamos a hablar más y nos convertimos en amigos íntimos -Draco tomó aire lentamente-. Un día, estábamos conversando en nuestro rincón favorito, con la carta de admisión en Hogwarts en la mano, cuando ella se echó a llorar. Teníamos once años...

X

_- ¿Qué te pasa, Pansy¿es que no quieres ir a Hogwarts?_

_El pobre chico, paralizado, miraba cómo su mejor y única amiga lloraba con desesperación, allí, a la sombra de unos árboles junto al jardín de Narcissa. Era su lugar favorito, el sitio donde los dos podían tumbarse en el césped tranquilamente y hablar sin temor a que nadie les molestara._

_Pansy negó con la cabeza y Draco empezó a sentirse incómodo. Su amiga era dura como una roca, y nunca la había visto llorar. De hecho, nunca había visto llorar a ninguna chica, ni siquiera a su madre. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo debía reaccionar, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que tenía que hacer algo._

_Impulsivamente, separó la distancia que la separaba de ella y la abrazó. Durante un momento temió que Pansy le rechazara, como la había visto rechazar a los chicos mayores de que vez en cuando se acercaban a ella, pero su amiga le rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos y enterró la cabeza en su pecho. Draco se limitó a mantener el abrazo, sintiendo que había hecho lo correcto; el llanto de ella remitía, las sacudidas de su cuerpo eran menos acentuadas, y poco después levantó la cabeza y le miró._

_- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó él- ¿por qué no quieres ir al colegio¿no quieres hacer magia¿no quieres ir a Slytherin?_

_A su pesar, Pansy sonrió. Draco llevaba semanas hablando sin parar sobre Hogwarts, sobre la magia, sobre Slytherin. Pansy sabía que su amigo soñaba con el momento en el que se pusiera por primera vez la túnica con el escudo de la serpiente en el pecho, sabía que ansiaba que llegara el instante de poder defender, al fin, la casa a la que orgullosamente había pertenecido toda su familia. Llevaban semanas planeando juntos lo que harían en la sala común, las trampas que les prepararían a los de Gryffindor... Y ahora a él le horrorizaba tan sólo pensar que ella no quisiera acompañarle en esa nueva aventura._

_- Claro que quiero ir, Draco. Es sólo que... no quiero encontrarme con él allí._

_- ¿Él¿quién es él?_

_Pansy se mordió los labios._

_- Mi hermano._

_- ¿Tú hermano¿Justin¿qué le ocurre a tu hermano?_

_Años después Draco aún recordaría su respuesta, esa respuesta susurrada a media voz, la cabeza gacha, el peso de la vergüenza visible en los hombros de Pansy. Esas palabras que ese día él, un inocente y bendito ignorante, no llegó a comprender plenamente._

_- Justin hace... Justin me obliga a hacer cosas que no me gustan._

_Aquel momento estaba asociado al ruido de los insectos alborotar en el jardín. Y al olor de la hierba húmeda. Y al rodar de las lágrimas de Pansy, que caían sobre las cuidadas plantas de su madre, mojándolas como gotas de rocío. Años después, Draco no podría pasar por aquel lugar sin recordar lo que había ocurrido aquel día, aquella tarde de verano en la que empezó a descubrir que el mundo no era tan maravilloso como él había imaginado._

_Miles de preguntas se agolparon en su mente. Las desechó; no era tonto, e intuía que, aunque su amiga le diera respuestas, él no sería capaz de comprenderlas. No aún._

_Pero instintivamente supo que Justin Parkinson trataba a su hermana de una forma que sobrepasaba la línea de la crueldad y caía en la simple degeneración. Y se sorprendió cuando, al abrazar a Pansy de nuevo, sintió que ahora las lágrimas caían por su propio rostro. Lágrimas de frustración, de ser partícipe de un sufrimiento que no entendía. Porque era la primera vez que no podía proteger a su amiga de alguien que la molestaba. Lágrimas que se mezclaron con las de ella, tejiendo un invisible pero fuerte lazo entre aquellos dos niños, convirtiéndoles en inseparables._

_Pero ya siempre evitaron volver a aquel sitio protegido por la sombra de los árboles junto a las plantas favoritas de Narcissa. El lugar donde flotaba un doloroso recuerdo que ya siempre les perseguiría a ambos. _

X

Ron se había quedado pálido. Harry, boquiabierto. Y Ginny y Hermione parecían estar a punto de vomitar.

- No me lo puedo creer... -murmuró la castaña, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Espera, espera -intervino Ron, sus grandes ojos azules mirando fijamente a Malfoy- ¿insinúas que...?

- Que Justin Parkinson abusaba de su hermana pequeña -completó Draco en tono inexpresivo.

- ¡¿Y nadie hacía nada por evitarlo?! -exclamó Ginny- ¿y sus padres, estaban ciegos, sordos y mudos?

Frunció el ceño, molesta, al ver que Draco sonreía para sí.

- Antes de su caída, Justin había sido uno de los preferidos del Señor Tenebroso. Todos confiaban en que él volvería, y por eso Justin seguía estando muy bien considerado.

- ¿Eso le daba derecho a abusar de su hermana? -preguntó Hermione, tan indignada como Ginny- ¡sabía que las familias mortífagas eran escoria, pero, francamente...!

Se detuvo al ser consciente de lo que acababa de decir. Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Lo siento, Draco, no quería...

- No te disculpes, llevas toda la razón -le cortó Draco encogiéndose de hombros-. El que Justin fuera un degenerado en toda regla no tuvo nada que ver con su filiación... pero sí el hecho de que todo el mundo le encubriera. Sus padres sencillamente no se atrevieron a enfrentarse a él. No sólo somos mortífagos, la mayoría también formamos parte de la alta aristocracia del mundo mágico -explicó el Slytherin con una mueca de asco- entre nosotros, las apariencias lo son todo. Y los problemas de casa se quedan en casa. En otras circunstancias, Justin habría sufrido algún desgraciado accidente dentro de su propio hogar, o le habrían enviado a estudiar fuera con cualquier excusa... el frío intenso de Durmstrang a buen seguro le habría encantado a ese malnacido. Pero el Amo le había distinguido como a uno de sus más prometedores futuros mortífagos, y los Parkinson, que hacía tiempo que habían perdido peso en la organización, no querían desaprovechar la oportunidad de volver a colocar su apellido en lo más alto.

- No me lo puedo creer... -volvió a repetir Hermione. La repugnancia que reflejaba su rostro hablaba por sí sola.

- Así funcionan las cosas entre nosotros.

- ¿Y qué hiciste tú? -preguntó Harry.

- ¿Qué podía hacer? Era un niño al que ni siquiera terminaba de entender qué ocurría... Fui con Pansy a Hogwarts, y me aseguré de no dejarla nunca sola, ni a sol ni a sombra. Al principio todo fue bien, porque cuando estábamos fuera de la sala común de Slytherin nosotros íbamos con ella, y compartía su dormitorio con otras cuatro chicas frente a las cuales Justin jamás se habría atrevido a atacarla. Yo mismo hablé con Millicent Bulstrode y le pedí que nunca la dejara sola en la habitación, que la acompañara siempre al aseo de chicas, y cosas así. Logré evitar que Justin se le acercara. Pensé, ingenuamente, que podría protegerla siempre. Hasta que...

Draco tragó saliva.

- ¿Hasta qué?

El Slytherin levantó la cabeza. Todos se quedaron helados al ver que tenía los ojos húmedos.

- Lo vi.

- ¿Lo viste? -repitió Hermione, perpleja, y de repente comprendió. Su rostro se llenó de compasión- Dios... Draco... no me digas que...

El Slytherin hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, las que todavía se asomaban a sus ojos cuando recordaba la escena que había sido obligado a presenciar aquella fatídica noche. Un brazo rodeó sus hombros, y sintió el beso de Harry en su frente. El calor del Gryffindor le ayudó a sobreponerse. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y el degenerado que había pervertido de esa manera su infancia y la de su amiga ya estaba muerto.

- Venía de cumplir un castigo -todos se miraron. Cómo no-. Era la hora de la cena y todo el mundo estaba en el Gran Comedor, pero yo iba hecho un desastre después de haber estado ayudando a la profesora Sprout en sus invernaderos, por lo que pasé antes por los servicios para lavarme un poco.

Tamborileó distraídamente con sus dedos sobre la mesa. Nadie le presionó; sabían que Draco estaba apelando a todo su valor para hablar de aquéllo. Para pronunciar aquellas palabras que le desgarraban por dentro.

- Al entrar, escuché gritos. Era uno de los lavabos más alejados del comedor, y a esas horas no había nadie. Justin, claro, lo sabía. Era la voz de Pansy, e instivamente, supe lo que estaba pasando. Y él era tan estúpido que ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta.

Cerró los ojos. Harry sintió cómo se estremecía bajo su abrazo, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- La estaba tocando. Él... tenía las manos encima. De su propia hermana. En ese momento... lo comprendí todo -murmuró Draco con la voz quebrada.

Hermione estaba llorando. Ron la abrazó, sin apartar un instante su atención de Draco.

- ¿Qué hiciste? -preguntó.

- No esperéis ningún acto de valentía ni nada de eso -les previno el rubio con una sonrisa amarga-, lo de derrotar trols es especialidad vuestra. Me limité a tirarme sobre él, le di una patada en la espinilla, agarré a Pansy del brazo y salí corriendo. Estaba tan asustado que no pude hacer nada más.

Harry cruzó una mirada con Ron y Hermione, y los tres pensaron que, sin duda alguna, preferían una y mil veces al trol.

- En ese momento supe que debía hacer algo. Hablé con Snape y con mi padre; estaba seguro de que ellos encontrarían una solución al problema de Pansy. Pero... se limitaron a decirme lo que yo por entonces no sabía: que Justin era intocable. Y que un mortífago no se mete en los asuntos de la familia de otro. Acudir a Dumbledore estaba descartado, así que lo único que Severus pudo hacer, e hizo, fue asegurarse, como jefe de casa, de que Pansy pasaba todo el tiempo posible alejada de su hermano. Pero siguió sin ser suficiente... Y, en ésas llegó el verano y Justin la acosó más que nunca, porque ahora sabía que ya no era un secreto entre ellos dos. Un día, Pansy me dio esta muñeca, su preferida, que de vez en cuando Justin escondía o rompía para hacerla sufrir aún más. Me dijo que, ya que era imposible protegerla a ella, al menos podía asegurarme de que nada le ocurriera a la muñeca. Fue ese día cuando decidí que debía hacerlo.

- ¿Hacer el qué?

- Matar a Justin Parkinson -dijo el Slytherin con tranquilidad, y sus palabras cayeron como un jarro de agua fría entre los presentes.

- ¿Lo hiciste? -preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

Draco asintió.

- Ese mismo verano. Severus y mi padre me habían sugerido que el Lord también había tenido gran interés en mí. Yo podía, si quería, ocupar el puesto de Justin. A quien-ya-sabéis, una vez vuelto a la vida, no le importaría mucho saber que uno de sus jóvenes herederos había muerto si otro le sustituía. Hasta entonces me había negado a seguirles el juego, pero en ese momento lo hice. Severus hizo el resto; se inventó unas clases de refuerzo que yo no necesitaba, y en nuestro laboratorio me enseñó a destilar, como si fuera otra de las lecciones del curso, un veneno infalible. Y Justin era un desastre en Pociones. Sólo tuve que esperar a que nuestras familias volvieran a reunirse... y acercarme con disimulo a su copa -hizo una pausa y los demás contuvieron la respiración-. Cayó fulminado. Muerto antes de tocar el suelo. Y¿sabéis qué? -movió la cabeza con incredulidad, sus ojos de nuevo húmedos- nadie le lloró. Ni siquiera su madre evitó un suspiro de alivio al cerrarle los ojos. Al muy hijo de perra.

Una lágrima bajó, al fin, por su mejilla, y enterró el rostro en el hombro del Gryffindor. Ron y Ginny estaban tan paralizados por la sorpresa como por el infinito asco que sentían. Hermione, secándose el rostro, se levantó de su silla y rodeó la mesa para llegar junto a Malfoy y Harry; agachándose, abrazó al rubio y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Los tres se miraron, y al instante se unió Ron, que puso una mano en el hombro del Slytherin y la dejó allí durante unos segundos.

Ginny también acabó por levantarse. Cogió la muñeca, y, tras una palmada en la espalda de Draco, salió de allí. Ron la observó marchar con tristeza, aunque ni se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de detenerla. Ya no. No después de haber visto llorar a Draco, no después de sentir la ternura que había en su voz cuando hablaba de Pansy. Y de descubrir que, cuando él aún era un crío feliz que todavía no sabía ni quién era Voldemort, el Slytherin ya lidiaba con auténticos problemas de adulto.

La señora Parkinson apenas se inmutó cuando Ginny apareció en su chimenea, pidiéndole permiso para entrar y hablar con Pansy. La pelirroja evitó dar su apellido, y la mujer morena de aspecto decrépito no pensó ni por un momento que se hallaba ante la pequeña del más famoso clan de traidores a la sangre que hubiera existido jamás. Se limitó a asentir y a informar que su hija estaba en su habitación. Un viejo elfo de aspecto tan demacrado como su ama condujo a Ginny a través de las estancias la casa de los Parkinson. Era grande, pero no llegaba al nivel de la mansión de los Malfoy. Y su decoración, su estado, daba más sensación de decadencia que de riqueza.

- Ésta es la habitación de la joven ama -informó el elfo. Ginny le dio las gracias y, con una inclinación de cabeza, el viejo sirviente desapareció.

Armándose de valor, la Gryffindor tocó a la puerta.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Pansy? He venido a verte por... -Ginny se detuvo, echando una mirada furtiva a su alrededor- ...soy una compañera tuya. De Hogwarts.

Escuchó pasos al otro lado de la puerta, e, instantes después, ésta se abría. El rostro chato de Pansy Parkinson apareció en el umbral. Durante unos segundos se la quedó mirando, como si no fuera capaz de relacionar aquella cara con ninguna de sus compañeras de colegio. Entonces, sus ojos se centraron en el cabello pelirrojo recogido con una cinta, y su rostro se iluminó.

- ¡¿Tú?! -espetó Pansy, atónita, y sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca de desagrado- ¿qué haces tú aquí¿cómo has entrado?

Ginny reprimió el impulso de salir corriendo.

- Vengo por Draco -confesó, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro- por Draco Malfoy.

Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron desorbitadamente, pero no cambió su actitud.

- Es el único Draco que yo conozco -replicó, también en voz baja- pero si el Ministerio te ha enviado a sonsacarme información sobre tu paradero, te advierto, Weasley, que no tengo ni idea de dónde está.

- No me has entendido, Parkinson. Ha sido Draco quien me ha enviado aquí -recalcó Ginny.

Pansy sonrió con escepticismo.

- ¿Ah, sí¡No me digas¡Él ni siquiera miraría a una traidora a la sangre...!

Ginny se echó la mano al bolsillo de la capa y sacó la muñeca, colocándola en las narices de Pansy.

- ...como tú... -la morena parpadeó, incrédula. Sus ojos pasaron de Ginny a la muñeca y de la muñeca a Ginny- ¿quién demonios te ha dado eso?

- Draco -explicó pacientemente la Gryffindor, soportando la mirada de desconfianza de Pansy- él quiere que te reúnas con él. Necesita que le hagas un favor, y, para que me creyeras, me dio esto.

- ¿Por qué no ha venido él mismo?

- Porque está escondido.

- ¿De quién?

- Lo sabes perfectamente.

De un tirón, Pansy la metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta.

- Las paredes oyen, Weasley -murmuró, aunque ya no parecía desconfiar de la pelirroja- ¿dónde dices que está?

- Protegido por un encantamiento fidelio... ¿sabes lo que es?

Pansy asintió enérgicamente.

- Claro que sé lo que es. La verdad es que me imaginaba algo así, los mortífagos llevan semanas buscándole sin éxito -miró a Ginny, cautelosa- ¿es cierto que hace unos días Harry Potter acabó en la guarida del Amo, y él fue a rescatarle?

La pelirroja asintió.

- Merlín... -murmuró Pansy, moviendo la cabeza- Draco debe de haberse vuelto loco.

- Podría decirse que sí -repuso Ginny con una leve sonrisa. Loco por Harry, pensó.

Pansy la miró, perpleja. Ginny le entregó la muñeca, y la morena la cogió mecánicamente.

- ¿Vas a venir conmigo? -preguntó la Gryffindor.

Pansy miró la muñeca. Y recordó.

Recordó cuando se la había dado a Draco. Recordó cómo él le había prometido que también la protegería a ella. Que encontraría la forma de acabar con esa aberrante situación. Pansy había asentido, pero sin mucho convencimiento. Era imposible creer que Draco fuera capaz de terminar con los abusos de Justin, a pesar de la determinación que había en el rostro del rubio.

Un mes después, Justin había muerto. Ella le había visto derrumbarse sobre la mesa, había escuchado cómo su cuerpo desparramaba, al caer, el plato y la copa de la que había bebido el veneno mortal. Durante unos segundos nadie se había movido; los Malfoy, los Parkinson, los Crabbe, los Goyle contemplaron atónitos el cuerpo caído del que había sido favorito de Voldemort, sus ojos vidriosos y la boca entreabierta con los últimos restos de vino aún goteando por su barbilla.

Pansy, asustada y temblorosa, había buscado unos ojos grises entre los invitados. Y el heredero Malfoy le había devuelto la mirada, impertérrito. Con la seguridad de quien sabe que ha hecho lo correcto.

Probablemente fue en ese instante cuando Pansy se enamoró de él. De ese niño de doce años recién cumplidos que había cometido su primer asesinato por ella.

Y Pansy se prometió a sí misma que a partir de ese día haría cualquier cosa por Draco. Cualquier cosa. Y, daría la vida, si fuera preciso, por hacerle feliz.

Asintió.

- Iré contigo, Weasley.

- Llévate algo de ropa, seguro que Draco quiere que te quedes más de un día. Y lee esto -le pasó un trozo de pergamino donde Harry había apuntado la dirección del lugar.

- Es de Potter¿cierto? -preguntó Pansy mientras lo memorizaba.

La pelirroja asintió y la morena sonrió mientras reducía a trizas el pequeño trozo de papel.

- Creo que tenéis muchas cosas que explicarme, Weasley.

Ginny sonrió a su vez.

- No lo sabes tú bien, Parkinson.

X

Draco, Harry, Ron y Hermione dieron un respingo en el sofá cuando vieron la chimenea iluminarse. A pesar de todo, a pesar de la terrible historia de Draco y de la confianza que el rubio tenía puesta en su amiga, los cuatro dieron un suspiro de alivio al unísono cuando la pelirroja Weasley apareció en el salón de los Malfoy.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Draco, ansioso, dirigiéndose a ella.

- Misión cumplida -asintió Ginny con una sonrisa.

El Slytherin miró a la chimena. Poco después, Pansy Parkinson surgía de ella, llevando su mochila a la espalda. Ginny, prudentemente, se retiró e indicó a su hermano, a Ron y a Hermione que también lo hicieran. Cuando la Slytherin levantó la cabeza, Draco estaba solo en el gran salón, mirándola.

- Pansy...

- Draco... -murmuró ella, evaluándole con la mirada. Estaba más delgado, pero tenía buen aspecto- ¡por Merlín, Draco, estás vivo!

- Sí, eso parece -contestó su amigo, sonriendo con ironía.

En un par de zancadas separaron la distancia que les separaba al uno del otro. Y se abrazaron, como habían hecho aquella tarde de verano en el jardín Malfoy, como habían hecho tiempo después cuando la pesadilla llegó a su fin. Con el cariño de dos amigos que lo han dado todo el uno por el otro.

- Me dijeron que habías muerto, me dijeron que él te había matado... -Pansy se mordió los labios, separándose un poco de Draco para mirarle-. Me dijeron muchas cosas de ti, Draco.

- Puede que algunas sean ciertas -repuso él con suavidad-. Ven.

La llevó al sofá y la invitó a sentarse. Pansy así lo hizo, sin apartar sus ojos de su amigo, sin creerse que de verdad estuviera bien, cuando ya lo había dado por perdido.

- ¿Es verdad que has traicionado a nuestro señor? -preguntó Pansy- ¿es verdad que incluso salvaste a Potter?

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

- Es cierto, Pansy -dijo, observándola con cautela.

Pansy le miró, pensativa. Después, se encogió de hombros.

- No te entiendo. Pero la lealtad que siento hacia ti es mucho mayor que la que pueda sentir hacia el Señor Tenebroso. -aseguró con vehemencia.

Draco sonrió y, mucho más tranquilo, comenzó a contarle su historia.

X

- Quién lo habría dicho, Pansy Parkinson, siempre tan segura de sí misma... -murmuró Hermione, moviendo la cabeza- la pobre tuvo que pasarlo muy mal.

- Pura fachada -puntualizó Harry- al igual que Draco. Supongo que para ellos es una vía de escape, una forma de evadirse de lo que les ha ocurrido y no recordar...

Estaban en la habitación que compartían el pelirrojo y Hermione. Las dos chicas, tumbadas en la cama, Ron sentado a los pies y Harry en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la mesita de noche. Así habían estado cientos de veces, en La Madriguera o en la sala común de Gryffindor, y Harry se alegró de haber vuelto a recuperar la confianza con sus amigos.

Aunque la verdad es que habría estado mucho mejor con cierto Slytherin apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Pero no se quejaba.

En ese momento alguien llamó débilmente a la puerta. Y cuando una cabeza con grandes orejas se asomó por el hueco, Harry reconoció a Mandy, la elfina que parecía tener tanta confianza con Draco. Notó que le brillaban los ojos de la excitación.

- El amo Draco me manda llamarles -anunció, sonriendo- quiere presentarles a la señorita Parkinson, que ha vuelto después de tanto tiempo.

- ¿También conocías a Pansy, Mandy? -preguntó Harry, levantándose del suelo.

- A veces el amo Draco me dejaba jugar con él y con la señorita Parkinson. Ella era muy discreta y el amo Lucius no se enteraba.

Hermione soltó un bufido a sus espaldas. Afortunadamente, los dos Weasley se encargaron de hacerla callar antes de que pudiera sacar una de sus chapitas y empezar a acosar a la pobre elfina. A la pequeña criatura se la veía completamente orgullosa mientras precedía a los cuatro Gryffindors escaleras abajo. Harry pensó que sin duda adoraba a Draco y a Pansy.

- Aquí están, amo Draco -anunció, cuando entraron en el comedor.

- Gracias, Mandy -contestó el Slytherin. La elfina desapareció con un ruido seco, y él y Pansy se pusieron en pie-. Creo que ya los conoces, pero no estaría mal volver a hacer una presentación.

Pansy paseó su mirada por el pequeño grupo. Los dos Weasley, Potter y... Granger.

- Reconozco que es una sorpresa -dijo, clavando su mirada en Hermione.

- Nadie te lo reprocha -aseguró la castaña, algo incómoda. Sabía que, por su condición, era la que más condiciones reunía para ser odiada por la Slytherin.

- Ahora Hermione es mi amiga, Pansy -explicó Draco- y Ginny también. Me gustaría que te llevaras bien con ellas. En cambio -su mirada se posó en Ron y sonrió con ironía- no me importaría que siguieras odiando a Weasley.

- Estoy segura de que eso ya lo haces muy bien tú solo -contestó Pansy y Ron sonrió. La Slytherin se acercó y estrechó la mano del pelirrojo, después la de su hermana y, tras una breve vacilación, la de Hermione.

Por fin, quedó frente a Harry.

- ¿Y Potter qué es?

- Algo así como el invitado estrella -contestó el Gryffindor, estrechando su mano.

- Y el guardián secreto de Draco -añadió ella, alzando las cejas.

Harry aguantó su mirada, impertérrito.

- Así es, Parkinson.

- Pansy -corrigió ella rápidamente.

- Si no te importa, me gustaría enseñarte tu habitación -intervino Draco, agarrándola oportunamente del brazo mientras cruzaba una mirada de entendimiento con el Gryffindor. No sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de su amiga al enterarse de su relación con Harry, y prefería contárselo cuando estuvieran a solas.

La morena asintió y, cargando con su bolsa, siguió a su amigo escaleras arriba.

- Dormirás en la segunda habitación de los invitados -informó él, abriéndole la puerta.

Pansy asintió y dejó caer su mochila sobre la cama.

- ¿Quién duerme en la primera?

- Ginny.

- ¿Y Weasley y Granger?

- En la de mis padres.

Pansy alzó las cejas, pero, en lugar de manifestar su sorpresa, siguió con el interrogatorio.

- ¿Y dónde se mete Potter?

Draco miró con cautela los ojos oscuros de Pansy, que en ese momento parecían vacíos e insondables. Se llenó los pulmones de aire.

- Potter se mete en mi cama.

La morena le miró fijamente. Durante unos segundos, no dijo nada. Entonces, sonrió con sarcasmo.

- ¡Vaya! Quién hubiera pensado que Potter fuera...

- ¿Perdona¿sólo te sorprende Potter? -se sobresaltó Draco, atónito- ¿Y yo qué¡Nunca te lo dije!

Pansy rió con ganas y Draco se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Hay muchas cosas que nunca me dijiste y, sin embargo, las sé. Prácticamente aprendí a gatear contigo, Draco Malfoy. Además¿recuerdas aquel baile en cuarto curso¿el del torneo?

Draco asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

- Fuimos juntos -recordó.

- Sí. Y la verdad es que me encantó que me invitaras, pero... -en el rostro de Pansy apareció una cómica mueca- no me gustó que desviaras tanto la mirada hacia uno de los cuatro campeones. Sobre todo cuando era el campeón al que supuestamente odiabas. Y porque, además, no eran miradas de odio precisamente.

Draco se maldijo a sí mismo.

- ¡Merlín¡Si yo pensaba que por entonces ni siquiera me gustaba...!

- Bueno, entonces es que te encantaba su túnica de gala -respondió Pansy poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Muy graciosa -murmuró Draco. Se había ruborizado y Pansy sonrió-. ¿Y bien¿qué opinas?

- ¿Tengo que opinar, acaso? -replicó ella.

- No todos los días tu mejor amigo tira por la borda todos sus ideales y se lía con el enemigo.

- No todos los días tu mejor amigo se pone en peligro a sí mismo y mata por ti -respondió suavemente Pansy- pero tú lo hiciste, sin dudar un solo instante. ¿Él te quiere de verdad?

Draco asintió.

- Entonces, yo no tengo nada que opinar.

Se alegró al ver que él sonreía. Habían pasado muchos años, pero a veces Draco podía ser tan inocente como aquel niño rubio que jugaba con ella y contaba a todo el que quisiera oírle que su padre le había enseñado a montar en escoba. Aunque Pansy sabía que parte de esa inocencia la había perdido el día en el que había deslizado furtivamente unas gotas de veneno en la bebida del mayor de los hermanos Parkinson. Cuando había esperado tranquilamente, fingiendo ser un buen chico, sentado en la mesa junto a su padre y a su padre, y temiendo y deseando que llegara el momento en el que su víctima se llevara la copa a los labios y bebiera. Quizá incluso disfrutando del instante en el que la vida abandonó definitivamente los ojos oscuros de Justin.

El pequeño asesino ahora tenía diecisiete años, pero la fidelidad que Pansy sentía por él seguía estando intacta.

Y que Merlín y todos los magos guardasen a ese Potter si se atrevía a hacerle daño.

Se permitió llevar una mano a la cabeza de Draco y acariciar su pelo rubio como había hecho tantas veces. Sabiendo que aquel privilegio ya no le pertenecía, si es que alguna vez había sido legítimamente suyo. Pansy amaba a Draco con todo su corazón, pero hacía tiempo que se había rendido a la evidencia de que él nunca sería capaz de corresponderla.

Y él lo sabía. Pensó fugazmente que Pansy y Ginny iban a llevarse muy bien. Tenían mucho en común: ambas lo daban todo, lealmente, por un amor imposible.

Draco la besó en la frente.

- Volvamos abajo -propuso- no hay que dejar a los niños solos, y mucho menos a los de Gryffindor.

- Todavía tienes muchas cosas que explicarme -protestó ella, poniéndose en pie.

- Dejaré que sea Hermione quien te lo cuente, narrar se le da mejor que a mí -contestó Draco. Lo cierto es que ya había contado demasiadas historias trágicas por un día. No se veía capaz de rememorar lo que había ocurrido con Voldemort, y con Snape. Dejaría que fuera Granger, con su habitual estilo metódico, quien desgranara a Pansy todos los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar desde que, herido y cojo, el único hijo de los Malfoy abandonara por primera vez la guarida de Voldemort.

X

Como siempre, eran las tantas y Hermione no se había acostado. Ron bostezó en silencio y se apoyó en una de las paredes de la biblioteca. Contempló lánguidamente el perfil de Hermione; estaba inclinada sobre la mesa, con el espeso cabello castaño formando una cortina alrededor de su rostro y los ojos clavados en el libro que tenía frente a ella.

Ron suspiró, añorando el descanso que merecía después de un día tan duro. Sabía que, sobre su cabeza, Harry, Draco, su hermana y Pansy Parkinson ya estarían profundamente dormidos. Se acercó sigilosamente.

- ¿No crees que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a la cama? -murmuró inclinándose sobre su novia. Hermione sonrió cuando sintió la voz de Ron junto a su oído, pero no apartó la mirada del libro.

- Tan sólo espera a que termine este capítulo -repuso.

Se sorprendió cuando Ron, suavemente pero con firmeza, agarró el libro y lo cerró con un golpe seco. La castaña le miró con cara de reproche, pero él se arrodilló frente a ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué? -replicó Hermione, perpleja- ¿por qué has cerrado el libro, Ron¡ahora no sé por dónde me he quedado!

- ¿Cuál es el problema, Hermione? -preguntó sin embargo Ron sin alterarse lo más mínimo-. ¡Vamos, te conozco mejor que nadie! A mí no puedes engañarme... Tal afán por no abandonar la biblioteca es impropio hasta de ti. Excepto cuando ocurre algo grave cuya solución crees que puede estar en los libros.

La castaña entornó los ojos. Mucha gente pensaba que su novio era idiota, pero ella sabía que se equivocaban. Ron no tenía un pelo de tonto.

- Estaba pensando en que últimamente hemos escuchado mucho hablar sobre... el heredero de Voldemort -murmuró al final ella, arrugando el entrecejo en ademán pensativo-. Draco nos habló de cómo Justin Parkinson lo era hasta que él le arrebató el puesto. El mismo Señor Tenebroso se lo dijo a él cuando le perdonó la vida. Lo justificó diciendo que era su preferido, que estaba destinado a sucederle...

- ¿Y? -contestó él, confuso. Las tribulaciones de Hermione solían tener sentido, pero no a esa hora, no cuando estaba tan cansado que le dolían todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

Hermione le miró a los ojos.

- ¿Para qué necesita heredero un hombre que no puede morir?

Las palabras de Hermione resonaron con fuerza en la silenciosa biblioteca. Ron casi las escuchó rebotar en el interior de su mente, propagándose como el eco. Incluso logró despabilarse y olvidar el sueño por un momento. Era cierto¿para qué demonios querría Voldemort alguien que le sucediera cuando él no estaba dispuesto a abandonar su trono?

- ¿Qué sospechas? -preguntó con calma.

- De momento, no mucho. Intento bucear en los viejos libros de artes oscuras de Lucius, pero con escaso éxito.

- Quizá sólo sea una denominación. Un cargo más dentro de la organización de los mortífagos... no sé, quizá nosotros no sepamos interpretarlo, Hermione.

- Quizá -convino ella. Se puso en pie, y cuando Ron la besó en los labios, Hermione se dejó tranquilizar por él, intentando apartar el asunto de su mente.

- ¿Vamos arriba? -propuso Ron.

Su novia asintió.

Subieron la escaleras en silencio, intentando no despertar a los demás ocupantes de la casa y procurando no alarmar demasiado a los elfos domésticos que se turnaban día y noche para vigilar el bastón de Lucius Malfoy. Unos minutos después, los dos estaban bajo las sábanas, abrazados.

Ron no tardó demasiado en conciliar el sueño. Hermione, que estaba agotada, tampoco, pero pasó una mala noche.

Soñó que estaba en la biblioteca, rebuscando entre los libros de los Malfoy, y que por fin daba con el que necesitaba. Soñó que después de mucho investigar y mucho leer, daba con la respuesta, con la clave que arrojaba algo de luz al misterio del heredero de Voldemort.

Y soñó que se horrorizaba tanto que se le caía el libro al suelo, y que en ese momento escuchaba la voz de Voldemort que le confirmaba que sí, que había leído bien, que él era suyo. Y que gritaba en el momento en el que alguien irrumpía en la biblioteca, una figura conocida y al mismo tiempo desconocida por el halo de maldad que proyectaba.

Cuando Ron, asustado por sus gritos, la despertó zarandeándola, lo último que Hermione Granger recordaba haber visto en su sueño era la figura alta de Draco Malfoy, sus labios sonriendo cruelmente y sus ojos, rojos, clavados en ella mientras sujetaba entre sus brazos el cadáver de Harry.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** este capítulo (y la idea de sacar a Pansy Parkinson) llevaba mucho tiempo rondando mi mente. Y aunque es muy duro, me he decidido a escribirlo tal y como lo concebí porque creo que si no no se entenderían todos los sacrificios que Pansy va a hacer por Draco.

Ante todo tengo que aclarar que he intentado presentarlo todo de la manera más elegante posible, que en ningún momento he pretendido recrearme, o que mis lectores se recreen, en una situación tan aberrante y que pido perdón si alguien se ha sentido ofendido, desde luego no era mi intención.

En fin, y sin más que comentar, hasta el capítulo que viene.


	16. El regreso del fénix

**FIDELIO**

**Nota: **Harry Potter y compañía no me pertenecen, yo sólo se los tomo prestados a JK Rowling porque es una forma muy original de perder el tiempo.

**Advertencia: **este fic es slash, yaoi, temática hosexual, como te de la gana llamarlo. Si te resulta ofensivo, tienes un botoncito en la esquina superior derecha de tu pantalla que sirve para cerrar ventanas. Agradezco mucho que haya tantos anónimos interesados en salvar mi alma, pero, en serio, vuestras opiniones no me interesan.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: El regreso del fénix**

- ¿Qué te pasó ayer por la noche?

- Nada -respondió evasivamente Hermione.

- Te escuchamos gritar -insistió Draco.

- Fue sólo una pesadilla.

Ron contuvo a tiempo un gruñido irónico. Una pesadilla. Sí, claro. Pues era la primera vez que veía a Hermione llorar como una niña pequeña sobre su hombro durante más de diez minutos sólo por un mal sueño.

- ¿Una pesadilla? -repitió Harry, y cruzó una mirada escéptica con Draco- Hermione...

- Harry, me gustaría dejar ya el tema -pidió la castaña con una mirada de advertencia.

- Pero...

- Y si aún así quieres continuar, me gustaría aclarar por qué a las cuatro de la mañana vosotros dos estabais lo suficientemente despiertos como para escucharme gritar desde vuestra habitación.

Ginny se atragantó, y Pansy consiguió ahogar a tiempo la carcajada que acudió a sus labios cuando Harry y Draco se sonrojaron al unísono. Hermione levantó las cejas, les miró con una sonrisa astuta y volvió a centrarse en su desayuno. Evidentemente, no hubo más preguntas.

La perspectiva de ver al hurón colorado hasta la raíz del pelo era demasiado atractiva como para dejarla pasar sin más, pero Ron aún estaba preocupado por su novia. En cuanto Harry se apresuró a cambiar de tema (todavía se escuchaban las toses de Ginny, que lloraba de la risa) se inclinó sobre la oreja de Hermione.

- A mi no me engañas, nena -advirtió en un susurro- vas a acabar contándomelo todo, te guste o no.

Hermione fingió no haberlo escuchado, pero un casi imperceptible suspiro indicó que lo había hecho. Satisfecho por el momento, Ron abandonó sus preocupaciones y se centró en burlarse de Malfoy.

X

Los miembros de la Orden ni siquiera se inmutaron cuando vieron a Pansy perfectamente integrada en el pequeño grupo de habitantes de la Mansión Malfoy. Hubo un par de miradas suspicaces hacia Harry, un "espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo" susurrado en labios de Angelina, pero, después de ver a un Malfoy ofrecer su casa a la Orden del Fénix, realmente cualquier sorpresa era poca.

Draco notó cómo su amiga encogía ligeramente la cabeza. Comprendió que las miradas que le estaban dirigiendo no eran precisamente amistosas, y, a pesar de la arrogancia con la que se protegía, Pansy había sido siempre, gracias a su querido hermanito (que ojalá nunca descansara en paz) una persona muy insegura.

- Ven, voy a presentarte a las chicas -intervino Ginny, que también se había dado cuenta de la incomodidad de la Slytherin.

- ¿Qué? -replicó ésta, horrorizada- ni hablar, Weasley¿tú has visto cómo me miran¡me lanzarían una maldición si pudieran!

La pelirroja rió entre dientes.

- Bueno¿tú lo has hecho más de una vez, no? Por cierto, no soy Weasley, soy Ginny -agarró firmemente a Pansy del brazo, y miró a Draco- ¿nos acompañas?

Draco miró al grupo de reticentes chicas de Gryffindor. Y luego a Pansy. Volvió a mirar al grupo de chicas de Gryffindor y volvió a mirar a Pansy. La mirada suplicante de su mejor amiga no dejaba otra salida.

- ¿Por qué no? -acabó contestando el rubio, quien hubiera preferido jugar al ajedrez con Neville Longbottom antes que socializar con un grupo de chicas, para más inri de Gryffindor.

Harry, que escuchaba divertido de boca de Luna cómo el Ministerio creía haber encontrado a Draco Malfoy en algún lugar de Australia (Merlín bendijera a Kingsley, encargado de buscar a los mortífagos en paradero desconocido) se quedó sorprendido cuando Pansy y Ginny, acompañadas por el prófugo en persona, se acercaron al compacto grupo que formaban las leonas. Por la mirada que cruzaron Parvati y Lavender, a buen seguro habrían salido corriendo de no haber sido por la presencia tranquilizadora de Ginny, pero cuando Draco las saludó galantemente y exhibió su mejor sonrisa, el moreno observó cómo se relajaban y algunas chicas hasta le correspondían.

Bien, estaba claro que Draco era muy consciente de cómo explotar sus encantos.

- Draco no sabe lo que ha hecho -bromeó Hermione-. Acercarse a esas cotorras siendo guapo, atractivo y oficialmente sin novia equivale a firmar tu sentencia. Creo que vas a tener problemas, Harry.

Harry sonrió mientras veía cómo en pocos segundos su novio quedaba rodeado de chicas que no paraban de hacerle preguntas. En ese momento, alguien le tapó la visión.

- Me parece que ya los tengo -murmuró, mirando a la persona que se había colocado frente a él- ¡hola, Cho!

- ¿Qué tal Harry? -saludó ella. Después su sonrisa se congeló al mirar a Hermione, que seguía pegada al chico- Granger.

- Chang -respondió la castaña con la voz fría como el hielo, separándose de su amigo. Harry se sintió desolado cuando Hermione volvió a su sitio habitual, junto a Ron, que estaba embebido comentando jugadas de quidditch con Seamus.

Cho se acercó más de lo conveniente y Harry empezó a sudar en frío. ¿Por qué nadie se acercaba para preguntarle nada? Dirigió una mirada lastimera a Draco, pero el Slytherin estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando los tonteos de Lavender Brown.

- ¿Van a tardar mucho? -preguntó Cho, devolviéndole a la cruda realidad.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Los otros miembros de la Orden -contestó Cho sin perder la sonrisa- es que he pensado que todavía no conozco nuestro cuartel general. Mientras vienen, podrías enseñarme la casa, estoy muerta de curiosidad por la cantidad de cosas siniestras que habrán podido acumular los Malfoy.

Lo dijo en voz lo suficentemente alta como para que todos la oyeran. Draco, que en realidad no se había perdido una sola palabra de la conversación, olvidó por un instante su autocontrol, y su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca feroz mientras miraba a Chang. Pansy, que estaba junto a él, sintió como la mano de su amigo se tensaba sobre el mango de la varita. La Ravenclaw estaba pisando terreno prohibido, y, si no actuaba deprisa, cierto Slytherin estaba más que dispuesto a sacarla de él a patadas.

- ¡Harry!

El moreno, que con el rabillo del ojo había observado con preocupación la reacción de Draco, se sorprendió cuando Pansy, con una sonrisa tan amplia como falsa, se separó de su amigo y se dirigió hacia él.

- Estábamos discutiendo sobre quién de los dos es el mejor buscador de la escuela, si Draco o tú -dijo Pansy en tono dicharachero. Harry vio que, a sus espaldas, Cho entrecerraba los ojos con indignación y tuvo que morderse los labios para no sonreír. La malicia Slytherin en todo su esplendor- a lo mejor te interesa estar presente para defenderte, Draco dice que tus amagos no engañarían ni a un trol.

- Bueno, alguien debería explicarle que amagar no consiste precisamente en tirar de su escoba al buscador del equipo contrario -replicó con indignación, acercándose al grupo de chicas que rieron escandalosamente al escuchar la respuesta. Draco alzó una ceja y respondió algo que Harry no llegó a escuchar, porque se había inclinado sobre la oreja de Pansy- gracias por salvarme.

- Técnicamente le he salvado la vida a Chang.

Harry miró disimuladamente hacia atrás. Cho se había quedado sola, indecisa y aparentemente esperando a que Harry volviera a girarse hacia ella.

En ese momento, afortunadamente, McGonagall apareció en la chimenea. Harry no pudo ocultar su alivio cuando Moody, Lupin, Kingsley y varios miembros más siguieron a la directora de Hogwarts y aparecieron en el inmenso salón.

- A la biblioteca -ordenó, mirando a su alrededor. Sus amigos obedecieron. Draco agarró de la mano a Pansy y se la llevó junto con Hermione, Ron, Ginny y el resto de chicas. Cho fue la primera en salir al pasillo. El Gryffindor se quedó rezagado, mientras los veteranos de la Orden seguían con la mirada a Parkinson.

- Ya tenéis a vuestra hablante de pársel -dijo, cuando Lupin y McGonagall llegaron junto a él.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? -preguntó McGonagall- no tengo nada en contra de Pansy Parkinson, pero su historial es poco tranquilizador.

- También lo era el de Draco -repuso Harry- pero confío en ella.

- ¿Confías en ella o confías en Malfoy? -preguntó Lupin.

- En ambos.

X

- No sabía que hablara pársel, señorita Parkinson -observó Minerva.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

- El profesor Snape sí lo sabía -dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo- mi abuelo hablaba pársel, y mi padre también. Es una característica de la familia... mi madre estaba convencida de que estábamos lejanamente emparentados con Salazar Slytherin. Al parecer, uno de mis bisabuelos, un tal Gaunt, lo estaba. Pero, claro, nunca pudieron probarlo.

Harry cruzó una mirada con Ron y Hermione y los tres reprimieron un escalofrío. Se preguntaron si Pansy sabía que, además de estar emparentada con Slytherin, era familia lejana del mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

- Papá me enseñó que era mejor ocultar este don -terminó Pansy- sólo lo sabían mis amigos más íntimos. Cuando en segundo curso se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, comprendí por qué me habían insistido tanto en no alardear de ello.

- Hiciste bien en obedecer a tu padre -alabó Lupin- pero, por otra parte, Pansy, sabemos que toda tu familia es mortífaga.

- Yo no lo soy -replicó Pansy, descubriendo su antebrazo izquierdo. La piel, algo pálida, no presentaba ninguna señal- ni siquiera me han marcado.

- ¿Pero iban a hacerlo?

Pansy titubeó.

- Supongo. El Señor Tenebroso es reacio a aceptar a su servicio a magos que aún no se han licenciado. A no ser que se trate de un caso especial, claro -añadió, mirando a Draco- muy pocos de mi generación son ya mortífagos de pleno derecho. Los demás nos limitamos a esperar.

- ¿Y por qué tú has escuchado la llamada de la Orden del Fénix? -inquirió Kingsley con su voz grave y pausada.

Draco y Harry se miraron. Era la pregunta que habían estado esperando, y a la que aún no sabían cómo responder.

Pero, una vez más, Pansy demostró que era perfectamente capaz de salir elegantemente de cualquier situación.

- Tengo una deuda con Draco. Él me salvó la vida en una ocasión -confesó, mirando a los veteranos- y yo haría cualquier cosa por él.

- Creo que deberías meditar si dentro de "cualquier cosa" se incluye lo que te vamos a pedir -replicó Lupin.

- Sé que me necesitan para entrar a la Cámara de los Secretos.

- No sólo eso. Es muy probable, Pansy, que se trate de una trampa. De una trampa mortal -puntualizó el licántropo con franqueza-. Además, como evidentemente tenemos que reservar al máximo número de miembros posibles para cuando estalle la guerra, iremos solos tú y yo. Será muy peligroso.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

- Me necesita para entrar, profesor Lupin.

- No te precipites, Pansy.

Todos miraron con sorpresa a la persona que había interrumpido la discusión. Draco parecía angustiado.

- Pensé que estabas de acuerdo, Malfoy -reprochó Kingsley.

- ¿Puedo hablar un momento con Pansy? -preguntó Draco, sin hacerle caso, mirando a Harry- ¿en privado?

Shacklebolt reprimió un gruñido cuando Harry asintió con la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, él era ahora el jefe.

Sorprendida, Pansy siguió a su amigo hacia el exterior de la biblioteca. Draco cerró la puerta y se encaró con ella, bajando la voz.

- No es sólo lo que te aguarde allí -explicó el Slytherin- estoy seguro de que saldrás con vida, pero si vas, Pansy, si él sabe que has ido, pondrán precio a tu cabeza. Te convertirás en una prófuga, como yo... y no sé cuándo podrás dejar de esconderte.

Pansy le miró analíticamente durante unos instantes.

- Dime una cosa, Draco. Cuando estalle la guerra... ¿te quedarás aquí escondido esperando a que todo pase o saldrás a luchar?

Su amigo parpadeó, sorprendido por la pregunta, pero al instante contestó con absoluta firmeza.

- Si sigo vivo, lucharé junto a Harry. Y daré mi vida por él, si es preciso.

Pansy asintió con la cabeza. Ya se esperaba esa respuesta.

- Si vuelvo a mi casa ahora, además de arriesgarme a una muerte segura si a él se le ocurre leer en mis recuerdos, acabaré a su servicio. Entraré en su ejército -se inclinó hacia delante, mirándole fijamente a los ojos- no quiero estar aquí encerrada hasta que estalle la guerra, pero si ése es el precio que debo pagar para estar segura de que tú y yo nunca nos cruzaremos en el campo de batalla, lo haré. No soportaría tener que enfrentarme a ti, Draco. Sabes que... - bajó la cabeza, un tanto avergonzada- sabes que te quiero más que a nada en el mundo.

Durante unos instantes Draco tuvo una fugaz visión: Pansy y él, frente a frente y varitas en alto, rodeados de magos que luchaban y morían, ella perfectamente reconocible a pesar de la máscara de mortífago que cubría su rostro. Comprendió que su amiga llevaba razón; ninguno de los dos podría hacerlo.

- En tal caso -resolvió, resignándose a la realidad- bienvenida a la Mansión Malfoy, hogar del mortífago renegado -se alegró al ver que ella sonreía, y entonces bajó la voz, repentinamente solemne- y yo también te quiero.

X

Era la primera reunión de entrenamiento de Pansy. Draco la miró de reojo, mientras la vieja sala de entrenamiento de los Malfoy se llenaba del inusual bullicio de una veintena de jóvenes charlando y practicando hechizos. La joven Slytherin hacía rodar la varita entre sus manos, incómoda.

- No me puedo creer que un puñado de leones te intimide… -la provocó suavemente Draco.

- No me intimidan –protestó Pansy, paseando furtivamente su mirada por la sala- es sólo que… ¿sabes que fui yo quien dio a Umbridge la lista con sus nombres? –preguntó, señalando al grupo con un amplio ademán.

- Claro que lo sé, yo estaba delante –recordó Draco con una sonrisa de depredador- y capturé a unos cuantos.

- Sí, me capturaste a mí –intervino alguien a sus espaldas.

Draco se giró al reconocer la voz de Harry.

- Y no por última vez.

El moreno alzó las cejas. La mirada de Draco era intensa, y la idea de besarle allí mismo, enormemente tentadora, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Sus compañeros le rodeaban, algunos mirándole impacientes mientras esperaban a que comenzase la sesión.

- ¿Estamos ya todos? –preguntó Harry, adelantándose un paso. Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento mientras se miraban. Paso innecesario, pues Hermione, tan metódica como siempre, había hecho el recuento en el piso de abajo- hoy hemos tenido una reunión bastante dura, así que repasaremos algo sencillo. Algo que ya aprendimos en el ED y que sin duda nos resultará muy útil ahora que Voldemort tiene a los dementotes en nómina –sonrió al ver las caras de entusiasmo de sus amigos, que empezaban a adivinar de qué hablaba- el encantamiento patronus.

Draco se quedó atónito. Cuando Harry había encerrado en un baúl a uno de los innumerables boggarts que habitaban la casa, no había pensado ni por un instante en el patronus. Súbitamente recordó que el boggart de Harry era un dementor.

- Primero practicaremos -explicó Harry, señalando el baúl- y después me pondré delante del baúl, dejaré salir al boggart, y, cuando éste se transforme en dementor, me apartaré para dejar que vosotros lo espantéis. ¿De acuerdo?

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento, y los jóvenes miembros de la Orden empezaron a emparejarse del modo habitual. Draco estaba tan preocupado que no se dio cuenta de que Pansy miraba a su alrededor, confusa, hasta que Harry y Ginny entraron de nuevo en escena.

- ¿Te pones conmigo, Pansy? –preguntó la pelirroja.

- Pues…

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer ninguna objeción, el torbellino pelirrojo se la había llevado hacia el centro de la sala.

Harry miró a Draco, sonriendo. A su alrededor ya empezaban a aparecer las primeras figuras de color blanquecino.

- Nunca he visto tu patronus, Draco. Podría decirse incluso que tengo curiosidad.

- Ya –replicó el Slytherin, algo inseguro- bueno, pues podría decirse que yo también la tengo.

- ¿Cómo? -respondió Harry arrugando la frente.

Draco bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

- Nunca he hecho el encantamiento patronus, Harry –confesó.

Harry se quedó atónito. Draco parecía avergonzado, y el hecho de que a su alrededor todos los jóvenes de la Orden estuvieran alardeando de sus patronus corpóreos le hacía sentir aún más humillado.

- Pensé que tu padre…

- Mi padre nunca lo consideró necesario –respondió el rubio- teniendo en cuenta que los dementotes eran los socios favoritos del Señor Tenebroso.

- Ya… - Harry estaba perplejo. Se mordió el labio, pensativo, y luego se encogió de hombros- bueno, en tal caso, supongo que tendré que enseñarte.

- ¿Enseñarme? –exclamó el rubio horrorizado- ¿cuándo?

- Ahora, evidentemente.

- ¿Ahora¿Delante de todo el mundo? -casi gritó el Slytherin, mirándole como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Harry chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia. Señaló con un ademán a su alrededor, donde el bullicio era tal que apenas podían escucharse a ellos mismos.

- ¿Y crees que alguien se dará cuenta?

- No sé si me gusta la idea de que tú me enseñes algo –dijo Draco, comprobando que, efectivamente, todos estaban muy ocupados para fijarse en él.

- Ya -dijo el Gryffindor, soltando un exagerado suspiro de impaciencia- bueno, a lo mejor a tu exagerado orgullo le gusta más la idea de que tú me enseñes algo a cambio.

- ¿Yo¿a ti?

- Oclumancia –aclaró el moreno con una mueca-. En realidad hace tiempo que quería pedírtelo. Me temo que nunca hice demasiado caso a Snape, y eso al final le costó la vida a Sirius; no quiero que Voldemort pueda manipular mi mente nunca más. No quiero volver a arriesgar inútilmente la vida de mis amigos.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, y Harry aguantó su mirada. Sabía que el rubio estaba rumiando el trato, buscando alguna desventaja. Al no encontrarla, asintió, no muy convencido.

- De acuerdo, Potter. Te enseñaré Oclumancia si eres capaz de hacer que aprenda a hacer un patronus sin hacer el ridículo en el intento.

Harry sonrió, satisfecho. Estaba seguro de enseñar a Malfoy a ahuyentar a un ejército de dementores le resultaría más fácil de lo que le había costado convencerle para que aceptara.

- A mí me costó aprender, pero tenía 13 años, Draco. Tú tienes 17 y tu magia es muy poderosa. Concéntrate y busca un recuerdo feliz.

Draco titubeó. Lo primero que pasó fue su mente fue la escena de su primer beso con Harry, pero al momento comprendió que no funcionaría. Realmente, agobiado como había estado por la amenaza que pendía sobre el cuello de su padrino, no había sido un recuerdo demasiado feliz.

Rápidamente descartó también la noche en la que Harry le había confesado que le quería. Y la de su tercer beso, ése que habían compartido siendo conscientes de que Snape estaba siendo torturado y asesinado. Y…

- No sé si lo encontraré –murmuró, agobiado-. No consigo recordar ningún momento realmente feliz, Harry.

El Gryffindor asintió con aire comprensivo.

- A mí me ocurría lo mismo, Draco. No se trata de que des con el recuerdo más feliz de tu vida, ni con un gran acontecimiento… simplemente piensa en algún instante en el que te hayas sentido contento, relajado y libre de preocupaciones.

- ¿Relajado…? –murmuró Draco.

La palabra despertó un recuerdo en su mente, y ante sus ojos se vio a sí mismo, unas cuantas noches atrás, sentado en el suelo y con la espalda descansando en la que había sido la cama de sus padres. Harry estaba a su lado, perezosamente estirado y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Encima de la cama, Hermione –para variar- leía un libro, y Ron y Ginny estaban tumbados a lo largo. No estaban hablando de Voldemort ni de la Orden, sino que discutían sobre los mejores partidos de quidditch que habían presenciado en la escuela. Incluso Hermione intervenía de vez en cuando, y a pesar de que eran cuatro Gryffindors contra un Slytherin, Draco comprendió por qué aquel momento le hacía sentir feliz.

Conversación intrascendente con su novio y sus amigos: la primera vez en su vida que parecía un chico normal y corriente.

- ¡Experto patronum! –gritó, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Harry alzó las cejas, impresionado, cuando una forma neblinosa y blanquecina surgió de la punta de la varita de Draco y se desvaneció a los pocos segundos, antes de que pudiera tomar forma corpórea. A pesar de lo que había dicho, realmente no había esperado que lo consiguiera a la primera.

- Excelente, Draco...

- Gracias.

- ... y ahora vamos a ver si puedes hacer lo mismo frente a un dementor.

- ¿Qué? -exclamó el Slytherin, pero Harry ya le había empujado frente al baúl. Éste tembló y Draco se quedó paralizado, mientras Harry, con una sonrisa torcida, se acercaba y empezaba a descorrer cerrojos- Harry, no sé si...

- Vamos, seguro que es pan comido para ti -replicó Harry desechando sus dudas con un ademán.

El Slytherin empezó a sentirse inquieto cuando se dio cuenta de que, al acercarse Harry al baúl, había atraído la atención de los miembros de la Orden y ahora todos le miraban con curiosidad.

Harry liberó el último cerrojo y se giró hacia él. A sus espaldas, el baúl se abrió con un estruendo, y un horrible dementor empezó a surgir por encima de la figura del moreno. Éste seguía sonriendo, y de repente Draco lo comprendió todo.

- Es tu venganza¿no? -preguntó-. Por burlarme de ti aquella vez que te desmayaste... bueno, te desmayaste varias veces, de hecho.

- Podría decirse -replicó Harry tranquilamente. El dementor se acercaba a él, poco a poco.

- Harry, apártate -pidió Draco, asustado.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando el Gryffindor negó con la cabeza, lentamente.

- No.

Harry vio la comprensión dibujarse en los ojos de Draco, y esperó. En pocos segundos empezaría a sentir los efectos del dementor, pero de momento estaba tranquilo. Porque, a pesar de que confiaba en Draco con su vida, también sabía que Hermione y Ron tenían la varita levantada, listos para intervenir a tiempo si el Slytherin no conseguía ahuyentar a la criatura. Mago precavido, vale por dos.

Draco también lo intuyó. A pesar del pánico que sentía, recurrió a su autodisciplina y cerró los ojos. Visualizó la escena, recreándose en la tranquilidad, en la paz que había sentido al verse durante unas horas libre de preocupaciones. Y atacó.

- ¡Expecto patronum! -gritó, con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus pulmones.

El haz de luz blanquecino volvió a salir, pero ésta vez tomó forma a medida que se dirigía hacia Harry y el dementor. A pesar de que el primero sentía ya el aliento gélido del segundo, no pudo apartar la mirada del patronus de Draco. Sentía curiosidad por saber en qué animal se transformaría. Conociendo la personalidad del rubio, probablemente una serpiente.

Su teoría se desmoronó cuando vio que la criatura tenía cuatro patas. ¿Un dragón, quizá?

El patronus, ya completamente corpóreo, saltó por encima de su cuerpo y embistió al dementor. Y Harry, al verlo de cerca, se quedó atónito, mientras el boggart-dementor volvía a meterse en el baúl con un chillido de frustración.

El patronus giró en redondo y correteó hacia su dueño, que también estaba boquiabierto.

- Un león -balbuceó Draco- mi patronus es un león.

Harry siguió con la mirada al patronus hasta que éste se esfumó en el aire.

Sonrió.

- Sí, un león.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Draco, sintió más ganas de besarle que nunca.

X

Ron observaba reojo a Hermione. Llevaba todo el día haciéndolo, y a buen seguro la castaña se había dado cuenta. En aquel momento estaba adormilada, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el brazo del pelirrojo.

- ¿Sigues preocupado? –preguntó de repente, abriendo los ojos. Ron no se sorprendió.

- ¿Cómo no estarlo? No sueles tener pesadillas tan violentas.

- El subconsciente, Ronald –el Weasley frunció el ceño. Si Hermione utilizaba su nombre completo, es que estaba realmente molesta-, ignoro si lo sabes, pero allí suele estar la clave de nuestros sueños. Si los acontecimientos del día…

De repente, Hermione se detuvo. Algo de lo que había dicho había hecho saltar la alarma en su propio cerebro. _La clave de nuestros sueños._ Lo repitió mentalmente, una y otra vez, y empezó a sentirse inquieta.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Ron- ¿qué ibas a decir?

Hermione le miró. Su mente acababa de encontrar una pista y la estaba siguiendo a toda velocidad, pero Ron seguía mirándola, esperando obtener una explicación. Empezó a balbucear algo, y entonces con un rugido de llamas Ginny salió de la chimenea, seguida por Pansy, las dos acarreando dos enormes bolsas de ropa.

Afortunadamente para Hermione, Ron se olvidó de todo al verlas.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Pansy¿Es que piensas quedarte aquí a vivir durante toda la eternidad?

- No, pero es evidente que jamás volveré a casa, una vez que el Señor Tenebroso también le ponga precio a mi cabeza –declaró resueltamente la morena.

Ron y Hermione se miraron. Ambos sabían lo mucho que la Slytherin había sufrido, pero, incluso así, la alegría de Pansy por no volver a pisar jamás su casa era chocante. Se preguntaron por cuántas calamidades más habría tenido que pasar la joven... y si realmente les gustaría saberlo.

- ¿Y tu madre? –preguntó Hermione- ¿no te ha dicho nada?

- Mi madre está encantada de que la hija menor de los Bletchley –señaló a Ginny, quien sonrió astutamente- haya ido a buscar a su Pansy para formar parte de la nueva hornada de mortífagos.

- ¿Bletchley? –murmuró Ron, mirando a su hermana.

- Formaba parte del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin¿recuerdas? Y era pelirrojo –apuntó Ginny.

- Y su familia siempre apoyó al Señor Tenebroso –dijo Pansy-. Afortunadamente, hace mucho tiempo que los Parkinson no son invitados a ninguna reunión de mortífagos encubiertos, porque n realidad los Bletchley no tienen ninguna hija.

- Creo que deberíamos subir los bolsos –interrumpió Ginny- antes de que Draco y Harry los vean y les de un síncope.

Pansy soltó un bufido.

- ¡Hombres! Creen que visten bien por llevar el mismo pantalón vaquero todos los días…

- Sí, eso díselo a mi hermano –contestó Ginny empezando a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Cómo? –exclamó Ron, indignado. Se quedó perplejo al ver que Hermione se reía- ¿qué pasa? Si están limpios¿por qué me los voy a quitar?

Ginny y Pansy habían dejado de reír cuando llegaron al rellano. Estaban demasiado concentradas subiendo el equipaje de la segunda por las empinadas escaleras de la Mansión Malfoy. Ambas soltaron un suspiro de alivio cuando se vieron arriba.

- Deberíamos utilizar la magia –masculló la Slytherin.

- Lo haría, pero el locomotor todavía no se me da muy bien. Y no me gustaría ver la cara de Draco si estrello tu bolsa contra los valiosos cuadros de su familia.

Sonriendo, Ginny dobló la esquina, y al mirar al frente, la sonrisa desapareció por completo de su rostro. Instintivamente extendió un brazo para alertar a Pansy, pero ya era tarde; la Slytherin estaba a su lado.

Viendo lo mismo que ella.

Harry y Draco estaban al final del pasillo. El rubio tenía la espalda apoyada en la puerta entreabierta de su habitación, con la mano aún en el manillar. Harry, tan pegado a él que sus cuerpos se confundían, tenía la cabeza enterrada en su cuello. El propio cuerpo del Gryffindor les impedía ver más, y Ginny lo agradeció cuando vio que una de sus manos se perdía en algún punto más abajo de la cintura de su novio.

Recuperada de la sorpresa, la pelirroja pensó en apartarse para evitar que las vieran, pero no hizo falta. Harry levantó la cabeza, besó a Draco y le empujó casi violentamente al interior de la habitación. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas unos segundos después.

Pansy y Ginny se miraron. La primera parecía aturdida, y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Ginny la agarró del brazo.

- Vamos a la habitación –murmuró.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible –aunque estaban seguras de que Harry y Draco estaban tan entretenidos que ninguno de los dos escucharía a un gigante saltando a la pata coja justo delante de su dormitorio- llegaron a la habitación de Pansy y se introdujeron en el interior.

- Pensarás que soy una idiota –murmuró la Slytherin, dejándose caer en la cama- mira, hace mucho tiempo que acepté que Draco y yo nunca… pero de ahí a verlo…

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

- No eres tonta, Pansy, yo siento lo mismo.

Era cierto. A pesar de todo lo pasado, ella también había sentido un peso en el estómago al descubrirles. Aunque cierto era que nunca antes les había visto así. Intuía que Harry y Draco habían procurado hacerle el trago lo menos amargo posible, y apenas había sorprendido un par de besos furtivos entre ambos, amén de docenas de miradas y gestos que eran tanto o más elocuentes.

Pero nunca semejante arrebato de pasión. Nunca había tenido la ocasión de comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que Ron y Hermione habían rumoreado en más de una ocasión: que con Draco, Harry era diferente.

- No sé cómo puedes soportarlo –murmuró Pansy- tú estuviste saliendo con él. Yo jamás tuve la más mínima posibilidad con Draco, así que me resulta más fácil de aceptar.

- Que saliera con Harry no significa que tuviera posibilidades –contestó Ginny con una sonrisa triste- aunque ambos intentáramos engañarnos al respecto, lo cierto es que él nunca… -señaló con la cabeza al exterior, y Pansy supo a qué se refería- él nunca fue así conmigo.

Ambas se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Fue Pansy quien resumió con claridad meridiana lo que estaba pasando por la mente de las dos.

- A veces creo que nunca dejaré de quererle.

X

A la mañana siguiente, Lupin se presentó temprano en la Mansión Malfoy para llevarse a Pansy. Harry, consciente de que mientras la Slytherin se jugaba la vida lo peor que podían hacer ellos era quedarse sentados esperando a ver qué pasaba, había programado un entrenamiento, por lo que, cuando el licántropo llegó, acompañado de McGonagall, los jóvenes miembros de la Orden ya le esperaban.

- ¿Preparada, señorita Parkinson? -preguntó la directora de Hogwarts.

Draco la miró de reojo. Pansy, pálida y con cara de no haber dormido demasiado, no parecía preparada para nada que no fuera salir corriendo y esconderse en su habitación, pero tras un breve titubeo la joven asintió con la cabeza.

- En tal caso... -murmuró McGonagall, mirando a Lupin.

- Cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes volveremos -dijo el ex profesor.

- Cuídate, Pansy -dijo Harry- y tú también, Remus.

Lupin correspondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras Draco abrazaba a su amiga.

- Asegúrate de volver con vida o me las pagarás -amenazó el rubio, intentando sonar confiado, aunque se le veía casi más asustado que a ella.

- Sabes que jamás osaría desobedecerte -replicó Pansy con una mueca irónica. Después guardó con cuidado la varita y siguió a Lupin en dirección a la chimenea.

Cuando el licántropo pasó frente a Draco, el Slytherin extendió repentinamente la mano y le agarró de la túnica.

- Protéjala, Lupin -pidió cuando el ex profesor se giró hacia él con las cejas arqueadas- por favor.

- Descuida, Malfoy, a Parkinson no le pasará nada. Te lo prometo -añadió Remus solemnemente.

- Y tenga cuidado usted también... -murmuró Draco, mientras Pansy y Lupin desaparecían de la habitación.

Un incómodo silencio siguió a la marcha de los dos. Harry miró a su alrededor. Acababan de irse y ya se sentía aterrorizado al pensar en lo que les esperaba.

- Bueno, creo que un buen entrenamiento nos ayudará a hacer más breve la espera¿no creéis? -alzó la voz, haciendo de tripas corazón.

- En realidad, Harry, yo había venido hasta aquí para hablar contigo -intervino McGonagall-. En privado.

El Gryffindor la miró, sorprendido, pero la profesora no ofreció más explicaciones, así que se giró hacia Draco.

- ¿Podrías dirigir tú el entrenamiento?

- Para desgracia de Longbottom, sí -respondió el rubio, ocultando su sorpresa.

Harry sonrió al ver que el aludido le lanzaba una mirada alarmada.

- Tranquilo, Nev, no tardaré mucho. ¿Profesora?

McGonagall siguió a su alumno hacia la biblioteca. Harry no podía ocultar lo intrigado que estaba mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa frente a ella.

- ¿Y bien?

- En realidad no es nada importante, Potter -empezó McGonagall, aunque su rictus de severidad indicaba lo contrario- simplemente pensé que debías saberlo.

- ¿Saber el qué?

- Arthur y Remus estaban tan preocupados por cumplir las últimas voluntades de Dumbledore que se precipitaron un poco -explicó Minerva, frunciendo el ceño-. Se precipitaron al dejar que realizaseis el encantamiento fidelio sin... conocer previamente sus consecuencias.

- Creo que no la sigo, profesora -murmuró Harry, perplejo.

- Hablo de sus efectos secundarios, Harry -aclaró ella, mirándole fijamente- creo que ellos no te comentaron nada¿verdad?

- ¿Efectos secundarios?

- Tomaré eso como un no. Evidentemente ellos pensaron que no te haría falta saberlo -continuó McGonagall, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, lo que dejó a Harry aún más confuso- pero yo creo que deberías de ser consciente de lo que has hecho... por si acaso.

- ¿De qué está hablando? -la paciencia no era la mejor virtud de Harry.

McGonagall le miró analíticamente.

- ¿Por qué crees que Colagusano decidió sacrificarse para que tú pudieras escapar de la guarida de los mortífagos, Harry? -espetó de repente.

- ¿Porque no tenía otra opción? -respondió el chico, al que la pregunta le había dejado desconcertado.

- Cierto, no la tenía. Pero las personas como Peter Pettigrew mueren matando. ¿No te extrañó su buena disposición a hacer caso de la idea de Snape?

- Sí, claro, pero...

- El encantamiento fidelio es muy complejo. Y misterioso. Yo llevo toda la vida estudiándolo y aún hoy sigue fascinándome -confesó McGonagall-. Ocultar información importante en la mente de una persona requiere una gran dosis de confianza... una confianza que no siempre se tiene. Por eso hay ciertas... digamos, contrapartidas.

- Nadie me dijo nada de eso.

- A mí tampoco -replicó McGonagall- es una teoría mía, resultado de muchos años buscando y hablando con personas que alguna vez fueron guardianes de un secreto... y lo traicionaron. Me resultó mucho más difícil de lo que parece, porque, Harry, la mayoría de los que traicionan a sus protegidos acaban locos o muertos. De hecho, me sorprende que Pettigrew resistiera tanto... -murmuró, como si estuviese pensando en voz alta.

- ¿Locos o muertos? -repitió su alumno, atónito.

- Nadie sabe realmente cómo funciona el fidelio, Harry, pero después de mucho investigar creo que cuando un mago confía un secreto a otro, se establece entre ellos un lazo invisible imposible de romper. Creo que... una parte de la esencia de tus padres, de su alma o como quieras llamarlo, pasó a formar parte de Peter Pettigrew, y ya nunca le abandonó. Ni siquiera cuando murieron por su culpa. Continuó dentro de él... al principio probablemente sin hacerse notar, después atormentándole cada vez más y más, hasta que prefirió la muerte a seguir viviendo así -Minerva se estremeció-. He hablado con personas que aseguraban ver y oír constantemente a la gente a la que habían traicionado. Ignoro si Pettigrew llegó a ese punto, pero sin duda estaba empezando a pasarlo mal.

Harry no dijo nada. No sabía si alegrarse o no de la mala suerte del traidor Colagusano, pues la simple idea de que Peter pudiera tener visiones de sus padres le causaba escalofríos.

- Lupin y Arthur debieron habértelo dicho. Debieron haberte advertido de que, más allá de la relación que hay entre vosotros, una parte de Draco Malfoy siempre estará ligada a ti. Y deberás tener cuidado con eso, Harry.

- ¿Por qué? -replicó el moreno, desafiante-. Yo jamás le traicionaré, profesora.

McGonagall le miró durante unos segundos, con expresión entre condescendiente y preocupada. Asintió lentamente.

- Eso espero, Harry. Por tu bien.

X

Definitivamente, aquella mañana Draco no estaba muy centrado.

- ¡Eh, hurón! -le llamó Ron. El rubio levantó bruscamente la cabeza, sobresaltado- ¿qué te pasa? Llevamos casi media hora entrenando y todavía no me has lanzado ninguna maldición por la espalda.

- ¿Lo estás pidiendo a gritos, Weasley? -replicó Draco. Empezó a subir la varita y entonces vio que la sonrisa de Ron se congelaba. Cho se acercaba a él, abriéndose paso por las parejas de estudiantes que se lanzaban mutuamente hechizos.

Bajó la varita a regañadientes.

- Oye, no sé cuándo va a venir Harry -acotó, sin poder disimular su animadversión por la Ravenclaw.

- No quiero hablar con Harry -corrigió Cho sin dejarse intimidar- quiero hablar contigo.

Draco alzó las cejas.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Contigo, Malfoy -asintió Cho en tono ligeramente agresivo.

Ron y Hermione cruzaron una mirada preocupada cuando Draco, encogiéndose de hombros, salió de sala de entrenamientos con Cho. Intrigado, la condujo a su habitación, y la invitó a pasar.

- Me siento halagado -observó en tono irónico- pensaba que hasta el simple hecho de mirarme te resultaba insoportable.

- Te odio, Malfoy -espetó Cho sin miramiento alguno-. Te odiaba en el colegio y el que ahora seas el nuevo protegido de la Orden no cambia las cosas. Puede que hayas conseguido engañar a todo el mundo, incluso a Harry, pero a mí no.

- Ah claro -respondió Draco fingiendo seriedad- olvidaba que tú eres más lista que Harry, que Hermione y que toda la Orden junta.

Cho pasó por alto la provocación.

- Sólo vengo a decirte una cosa. Me parece que no te has dado cuenta, Malfoy, pero Harry está harto de ti -Draco alzó una ceja. Tuvo que convencerse a sí mismo de que había escuchado bien-. Siempre que queremos estar juntos, tú estás rondando, y no podemos estar a solas un solo segundo. Me parece que deberías de ser consciente de cuándo sobras, y dejarle un poco en paz. Vamos a volver a salir... ¿se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Baja de las nubes, Chang -espetó Draco con una sonrisa burlona-. Harry está saliendo conmigo.

Sólo cuando vio que los ojos de Cho se abrían como platos fue realmente consciente de lo que había dicho. Y una voz en su mente le advirtió de que se le estaba pegando la indiscreción de cierto Gryffindor. No obstante, no se arrepintió. Ya se encargaría él de que Cho no dijera una sola palabra; de momento, acabar con las esperanzas de la Ravenclaw era su prioridad absoluta.

- No digas tonterías, Malfoy, eso es imposible -replicó con aspereza.

- Duerme aquí, Chang. Deberías de haberte dado cuenta de que ese bulto de ropa que tienes a los pies es suyo -indicó Draco con un deje de desprecio, como si nadie fuera a dudar del hecho de que él era demasiado ordenado como para dejar su ropa tirada por los suelos.

Por lo visto así era, o quizá es que Cho había reconocido una de las camisetas de Harry. El color desapareció de su rostro, y Draco supo, sin lugar a dudas, que le había creído.

- Te agradecería que no se lo dijeras a nadie -dijo el Slytherin, a sabiendas de que Cho era famosa por ser una de las grandes cotillas de su clase. Preocupado por la bronca que le echaría Harry, durante un instante barajó la posibilidad de desmemorizarla, pero supuso que el moreno tampoco lo aprobaría. Cansinamente, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta-. Lo siento, Chang, pero así son las cosas.

Un rumor de ropa le alertó, y sólo su exhaustivo entrenamiento le permitió apartarse a tiempo, justo antes de que el grito resonara en la habitación.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

El Slytherin cayó en el suelo de bruces, el rayo verde zumbando por encima de su cabeza. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder. ¿La delicada, elegante y cursi buscadora había intentado matarle? Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la varita, aún sabiendo que no le daría tiempo a defenderse, porque Chang volvía a apuntarle y ya abría la boca para...

- ¡¡Expelliarmus!! -gritaron dos voces al unísono después de irrumpir en la habitación precipitadamente.

Aún paralizado por la sorpresa, Draco contempló cómo Cho caía al suelo y, en rápida sucesión, Ron se tiraba encima y aprovechaba su altura para inmovilizarla, mientras Hermione se hacía con su varita.

- Ya puedes soltarla, Ronald -indicó.

A sus espaldas y por el hueco de la puerta asomaban los rostros sorprendidos de Neville, Luna y el resto de la joven Orden.

- ¿Cómo sabíais que...? -murmuró Draco.

- Yo sospechaba de ella -aclaró Hermione. Cómo no.

- Os seguimos y os espiamos por una rendija de la puerta -apuntó su novio, dirigiéndose a Draco y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse-. Ahora estás a salvo, serpiente.

En ese momento escuchó un grito en el exterior. Cuando giró la cabeza, Harry, apartando a Neville, se precipitaba en el interior de la habitación seguido de McGonagall.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó, con el rostro desencajado.

- Cho ha intentado matar a Draco -informó escuetamente Hermione.

Harry miró a Cho, primero, y luego a Draco, incrédulo. Un instante después sus brazos rodearon al rubio, y lo apretaron con fuerza contra su propio cuerpo. A Malfoy se le cortó la respiración; Harry le estrechaba con tanta fuerza que dolía. Pero estaba vivo. Y era el mejor dolor de toda su vida.

- ¡Por Merlín, Draco! -volvió a observar a Cho, sin soltar a su novio- Su actitud me resultaba sospechosa, pero no pensé...

- ¡Señorita Chang! -espetó McGongall, furiosa- ¿Se puede saber qué le ha pasado?

Lejos de dejarse intimidar por su profesora, Cho la miró con odio.

- Tenía que matarlo -masculló, con la voz cargada de rencor- tenía que matarlo... ¡Harry era mío! Y él... -giró la cabeza hacia Draco, y el rubio se sintió contento de que las miradas no mataran- él y Harry...

- Basta, Chang -interrumpió McGonagall, apuntándola con su varita. La confesión había tomado un giro peligroso- ¡desmaius!

- Alguien le ha dado un filtro amoroso -dijo Hermione, sorprendida, mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de Cho.

- Un filtro amoroso no incita a la gente a matarse entre sí -replicó Ron.

- Uno poderoso, puede -corrigió McGonagall- uno muy poderoso, señor Weasley.

De repente se hizo la luz en el cerebro de Harry.

- No es un filtro amoroso -dijo con voz firme, recordando cierta sesión de entrenamiento en la que Cho le había parecido aterrorizada por ser utilizada de conejillo de indias- es la maldición imperius. Alguien la envió aquí para matar a Draco.

- ¿La maldición imperius? -repitió Minerva, examinando de cerca a Chang-. Sí, tiene su lógica.

- No -negó el Slytherin- si hubiera querido matarme habría podido hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.

- Entonces¿por qué te atacó? -preguntó la directora.

Draco vaciló. Miró a los jóvenes miembros de la Orden, que a su vez les observaban intrigados. Harry le leyó el pensamiento.

- Puedes decirlo, Draco -susurró- además, después del abrazo que te he dado, me parece que ya está casi todo dicho.

Draco asintió y se giró hacia la expectante McGonagall.

- Me atacó cuando le dije que Harry y yo estábamos juntos.

Un incómodo silencio siguió a las palabras del Slytherin. Harry permaneció impasible, mientras todas las miradas se clavaban en ellos dos. Minerva carraspeó.

- Imagino que le ordenarían espiarnos y de paso, impedir que estuvierais juntos -conjeturó Minerva-. Evidentemente quien la hechizó no es muy diestro, porque sin duda entre los planes de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no entra el que tú mueras, Malfoy.

En ese momento, Ginny, que llevaba unos minutos desaparecida, irrumpió en la habitación.

- ¡Harry¡profesora! -jadeó, sobresaltando a todos. Su expresión no auguraba nada bueno y la frase siguiente lo confirmó-. Lupin y Pansy han vuelto.

X

- Nos estaba esperando -murmuró Pansy, mientras Draco le curaba un corte superficial que tenía en el brazo- justo como dijeron, era una trampa.

- ¿Quién? -preguntó McGonagall, girándose hacia Pansy- ¿quién os estaba esperando?

- Crouch -le llegó la respuesta seca de Lupin.

- ¡Remus, te he dicho que no hagas ningún esfuerzo hasta que venga el sanador! -regañó inmediatamente McGonagall, acercándose a él. El licántropo la miró por encima del flequillo castaño apelmazado y manchado de sangre, y durante un instante volvieron a ser alumno y profesora, un chiquillo asustado y herido y su estricta y sobreprotectora jefa de casa- ¿Crouch? -repitió McGonagall, y pareció aún más preocupada. Colocó una mano en la frente de Lupin-. Remus, debes de estar delirando.

- No delira, profesora -intervino Pansy. Hizo ademán de levantarse del sillón, pero la mirada de cuatro Gryffindors y un Slytherin enormemente preocupado la detuvo en el acto-. Era Barty Crouch Jr, yo lo vi.

- Pansy -contestó McGonagall, desconcertada- a Barty Crouch Jr lo besaron los dementores.

- Ya.

- A estas alturas debería estar en Azkaban convertido en un envoltorio humano.

- Pero estaba en la cámara, profesora. Y le aseguro que...

Pansy se detuvo bruscamente. Algo que había dicho McGonagall había activado un resorte en su mente.

- ¿Qué? -insistió la profesora- ¿hablaba, se movía? -echó una mirada al malherido Lupin- bueno, es evidente que sí.

- Pero seguía siendo un envoltorio -murmuró Pansy, pensativa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -intervino Harry.

- No era él mismo. No era como solía ser... era como si... como si no fuese Barty Crouch...

McGonagall soltó un gruñido.

- Le besó un dementor. Si Barthemius Crouch Jr. ha conseguido recuperarse de alguna forma, Pansy, no me extraña que haya cambiado un poco.

La Slytherin se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, supongo que sí.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Seguramente McGonagall llevaba razón. Entonces su mirada se detuvo en Hermione, que estaba a espaldas de Pansy. La castaña se había quedado pensativa, con la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió repentinamente, y el auror Kingsley irrumpió en la habitación, acompañado de un anciano mago que inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Lupin.

Kingsley miró a Pansy.

- ¿Necesitas que te curen, Parkinson?

- No -respondió la Slytherin- ahora estoy bien.

- Estupendo -Kingsley señaló la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza- ahora fuera. Todos.

- Yo no me voy -replicó Harry, encarándose con Kingsley.

Kingsley flexionó sus enormes músculos.

- ¿Apostamos? -murmuró en tono grave, dándole a entender que, si era necesario, lo agarraría del cogote y le haría rodar escaleras abajo-. ¡Fuera!

Nadie se atrevió a desobedecer, ni siquiera Harry. En pocos segundos estuvieron todos fuera, y el auror cerró firmemente la puerta a sus espaldas.

En el rellano les esperaban Neville y Luna.

- Hemos mandado a los demás a sus casas -informó inmediatamente el Gryffindor.

- Bien hecho -aprobó Draco. Harry parecía demasiado preocupado por Lupin como para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Es un milagro que hayáis podido salir con vida -susurró Ginny, mirando a Pansy.

- Lupin me protegió en todo momento -confesó la Slytherin- en realidad, si está tan herido es por mi culpa. Estaba más concentrado en evitar que Crouch me alcanzase que en ponerse él a salvo.

Draco dirigió una inconsciente mirada de agradecimiento hacia la habitación donde en ese momento curaban a Remus Lupin. La voz de Hermione le hizo volver a la realidad.

- Crouch no os esperaba a los dos. Ni siquiera esperaba a Lupin -hizo una pausa, y sus ojos se clavaron en los de su mejor amigo-. Te esperaba a ti.

- Pero Harry no iba a ir a la cámara, y El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo sabía -replicó Ron.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Voldemort no contaba con Pansy. No contaba con que uno de los suyos nos ayudaría. Sin ella, lo más probable es que Harry hubiera tenido que ir más tarde o más temprano. Más bien yo diría... que lo preparó expresamente para que ese horcrux se convirtiera en tu trampa mortal.

- Te basas sólo en el pársel para decir eso -advirtió Draco.

- No, no me baso sólo en el pársel. Me baso en la sangre -Hermione miró fijamente a Harry, y de repente éste comprendió-. Cuando encontramos el frasco de sangre, nos preguntamos por qué Voldemort necesitaba embotellar su propia sangre. Entonces pensé que era para que alguien más la usara, para que nosotros pudieramos entrar. Me equivoqué en parte; no era para que nosotros entraramos, era para Greyback. Si Crouch se ha convertido en una marioneta sin alma, Voldemort necesitaba que alguien le llevara a la cámara. Probablemente fue Greyback.

- No te sigo -confesó Ron.

- Yo sí -dijo Ginny, reprimiendo un escalofrío-. Nosotros no necesitábamos ese frasco para entrar. Ya teníamos sangre del Innombrable -señaló a Harry- desde que revivió, la sangre de Harry es también su sangre.

- ¿Y de verdad el Señor Tenebroso pensaba detener a Harry con la única ayuda de Crouch? -preguntó Draco.

- No creo -respondió Hermione- más bien pienso... que lo que él quería es que Harry viera a Crouch.

- ¿Para qué? -exclamó el moreno- ¿para que viera que ha conseguido encontrar cura para el beso del dementor? Vale, bien por él, pero a mí me deja como estaba. Los dementores sólo nos atacarán a nosotros, así que no entiendo a qué viene...

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo -concluyó la castaña, cruzándose de brazos con expresión frustrada- yo tampoco, Harry.

Cuando quedó claro que su amiga no tenía nada más que añadir, Harry se giró hacia Pansy.

- ¿Tienes la copa?

La Slytherin asintió. Del bolsillo interior de la túnica sacó una pequeña bolsa de tela negra y se la pasó a Harry. Neville retrocedió, pero el líder de la Orden no se amilanó. Introdujo la mano en la bolsa y sacó la copa de oro con el tejón grabado que había visto por última vez en un pensadero, en las manos de Hepzibah Smith y un jovenzuelo llamado Tom Ryddle.

En ese momento, de la habitación le llegó, audible y desgarrador, el grito de dolor de un hombre gravemente herido.

Lleno de rabia, Harry echó el brazo hacia atrás y tiró la copa por encima de la barandilla. El objeto cayó durante unos segundos, a cámara lenta, seguido por la mirada de los jóvenes de la Orden, y se estrelló estrepitosamente en el vestíbulo de los Malfoy, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

- Ya sólo nos queda uno -murmuró el moreno con la voz cargada de odio, su mirada fija, clavada, en el estuche del bastón de Salazar Slytherin.

X

En plena madrugada, la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió sigilosamente. De ella asomó una figura embozada que empezó a recorrer el pasillo intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Se había puesto su vieja túnica de Hogwarts y había bajado la capucha para confundirse con la oscuridad que reinaba en el interior de la mansión. De cualquier modo, estaba bastante segura de que nadie advertiría su presencia. Iba descalza y el sonido de sus pasos era apenas más que un susurro, uno de los muchos sonidos amortiguados de la noche, como el ocasional gemido de las vigas o el batir del viento contra los postigos.

Llevaba la varita agarrada en la mano derecha, y la sacó poco a poco a medida que descendía las escaleras. No iba a permitir que los elfos frustraran su plan. Si hacía falta, estaba más que dispuesta a petrificarlos para quitárselos de enmedio.

Al llegar abajo, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que no había ninguna pequeña figura montando guardia junto a la mesa del salón. Sonrió, pensando que Draco les habría dicho que relajaran la guardia una vez pasados los primeros días. Después se le borró la sonrisa al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y un peso se instaló en su estómago.

Suspiró.

Harry tenía a Draco. Ron tenía a Hermione. Si alguien tenía que sacrificarse, sin duda debía ser ella.

Pero cuando iniciaba un movimiento vacilante hacia el salón, la luz del vestíbulo se encendió de golpe.

- Ni un paso más, Ginny -escuchó una voz firme a sus espaldas- ¡accio varita!

Ginny Weasley enrojeció y sintió cómo su varita volaba de su mano. Cuando se dio la vuelta, descubrió a Draco Malfoy al pie de la escalera, en pijama y con el pelo revuelto.

- Te oí bajar y supuse que no ibas a la cocina a por un vaso de leche -ironizó el Slytherin.

- ¡Es imposible que me escucharas! -replicó Ginny, echándose atrás la capucha de la túnica. El cabello pelirrojo le caía sobre los ojos, y se lo echó atrás con una sacudida de cabeza- apenas he hecho ruido.

- Bueno -admitió Draco- a lo mejor yo estaba despierto, esperando a escuchar cómo tu puerta se abría.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque los Gryffindors sois previsibles -dijo Draco con un bufido. Luego, bajó la voz- y porque has estado muy callada el resto del día, y no me ha costado demasiado sumar dos y dos y adivinar por qué ayer, cuando estaba... ahí arriba, con Harry, me pareció oír un rumor de pasos al final del pasillo.

- Creía que estabais demasiado entretenidos para fijaros en eso -masculló Ginny.

Draco fingió no inmutarse.

- Yo nunca bajo la guardia, Ginny -suspiró, mirándola a ella y al salón, donde, aún en la semipenumbra, se adivinaba el contorno del estuche del bastón- no necesito preguntarte qué ibas a hacer. Es demasiado evidente... menos mal que Harry sigue dormido como un tronco, si él se enterara...

- ¿Qué? -replicó Ginny- Si él se enterara¿qué¿Cambiaría algo el hecho de que yo hubiera muerto?

- ¿Cómo?

- Tú eres su novio. Hermione es su mejor amiga, y Ron su mejor amigo. ¿Y yo qué papel juego en su vida¿para qué me necesita a mí? -Ginny bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, al sentir las primeras lágrimas-. Yo sólo soy la hermanita de Ron, la hermana de su mejor amigo. Soy... prescindible.

- No eres prescindible, eres idiota -replicó Draco, agarrándola de los hombros y obligándola a mirarla-. Eres la persona por la que se ha arriesgado más de una vez, y sabes que te aprecia por algo más que por ser la hermanita de su mejor amigo. Te quiere, Ginny. Y nadie, jamás, podrá cambiar eso... ni siquiera yo.

Ginny le miró, tan sorprendida que había dejado de llorar. Draco juzgó que ya estaba más calmada, así que la condujo escaleras arriba. La pelirroja se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia.

- Además, es una tontería que mueras ahora que estabas empezando a caerme bien -agregó Malfoy con seriedad.

Ginny le miró durante unos segundos, incrédula. Draco le mantuvo la mirada. Unos segundos después, la pelirroja soltó una carcajada.

- Eres increíble, Draco. ¿Lo sabías?

- Evidentemente -contestó el Slytherin con una de sus miradas de superioridad.

Apagó la luz del vestíbulo, y de nuevo la mansión volvió a sumirse en sombras.

En el salón, aquél fue el momento elegido para que una segunda figura emergiera de la oscuridad y se acercara a la mesa. Pansy había sido mudo testigo de la escena con Ginny, y le conmovía pensar que la pelirroja hubiera estado a punto de hacer lo mismo que ella.

Como le habían conmovido las palabras de Draco. Le sorprendió darse cuenta hasta qué punto su amigo se preocupaba por Ginny.

Pero la pequeña de los Weasley se equivocaba. Harry tenía a Draco, Ron tenía a Hermione, pero Ginny los tenía a todos ellos. Y a su familia.

Ella, en cambio... si alguien sobraba allí, una vez que había cumplido su misión con la Orden, sin duda era Pansy Parkinson. Llevaba un día dándole vueltas al asunto, y sin duda era la mejor solución.

Ya casi estaba junto a la mesa. Alargó la mano...

- Y luego dicen que los predecibles somos nosotros -musitó una voz aburrida.

Pansy a punto estuvo de soltar un grito de sorpresa. Miró a su alrededor, pero la oscuridad era total-. Oh, claro, no puedes verme... ¡lumos!

Una luz se encendió en el umbral de la cocina y el salón, y Pansy vio con sorpresa cómo Harry salía de la oscuridad.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? -preguntó la morena, atónita.

- El suficiente.

- Pero¿cómo...? -de repente algo se iluminó en su rostro- ¡estabais compinchados¡Draco y tú! -le miró con sorpresa- ¿y llevas ahí vigilándome desde que bajé? No te creía capaz de eso, Potter.

Harry rió suavemente.

- Bueno, no duermes con un Slytherin sin que se te acabe pegando algo de él.

- Sabíais que iba a bajar -no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- Oh, sí. Era bastante evidente. De hecho es la segunda noche que os vigilamos -bostezó- aunque ayer sólo controlamos a Ginny, porque intuíamos que tú no intentarías coger el bastón hasta que hubieras vuelto de la Cámara.

- Por eso no hay elfos... -adivinó Pansy, sintiéndose derrotada.

- Preferimos arreglar este asunto personalmente. Fingimos acostarnos, pero yo me quedé aquí y Draco fue arriba. Te dejó pasar a ti, y justo después, cuando salió Ginny, la siguió mientras yo te vigilaba y tú te escondías.

Pansy no contestó. Se sentía humillada. Harry se rascó el alborotado pelo, incómodo.

- Oye, ya has escuchado el discurso de Draco, así que voy a ahorrarme esa parte. Sólo quería decirte... -la miró seriamente, alumbrado por la tenue luz que proyectaba la varita- que no puedes hacerle eso, Pansy. Tú eres todo lo que le queda...

- ¿Y tú qué?

- ...todo lo que le queda de su antigua vida -completó apresuradamente Harry. De repente, Pansy comprendió que así era.

- Sus padres han muerto, y Snape también. De todos sus antiguos amigos, probablemente seas tú la única que no le está buscando para entregarle a Voldemort. El Ministerio le busca y no podrá volver a Hogwarts; tiene que estar aquí encerrado, en una casa que odia. Ha elegido luchar contra los suyos, y los que ahora son de su bando desconfían de él. Le han arrebatado todo lo que alguna vez le hizo feliz... excepto tú. No merece la pena que te sacrifiques por ese horcrux, Pansy, tú vales más que eso y... definitivamente, Draco no se lo merece.

X

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas evitaron mirar a sus amigos a la cara, aunque éstos parecían haberse olvidado del episodio de la noche anterior. Harry estaba preocupado por Lupin y Draco estaba preocupado por Harry. Ron y Ginny se morían de la impaciencia por la falta de noticias, y Hermione permanecía ausente, con la mirada perdida, aunque en cierto momento la vieron en un rincón, escribiendo furiosamente en un trozo de pergamino.

- ¿Y la reunión? -preguntó Ginny a media mañana.

Harry daba vueltas por la biblioteca, bufando y gruñendo como un león apresado. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a su ex novia.

- La suspendí -contestó, lacónico.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Ron. Se sentía tan frustrado que no le hubiera venido mal una buena sesión de entrenamiento, incluso aunque Malfoy volviera a hacerle rodar por toda la sala.

- ¿Por qué¡Lupin está gravemente herido...!

- ...y nosotros desde aquí no podemos hacer nada por él -replicó Pansy, dirigiéndole una fría mirada. Sus ojos se trasladaron a su mejor amigo, que había evitado tomar parte en la conversación y permanecía en silencio, aprobando tácitamente las palabras de Potter-. No la has anulado por Lupin. La habéis anulado porque tenéis miedo.

Harry le dirigió una penetrante mirada. Draco también lo hizo, por debajo de sus finas cejas rubias, pero ninguno de los dos se molestó en abrir la boca para negarlo.

- Lo comprenderán -intervino Ginny enérgicamente, acercándose a ambos- estoy segura de que lo comprenderán.

Buscó con la mirada el apoyo de Hermione, pero, para su sorpresa, la castaña siguió inmutable. Su hermano, con los ojos clavados en la mesa, también la eludió. A la pareja no le hizo falta levantar la cabeza para saber que los dos estaban pensando lo mismo.

Porque Ginny no estaba, ni tampoco Pansy, cuando Harry había entrado en la habitación casi apartando a empujones a todo aquel que le estorbara el paso. Cuando, sin mirar a nadie más, se había lanzado sobre Draco y le había abrazado.

No había sido un abrazo de amigos, ni siquiera de amigos íntimos, y todos se dieron cuenta. Los ojos de Harry brillaban más de lo normal, y la mirada gélida de Draco era menos fría de lo habitual. Demasiada familiaridad, demasiada intimidad.

En resumen: demasiado.

Hermione y Ron habían escuchado comentarios previamente. Los miembros de la Orden habían aceptado a Draco, algunos más gustosamente, otros menos, pero todos lo habían hecho basándose en la confianza que Harry les inspiraba. Cuando creían que nadie les escuchaba, jocosamente bromeaban sobre el nuevo poder que Harry parecía tener sobre el Slytherin. _El domador de serpientes_, le llamaban. Nuestro león se ha impuesto sobre el príncipe de Slytherin. Y se sentían orgullosos al ver cómo Draco se reprimía, cómo había eliminado de su vocabulario toda referencia a la pureza de sangre, cómo, a una mirada de Harry, se portaba como el buen chico que nunca había sido.

En el momento en el que se dieron cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de aquella extraña relación, en el momento en el que comprendieron que Draco no obedecía por miedo o por coacción, sino por amor, empezaron a sentirse extrañados y a preguntarse si de verdad Harry estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Y también hubo comentarios, comentarios mucho más ofensivos que el pelirrojo cortó en seco con una furiosa mirada. Ron Weasley era alto, fuerte y leal a Harry hasta la muerte. Nadie en su sano juicio se metería con el buscador delante de él, pero tanto Ron como Hermione sabían que, a salvo de oídos indiscretos, sus compañeros seguirían murmurando contra la inesperada relación.

Y que, probablemente, en la próxima reunión algunos jóvenes miembros de la Orden del Fénix preferirían quedarse en sus casas.

En ese momento las llamas de la chimenea rugieron, y todos se pusieron en pie de un salto, ansiando al fin recibir noticias sobre el estado de Remus Lupin.

Se quedaron atónitos cuando el propio Remus Lupin, ojeroso, con un brazo vendado y muy mal aspecto, cayó tambaleándose sobre la mullida alfombra de los Malfoy.

- ¡Remus! -gritó Hermione, horrorizada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -exclamó Harry. Entre él y Ron le ayudaron a ponerse en pie. Remus parecía mareado, pero sus ojos enfocaron a Harry con decisión.

- He burlado la vigilancia de la Orden -dijo en poco más de un hilo de voz.

- ¿Por qué?

- Harry -planteó sin preámbulos, mirándole a los ojos-. Tienes que dejarme ir a por ese bastón.

- ¡No! -gritaron Ginny y Hermione al unísono.

Lupin las ignoró. La voz le salía ronca, a trompicones, como si el simple hecho de hablar le costara un titánico esfuerzo.

- La guerra va a empezar pronto, Harry. Han empezado de nuevo las matanzas de magos -respiró profundamente, y el aire produjo un sonido áspero y silbilante al pasar a sus pulmones- esta misma tarde han encontrado muertos a los Clearwater. Hay que destruir el último horcrux. Y alguien tiene que abrir ese estuche.

- Ese alguien no tienes por qué ser tú -replicó Harry, abrumado.

- ¿Quién si no? Necesitamos hasta el último mago en condiciones de luchar. Y yo no lo estoy... mírame -exhortó, en un tono que inspiraba a la compasión-. Soy una sombra de lo que era. Mis transformaciones me han desgastado poco a poco, y Crouch ha terminado por dejarme completamente inútil...

- Remus, vuelve a Grimmauld Place.

- Alguien tiene que hacerlo, y yo quiero morir sintiendo que ha valido la pena.

- Remus...

- Sé que me quieres, pero ahora no tienes que pensar como Harry Potter, ahora tienes que pensar como el Jefe de la Orden del Fénix... -se detuvo unos segundos, y en un hilo de voz, añadió- como Dumbledore habría hecho.

Hermione soltó un bufido y se dirigió a la chimenea resueltamente.

- Voy a avisar a McGongall...

- No.

La castaña se quedó paralizada. Había sido el propio Harry quien había hablado.

- No le escuches -intervino Ron, con una nota de pánico en su voz- no le hagas caso, Harry.

Pero era el moreno quien no le escuchaba. Miraba fijamente a los ojos de Remus Lupin, pero su mente recordaba los consejos que Dumbledore había escrito en un trozo de pergamino para que él, sólo él, los leyera.

En ellos, la palabra sacrificio aparecía varias veces.

Harry tragó saliva.

- Sabes que te quiero, Remus -murmuró con la voz quebrada.

El licántropo sonrió.

- Y yo a ti. Pero echo de menos a mis amigos... a James, a Lily, a Dumbledore... a Sirius -suspiró pesadamente- creo que ya es hora de ir a hacerles compañía.

Harry se mordió los labios. Ginny y Hermione, con los ojos húmedos, se abrazaron a su ex profesor. Tras un breve titubeo, Pansy también lo hizo. Ron y Draco estaban paralizados.

- Buena suerte.

Y Remus Lupin salió de la biblioteca, arrastrando los pies, tan débil que debía apoyarse en la pared, pero firme y determinado, tambaleándose de vez en cuando, un paso detrás de otro, sus zapatos resonando en el corredor que llevaba al salón.

El fino oído de Draco creyó haber captado un crujido, pero, cuando se giró, sólo estaba Harry. Derrumbado sobre una de las sillas, apartado de sus amigos por una barrera invisible que, aunque siempre había estado ahí, nunca había sido tan palpable como en aquel momento.

La barrera del deber. Una barrera infranqueable. Excepto para el tenaz Slytherin que no estaba dispuesto a que nada, nada, le separase de la persona por la cual lo había sacrificado todo.

- Ven aquí -murmuró. Harry cerró los ojos cuando el rubio le besó en la frente, recordándole cosas que ya sabía, pero que al mismo tiempo le confortaba escuchar- has hecho lo que tenías que hacer. Muchas vidas dependen de ti.

- ¿Qué es eso? -gritó de repente Ron.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué?

- El nido de Fawkes -señaló el pelirrojo. Todos siguieron la dirección de su mirada, y comprobaron que, efectivamente, algo se movía en el nido.

- No puede ser... -murmuró Harry. Tuvo que llegar junto al nido, limpiarse las gafas y volverlo a examinar para convencerse de que lo que veía era verdad. Un joven, feo y desplumado fénix había aparecido, gorjeando y moviéndose en el nido, que temblaba ligeramente a medida que el polluelo se acomodaba-. Es Fawkes.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny también se adelantaron para verlo, fascinados e incrédulos. Draco y Pansy se quedaron atrás. Nunca habían tenido muy buena relación con el pajarraco de Dumbledore.

- ¡Pero Fawkes desapareció aquella noche!

- Evidentemente ha decidido aparecer de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo¿y por qué?

Todos sabían la respuesta, pero fue Hermione quien la formuló en voz alta.

- Se fue cuando el anterior líder de la Orden desapareció -murmuró- y ha vuelto cuando el nuevo líder ha asumido completamente su responsabilidad.

En sus ojos había un nuevo matiz mientras miraba a Harry. Un profundo respeto. Y algo de temor. Ya no era sólo su mejor amigo, el niño con el que había jugado, estudiado y vivido mil y una aventuras. Ahora también era su jefe; el que podía, y debía, enviarla a la muerte si la situación lo requería.

Harry apartó la mirada. En aquel momento se sintió más afortunado que nunca de tener a Draco, que era el único que no le observaba como si no le conociera. Quizá porque Draco había asumido, desde el principio, que aquello podía suceder. Acostumbrado a darlo todo por un amo al que odiaba, el Slytherin estaba más que feliz de poder jugarse la vida por él.

- Creo que iré a ver qué pasa -decidió Ginny, en un arranque de valentía. Todos scucharon impasibles los pasos apresurados de la pelirroja dirigirse al salón y, después, una exclamación de sorpresa y alguien que corría por el largo pasillo. Poco después Ginny volvía a asomar por la biblioteca.

- Draco... deberías ver esto... -se detuvo- tu elfina...

Algo encajó en la mente del Slytherin: el crujido que había escuchado un minuto antes, y el rostro desencajado pero al mismo tiempo aliviado de Ginny. Y un presentimiento...

Salió corriendo. Harry y los demás se miraron y, tras un breve titubeo, temerosos de lo que se iban a encontrar, le siguieron.

Lupin estaba vivo. Mortalmente pálido, desplomado sobre el sofá, pero vivo. En el suelo, el estuche con la tapa completamente abierta, y el bastón de Salazar Slytherin en su interior, reconocible y perfectamente conservado a pesar del paso del tiempo.

Draco estaba agachado un metro más allá. Al principio Harry no supo qué estaba haciendo, pero, al rodear la sala, vio que tenía en los brazos el cuerpo de la elfina Mandy, que, aún respirando a duras penas, le miraba con sus dos ojos saltones rebosantes de adoración.

- El amo ordenó a Mandy que no se acercara al estuche. Pero Mandy escuchó que el amigo del amo iba a morir por abrirlo y no pudo permitirlo, señor. Perdone a Mandy, señor. Es una mala elfina y no merece servirle.

Draco acarició sus largas orejas. Su rostro estaba sereno, aunque tenía los ojos vidriosos.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Mandy. Eres la mejor elfina que jamás ha servido en esta casa.

La pequeña criatura le miró, sorprendida, y sonrió. Después, la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca y con un último suspiro, murió en brazos de su joven amo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¡buenas! Siento el retraso, pero he estado casi todas las navidades fuera y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, probablemente no lo siga hasta dentro de dos semanas que es cuando termino los parciales. Gracias por leer y espero vuestros comentarios :) 


	17. Confianza

**Capítulo 16: Confianza**

- Oh, no...

Al principio nadie hizo mucho caso de Hermione. La castaña solía consternarse por cualquier cosa mientras leía el ejemplar de El Profeta que cada mañana McGonagall le hacía llegar a su nuevo retiro. Y no era para menos. Últimamente los mortífagos habían tomado un renovado impulso, y ahora los ataques se sucedían sin que nadie pudiera prever quién iba a ser la siguiente víctima. Ya habían muerto varios alumnos de Hogwarts, la mayoría de ellos totalmente desconocidos para los jóvenes refugiados de la Mansión Malfoy, pero también algunos con los que habían compartido clases, mesa y alguna que otra fugaz conversación.

Fue Ron quien se percató de que a su novia le temblaban las manos. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo una desagradable sensación de inquietud en el estómago. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había leído Hermione, evidentemente no era nada bueno.

- ¿Quién es¿a quién han matado esta vez? -espetó.

- A Stan Shunpike -contestó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Los mortífagos han matado a Stan Shunpike? -contestó su novio alzando las cejas con sorpresa.

- No -Hermione tragó saliva. Cuando tiró el periódico con violencia sobre la mesa, su rostro estaba ahora rojo de ira- _¡el Ministerio_ ha matado a Stan Shunpike!

- ¡¿El Ministerio?! -rugió Ginny. Su mano fue la primera en agarrar el periódico, cuya primera plana contempló con estupor-. No es posible.

- ¿Pena de muerte? -exclamó Ron con incredulidad, tras echar un vistazo a la portada por encima del hombro de su hermana- ¡¿aquí?!

Miró a Harry, como si esperara que su amigo le diese alguna explicación, pero éste se limitó a tender la mano y esperar a que Ginny le pasara el ejemplar de _El Profeta_.

Rufus Scrimgeour le miró con ferocidad desde la primera plana. No se alteró. Su semblante sólo mostraba tranquilidad mientras leía el artículo que había enfurecido y desconcertado a sus amigos. En realidad hacía tiempo que se venía venir. Había sido una reacción en cadena: el cambio de bando de los dementores había traído como consecuencia las fugas masivas de Azkaban. Más mortífagos en la calle, más asesinatos; más aurores diseminados por doquier. Muchos de ellos morían al hacer su trabajo, y cuando al fin conseguían encarcelar al mortífago al que perseguían, éste tardaba poco tiempo en escaparse. En Azkaban se había triplicado el número de guardias, pero los mortífagos conocían la vieja prisión muggle mejor que su propia casa, y ahora contaban con la inestimable ayuda de los dementores, que de fieros guardianes habían pasado a convertirse en libertadores de presos por obra y gracia de Lord Voldemort.

Los juicios se habían convertido en un puro trámite. Pronunciar el nombre de Azkaban ya no hacía que a los mortífagos les recorriera un escalofrío de puro terror. Y ya no se les podía amenazar con recibir el beso del dementor... porque los funcionarios de prisiones tendrían suerte si los dementores no les acababan besando precisamente a ellos.

Así que los aurores habían pedido a gritos que se instaurara una pena máxima que de verdad hiciera temblar las piernas de aquellos a los que les costaba tanto atrapar. Y Scrimgeour, autoritario, extremista y muy muy sensible a las peticiones de sus antiguos colegas, había accedido de buen grado.

- No puedo decir que me sorprenda -murmuró Harry.

- ¡Pero Stan era inocente! -replicó Ron- ¡y Scrimgeour lo sabía!

- Ya. Pero puestos a planear una primera ejecución que haga saltar las alarmas entre los mortífagos, mejor ejecutar a alguien por quien seguramente no habrá represalias -intervino Hermione, rechinando los dientes ante la ironía del asunto.

- Sin embargo el mensaje sigue estando bien claro... -reflexionó Harry-. Próximo mortífago que se resista a ser capturado y le haga aunque sea un rasguño al auror de turno, próximo mortífago que muere ejecutado.

Draco y Pansy se habían mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación. Cuando Harry le miró, comprobó que el rubio estaba aún más pálido de lo habitual.

- A ti no te van a hacer nada -añadió, sin poder evitar él mismo removerse con inquietud. Hasta el día anterior, lo que más le preocupaba era que el Ministerio capturase a Draco, lo encerrase y confiscase los bienes de su familia. Ahora sabía muy bien lo que Scrimgeour podría llegar a hacer si consiguiera pillar al hijo de los Malfoy, con su Marca Tenebrosa bien visible en el brazo izquierdo.

- No es eso -replicó molesto Draco, aunque estaba claro que en parte sí lo era- es sólo que no me gustaría que atraparan a Greg o a Vincent.

- O a Theodore, Blaise o Graham -añadió Pansy en voz baja.

- ¿Crees que ya los han marcado? -preguntó Draco, mirando a su amiga.

La Slytherin se encogió de hombros.

- Probablemente no. Pero si empieza la guerra, no creo que tarden demasiado en hacerlo.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que les pase a ésos? -intervino Ron con el ceño fruncido-. Tú mismo has dicho que no son amigos tuyos Malfoy, que sólo los utilizabas. ¿Qué mas te da si los pillan?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le dirigió un bufido a su novio. Draco se enderezó en su asiento.

- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes la sensibilidad de un trol, Weasley?

- Bastantes veces -apuntó Ginny.

- No los considero mis amigos pero llevo seis años compartiendo habitación con ellos, yendo a clase con ellos, estudiando con ellos y riéndome de vosotros con ellos. Seguro que ese tal Finnigan no es tu mejor amigo, pero tampoco te gustaría verle muerto. ¿Me equivoco?

- No.

- Pues eso -gruñó Draco, dando la discusión por finalizada.

Harry miró el reloj.

- Dejad vuestras peleas para mañana, dentro de poco empezarán a llegar los chicos para la reunión.

- Pensaba que hoy también ibas a cancelarla -comentó Pansy, mordaz.

Harry ignoró los dardos envenenados de la Slytherin. Draco no.

- A mí no me habría importado que lo hiciera -confesó en tono desafiante.

- No seas ridículo, Draco. Les estáis enseñando a defenderse del Señor Tenebroso, no creo que dejen eso de lado porque no puedan soportar la idea de saber con quién se acuesta su adorado Harry Potter -replicó Pansy con un bufido. Hermione y Ginny soltaron una risilla y el rubio se ruborizó.

- ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan gráfica?

Harry se alegró de ver que McGonagall aparecía por la chimenea, justo a tiempo. La aparición de la directora de Hogwarts, pálida de furia, cortó en seco la discusión.

- Supongo que ya lo sabéis -soltó, y sin más preámbulos empezó a despotricar contra el Ministerio- ¡no sé en qué está pensando ese Scrimgeour¡es inmoral¡no podemos luchar contra los mortífagos poniéndonos a su altura!

- Bueno, si nadie ha protestado... -repuso Harry.

McGonagall le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

- ¿Que nadie ha protestado? Ha habido una oleada de dimisiones dentro del Ministerio... incluyendo la de Arthur Weasley, por cierto.

- ¿Mi padre ha dimitido?

- Sí, Ron. Y con mucha razón, además. Dice que no quiere ser partícipe en esa... en esa barbaridad -escupió Minerva con repugnancia.

- ¿Y Kingsley? Él es un auror -dijo Ginny.

Minerva torció el gesto.

- A Kingsley lo hemos tenido que mantener -contestó McGonagall frunciendo los labios con disgusto-. Sigue siendo útil dentro del Ministerio, no podemos perder un contacto tan valioso sólo por principios morales.

- Pero... si papá ha dimitido... -Ron miró a su hermana, alarmado- ¿de qué van a vivir ahora?

Se ruborizó ligeramente en cuanto terminó de hablar. A Ron no le gustaba hablar del problema económico de su familia, pero llevaba razón. Con el sueldo de Arthur, los Weasley ya lo pasaban bastante mal. Sin él...

- Ron, sabes que en mi cámara de Gringotts... -se apresuró a decir Harry.

- ¡No! -exclamaron los dos hermanos al unísono.

- ¡Pero es justo! Vuestra familia me ha dado mucho... demasiado.

- Harry, he dicho que no -repitió Ron entre dientes, fulminándole con la mirada. Harry cedió; sabía que la vergüenza de Ron se veía acrecentada por el hecho de que Draco estuviera presente de la conversación, pero el Slytherin no parecía tener el más mínimo interés en sus problemas económicos.

- Ron, Ginny -intervino McGonagall, apaciguándolos- ya he hablado de esto con Arthur, la Orden se encargará de todo. No tenéis por qué preocuparos.

Su voz era tan firme como siempre, y consiguió calmar a los hermanos Weasley, pero Harry percibió un brillo de duda en sus ojos.

La chimenea volvió a iluminarse, y Neville Longbottom apareció en el vestíbulo. Harry sonrió para sí. Pasase lo que pasase, el bueno de Neville siempre estaría allí.

- Hola, Nev.

- Hola chicos, buenos días profesora -respondió el Gryffindor, acercándose a ellos- ¿cómo está el profesor Lupin?

- Mal -murmuró Ron, sombrío.

- Grave, pero estable -puntualizó McGonagall-. El traslado a Grimmauld Place le debilitó un poco, pero allí tiene al sanador pendiente de él todo el día. Además estamos contactando con otro especialista que por lo que cuentan hace maravillas... esperemos que pueda venir a echarle un vistazo a Remus.

La expresión de su rostro no era muy halagüeña, y ella también debió de comprenderlo porque, al pasear la vista por la sala y ver que todos le devolvían una mirada de desolación, suspiró y se dejó caer en una de las butacas.

- El principal problema es que él no tiene ganas de recuperarse -admitió- dice que ya ha vivido suficiente y que está cansado.

- Déjame ir a verle -pidió Harry, alarmado.

- ¡No! -el tono de McGonagall no admitía réplica alguna.

- ¿Y escribirle un mensaje?

- Que no sea muy largo -concedió con un suspiro.

Harry cogió pluma y pergamino y garabateó unas palabras. Draco le observó con indiferencia. Cuando el moreno terminó, alargó repentinamente la mano.

- ¿Puedo añadir algo?

Harry le miró boquiabierto, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Draco le había quitado el trozo de pergamino y había escrito unas líneas más con su escritura cuidada y elegante. Después selló el rollo y se lo dio a McGonagall sin que nadie pudiera leer lo que había escrito.

- Con mis mejores deseos -dijo con una sonrisa indescifrable.

Minerva le miró con desconfianza, pero guardó el pergamino y se marchó, justo antes de que empezaran a llegar, en pequeños grupos, los jóvenes de la Orden.

X

En Hogwarts había muchas normas, pero no todas figuraban en la lista de Filch. No obstante, todo el mundo la conocía. Y las respetaba. No hacerlo habría supuesto un castigo mucho peor que copiar unas frases con McGonagall o limpiar los calderos de Snape. En un colegio interno donde los alumnos debían pasar al menos siete años de su vida, tener amigos era fundamental si uno no quería volverse loco. Y las convenciones sociales eran tan importantes como no llegar tarde a las clases o no olvidar nunca hacer los deberes, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta de, nada más llegar a Hogwarts, los alumnos eran divididos en cuatro casas, cada cual con sus peculiaridades y sus reglas no escritas.

En Gryffindor había varias. Los leones eran nobles, pero orgullosos. No es que tuviesen prohibida la confraternización entre casas, pero procuraban evitarla. A los de la casa de Godric los Hufflepuffs les parecían simpáticos aunque un poco inútiles, y los de Ravenclaw empollones resabidillos a los que valía la pena intentar evitar a no ser que se les necesitara para algo. No obstante, no era raro ver a los miembros de estas tres casas charlando juntos en los terrenos o pasándose apuntes durante las clases. La rivalidad, si es que la había, se manifestaba sólo cuando se acercaba algún partido de quidditch importante. Y a veces ni eso.

Con Slytherin la situación era sustancialmente diferente.

Regla número uno de Gryffindor: todos los Slytherins son detestables. Todos. Sin excepción.

Hasta el más primerizo estudiante de Gryffindor se daba cuenta de que, si normalmente las casas estaban separadas por sutiles diferencias, entre Gryffindor y Slytherin había un muro infranqueable de varios centímetros de grosor. La confraternización estaba mal vista y absolutamente prohibida. Lo más suave que podían hacer dos alumnos de estas dos casas opuestas era ignorarse. Y en cada sala común, en las noches frías de invierno, cuando no apetecía estudiar o irse a la cama, los estudiantes más veteranos compartían con los más jóvenes anécdotas sobre la ancestral rivalidad. Cada casa tenía sus particulares héroes. En la Torre de Gryffindor todavía se contaba cómo Fred y George habían encerrado a Montague en un armario evanescente. En las mazmorras se relataba una historia, mitad realidad y mitad leyenda, según la cual Lucius Malfoy había conseguido que toda una clase de jóvenes Gryffindors de primer año pasaran varios días perdidos en el Bosque Prohibido.

El caso es que había cosas que uno no podía hacer si quería seguir siendo bien considerado dentro de su propia casa. Y los de Gryffindor no tenían ningún problema con seguir estas invisibles reglas, porque, si su orgullo les impedía acercarse a los de Slytherin, los de Slytherin sencillamente preferían morir antes que tener algo que ver con ellos.

Así era la vida dentro de Hogwarts.

Y fuera, no cambiaba mucho.

La presencia de Draco había sido aceptada por circunstancias especiales. Primero, era un mortífago huido. Voldemort le quería matar; los nobles leones no podían ponerse en contra suya. Además contaba con el aval del mismísimo Harry Potter, el ídolo local. No les había parecido tan natural la aparente complicidad que había entre ambos, pero lo atribuyeron a las circunstancias. Ninguno era tan tonto como para no comprender que contar entre sus filas con un mortífago renegado era una aportación tremendamente valiosa.

La tolerancia, no obstante, terminaba ahí. Y Harry y Draco, mientras se enfrentaban a la puerta cerrada de la biblioteca, de la cual se filtraban airados murmullos y discusiones, eran muy conscientes de haber traspasado la frontera entre lo que sus compañeros de la Orden podrían o no aceptar.

Ron abrió la puerta de golpe. Los murmullos bajaron de volumen hasta desaparecer completamente cuando, tras el pelirrojo, su hermana y Hermione, entraron Harry, Draco y Pansy Parkinson. Siguió un incómodo silencio, durante el cual se cruzaron más miradas desafiantes de las que habrían sido deseables. No obstante, Harry se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que no sólo no habían faltado ninguno de los habituales, sino que habían acudido todos a los que había llamado el primer día.

Las miradas se clavaron inmediatamente en Harry y en Draco. Casi se podía leer en sus ojos cómo calibraban si lo que habían escuchado era cierto, cómo evaluaban la actitud de ambos, la distancia entre los dos, las miradas que cruzaban... en busca del algún detalle que les confirmase que, efectivamente, eran mucho más que amigos.

No les hizo falta esperar mucho para obtener lo que querían.

- Probablemente ya lo sabéis, pero, por si acaso, anuncio oficialmente que Draco Malfoy y yo estamos juntos, saliendo, liados, como mejor queráis llamarlo -dijo Harry alzando la voz.

Hubo un par de murmullos y unas cuantas sonrisas disimuladas. Y también miradas de desprecio, que a Draco no se le pasaron por alto.

- No me lo puedo creer -alzó la voz Terry Boot- ¿Malfoy y tú? Pero eso es...

- Cuidado con lo que dices -cortó rápidamente Pansy.

- No, deja que diga lo que tenga que decir -intervino Harry, pensativo-. De hecho, tengo una idea mejor. Draco y yo vamos a salir de aquí y vosotros podréis expresaros libremente y discutir qué vais a hacer -el moreno evaluó con la mirada a sus amigos y decidió que la mayoría no serían capaces de cerrar la boca mientras los demás hablaban sin tapujos- Pansy, Ginny, Ron, vosotros fuera. Hermione...

La castaña asintió. Harry necesitaba que alguno de los suyos estuviera presente, y desde luego Hermione era la única que poseía la sangre fría necesaria para eso.

- Vámonos -ordenó el Gryffindor. Ron, Ginny y Pansy no parecían muy felices, pero obedecieron. Luego tomó ostentosamente del brazo a Draco, y, dando un portazo, abandonaron la biblioteca. Inmediatamente y a sus espaldas, volvieron a crecer, casi a voz en grito, las discusiones que habían interrumpido con su llegada.

X

El recién llegado se sacudió el polvo del traje al tiempo que salía de la chimenea. McGonagall lo miró con aprecio; tenía la chaqueta mal abrochada, restos de polvos flu en el cabello castaño oscuro y un aire de perpetua torpeza que definitivamente le recordaba a cierta metamorfomaga. No obstante, sabía que no debía dejarse engañar por las apariencias. Aquel hombre con aspecto de ratón de biblioteca era un genio de la sanación. Y de no haber sido por los contactos familiares, ni por un millón de galeones habrían podido sacarle de San Mungo para introducirle en Grimmauld Place.

- ¿Profesora McGonagall? -murmuró el hombre, sorprendido, al levantar la cabeza y descubrirla en el vestíbulo de la tenebrosa casa.

- Sí, doctor Tonks -respondió Minerva, tendiéndole la mano con fingida solemnidad.

- Ted -se apresuró a corregir el sanador con aire apurado. Minerva sonrió al ver cómo ni siquiera la fama había conseguido menguar el respeto que Ted Tonks, alumno de Ravenclaw, había sentido por ella en sus años en Hogwarts.

- Te agradezco que hayas podido venir, Ted. Es... -hizo una mueca- un asunto delicado.

- Nymphadora ya me ha puesto al día -el sanador movió la cabeza con desconcierto-. Remus Lupin... jamás lo habría imaginado.

McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco mientras conducía a Ted a la habitación de Lupin. ¡Pues claro que no lo había imaginado! Ted era tan despistado que probablemente no habría sospechado nada acerca de la misteriosa enfermedad de Lupin aunque le hubiera visto convertido en hombre lobo enfrente de sus propias narices.

- Pusimos al sanador de la Orden a su entera disposición, pero el principal problema es que Remus se niega a colaborar -Minerva suspiró, apoyando una mano en el pomo de la puerta-. Su vida no ha sido fácil¿sabes? Prácticamente ha ido perdiendo uno detrás de otro a todas las personas que más quería. Y me temo que simplemente se le han acabado las fuerzas.

- ¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo puedo cambiar eso? -preguntó Ted, desconcertado.

McGonagall le miró con tristeza. Ted arrugó el entrecejo al darse cuenta, por primera vez, de lo cansada que parecía estar la siempre incombustible jefa de Gryffindor. Por lo visto Lupin no era el único que empezaba a hartarse de luchar eternamente.

- No lo sé, Ted -confesó, con un suspiro de resignación-. Simplemente, pensé que a lo mejor le venía bien charlar con un viejo amigo.

X

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! -rezongó Ron-. ¡Esos estúpidos, tienen la desfachatez de venir aquí y hacer reproches...!

- Supongo que no se lo esperaban -intervino Ginny.

- ¡Pues claro que no se lo esperaban¡nadie en su sano juicio habría esperado que Harry tuviera tan mal gusto! -estalló el pelirrojo, hablando como si Draco no estuviera presente- ¡pero ésa no es razón para desconfiar de él! Con todo lo que hemos pasado... esos traidores...

- Ron, cálmate -intervino Harry, obligando a su amigo a sentarse.

- Comadreja, te va a dar un infarto.

El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada torva.

- Tú te callas, hurón -replicó entre dientes-. Si tuvieras algo de valor, habrías hecho callar a esos memos.

- Si tú tuvieras algo de cerebro reconocerías que, aunque ganas no me faltan, no es precisamente nuestra mejor opción.

Ron emitió un gruñido sordo que indicaba que no tenía nada que objetar a ese punto. Desde donde estaban les llegaba el murmullo amortiguado de la reunión, y se preguntaba qué demonios estaría pasando allí dentro.

- No podemos obligarles a aceptarlo -razonó Harry, mediando entre su mejor amigo y su novio.

- ¿El qué tienen que aceptar? -replicó Ginny bruscamente-. Tu vida privada no es asunto suyo y no debería preocuparles.

- No es sólo un asunto privado -intervino Pansy, que llevaba un buen rato callada-. Puedo entenderles, porque si yo estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo. No se trata sólo de que su adorado ídolo salga con un hombre; es que ese hombre es Draco Malfoy -posó los ojos en su amigo y sonrió irónicamente- ¿que son amigos? Vale, ningún problema. Siempre se puede pensar que se llevan bien por pura y simple conveniencia. ¿Amantes? Eso ya es otra cosa. Probablemente sospechan que el Señor Tenebroso le ha mandado a caso hecho para controlar a Harry, y la verdad es que no les culpo, pues eso es precisamente lo que él hizo originalmente. Claro que, lo que tus amigos no saben no saben fue lo que ocurrió justo después.

- Quizá deberían saberlo -añadió Ron.

- Quizá deberías pedirle a tu novia que te inculcara un poco de sentido común, no te vendría mal -replicó Draco irritado.

Ron ignoró el insulto.

- Enséñales las cicatrices, Malfoy -pidió, en un tono muy impropio de él-. Tan sólo en la espalda tienes más que las que todos ellos juntos acumularán durante toda su vida.

- ¿Y a cambio que obtendré¿su compasión? -replicó Draco con una mueca de asco.

- Al menos obtendrás algo, aunque para ello tengas que tragarte tu amado orgullo.

Ambos miraron a Harry en busca de apoyo, pero el moreno no les escuchaba, sino que estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos. Era un mecanismo de autodefensa, desarrollado cuando Ron y Hermione peleaban constantemente y procuraban hacerle partícipe de sus discusiones, y que ahora utilizaba de igual manera con Draco y el pelirrojo.

- ¿Harry?

El Gryffindor sufrió un sobresalto y parpadeó.

- ¿Decíais algo?

Draco soltó un bufido y se puso en pie. La idea de que aquella manada de estudiantes a los que más de una vez había amenazado e intimidado ahora le compadeciera parecía haberle afectado profundamente.

- Me voy al jardín -anunció, con una mirada que indicaba que no deseaba que nadie le acompañara- cuando tus ociosos amigos terminen de decidir si tengo el honor de ser aceptado por ellos, podéis buscarme allí.

Harry le contempló marcharse en silencio, no muy sorprendido porque su novio se mostrara aún más sarcástico de lo habitual. Draco llevaba todo el día huraño y distante, lo que no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que el cuerpo de Mandy todavía estaba, envuelto en una mortaja improvisada de plástico, en el cobertizo donde Narcissa solía guardar los enseres del jardín.

- No es por ti -intervino Pansy, mirándole como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

- Ya lo sé -respondió Harry, suspirando- pero me gustaría que me dejara... no sé, ayudarle de cualquier forma.

Pansy esbozó una sonrisa triste y nostálgica a partes iguales.

- Harry, Draco Malfoy no es el tipo de persona que busque consuelo en la gente. Ni siquiera en ti -puntualizó, mirándole a los ojos-. Sé lo que sientes, porque a mí me ha pasado muchas veces, pero tienes que aceptar que, a pesar de lo mucho que te quiere, hay cosas que simplemente prefiere sobrellevar solo.

Harry rumió las palabras de Pansy, forzándose a recordar que era ella, su amiga de la infancia, quien mejor le conocía.

- Puede que con el tiempo consigas que sea distinto en ese aspecto -continuó con cautela la Slytherin- pero creo que de momento te puedes dar más que satisfecho por todo lo que has conseguido de cambie.

- En eso tiene razón -intervino Ginny- aunque la verdad es que hoy he echado de menos que el viejo Malfoy entrara por la puerta de la biblioteca, repartiera un par de maldiciones y los hiciera callar a todos.

Harry sonrió, pues él mismo había sopesado un par de veces, fugazmente, la idea. Se sentía como el dueño de un perro fiero que constantemente tuviera que contenerle contra sus enemigos. Y en más de una ocasión, el Gryffindor no habría deseado otra cosa que soltar la invisible correa que mantenía bajo control toda la mala leche de Draco Malfoy y contemplar con satisfacción como éste daba su merecido a aquellos que retrasaban las labores de la Orden con preocupaciones inútiles.

- La verdad es que habría estado bien -reconoció Ron- incluso tratándose del hurón.

- Si no lo ha hecho es porque yo se lo he pedido.

- Pues si siguen incordiándole, el día menos pensado lo hará -aseguró Pansy en tono siniestro.

Ron sonrió ampliamente.

- Si es capaz de hacer callar a Seamus a Dean, me plantearé la posibilidad de llevarme bien con ese Malfoy.

X

Ted y Minerva empezaban a perder la paciencia.

- Remus, te ordeno que te tomes esa maldita poción -dijo McGonagall en el tono más cortante que pudo encontrar.

Mala señal. Ni siquiera el respeto que sentía por su antigua profesora hizo que Remus Lupin dirigiera algo más que una desdeñosa mirada a la botella que Ted Tonks le tendía.

- ¿Para qué? -preguntó con desgana.

- ¡¿Para qué?! No sé... ¿para recuperarte, quizás?

- ¿Recuperarme? -Lupin la miró- ¿y luego qué¿Otra luna llena, otra dolorosa transformación? Y ese malnacido ahí fuera, dirigiendo a sus mortífagos gracias a un Ministerio que en lugar de perseguirlo con todo su ahínco se dedica a ejecutar inocentes.

- Voldemort va a ser vencido, Remus -dijo Minerva intentando sonar convincente- ya hemos encontrado el último horcrux, sólo queda que Harry...

Se detuvo, pues un involuntario movimiento de Remus hizo que en su cerebro se hiciera la luz sobre el mal que afectaba al licántropo. Harry, claro. ¿Cómo no lo había adivinado antes?

- No quieres vivir para no tener que ver luchar a Harry contra Voldemort -murmuró, en el tono de quien acaba de tener una revelación casi mística.

Ted Tonks les miró a ambos con curiosidad, sosteniendo aún la poción en la mano.

- No quiero vivir para verle morir -replicó Lupin apartando la mirada.

- Harry no va a morir -aseguró McGonagall firmemente.

Pero ni ella misma se lo creía, y la mirada irónica de Remus le indicó que él lo sabía. Ambos tenían ilimitada fe en las capacidades de Harry, pero también sabían que era difícil, enormemente difícil, que consiguiera vencer a Voldemort en un mano a mano,en una lucha frente a frente, varita contra varita, la magia y la experiencia del más tenebroso de los magos tenebrosos contra el talento y el instinto de un joven que ni siquiera estaba licenciado.

- Si tanto le quieres, no deberías traicionarle de esa manera -dijo, repentinamente enfadada, quizá porque se había dado cuenta de que ella también sentía lo mismo que su ex alumno. Sacó la carta de Harry del interior de su túnica, y bruscamente se la lanzó a Remus, al mismo tiempo que arrebataba la poción de manos de Ted y la soltaba en la mesilla de noche junto a la cama de Lupin, con tanta violencia que el frasco de cristal crujió y casi se rompió en pedazos.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Ánimos de parte de Harry -replicó McGonagall en tono frío como el hielo. Con un breve ademán indicó a Ted Tonks que saliera, y ella misma se dirigió al umbral de la puerta-. Puedes beberte esa poción, puedes tirarla por la ventana o puedes dejarte morir si es lo que quieres. Pero si todos hiciéramos como tú, entonces _sí_ que Harry estaría verdaderamente perdido.

Lupin le dirigió una mirada herida, pero la puerta ya se había cerrado violentamente. Al fin a solas, miró con rencor la carta, pensando por qué nadie parecía entender que sencillamente no se veía capaz de continuar teniendo la certeza de que había muchas posibilidades de que Harry, su Harry, el que era como un hijo para él, terminara muerto al igual que su padre.

Rasgó con violencia el sello y empezó a leer la nota. Nada nuevo, recupérate Remus, todos esperamos tu vuelta, bla bla bla. Pero le llamó la atención ver que la caligrafía cambiaba bruscamente hacia el final del trozo de pergamino, y con el conocimiento que otorga todo un año corrigiendo deberes de alumnos, supo que era la letra de Draco Malfoy.

_"PD: Oye lobo, mi elfina ha muerto para salvarte, así que más te vale recuperarte."_

La frase, brusca, llena de reproche y una velada amenaza, arrancó una sonrisa de los labios de Remus. No le extrañaba que Lucius hubiera estado tan orgulloso de su hijo... el condenado crío era su viva imagen. Entonces, de alguna forma, asoció las últimas palabras de McGonagall a la figura de Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy conocía a Voldemort mejor que ninguno de los de la Orden; había sido, al mismo tiempo, su servidor y su víctima. Y Remus sabía que no era tonto, por lo que debía ser tan consciente como él de que Harry tenía pocas posibilidades de salir airoso de un enfrentamiento con el líder de los mortífagos.

Pero seguía allí. Le había dado la espalda a su señor, y _seguía allí_, junto a Harry. Apoyándole, ayudándole... o lo que quiera que le estuviera haciendo para subirle la moral.

Al igual que Ron y Hermione. Y Ginny.

Y Pansy, que había abandonado a su familia sólo por Malfoy, cuando también era más que probable que él muriera.

De un sólo movimiento, Lupin agarró el frasco, se lo llevó a los labios y bebió. Después miró con expresión lastimera a la ventana, pensando en la luna llena que no tardaría demasiados días en volver a hacer acto de presencia.

- Podré soportarlo -se dijo a sí mismo con fiera determinación. Instantes después, la medicina de Ted Tonks le hacía efecto, y caía profundamente dormido, con la nota de Harry todavía sujeta entre sus dedos.

X

Todos se pusieron precipitadamente en pie cuando Hermione apareció en el otro extremo del corredor. Harry intentó averiguar lo que había pasado en la biblioteca examinando el semblante de su amiga, y lo que vio le confundió y preocupó a partes iguales. Hermione no parecía contenta pero tampoco enfadada. Cuando se acercó más, pudo ver que estaba sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? -interpeló Ron- ¿qué han dicho de Harry?

- Pues...

- ¡Vamos, Hermione¿qué han dicho de ellos dos?

- En realidad...

- Oye, no te cortes -la tranquilizó Harry- estoy acostumbrado a que digan todo tipo de cosas sobre mí, no me va a sorprender.

- Lo dudo -replicó la castaña con una sonrisa repentina que dejó a todos desconcertados.

- ¿Qué?

Hermione se sentó en el sofá.

- ¿Confían en él o se van? -preguntó Ginny- ¡vamos, habla!

- Confían en él -replicó inmediatamente la castaña, aunque sin abandonar su aire anonadado, y sus amigos soltaron un suspiro de alivio-. Alguien propuso que a lo mejor Draco estaba manipulando a Harry, pero en ese momento intervino Neville y dejó bien claro que si no se puede confiar en Harry no se puede confiar en nadie, y que al próximo que volviera a insinuar que era capaz de cambiarse de bando sólo por un... -Hermione se interrumpió y se ruborizó- por una relación -Harry alzó las cejas. Tenía la seguridad de que "relación" no había sido la palabra exacta que había usado Neville, pero no le importaba- él mismo lo arrastraría hacia la chimenea para que volviera a su casa.

- ¿Y qué opina el resto?

- Pues... -Hermione suspiró- los chicos están confusos pero en general están de tu lado. Y las chicas... eh... -arrugó la frente.

- ¿Qué pasa con las chicas?

- Si hace falta amenazar a alguna de ellas, contad conmigo -intervino Pansy con decisión.

- No, no es eso. Es que ellas piensan que es...

- ¿Increíble¿abominable? -Harry sonrió- Vamos, Hermione, sea lo que sea, no me va a afectar.

- Adorable ha sido la palabra exacta -dijo al fin la castaña, dejando a Harry boquiabierto. Pues sí que le había afectado, sí- de hecho me han pedido más detalles, Katie ha dicho que hacéis muy buena pareja, Angelina ha confesado que el otro día se dio cuenta de que Draco en realidad es más majo que en la escuela, y las Patil dicen que sois muy monos y que están deseando que les contéis toooooda la historia.

Harry no contestó. Se había quedado mudo. Se topó con la mirada horrorizada de Ron, y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que Pansy y Ginny intercambiaban una sonrisa.

- Os lo dijimos -dijo la pelirroja, satisfecha.

- ¿Te imaginabas que iba a pasar esto? -replicó Harry, atónito.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me resultaba más fácil aceptar el hecho de que fueras gay porque así no podía culparte por no haberte enamorado de mi? -Harry cabeceó-. Pues la mayoría de ellas alguna vez te han echado el ojo. Y, digamos, es el sentir general.

- Eso y que realmente -añadió Pansy con una sonrisa irónica- formáis una pareja adorable.

Hermione las miró alternativamente como si, por primera vez en su vida, no pudiera entender lo que oía.

X

Diez minutos después los miembros de la Orden, muertos de curiosidad, eran conducidos por Harry al jardín trasero de los Malfoy.

- ¿Adónde se supone que vamos? -preguntó Luna. A su lado, Neville miraba con curiosidad y fascinación la increíble variedad de plantas del jardín.

- A un funeral -contestó escuetamente Harry. Varios miembros le miraron con curiosidad y algo de temor, pero Luna pareció darse por satisfecha con la respuesta.

Al doblar la esquina por una amplia construcción de piedra que a todas luces era la caseta del jardinero, más de uno se quedó boquiabierto.

Draco Malfoy estaba unos metros más allá, en un claro libre de árboles y plantas exóticas. Hundido hasta la cintura en un hoyo que estaba clavando con sus propias manos, sudaba y tenía la camiseta y los pantalones manchados de barro. A sus espaldas, silenciosos, conmovidos y horrorizados por lo que consideraban una nueva excentricidad de su amo, aguardaban, ocultos en las sombras, la plantilla entera de elfos domésticos de la casa Malfoy, todos con el uniforme impoluto y la cabeza tan agachada que sus largas narices casi rozaban el suelo.

Harry escuchó resoplar a Draco cuando la pala se hundió de nuevo en la tierra, y al levantar la cabeza sus ojos encontraron a todo el grupo mirándole fijamente.

- Ya estáis aquí -murmuró, molesto de que le hubieran estado observando. Era muy consciente de su aspecto desaliñado, pero al mismo tiempo no le importaba en absoluto lo que pensaran de él.

Harry fue el primero en acercarse. A poca distancia, depositado con cuidado en un lecho de hierba, descubrió el fardo que contenía el cadáver de la elfina.

- Ellos también han querido estar presentes -contestó a la muda pregunta de Draco, señalando al grupo de jóvenes.

- Ya -Harry se había agachado junto al hoyo, y Draco bajó la voz para que sólo él pudiera oírle- deduzco por tanto que han decidido de forma unánime que no soy el demonio en persona que viene a arrastrarte al lado oscuro.

Harry sonrió enigmáticamente mientras le ayudaba a salir.

- Créeme, te caerías de espaldas en ese agujero si te dijera lo que realmente piensan de nosotros dos.

Los demás se fueron acercando mientras Draco soltaba la pala a sus pies. Ginny llevaba solemnemente un objeto entre las manos, y el rubio alzó las cejas en una muda señal de interrogación.

- Pensamos que sería un buen momento -se explicó en un susurro la pelirroja.

Le entregó a Draco el último horcrux, el bastón que un día había pertenecido al mítico Salazar Slytherin. El rubio lo contempló con una perfecta muestra de repugnancia y respeto e hizo ademán de pasárselo a Harry, quien negó con la cabeza.

- Destrúyelo tú -le indicó el Gryffindor- sabes que es lo que ella habría querido.

Draco no contestó, probablemente porque era incapaz de hacerlo. Sin mirar a nadie en particular, dejó la reliquia en el suelo y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Mandy. Ron, que se daba perfecta cuenta de que el Slytherin estaba completamente exhausto, hizo ademán de ir a ayudarle, pero Harry le detuvo con un gesto. Draco no admitiría ayuda alguna, al menos no en ese momento.

El heredero Malfoy alzó el cuerpo de la elfina ante la respetuosa mirada del resto de los sirvientes domésticos, volvió al hoyo que él mismo había cavado y lo dejó caer con cuidado en su interior. Después, volvió a agacharse y cuando se levantó tenía en bastón en las manos.

La madera estaba bien conservada, pero era vieja, y se partió sin dificultad, con un crujido seco, contra la rodilla de Draco, quien después dejó caer los pedazos en la tumba.

- Quisiera que hubieras tenido algo mejor que esto, Mandy -murmuró mientras volvía a agarrar la pala. Todos le contemplaron en silencio mientras la primera paletada de tierra caía sobre el cuerpo de la elfina. Cuando volvió a alzar la herramienta, Harry le interceptó.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó en un susurro.

La mirada de Draco era peligrosa, pero Harry no se dejó intimidar. Con firmeza arrancó la pala de las manos del Slytherin y él mismo echó la segunda paletada de tierra en la tumba. Después le pasó la pala a Pansy, quien imitó el gesto y se la tendió a Hermione.

Draco contempló cómo el cuerpo de Mandy quedaba sepultado a medida que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se iban pasando la pala los unos a otros para cubrir entre todos de tierra la tumba de la elfina. Ni siquiera Seamus y Dean dudaron cuando Neville les tendió la herramienta. Con profundo respeto todos se acercaron y pusieron -nunca mejor dicho- su granito de arena.

- ¿Esto es cosa tuya? -preguntó en un susurro Draco con la mirada clavada en la tumba. Con el rostro pétreo, era imposible saber en qué estaba pensando el hermético Slytherin.

- Así es como la Orden del Fénix homenajea a sus muertos cuando no pueden darle un entierro en condiciones -contestó Harry con cautela. Se había temido la reacción del rubio, y aunque de momento no había protestado, seguía distante, evitando a toda costa el contacto físico.

En ese momento Draco se giró hacia él y Harry vio, sorprendido, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Éste es el mejor entierro al que Mandy jamás habría aspirado -le apretó la mano- gracias.

Harry le abrazó y sintió un alivio infinito cuando Draco no opuso resistencia. El Slytherin se había manchado el rostro de barro al secarse el sudor y Harry sacó un pañuelo y le limpió con delicadeza. El rubio le miró, y aparentemente indiferente al hecho de estar rodeado de jóvenes de la Orden, le dio un breve beso en los labios.

Harry le estrechó con más fuerza, contento de haberle hecho comprender que, aunque no le negaba el derecho a sobrellevar su carga solo, nunca venía mal tener un puñado de amigos dispuestos a echarte una mano.

X

- Entonces¿qué ha pasado al final con Chang?

Draco hizo una inconsciente mueca de dolor al escuchar la pregunta de Neville. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír con disimulo. Sabía que lo que más le escocía al Slytherin no era haber estado a punto de morir, sino el hecho de que una indigna Ravenclaw le hubiese pillado desprevenido, a él, todo un experto en el dudoso arte de tender trampas a la gente.

- Era la imperius -informó- torpemente realizada, pero era la imperius.

- Probablemente se la echó Crouch -conjeturó Pansy.

- ¿Y qué han hecho con ella?

- La desmemorizaron y la enviaron a su casa. Supongo que no podremos volver a contar con ella.

- Una gran pérdida -masculló entre dientes Draco, dando la conversación por finalizada.

Algunos de sus compañeros ya se despedían. Harry captó por el rabillo del ojo a Seamus y a Dean, y los llamó con un gesto.

- ¡Esperad un momento! Ron, Neville, venid conmigo. Tengo que hablar con todos vosotros.

El pelirrojo le siguió, algo confuso, hasta que se dio cuenta del detalle: Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville y él mismo. Los cinco del dormitorio de Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Dean.

Ronald miró de reojo a su amigo, preguntándose si sabía lo que estaba haciendo. A pesar de llevar seis años compartiendo dormitorio con ellos, en realidad nunca habían trabado gran amistad con Seamus y con Dean. Su relación se había visto enturbiada en quinto, cuando Finnigan había dudado de la palabra de Harry, y, sobre todo, en sexto, cuando el capitán del equipo de quidditch no sólo echó a Thomas sino que le había arrebatado a la novia. Ron podía imaginar cómo se sentía Dean ahora que sabía que, en realidad, lo de Potter con Ginny no había significado absolutamente nada.

- Saber qué opináis vosotros -respondió Harry.

- Antes habéis dejado bien claro que la opinión de los demás no importa -repuso Seamus con una mirada de recelo.

Harry suspiró.

- La vuestra, sí.

Aquello desarmó brevemente a sus compañeros. Seamus y Dean se miraron sin saber muy bien qué decir. Neville, tranquilo, se cruzó de brazos.

- Ni por un instante, Harry, habría pensado que fueras... -Dean se detuvo bruscamente.

- ¿Homosexual, gay... maricón? -completó la frase el aludido sin inmutarse-. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco lo sabía.

- No me puedo creer que le hicieras eso a Ginny -continuó Dean, cogiendo confianza a medida que hablaba.

- Eso a ti no te importa -gruñó Ron.

- Y tampoco me puedo creer que tú le defiendas -contraatacó Dean, mirando al pelirrojo- ¡eres su hermano!

- Ella es mi hermana y para mí él también es como un hermano -respondió Ron, en tono inusualmente razonable. Harry le miró, sorprendido y algo conmovido por sus palabras-. Cuando empezaron a salir, me prometí a mí mismo que jamás me metería en su relación, ni para bien ni para mal, y puedo decir que he mantenido mi promesa.

- ¿Y no te importa que la engañara?

Ahora sí, Ron apretó los puños peligrosamente.

- No la ha engañado -puntualizó, remarcando cada sílaba- y el hecho de que sigan siendo amigos y que ella no le odie es la prueba más concluyente.

Dean y Ron se miraron, midiéndose el uno al otro. Harry hizo retroceder al pelirrojo, y con alegría constató que Seamus parecía también algo avergonzado de la actitud de su amigo.

- Entonces¿ya no te gusta Ginny? -les interrumpió Neville, quien se había mantenido ausente durante toda la disputa.

Todos le miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

- ¿Qué parte de "está liado con Draco Malfoy" no entiendes? -respondió Dean.

Neville le ignoró. Sus ojos, más abiertos de lo normal, estaban clavados en Harry.

- Pero, aunque dejaras a Malfoy¿volverías con ella?

- ¡Claro que no!

Neville se ruborizó ligeramente, y asintió con aire ausente. Harry cruzó una mirada desconcertada con Ron y, armándose de paciencia, y volvió a enfrentarse con sus compañeros de dormitorio.

- Entonces¿todo resuelto?

Dean no parecía muy convencido, pero Seamus asintió enérgicamente.

- Nos veremos mañana, supongo -dijo el irlandés.

- A la misma hora -convino Harry- todavía tenemos que entrenar mucho.

Cuando acompañó a sus compañeros de vuelta al salón, vio que McGonagall había aparecido allí y hablaba en voz baja con Ginny y Hermione. A Harry le temblaron las piernas al pensar en lo peor; sin embargo, cuando la castaña le dirigió una sonrisa, el moreno volvió a tambalearse, pero esta vez de puro alivio.

X

Draco sopesó con nostalgia el látigo. Había sido el preferido de su padre, y, a pesar de que ahora el cuero estaba raído y a punto de desprenderse del mango, el heredero Malfoy todavía conservaba en su espalda las cicatrices de su dolorosa mordida.

Tiró con desgana el instrumento a un lado cuando Harry abrió la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento. En el viejo baúl que todavía permanecía arrinconado en una esquina todavía se guardaban varios objetos en los que de momento prefería no pensar.

- Ya creía que no te había llegado el mensaje -comentó. Llevaba más de veinte minutos esperando.

- Sí me lo han dado -replicó Harry, recordando la cara con la que Hermione le había informado de que Draco le esperaba arriba para darle clases particulares. Nadie se había atrevido a preguntar en qué iban a consistir esas clases, y el Gryffindor había encontrado increíblemente divertido el dejarles con la duda-. Es que McGonagall me ha entretenido.

Draco enarcó las cejas. La visita de la directora de Hogwarts actualmente sólo podía significar una cosa.

- ¿Cómo está el viejo lobo?

- Mejora -dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa. La sonrisa sincera de Harry siempre tenía efectos devastadores en Draco, quien pensó fugazmente que, si no se contenía a tiempo, las clases de Oclumancia acabarían degenerando en algo que no tendría mucho que ver con la mente y sí con el cuerpo.

- Me alegro -respondió secamente, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no imaginar nuevos y más divertidos usos para la colchoneta de entrenamiento que estaba apoyada en la esquina.

Si Harry se daba cuenta de la forma ansiosa en la que ahora le miraba Draco, no parecía demostrarlo. Seguía sonriendo estúpida e inocentemente, tan aliviado por la noticia de que Lupin se estaba recuperando que tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no echarse a reír como un histérico.

- ¿Qué le escribiste en la nota?

- Eso es un asunto privado entre el lobo y yo, Potter, no seas cotilla.

- Malfoy, sabes que podría hacerte confesar hasta el último de tus secretos si quisiera. Y sin veritaserum, añado.

"Tan inocente como una veela", pensó Draco, quien sonrió irónicamente en respuesta a la amenaza. Se había propuesto no rebajarse a los deseos de su alumno -y a los suyos propios- en su primer día como profesor, y cuando un Slytherin se proponía algo, generalmente lo conseguía.

- Puede que lo hicieras -empezó suavemente, para luego cambiar bruscamente de tono- pero no ahora. Se supone que tenemos que concentrarnos si quieres que tus clases conmigo tengan más éxito que las que distes con Snape.

Harry chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. El recuerdo de Severus Snape consiguió dejar fuera de combate a sus desatadas hormonas, lo que probablemente era lo que Draco había buscado. Al contrario que la mayoría de los hombres, Draco Malfoy se las apañaba para conseguir que su cerebro siempre controlara a las restantes partes de su cuerpo. Lo que era beneficioso, pero en ocasiones también frustrante. Porque lo que menos le apetecía hacer con el rubio en aquellos momentos era dar clases de Oclumancia.

- Mente en blanco, Potter -ordenó Draco.

- ¿Crees que vas a conseguir que me concentre llamándome por el apellido?

- Entonces -contestó el Slytherin, completamente serio- piensa en Sirius.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado en Harry, que parpadeó como si acabaran de echarle un cubo de agua fría por la cabeza. Su mirada podría haber traspasado a Draco, pero éste ni siquiera se mostró mínimamente culpable. En lo que a entrenar se refería, Malfoy era serio e inflexible.

- Pon la mente en blanco y prepárate -ordenó de nuevo con voz indiferente.

Harry inspiró profundamente y miró al Slytherin de una forma que a cualquiera hubiera hecho dudar que cada noche dormían -cuando dormían- en la misma cama. Cerró los ojos e intentó protegerse ante lo que sabía que ocurriría a continuación. En menos de un minuto Draco le había dejado claro que no era un profesor más amable que Snape.

- ¡Legilimens!

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía, pero era tan desagradable que ni por asomo se le había olvidado. Harry se tambaleó, mientras sentía cómo Draco se colaba en su mente y le extraía los recuerdos que empezaban a pasar con velocidad ante sus ojos.

- Basta -murmuró el Slytherin con voz aburrida, parando el hechizo. Harry se frotó las sienes- Harry¿qué demonios estuviste haciendo en las clases con Snape?

- ¿Tú qué crees? -replicó el Gryffindor con malicia.

- Tienes que concentrarte más.

- Es muy fácil decirlo.

- Y muy difícil de hacer, lo sé, sobre todo _cuando no lo intentas_. Pon la mente en blanco. No pienses en nada, bloquea cualquier cosa que pueda mermar tus defensas.

Harry obedeció. Ésta vez, tuvo la sensación de haberlo hecho un poco mejor, porque estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera escuchó el conjuro de Draco. Pero de nuevo sus recuerdos empezaron a aflorar.

_Draco chorreando sangre en el lavabo de las chicas. Dumbledore, precipitándose desde la Torre de Astronomía. Bill Weasley mordido por un hombre lobo. El canto de un fénix, allá en la lejanía..._

- ¡No! -murmuró Harry. Y los recuerdos empezaron a surgir cada vez más lentamente, como si fuera un rollo de película que una mano invisible se resistiera a dejar avanzar.

- ¡Con más fuerza, Harry! -le llegó, amortiguada y lejana, como proveniente de otro mundo, la voz de Draco.

_El cuerpo de Malfoy cubierto de cicatrices. Su rostro acercándose al suyo por primera vez. Su cuerpo, cayendo pesadamente en el suelo de la guarida de los mortífagos. Snape pidiéndoles que huyeran... _

- ¡NO! -volvió a gritar, y ésta vez sí, consiguió bloquear completamente los recuerdos que empezaban a marearle.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba arrodillado en el suelo, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Dos manos sujetaron su cabeza y le apartaron el flequillo de la frente.

- Muy bien, Harry -ahora era Draco quien sonreía- empiezas a cogerle el truco.

Harry suspiró.

- Me va a estallar la cabeza -confesó.

- Es que soy condenadamente bueno, Potter.

Harry soltó una carcajada; de repente, aquello le parecía increíblemente gracioso. Porque por fin empezaba a aprender Oclumancia, y porque el culpable de ello era el profesor más arrogante y presumido que jamás hubiese conocido, Lockhart aparte. - Descansa un poco.

- ¿Sabes qué me ha dicho McGonagall? -preguntó Harry mientras se frotaba las doloridas rodillas.

- Sorpréndeme.

- La razón por la que Lupin quería morir. Él... él no cree que sea capaz de vencer a Voldemort¿sabes? Piensa que hay muy pocas posibilidades de que lo haga.

Harry rió como si hubiera contado un chiste especialmente bueno, y entonces se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de Draco se había congelado, y las manos que le abrazaban ahora estaban rígidas. En general a Malfoy se le daba bien ocultar sus sentimientos, pero a veces los reflejos le traicionaban. Y al mirarle perplejo su pareja leyó su rostro como si se tratara de un libro abierto.

Bruscamente se desasió de él y se puso en pie, como si el contacto con el rubio le provocara asco y horror.

- No me lo puedo creer -escupió.

Draco trató de mantenerse sereno. Evidentemente había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y aún pensaba que existía una salida elegante a aquella desagradable situación.

- Harry...

- ¡No crees en mí, Draco! -reprochó el Gryffindor con incredulidad.

- No es que no crea en ti...

- ¡Tú, de entre todas las personas! -ladeó la cabeza- ¡tú deberías ser el primero en apoyarme!

- ¡Y LO SOY! -rugió Draco, dando un paso al frente y agarrándole por los hombros- ¿acaso no te consolé el día en el que murieron Bill y Fleur¿es que no soy el único que entiende por lo que estás pasando¿quién no se apartó de ti cuando mandaste a la muerte a Lupin¿quién, Harry, QUIÉN?

- Pero no crees en mí -repuso débilmente su novio- no crees que ganaré esta guerra.

- Quiero que ganes, deseo que ganes, daré gustosamente mi vida para que ganes, pero no puedo estar al cien por cien seguro de que ganes, Harry, porque ése cuyo nombre alegremente pronuncias se trata del mago tenebroso más grande...

- ... de todos los tiempos -completó Harry con voz aburrida-. Lo sé. Da la casualidad de que me he enfrentado a él varias veces, Malfoy. Y pronuncio su nombre porque _yo_ no soy un cobarde.

Ésta vez fue Draco quien le soltó como si quemase. Su voz era fría como el hielo al contestar.

- ¿Y cuántas veces te ha torturado¿cuántas veces te ha tenido bajo sus garras, cuántas veces ha hecho contigo lo que le ha dado la gana, cuántas veces has sentido el dolor en tus entrañas y has deseado morir?

Harry le miró, desarmado. Todo rastro de cariño o comprensión había desaparecido en los ojos grises de Draco, que volvían a ser tan fríos como el día que le había roto la nariz de una patada.

- Ninguna -reconoció Harry con calma-. Él sólo me dejó huérfano cuando tenía un año y me dejó viviendo con unos muggles que me odiaban. ¿Sabes? Creo que soy un tío con suerte.

La carcajada de Draco no tenía nada de feliz. Su mirada se posó sobre el viejo látigo que había dejado caer en el suelo y pensó fugazmente en confesarle a Harry que había cosas peores que ser criado por unos muggles antipáticos. Después decidió que probablemente no merecería la pena.

- Harry, no me pidas que te mienta. Porque puedo jurarte que matarás al Señor Tenebroso, y que volveremos a Hogwarts, y que seremos felices, nos iremos a vivir juntos, adoptaremos un niño y tendremos un perro grande en una casa con jardín, pero realmente te estaría mintiendo. No sé qué pasará el día en el que te enfrentes a Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado. Sólo puedo prometerte que haré todo lo posible por ayudarte -despreocupadamente buscó la varita en su bolsillo, como si no estuviera a punto de pronunciar la promesa más solemne de toda su vida- y que si mueres, no morirás solo.

Harry no respondió. Draco percibió su frialdad, pero la ignoró. Había dicho lo que tenía que decir y se sentía satisfecho al haber conseguido convertir en fría cólera la furia ardiente de ambos.

- Volvamos a la Oclumancia -propuso con voz tranquila. Harry no contestó, pero bajó la cabeza y se preparó. Sus ojos delataban lo que sentía, y el Slytherin pronunció el hechizo con resignación, con aburrimiento casi, seguro de que su enfurruñado alumno no iba a hacer el más mínimo progreso.

Se equivocó.

Una barrera infranqueable se había erigido frente a la mente de Potter. Y Draco sintió casi físicamente la furia de su novio cuando rechazó el hechizo con tanta violencia que de repente fue él quien se sintió invadido sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

_Draco con seis o siete años, temblando de miedo frente a su padre. Draco siendo golpeado por Bellatrix por hacer mal un hechizo. Draco, atónito, contemplando como un chico moreno manoseaba a Pansy. Un Draco adolescente aullando de dolor mientras su padre le apuntaba con su varita. Draco preparando el veneno que dejaría caer en la copa de Justin Parkinson. Draco mordiéndose los labios para no gritar mientras Lord Voldemort imprimía en su brazo la Marca Tenebrosa... Draco desmayándose del dolor, y Voldemort sonriendo con deleite mientras la pierna del joven mortífago se partía con un crujido estremecedor._

- ¡Draco¡Draco! -gritó Harry. Cuando el Slytherin volvió en sí, se vio a sí mismo tumbado en el suelo como un idiota y a Harry sacudiéndole por los hombros.

- Suéltame -gruñó, poniéndose en pie y apartándose de Harry. El maldito Gryffindor había conseguido lo inaudito. Estaba tan sorprendido como avergonzado de sí mismo.

- Lo siento -se apresuró a disculparse Harry. Estaba horrorizado por lo que acababa de ver. Tanto que ya ni siquiera parecía acordarse de lo enfadado que previamente había estado.

- No te disculpes, en realidad lo has hecho muy bien -replicó Draco en tono cortante.

- ¿Estás enfadado? -preguntó Harry. Draco puso los ojos en blanco- ¡oye, yo sólo hice lo que tú me dijiste!

- No recuerdo haberte indicado que contraatacaras -replicó el rubio-. Si no puedes controlar tu enfado, Potter, más vale que lo dejemos para otro día...

- Draco...

- Si no eres capaz de aceptar que todo el mundo, incluidos tus amigos, Lupin y toda la Orden del Fénix entera tiene serias dudas acerca de tus posibilidades de vencer al Señor Tenebroso, entonces eres un inconsciente que sólo nos llevará a la muerte.

El cuerpo de Harry volvió a tensarse. Tanto mejor. Draco se sentía excepcionalmente frustrado, y no podía evitar descargar su enfado sobre alguien. Pelear y discutir era la especialidad de los Slytherins. Agachó la cabeza y esperó la respuesta de Harry.

Mas éste volvió a sorprenderle. Mirándole con desprecio, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

- No tengo tiempo para seguir discutiendo con alguien que todavía llama a Voldemort "Señor Tenebroso", como si siquiera siendo una de esas ratas rastreras que están a su servicio. Aunque, a fin de cuentas, puede que a lo mejor te guste la idea de que él te tenga tanto aprecio -disparó con voz envenenada antes de cerrar la puerta con violencia a sus espaldas.

X

- ¿Te has peleado con Draco?

Harry levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro curioso de Pansy. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Hermione también le observaba. Harry soltó un bufido y miró el pergamino que tenía bajo las narices, el mismo en el que probablemente no había escrito absolutamente nada en diez minutos. Ahora que el último horcrux había sido destruido, el cometido de los jóvenes habitantes de la Mansión Malfoy era rebuscar cualquier información relativa a Voldemort que Lucius hubiese guardado allí y que pudiera serles útil. Y, al contrario que Draco, Harry odiaba las sesiones de biblioteca.

- ¿Tan evidente es? -a esas alturas ya había aceptado que sus amigas le leyeran la mente de vez en cuando. Irónicamente, se preguntó si Hermione, Pansy y Ginny sabrían algo de legeremancia.

- ¿Evidente? Un poco -reconoció la morena con cautela- teniendo en cuenta tu cara de pocos amigos, y que todavía no hemos visto a Draco desde que terminaron vuestras... eh, clases particulares -alzó una ceja- no es muy difícil adivinar lo que ha pasado arriba.

- Dudo que pudierais imaginarlo -respondió Harry, sarcástico.

- Harry, conozco a Draco desde que ninguno de los dos levantábamos dos palmos del suelo. Sé que puede ser muy, muy, muy...

- Difícil de manejar -apuntó Hermione con elegancia.

- Eso ya lo sé -rebatió Harry, hosco- y lo llevo bien.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿No deberías preguntarle a él? Es TU mejor amigo.

- Lo es, excepto cuando está enfadado. Entonces se convierte en una especie de híbrido entre Draco Malfoy y una bestia furiosa a la que más vale no molestar -replicó Pansy con humor.

- ¿Cuál es el problema, Harry? -intervino Hermione en tono despreocupado, mientras pasaba distraídamente la página de un libro. Harry soltó un gruñido. Con Hermione no había escapatoria posible; si ella quería que él confesara, era casi seguro que lo acabaría haciendo.

- Draco no cree en mí -admitió, al fin, en tono derrotado. Pansy le miró con curiosidad, pero Hermione ni siquiera levantó los ojos de su libro-. Le he contado lo de Lupin, y resulta que Draco está de acuerdo con él. La persona a la que más quiero no piensa que seré capaz de vencer a Voldemort. Y... ¿se puede saber dónde está la gracia?

Hermione había levantado la cabeza y, al encontrar la mirada de Pansy, ambas habían intentado ocultar una sonrisa de complicidad sin éxito.

- Nosotras ya sabíamos que Draco opinaba así -admitió Hermione.

- ¿Ah, sí¿es que habéis hablado mucho del tema? -de repente se detuvo, y al ver el destello de culpabilidad que apareció fugazmente en los ojos de sus amigas, lo supo-. ¡Ah, cierto! Todos habláis del tema cuando yo no estoy.

- ¿Tú no lo harías? -repuso Hermione sin dejarse intimidar-. Eres nuestro amigo, Harry, pero también eres nuestra única esperanza. Ya sé que odias que te lo recordemos, pero es así, y tú eres el primero que decidió asumir esa responsabilidad. Y sí, a veces hemos hablado de ello... como probablemente hablan los veteranos de la Orden, y los alumnos de Hogwarts, y los clientes de Las Tres Escobas, y los que pasean por el Callejón Diagón, y cualquier mago medianamente informado. Cuando la guerra está a punto de estallar, es lógico que todas las miradas se dirijan al único que puede decidir el resultado. En uno u otro sentido -añadió.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y refunfuñó.

- ¿Y qué decía Draco en esas conversaciones tan reveladoras?

- Lo mismo que probablemente te ha dicho a ti. Que no pondría la mano en el fuego por tu victoria, que el Señor Tenebroso es muy poderoso, que tú aún no eres un mago licenciado... -sonrió con ironía- las típicas mentiras de siempre.

Ésta vez sí captó la atención de Harry.

- ¿Mentiras?

- Draco no es el tipo de persona que te dice que confía en ti para toda la eternidad. Y las escasas personas en las que alguna vez depositó algo de su confianza acabaron fallándole. Sus padres le entregaron a Quien Tú Sabes, y Snape no hizo nada por impedirlo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho, hicieron lo imposible por subsanar el error, pero el caso es que le traicionaron. Draco nunca te dirá que confía plenamente en ti, porque reconocerlo le da tanto miedo como aceptar que tú también puedes traicionarlo. No lo dirá, pero lo demostrará.

- Él dice que no pondría la mano en el fuego por ti -intervino Hermione tranquilamente. Después miró a su alrededor-. Vale, pues estamos encerrados en su casa, protegidos por un encantamiento que depende de ti. Él fue a buscarte a la guarida de los mortífagos, y sabes que podría haberte entregado con toda tranquilidad. Sin embargo, aquí estamos, y la única salida, _su_ única salida, es que tú venzas a Voldemort -Hermione miró a su amigo, fijamente-. Si eso no es confiar ciegamente en ti, Harry, entonces yo ya no sé cómo definirlo.

X

Draco entró con cautela en el despacho de su padre. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, sentía por aquel lugar un respeto casi reverencial; un respeto inculcado de niño, cuando al pequeño Draco Malfoy le parecía que tras aquella puerta ricamente ornamentada se escondía la entrada a un mundo fascinante, y cuando más de un castigo le había caído encima al intentar traspasarla.

Ahora supuestamente el despacho era suyo. Él era el heredero, pero, francamente, se sentía como un intruso penetrando en el sanctasanctórum de Lucius. Para nada tenía conciencia de sí mismo como el heredero de la casa.

Encendió la luz.

Lógicamente habían estado allí previamente. Si querían reunir información vital sobre Voldemort, probablemente sería aquél el lugar más adecuado para hallarla. Los jóvenes habían peinado escrupulosamente el despacho, rescatando cada hoja de pergamino, cada objeto que pudiera tener aunque fuera la más mínima relación con Lord Voldemort. Material valioso que sería examinado posteriormente en la biblioteca, bajo la dirección de Hermione.

Había, sin embargo, una parte de ese material que se le había adjudicado única y exclusivamente a Draco. Por su propia naturaleza, el pensadero de Lucius era algo que sólo su hijo debería explorar por primera vez en busca de algún recuerdo valioso.

Draco abrió un armario guardado bajo llave y sacó el pesado y caro pensadero de su padre. El objeto le producía más repugnancia que atracción. Se había resistido hasta ese momento a acercarse a él, a pesar de la insistencia de Hermione. Draco no quería entrar en los recuerdos de su padre; no quería descubrir cómo había sido realmente el hombre que le había engendrado, educado, entregado a Voldemort y luego dado la vida por él. Era demasiado doloroso sumergirse de lleno en la mente de una figura que le despertaba en él una sensación extraña, mezcla de amor, tristeza y algo de temor. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, su padre.

No obstante, si el incidente con el tonto Gryffindor con el que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar y hacer las paces le había enseñado algo, era que algunos pensamientos debían ser protegidos y guardados para que nadie más pudiera acceder a ellos. La idea de usar el pensadero de su padre no le entusiasmaba, pero desde luego no había otro en la casa. Y antes de utilizarlo debería averiguar qué había en él. Así que Draco Malfoy sacó la varita y se dispuso, a regañadientes, a iniciar la tarea que tenía pendiente desde que Hermione se la había asignado.

La extraña sustancia empezó a arremolinarse en torno a la punta de la varita de Draco. Éste contempló con desgana cómo, poco a poco, una serie de escenas iban apareciendo fugazmente en la superficie, como una previsualización de lo que le esperaba si decidía sumergir la cabeza en el interior. Nada que no esperara. Vio a su padre negociando con algunas personas importantes, le vio en el despacho de Fudge, le vio intimidando a la mitad del Wizengamot... desde luego, realmente nada que no esperara. Ahogó un bostezo. Ante todo, su padre tenía alma de hombre de negocios.

Entonces una visión fugaz interrumpió su sopor. Acababa ver un rostro en el pensadero, un rostro que, desde luego, no esperaba encontrar para nada allí.

Se inclinó sobre la vasija al tiempo que volvía a hacer girar la sustancia para que la visión fuera más nítida.

¿Qué hacía Harry en el pensadero de su padre? Evidentemente Draco sabía que habían tenido algún que otro encontronazo, pero el Harry que tenía literalmente ante su nariz parecía mucho más adulto que aquél que le había enviado a Azkaban con sus declaraciones. De hecho, el Harry que Draco contemplaba con asombro parecía más adulto que el otro con el que él mismo se había peleado hacía diez escasos minutos.

- ¿Qué demonios...? -murmuró para sí, y sin pensarlo hundió la cabeza en el pensadero.

Cayó en el despacho de su padre. No era el actual, sino el que Draco recordaba de su niñez. Los muebles algo distintos, menos archivadores sobre la estantería y alguna que otra foto de Narcissa decorando el escritorio. Draco echó en falta la otra que solía acompañarla, la de un bebé rubio de ojos azules que dormía su primera noche en una ostentosa cuna.

Súbitamente comprendió que aquel bebé todavía no había nacido.

Lucius trabajaba, sumido en sus pensamientos, leyendo un pesado libro de cuentas con interés. Draco se sintió reflejado al verle: con el pelo corto y menos arrugas de preocupación, era poco menos que una fotocopia de Lucius Malfoy.

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta sin llamar previamente. Draco no llegó a ser consciente de la reacción de su padre, porque la visión de su madre entrando con una taza de té en la mano y una prominente barriga de embarazada le dejó completamente conmocionado y con un nudo en la garganta. Una extraña emoción le embargó mientras contemplaba el vientre de Narcissa, sabiendo que allí, aunque le pareciera increíble, estaba él... o una criatura que en poco tiempo se convertiría en él.

- Gracias -escuchó lejana la voz de su padre.

- De nada. Por cierto, tienes visita.

Durante un instante Lucius pareció preocupado.

- ¿No será...?

- No, no es Tom -le tranquilizó su mujer. Lucius soltó un evidente suspiro de alivio-. Son esos cuatro, el inefable y sus amigos, ya sabes...

- ¡Ah! -Lucius se puso en pie y sonrió ampliamente- ¡justo a quienes necesitaba! Tom me matará si no consigo que Potter me de esos papeles del Ministerio antes de que él venga.

A Draco le costó unos segundos descifrar las palabras de su padre y cuando lo hizo un frío se extendió por sus entrañas. Tom era Voldemort, antes de que incluso sus más cercanos colaboradores perdieran el derecho a llamarle así. Su padre tenía tratos con un inefable... y Potter, a todas luces, debía de ser...

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando, a los pocos minutos de salir Narcissa, cuatro hombres irrumpieron en el despacho. Al contrario que los taciturnos amigos que solía tener su padre, se les veía alegres, bulliciosos y bastante alejados de la imagen que su círculo de allegados solía tener acerca de la elegancia y el saber estar.

- ¿Cómo está tu mujer, Lucius? -preguntó el que parecía el líder por todo saludo. Draco se quedó helado al mirarle. Ahora comprendía por qué había creído ver a Harry. - Espero que tan bien como la tuya, Jimmy -respondió en tono afable el anfitrión.

Draco había escuchado a menudo decir a Snape que Harry era un calco idéntico de James Potter, pero hasta ese momento no supo cuánta razón tenía. Incluso su sonrisa, mientras avanzaba para estrecharle la mano a Lucius, era la misma que la que apenas una hora antes había cautivado a Draco. Éste ya estaba pensando que sólo por eso el tipo empezaba a caerle bien, cuando sus ojos se posaron en su padre. Lucius estrechaba la mano de James con la derecha, mientras con la izquierda le palmeaba el hombro. Su antebrazo estaba desnudo. Y Draco pudo ver, con toda claridad, que no tenía ninguna marca aún.

- Peter... Sirius... Remus...

La atención del joven volvió a desviarse hacia los recién llegados. Los reconoció fácilmente. Remus Lupin, tranquilo y amable, muy joven y con el pelo completamente castaño, sin una sola cana. Peter Pettigrew, tan asustadizo como siempre aunque todavía sin adquirir su permanente apariencia de rata humana. Y Sirius Black, atractivo incluso con el pelo corto, sonriente y tan escandaloso como James.

- Parece que mi ahijado y tu hijo van a nacer con pocos meses de diferencia. ¡Incluso podrían ser amigos!

La ocurrencia de Sirius hizo reír a todos, y Draco sonrió tristemente. Si Black hubiera podido saber, por un instante, en lo que se acabarían convirtiendo realmente los hijos de Malfoy y Potter, habría caído redondo allí mismo.

Pero ahora la cuestión principal que perturbaba a Draco era saber por qué demonios su padre, que aunque todavía le llamase Tom estaba claro que ya servía a Voldemort, se trataba con tanta familiaridad con los Merodeadores.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento frente a Lucius. James y Sirius, relajados y confiados, evidentemente llevaban la voz cantante. Lupin se mostraba atento y taciturno, y Colagusano era el mismo tipo asustadizo de siempre.

- Me extraña que el viejo no desconfíe de ti, Jimmy -comentó Lucius.

- Ya sabes cómo es -contestó James con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Sería capaz de confiar hasta en el viejo Quejicus -añadió Sirius con malicia-. Por cierto¿dónde lo tienes escondido, Lucius?

La sonrisa que intercambiaron los dos hombres era evidentemente forzada. Lucius respondió con la voz cargada de doble intención.

- Seguro que tu querido hermano Regulus te ha dicho que nuestro... líder se los ha llevado con él a la vieja casa de sus padres.

Por la mueca que Black se esforzó en ocultar, era evidente que no lo había hecho.

- Chicos -advirtió la voz siempre templada de Lupin- recordad que tenemos prisa.

Sirius pareció serenarse y James, visiblemente aliviado, volvió a tomar el control de la situación. Sacó un enorme sobre del interior de su túnica y lo paseó ante las narices de Malfoy.

- Información de primera, Lucius. Espero que sepas apreciarla.

Lucius contempló el sobre con avidez. Sobre un pergamino que tenía delante, escribió una cifra y se la enseñó a Potter.

Colagusano se atragantó, pero James y Sirius se miraron, fingiéndose decepcionados.

- No me sacarás un galeón más, Jimmy -advirtió Lucius, convirtiéndose de nuevo en el duro hombre de negocios.

- ¡Eso es un insulto, Lucius! Sabes lo que me juego trayéndote esto...

- No digas tonterías¿quién se atrevería a meterse en los asuntos de un inefable?

- Sabes lo que me cuesta engañar al Ministro... -siguió su letanía James, como si Lucius no le hubiera interrumpido.

- Jimmy, el Ministro es tan idiota que me cuesta comprender cómo es capaz de meter una pierna en cada pantalón por las mañanas. No me insultes tú a mí.

James bufó.

- A lo mejor me resultaría más fácil negociar directamente con tu jefe -observó con perspicacia-. ¿Dónde está?

La mandíbula de Lucius se tensó imperceptiblemente.

- No está disponible para ti, James -el tono de voz y el hecho de que hubiera dejado de usar el diminutivo denotaba una clara advertencia.

Pero James Potter sólo sonrió, confiado, sin dar muestras de percibir la tensión de Lucius. Como si todo formara parte de una broma que sólo él conocía.

- ¿Tom Ryddle decías que se llamaba?

Lucius inclinó la cabeza por toda respuesta.

- Hay un rumor curioso -intervino Sirius con ligereza, como si sólo fueran cinco amigos chismorreando acerca de un tema trivial- el otro día me encontré con ese amigo tuyo... el verdugo...

- Macnair -le cortó secamente Lucius.

- Macnair, sí... -Sirius sonrió mirando a los presentes, como si estuviera a punto de contar el chiste más gracioso del mundo- me dijo que ahora ya no le llamáis por su nombre. Que os ha pedido que le llaméis... ¿cómo era?

- Voldemort -apuntó Lupin en tono tranquilo.

Durante un instante Draco tuvo la fugaz visión de su padre, levantándose y echando a esos cuatro con cajas destempladas del despacho. Sin embargo, Lucius Malfoy se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a sonreír como si compartiera la broma. Lo que indicó a Draco que, sin duda, lo que fuera que James Potter había metido en ese sobre era tan importante para su padre como para el propio Voldemort.

- Bueno, Jimmy¿vas a aceptar la oferta o no? -preguntó en un tono que volvía a ser amigable. James le devolvió una mirada enigmática. No se trataba del dinero, y ahora Draco lo veía claro.

- Creo que no tendré más remedio. Si voy a tener un hijo, tengo que estar preparado.

- Ya. Como si los inefables no nadarais en dinero.

- Y en peligros, Lucius, amigo -apuntó James. Pero el sobre cambió de manos, y Lucius contuvo un suspiro de alivio. Sus dedos rozaron con deleite el envoltorio, mientras miraba a James.

- En cinco minutos te habrán ingresado el dinero en tu cuenta de Gringotts.

- Entonces supongo que hemos terminado -dijo Lupin.

- No del todo. Quiero hacerte otro encargo, Jimmy. Tu mujer, ya sabes.

Draco alzó las cejas, pero James Potter asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Cuántas van a ser esta vez?

- Al menos dos cajas de botellines. ¿Podrá?

- Mi mujer es un genio de las Pociones, Lucius. Claro que podrá. Lo que me extraña es que se lo encarguéis a ella cuando tenéis en nómina nada más y nada menos que al viejo Severus Snape.

Lucius le devolvió una mirada impenetrable.

- Como tú bien has dicho, James, tu mujer es un genio de las pociones. Y ahora... -se puso en pie, e inmediatamente sus invitados le imitaron- lo siento, pero tengo una reunión en menos de una hora.

Todos sabían con quién iba a reunirse, pero nadie preguntó.

Draco Malfoy juzgó que ya era un buen momento para dejar de atisbar en los recuerdos de su padre. Después de haber descubierto que hacía negocios con James Potter, que éste era un inefable, que colaboraba indirectamente con Voldemort y que su padre tenía la intimidad suficiente con él como para llamarle Jimmy, no estaba seguro de poder soportar ninguna revelación más acerca del pasado de ese hombre que le había dado la vida dos veces y a quien, ahora lo sabía, no conocía en absoluto.

**Nota de la autora:** hoy tengo varios puntos que aclarar, así que no me ando por las ramas. Uno, mentes perversas que sé que estás ahí, espero que ni por un instante se os haya pasado por la cabeza que voy a liar a Lucius con James, porque no van por ahí los tiros.

Dos, pues no, resulta que Ted Tonks no es muggle. Lo descubrí hace poco, cuando me dio por leerme el quinto libro en versión original no-mutilada-por-Salamandra, y en donde se define al padre de Tonks como nacido de muggles, pero no muggle en sí. Como inmediatamente me pareció una injusticia, he adoptado al pobre Ted y a partir de ahora tendrá un papel -destacado o no, eso no lo sé- en esta historia.

Tres, este capítulo va dedicado a unas personas muy especiales: mis compañeras del foro de la Orden del Fénix, a quienes he enganchado a esto del slash y conoceré personalmente el fin de semana que viene, y a mi amiga PaddyPau, quien creo que está pasando por unos momentos muy duros. Va por todas vosotras, chicas, os quiero.

Hasta el capítulo que viene.


	18. Draco Lucius Malfoy

**FIDELIO**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de Dra... estoo, de JK Rowling y compañía. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y bla bla bla.

Dedicado a alguien que ya no está y a todos los que me han ayudado en estos momentos.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Grimmauld Place presentaba un aspecto aún más tenebroso que de costumbre, o al menos eso le parecía a Harry, cuyos pensamientos aquella mañana eran tan negros como las habitaciones del viejo caserón. La escalera crujía bajo sus pies mientras ascendía pesadamente, impaciente y asustado al mismo tiempo, preocupado por lo que le esperaba en la habitación de arriba y por lo que había dejado atrás en la Mansión Malfoy.

Caminaba con cuidado para no despertar a ninguno de los habitantes de la casa. Era temprano; inusualmente temprano tratándose de él. Se había levantado incluso antes de que empezara a clarear, deseando por todos los medios no tener que encontrarse a sus amigos en el desayuno soportar las miradas y silencios incómodos que evidenciaban que aún no había hecho el más mínimo intento de reconciliarse con Draco.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Lupin la abrió despacio, intentando no despertar a su ex profesor enfermo. La tenue luz aún sumía la habitación en un mundo de sombras, y en la oscuridad el rostro del profesor Lupin parecía aún más pálido que nunca. Pero Harry sonrió para sí al escuchar su respiración relajada y sus suaves ronquidos. Remus tenía un frasco de medicina vacío sobre la mesilla de noche, y era evidente que había decidido colaborar de una vez por todas.

En ese momento un grito amortiguado, apenas un gemido, atravesó el silencio sepulcral de Grimmauld Place. Harry dio un respingo y tuvo que morderse los labios para no despertar a Lupin. La oscuridad, aún espesa a tan tempranas horas, y el aspecto poco acogedor del lugar no contribuyeron a tranquilizarle, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador le había colocado en Gryffindor por alguna razón, así que en unos instantes Harry cerró la puerta de la habitación de Lupin y se encontró siguiendo la dirección del quejido, de la que ahora llegaban una serie de susurros que se interrumpieron inmediatamente en cuanto el chico llamó suavemente con los nudillos a la puerta.

Un segundo después, ésta se abría y Ted Tonks, con las cejas alzadas por encima de su cara de ratón de biblioteca, aparecía en el umbral.

- ¿Harry? -susurró, mirando por encima de su hombro- ¿qué haces aquí?

Pero Harry no contestó. Acababa de vislumbrar lo que había tras el sanador, y se quedó atónito. Había otro herido en Grimmauld Place, un fornido pelirrojo que esperaba en la cama mientras se apretaba un trapo manchado de sangre con cara de fastidio.

- ¡Charlie! -exclamó Harry, y al instante se obligó a bajar la voz. Ted no tuvo más remedio que dejarle pasar y cerrar la puerta con cuidado- ¿qué haces aquí¿qué te ha pasado?

Charlie Weasley sonrió al reconocer al amigo de su hermano menor.

- Me he peleado con un mortífago -anunció en tono casi divertido.

- De forma insensata, si se me permite...

- Ted -le cortó Charlie poniendo los ojos en blanco. El sanador apretó los dientes y siguió haciendo su trabajo, ignorando a Harry.

- ¿Dónde te has encontrado tú a un mortífago? -preguntó el moreno- pensé que estabas en Rumanía, con tus dragones...

- Y lo estaba.

- ¿Entonces¡No me dirás que los mortífagos están intentando adiestrar a dragones para la causa!

A pesar del dolor que le causaban los cuidados de Ted, Charlie soltó una estruendosa y alegre carcajada.

- No digas tonterías, Harry. Un cuidador de dragones tiene acceso a muchas sustancias interesantes para los mortífagos -hizo una pausa, mirando a Ted, quien asintió- su sangre, por ejemplo.

- ¿Sangre de dragón?

- Tiene unos usos bastante interesantes -intervino Ted Tonks, terminando de vendar a Charlie-. Entre ellos, ayuda a regenerar cuerpos enormemente maltratados.

- Como el de Voldemort -apuntó Harry, tan fascinado por el descubrimiento que no se dio cuenta de que sus dos interlocutores se estremecían de la cabeza a los pies al escuchar el nombre.

- Yo pensé que el idiota de Percy y sus burócratas se ocuparían de mantener la sangre de dragón a salvo, pero me colaron a un mortífago en el equipo -bufó Charlie con desprecio.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Percy en esto?

- Mi querido hermano se encarga ahora de controlar el comercio con esa sustancia. Debido a su valor, normalmente es custodiada desde su lugar de origen hasta el de destino, en este caso San Mungo, por algunos de los que trabajamos allí en Rumanía.

Harry imaginó fugazmente a un grupo de hombres fuertes y encallecidos como Charlie, y comprendió por qué el Ministerio les confiaba aquella sustancia tan valiosa en lugar de enviar a sus propios aurores.

- Lo descubrí intentando robar una botella -siguió relatando Charlie-. Intenté atraparle con vida pero ya sabes cómo son los mortífagos; tuve que matarle antes de que él hiciera lo mismo conmigo.

Harry asintió.

- Al menos ahora tenemos un dato muy valioso sobre Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado -apuntó Ted, recogiendo sus pertenencias en un pequeño maletín y enderezándose. Miró a Harry, y sus ojos brillaron con una luz muy peculiar-. Se está debilitando. El cuerpo que logró resucitar con la ayuda de Pettigrew es cada vez más débil y necesita fortalecerlo continuamente.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Voldemort se está muriendo? -exclamó Harry, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

La sonrisa de complicidad que compartieron Ted y Charlie echó por tierra sus ilusiones.

- Lo dudo mucho, Harry -repuso Charlie- y no me cabe duda alguna de que tiene un as en la manga para resurgir de nuevo, más fuerte que nunca. Siempre lo tiene.

- Pero lo importante es que ahora mismo está débil -apuntó Ted- lo que nos explica por qué no ha empezado aún la guerra a pesar de que llevamos tiempo esperándola.

- No está en condiciones de luchar... -murmuró para sí el moreno.

Ted carraspeó.

- Sí -asintió con fingida despreocupación- y sería una ocasión ideal para que te enfrentaras a él ahora que no está en su mejor momento -Harry y Charlie le miraron, atónitos, pero en sanador se encogió de hombros-. Es sólo mi opinión, claro.

- ¿Pretendes que empecemos la guerra nosotros? -casi gritó Charlie, que por primera vez parecía sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué esperar a que se hagan más fuertes? -replicó el sanador Tonks tranquilamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta-. En cualquier caso eso no lo decidimos nosotros... al menos, no ahora. Duerme un poco, Charlie, necesitas descansar para que se cure esa herida.

A una señal de Ted, Harry salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Para su sorpresa, el sanador le susurró que le acompañara, y le condujo escaleras abajo hasta la desierta y destartalada cocina de Grimmauld Place.

- ¿Has visto a Lupin?

- Sí -y la sonrisa esperanzada que iluminó instantáneamente el rostro de Harry fue tan elocuente que a Ted no le hizo falta explicar nada más.

- ¿Tienes prisa en volver a la Mansión Malfoy? -preguntó en tono casual.

Por un instante el destello de duda que cruzó los ojos de Harry hizo dudar a Ted. Luego el Gryffindor se encogió de hombros como si realmente le diera igual, y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina. Frente a él tomó asiento el sanador, quien, acostumbrado a examinar a pacientes de un solo vistazo, paseó su mirada experta por el rostro de Potter. Las grandes ojeras, el desánimo general que traslucía cada gesto y el hecho de que se hubiera presentado allí tan temprano auguraba que el futuro salvador del mundo no había pasado una buena noche.

- Querría preguntarte sobre mi sobrino.

La pregunta descolocó a Harry. ¿Su sobrino? Ted le miraba con aire circunspecto y entonces, sólo entonces, Harry cayó en la cuenta de que el hombre que tenía delante era el tío político de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Se refiere a Draco?

La forma en la que pronunció el nombre hizo encajar la última pieza del puzzle que revelaba la causa de la aparente apatía de Potter. Evidentemente a esas alturas a Ted Tonks ya le había llegado el más que confirmado rumor que aseguraba que el interés de Harry Potter por el sexo femenino era nulo, y que el pretendido estudiante de Gryffindor era ahora propiedad inalienable de Draco Malfoy, el mortífago prófugo y príncipe de Slytherin en persona. Ted, al contrario que muchos de los viejos miembros de la Orden, no se había rasgado demasiado las vestiduras por las preferencias sexuales del muchacho. De hecho, incluso le hacía un poco de gracia pensar que los enemigos acérrimos de la escuela hubieran acabado siendo más que amigos. Por eso en ese momento se sintió aliviado al descubrir que los signos de desazón que veía en el rostro de Harry no se debieran a nada más grave que a una pequeña pelea de pareja.

- Sobre Draco -confirmó Ted, recargándose torpemente sobre la inestable mesa, de forma que estuvo a punto de tirar el vaso que yacía sobre ella. Estaba claro que, una vez guardado el maletín de sanador, volvía a ser un Tonks de los pies a la cabeza. Tosió, algo ruborizado, para volver a tomar el control de la situación-. Como ya sabes mi mujer Andrómeda, Narcissa Malfoy y ese bicho de Bellatrix Lestrange eran hermanas. Por tanto Draco es el primo hermano de mi hija y sobrino carnal de mi mujer.

- ¿Y su mujer...?

- Falleció hace tiempo -soltó rápidamente Ted, como si le aliviara desvelar aquéllo cuanto antes. Harry no tuvo tiempo de resaltar que lo sentía, porque el sanador no le dejó hablar-. Pero en su lecho de muerte me habló de su sobrino y de su hermana y me pidió que, si alguna vez se presentara la ocasión de ayudarles, lo hiciera en su memoria.

Ted Tonks le miró por encima de sus gafas. Volvía a recuperar el dominio de sí mismo, y pareció confiado al volver a dirigirse a Harry en tono confidencial.

- Por lo que me han contado ahora eres una parte importante de la vida de Draco Malfoy -susurró, haciendo que fuera esta vez Harry quien se ruborizara. Ted sonrió-. No sé si podré verle alguna vez en la Mansión Malfoy, y tampoco sé si a él le gustará verme después de la mala relación que había entre Bellatrix, Narcissa y Andrómeda. Pero en cualquier caso me gustaría que le transmitieras el mensaje. Aunque los Black la repudiaran, mi mujer tenía un sentido del honor muy alto, y yo le juré cumplir con su última voluntad. Si alguna vez Draco Malfoy necesita ayuda, dile que puede confiar plenamente en mí en la medida de mis posibilidades.

Tras esto, Ted se levantó de la mesa y le estrechó la mano a Harry. Se marcharon juntos pero cada uno en una dirección: Ted, a San Mungo, donde tenía varios pacientes que atender; Harry, a la Mansión Malfoy, donde le esperarían un puñado de amigos impacientes y un Slytherin al que todavía no sabía cómo enfrentarse.

X

La cabeza de Draco Malfoy era un torbellino de dudas y conjeturas mientras empezaba a vestirse. La ducha no había logrado llevarse el cansancio de toda una noche en vela, pero sí que le había aliviado el dolor de cabeza que se había instalado en su nuca. Draco se había atrevido a entrar en su propia habitación sólo cuando Hermione le confirmó que, efectivamente, Harry había salido.

Medio desnudo como estaba, la Marca Tenebrosa se reflejaba con claridad en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Draco la contempló, pensativo y fascinado a partes iguales. Era el sacrosanto símbolo al que desde pequeño le habían enseñado a honrar. El símbolo de un hombre al que su padre y su madre habían jurado eterna fidelidad... para después traicionarle en beneficio de su descarriado hijo, el mismo que, al ser marcado, se había sorprendido a sí mismo al sentir más dolor que orgullo.

La escena que había tenido la ocasión de presenciar la noche anterior, en el pensadero de su padre, trastocaba todos sus esquemas mentales.

No es que no confiase en las cualidades de su padre. Si Potter padre era igual de confianzudo que Potter hijo, sin duda Lucius habría sido capaz de obtener cualquier cosa de él aunque fuera el mismísimo Ministro de Magia. El mismo Draco había acompañado a veces a su padre a algún acto público donde observaba, en silencio y a la sombra, cómo el siempre seguro de sí mismo Lucius Malfoy alternaba con políticos y otros altos cargos con el respaldo que su inmensa fortuna le daba.

Lo que atormentaba al joven Draco no era eso, sino la evidente simpatía que había observado entre su padre y el de Harry. Conocía a Lucius demasiado bien para saber cuándo su sonrisa era forzada y cuándo no, y podría arriesgar la varita a que el cabeza de la familia Malfoy realmente había sentido cierto afecto por James Potter. Draco no recordaba haberle visto nunca tan amistoso y relajado, ni siquiera con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle. Había algo entre ellos... algo que Sirius sabía, y que incomodaba a Lupin, y que hacía sentirse asustado a Peter Pettigrew.

Y ahora su preocupación principal era saber si la extraña relación entre su padre y el de Harry era lo suficientemente importante como para correr el riesgo de confesarle al Gryffindor que su adorado progenitor había sido, aparentemente, un buscavidas vendido al mejor postor.

El Slytherin interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una voz dura y severa gritando en el piso de abajo. Muerto de curiosidad, terminó de colocarse la camiseta y se asomó al hueco de la escalera.

McGonagall estaba en el salón, lívida de furia. Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar irónicamente que aquella mujer ya consideraba la mansión de sus padres como su segunda casa, porque lo siguiente que vio fue a Hermione, sentada en el sofá, aparentemente dócil pero escondiendo bajo su cabeza gacha una mirada tranquila y desafiante.

- ¡Tú, precisamente tú, Hermione Granger¡La más responsable con diferencia de todas las alumnas que he tenido en todos mis años de enseñanza, la prefecta de Gryffindor, la persona en quien más confío de todas las que vive en esta casa! -gritaba McGonagall, fuera de sí.

Desde su privilegiado observatorio, Draco alzó una ceja.

- Lo siento, Minerva -contestó Hermione segundos después en tono neutro.

- ¿Lo sientes? -replicó, irónica, su ex profesora- ¿sabes el riesgo que corriste al exponerte de esa forma?

- Lo sé.

- ¿Sabes que pudimos haber perdido de una manera tan tonta a una de nuestras mejores mentes? -espetó entre dientes.

Hermione suspiró.

- Era necesario -contestó mansamente.

- ¡Era necesario! -repitió McGonagall, como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba- ¿tan necesario era hablar precisamente con ese chico, Hermione?

La aludida levantó la cabeza y soltó un bufido. No parecía asustada por la cólera de McGonagall, y la profesora debió de comprenderlo también, porque frunció el ceño.

- Completamente -aseguró Hermione, desafiándola con la mirada-. Necesitaba respuestas y él me las ha dado.

- ¿Respuestas acerca de qué?

- Acerca de algo tan terrible que no pienso hablar de ello hasta que no tenga la certeza de que es más que una sospecha.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo y Draco juzgó que aquél era el mejor momento para bajar y disolverla. Con pasos sonoros empezó a bajar las escaleras, y se sintió satisfecho cuando Hermione y McGonagall miraron en su dirección e inmediatamente dejaron de discutir.

- Buenos días, profesora -saludó educadamente, con esa mezcla de deferencia y chulería que solía utilizar para dirigirse a los veteranos de la Orden.

- Buenos días, señor Malfoy -respondió McGonagall sin sonreír. Tras ella Draco captó la mirada suspicaz de Hermione.

- ¿Cómo está el profesor Lupin? -inquirió Draco.

- Mejor, gracias a Merlín -respondió ella secamente.

- ¿Y cuándo tendremos el honor de volver a verle por esta casa?

El tono sarcástico enmascaraba la ansiedad que sentía, pero si McGonagall se dio cuenta, no lo manifestó. Poniendo los ojos en blanco como siempre que se enfrentaba al peculiar carácter del heredero Malfoy, se dirigió a la chimenea sin ni siquiera mirar a Hermione.

- Seguro que salta de la cama emocionado en cuanto le diga que has preguntado por él. Me vuelvo a Hogwarts -anunció, y, sin más, desapareció en la chimenea.

Los ojos de Draco y Hermione se encontraron inmediatamente. Dos miradas astutas evaluándose la una a la otra, preguntándose lo que sabría y a la vez escondía el otro.

- ¿Has escuchado la discusión, no? -preguntó Hermione sin andarse con rodeos.

- He llegado justo a la parte interesante -respondió Draco, dando unos pasos en dirección a ella- algo sobre un chico.

Hermione soltó un bufido divertido al ver la expresión del Slytherin.

- Vale, yo necesito que me guardes un secreto y tú necesitas mi ayuda¿me equivoco?

- Por desgracia no -contestó Draco, dejándose caer en el sofá.

- Es algo que no debes contarle a Ron... -advirtió Hermione.

- Evidentemente -apostilló Draco.

- ...y de momento tampoco a Harry. Es su mejor amigo, ya sabes.

Draco arqueó la cejas, sorprendido, pero cuando Hermione, mirando por encima de su hombro, susurró un nombre conocido por ambos, el Slytherin soltó un silbido de admiración.

- ¿Sabes lo que hará Weasley si se entera? -preguntó, entre divertido y asombrado.

- Por eso quiero que mantengas la boca cerrada, Draco -señaló ella con una sonrisa satisfecha- ¿y tú¿para qué me necesitas?

- Pues... -Draco empezó a hablar, pero en ese momento el sonido de las llamas les interrumpió. Para su nerviosismo, la chimenea produjo un destello verde para luego dejar escapar a Harry Potter en persona.

Hermione se puso inmediatamente de pie. Su mirada pasó de Draco, que se había quedado tenso como una cuerda de violín, a Harry, que tras terminar de toser cenizas descubrió al Slytherin sentado frente a él y bajó la cabeza con incomodidad.

- Hola Harry -saludó la Gryffindor con voz melosa, y, sin esperar respuesta se dirigió escaleras arriba- tengo que despertar a Ron, os dejo.

Harry y Draco dejaron escapar un gruñido al unísono. Era evidente que lo que la castaña iba a hacer era asegurarse de que nadie bajase y les interrumpiese mientras ellos hacían lo que ninguno de los dos quería hacer.

Harry carraspeó. Era el que más había metido la pata, y lo sabía. Le debía una disculpa, una buena, y eso también lo sabía. Pero la mirada helada de Draco no hacía más que recordarle el momento en el que él había insinuado que el Slytherin seguía comportándose como un auténtico seguidor de Voldemort.

No obstante había un recuerdo más fuerte, un recuerdo que finalmente le hizo ceder. Era el recuerdo de la noche de angustia pasada en la soledad de la habitación del que fuera su peor enemigo, intentando dormir y despertándose cada vez que el más mínimo ruido le hacía pensar que Draco había vuelto. A esas alturas su resentimiento se había más que apaciguado, pero aún no sabía cómo enfrentarse a él. Y ahora que estaban frente a frente, su mente se había quedado en blanco.

- Draco, escucha, yo...

Se detuvo cuando Draco se puso en pie de un salto, encarándose con él. Y lo más inquietante es que parecía más asustado que enfadado. Harry frunció el ceño y Draco respiró profundamente, como un saltador que se prepara para salvar una altura casi imposible. Después, clavó sus ojos grises en los verdes del Gryffindor, y una sola palabra salió de sus labios mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de los pies a la cabeza.

- Voldemort.

Cerró los ojos al momento como si esperara caer instantáneamente fulminado por un rayo. Ya está, ya lo había hecho; había pronunciado el nombre que nadie se atrevía siquiera a pensar, el nombre al que había crecido temiendo. El nombre que hacía temblar como niños pequeños a los más aguerridos aurores del Ministerio y que en el mundo mágico era poco menos que una provocación y una invitación a caer muerto en pocos segundos.

Pero no le fulminó ningún rayo caído milagrosamente del cielo, ni su ex señor en persona se apareció frente a él, ni se cumplió ninguna de las maldiciones con las que los mortífagos enseñaban a sus hijos a respetar el nombre de su venerado líder. Sin embargo, sí que sintió unos brazos que le arropaban y y una mano que acariciaba su pelo aún húmedo; unos labios que le besaron, primero en la frente y después en la boca. Porque la persona que nunca había sentido miedo al pronunciar ese nombre era precisamente el que mejor entendía el gran paso que acababa de dar Draco.

- ¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó en su oído-. Te eché de menos.

Malfoy volvió a sentir un escalofrío, pero esta vez no era de miedo.

- En el despacho de mi padre, revisando sus viejos archivos.

La mentira le supo mal. En realidad se había limitado a sentarse en el sillón de Lucius mientras miraba el pensadero, deseando volver a rebuscar entre sus recuerdos pero al mismo tiempo temeroso de hacerlo.

La batalla interna la ganaron la cobardía y el miedo. Al fin y al cabo era un Slytherin, aunque hubiera reunido el valor suficiente para hacer lo que para los mortífagos rayaba en la herejía. Pero no era lo mismo llamar a Voldemort por su nombre sintiéndose arropado por Harry que adentrarse en el misterio de unos secretos que, sospechaba, no sería capaz de digerir él sólo.

X

Percy Weasley no había tenido lo que se dice un buen día. Su superior directo le había llamado a primera hora al despacho para interrogarlo sobre aquel incidente con el mortífago. El hecho de que fuera su hermano Charlie el implicado no le hacía mucha gracia y le colocaba en una posición ciertamente incómoda. Desde que Scrimgeour le había dado de lado, su trabajo en el Ministerio era cada vez más difícil... y lo que menos necesitaba para arreglar el día era tener a aquel pirado pisándole los talones.

Le reconoció en cuando salió de su departamento. Estaba en vestíbulo mirándole fijamente con el ojo normal, el mágico bien escondido bajo el bombín. A veces Percy se preguntaba cómo el Ministerio consentía que el ex auror Moody volviera a acercarse a sus antiguos dominios, pero suponía que el actual jefe de la oficina simplemente no había encontrado una razón suficientemente buena como para impedírselo.

- Buenos días, Percy.

- Inspector de redes Weasley -corrigió el pelirrojo alzando la barbilla. Moody le correspondió con una desagradable sonrisa. Su petulancia no engañaba a nadie, y menos al célebre ex auror.

- Inspector de redes Weasley -aceptó Moody para luego añadir suavemente, con el ojo sano chispeando de malicia- y corrupto, además.

Percy se quedó rígido. Tuvo que contener el impulso de mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más había escuchado las palabras de Moody, pero a buen seguro el ojo mágico de éste habría comprobado previamente que se encontraban a solas. A esas horas no había mucha gente deambulando por los pasillos del Ministerio; la hora del café de media mañana aún no había llegado, y Moody debía de saberlo mejor que nadie.

- Usted no tiene ni idea -espetó entre dientes, intentando recobrar la presencia de ánimo necesaria para enfrentarse al más legendario de los aurores.

- Sé reconocer una manzana podrida cuando la veo, chico -gruñó Moody, acercándose unos centímetros con aire amenazante. Percy se obligó a sí mismo a no recular-. Nunca me gustaste, siempre mirando con desconfianza a tus hermanos mayores, siempre intentando atraer la atención de cualquier pez gordo que se cruzara por tu camino, siempre observando a tu familia por encima del hombro.

Percy no contestó. Sobraban las palabras.

- En fin, chico, he venido a decirte que será mejor que te retires del mercado -alzó las cejas significativamente- antes de que te retiremos nosotros. Tenemos pruebas que, colocadas en la mesa de tu jefe por una mano oportuna, te mandarían a la calle inmediatamente.

- ¿Pruebas? -de repente se hizo la luz en el cerebro de Percy, y sonrió irónicamente- ¿quién se las ha proporcionado¿mi hermano Charlie, quizá?

Moody sólo inclinó levemente la cabeza. Para su sorpresa, Percy soltó una seca risotada y le dio la espalda.

- Usted no sabe nada sobre Charlie -y sin más abandonó el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas, dejando tras de sí a un desconcertado ex auror.

X

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando Draco y Hermione entraron en la biblioteca. Al ver sus idénticas sonrisas de oreja a oreja, el moreno supo que irremediablemente estaba perdido. Diez minutos antes, Pansy había irrumpido en la sala para llevarse de allí a Ginny y a Ron con una confusa excusa acerca de un elfo atrapado bajo un montón de trastos viejos que se habían precipitado sobre él por ninguna razón en particular. Harry había desconfiado inmediatamente ante el descaro de la taimada Slytherin, sobre todo después de pasarse todo el día observando, por el rabillo del ojo, cómo cuchicheaba con Draco y Hermione.

Ahora que esos dos se acercaban a él, supo que, fuera lo fuera lo que se disponían a pedirle, no habría forma humana de negarse. Su mejor amiga y su novio; la astuta bruja y el rey del chantaje.

En buena hora habían ido a aliarse esos dos.

- Hola Harry -saludó Draco. Sonrisa estudiada, pelo ligeramente húmedo. Acababa de ducharse. Otra vez. Sabía que a Harry le encantaba verlo salir del cuarto de baño, con el cabello aún brillante y oscurecido por el agua. Al maldito Slytherin no se le escapaba un detalle por alto.

- ¿Qué queréis? -resopló casi indignado Harry, cuando Draco se dejó caer en el reposabrazos de su sillón y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Insinúas que sólo te busco cuando quiero algo de ti? -preguntó Draco en tono ofendido.

Harry le miró cruzándose de brazos.

- Interpreta eso como un sí -intervino Hermione, soltando una risilla.

- ¿De qué no queréis que Ron y Ginny se enteren? Y no os molestéis en haceros los inocentes -gruñó Harry, harto de tanto teatro.

- Necesitamos algo de ti -atajó Draco- mejor dicho, ella necesita algo de ti.

- ¿Y por qué la estás ayudando?

Draco sonrió con sarcasmo.

- Porque ayudar a los Gryffindors necesitados es mi única meta en la vida.

- Ya. Osea, que te va a dar algo a cambio.

- No te he dicho que fuera a hacerlo desinteresadamente.

- Entiendo -Harry paseó su mirada del uno al otro, preguntándose a qué demonios estaban jugando esos dos- ¿y qué es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente?

Hermione, por toda respuesta, le acercó un trozo de pergamino. Harry se quedó boquiabierto cuando comprendió lo que su amiga pensaba hacer.

- ¡No! -exclamó, horrorizado- ¿quién...?

- No puedo decírtelo -le cortó la castaña.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no lo aprobarías.

Harry bufó.

- ¿No lo aprobaría y pretendes que aún así lo haga?

- No lo aprobarías por razones subjetivas -apuntó Hermione tranquilamente, como si no tuviera duda alguna de que Harry pensaba hacer la preciada nota.

- Hermione, no voy a convertir esto en un hotel. Es la seguridad de Draco lo que está en juego -respondió el Gryffindor, alarmado.

- Draco está de acuerdo. Y yo nunca haría nada que pudiera ponerle en peligro -aseguró solemnemente la castaña.

El aludido asintió gravemente con la cabeza. Harry resopló, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, exasperado, pero acabó por inclinarse sobre el papiro y estampar la dirección del cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix en él, convirtiéndolo en la llave que permitiría a un desconocido elegido por su amiga entrar en el refugio secreto que amenazaba con convertirse en un albergue juvenil de cinco estrellas.

- Espero que al menos me deis algo a cambio -gruñó, resentido, mientras le tendía el trozo de pergamino a Hermione. El rostro de ésta se iluminó con una sonrisa, aunque Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo de apreciarlo, pues un instante después Draco se había deslizado hasta su regazo.

- Por supuesto. Pero tu recompensa corre de mi cuenta.

Harry no pudo contestar. A decir verdad, tampoco lo intentó. El beso de Draco borró completamente el asunto del trozo de pergamino de su mente, y apenas escuchó vagamente a Hermione salir con discreción de la biblioteca. Disfrutando del instante de intimidad, sus dedos se enredaron en ese pelo húmedo que le volvía loco hasta que el Slytherin se separó de él para recuperar el aliento.

- Voy a ser el líder más manipulado de la historia de la Orden del Fénix.

- Manipulado para bien -acertó a contestar el rubio.

- Eso espero.

Draco hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Harry le sujetó con decisión, obligándole a acomodarse sobre sus rodillas.

- Tus amiguitos no tardarán en llegar, Potter -le previno el rubio con una sonrisa divertida, mientras apoyaba la cabeza el respaldo.

- ¿Y? Lavender dirá que somos adorables y alguien propondrá sacarnos una foto.

- Antes me hago de Hufflepuff -contestó ásperamente Draco.

Harry soltó una seca carcajada y se relajó, cerrando los ojos. Voldemort volvió a invadir sus pensamientos, con más fuerza todavía. Las palabras de Ted Tonks aún resonaban en sus oídos... ¿de verdad sería mejor que empezaran ellos la guerra? Le sorprendió comprobar que, efectivamente, podría hacerlo... Desde luego sería mejor que esperar a que los mortífagos se prepararan completamente para la batalla.

Pero¿por dónde empezar¿a quién atacar? Harry tenía varios nombres y lugares en la cabeza, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera suficiente para hacer salir a Voldemort de su guarida...

- ¿Harry? -le llegó, muy lejana, la voz de Draco.

- ¿Sí? -respondió en un murmullo.

Lo que escuchó le despabiló de golpe.

- ¿A qué se dedicaban tus padres?

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los grises de Draco que le observaban fijamente. Frunció el ceño. ¿Había algo de nerviosismo en el rostro del Slytherin o era su imaginación?

- ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, aparentemente indiferente.

- Simple curiosidad. Ya sabes, quiero saber si eres de buena familia y todo eso -bromeó señalando los cuadros de sus antepasados en línea sobre las paredes de la biblioteca.

Harry rió al ver cómo el cuadro de Abraxas Malfoy dirigía una mirada asesina a su nieto.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? -dijo, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Draco-. No lo sé.

El Slytherin alzó una ceja.

- ¿No lo sabes?

Harry negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

- No sé a qué se dedicaban mis padres. ¿A que tiene gracia? -soltó una risotada sarcástica.

- Pero... ¿nunca se lo has preguntado a nadie?

- ¡Pues claro! -exclamó el moreno, entre divertido y exasperado-. Pero nadie es capaz de contestarme con claridad. Por lo visto, mis padres eran un misterio... eso, o se han puesto todos de acuerdo para que yo no me entere.

- ¿Lupin no sabe en qué trabajaban tus padres?

- Pues claro que lo sabe. Según Lupin, mi madre quería ser sanadora y mi padre soñaba con ser estrella profesional de quidditch -al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Draco, añadió- va en serio, por lo visto recibió una oferta de un par de equipos de poca categoría.

- ¿Y qué hicieron al final?

- Trabajar para la Orden -contestó Harry con resignación-, ésa es la única respuesta que obtengo. Trabajaban para la Orden, arreglaban asuntillos para Dumbledore, vigilaban a los mortífagos... cosas así.

Draco tuvo que contenerse al captar el brillo desilusionado en los ojos de Harry. Era evidente que al moreno no le hacía ninguna gracia pensar que sus padres sólo habían sido los recaderos personales de Dumbledore. Pero¿cómo le sentaría averiguar que su padre en realidad había sido un inefable traidor y que su madre hacía pociones para el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy?

Precisamente por estar pensando en él, la pregunta le hizo dar un brinco en el sillón:

- ¿Y tu padre?

- Era un hombre de negocios, ya lo sabes -contestó Draco con extrañeza, recuperándose del sobresalto.

Harry sonrió con tristeza, dirigiendo una breve mirada al lugar donde había estado el retrato de Lucius.

- ¿Por qué se hizo mortífago?

Draco parpadeó, confuso.

- ¿Porque era seguidor de Vol... Voldemort, quizá? -preguntó, conteniendo un escalofrío al volver a pronunciar el nombre.

Harry le dirigió una mirada cargada de astucia.

- Tenía una inmensa fortuna y todo lo que el dinero puede comprar. Una casa enorme. Era descendiente de una antigua familia de sangre pura y había hecho un matrimonio perfecto con una de las hijas de los Black. Y tal y como tú me has dicho varias veces, tu padre no era de los idiotas que se tragaban las mentiras de Voldemort, sino que colaboraba con él por interés. ¿Qué podía interesarle en él, Draco¿cómo es que tu padre llegó a involucrarse con los mortífagos, arriesgando su vida, su fortuna y su familia, cuando ya lo tenía todo?

Draco se quedó boquiabierto al comprender que Harry tenía razón. Lucius Malfoy no tenía por qué comprometerse con Voldemort cuando ya era un rico heredero que podía haberse contentado con mantenerse en un discreto segundo plano y ofrecerle su apoyo moral como habían hecho la mayoría de los Black, sus abuelos maternos o los padres de Sirius. ¿Por qué Lucius había cometido lo que a priori parecía una estupidez?

Reflexionó. Y su mente volvió al pensadero que había dejado abandonado en el despacho de su padre, lleno de recuerdos que quizá le ayudarían a desentrañar aquella madeja de misterios que se remontaban a antes de su nacimiento.

- Quizá -aventuró Harry, ajeno por completo a sus pensamientos- quizá, a fin de cuentas, no lo tenía todo.

X

- ¡Bella!

A Bellatrix Lestrange le temblaron las manos al escuchar el aullido infernal de su señor. Con rapidez terminó de remover la pócima y se dirigió hacia el sillón donde Voldemort descansaba intentando sobreponerse al dolor. La mirada de irritación que dirigió a su vasalla no hizo más que aumentar la preocupación de ésta, y mientras la copa cambiaba de manos y el Señor Tenebroso ingería su contenido de un trago, su más fiel mortífaga permaneció en silencio, retorciéndose la túnica inconscientemente y esperando que la poción surtiera el efecto deseado en su amo.

No era una calamidad en pociones, pero tampoco derrochaba talento. En ese sentido, echaban de menos a Severus Snape más de lo que nadie -y Bellatrix Lestrange menos que nadie- estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

Voldemort apretó los afilados dientes en una mueca animal, pero instantes después, cuando la pócima dejó de abrasar su garganta, se relajó visiblemente, dejando descansar la calva cabeza sobre una de sus manos.

- Bien, Bella, bien -musitó con aire ausente.

- Gracias, amo -respondió Bellatrix. Disimuló un suspiro de alivio, pero no se movió del lado de Voldemort. Éste levantó la cabeza instantes después y le dirigió una mirada cansada.

- Puedes irte.

Bella no se movió.

- Estoy preocupada, mi señor -confesó.

Voldemort arrugó la frente, pero su ira se había calmado y por eso Bella no se preocupó. Ella era su más leal seguidora, y ambos lo sabían. Y aunque nadie era intocable ante el jefe de los mortífagos, Voldemort aún le permitía a Bellatrix ciertas licencias... lejanas reminiscencias de la época en la que él todavía era humano y ella aún le llamaba por su nombre. Época en la que una jovencísima Bellatrix Black se había dejado seducir por el más inteligente y atractivo de los prefectos de Slytherin y le había entregado su corazón de por vida.

A veces Voldemort se sorprendía a sí mismo preguntándose cómo se habría sentido el pobre Rodolphus.

- Estaré bien. Las he pasado peores... -esbozó una sonrisa que pretendía ser triste pero que en su horrendo rostro asemejaba a una máscara demoníaca- y tú lo sabes.

Bellatrix no contestó. Estaba asustada y, por primera vez, no por su vida. Desde su renacer en aquel cementerio, jamás había visto a su señor tan enfermo y tan débil.

- Este remedio no durará para siempre -murmuró, apesadumbrada- la Orden tiene bajo vigilancia a nuestro proveedor, y...

Calló cuando un movimiento brusco de Voldemort le hizo comprender que se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos y le había hablado, no como su jefe y legítimo dueño de su vida, sino como al adolescente al que había jurado fidelidad una fría noche en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Bajó la cabeza consternada, temiéndose el previsible castigo de Voldemort, pero, para su sorpresa, éste no llegó. El espantoso ser correspondió a su exceso de confianza con una sonrisa casi amistosa, y por un instante Bellatrix volvió a ver su rostro atractivo, sus insignias resplandeciendo a la luz de la luna, el brillo de fanatismo en sus ojos -esos ojos con los que todavía aún soñaba- mientras hablaba ante una veintena de jóvenes que le escuchaban absortos y poseídos por ese mismo ardor.

- Ven aquí, Bella -ordenó Voldemort finalmente.

Bellatrix se arrodilló inmediatamente ante su señor, y se quedó perpleja cuando éste le indicó que se incorporara con un gesto de disgusto. La evaluaba con los ojos entornados, un gesto que la mortífaga conocía bastante bien, pues durante siete años Tom Ryddle se había sentado a su lado día tras día para comer casi mecánicamente mientras escrutaba con esa misma mirada a sus compañeros de casa.

- ¿Recuerdas esa noche¿en el campo de quidditch?

De repente Bellatrix volvió a escuchar silbar el viento en sus oídos, y a apartar las telarañas que colgaban de la madera que soportaba las gradas del estadio. Se había sentido algo incómoda, pero Tom la guiaba con la seguridad del que ha pasado por allí millones de veces. Era uno de sus sitios preferidos: oscuro, húmedo, peligroso. Como él mismo. Allí se sentaba los días de partido, escuchaba a los estudiantes reír por encima de su cabeza y soñaba con el día en el que los mataría uno por uno. Allí rumiaba su soledad, su rencor, su decepción por ser un mestizo.

Allí le había contado que pronto una sangre sucia iba a morir, pero no antes de hacerle una pregunta cuyo recuerdo hacía aún estremecer a Bella.

"¿Matarías por mí, Bellatrix Black?"

- Has matado muchas veces por mí -dijo Voldemort, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Probablemente lo había hecho.

- He hecho todo lo que me has pedido...

Voldemort se incorporó lentamente, su cuerpo quedando a pocos centímetros del de Bellatrix. La mortífaga estaba aterrorizada y encantada al mismo tiempo. Cuando descubrió que su mano tenía vida propia, ya era tarde; sus dedos acariciaban el huesudo hombro de su amo. Hacía tantos años que no le tocaba de esa forma que un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

Los largos y fríos dedos de su señor se posaron a la vez en su cuello.

- Necesito que... hagas algo más por mí.

X

El nerviosismo de Hermione había ido _in crescendo_ a medida que avanzaba la tarde, lo cual había sido evidente para todo el mundo, empezando por Ron. Por primera vez la castaña no había sido de las primeras en el entrenamiento, e incluso se había convertido en víctima de las artimañas de Draco. Cuando Harry vio que su amiga caía al suelo al no advertir que el Slytherin la atacaba por la espalda, se preocupó. No sabía qué clase de persona llegaría aquel día a la Mansión Malfoy, pero, fuera quien fuera, tenía a Hermione asustada y excitada a partes iguales.

Afortunadamente cuando Draco -el primer sorprendido- había ido a disculparse, el incidente había degenerado en una pelea entre él y Ron, con lo que Hermione había podido recobrar la compostura mientras los jóvenes de la Orden contemplaban divertidos cómo rubio y pelirrojo se perseguían y lanzaban maldiciones el uno al otro.

Al despedir a sus amigos y quedarse de nuevo solos en el enorme caserón, Granger volvía a pasear nerviosamente de un lado a otro del salón.

- Espero que haya conseguido escapar... -mascullaba para sí.

- ¿Quién? -la sobresaltó Harry, apareciendo a sus espaldas.

- Lo verás cuando llegue -respondió ella, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

- Si es que llega -añadió Draco con su delicadeza habitual.

- ¿A qué viene tanto secretismo? -rezongó el Gryffindor mientras Hermione se giraba hacia el rubio.

- Digamos que nuestra... -Draco paseó la mirada hacia el otro extremo del salón, donde Ron alardeaba de sus paradones de quidditch ante unas aburridas Ginny y Pansy- pacífica convivencia va a verse alterada por un elemento... -Hermione alzó las cejas para advertirle de que no se fuera de la lengua- altamente discordante.

- ¿Un elemento dis...?

En ese momento Hermione soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver que se iluminaban las llamas de la chimenea. Inmediatamente corrió hacia ella, mientras Ron se ponía en pie y miraba a Harry con curiosidad.

- ¿Quién...? -preguntó, pero al instante se detuvo, boquiabierto. Había reconocido perfectamente al individuo que acababa de aterrizar en la alfombra. Parecía más alto, más musculoso y aún más imponente que la última vez que lo habían visto, aunque su rostro de halcón seguía siendo el mismo.

- ¡Viktor! -gritó Hermione, lanzándose a los brazos del recién llegado.

Krum sonrió y la abrazó. Cruzó unas palabras con la castaña en su pronunciado acento búlgaro, y se giró hacia Harry. El moreno estaba tan perplejo que ni siquiera reaccionó. Frente a él, a espaldas del famoso jugador de quidditch, Ron se estaba poniendo colorado por momentos.

Viendo que Harry no se movía, que Ron estaba al borde de infarto y que las tres chicas le miraban directamente a él para que se hiciera cargo de la situación, Draco avanzó un paso y estrechó la mano que el búlgaro le ofrecía.

- Soy Draco Malfoy, bienvenido a nuestro pequeño refugio para fugitivos -se presentó el Slytherin con sorna, antes de mirar a Hermione -¿habitación individual o compartida?

Harry cerró los ojos, al tiempo que Viktor soltaba una carcajada, Hermione se sonrojaba y Ron abría la boca de par en par.

Parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta...

X

Draco sintió una sensación de alivio infinita cuando cerró la puerta del despacho de su padre, la puerta que le aislaba del pequeño drama que se estaba viviendo en el piso inferior y en el que él poco o nada podía hacer ya.

No podía haber estado más acertado cuando había descrito a Krum como un "elemento altamente discordante". En esos momentos Harry y Hermione debían de estar terminando de calmar a Ron, mientras, acertadamente, habían sido Ginny y Pansy las encargadas de ayudar al búlgaro a instalarse en una de las habitaciones del otro ala. Viktor, ignorante del trauma que había causado su llegada, había accedido gustosamente a colaborar en la limpieza de la que iba a ser su nueva habitación. Y ahora estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar cómo Ron despotricaba contra él.

Draco había decidido aislarse, antes de que se le escapase una maldición que dañase la relativa buena relación que mantenía actualmente con el pelirrojo. La postura de Ron le parecía de lo más infantil. Y sus celos... bueno, tuvo que admitir que él, de encontrarse en el lugar de Hermione, no habría dudado un sólo segundo a la hora de decidir entre Ron y el atractivo jugador de quidditch.

El mismo Krum les había explicado someramente su historia. Tras la muerte de Karkarov los mortífagos, sabiéndole alumno aventajado de éste, habían intentado primero persuadirle, más tarde obligarle, a que se uniera a ellos. Viktor era un fanático de las artes oscuras, pero el recuerdo de cierta chica hija de muggles le impedía comulgar con las ideas de los mortífagos. Así que, cuando se encontró entre la espada y la pared, recurrió a ella. Había enviado una carta a Hogwarts y otra a su casa muggle, confiando en que alguna de ellas llegaría a su destinataria. McGonagall, que desconfiaba de un alumno de Durmstrang, había interceptado la primera misiva, pero la segunda había llegado milagrosamente a manos de Hermione. Y ella se había reunido con él, lo que a la vez había hecho enfurecer a la directora de Hogwarts por lo imprudente de su acción. Viktor podría haberla secuestrado, herido o incluso matado, pero el buscador, lejos de eso, le había explicado su situación con franqueza, asegurándole que estaba seguro de que iba a morir pero que iba más que dispuesto a vender cara su vida. Y Hermione, claro, se había conmovido tanto que al final Krum había pasado irremediablemente a engrosar la lista de los refugiados de la Mansión Malfoy.

La historia había aplacado a todos excepto a Draco, que estaba más convencido que nunca de que tanto Krum como Hermione mentían, pero confiaba en la castaña, y si ella le era infiel a Ron, desde luego no era asunto suyo.

El pensadero seguía allí. Draco hizo una mueca y se preparó para sumergirse de nuevo en su interior. Ésta vez sólo buscaba una clase de pensamientos: los que estuvieran relacionados con Potter. Por eso hizo girar la masa gaseosa hasta que percibió vagamente la cabeza morena que tanto se parecía a la de su novio. Y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se sumergió de lleno.

En un principio no reconoció la estancia en la que estaba. Después, al observar la vieja vitrina con las reliquias de la familia Malfoy guardadas en su interior, cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba del salón de su propia casa.

Una atmósfera opresiva lo envolvía todo, y Draco lo sintió incluso en su posición de espía del pasado. La casa estaba en penumbras, y, solo en el salón, con la familiaridad de quien ha pasado allí muchas horas, James Potter esperaba sentado en una de las butacas preferidas del padre de Draco.

Éste dio una vuelta en torno a James, admirado por el parecido que guardaba con su hijo. Potter estaba en tensión y dirigía frecuentes vistazos a la escalera del piso superior. Se mordía los labios, impaciente, y en más de una ocasión se levantó de la butaca para dar un par de vueltas alrededor de la estancia y después volverse a dejar caer en el mismo sitio.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! -exclamó para sí cuando del piso superior le llegó algo parecido a un aullido animal. Draco no lo descifró, pero James sí, porque se puso en pie de un salto-. Narcissa... -musitó, mientras un velo de tristeza descendía sobre sus ojos.

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Narcissa¿qué le pasaba a su madre¿y qué había sido ese grito? Empezó a ponerse casi tan nervioso como James... y entonces...

X

- Entonces¿no hay nada entre Krum y tú? -preguntó Ron por duodécima vez.

Harry y Hermione compartieron una mirada de exasperación.

- No, Ron.

- Pero...

- ¿Pero qué, Ron? -preguntó Hermione armándose de paciencia.

- No me lo creo -bufó el pelirrojo. Levantó el rostro. No parecía enfadado, más bien lastimado-. Nadie en su sano juicio... -sacudió la cabeza y después miró con pena a Hermione- siempre supe que era demasiado poco para ti... lo comprendo. Comparado con un jugador profesional de qui...

Harry casi se sobresaltó cuando Hermione, de un salto, se abalanzó sobre Ron con tanto ímpetu que el pelirrojo terminó medio tirado en el sofá con la castaña sobre sus rodillas.

- Un jugador profesional de quidditch, famoso, inteligente, con una legión de fans... ¿es eso lo que querías decir? -Ron tragó saliva. El tener a Hermione a horcajadas sobre él no era precisamente un buen incentivo para pensar.

Harry estaba paralizado y boquiabierto. Cuando Hermione agarró a Ron del cuello de la camiseta y le obligó a subir la cabeza para besarle apasionadamente, comprendió que su presencia allí ya no era requerida.

- Yo no me enamoré de un jugador profesional de quidditch, sino de un idiota estudiante de Gryffindor que no es capaz de comprender que si su novia pasó casi seis años esperando pacientemente a que aclarara sus sentimientos es porque le quiere demasiado.

Hermione echó todo su peso sobre él y Ron entreabrió los labios para recibir los apasionados besos de la pelirroja. Algo avergonzado, dirigió una mirada de soslayo hacia el lugar donde había estado su mejor amigo, pero éste ya no estaba allí. Con una sonrisa, había salido discretamente de la habitación, dejando que Hermione y Ron solucionaran sus problemas en la más absoluta intimidad.

X

Lo sintió más que lo vio. Una alteración de la escena, como una interferencia. Y entonces notó cómo alguien más aterrizaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó bruscamente.

Pero Harry estaba demasiado impresionado como para sentirse culpable por meterse donde no le llamaban.

- Él... -balbuceó, con la mirada clavada en su padre- Draco... ¿qué hace él en tu casa?

Draco maldijo su mala suerte. Era evidente lo que había pasado: Granger y Weasley habían arreglado sus diferencias, Harry había subido a buscarle y, al encontrarle con la cabeza metida en el pensadero, no había podido resistir el impulso de su curiosidad Gryffindor.

Y menos al ver el rostro de su padre reflejado en la superficie de la sustancia plateada.

- Harry... -Draco se encaró con él. Iba a ser difícil, pero intentaría explicárselo de la mejor forma posible- verás, tu padre...

Pero justo en ese momento James Potter se puso en pie de un salto, tan estruendosamente que los dos jóvenes se giraron hacia él. Por las escalinatas de la mansión bajaba un cabizbajo y desolado Lucius Malfoy.

- Lucius... -Harry sufrió un sobresalto al escuchar a su padre llamar por su nombre al padre de Draco.

Lucius llegó a la planta baja. Su aspecto era muy diferente al del puntilloso aristócrata que todos recordaban. Estaba pálido, ojeroso y con la camisa arrugada arremangada hasta los codos. A Harry le recordó vagamente a la primera imagen que tuvo de Draco en La Madriguera.

- ¿Sigues aquí, James? -preguntó con aire ausente.

Potter dio un paso en su dirección, enormemente preocupado.

- Lucius... ¿qué ha pasado¿cómo está...?

En ese momento ocurrió algo que ni James, ni Harry, ni siquiera Draco, habían presenciado jamás. Lucius Malfoy, el orgulloso mortífago, el poderoso y omnipotente empresario que había logrado construir un verdadero imperio financiero a base de intimidar a todos los estratos de la sociedad mágica... se llevó las manos al rostro y rompió a llorar como un niño.

James Potter no vaciló en acercarse a él y estrecharle fuertemente entre sus brazos. Y Draco y Harry, atónitos, contemplaron a sus dos progenitores, el uno llorando sobre el hombro del otro.

- Draco¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?

- Te juro que no lo sé, Harry.

Abrazados y clavados como dos gotas de agua a sus respectivos hijos. El paralelismo era tan evidente que daba escalofríos.

- Ha muerto, James -habló entonces Lucius, rompiendo el abrazo para secarse el rostro con un pañuelo de tela.

El rostro de James no expresó ninguna sorpresa, pero sí consternación.

- Lo siento mucho, amigo -murmuró- ¿ella está bien?

Lucius ahogó un sollozo y asintió con la cabeza.

- Gracias a Merlín -suspiró James, sentándose junto a Lucius y pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Le obligó a girar el rostro hacia él-. Lucius, lo más importante es que tu mujer está bien. Sé cuánto deseabas a ese hijo... pero podéis seguir intentándolo.

Lucius negó con la cabeza.

- No, Jimmy, no. Ahí arriba están algunos de los mejores sanadores del mundo, y todos han opinado lo mismo. Ya lo hemos intentado demasiadas veces... y éste ha sido nuestro último fracaso. Casi pierdo a Narcissa... Nunca volveré a arriesgar su vida, sabes que sin Narcissa no podría vivir.

Draco se tambaleó. La conversación había tomado un sentido muy claro, y él empezaba a sentirse cada vez más confuso.

- ¿Cómo pensabas llamarle? -preguntó James en un murmullo, después de un incómodo silencio en el cual los dos hombres escucharon claramente los lamentos de Narcissa que llegaban desde el piso superior.

Lucius se secó los ojos y abrió la boca para contestar. En ese momento Harry tuvo una premonición de lo que iba a oír, y se apresuró a sujetar a Draco por los hombros.

Desgraciadamente, acertó.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** ya sé que últimamente me retraso demasiado, pero soy la primera que lo siente y la primera a la que le gustaría cambiar esta situación.

Simplemente no tengo tiempo para escribir. Parece una excusa tonta pero es así. Este año se me ha presentado una agenda completamente llena, y, como comprenderéis, la universidad es lo primero. Lo siento pero es así. Sé que algunos de vosotros revisáis el fic de vez en cuando para ver cuándo actualizo, creedme si os digo que escribir Fidelio es el primero de mis hobbys, pero antes tengo bastantes obligaciones.

Sin más, muchas gracias por leer, comentar, etc etc etc y especialmente a Saphi, a quien le debo el título del capi, y a Ayla y Aliena, quienes han hecho un trailer de Fidelio bastante currao a base de barbies y lo han colgado en Youtube XD


	19. Lazos de sangre

**Capítulo 18: Lazos de sangre**

A lo largo de toda una vida sirviendo a la causa, pocas escenas podían ya revolver el endurecido corazón de Bellatrix Lestrange. No obstante, había que reconocer que todavía conservaba la humana cualidad de la piedad, aunque fuera en un grado tan mínimo que ni ella misma lo había advertido hasta entonces. Mantenía agachada la cabeza para no tener que ver cómo su señor recuperaba sus fuerzas, pero el constante sonido de sorbidos y lametones que llegaba hasta sus oídos le provocaba arcadas.

Agradeció que la puerta se abriera casi tímidamente, para dejar pasar a una figura embozada que se quedó parada en la entrada, con los ojos muy abiertos tras su careta de mortífago. Bella sabía muy bien de quién se trababa, a pesar de que la máscara sólo dejara escapar un mechón de cabello pelirrojo. Era el culpable de todo aquello. Con un ataque de repentina furia, le agarró del brazo y le obligó a postrarse ante su señor.

El nuevo mortífago cayó de bruces, justo sobre un pequeño charco de sangre coagulada. Tragó saliva. No era sangre de dragón; era sangre humana. Con creciente temor levantó la cabeza, y lo que vio le heló la sangre.

Voldemort sonrió con los dientes teñidos de un suave tono rojizo.

- Te estaba esperando.

- Se... señor...

- ...como ves, dada tu incompetencia, he tenido que encontrar un sustituto para la sangre de dragón... -Voldemort miró casi con indiferencia el cuerpo ya sin vida que sostenía entre sus brazos. Su palidez y la herida animal que tenía en el cuello proclamaban a los cuatro vientos lo que Voldemort había estado haciendo con él.

El pelirrojo se tragó el jugo amargo que había empezado a subir hacia su garganta.

- Mi señor...

Pero su mente se quedó en blanco, mientras observaba con fijeza el cuerpo, de apenas una adolescente, casi desangrado. En su pálido antebrazo destacaba, con más claridad que nunca, la Marca Tenebrosa. A todas luces habría sido alguna joven mortífaga que había tenido la desgracia de desairar a su señor.

- La próxima vez buscaré fuera de mis filas -amenazó Voldemort, lamiéndose los labios con su lengua rasposa para limpiar los últimos restos de sangre-. Quizá alguno de tus hermanos sería una buena presa... o tu madre, estoy seguro de que disfrutaría mucho bebiéndome su sangre ante sus ojos...

- ¡NO! -gritó el joven mortífago, levantándose de un salto.

Bella dio un respingo, horrorizada, pero Voldemort sonreía con malicia.

- Entonces, ya sabes cuál es tu cometido. Consígueme esa sangre, Weasley... o Bellatrix me traerá, uno a uno, a todos tus familiares para que beba su sangre.

Las órdenes ya habían sido dadas, y Voldemort concentró de nuevo su atención en los escasos hilos de sangre que aún brotaban del cuerpo de la joven. El mortífago se quedó donde estaba, incapaz de moverse.

- Cuando me traigas a Molly Weasley, asegúrate de que esté viva, Bella -alzó la voz Voldemort en dirección a la mortífaga- así el propio movimiento del corazón me ayudará a aplacar mi sed mucho más rápido.

En ese momento, el joven Weasley dio un salto y se alejó de allí a rápidas y patéticas zancadas. Cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, se inclinó hacia delante y vomitó en el pasillo, al tiempo que escuchaba las risas diabólicas de Lord Voldemort y Bellatrix Lestrange.

X

En la Mansión Malfoy la situación no podía ser más extraña. Draco, cuyo primer instinto había sido huir, había sido obligado a quedarse en el salón por Hermione. La castaña, al ver la expresión ida en los rostros de sus dos amigos, comprendió inmediatamente que algo malo, muy malo, había pasado allí arriba.

- ¿Qué habéis visto?

Harry y Draco se miraron. Estaban sentados en extremos opuestos de la sala, como si la separación física pudiera mitigar el dolor que ambos sentían. Ninguno de los dos se decidía a empezar a relatar la rocambolesca historia.

- ¿Estabais en el pensadero de Lucius, no?

Doble asentimiento.

- ¿Y? -preguntó Pansy, inclinándose ansiosa hacia el frente. Estaba sentada junto a Draco, su brazo sobre los hombros del rubio, y una breve punzada de celos asaltó a Harry. Claro que, si él no era capaz de consolar al rubio, alguien tenía que hacerlo.

- Hablad -intervino la voz más profunda y autoritaria de Viktor Krum. Viktor se había mostrado, una vez superada su timidez inicial, como un compañero amable, educado y menos frío de lo que aparentaba a simple vista. En aquel momento, sin embargo, su mirada era dura y severa.

- Mi padre fue un traidor que hacía negocios con Lucius Malfoy -soltó Harry de sopetón- el cual, por cierto, se dirigía a él con el nada formal título de "Jimmy".

- Yo ni siquiera debería existir -continuó Draco, liberándose de aquel peso- Draco Lucius Malfoy murió al nacer, poniendo en peligro la vida de mi... de su madre -hizo una mueca- y Lucius Malfoy juró que jamás volvería a intentar tener un hijo.

Un profundo silencio siguió a ambas revelaciones, y todos cruzaron una mirada perpleja. Todos excepto Viktor y Hermione, que tras un instante de sorpresa, se miraron como si algún viejo temor estuviera asomando a la vuelta de la esquina.

Antes de que Ron tuviera tiempo de advertir ese breve instante de complicidad, la castaña se puso en pie.

- ¿Y por eso estáis así? -espetó, haciendo que ambos jóvenes la miraran con sorpresa. Se giró hacia su mejor amigo-. Vamos a ver, Harry¿no se te ha ocurrido que tu padre hacía esos negocios por órdenes de Dumbledore?

- Sí, pero...

- Me parece muy fuerte que desconfíes de tu padre, Harry¡él dio la vida por ti!

- Ya, pero... -se detuvo. ¿Cómo explicar a Hermione la familiaridad que había entre James y Lucius, los gestos amistosos, la atmósfera distendida... el afecto que había sido tan patente en aquella última visión, con Lucius llorando sobre el hombro de James?. Para cuando encontró las palabras, Hermione ya se había girado hacia Draco.

- Y tú, Draco Lucius Malfoy -el nombre provocó una mueca de dolor en el rubio, pero éste no se amilanó- ¡mírate a ti mismo¡tienes el porte de Narcissa, el orgullo de Lucius y la insoportable arrogancia de ambos! -sonrió- No cabe duda de que eres su hijo. Quizá naciste después de eso...

- Pero mi padre dijo que...

- En ese momento tu padre no pensaba en nada más que en Narcissa. Pero seguro que era ella misma la que prefería dar la vida antes de no formar una familia.

Draco movió la cabeza con inseguridad.

- No me convence. Ahora se me viene a la cabeza todos esos castigos... cuando mi padre me azotaba, me gritaba, me hostigaba para que me esforzase más y más... cuando gritaba, "¡tienes que ser un Malfoy, hijo!"

Escuchó una risa velada por encima de su cabeza y cuando la levantó Pansy se había unido a Hermione.

- Mi padre me decía exactamente lo mismo -dijo la joven mortífaga encogiéndose de hombros- y los de Crabbe, los de Goyle... Draco¿aún no te has dado cuenta? Para ellos era preferible que sufriéramos bajo sus propias maldiciones si eso nos evitaba en un futuro morir a manos de cualquier enemigo. Nos entrenaban duro, Draco... por nuestro bien. Y tú sabes que Lucius te quería... más que a nada en el mundo.

- Murió por salvarte -coincidió otra voz.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, Harry estaba allí. Sereno, se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón, pegando su cuerpo al de Draco. Pansy y Hermione se retiraron discretamente.

- Las chicas tienen razón, sin duda hemos hecho una montaña de un grano de arena -se forzó a sonreír- te propongo un plan.

- ¿Qué plan? -inquirió Draco con las cejas levantadas.

- No entremos más en el pensadero. No, hasta que hayamos conseguido aclarar lo que vimos anoche. Y lo que viste tú el otro día.

- ¿Y quién nos lo va a aclarar, Harry¡Todos están muertos! Tus padres y los míos.

- Ya -asintió el moreno. Los ojos le brillaban al responder- pero el profesor Lupin, amigo íntimo de mi padre, sigue aún vivo, y en un par de días estará lo suficientemente recuperado como para que podamos preguntarle a él directamente. Y nos dirá la verdad -añadió, endureciendo la voz.

A Draco se le iluminó el rostro ante aquella perspectiva.

- Ojalá el viejo lobo no nos haga esperar demasiado.

- Esperaremos lo que haga falta.

Draco soltó un gruñido sarcástico.

- Como se nota que tú no tienes ninguna duda acerca de tu identidad.

- ¡Ni de la tuya! -exclamó el Gryffindor con una carcajada- eres Draco Lucius Malfoy, digno hijo de Lucius y Narcissa, esta casa es tuya, los elfos te obedecen, has renegado de Voldemort para luchar por el bien y -bajó la voz- y yo te quiero con toda mi alma.

Cuando le besó, Draco cayó en la cuenta de que, efectivamente, esa era su verdadera identidad.

X

Hermione aprovechó el momento para hacerle señas a Krum, y los dos abandonaron la estancia aprovechando la confusión de Ron. Nada más cerrar la puerta, la castaña soltó un bufido de frustración.

- Ni tú misma te crees lo que has dicho ahí dentro -señaló la voz profunda del búlgaro.

Hermione le miró.

- Las cosas se complican cada vez más, Viktor.

- ¿Y qué pasará cuando puedan hablar con Lupin?

- Nada -contestó con firmeza la chica- Lupin les mentirá, o les dirá la verdad a medias. Incluso dudo de que él sepa lo que nosotros dos hemos descubierto...

Krum asintió lentamente, con la cabeza.

- Estamos entre la espada y la pared, Hermione. Ya sé que son tus amigos, pero cuando me hiciste venir aquí, abandonando la seguridad de mi refugio en Bulgaria, es porque realmente temías que Malfoy...

La castaña asintió con la cabeza.

- Y lo temo. Cada vez más.

- Si realmente es lo que tú piensas... -su voz se hizo aún más grave, como anunciando un mal presagio- significará el fin para él mismo y para todos nosotros.

Hermione se mordió los labios, intentando evitar la tentación de negar la terrible realidad que acababa de descubrir.

- Tienes razón, Vilktor. Llegado el caso, Harry jamás mataría a Draco. Eso seguro. Y Voldemort ganará, porque Malfoy es su arma secreta.

Viktor aguardó unos segundos. Bajo su macizo cráneo, había un cerebro agudo que se esforzaba por encontrar una solución a aquel embrollo.

- En ese caso, Hermione... -colocó una mano encallecida por el frío sobre la de su amiga, que se estremeció- tendremos que asegurarnos de Harry nunca se vea en la obligación de matar a Malfoy. ¿Me sigues?

- Te sigo -murmuró Hermione con voz temblorosa.

- Hagamos el trabajo por él.

X

Ted Tonks estaba en su despacho de San Mungo. Hacía media hora que habia terminado su última intervención y, afortunadamente para él, el goteo de pacientes se había prácticamente interrumpido.

Eso le daba tiempo para pensar.

Con parsimonia se puso en pie y cerró con llave la puerta de su despacho. Después, y utilizando otra llave más pequeña que llevaba colgada del cuello, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Allí, hábilmente escondidos entre algunos manuales de sanación y un par de historiales de pacientes que ni siquiera existían, Ted había guardado un material mucho más valioso. Una anodina carpeta azul que al abrirla desparramó unos cuantos folios sobre la mesa.

Era papel muggle, impreso con las tecnologías muggles. Ted sonrió ante la ironía. Pero lo cierto es que el resultado era bueno, y observó con satisfacción el pequeño dossier.

Una foto a color de un niño moreno y bien parecido encabezaba la primera página. Llevaba una túnica ajada y de segunda mano, una corbata de Slytherin casi descolorida y miraba a la cámara como si no le hiciese ninguna gracia que le retratasen de aquel modo.

Tom Ryddle junior recién llegado a Hogwarts. Era la foto que aún figuraba en los viejos registros de matrículas y que Ted había conseguido, no importaba cómo.

El sanador pasó las páginas con rapidez. Lo que le interesaba estaba justo al final. Era una lista de nombres, todos varones, todos Slytherins y la mayoría tachados. Ted pasó la mirada por el nombre emborronado de Justin Parkinson, se quedó unos instantes pensativo antes de tachar también a Théodore Nott y borró sin duda alguna los de Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.

Se apartó unos centímetros, y observó satisfecho el resultado. Un sólo nombre, uno solo, había quedado en la lista. Ted no necesitaba verlo para saber cuál era.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho, y del sobresalto se le escapó el dossier de las manos. Dirigió una alarmada a la puerta y, tras un momento de duda, hizo desaparecer entre llamas el fajo de papeles al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Ya no los necesitaba. Después de tanto tiempo, su búsqueda había concluido.

Abrió la puerta. Ojoloco Moody gruñó sin molestarse en disimular su impaciencia al tiempo que arrojaba a Ted una botella vacía.

- Necesita más de ese brebaje -espetó Moody, huraño. Los sanadores nunca habían sido santo de su devoción.

Ted no se inmutó.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Mucho mejor -dijo Ojoloco con satisfacción- ese chico es fuerte, se lo he dicho a Molly. No hay por qué preocuparse por Charlie. Un chaval que ha recibido mil y una quemaduras de dragones no va a derrumbarse por un cochambroso mortífago.

Ted asintió con la cabeza mientras rellenaba el botellín con la pocion que había preparado previamente. A pesar de que era evidente la admiración que Moody sentía hacia Charlie, el ex auror llevaba razón. Charlie Weasley era capaz de tumbar a un hombre con sólo un golpe de sus enormes y encallecidas manos.

- Ése si es un buen luchador -prosiguió Moody en tono melancólico- como lo era su hermano.

- ¿Bill?

- Los entrené a ambos -afirmó Moody con orgullo-. Mejor dicho, los entrené a los tres, pero lamentablemente nunca pude hacer mucho por ese patán de Percy.

Ted rió con Moody. El remilgado Percy no era precisamente amigo de luchar y revolcarse por los suelos. Lo suyo eran los despachos.

Durante un breve instante, Ted se preguntó por qué Percy no había caído en Ravenclaw... o Slytherin.

- Todos tenemos grandes esperanzas depositadas en Charlie -admitió Ted mientras cerraba la botella a presión y se la pasaba a Moody.

- Y que lo diga. Creo que lo voy a mandar a la Mansión Malfoy para que termine de recuperarse...

- ¿A la Mansión Malfoy? -se sorprendió Ted.

- Potter es un buen chico, pero un poco blandengue. A Malfoy lo han entrenado bien, pero necesita confiar más en sus instintos. En cuanto al resto -movió la cabeza- creo que agradecerán la presencia de Charlie. Entre él y esa bestia de Viktor Krum, pronto tendremos un auténtico ejército de luchadores de élite.

Ted gruñó y pensó que probablemente Krum ya se las bastaría él sólo para disciplinar al resto. Pero Grimmauld Place era un sitio demasiado tenebroso para un joven fuerte y lleno de vigor como Charlie, por lo que no puso pegas.

- Tan sólo dígale que no haga demasiado ejercicio -previno.

Moody esbozó una sonrisa irónica, pero no respondió. Con un suspiro, Ted le observó dirigirse a la chimenea y desaparecer sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Alastor Moody. Entrenador oficial de las nuevas promesas de la Orden. Ted Tonks, que era de constitución más bien enclenque, se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a sentarse frente a su escritorio.

X

Tal y como había imaginado Harry, la llegada de Krum al equipo de trabajo de la Orden del Fénix afectó gravemente a la concentración del sector femenino de la misma. Draco y Harry compartieron una mirada aburrida mientras Viktor firmaba autógrafos a las chicas que en su día no se habían atrevido a acercarse a él en Hogwarts. Hermione se mantenía a una prudente distancia, y el Gryffindor aprobó su gesto mentalmente. Ron había andado con la mosca detrás de la oreja desde que Viktor Krum había llegado a la Mansión Malfoy, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la costumbre del búlgaro de conversar de vez en cuando con Hermione entre cuchicheos. Afortunadamente, Hermione era más que inteligente, y para atemperar los celos de su novio había pedido a Pansy Parkinson que fuera la guía particular de Viktor y que le acompañara en todo lo necesario. Hermione sabía que Viktor sólo era un amigo, un buen amigo, pero no quería levantar los celos de su novio.

Neville se acercó a la pareja mientras lanzaba recelosas miradas al búlgaro.

- Nunca hubiera imaginado que formara parte de tu círculo de amigos, Harry -dijo con aprensión.

El moreno rió.

- Yo tampoco.

- ¡Ese puñado de presumidas! -se escuchó protestar a sus espaldas. Harry giró la cabeza esperando ver a Hermione, y en su lugar encontró a Ginny.- ¡Nos están haciendo perder el tiempo!

- ¿No te gusta Krum, Ginny? -preguntó Neville, sorprendido.

- ¿Viktor? -replicó la pelirroja, y se encogió de hombros- es un buen tío, y más simpático de lo que parece a simple vista. Pero no babearía por él -gruñó, señalando a las chicas que rodeaban al ex jugador de quidditch-. ¿Por?

Neville enrojeció cuando Ginny se giró hacia él.

- No... por nada... -balbuceó.

Draco tuvo que morderse los labios para contener una sonrisa. A pesar de todo, Neville parecía internamente complacido, e hinchó el pecho al darle la espalda a Krum.

Hermione cruzó una mirada cómplice con Pansy, que tomó suavemente del brazo a Viktor y le susurró algo al oído. Al instante, el búlgaro dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa y se dirigió hacia Harry, quedándose frente a él con la actitud del soldado que espera una orden. Poco a poco, las chicas decepcionadas dejaron de mirar a Krum para centrar su atención en Harry. El moreno suspiró.

- ¿Os parece que empecemos? -preguntó. Un coro de risillas femeninas siguió a su pregunta, al tiempo que algunos gruñidos provenientes del sector masculino.- A partir de hoy Viktor Krum, a quien creo que ya conocéis, se incorporará a la Orden del Fénix y nos ayudará en los entrenamientos. ¿Algo que objetar?

Ron gruñó por lo bajo. Harry le hizo caso omiso.

- También tengo que anunciaros una nueva incorporación inminente -en ese momento, incluso Draco, Hermione y Ron le prestaron atención. No habían escuchado nada de una nueva incorporación-. Me lo acaba de comunicar McGonagall. Charlie Weasley ha sido herido mientras trataba de proteger un cargamento de sangre de dragón de unos mortífagos, por lo que pasará su período de recuperación con nosotros.

Ron y Ginny se miraron con una sonrisa, y hubo murmullos de entusiasmo al escuchar la noticia. Draco se giró hacia Hermione con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Si mis padres levantaran la cabeza... -de repente arrugó la frente, mirando fijamente a su amiga- ¿Hermione?

Hermione, que se había quedado ausente por unos momentos, pareció volver en sí y devolvió a Draco una sonrisa muy forzada.

- Sí, es genial, Draco -murmuró, confundiendo aún más al rubio.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? -preguntó éste, acercándose a ella.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione retrocedió hasta situarse junto a Ron. Draco no pudo ocultar su perplejidad cuando la castaña le dio la espalda y se refugió en los brazos de su novio, que la recibió encantado.

- ¿Draco?

Se giró bruscamente. Harry le miraba, con una indecisa sonrisa en los labios. Ya habían formado las parejas -Krum aceptaba con humor el tener que emparejarse con Pansy- y el moreno le esperaba expectante.

El Slytherin se recuperó al instante y sacó la varita con estudiada parsimonia.

- Bien¿qué es lo que toca hoy, jefe?

Harry respodió a la provocación haciendo rodar su propia varita entre los dedos.

- Entrenamiento libre.

Draco se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios y sonrió al ver el brillo salvaje que aparecía en los ojos verdes de Harry.

- No sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso.

X

Un par de horas después, Draco estaba tumbado en su cama con Ginny. Los dos acababan de ducharse para sacudirse de encima el polvo y el sudor acumulados durante el entrenamiento. A sus oídos llegaban los ruidos que hacía Harry al ducharse, Ron y Hermione estaban en su habitacion y, como venia siendo habitual, habían enviado a Pansy junto con Krum.

- Hermione me evita -confesó Draco de sopetón.

Ginny levantó la cabeza, sorprendida. El rubio le devolvió una mirada gris. Aunque cada vez se sentían más cómodos el uno en presencia del otro, la gran confidente de Draco no era ella sino Hermione. Ginny se preguntó a qué vendría todo aquello.

- ¿Que te evita?

Draco miró al techo mientras se esforzaba por hacer memoria.

- Hace tiempo que la noto rara, distante cuando está conmigo. Pero hoy... hay algo que no le gusta de mí, Ginny.

Ginny sintió un escalofrío pero se esforzó por no mostrar su inquietud. Sonrió forzadamente mientras se incorporaba.

- Sólo quiere pasar más tiempo con mi hermano, eso es todo. Sabes que está aún más pesado desde que llegó Viktor.

- Ya, pero...

- No le des más vueltas, Draco -murmuró, dándole un puñetazo cariñoso-. Sabes que Hermione te adora por haber hecho feliz a Harry -en ese momento su rostro se crispó y el Slytherin se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando por un tema delicado-. Yo también aprecio lo que has hecho por él. Todos lo hacen. ¿Por qué iba a Hermione huir de ti?

- ¿Quién huye de quién?

Los dos giraron la cabeza y se encontraron con Harry recién salido de a ducha, frotándose todavía el cabello húmedo con una toalla. Ginny se quedó paralizada, como a una niña a la que se sorprende haciendo algo malo, pero Draco reaccionó con rapidez.

- Ella -señaló a Ginny- de Neville -continuó con una risilla.

Harry la secundó y Ginny se puso en pie de un salto, ruborizada.

- ¡No sé de qué estáis hablando!

- ¿Ah, no? -la pinchó Draco- yo no estaría tan seguro.

- Bailaste con él en el Baile de Navidad -continuó Harry.

- ¡Me daba pena!

- Pues a él tú no le das pena -dijo Draco en tono escéptico- ninguna. Yo diría más bien que le inspiras otro tipo de sentimiento, algo como...

- ¡Basta! -rezongó Ginny, y ambos se miraron con una sonrisa socarrona- ¿qué sabréis vosotros de lo que siente Neville por mí?

Al momento se llevó una mano a la boca y Harry y Draco cruzaron una mirada triunfal. El moreno le pasó una mano por los hombros y la invitó a sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

- ¿Y bien?

Ginny les lanzó una mirada fulminante, paro al final acabó cediendo.

- Se me declaró en cuarto -admitió a regañadientes- más o menos después del baile.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- Que era un buen chico, pero que... -Ginny bajó la voz- no podía compararse a ti. Y yo no quería hacerle daño saliendo con él aún sabiendo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre.

Draco se revolvió, incómodo. De nuevo pisaban arenas movedizas.

- Pero sí saliste con Dean y con Michael Corner -continuó Harry sin dejarse intimidar.

- Ya... -Ginny se quedó unos instantes en silencio, pensativa- supongo que ellos no me importaban tanto como Neville.

Harry asintio con la cabeza. Draco estaba paralizado, y al mismo asombrado de la naturalidad con la que su novio hablaba con Ginny de aquel tema. De repente la miró a los ojos.

- Ginny -dijo en tono sincero, sonriendo con cariño a la pelirroja- creo que ya es hora de que dejes de sufrir por mí y encuentres a alguien que te merezca.

Ginny le devolvió la mirada durante unos segundos. Después se puso en pie con una mirada triste en sus ojos marrones.

- Tienes razón. Lo que no sé es si seré capaz de conseguirlo.

Con delicadeza, Ginny cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su propia habitación.

Draco miró a Harry con sorpresa.

- Ignoraba que supieras tanto de mujeres -manifestó.

- Ya -contestó Harry con sinceridad- yo también.

X

Ginevra Weasley salió de la habitación hecha un lío y se quedó aún más confusa cuando se encontró a Ron en la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó su hermano-. Es decir¿están...?

Ginny soltó una carcajada y se apartó al tiempo que Ron se ruborizaba. Al pobre aún le costaba aparentar naturalidad en cuanto a todo lo que la relación de Harry y Draco entrañaba.

- Puedes entrar, creo que están vestidos aún -Ron la fulminó con la mirada- ¿no estabas con Hermione?

Su hermano arrugó la frente.

- Está de nuevo en la biblioteca con Krum. Se ve que han hecho una apuesta -ironizó- a ver quién se aprende de memoria todos los libros de los Malfoy antes que el otro.

Sin más, Ron entró en la habitación dejando a Ginny en el pasillo. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, pero se quedó perpleja cuando, al pasar frente a la habitación de Pansy, divisó a la morena tumbada en la cama leyendo El Profeta. Le extrañó que Pansy no estuviera, como de costumbre, haciendo de cicerone de Krum, por lo que se encaminó tan sigilosamente como pudo hacia la biblioteca.

Al llegar a la puerta aguantó la respiración y pegó la oreja a la madera. Le costó unos segundos acostumbrarse al amortiguado murmullo de la voz de Hermione, y entonces se le heló la sangre.

- Tendremos que envenenarle -declaró Viktor en tono más fuerte.

Ginny se estremeció y la puerta crujió. Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que los pasos apresurados de Krum hicieron que la pelirroja se adelantara y abriera la puerta.

- Ginny... -murmuró Hermione, entre aliviada y asustada. Había temido que se tratara de Draco. O, mucho peor aún, de Harry.

Viktor la miró con desconfianza. Ginny percibió su nerviosismo y el de Hermione, inspiró profundamente y dio un paso al frente.

- Yo lo haré -declaró resueltamente.

- ¿Que? -exclamaron la castaña y el búlgaro al unísono.

Ginny se mantuvo firme.

- Si lo que he escuchado es cierto, entonces ese chico es un peligro para todos.

- Ginny... -murmuró Hermione, levantándose- ¿estás segura de lo que dices? Si alguien se entera, Harry nunca...

- Hace tiempo que perdí a Harry -la cortó Ginny con cierta violencia. Después fijó sus ojos en los de Viktor Krum y alzó la barbilla-. Yo enveneraré a Draco Malfoy.

X

McGonagall despertó a Lupin. El licántropo gruñó entre sueños antes de abrir los ojos y descubrir a su ex profesora, que sonreía con indulgencia.

- Señor Lupin, creo que ya es hora de levantarse -bromeó McGonagall con una sonrisa.

Lupin se estiró poco a poco, probando sus músculos y huesos. Al no recibir ninguna señal de dolor, le devolvió la sonrisa a McGonagall.

- Me siento bien, Minerva -confesó-, maldita sea, me siento mejor de lo que he estado en años.

- Ese Ted Tonks es un genio de las pociones curativas -admitió McGonagall al tiempo que Lupin se incorporaba y se levantaba a tientas. Cuando comprobó la firmeza de sus piernas, se irguió en toda su altura.

- Mándale una nota de agradecimiento de mi parte -dijo Remus, feliz- o un ramo de flores. O una cesta de galeones. Bueno, lo de los galeones va a estar difícil...

Minerva examinó con ojo crítico a su ex alumno. Su habitual rostro pálido aparecía más relleno y sonrosado, habían desaparecido las ojeras, y, si no fuera porque resultaba imposible, Minerva habría jurado que había menos canas en su pelo rubio oscuro. Una suave barba le había crecido durante los días en los que había estado semiinconsciente y la vieja profesora no pudo evitar pensar que, sin ese aire famélico que siempre le había caracterizado, Remus Lupin parecía más fuerte y atractivo que nunca.

- Ya hablarás con Ted Tonks en la Mansión Malfoy. Por el momento, tienes correo -dijo Minerva, sacándose un pliego del bolsillo.

Lupin sonrió al reconocer la letra de Harry. Instantes después, frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó McGonagall.

- Nada -Lupin se echó encima su vieja capa- necesito hablar urgentemente con él.

McGonagall le observó, pero el rostro de Lupin permanecía inescrutable. La mente del licántropo daba vueltas al breve texto de la carta. _"Hemos visto a Lucius y Jimmy en el pensadero. Necesitamos hablar contigo"_

El mensaje era claro y conciso y Remus torció el gesto. Iba a mantener una desagradable charla con aquellos dos jóvenes.

X

Charlie Weasley llegó a la Mansión Malfoy acompañado por Ted Tonks y por su hija. Harry, Ron y Ginny se alegraron de ver al ahora mayor de los hermanos Weasley y durante un rato formaron un bullicioso corro en uno de los extremos del salón.

Draco se mantuvo respetuosamente alejado. Charlie había hecho caso omiso de él durante su estancia en la Madriguera, y el rubio sentía cierta desconfianza hacia él. No le sorprendió ver que Pansy se desentendía también de la bienvenida, pero sí se quedó perplejo cuando Hermione, tras saludarle con una efusividad que no tenía nada de sincera, se retiraba discretamente con Krum.

- ¡Hermione! -gritó, siguiéndola.

La castaña se giró y compuso una sonrisa. Viktor Krum no fue tan rápido de reflejos, y durante unos instantes su mirada huraña recordó al viejo buscador de quidditch de los mundiales.

- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó el búlgaro.

Draco le miró con desdén. ¿Desde cuándo necesitaba él su autorización para hablar con Hermione? Pero al bajar los ojos hacia la joven, ésta se mostró tan impaciente como Viktor.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? -no pudo evitar preguntar Draco, atónito.

- Nada -contestó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros- simplemente tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Cosas que hacer? -repitió Draco alzando las cejas.

- Revisar libros en la biblioteca, ya sabes.

- Entiendo -el rubio se cruzó de brazos- ¿y desde cuándo yo no estoy incluido en esos planes?

Hermione y Viktor se miraron. En ese momento alguien tocó en el hombro del rubio y éste se giró, malhumorado, para encontrarse con Ginny.

- Los Tonks quieren conocerte -informó la pelirroja en tono indiferente.

- ¿Los Tonks? -fugazmente Draco se preguntó qué querrían de él Tonks y su padre, pero estaba demasiado molesto como para ponerse a pensar-. Diles que ahora voy. Antes tengo que resolver un asunto con...

Pero, cuando se giró de nuevo para encarar a Viktor y a Hermione, éstos habían ya desaparecido tan rápida como sigilosamente. Draco masculló una maldición, más dolido que molesto por la actitud de Hermione, y siguió mansamente a Ginny hasta el lugar donde el sanador y su patosa hija esperaban.

Ted parecía nervioso, pero Tonks se adelantó y con una sonrisa le extendió la mano.

- Hola, primo.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto, miró la mano extendida de Tonks y rápidamente, cuando su mente trazó esa parte del árbol genealógico que ya creía casi olvidada, se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, Nymphadora Tonks y él eran primos hermanos.

- Hola -masculló, estrechando su mano.

- ¿Así que ésta es la famosa Mansión Malfoy? -preguntó Ted mirando a su alrededor-. Andrómeda me habló de ella. Evidentemente yo nunca fui bien recibido en esta casa -rió nerviosamente- de hecho ella tampoco volvió a pisarla después de casarse conmigo.

- Ya -murmuró Draco, incómodo- bueno, ahora es bienvenido, señor Tonks.

Ted le miró por detrás de sus gafas de ratón de biblioteca.

- ¿Señor Tonks? -rió jovialmente-. El apellido se lo ha apropiado mi hija, joven Malfoy. Yo soy Ted, simplemente Ted.

- Draco -se presentó innecesariamente el Slytherin estrechando la mano de su tío político.

- Necesitamos preparar una habitación que se adecúe a las necesidades de Charlie Weasley -Draco alzó una ceja y desvió la mirada hacia el pelirrojo. Aparte de cierto dolor en los músculos, Charlie parecía estar casi recuperado.

- ¿Necesitamos? -repitió el rubio.

Ted forzó una sonrisa.

- Si no te importa... no conozco la casa, sobrino.

Draco le miró fijamente a los ojos, y, finalmente suspiró y echó a andar escaleras arriba.

- En tal caso, sígueme, tío Ted.

Ted sonrió y siguió a Draco. Tonks se los quedó mirando a ambos, confusa, aún sin entender por qué de repente su padre tenía tanto interés en el joven Malfoy.

X

Remus Lupin apareció en el salón momentos después. Durante unos segundos nadie advirtió su presencia, y es que los Weasley y Harry parecían demasiado ocupados en reírse a carcajadas. Después, su mirada se cruzó con la de Potter, y éste se puso en pie de un salto.

- ¡Remus!

Harry le abrazó espontáneamente y Lupin le estrechó con cariño entre sus brazos. Aquel niñato inconsciente se había convertido en su única razón de vivir.

- ¿Y dónde está mi ex mortífago favorito? -preguntó jocosamente Remus, y Harry se sorprendió al ver que se refería a Draco con tanta familiaridad.

- Arriba, con mi padre.

Remus Lupin se tensó cuando Nymphadora Tonks apareció en su campo de visión. Harry dirigió una mirada confusa a ambos.

- En tal caso esperaré -indicó Remus en tono frío- vuelve con tus amigos, Harry.

- Pero...

- Vuelve.

La mirada de Lupin, de ese nuevo Lupin que aparecía con todo el vigor y la fuerza de una juventud que creía ya perdida, no admitía réplica, y Harry reculó hasta sentarse de nuevo junto a los tres Weasley.

Remus se giró hacia Tonks.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó sin demasiada amabilidad.

- Mi padre insistió en acompañar a Charlie para conocer al pequeño Malfoy.

- Ya. ¿Y tú?

Tonks soltó un bufido y se acercó a Lupin. Éste se obligó a no retroceder, consciente de que Harry les observaba.

- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir huyendo de mí, Remus?

- No huyo de ti -replicó tranquilamente el licántropo.

- Sí lo haces. Desde la muerte de Sirius.

Una fría cólera se extendió por las venas de Remus. El licántropo agarró repentinamente a Tonks del brazo y se dirigió al pasillo.

- ¿Nos disculpáis un momento, chicos? -preguntó con una sonrisa forzada a los jóvenes que habían dejado de charlar para observarles. Sin esperar respuesta, Lupin arrastró a Tonks fuera de la vista del resto, y, ya en el pasillo, la empujó violentamente contra la pared y la señaló con un dedo tembloroso.

- No te atrevas a mencionar en nombre de Sirius -amenazó con furia contenida.

Tonks sonrió.

- ¿Aún me culpas de su muerte?

Lupin se quedó boquiabierto ante la desfachatez de Tonks. Por un instante su puño cerrado se alzó en dirección a la joven. Después recuperó a duras penas la calma, y con los dientes rechinando de furia, inspiró profundamente varias veces.

- Te he protegido hasta ahora Tonks. No me hagas cambiar de idea.

- Remus...

- ¡Cállate! -rugió el licántropo en tono más alto del que pretendía-. Encubrí tu error por pena. Con la condición de que no volvieras a buscarme. No me tientes, Tonks o saldras de la Orden del Fénix antes de que puedas darte cuenta de ello.

Tonks gruñó y retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. Lupin, satisfecho, se enderezó y, con una última mirada de desprecio, abandonó el pasillo en dirección al salón.

Nymphadora Tonks le siguió segundos después. Dada la intensidad de la breve trifulca, ni ella ni Lupin se habían dado cuenta de que habían estado hablando justo frente a la puerta de la biblioteca.

En su interior, Krum y Hermione Granger compartieron una larga mirada de curiosidad.

X

- ¿A qué casa perteneciste, Ted? -preguntó Draco.

- A Ravenclaw.

El rubio miró a su tío con sorpresa mientras empezaban a descender hacia el salón. En los últimos veinte minutos su concepto de Ted Tonks había cambiado radicalmente. El tímido y larguirucho sanador se había convertido en un personaje dicharachero e irónico al quedarse a solas con su sobrino, y durante unos instantes Draco habría podido jurar que Ted había pertenecido a Slytherin.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en el salón, el rubio volvió a ser testigo de la transformación de su tío político. Ted se ajustó las gafas, abandonó su sonrisa socarrona y volvió a adoptar su aire de sanador preocupado al dirigirse a Charlie.

- Ya está todo preparado, Charlie.

El pelirrojo se puso trabajosamente en pie.

- Gracias por todo, Ted.

- Es mi trabajo -el sanador miró a su alrededor- ¿y mi hija?

- Ha tenido que irse -intervino una nueva voz.

Ted se giró y se encontró con Lupin. Al contrario que al resto, a él no le sorprendió ver el nuevo y saludable aspecto del licántropo. Lupin estaba sentado en un sillón alejado y se acercó a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ted sintió la fuerza de su ex paciente en su abrazo, los músculos de Lupin tensándose alrededor e su torso.

Draco, en un segundo plano, observaba atónito al licántropo y disimuló una sonrisa cuando éste dejó de centrar su atención en Ted para mirarle.

- Le veo estupendamente, viejo lobo.

- Todo un halago viniendo de ti, joven mortífago -Lupin sí sonreía y el mismo Harry alzó las cejas con sorpresa cuando abrazó a Malfoy.

Draco sabía a qué se debía el repentino afecto del licántropo, y le devolvió el abrazo con cierta frialdad aunque ligeramente emocionado. Él también había llegado a querer a su ex profesor, aunque se dejaría arrancar la lengua antes de admitirlo.

- Admito que soy físicamente irresistible, pero le recuerdo que ya estoy comprometido.

Lupin soltó una carcajada al tiempo que palmeaba la espalda de Draco.

- Sabes que yo nunca le haría eso a Harry -respondió en tono sarcástico, guiñandole un ojo. Después, se giró hacia el aludido y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza-. Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, jovencito.

Harry se puso inmediatamente en pie y siguió a Lupin y a Draco hacia un lugar más recogido. Los Weasley los observaron al tiempo que Pansy se unía a ellos.

- Creía que estabas con Hermione -se sorprendió Ron, mirando a la Slytherin.

Ésta negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Hermione? -intervino Charlie- es verdad¿dónde está? Apenas la he visto...

- ¿Dónde va a estar? -rezongó Ron-. Reunida con Krum... perdón, con Viktor -añadió con retintín.

Pansy sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Te ha salido un competidor, hermano? -preguntó Charlie, alzando las cejas.

- Sabes perfectamente que no -le cortó Ginny a Ron antes de que éste pudiera contestar. Su expresión de seriedad hizo recapacitar a su hermano, que agachó sumisamente la cabeza y masculló algo acerca de que confiaba en Hermione.

Ginny rió y buscó la mirada de Pansy, pero ésta estaba ausente. Se había quedado helada al ver el brillo de malicia que había aparecido en los ojos de Charlie segundos antes, mientras miraba en la dirección en la que había desaparecido Hermione.

X

Draco y Harry se sentaron juntos, mano sobre mano, intuyendo que en ese momento necesitarían, más que nunca apoyarse el uno al otro. Lupin sonrio con indulgencia antes de adoptar una expresión mucho más seria y tomar asiento frente a los dos jóvenes.

- ¿Qué es lo que visteis? -planteó sin más preámbulos.

Harry y Draco se miraron. El primero se puso en pie y se dirigió a un armario cerrado con llave. Un par de vueltas, y el pensadero de Lucius estuvo sobre el escritorio, justo bajo las narices de Remus, que por fin entendió por qué los dos jóvenes habían preferido reunirse con él en el despacho de Lucius Malfoy.

- Sírvete tú mismo -declaró Harry con desgana.

Lupin se incorporó lo justo para pegar el rostro al pensadero. Un par de vueltas de varita, y volvió a sentarse con ademán apesadumbrado. Él no necesitaba ver enteras las escenas. Había vivido algunas de ellas en primera persona.

- ¿Por dónde empiezo? -preguntó, juntando las yemas de sus dedos.

- Por el principio -contestó Draco sentándose de nuevo junto a Harry.

Lupin asintió con la cabeza.

- James Potter y Lucius Malfoy se conocieron en Hogwarts. Lucius era unos años mayor que nosotros, y el líder de Slytherin junto a sus amigotes. Crabbe, Goyle, los Lestrange, Bellatrix y Regulus Black... generalmente nosotros no habríamos llamado excesivamente la atención de un grupo de Slytherins mayores, pero la tentación de molestar al único Black Gryffindor era demasiado fuerte para Regulus y Bella. Lucius intentaba mantenerse distante, pero pronto acabamos chocando y tuvimos más de un encuentro.

- Osea, que eran enemigos.

- Sí -Lupin se permitió una sonrisa- tanto como vosotros.

La comparación no sentó demasiado bien a Draco y Harry, que se miraron con estupor. Lupin se apresuró a continuar.

- Eran enemigos, pero Lucius ya era lo suficientemente maduro como para no dejarse enganchar en trifulcas de adolescentes. No sé cómo ni por qué, él y James iniciaron una extraña amistad basada en la rivalidad. Una amistad a escondidas, sí, porque aunque Lucius era el líder sus amigos le habían dejado claro que tenía que hacerse merecedor de tal puesto.

- No parece muy pausible que Lucius Malfoy y mi padre, el niño camorrista al que vi en el pensadero de Snape acabaran congeniando -repuso Harry.

- Tampoco parecía muy probable que te acabaras enamorando de Draco Malfoy, aquí presente -contraatacó Lupin haciendo ruborizarse a Harry-. Además, como ya te dije en su día, tu padre maduró bastante en sexto. Él y Lucius continuaron su amistad fuera de Hogwarts...

- No me extraña, teniendo en cuenta que mi padre trabajaba también para Voldemort.

Lupin contuvo el aliento y después lo dejó escapar lentamente, tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Tu padre no trabajaba para Voldemort. Tu padre, y tu madre, trabajaban en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de magia. Eran, como probablemente ya sepas, inefables.

- Y le pasaban secretos a Voldemort...

- Y fingían pasarle secretos a Voldemort -puntualizó Lupin-. Harry, tu padre no era un vendido al mejor postor. Era un agente doble a las órdenes de Dumbledore, al igual que tu madre.

- Pero le tenía aprecio a Lucius.

Lupin asintió.

- Sí. Pese a todo, le tenía aprecio a Lucius.

- ¿Por qué? Lucius era un mortífago...

- Te equivocas, Harry. Cuando Lucius era aún amigo de tu padre, todavía no había ingresado firmemente en las filas de Voldemort. Hacía negocio con ellos, pero no se había comprometido.

- Eso es verdad -intervino Draco- yo lo vi en el pensadero; mi padre no tenía la marca.. si es que puedo decir que Lucius Malfoy es mi padre.

Lupin suspiró, enfrentándose al rubio.

- Lo es, Draco. Eres el hijo legítimo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black, eso puedo jurarlo porque... -Lupin sonrió al recordar aquel instante- porque yo estuve presente el día de tu nacimiento.

- Eso es mentira -replicó Draco con aspereza- sólo estaba James y yo... yo...

- Tú no eras el niño que nació muerto ese día -dijo pacientemente Lupin-. Es cierto que no estaba en su nacimiento, pero sí acudi, por respeto a James, a su entierro. Puedo decirte la localización exacta de su tumba, aunque evidentemente no puedes ir a verla.

- ¿Pretende que me crea que después de que mi madre estuviera a punto de morir mi padre permitió que tuviera otro embarazo¿y además me llamó de la misma forma de la que pensaba llamar a su otro hijo muerto?

- Reconozco que eso me chocó, pero había algo de tradición familiar detrás. Y tu abuelo Abraxas, cuyo nombre completo era Abraxas Draco Malfoy, era especialmente puntilloso en ese aspecto. Si te has parado a contemplar alguna vez tu árbol genealógico, habrás comprobado que no eres el primer Draco de la familia.

- Queda la cuestión de mi madre -le pinchó Draco.

- Ya, tu madre. ¿Supongo que ignoras la vieja leyenda que habla de la esterilidad de las mujeres Black, verdad? -Draco y Harry parpadearon, confusos-. No es casualidad que Bellatrix aún no tenga hijos. Andrómeda tuvo a Tonks porque su marido le consiguió algunos de los mejores tratamientos de fertilidad actuales. En cuanto a tu madre, Abraxas le había advertido a su hijo sobre ella, pero Lucius estaba completamente enamorado de Narcissa y e hizo oídos sordos a su padre. Pero como tú bien sabes, la obligación de todo buen Malfoy es tener descendientes para mantener la fortuna de la familia.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

- Narcissa recibió ayuda de mucha gente. Entre ellos, de Lily Potter, que preparó concienzudamente pociones que aumentaban la fertilidad. Pero nada funcionaba. Y entonces, Draco, entonces tu padre recibió una ayuda inesperada, que a su vez provocó la ruptura de su amistad con James.

- Voldemort -dijeron los dos jóvenes al unísono.

- Voldemort -asintió Lupin-. Ya entonces era un mago muy poderoso, y aunque no solía hacer demasiado uso de ella, también era especialista en magia blanca. Le dijo a tu padre que, a cambio de su ingreso en los mortífagos y su fidelidad de por vida, haría posible que Narcissa no sólo se quedara embarazada sino que diera a luz sin complicaciones. Y ese bebé nacido gracias a la magia de Voldemort fuiste tú, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Por ti tu padre sacrificó su acomodada vida y se entregó en cuerpo y alma a Voldemort. Y a partir de ahí Lucius y James comprendieron que seria mejor romper su amistad antes de que uno de dos se encontrara al otro en un campo de combate.

Harry y Draco estaban helados. El rubio tenía los ojos húmedos.

- Soy... ¿soy lo que soy gracias a Voldemort?

- ¡No! -replicó Lupin con firmeza- se levantó de la silla, dio la vuelta al escritorio y se agachó frente a Draco, agarrándole firmemente de los hombros-. No hay ni rastro de Tom Ryddle en tus genes, Draco. Él sólo utilizó su magia para desterrar temporalmente la esterilidad de Narcissa. Tú naciste únicamente por la perseverancia y el amor de tus padres; el mismo amor que mostraron por ti hasta el día de su muerte.

Draco estaba conmocionado, pero asintió. Durante unos instantes terribles se había visto a sí mismo como el hijo de Voldemort. Ahora se sentía agradecido de saber que por genética seguía siendo un Malfoy.

- Harry -Lupin miró al Gryffindor con cariño-. Dentro de mi capa tengo una poción tranquilizante. Baja y tráetela.

Harry dudaba de que Draco necesitara ninguna poción, pero obedeció a Lupin y abandonó el despacho. El rubio le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

- Le ha mentido -acusó suavemente el rubio.

Lupin sonrió con tristeza.

- Sabía que nunca podría engañarte a ti. En efecto, le he mentido. En realidad, James Potter y Sirius Black tuvieron unos comienzos un tanto... comprometidos... -suspiró, y Draco no le interrumpió, sabiendo lo que le costaba al licántropo hablar mal de sus dos viejos amigos-. James consiguió el puesto de inefable por influencia familiar; Lily, por méritos propios. Sirius Black empezó a trabajar en el departamento de transportes, y Peter consiguió ser ayudante de algún subsecretario de poca monta. Los Potter eran una familia influyente en nuestra sociedad, e incluso consiguieron que a mí me dejaran prepararme para ejercer la docencia. Lo que los Potter no sabían era que su hijo y Sirius pronto encontraron una buena forma de conseguir ingresos extra. Aunque creo que más que el dinero, lo que ambicionaban era el peligro, esa sensación de desafiar a la autoridad que habían perdido al abandonar Hogwarts. E inmediatamente hicieron un buen negocio con otro viejo conocido que también ponía sus intereses personales por encima de las ideologías.

- Mi padre.

- Con el tiempo Dumbledore consiguió volver a atraer a Sirius y a James a la buena senda. Y entonces se convirtieron en agentes dobles fieles a la Orden.

- ¿Mi padre estaba al corriente de eso?

- Creo que sí -dijo Lupin, encogiéndose de hombros- de cualquier forma, nunca nos facilitó ninguna información demasiado precisa sobre Voldemort. Pero, irónicamente, su dinero contribuyó a financiar a la incipiente Orden del Fénix. Si lo hizo a sabiendas del engaño de James, es decir, voluntariamente, eso nunca lo sabremos.

En ese momento se escucharon los pasos de Harry en la escalera.

Lupin agarró con firmeza el antebrazo de Draco y le miró a los ojos.

- Prométeme que nunca le dirás la verdad. Sólo le haría daño a él. James ya está muerto y pagó con creces sus errores, y que su hijo tenga una mala imagen de él no beneficia a nadie.

- Nunca le haría eso a Harry, Lupin. Se lo prometo.

En ese momento Remus se incorporó al tiempo que un jadeante Harry abría la puerta y le tendía a su ex profesor el frasco.

- Toma.

- ¡Ah, el tranquilizante! -Lupin esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Muchas gracias Harry, pero creo que Draco ya está más tranquilo y no la necesita.

Y guardándose el botellin con ademán satisfecho, salió del despacho, dejando a Draco la labor de consolar a un confuso Harry.

X

Charlie ya se había instalado en su habitación. Hermione estaba con Ron y Pansy, como de costumbre, hacía compañía a Krum para apaciguar los celos del pelirrojo. Ginny, medio ausente, leía un libro de quidditch extraido de la biblioteca personal de Draco.

Harry y Draco se miraron.

- Es la hora -dijo el moreno.

El rubio asintió y ambos ascendieron las escaleras hasta llegar al despacho de Lucius. Fue el Gryffindor el que entró y volvió a sacar el pensadero de su escondrijo.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? -preguntó, mirando a Draco.

Éste observaba con aprensión el pensadero de su padre, pero asintió.

- Tenemos que ver ese recuerdo juntos -dijo, acercándose a Harry- creo que ellos lo habrían querido así.

Harry asintió y ambos sacaron las varitas. El recuerdo era muy concreto y tardaron poco en encontrarlo. Después, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y, cogidos de las manos, sumergieron la cabeza en el pensadero.

Como en la escena que habían contemplado anteriormente, James estaba en el salón de la Mansión Malfoy, mordiéndose los labios con ansiedad. Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, Lupin estaba a su lado, sereno y alerta.

Harry y Draco se apretaron aún más fuerte el uno contra el otro cuando del piso superior llegó, claro e inconfundible, el primer llanto de un niño.

James se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Abrazó impulsivamente a Lupin, quien sonrió pero se mostró menos emocionado que su amigo.

Unos minutos después, un pletórico Lucius Malfoy bajaba con un bulto de ropa en brazos. Cuando se acercó a los dos hombres, el bulto reveló una carita de bebé con una pelusa rubia en la cabeza casi calva. Harry no puedo evitar enternecerse al ver a Draco recién nacido; en cuanto a éste, la sensación de contemplarse a sí mismo le causaba escalofríos.

- Es un niño, Jimmy. Draco Lucius Malfoy -declaró, besando la frente del bebé- mi padre estará tan contento...

James miró a su viejo amigo, probablemente recordando que en poco tiempo él también sería padre. Acarició con el dedo la frente limpia del bebé, enternecido.

- ¿Cómo vas a llamar al tuyo? -preguntó Lucius.

- Harry -respondió en tono lacónico- Harry James Potter.

James también besó al niño y se irguió frente a Lucius. Éste sonrió con tristeza.

- Recuerdo cuando fantaseábamos con que fueran amigos...

James asintió.

- Y sin embargo ahora, desde su nacimiento, estarán destinados a odiarse.

- Así son las cosas, Jimmy -se encogió de hombros Lucius Malfoy-. A partir de ahora tú y yo... seguiremos caminos distintos.

James asintió. A pesar de todo, la emoción era visible entre los dos hombres. Con delicadeza, Lupin cogió al pequeño Draco de los brazos de Lucius y desapareció de la escena con el pretexto de llevárselo a su madre.

- ¿Te ha marcado ya? -preguntó James con un atisbo de ansiedad.

- No -negó Lucius con vehemencia- pero lo hará muy pronto. Ya le he prometido mi fidelidad de por vida, James. No hay marcha atrás -alzó la barbilla, en ese gesto tan típico de los Malfoy, aunque en esta ocasión estaba exento de arrogancia- ya me he convertido en un mortifago.

- Y yo en un miembro de pleno derecho de la Orden del Fénix -confesó James, mirando a su amigo con sinceridad.

Éste no se mostró sorprendido.

- Lo sé.

James encajó el golpe con un movimiento abatido de cabeza.

- Entonces supongo que esto es un adiós¿no, Lucius?

Lucius Malfoy se acercó un paso a James. Los dos jóvenes que le contemplaban sin que él lo supiera habrían podido asegurar que sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

- Lo es Jimmy.

Los dos hombres volvieron a abrazarse por última vez, un abrazo fraternal que sabían que jamás volvería a repetirse. Porque a partir de ese momento eran oficialmente enemigos mortales.

- Intenta que no atrape también a Draco -dijo James, con la voz quebrada mientras se separaba de su antiguo amigo. - No quiero pensar que en un futuro él y Harry deban enfrentarse el uno al otro.

- Lo intentaré, James -prometió el rubio- pero el futuro de tu hijo y del mío está ahora sólo en manos del destino.

James asintió. En ese momento bajó Lupin, que le colocó una mano del hombro.

- Es hora de irse -murmuró. En pocos minutos la noticia se haría oficial, y era posible que varios mortífagos fueran a visitar al recién nacido.

- Ya -dijo James-. Espero no volver a verte, Lucius.

- Lo mismo digo -dijo éste en tono triste.

No era un mal deseo; si por ventura se encontraban en un futuro, sabían que tendrian que luchar hasta que uno de los dos muriera.

Harry y Draco contemplaron cómo James se acercaba a la puerta y, de repente, giraba sobre los talones ante la sorpresa de Lupin. Se llevó la varita a la frente y en un santiamén depositó un hilo vaporoso en un botellín que sacó del bolsillo.

- Has sido como un hermano mayor para mí, Lucius -dijo James, tendiéndole el frasco- acepta estos recuerdos como regalo de despedida.

- Lo acepto -dijo Lucius, guardándose el botellín- como recordatorio de lo que pudo llegar a ser y no fue.

Y finalmente, un Lupin circunspecto y un James Potter cabizbajo abandonaron la Mansión Malfoy.

Cuando los dos hubieron desaparecido por la chimenea, Lucius Malfoy se dejó caer en un sillón y, sin emitir un sonido, enterró la cabeza entre las manos durante largo rato.

* * *

**Nota:** tengo examen en unas 3 horas así que seré breve. Perdón por no poder contestar a los comentarios, gracias por leer y por estar ahí :) ¡Hasta pronto! 


	20. Veneno

**Capítulo 19: Veneno**

Charlie Weasley se había convertido en el centro de atención de los habitantes de la Mansión Malfoy. El corpulento domador de dragones bromeaba con sus hermanos, trataba con franca simpatía a Viktor y era encantador con Hermione y Pansy. Cuando Draco y Harry hicieron aparición en la cocina, su amplia y blanca sonrisa contrastó con su desordenado cabello pelirrojo.

- ¡Hola chicos¿Habéis pasado una buena noche?

La pareja aguantó estoicamente la broma, conscientes de que sus caras de sueño les delataban.

- Espero que mejor que la tuya -respondió Draco con amistosa frialdad- ¿Echas mucho de menos a tus dragones, Weasley?

- Pensaba que Weasley era yo -intervino Ron.

- No, tú has subido de categoría. Ahora ya sólo eres la comadreja.

- Te veo más parlanchín que en mi casa, Malfoy -comentó Charlie.

Draco le observó con serenidad, tratando de apreciar el mínimo resto de malicia en la expresión de Charlie. A su alrededor, Harry ya estaba enfrascado en una conversación con sus amigos del alma. Pansy le contaba algo en voz baja a Krum, quien reía suavemente con su gutural acento del Este.

- Supongo que se debe a la inmejorable compañía.

- ¿Habláis de mí? -preguntó Harry girando la cabeza.

Draco sonrió como un idiota y Charlie movió la cabeza con indulgencia.

- Apenas te reconozco, Harry -se quejó.

- Ninguno de los dos se reconoce a sí mismo -apostilló Ron.

Harry ignoró a Ron, le puso a Malfoy un vaso de zumo de calabaza delante de las narices y se dirigió a Charlie.

- ¿Se sabe algo de Percy?

Al escuchar el nombre de su no precisamente querido hermano, Ron y Ginny se quedaron rígidos. Krum alzó su maciza cabeza, y las conversaciones alrededor de la mesa se interrumpieron bruscamente.

Charlie abandonó su expresión simpática y frunció el ceño. Sus puños, grandes y duros como un par de piedras redondas, se cerraron involuntariamente al contestar.

- Nada de nada. De vez en cuando se le ve por el Ministerio, pero no acude como antes puntualmente a su trabajo.

- ¿Y no le despiden? -preguntó Draco.

De nuevo Charlie le miró con condescendencia.

- Malfoy, el Ministerio de Magia inglés es actualmente lo más parecido a un caos. La mitad de los funcionarios han huido y a nadie le importa¿Quién se va a preocupar de despedir a uno de poca monta como lo es Percy? -suspiró profundamente, antes de añadir, con el rostro ensombrecido- hay quien asegura que Percy es confidente de los mortífagos.

- ¡Eso es imposible! -saltó, para sorpresa de todos, Hermione. Cuando la miraron, se ruborizó ligeramente y prosiguió en tono más calmado- Percy es extremadamente fiel a Scrimgeour. Él jamás traicionaría a aquello por lo que vive: su trabajo.

- A no ser que haya encontrado nuevas formas de ascender socialmente -Ron soltó una risa mordaz-, mi hermano siempre fue muy ambicioso.

- Traicionero, rastrero y ambicioso -resumió Draco en tono suave-, cualidades un poco extrañas, viniendo de un Gryffindor.

- Sí, me extraña que no acabara contigo en Slytherin -contraatacó Ron-. Seríais tal para cual.

Draco sonrió.

- Te equivocas -alzó su vaso intacto- en realidad...

- ¡Hola chicos! -la figura irrumpió intempestivamente en la cocina con tanta violencia que tropezó y golpeó a Malfoy, quien a su vez se derramó el vaso del zumo encima.

Una mirada asesina matizada de frío gris se detuvo por unos instantes en la figura de Ted Tonks, cuyas gafas le colgaban de la nariz a punto de caer al suelo. Harry y Ron ahogaron una carcajada al ver al puntilloso Slytherin empapado en zumo hasta las cejas.

- Esto... -Ted se colocó bien las gafas- lo siento mucho Draco -cogió torpemente un par de servilletas e intentó enjugar el empapado pantalón de su sobrino- estoy seguro de que podremos...

- Quizá sería mejor un hechizo secante -sugirió con delicadeza Hermione.

- Oh, sí, claro -el sanador sin embargo se limitó a rascarse la cabeza- pero de todas formas la ropa quedará sucia. Creo que será mejor que subas a cambiarte.

Draco se armó de paciencia y asintió. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado la tarde anterior que Ted podía haber encajado perfectamente en la familia Black? Se imaginó al torpe Ravenclaw sentado a la mesa con Bellatrix y Narcissa y sus respectivos maridos, y comprendió que no habría durado mucho en tal situación.

- Creo que llevas razón, tío -murmuró levantándose con expresión resignada.

- ¿Te acompaño? -preguntó Harry.

- No -intervino para su sorpresa una voz profunda con un marcado acento búlgaro. Krum se levantó, miró a Draco Malfoy y esbozó una sonrisa de depredador- le acompaño yo.

Le guiñó el ojo a Potter dejándole de piedra y con una palmada en la espalda que casi le hizo estrellarse contra la pared de enfrente, hizo salir a Draco de la cocina. Cuando se fueron, las carcajadas de Viktor resonaban por toda la casa.

X

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó Draco. Dudó antes de quitarse la camiseta frente a Viktor, que estaba sentado en su cama con aspecto divertido.

- Tranquilo Draco -dijo el búlgaro aguantándose la risa- te recuerdo que estoy acostumbrado a cambiarme de ropa en presencia de hombres. Y además, no te ofendas, pero no me siento ni remotamente atraído por ti.

- Me alegra saberlo -replicó el rubio mientras se dedicaba a la diligente tarea de encontrar unos pantalones que combinaran con la camiseta que había escogido- por Merlín, no me puedo creer que esté aquí, en mi habitación, medio desnudo, en una situación tan absurda con Viktor Krum. -giró la cabeza lo justo para ver la expresión amable del búlgaro- Eras mi ídolo¿sabes?

- Lo sé -contestó impasible Viktor- creí que ibas a desmayarte de la emoción cuando me sentaron en tu mesa. En la mesa de Slytherin, mejor dicho.

- Durmstrang -masculló Draco mientras se cambiaba de pantalones- mi padre siempre hablaba de Durmstrang. Decía que allí os convertíais en hombres de verdad, y no en los peleles que formaba Dumbledore -comparó su propia figura con el cuerpo fornido del buscador y soltó un gruñido- a veces me pregunto si no llevaba razón.

- Igor hizo de mí una máquina de combate -admitió Viktor- pero te he visto luchar. Y en cierto modo te envidio. Yo sólo me siento ágil cuando estoy encima de mi escoba. Tú en cambio... te mueves como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

- Porque la mayoría de las veces es así.

Viktor asintió con expresión solemne. Draco se abrochó los pantalones secos y se colocó el cinturón.

- ¿Y has venido aquí sólo para decirme cuánto me admiras? -preguntó suavemente. Viktor sonrió y movió enérgicamente su maciza cabeza.

- Hay algo que... -titubeó. De repente el siempre sereno Viktor parecía un poco nervioso- bueno, pensé que tú debías saberlo antes que nadie. Para que me dijeras... tu opinión... -le miró de hito en hito- tu aprobación.

- Mi aprobación -repitió Draco. No sabía a que se refería el búlgaro, pero no sonaba demasiado bien.

Viktor asintió. Le miró a los ojos.

- La quiero, Draco. Yo la quiero de verdad.

El Slytherin cerró los ojos y suspiró. No había querido dar crédito a las sospechas de Ron y Harry, pero ahora reconoció a regañadientes que llevaban razón.

- Escucha, Viktor -se sentó a su lado en la cama y le colocó una mano en el hombro, como si él fuera el jugador famoso y experimentado y Viktor el imberbe buscador del equipo de Slytherin-. No dudo de tu amor por ella pero... mira tío, sé lo que es sufrir por un amor no correspondido...

La sonrisa repentina de Krum le desarmó.

- Te equivocas Draco -la emoción le hizo acentuar mucho más las erres, y el rubio tuvo problemas para reconocer su propio nombre- ella me corresponde.

Malfoy parpadeó.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho? -preguntó en tono escéptico.

Viktor asintió vigorosamente.

Draco se quedó quieto. Quieto y en silencio. "Buena la has hecho, Hermione", pensó durante unos segundos. Pese a todo sabía que aquello iba a provocar un escándalo. Y sabía que Ron quería a la castaña con todo su corazón. Y que a pesar de su innegable atractivo, Viktor Krum era muy diferente a ella.

- Ella exigió que debías ser el primero en enterarse. Y en dar tu aprobación.

- ¿Por qué yo¿Por qué no Harry?

Krum pareció un poco confuso, pero se encogió de hombros.

- Ella piensa que eres el más idóneo.

Draco pensó fugazmente en Harry y su estrecha amistad con Ron, y comprendió que Hermione le había juzgado correctamente.

- Genial... Viktor¿Eres consciente de que vas a causar una conmoción, verdad?

Krum ladeó la cabeza, extrañado.

- Lo sabes¡claro que sí!

- ¿Acaso estás en contra? -fue la serena respuesta de Viktor.

Draco le miró con la expresión que como prefecto se reservaba para los estudiantes de primero demasiado torpes.

- ¿Acaso importa mi opinión? Ella ha hecho su elección -quizá no la mejor elección, pensó para sus adentros. Se levantó y se quedó mirando a Viktor, cuya impavidez resultaba irritante-. Harry no te lo perdonará nunca. Y Ron... -puso los ojos en blanco- Ron pedirá a gritos tu cabeza. Pero yo no puedo reprocharte nada. Yo sólo quiero que ella sea feliz.

Viktor, quien parecía haber entendido sólo la mitad del discurso de Malfoy, sonrió. Aquello era un sí rotundo.

De repente el rubio se inclinó hacia él. Resultaba curioso, pensó el búlgaro, ver al delgado Draco Malfoy apuntando a su corpachón con expresión amenazante. Resultaba curioso porque realmente le hacía sentir como si una afilada hoja pendiera sobre su cabeza.

- Pero que te quede una cosa clara, Viktor Krum -su dedo tocó el pecho del buscador, y los ojos negros de Viktor le traspasaron con tranquilidad- si le haces daño, Voldemort ya no tendrá que tomarse la molestia de buscarte -dejó pasar unos segundos dramáticos, para que su mensaje calara hondo en el cerebro del búlgaro- ¿Me has entendido?

Krum asintió sin el menor asomo de ligereza. En silencio le tendió su enorme mano a Draco, quien se la estrechó mientras se encomendaba a Merlín y a todos los magos al pensar en lo que harían Harry y Ron al enterarse.

X

La visita de Ted Tonks se había visto seguida por la de Lupin. El licántropo rebosaba salud y buen humor por los cuatro costados.

- ¡Charlie! -abrazó amistosamente al Weasley, quien a su vez se quedó atónito al ver lo mucho que había mejorado Remus Lupin durante el corto espacio de tiempo en el que no le había visto. Con el encanecido pelo más corto, las facciones y los músculos más marcados y las antiguas y nuevas cicatrices surcándole el rostro, Lupin había adquirido el aspecto de un viejo gladiador.

- Hola Harry... -saludó Lupin. Después buscó la presencia alta de Malfoy y al no encontrarla preguntó-¿Dónde está tu serpiente?

- Arriba -contestó Harry.

- Con Viktor -apuntó, encantado, Ron.

- ¿Traes alguna noticia? -preguntó el moreno mientras le incrustaba a su amigo el codo entre las costillas.

- No. De hecho había venido a hablar con la señorita Granger -se giró hacia la joven, sonriendo, y durante unos segundos a Hermione se le cortó la respiración. Conmocionada, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que se fijaba en que Remus Lupin era un hombre enormemente atractivo.

Inmediatamente se puso en pie, un poco avergonzada de tal pensamiento. Al percatarse de que Ginny y Pansy cruzaban una sonrisa cómplice se sintió un poco mejor. De hecho hasta Harry parecía haberse dado cuenta, y la idea le hizo tanta gracia que tuvo que morderse los labios para no estallar en carcajadas mientras se levantaba.

- Casi se me olvidaba... -Lupin miró a los hermanos Weasley, colocando una mano en el hombro de Hermione para guiarla hacia un lugar más privado- vuestros padres quieren que vayáis a visitarles.

- ¿Ahora?

- Cuanto antes -Lupin frunció el ceño- vuestra madre está muy preocupada, dice que hace tiempo que vosotros dos no os dejáis ver por Grimmauld Place. Piensa que por algún motivo los estáis evitando...

Ron y Ginny cruzaron una mirada sombría.

- ...y por lo que veo lleva razón. ¿Algún problema?

- Ninguno -contestó Ginny con excesiva rapidez.

Ron apretó las mandíbulas y cerró los puños sobre la mesa de la cocina. La manera avergonzada con la que evitó la mirada de Lupin despertó viejos recuerdos en la mente de Harry.

- Es por tu padre¿verdad? -preguntó antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

- No -replicó violentamente.

- Sí, claro que sí. No has querido ver a tu padre desde que se quedó sin trabajo -rectificó al ver la mirada de Ginny- dimitió.

- Que viene a ser lo mismo -repuso Ron en tono sombrío.

- ¿Te avergüenzas de tu padre?

- ¡No!

- No nos avergonzamos de lo que ha hecho nuestro padre -intervino Ginny en tono cortante- pero eso no cambia el hecho de que nuestra familia está arruinada y preferimos no tener que verlos en ese estado.

Ron se ruborizó, como siempre que salía a relucir la situación económica de su familia. Lupin miró a ambos hermanos con seriedad.

- Vuestros padres tienen dinero de sobra.

- ¿Sí¿Y quién se lo ha dado? -inquirió Ron en tono escéptico.

- La Orden del Fénix.

Casi todas las cabezas se levantaron sobresaltadas ante el anuncio de Lupin.

- Pensaba que la Orden no andaba muy bien de fondos... -murmuró Harry, sorprendido.

- Pensabas mal -replicó Lupin con expresión satisfecha-. Ron y Ginny, id ahora mismo a Grimmauld Place o la bronca de vuestra madre será monumental. Y con razón.

Los aludidos se miraron, pero la amenaza de Lupin fue lo suficientemente creíble como para que se levantaran y se dirigieran a la chimenea. Harry esperó a que sus amigos desaparecieran antes de hablar.

- Ahora en serio, Remus¿Cómo están Arthur y Molly?

- ¿Crees que he mentido? -preguntó Lupin, sorprendido.

- No sería la primera vez -Draco y Krum habían aparecido a sus espaldas, el búlgaro con expresión complacida, y el Slytherin con cara de pocos amigos.

- Bueno, eso tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie -contestó serenamente Lupin, mirando al Slytherin- teniendo en cuenta que eres el principal donante.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. Por un instante pensó que su viejo profesor bromeaba, pero al ver la mirada gélida de Draco comprendió que lo que acababa de decir era verdad.

No era el único que se había quedado atónito.

- ¿Le has dado dinero a la Orden? -gritó Hermione. Draco asintió sin ni siquiera mirarla.

- Profesor Lupin, perdone que le haga un repaso de conceptos, pero cuando le pedí que lo mantuviera en secreto, me refería a que no se lo dijera a nadie.

- Me dijiste que no se lo dijera a Ron, pero no mencionaste nada del resto -contestó Remus con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Ya -gruñó el rubio, dándole la espalda para volver a sentarse junto a Harry- espero que por lo menos no me avergüence colocando una placa en la fachada de Grimmauld Place o algo así.

- Sería una gran idea, lástima que tú no pudieras verla -Lupin sonrió casi dulcemente y ante la mirada de odio de Draco tuvo que sofocar una carcajada y convertirla en una poco disimulada tos.

Harry captó la atención de Draco, cortando en seco la diversión de Lupin.

- ¿Es verdad que...?

- Un Malfoy siempre paga sus deudas -contestó fríamente mirando a los ojos del Gryffindor- y yo tenía unas cuantas con esa familia.

- No sólo en ellos estamos invirtiendo el dinero -informó Remus, de nuevo serio, aunque sus ojos todavía chispeaban- también estamos comprando la fidelidad de cierta gente, sobornando a algunas personas influyentes y consiguiendo más de lo que habríamos soñado.

- Un buen fin para la fortuna de los Malfoy -apostilló Draco.

- Sin duda alguna -afirmó Lupin- espero que a nadie se le ocurra decirle nada a Ron, no podría soportarlo.

Hermione se mostró de acuerdo, asintiendo gravemente.

- Deberíamos irnos ya, Remus.

- Cierto. Si nos disculpáis, tenemos un asunto del que hablar en privado.

- Yo también me voy -intervino Ted Tonks, mirando preocupado su reloj- me espera mucho trabajo en San Mungo. Volveré al mediodía para examinar a Charlie.

- Si lo que quieres es ahorrarte el dinero del almuerzo, tío Ted, puedes decirlo directamente -replicó Draco- al igual que el hombre lobo.

- ¿Me estás invitando a comer, Malfoy? -preguntó Lupin sonriendo.

- Si se atreve...

- Bueno... -Lupin fingió meditar- sólo si Ted se queda. Siempre me vendrá bien tener un sanador a mano por si intentas envenenarme.

Draco chasqueó la lengua como si le acabasen de fastidiar algún plan.

- Podrías ayudarnos en el entrenamiento -intervino Harry, repentinamente inspirado- eres el mejor profesor de Defensa que hemos tenido. Nos vendrán bien unos cuantos consejos tuyos, todavía estamos muy verdes en lo que a artes oscuras se refiere.

- A eso no puedo negarme -Hermione se movió nerviosamente, y Lupin comprendió que estaba retrasando demasiado la inevitable conversación- pero antes escucharé lo que Hermione tiene que decirme.

- Demasiadas cosas, seguro -murmuró entre dientes Draco mientras el profesor, la joven y el sanador salían de la cocina.

Harry le miró sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo?

El Slytherin se dirigió a Krum con los ojos entornados.

- ¿Por qué no se lo explicas tú, Viktor?

X

Lupin examinó durante unos instantes la amplia librería de los Malfoy como si fuera la primera vez que la viera. A pesar de todo, el lugar le hacía sentir incómodo. Demasiados recuerdos le despertaba aquella casa, recuerdos de James que él había compartido casi clandestinamente, siguiéndole a todas partes como el amigo fiel que siempre había sido. Como un lobo amaestrado siempre dispuesto a defender a su amo.

- Últimamente parece que todos queréis hablar conmigo en privado -escuchó a sus espaldas murmurar a los antiguos moradores de la casa, que desde sus retratos comentaron lo horrorizados que estaban de ver a un semihumano en la casa de la ancestral familia. Esos Malfoy, tan simpáticos como de costumbre- ¿Qué se te ofrece a ti, Hermione?

La castaña estaba sentada en un sillón. Lupin era un hombre de trato fácil, y por la posición de ambos dentro de la organización hacía tiempo que charlaban frecuentemente y durante largo rato. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión no sabía cómo plantear la cuestión. De repente tomó conciencia de lo poco que sabía de la vida privada de su ex profesor de Defensa.

- Cuando me reclutaste, me dijiste que recabara información sobre todos los miembros de la Orden. Que los mantuviera bajo control para saber en quién se podía confiar y en quién no.

Lupin asintió.

- ¿Y?

Hermione se armó de valor.

- Quiero saber... quiero saber qué problema tienes con Tonks.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Lupin, que bajó la cabeza bruscamente como si le hubieran abofeteado. Boquiabierto, se quedó mirando a Hermione durante unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en la puerta de la biblioteca y su mente ató cabos.

- Parece que nos escuchaste discutir el otro día.

Hermione juzgó prudente no revelarle que Viktor había estado con ella. Tampoco pensaba que el búlgaro hubiera entendido gran cosa de la confrontación. Se limitó por tanto a asentir.

- Quiero saber por qué la amenazaste -reclamó en tono suave. Lupin la miró durante unos instantes, entre ofendido y desolado, hasta que tomó conciencia de que realmente ella _tenía_ derecho a formular _cualquier_ pregunta. Él mismo le había otorgado tal prerrogativa cuando era el jefe provisional de la Orden.

- Debería contarte demasiadas cosas... -por un momento, Lupin volvió a envejecer a ojos de Hermione. Sus ojos tristes recordaron de nuevo a los de aquel profesor que había vagado por Hogwarts con el aspecto de quien ha sufrido demasiado en muy poco tiempo. La castaña se sintió culpable, pero no cedió. Tenía ante sí a uno de los pocos referentes de la historia viva de la Orden del Fénix, y no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

- Me pareció entender que la culpabas de la muerte de Sirius -tanteó.

Lupin no contestó. La miró durante unos instantes con sus ojos castaños y simplemente guardó silencio. Durante unos segundos, ambos escucharon con claridad el murmullo apagado de las voces de los demás habitantes de la casa. Y entonces Remus bajó la cabeza, clavó los ojos en sus manos y empezó a hablar.

- Cuando Bellatrix Lestrange... le lanzó aquel hechizo a Sirius... -murmuraba casi a regañadientes, su discurso inconexo, como Krum cuando tenía dudas sobre alguna expresión en inglés- yo estaba demasiado lejos, pero lo vi. Tonks... había estado luchando con un mortífago, pero unos segundos antes de que Bellatrix y Sirius empezaran a pelear lo derrotó y se quedó mirando a su primo -de repente alzó la cabeza y en sus ojos brilló un destello de furia- precisamente eso fue lo que hizo, quedarse quieta, simplemente mirando.

Hermione pestañeó. Lentamente. Repitió mentalmente las palabras del mortífago. ¿Lupin estaba insinuando...?

- ¿Tonks dejó que Bellatrix Lestrange matara a Sirius?

La acusación era tan grave que Hermione se estremeció al pronunciarla en voz alta. Lupin arrugó el entrecejo, el cuerpo envarado mostraba lo incómodo que se sentía.

- No digo que quisiera que lo asesinaran -puntualizó entre dientes- simplemente, que no hizo nada para impedirlo.

La castaña estaba atónita y confusa al mismo tiempo.

- Pero... no lo entiendo Remus... ¿No puede ser que Tonks simplemente no llegara a tiempo para intervenir? -preguntó con inseguridad, pues, por más que se esforzaba, su brillante mente no era capaz de encontrarle el sentido a lo que Remus Lupin decía- ¿Por qué iba Tonks a querer que Sirius muriera¿Por qué...?

- Porque estaba enamorada de mí.

A Hermione se le atragantaron las palabras. Se quedó mirando a Lupin, pero su ex profesor simplemente le devolvió la mirada, como si estuvieran en clase y él le estuviera dando tiempo a que contestara una pregunta demasiado difícil. Mecánicamente Hermione se esforzó, como una buena alumna, en rescatar algunos de sus antiguos recuerdos.

Y entonces de repente volvía a estar en la Casa de los Gritos, y Ron estaba herido, y Remus Lupin ayudaba a Sirius Black a levantarse del suelo y se fundía con él en un abrazo. Y regresaba de nuevo a Grimmauld Place en el invierno de su quinto curso, y los veía de nuevo a ambos como los había contemplado en innumerables mañanas, juntos en la cocina, hablando poco pero entendiéndose con el silencioso lenguaje de las personas que se conocen demasiado bien.

En su mente veía de nuevo a Sirius traspasando aquel velo, a cámara lenta, la risa de Bellatrix Black fundiéndose en su memoria con el grito de horror de Harry. Un Harry que intentaba correr hacia su padrino pero que no podía, sencillamente porque alguien le estaba sujetando con demasiada fuerza, alguien que estaba tan lívido y aturdido como si le hubieran arrancado el alma de cuajo.

Lupin inclinó la cabeza al ver el entendimiento reflejado paulatinamente en los ojos de Hermione. La castaña parpadeó y tragó saliva con dificultad. Intentó concentrar su mente de nuevo en Tonks, intentó imaginársela deseando la muerte de Sirius y sencillamente no pudo. El peso de aquel secreto la asfixiaba, y comprendió que parte de la tristeza que siempre parecía rondar al licántropo ahora se había traspasado a ella.

- ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer con Tonks? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Remus encogió los hombros.

- Eso lo tienes que decidir tú, Hermione.

X

- ¿Perdón? -ahora era Krum el que parecía que no entendía demasiado bien el idioma.

- Venga, cuéntaselo tú mismo -le animó fríamente Draco-. Lo que me has dicho arriba. Lo tuyo con Hermione.

Charlie, que estaba a medio levantar, se detuvo en el acto y se dejó caer en la silla a plomo. Harry se enderezó tan violentamente que la mesa crujió bajo sus manos. Ambos miraron a Krum como si fuera la primera vez que lo veían.

- ¿Hermione? -escupió Charlie.

Viktor arrugó sus pobladas cejas negras.

- ¿Lo mío con Hermione? -repitió, como analizando las palabras. Desbrozando su significado. Entonces pareció comprender y sonrió astutamente mientras giraba la cabeza- ¿Y quién ha hablado de Hermione?

Los tres, Harry, Draco y Charlie, siguieron la dirección de la mirada del búlgaro y se encontraron con el rostro ruborizado de Pansy, que bajaba los ojos en dirección a la mesa. Malfoy se quedó boquiabierto, y aún más cuando Krum colocó su mano sobre la de Pansy la dejó allí, mirándole desafiante, como si el rubio fuera a cuestionar su derecho a ejecutar tal gesto.

Draco los miró alternativamente. Harry sonrió con visible alivio. Pansy y Viktor. Krum y Pansy. Era increíble. Era impensable.

Era sencillamente perfecto.

X

Los que habían visto por última vez a Lupin cuando todavía arrastraba una ropa demasiado remendada y tenía las mejillas macilentas surcadas de cicatrices se llevaron una sorpresa al volver a verle aquel día.

- ¿Es que no puedes hacerlo mejor, Malfoy?

Draco jadeó. Casi todos habían interrumpido sus propias peleas para mirarle, incluidos Harry y Ron, que hasta hacía unos minutos rodaban juntos por el suelo y ahora disfrutaban del espectáculo en fraternal compañía. Especialmente el pelirrojo.

Por toda respuesta Draco movió la varita. Harry identificó el hechizo no hablado. Expelliarmus. Lupin lo desvió casi desdeñosamente, pero para entonces un patronus con forma de león se dirigía hacia él.

- ¡Cuidado! -gritó Ron. No hizo falta que lo hiciera, porque ya otro patronus, también cuadrúpedo, le hacía frente al león de Draco.

- Un lobo... -murmuró Harry sin sorpresa alguna al ver las orejas enhiestas y los dientes afilados del patronus de Lupin.

- Un perro -corrigió inmediatamente Hermione. Harry y Ron la miraron sorprendidos, pero la castaña se mordió los labios y se negó a facilitar más información.

Draco había subestimado a su ex profesor, pero gracias a su tenaz disciplina le fue acorralando en un rincón de la sala de entrenamiento. Lupin no se arredó. Cuando el rubio creía tener al hombre lobo a su merced, éste cargó contra él, y antes de darse cuenta, Draco yacía de espaldas en el suelo con expresión perpleja. Su varita aterrizó limpiamente en la mano izquierda de Lupin.

- Le das demasiada importancia a la magia -la voz del ex profesor pareció retumbar en el silencio sepulcral de la sala. Hacía tiempo que Draco Malfoy no perdía una pelea, ni siquiera con Harry. Remus Lupin le había derribado simplemente colocando su propio pie a la altura del tobillo del Slytherin.

Éste se puso en pie de un salto intentando no ver la sonrisa deslumbrante de Ronald Weasley.

- Buena pelea, Lupin -confesó al tiempo que recuperaba la varita que el licántropo le lanzaba.

- Remus -corrigió automáticamente. Cuando se giró sobre sus talones, sus antiguos alumnos fingieron seguir con el entrenamiento. A Ron le dio tiempo a apuntar con su varita torpemente a Harry, antes de que Lupin llegara a su lado y se la arrebatara de las manos.

- Quiero que pelees cuerpo a cuerpo con Draco -ordenó. El aludido palideció al ver la expresión de deleite de Ron, pero obedientemente le lanzó su varita al licántropo. Lupin y Harry compartieron una mirada cómplice mientras el pelirrojo, una cabeza más alto y bastante más corpulento, se dirigía hacia el Slytherin con diligencia.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? -preguntó respetuosamente Harry. Por el rabillo del ojo observó cómo su amigo lanzaba el primer puñetazo y Draco lo esquivaba.

- Totalmente -Lupin sonrió y le colocó una mano en el hombro, inclinándose hacia él de modo confidencial- de hecho apuesto a que gana Malfoy.

- ¿En serio? -repuso suavemente Hermione. Conocía mejor que nadie la fuerza física de su novio.

Lupin asintió con la cabeza. A sus espaldas, Krum bramó una orden, y unos cuantos compañeros de casa de Harry, que se habían quedado mirando la pelea con expresión ansiosa, siguieron entrenando a regañadientes. Charlie corregía automáticamente los movimientos de Neville sin perder de vista a su hermano.

- ¿Asustado? -inquirió Ron en un susurro. Su manaza chocó contra el hombro de Draco, y éste se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo el pelirrojo intentaba hacerle el menor daño posible.

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer? -contestó el rubio imitando a Lupin, retrocediendo unos pasos.

- Sabes perfectamente que no.

- Pues haz el favor de no ofenderme escatimando fuerzas.

Ron soltó un gruñido y Harry comprendió por qué Lupin le había colocado la mano en el hombro cuando dio inconscientemente un paso al frente al intuir el puñetazo dirigido al estómago de su pareja. El licántropo tiró violentamente de él hacia atrás, lo que evitó que hiciera el ridículo gritándole una advertencia a Draco.

Entonces Ron fue el que dio con sus huesos en el suelo, y hasta Krum se quedó mirando con curiosidad. El Slytherin estaba apoyado contra la pared, algo dolorido pero en pie, y cuando Lupin le lanzó la varita con aire satisfecho, Harry se preguntó qué habría pasado.

- En vez de apartarse, ha parado parcialmente el puñetazo y le ha desequilibrado -explicó el licántropo en voz baja.

- ¿Cómo sabías lo que iba a pasar? -preguntó Harry mientras Ron se levantaba con aire confuso.

- Porque mientras luchaba con él me he dado cuenta de una cosa -Remus se giró hacia sus ex alumnos, que le contemplaban en silencio- ¿cuántos de vosotros habéis recibido la maldición cruciatus?

Viktor, Pansy, Charlie y un par de jóvenes más levantaron tranquilamente la mano. Tras mirarse durante unos segundos, Harry y Draco imitaron su gesto. Neville fue el último en alzarla, encogiendo los hombros con temor.

- Llevabas ventaja, Malfoy -declaró Lupin tranquilamente- porque no temías al dolor. Tú -miró a Ron- eres considerablemente más fuerte que él, pero te ha vencido el miedo. Como al resto de tus compañeros. Y es algo que tendréis que cambiar si pretendéis enfrentaros con éxito a los mortífagos.

Hermione miró pensativa a Lupin.

- Los mortífagos son temerarios -reflexionó- no tienen miedo al dolor, ni a la mismísima muerte.

- Los mortífagos sólo temen a Voldemort -contestó Draco sin apenas pensarlo. Se arrepintió ligeramente cuando todas las miradas se posaron en su brazo izquierdo, pero completó la frase con desgana- desde muy jóvenes se nos enseña que derramar tu sangre es moneda común cuando se sirve entre sus filas.

- En tal caso nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo -concluyó Hermione mirando a Lupin.

- Ése es precisamente el punto al que quería llegar.

- ¿Cómo? -exclamó Harry.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

- Está claro. Le he servido como conejillo de indias al lobo para probar su teoría. Ahora supongo que pretenderá lanzarles un crucio uno por uno.

Neville se tambaleó. A Lupin le brillaron los ojos.

- Eso es precisamente lo que pretendo.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? -espetó Charlie.

- Karkarov utilizaba esa técnica en Durmstrang -apuntó sin embargo Viktor-. Es como cuando lanzas a un niño a la piscina para que aprenda a nadar. Sólo se trata de superar el miedo.

- No pienso adoptar los métodos de Karkarov -repuso Harry.

- Entonces estarás entrenando a un puñado de cobardes.

El Gryffindor miró sorprendido a Lupin. Se negaba a creer que su sosegado ex profesor estuviera a favor de iniciar una tortura masiva.

- No hablas en serio, Lupin. No puedes estar hablando en serio.

- Puedo y lo estoy haciendo, Harry, pero la decisión es tuya -declaró Remus, aunque su mirada declaraba que en realidad no tenía otra opción.

Harry paseó la mirada por el grupo. Neville parecía a punto de desmayarse ante la perspectiva, y más de uno miraba a la puerta con expresión de sobras elocuente. Ante el peligro de que se iniciara una desbandada entre los jóvenes miembros de la Orden, volvió a encararse a Lupin dispuesto a llevarle la contraria.

Entonces Ron dio un paso al frente con decisión.

- Yo quiero hacerlo.

X

Percy Weasley no era consciente de que en pocos minutos iba a perder a otro hermano. En realidad, el joven pelirrojo estaba demasiado ocupado intentando pasar desapercibido como para pensar en su familia. Aunque pasar desapercibido en Cabeza de Puerco no era nada difícil, sobre todo cuando se llevaba una túnica negra y se iba cubierto hasta las orejas.

Lestrange había sido claro y tajante. Antes de las doce, debía llevar a un inocente -joven, a ser posible- a la guarida de los mortífagos. En caso contrario... Percy se estremeció. Su desdén por estar fuera de la ley quedaba apaciguado ante el pensamiento de lo que Voldemort era capaz de hacer si él no cumplía con su obligación.

- ¿Weasley?

El pelirrojo se giró, sobresaltado. Un extraño le miraba desde el asiento contiguo de la barra. Sólo le veía la mitad inferior de la cara, pues al igual que él llevaba una capucha calada hasta los ojos. Percy miró a uno y a otro lado y se estremeció de miedo.

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Quién crees que soy? -inquirió el desconocido, sacando una petaca del bolsillo e ingiriendo su contenido ante la mirada indiferente del dueño del local.

- ¿Lestrange?

- Vengo a decirte que Bella ha hecho el trabajo por ti -repuso el otro hombre por toda respuesta- el Lord te libera de tu responsabilidad... por esta noche.

Percy suspiró. Gracias a Merlín. Apuró de un trago su vaso y depositó un par de monedas encima de la barra. El camarero las retiró sin ni siquiera mirarle. Estaba a salvo. De momento.

- Vamos -dijo Rodolphus, mirando a su alrededor- esto puede estar lleno de aurores.

Percy estaba tan aliviado que no replicó. Dejó que el otro mortífago le condujera hasta el exterior, y allí se descubrió brevemente dejando que el frío nocturno de Hogsmeade le azotara el rostro.

Entonces sintió algo duro apoyado contra su espalda y se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

- Ni te muevas, insecto.

- ¿Lestrange? -murmuró, paralizado.

- Frío, frío.

El desconocido dio la vuelta y un segundo antes de descubrirse Percy reconoció sus anchos hombros y su voz grave. Moody le mostró un amago de sonrisa mientras, sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita, le agarraba el brazo con la mano libre.

- Tú mismo te has delatado, idiota -gruñó Moody, encantado, y antes de que pudiera responder Percy se sintió arrastrado fuera de Hogsmeade, en un torbellino que le cortó la respiración mientras pensaba, horrorizado, que no iba a poder cumplir esa noche su pacto con Voldemort.

X

Para perplejidad de Harry, Draco fue el primero en situarse en la fila para recibir la maldición. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mirada del rubio le hizo cambiar de opinión y, guardándose la varita, se puso él mismo en cabeza de otra de las filas, justo frente a Lupin.

A regañadientes los demás les siguieron. Draco sonrió con amargura cuando Charlie se situó frente a él. Al Weasley le había faltado tiempo para elegir su grupo. Por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que Viktor se dirigía a la fila que encabezaba Harry, y lo comprendió mejor cuando divisó la cabellera negra de Pansy en el grupo opuesto. Hermione y Ron estaban detrás de Harry, el pelirrojo algo pálido y la castaña con su habitual expresión de resignación.

Aun sin haber sido previamente consultados, Draco podría haber adivinado cuántos de los jóvenes que le rodeaban no habían sido nunca víctimas de la maldición cruciatus. Sus gestos de terror les delataban. La excepción era Neville, que temblaba pese a haber probado la maldición años antes. A pocos pasos de él, Harry permanecía en silencio, casi indiferente. Draco pensó que la última vez que su pareja había recibido un crucio había sido él mismo quien se lo había enviado, y la idea no le hizo sentir mejor. Como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, el Gryffindor giró la cabeza y le sonrió con resignación.

En ese momento, cuando aún estaba absorto en Harry, escuchó vagamente un susurro que no pudo entender mas sí adivinar por la oleada de dolor que se abatió sobre su cuerpo. Un gemido surgió de sus labios hasta que consiguió retenerlo. Su cuerpo se dobló inevitablemente, pero de alguna forma mantuvo el equilibrio. Y, tan rápidamente como había llegado, el dolor se marchó, dejando tan aliviado el cuerpo de Draco que no pudo evitar arrodillarse en el suelo.

- No esperaba menos de ti, Malfoy -dijo Charlie en voz baja, casi un susurro.

- Lo mismo digo -respondió el rubio poniéndose trabajosamente en pie- una imperdonable de ejecución perfecta -le miró inquisitivamente durante unos segundos- me pregunto dónde te habrán enseñado una técnica tan depurada.

Dejó a Charlie con la palabra en la boca y se fue en busca de Harry, que ya había dejado de sufrir su tormento bajo la varita de Krum. Por respeto al que de hecho era su jefe, Draco evitó tenderle la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. El Gryffindor se puso en pie con la naturalidad de quien ya había pasado por eso, y después de un movimiento de aprobación hacia Krum, se mostró complacido cuando Draco le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se llevó de allí.

- ¿Cuántas veces la has sufrido?

- Perdí la cuenta hace bastante tiempo. ¿Y tú?

Harry refexionó.

- Contando el de hoy y el que tú me lanzaste aquel día... creo que tres. O quizás cuatro.

- Tus amigos recordarán perfectamente el de hoy -añadió Draco con malicia.

Harry hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

- No deja de ser dolor. Intenso, pero dolor físico al fin y al cabo. Y normalmente no deja secuelas -miró instintivamente el pecho del rubio- tú y yo hemos sufrido de formas peores.

Draco asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Hermione y Ron, con aspecto mareado pero valeroso, se dirigieron a su lado. Pansy tardaría poco en seguirles, y el Slytherin se obligó a no mirarla. Ella también había pasado por peores tormentos.

- ¿Dónde se ha puesto tu hermana, Ron? -preguntó Harry, oteando el mar de cabezas.

- En tu misma fila, la de Viktor -informó dejándose caer a su lado- está con Neville, intentando convencerle de que pase la prueba.

- Pobre Nev -murmuró Hermione.

Un resorte se activó en el cerebro de Draco.

- ¿Neville es por casualidad el hijo de Frank y Alice Longbottom?

Recibió un sombrío asentimiento general, lo que le hizo comprender por qué aquel chico era precisamente el que más parecía temer a la maldición.

En ese momento el propio Neville apareció en su campo de visión. Había llegado frente a Vikor Krum, que había mudado por unos instantes su expresión severa para hablarle en tono tranquilizador. Neville sudaba copiosamente y Harry juzgó prudente intervenir, pero en ese momento apareció Ginny.

Krum se retiró unos pasos y Ginny le habló el voz baja a Neville, tan baja que nadie pudo escuchar lo que le decía. Longbottom asentía gravemente. Finalmente contestó algo que hizo que Ginny le sonriera y, para sorpresa del mismo afectado, le besara sonoramente la mejilla.

Draco emitió uno de sus gruñidos sarcásticos cuando Neville, complacido y asustado al mismo tiempo, se giró fieramente hacia Krum.

- Mujeres. Siempre saben cómo manipularte.

- Habló el alma más cándida de la casa de Slytherin -respondió suavemente Hermione, y todos se echaron a reír.

Su risa fue cortada por el grito de Neville. Viktor le había lanzado la maldición sin grandes aspavientos, casi piadosamente, y el joven regordete se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Pero el búlgaro demostró estar a las alturas de las circunstancias, y con una floritura de su varita paró el sufrimiento de Neville y se agachó con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Bien hecho -murmuró dándole una de sus palmadas de ánimo, de ésas que casi le sacaban los higadillos a uno. Pero por una vez a Neville no le importó, y se puso en pie titubeante, casi esperando verse desmoronar de un momento a otro, como un castillo de naipes, su propio cuerpo.

Al no ocurrir nada por el estilo sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió al pequeño grupo.

- ¡Lo he conseguido! -había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero Harry sabía que no eran de dolor- ¡lo he conseguido!

- Enhorabuena Neville -le felicitó Hermione. Pansy llegó justo en ese momento, y Draco se alegró de que su interrupción le librara de -extraña situación- felicitar a Neville Longbottom por haber recibido un cruciatus.

- ¿Cómo fue? -preguntó arqueando las cejas.

Pansy respondió con una de esas sonrisas, entre amargas y nostálgicas, tan suyas y tan Slytherins.

- Como siempre.

En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de que los murmullos, los gritos de dolor y en general el ruido de la sala había bajado bruscamente, y cuando alzó la cabeza vio que todos, alumnos e improvisados profesores, miraban incrédulos y boquiabiertos a cierto punto. Sólo fue capaz de salir de su ensoñación cuando vio a Ted Tonks, corriendo desde el otro lado de la sala.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Krum, que le miraba asustado, como pidiendo disculpas. Y entonces Draco dio un par de pasos, se internó entre la multitud, y vio lo que había pasado.

Un cuerpo inerte. Un cabello pelirrojo desparramado a sus pies.

Ginny.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry. Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando un torbellino pelirrojo surgió de la nada y se estampó contra Krum.

- ¡Charlie! -Harry y Ron corrieron hacia él, pero entonces Draco se dio cuenta de que Ron no se dirigía precisamente a aplacar a su hermano. Rememorando viejos tiempos, le puso la zancadilla y ambos le mantuvieron inmóvil.

Afortunadamente para Krum, alguien más apareció para mantener en raya a Charlie. El profesor Lupin, con una fuerza inusitada, separó al domador de dragones y le ordenó que se estuviera quieto. Quizá fuera por su voz de viejo y conocido profesor, o por su tono autoritario, o porque los hombros de Remus Lupin ya no eran famélicos y huesudos, pero el caso es que Charlie obedeció, retrocediendo unos pasos, mirando con ojos como platos la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -preguntó Pansy, atónita, mirando a Krum.

- Yo no... -murmuró éste con el acento más pronunciado que nunca- te juro que yo me limité a...

- Está muerta.

La voz de Ted Tonks restalló como un latigazo.

- Yo no la he matado -consiguió articular Krum, al que por primera vez Harry veía genuinamente asustado.

Ted le miró. Su mano descansaba en el frágil cuello de Ginny, y la retiró al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

- Eso tendremos que comprobarlo.

X

Harry estaba mareado. Alguien le había arrastrado fuera de la sala de entrenamientos, lejos del cadáver de Ginny, pero no había sido capaz de precisar quién. Intuía vagamente que su deber como amigo era dar apoyo moral a Ron, pero no se sentía capaz de acercarse al pelirrojo, cuyos sollozos contenidos llegaban a sus oídos como banda sonora ambiental de aquella escena.

Ginny estaba muerta. Harry la había zarandeado, había intentado despertarla como ya hiciera una vez en la Cámara de Slytherin. Pero esta vez Ginevra Weasley no se había movido. Harry todavía tenía la sensación de que, de un momento a otro, escucharía la risa de la pelirroja sobreponerse al llanto de Ron, y entonces Ted les explicaría el malentendido y todos volverían a cuidar de ella llenos de alivio.

Al mismo tiempo algo le atravesaba el corazón al ser consciente de que esa fantasía nunca se haría realidad.

Ginny. Estaba caliente cuando la había tocado, como lo había estado su carne viva aquella noche en la Torre de Gryffindor. Le costaba creer que ese cuerpo que había abrazado, esa boca que había besado en sexto curso, estuviera en pocas horas fría como el mármol. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió abrumado al pensar en ella y en lo mucho que la había amado... o en lo mucho que había creído amarla. Y comprendió, como había intuido vagamente en algunas de sus noches más lúcidas, que ella había sido el consuelo encontrado en un año lleno de amarguras. En un año que se pasó persiguiendo a Draco Malfoy, vigilando a Draco Malfoy, pensando continuamente en Draco Malfoy, en una obsesión que sus amigos calificaron de enfermiza y cuya verdadera naturaleza él sólo había comprendido meses después.

- Fue tu sustituta.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse de cómo había sentido sin verla la presencia de Draco, cuando recibió un abrazo que le cortó la respiración y casi le hizo daño. Justo lo que necesitaba, pensó cerrando los ojos ante aquel salvaje apretón. Justo lo que necesitaba, y en aquel momento un sollozo le estremeció la garganta y sus lágrimas humedecieron el hombro de Draco.

- No digas tonterías, Harry -murmuró, aun sin entender completamente lo que él había dicho.

- No fue sustituta de nadie -añadió en cambio alguien que sí lo había hecho. Hermione se sentó junto a su amigo y le revolvió el pelo. Draco levantó la cabeza y vio que Hermione estaba igualmente destrozada, pero aún encontraba presencia de ánimo para consolar a los demás. Por unos momentos sintió deseos de abrazarla a ella también.

Deseo que Ron interrumpió, colorado hasta las orejas, dolido y lo que era más preocupante, cabreado y deseoso de pagar con alguien lo que le había ocurrido a su hermana.

- Tú estarás contento¿no? -en un segundo Draco se vio alzado en vilo por una mano que le desgarró la camisa. Ron le miraba con serena, fría y escalofriante furia asesina-. Sin ella aquí... tú...

No esperaba que Draco le respondiera, acercándole violentamente hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, hasta que Ron advirtió los ojos vidriosos del Slytherin y el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

- Ginny era feliz cuando Harry era feliz, pedazo de imbécil. ¿Quién habría deseado su muerte?

Ron le devolvió una mirada aturdida por el dolor de Malfoy. En realidad hacía tiempo que había dejado de odiarle, pero todavía quedaba en él la conciencia, el resquemor, de que Ginny sufría por su culpa. La observación de Draco le hizo volver a la realidad y tomar conciencia de que su hermana había sido noble hasta en eso. Y de algún modo supo que no comportarse de idéntica forma sería un insulto a su memoria.

- Nadie, Draco... -murmuró. Harry se puso en pie, reaccionando al fin, y le abrazó- nadie.

Hermione se unió al abrazo segundos después. Draco titubeó, pero la castaña tendió una mano hacia él y el rubio encontró al fin su propio consuelo. La besó en la mejilla y se sintió aliviado al percibir de nuevo el cariño de Hermione. Y durante unos minutos, los cuatro permanecieron así, en un apretada piña que se daba apoyo mutuamente. Por primera vez cada uno de ellos en completa sintonía con los demás, estableciendo unos lazos que, sin saberlo, les marcarían de por vida.

X

Draco no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando Hermione, con tanta delicadeza como consiguió reunir, dejó a Harry con Ron y se lo llevó, poco menos que a rastras, hasta la biblioteca. Por el camino se cruzó con Viktor y Pansy, que permanecían como espectadores de una tragedia que aunque lejana, no les era del todo ajena. Hermione le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Krum, y éste miró a Draco y asintió. Esta vez el rubio sintió más inquietud que rabia ante el hecho de que Viktor y Hermione escondieran algo. Porque, fuera lo que fuera, sabía que estaba a punto de descubrirlo e intuía que no le iba a gustar.

- Dentro de cinco minutos Viktor subirá y le confesará todo a Ted Tonks.

- ¿Todo?

- Sabemos cómo murió Ginny -declaró Hermione, cerrando con cuidado la puerta y asegurándola con el pesado cerrojo.

Se miraron.

- ¿Sabéis cómo murió Ginny? -repitió Draco, incrédulo. Hermione le miró, apoyando la espalda en la puerta.

- Envenenada. Por error, evidentemente.

- Por error -repitió mecánicamente Draco.

- Por la acción de un veneno que iba dirigido a ti.

Se produjo un espeso silencio en la habitación. Draco miró a Hermione, escrutó sus ojos cargados de dolor y le costó digerir lo que había escuchado.

- Intentabais envenenarme -murmuró- Ginny, Krum y tú.

Hermione asintió y Draco sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Retrocedió, hasta que la parte posterior de sus rodillas chocó con una silla, en la que se desplomó como buenamente pudo.

- No pretendíamos matarte -aclaró Hermione- sólo que enfermaras, dejarte fuera de juego durante unos meses. Pero la dosis que para ti no era mortal, sí lo fue para Ginny. Probablemente empezara a perder las fuerzas cuando estábamos ahí arriba, y el cruciatus acabó de rematarla.

Era horrible, pensó Draco, escuchar a Hermione decir todo aquello con la misma tranquilidad con la que no hacía mucho tiempo compartían confidencias. El rubio se llevó una mano al pecho, notando que le costaba respirar. Hermione se acercó a él, insegura, y entonces Draco comprendió que allí había mucho más, muchísimo más, de lo que había supuesto.

- ¿Por qué queríais quitarme de en medio... momentáneamente? -preguntó sin rastro de rencor en su voz. Ni él ni la castaña eran tontos, y era evidente que había habido una buena razón.

Hermione le miró con franca compasión. Draco sintió que la angustia de su pecho se acrecentaba.

- Dentro de poco todos lo sabrán, pero tú debías ser el primero. Draco... -se agachó frente a la silla, agarrándole suavemente de los hombros- Viktor y yo llevamos mucho tiempo trabajando en una teoría, y me temo que es completamente cierta.

Draco no contestó, por lo que Hermione siguió hablando.

- Lo intuí por primera vez cuando Lupin y Pansy nos dijeron que habían visto a Barty Crouch. Como ya sabes, a Crouch le sorbieron el alma. Sin embargo, según Pansy allí estaba, algo atontado pero dispuesto a defender los intereses de Voldemort.

- Era un horcrux -murmuró de repente el rubio, parpadeando.

- Sí. Al igual que Nagini, pero con una sutil diferencia. Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que el problema de poner un trozo de alma en un ser vivo era que éste actuaba por cuenta propia. Pero... ¿y si se trataba de un ser sin alma como Barty Crouch?

- Podría controlarlo a su antojo.

- Efectivamente. Lo que nos lleva... -Hermione titubeó, mirando a los ojos grises de Draco- a ti.

El aludido tragó saliva con dificultad. Su mente seguía sin problema alguno a la de Hermione.

- ¿Pensáis que soy un horcrux? -preguntó con dificultad, temeroso de la respuesta.

- No -Hermione suspiró- pensamos que eres algo mucho peor, Draco. O que lo serás. Sabemos que el embarazo que te dio la vida fue obra de la magia de Voldemort. Sabemos que él te siguió desde muy pequeño, desapareció cuando tenías un año pero ordenó a Lucius que te criara con dureza. Sabemos que tienes diecisiete años y eres uno de los jóvenes magos más poderosos del mundo. Sabemos que él te ha perdonado una y otra vez, te ha puesto a prueba, te ha moldeado, con una paciencia que desde luego no casa mucho con la opinión que todos tenemos de Voldemort.

Draco la miraba fijamente, sin parpadear.

- Y lo más importante de todo... sabemos que el cuerpo con el que Voldemort resucitó es en realidad bastante débil y que necesita sangre constantemente para mantenerlo. Y que él es muy consciente de lo que Harry y tú sentís el uno por el otro.

El rubio se mareó. Se inclinó hacia el frente, y, cuando la silla se tambaleó, cayó en brazos de Hermione, quien se las ingenió para sentarle en el suelo y se quedó junto a él sin dejar de abrazarle. Draco tenía la mirada perdida y lágrimas en los ojos. Acababa de comprender, de comprenderlo todo, y era tan lógico y tan evidente que se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberlo adivinado antes.

- Sólo soy... un recipiente. Un cuerpo -casi sentía náuseas al pensar en ello- un cuerpo que Voldemort ha ido moldeando desde que yo era niño... para después sacarme el alma y servirse de él. No como un horcrux cualquiera, sino como el contenedor del alma principal, el que ahora reside en el cuerpo con el que renació hace dos años.

Hermione asintió.

- Nunca quisimos hacerte daño, Draco. Pero... hasta ahora te has mantenido a salvo por el hechizo fidelio, pero tememos que Voldemort inyectara algún tipo de magia en tu cuerpo que burle la seguridad que te proporciona el juramento de Harry. Draco... -la voz de Hermione temblaba- te quiero muchísimo, Draco, y tú lo sabes. Pero si Voldemort llega a conseguir su propósito... sería el fin de todo, porque Harry jamás podría matarte.

Draco asintió distraídamente. Era el arma de Voldemort. Su arma secreta. Como había dicho él miles de veces, su creación. Y algún día Voldemort se apoderaría de él y todo acabaría, a no ser que...

- Mátame, Hermione -su voz partió el corazón de la castaña, que se mordía el labio para no llorar-. Mátame ahora, por favor.

La Gryffindor le miró y finalmente dos gruesos lagrimones rodaron por sus mejillas.

- No, Draco. Yo tampoco sería capaz de hacerlo.

Entonces Draco la abrazó. Y Hermione vio al arrogante Slytherin al que una vez había golpeado, derrumbarse y entregarse a un llanto desconsolado, desgarrador, como el de un niño pequeño que de repente siente que se encuentra solo en el mundo.

X

Meses después, al reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos que dieron lugar al desmoronamiento de la frágil convivencia que había tenido lugar en la Mansión Malfoy, Harry sin duda pensaría en Draco, en Charlie y en Percy como los elementos desencadenantes de una reacción que lo haría saltar todo en pedazos.

Y es que a poco de salir de la biblioteca, el destrozado Draco se encontró de lleno con Percy, que no estaba menos compungido que él. El pelirrojo mascullaba entre dientes mientras intentaba librarse de la presa de Moody. Al ver a Draco, se lanzó hacia él como si hubiera visto el cielo abierto.

- ¡Malfoy! -Draco alzó las cejas- ¡tienes que ayudarme!

- ¿Qu...?

- ¡Si no me dejan libre, la matará¿Entiendes? -Percy le zarandeó bruscamente, antes de que Moody le apartara con violencia- ¡¡la matará!!

- ¿A quién, a tu novia? -preguntó Ron con frialdad. Su hermana acababa de morir y Percy sólo se preocupaba por Penélope.

- ¡A mi hijo! -el grito dejó mudos a todos, y Percy se desplomó-. Penélope está embarazada. Es mi hijo. Es un Weasley. No puedo dejar que le ocurra nada.

- ¿Y qué hay de Ginny? -gritó Ron, apretando los puños- ¿y de Charlie¿No te sientes mal por todos los peligros que has hecho correr a tu hermano?

Percy miró a Ron boquiabierto y entonces Draco tuvo la sensación de que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, Ron? Me habéis descubierto a mí... ¿y no sabéis quién es en realidad Charlie?

Draco tuvo una corazonada. O quizá sólo recordó que se había cruzado con Charlie al salir de la biblioteca y su cerebro ató cabos. El caso es que Moody se quedó perplejo cuando el rubio dio media vuelta y echó a correr como un desesperado hacia allí. Harry, más por puro instinto que por otra cosa, les siguió. Segundos después, el Slytherin abría sin ningún miramiento y de una patada la sacrosanta habitación en la que habían estudiado sus antepasados.

Lo que vio le mareó y tendió un velo rojo sobre sus ojos.

Hermione apoyada en la pared, la boca tapada con un trozo de tela rasgada que había pertenecido a su propia camiseta. Charlie golpeándola, la sangre corriendo por su pecho medio desnudo y el ruido de dos varitas cayendo en el suelo.

Hermione gimió y Charlie levantó la cabeza a tiempo para ver cómo Draco y Harry, ciegos de furia como dos perros rabiosos, se lanzaban hacia él con los puños cerrados. Ambos habían tenido la lucidez suficiente para soltar sus varitas, pues sin duda alguna, de tenerlas en las manos, le habrían matado.

Y no entraba en sus planes matarle antes de tiempo.

Charlie buscó la suya a tientas, pero el mordisco que le propinó Hermione le hizo desistir. Apartó a la castaña de un bofetón que la hizo estrellarse fuertemente contra la pared y golpearse la cabeza, lo que arrancó un grito de furia de parte de sus atacantes.

Charlie se agachó para propinar un buen golpe a Harry. El Gryffindor encajó un demoledor puñetazo en la barbilla, pero antes de que Charlie terminara de golpear ya tenía a Draco encima, saltando por encima de su espalda y rodeando su cuello con los brazos. El pelirrojo emitió un grito estrangulado e intentó apartarlo, pero ni los puñetazos que a duras penas descargaba sobre el cuerpo de Draco pudieron detenerlo. Harry ya se había repuesto y se dirigía a él con el rostro terrible y ensangrentado, y Charlie retrocedió contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas, aplastando a Draco, quien gimió pero no soltó a Charlie, apretando aún más los brazos como un buen perro de presa.

El pelirrojo intentó repeler a Potter, pero el peso de Draco en su espalda se lo impedía. Y un Harry enfurecido consiguió incrustarle con toda su fuerza el puño en el estómago, de tal forma que Charlie, ya mareado, se inclinó hacia el frente y cayó al suelo.

Draco se soltó justo a tiempo, y Harry le sujetó para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el rubio, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, se desasió de él para lanzarse de nuevo sobre su víctima y estrangularla con un ansia feroz, animal, terrible.

Hermione gritó y Harry tuvo que agacharse sobre Draco, agarrándole de los brazos, intentando soltar aquella presa que en esos momentos parecía de hierro.

- ¡Draco, le vas a matar!

- ¡Y lo merece! Asqueroso... hacerle eso a ella...

- ¡Draco, le necesitamos vivo!

- ...a su propia hermana -balbuceó Draco, y con un escalofrío Harry vio su rostro desencajado y lo comprendió todo.

- ¡Draco! -en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Draco se distrajo lo suficiente para permitir a Harry arrancarle del cuello de Charlie- ¡NO ES JUSTIN PARKINSON!

Ambos cayeron de espaldas, el Gryffindor jadeando por el esfuerzo, el Slytherin imbuido todavía por su cólera asesina. Se giró hacia Harry, y por un momento pareció que iba a estrangularlo también a él, pero entonces su expresión se suavizó al ver quiénes estaban en la puerta.

Pansy y Krum.

Hermione se cubrió rápidamente con lo que quedaba de su ropa. Pansy y Draco se miraron fijamente, el segundo todavía tumbado de espaldas en el suelo.

- Se lo contaste -no era una pregunta ni una afirmación, sino una acusación.

- Tuve que hacerlo -musitó Draco.

- Prometiste que nunca lo harías... -Pansy miraba fijamente a su amigo, como si no se atreviese a cruzar la mirada con alguien más- ahora todos lo saben...

Se estremeció y levantó la cabeza en dirección a Krum.

- Ya no quiero seguir viviendo aquí.

X

Dejaron que Krum hablara. Fue la reunión más tensa de la joven Orden, sentados en la biblioteca, pendientes de las palabras del búlgaro, la tensión se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo.

El cadáver de Ginny Weasley descansaba en la penumbra del salón. Todos habían ido a darle el último adiós antes de que se lo llevaran para enterrarlo. En aquel momento, todos parecían tan fríos y muertos como ella.

Las miradas acusadoras que se dirigieron hacia Draco cuando el búlgaro terminó con su relato le hicieron recordar sus primeras reuniones con la Orden del Fénix. Resumiendo, Draco iba a ser un peligro, Voldemort le utilizaría, Ginny había intentado detenerlo y había muerto en el intento. Nadie sabía cómo había acabado la avispada pelirroja envenenándose a sí misma, y más de uno dejó claro que sospechaba de Draco.

Y por si fuera poco, Charlie y Percy era mortífagos. El primero había caído voluntariamente en las redes de Voldemort, quien siempre había soñado con contar en sus filas con un domador de dragones experimentado. Era él quien había robado la sangre, y el supuesto mortífago que había matado, un compañero de trabajo que había intentado detenerlo. Y por si fuera poco, Hermione confesó en tono avergonzado que sabía que Charlie estaba obsesionado con ella desde hacía tiempo y que la muerte de su hermana le había hecho perder el poco juicio que le aún le quedaba. Las marcas en su rostro y su cuello refrendaron su versión.

En cuanto a su lado mortífago, Percy lo había descubierto cuando trabajaban juntos, pero Charlie había hecho callar con una noticia inesperada. No todos los Clearwater habían muerto; Penélope estaba con ellos. Francamente, Percy no sabía a quien amaba más, si a Penélope o a las leyes infranqueables que regían su vida. Y así se lo había dicho a su hermano, estando dispuesto a morir después de informar de todo aquello al Ministerio.

Entonces, Charlie, con una gran carcajada cargada de malicia, se lo había revelado.

Penélope estaba embarazada, y el hijo era suyo.

Su hijo. Percy había tenido que repetir mentalmente la frase por unos instantes antes de asimilarla. Su hijo. El fruto de sus entrañas. Un sentimiento especial, que nunca antes había experimentado, se había extendido por su cuerpo. Imaginó a la criatura, le puso el largo pelo de su madre y el color y las pecas de los Weasley, y en ese momento supo, con toda certeza, que haría cualquier cosa, que desafiaría al Ministerio, a la Orden y a quien hiciera falta para salvar la vida de su futuro hijo.

Ante aquello, nadie tuvo mucho que replicar. Sólo Seamus levantó la cabeza, vacilante.

- Percy Weasley ha estado apunto de sacrificar a su propio hijo -empezó, titubeante, para ir ganando en confianza a medida que miraba a su alrededor y veía rostros asintiendo-. Una pareja, aunque sea el amor de tu vida, es poco si se lo compara con alguien que es carne de tu carne -miró a Harry fijamente-. Deberíamos matar a Draco.

Por fortuna Ron estaba atento, y en cuanto Harry saltó de la silla, hecho una furia para precipitarse contra Seamus, el pelirrojo se abatió encima de él y le sujetó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. No olvidaba que su hermana estaba muerta.

Harry y Draco compartieron una larga y elocuente mirada. A su alrededor, sólo rostros circunspectos: Pansy y Krum, Ron, Dean, Seamus... había demasiado dolor entre ellos, dolor que tardaría en ser olvidado.

- Me habéis salvado de Charlie, y eso es algo que os agradeceré siempre -intervino Hermione-. Moriría yo misma si sirviera de algo, pero el caso es que no es así. El arma de Voldemort es Draco Malfoy. Y no os quepa duda, tarde o temprano la tendrá.

- Yo me encargaré de que eso nunca ocurra -gruñó Harry.

- Y quizá debas hacerlo algún día -apostilló Hermione-. Quizá debiera hacerlo él mismo.

Draco tenía la mirada perdida. Harry se arrodilló a su lado y le agarró con fuerza.

- No. ¡No! -gritó, mirándole fijamente-. Nunca, jamás, pienses siquiera en...

- Harry.

El tono de voz era duro, y, cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró a Neville Longbottom de pie frente a él. Su cara redonda mostraba una expresión de inquebrantable fortaleza, y por primera vez en su vida, Harry se asustó de Neville.

- Me has enseñado muchas cosas, la más importante a tener confianza en mí mismo. Gracias a ti ya no tengo miedo. Por eso Harry, quiero que sepas que abandono esto. Te abandono a ti. No eres un buen líder si renuncias a asesinar al futuro Voldemort sólo porque estás enamorado de él.

- Nev...

- Ginny está muerta, por un veneno que debería haber sido destinado a él -los ojos de Neville eran tan fríos que daban miedo. Draco le aguantó la mirada a duras penas- y algún día, lo juro, la vengaré.

Paralizado, Harry contempló cómo Neville, el leal Neville, abandonaba la habitación sin mirar hacia atrás. No fue el único. Tras Neville salieron, en un goteo que se convirtió en una auténtica riada, el resto de sus compañeros. Pansy se fue de las primeras, Krum saludó con la cabeza a Hermione. La castaña y Ron intercambiaron una despedida más bien fría antes de tomar el mismo camino.

Se habían quedado solos.

- Harry...

Por toda respuesta recibió un golpe en la boca del estómago. Draco se dobló sobre sí mismo, sin aliento, y su rostro se llenó de horror cuando vio que Harry empuñaba la varita con la mano izquierda y agarraba con la diestra la derecha de Draco.

- ¡Harry, no! -emitió un grito sofocado, pero el moreno se limitó a lanzarle una mirada salvaje. Empezó a murmurar un hechizo, y cuando Draco se recuperó del golpe e intentó desasirse, se limitó a corresponderle con un fuerte codazo en la cabeza.

- ...y juro que si Draco Malfoy se quita voluntariamente la vida, yo mismo moriré tras él.

Draco consiguió al fin soltarse, pero ya era tarde; el Juramento Inquebrantable se había sellado. Durante un segundo se quedaron así, el Slytherin de espaldas y frotándose la sien dolorida, el Gryffindor agachado sobre él, sujetándole con su peso, mirándose fijamente la mano derecha como si hubiera entendido de repente que acababa de condenar al mundo entero.

- ¿Por qué, Harry? -jadeó Draco recuperando el aliento. Le miró desde su incómoda posición, y el dolor de su cuerpo no era nada con el que sentía en el pecho- ¿por qué?

Harry se echó sobre él y Draco gimió cuando le besó, con más violencia que amor y con más pasión que ternura. Pese a todo le correspondió, pero fue el mismo Potter el que rompió el beso, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro.

Un estremecimiento le sacudió de la cabeza a los pies y entonces le llegó el turno a Harry de llorar como un niño pequeño. Por Ginny, por Ron, por Pansy, por Neville, por Draco, por él mismo.

Por todos los sueños que ya jamás se harían realidad.

Por el hecho de que Voldemort vencería, y lo haría porque él sería incapaz de matarle si su negra alma subyacía en el cuerpo que él había amado tanto.

Porque generaciones de magos sufrirían bajo el reinado del mal, y escupirían al escuchar el nombre del proyecto de salvador del mundo que se había dejado enamorar por el enemigo.

Y porque pese a todo ello no estaba ni remotamente dispuesto a levantar la varita para impedirlo.

- Vamos a perder la guerra, Harry -musitó Draco, rompiendo el silencio que se había establecido al extinguirse los sollozos de su novio.

Éste le miró y se puso en pie, arreglándose la ropa mientras, con aire ausente, miraba los libros abandonados, los almohadores donde se habían sentado sus compañeros, la chimenea por la que habían desaparecido.

Inspiró profundamente para hacerse a la idea de que todo había acabado.

- Esta ya no es mi guerra.

Fawkes fue el último en abandonarles, con un suave aleteo que resonó en la habitación y no hizo más que hundirles en su propia soledad.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: para la escena de los recuerdos de la muerte de Sirius he preferido utilizar la versión de la quinta película que servía mejor a mis intereses.

Dedicado a mis niñas de la Orden y a las slashers y no slashers a las que conocí en la salida de Deathly Hallows en Madrid. Y si somos frikis¿pa qué negarlo? xDDD


	21. Septiembre

**Capítulo 20: Septiembre**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y compañía no me pertenecen, yo sólo se los tomo prestados a JK Rowling porque es una forma muy original de perder el tiempo.

**Advertencia:**este fic es slash, yaoi, temática hosexual, como te de la gana llamarlo. Si te resulta ofensivo, tienes un botoncito en la esquina superior derecha de tu pantalla que sirve para cerrar ventanas. Agradezco mucho que haya tantos anónimos interesados en salvar mi alma, pero, en serio, vuestras opiniones no me interesan.

**Advertencia (2)**: en este fic muere gente. Es lo que suele pasar en las guerras. Lo aclaro ahora porque parece que hay quien aún no se ha enterado: soy una asesina en potencia. No obstante, y para evitar al mismo tiempo no ser asesinada yo misma, la mayoría de mis historias largas suelen tener un final más o menos decente.

**Nota de la autora: **mil gracias a los que me han apoyado durante estos duros meses, a los que siguen leyendo esto, a los que me mandaban de vez en cuando una lechuza para recordarme que aquí tenía aparcado un proyecto en vías de crecimiento. Y diez mil gracias a Saphira, que no sólo hizo lo anterior sino que además me revisa todo lo que escribo y me da buenos consejos cuando los necesito (siempre, vamos).

Mucha gente me ha preguntado que si voy a meter spoilers de _Deathly Hallows_, el fic de esa tía tan rara a la que no le gusta el slash. Repito: esto es una versión alternativa al séptimo libro, no tiene nada que ver con_Deathly Hallows_, juro solemnemente que ninguno de mis personajes se llamará Scorpius. Si no habéis entendido lo de Scorpius, no importa; sois afortunados.

* * *

Las hojas del Sauce Boxeador ya amarilleaban ante el inminente otoño. El verano, entre inesperadas muertes, ataques, cotraataques y alguna sorpresa que otra había pasado en un abrir de ojos y, a las puertas de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall esperaba con una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia, los ojos fijos en las riadas de estudiantes que ya se dirigían hacia el castillo.

Sería el primer año sin Dumbledore. Aún se sentía extraña al no escuchar, casi siempre en un cuchicheo confidencial, la voz amigable y sosegada de Albus. Dumbledore era ya tan parte del castillo como lo eran la Torre de Astronomía, los invernaderos de la Profesora Sprout o el campo de Quidditch. Se hacía impensable sentarse en el Gran Comedor y no verle en el centro de la mesa de profesores, presidiendo la enorme estancia con esa naturalidad tan suya, la naturalidad de quien ejerce el poder como si de una obligación más se tratara.

Ahora que estaba frente a Hogwarts, Minerva se sorprendía y al mismo tiempo se irritaba consigo misma cuando, mecánicamente y cada cierto tiempo, esperaba escuchar la voz del fallecido director retumbando en el vestíbulo. Cuando los ojos se le humedecían cuando dejaba vagar la mirada por el lugar donde había desaparecido su tumba, su tumba blanca. Pero pese a ello, y, como nueva directora del colegio ratificada apresuradamente por un agobiado Rufus Scrimgeour, Minerva había decidido abrir el colegio después de todo. Porque a medida que el verano pasaba y las masacres se sucedían, había comprendido que la única esperanza que les quedaba a sus jóvenes, inexpertos y aterrorizados alumnos era convertir Hogwarts en una fortaleza inexpugnable.

- Ejem...

Minerva se giró. Lupin, ataviado con sus mejores galas, le ofrecía una deslumbrante sonrisa de disculpa.

- Sé que es tu costumbre, pero no es correcto que sea la directora en persona quien espere a los nuevos alumnos.

Filch asintió hoscamente a sus espaldas. Llevaba a su gata en brazos, y por la expresión de su arrugado rostro se adivinaba que a él no le parecían correctas ninguna de sus decisiones, empezando por la de meter un hombre lobo en Hogwarts.

- De acuerdo -murmuró la directora, haciendo caso omiso al conserje, y sin una palabra de despedida se dirigió con desgana al Gran Comedor. Allí la esperaban los demás profesores, y se sintió extraña al ocupar un sitio que siempre había sido de Albus. A su derecha había un asiento vacío: antiguamente suyo, ahora del profesor Lupin, subdirector y profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Poco más allá, destacaba el enorme sillón, también desocupado, de Hagrid. Los restantes profesores estaban todos allí, arropando a su nueva directora, que les devolvió una mirada de agradecimiento.

Allí estaban los viejos y fieles Flitwick y Sprout, discretos pero valientes como ninguno. La jefatura de la casa de Gryffindor recaía ahora en Lupin, quien la había aceptado de buen grado. Cerca estaba su nueva y flamante -y también extraña, para qué negarlo- incorporación.

A Horace Slughorn lo habían matado durante las vacaciones. La enseñanza de Pociones era difícil y requería mucha práctica, pero después de un mes de intensa búsqueda Minerva creía haber dado con el hombre adecuado. Era uno de los muchos alumnos de otros colegios que habían buscado ese año refugio en Hogwarts, con la diferencia de que él ya estaba licenciado. A falta de una alternativa mejor, Viktor Krum era el nuevo profesor de Pociones. Y, al igual que harían los recién llegados en breves momentos, se le había solicitado que pasara la prueba del Sombrero Seleccionador, la cual arrojó un resultado que no había sorprendido a nadie: Slytherin. Así pues, y también a falta de otra opción mejor, Viktor había asumido el cargo de jefe de su casa. Un cargo que, después de haber sido propiedad casi exclusiva de Snape durante tantos largos años, se le antojaba demasiado grande para aquel grandullón recién licenciado a quien incluso el Barón Sanguinario observaba con mal disimulada extrañeza.

En ese momento las puertas del comedor se abrieron, y los antiguos alumnos con menos barullo que el habitual. Minerva notó un desagradable cosquilleo de inquietud en su estómago al ver a Ronald Weasley, perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras caminaba de la mano de Hermione. Durante muchos años se había acostumbrado a ver la mesa de Gryffindor repleta de cabezas pelirrojas. Ahora sólo habría una; la muerte de Ginny había sido un trago difícil de superar.

Y hablando de Ginny, pocas personas habían sentido su pérdida más que Neville Longbottom, que en ese momento entraba acompañado de Luna. Ambos se separaron al llegar a sus respectivas mesas; Luna igual de distraídda que siempre, Neville más serio que de costumbre. Se le veía más alto, más delgado y más seguro de sí mismo, como si el fallecimiento de la pelirroja hubiera precipitado su madurez.

Poco a poco se les fueron uniendo los restantes miembros de la Orden. En el Gran Comedor había bajas, aunque no demasiadas, pues los padres sabían que lo más seguro para sus hijos era permanecer internos en Hogwarts. La excepción, como de costumbre, la constituía la mesa de Slytherin, que se había quedado medio vacía. Muchos de los Slytherins hijos de mortífagos, sobre todo pertenecientes a los tres últimos cursos, habían sido llamados a filas y sólo unos pocos habían decidido volver al colegio.

Pansy Parkinson sonrió a Krum desde el centro de la mesa. Minerva frunció el ceño: todavía no acababa de ver con buenos ojos que el profesor de Pociones saliera con una potencial alumna. Volvió a mirar a Krum, quien se le antojó más inexperto, más joven y más bruto que nunca, y se preguntó por enésima vez si su decisión habría sido la correcta.

En ese momento Hagrid llegó a la mesa, y pocos segundos después Remus Lupin hizo su aparición, escoltando a una oleada de niños ...y no tan niños. Ese año el Sombrero iba a tener mucho trabajo, porque a los de primer año se les unían alumnos de otros centros que habían ingresado a Hogwarts para completar sus estudios allí. Había sido un proceso complicado, sobre todo a la hora de convalidar las diferentes asignaturas que cada escuela impartía, pero Minerva había conseguido llevarlo a cabo satisfactoriamente. Especialmente preocupada había estado por los alumnos de Durmstrang, pero al recordar las actuaciones de Viktor Krum en el Torneo de los Tres Magos había comprendido que no le iba a venir nada mal el tener a unos cuantos tipos duros como él protegiendo a su colegio.

La idea la hizo sonreír mientras buscaba a los nuevos alumnos. Evidentemente había estudiado cada expediente minuciosamente antes de dar su aprobación. Los de primer año fueron pasados por el Sombrero y los más mayores se mantuvieron algo apartados. Minerva no tuvo que pensar mucho para distinguir al grupo de Durmstrang: parecían más fuertes, más experimentados y con mucha más mala leche que el resto. La mayoría eran estudiantes de nacionalidad inglesa los que se había enviado al duro colegio nórdico. Pocos estudiantes procedentes de los fríos países del Este habían conseguido ayuda para escapar de los mortífagos.

El más destacado era Darko Krum, hermano pequeño de Viktor. A pesar de su apellido su aspecto era más bien tierno e inofensivo, y Minerva no pudo menos que estremecerse al recordar que aquel chaval de corta edad había conseguido escapar a duras penas de Bulgaria después del asesinato de sus padres. Tan sólo le habían acompañado dos condiscípulos de nacionalidad extranjera, dos rusos de quince años que parecían fascinados y asustados a partes iguales.

Los ingleses regresados no eran menos curiosos. Thomas McNair, pariente lejano del conocido mortífago, regresaba desde el lugar al que habían enviado para, según su propia familia, endurecerle y hacerle un hombre de verdad. McGonagall había hablado en persona con él antes de admitirle y averiguar que Thomas, un individuo moreno de hombros anchos y mirada dura, tenía tantas ganas de pertenecer a los mortífagos como ella misma.

Muy distinto era el caso de Mary Black y Daniel Lovegood. Ambos habían pedido expresamente ir a Dumstrang, y ahora aparecían en Hogwarts con una mezcla de aprensión y resentimiento. Mary, de apenas 14 años, insistía en llevar el apellido Black pese a que era hija de una lejana miembro de la familia que había contraído matrimonio con un mago de apellido anodino. A su edad, Mary se mostraba orgullosa de llevar sangre Black, y McGonagall esperaba que la sincera admiración por los mortífagos que veía en la joven desapareciera en cuanto le inculcaran un poco de sensatez.

Y Daniel Lovegood había sido otra sorpresa para Minerva, ya que apenas nadie sabía que Luna tenía un primo que había ido a estudiar Artes Oscuras a Durmstrang. McGonagall había comprobado la versión con su tío y con su hija y todo parecía ser correcto; además, el aspecto de Daniel, su pelo rubio casi blanquecino y sus enormes ojos azules le otorgaban el sello marca Lovegood. Aunque, a diferencia de su pariente, su piel no era pálida y suave sino endurecida, producto de las frías condiciones de Durmstrang.

Precisamente en ese momento empezó la selección de los nuevos alumnos. Darko Krum fue enviado a Ravenclaw. Los dos rusos, Krycek y Komarov, en cambio, se encontraron casi automáticamente a la mesa de Slytherin. A pesar de todo, los tres amigos se saludaron desde la distancia y McGonagall sonrió; quizá los nuevos alumnos, no tan imbuidos de la estricta separación que reinaba en Hogwarts, consiguieran al fin la unión que ella siempre había deseado.

Thomas McNair también engrosó sin mucha ceremonia la mesa de Slytherin. Cuando los presentes empezaban a preguntarse si todos los ex alumnos de Durmstrang eran futuros Slytherins, estalló la sorpresa: Mary Black, la niña cuya mirada hacía temblar a los más mayores, fue enviada a Hufflepuff. Con el rostro lleno de resentimiento se encaminó a su nueva mesa.

McGonagall tenía depositadas sus esperanzas en Daniel Lovegood, pero el amante de las Artes Oscuras, la oveja descarriada de los Lovegood, también era un Slytherin. Daniel se sentó en su mesa, saludó a McNair, se presentó a algunos alumnos de séptimo que habían aplaudido tímidamente cuando fue seleccionado, y al poco las serpientes habían iniciado una animada charla.

Hacía un rato que los de Gryffindor habían adivinado que aquella selección no iba con ellos, por lo que chismorreaban entre sí y hacían comentarios impacientes. McGonagall les miró con furia, y todos callaron de repente. Era labor de todos hacer un hogar de Hogwarts.

Los ánimos de los leones se calmaron un poco cuando casi todos los alumnos de Beauxbattons acabaron en Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Gabrielle Delacour fue recibida con especial entusiasmo por Ron y Hermione, quienes proporcionaron un poco de consuelo a la pobre chiquilla que en un año había perdido a su hermana mayor y a su padre.

McGonagall se levantó y automáticamente se hizo el silencio. El discurso fue más frío que los de Dumbledore, en parte por el propio carácter de Minerva, en parte porque la situación no era la misma. Finalmente, y tras lo que parecieron interminables horas las mesas se llenaron de platos y todos empezaron a comer.

- No ha venido -masculló Seamus entre bocado y bocado- al final no se ha atrevido a venir.

Para variar, Ron no levantó la cabeza y fingió no darse por aludido. Fue Neville quien se enderezó bruscamente y, con una autoridad recién aprendida, le ordenó que cerrara el pico.

- Si yo fuera Harry, tampoco vendría -espetó antes de empezar a comer.

Pero, dijeran lo que dijeran, tanto ellos tres como Dean echaron de menos a Harry cuando subieron a la habitación que compartían desde hace siete años y dirigieron una melancólica mirada a su cama vacía.

X

En la mesa de Slytherin nadie preguntó por Draco Malfoy. Tanto mejor, porque todo el mundo sabía que estaba condenado a muerte por el Ministerio. Algunos Slytherins bien informados murmuraban que los mortífagos también le estaban buscando, pero eso sólo eran rumores. Oficialmente, Draco Malfoy era todo un mortífago en busca y captura.

- Cuentan que traicionó a Quien-ya-sabéis -musitó en tono confidencial un chico negro y alto de nombre Blaise Zabini. Aunque había soñado con pertenecer a los mortífagos, estos le habían rechazado finalmente por las excentricidades de su madre-. Cuentan que ayudó a Harry Potter...

De talante más bien reservado, Zabini se sentía solo e intentaba trabar relación con los nuevos Slytherins de su edad. De momento sus palabras consiguieron captar toda la atención de los recién llegados, que desde luego conocían la leyenda que rodeaba a Potter.

- En realidad cuentan muchas cosas de él - añadió Robert Avery, hijo del mortífago del mismo nombre, que pese a su fanatismo lo había arreglado todo para que su hijo gozara de la protección de Hogwarts y no siguiera sus pasos. Por sus contactos sabía mucho sobre Draco y los mortífagos.

- ¿Cómo cuáles? -preguntó Komarov. El ruso era muy parlanchín, al contrario que su callado amigo Krycek.

Avery sonrió confidencialmente.

- Es difícil de creer, pero me lo ha dicho mi padre -aseveró, dirigiendo al resto de la mesa una mirada de desafío-. Al parecer el amigo Draco está loco por el héroe de Gryffindor en persona.

Un coro de exclamaciones ahogadas siguió a su declaración. Robert permaneció firme, dispuesto a defender la credibilidad de su padre.

- ¡Imposible! -exclamó Pansy Parkinson, sintiendo una sensación de malestar en el estómago. Krycek y Komarov se habían quedado con la boca abierta, y Lovegood y McNair parecían incómodos. Robert Avery se giró hacia ella con ademán agresivo.

- Ya sé que Draco era tu amigo, Pansy, pero...

- ¿Algún problema? -interrumpió no demasiado amablemente una voz autoritaria y profunda.

Era Viktor Krum, jefe de Slytherin, quien se había acercado a la cabecera de su mesa. Pansy, que habría deseado levantarse y estrangular a Avery con sus propias manos, se limitó a cerrar la boca y fulminar a Robert con la mirada delante de su novio. Krum los miraba a ambos alternativamente. El resto del comedor parecía haber enmudecido, y al levantar la cabeza los Slytherins comprobaron que todos los jefes de casa habían seguido el ejemplo de Viktor.

- Ninguno, señor -se apresuró a responder Krycek, con los ojos brillantes de atención. Por lo que a él respectaba, Viktor Krum era el héroe que le había sacado de Bulgaria.

- No hace falta que me llames señor, Josef. Al menos, no fuera de clase... -Krum tenía una carpeta en la mano, y la consultó al tiempo que levantaba la mirada para examinar la mesa de Slytherin medio vacía- hemos sufrido grandes bajas este año, como habréis observado. Por otro lado, tenemos un montón de camas libres, aunque los que se han ido solían compartir habitación. ¿Alguien se ha quedado solo?

Zabini levantó la mano.

- ¿Con quién compartías habitación?

- Con Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, señor. Todos desaparecidos.

- Ya... -el búlgaro ocultó una mueca tras la carpeta- tengo que ponerte con chicos de tu misma edad. ¿Los señores McNair y Lovegood?

Los aludidos levantaron la mano.

- ¿Señor?

- Compartiréis habitación con Zabini, dado que los tres vais a séptimo. En cuanto a Josef y León -dijo dirigiéndose a los rusos-, creo que tendréis una habitación para vosotros dos. Señorita Parkinson, usted se ha quedado completamente sola, así que espero máxima formalidad de su parte.

- Sí señor -respondió Pansy con calma. En los labios de Viktor se insinuaba una semi sonrisa.

- Además, eres prefecta de Slytherin, cargo que seguirás manteniendo. No obstante, con Draco Malfoy se nos fue un prefecto... -miró evaluativamente a sus nuevos alumnos, especialmente a los dos de séptimo- hablaré con Minerva y en pocos días os diremos quién se queda con el cargo vacante.

Krum cerró la carpeta y les dirigió una sonrisa menos dura que de costumbre.

- En fin, espero que estéis agusto en vuestro nuevo hogar.

Y sin más se dirigieron arriba. Con Harry o sin Harry, un nuevo curso comenzaba.

X

Daniel Lovegood se entretuvo un rato charlando con Luna, mientras que Thomas McNair alcanzó su habitación en compañía de Blaise Zabini. Apenas acababan de empezar a deshacer su baúl cuando apareció Daniel, a quien Pansy había guiado con una amabilidad desacostumbrada en los entresijos de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

- Te acostumbrarás -le tranquilizó Blaise Zabini con cierto aire de superioridad cuando Daniel entró en la habitación con expresión agobiada y confesando no haberse enterado de nada de lo que le había explicado Pansy.

- Eso espero.

- No es tan difícil -apostilló McNair, sentándose en su cama adoselada en tonos verdes para doblar su ropa- sólo tienes que empezar a prestar atención.

Daniel soltó un gruñido y Zabini rió entre dientes. A pesar de su carácter cerrado y que echaba de menos a sus compañeros huidos, empezaba a simpatizar con los dos jóvenes que le habían tocado de compañeros. Puntilloso como siempre, Blaise cogió algo de ropa y se despidió alegando ir a la ducha.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y los pasos de Zabini resonaron en el corredor de piedra, McNair y Lovegood se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos, para después lanzarse el uno a los brazos del otro.

- ¿Con que no es tan difícil, eh? -dijo irónicamente Daniel- bueno, puede que no cuando lo llevas haciendo durante seis años.

Thomas rió, pero la risa se cortó abruptamente cuando Lovegood le besó. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, y, bajo sus manos, volvieron a ser ellos mismos. Cuando Daniel volvió a mirar ya no era el tal Thomas McNair, sino Draco Malfoy, quien enredaba sus dedos en su cabello, que ya no era rubio como el de Luna sino negro como el carbón.

- ¿Qué le has dicho al Sombrero para convencerle de que no te delatara? -preguntó Draco.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Casi había esperado que el Sombrero Seleccionador gritara "_¡Gryffindor!"._ Casi había deseado que lo hiciera.

- Me ha recordado que ya me advirtió de que quizá en Slytherin hiciera mis verdaderos amigos... -confesó con una mueca.

- Aspiro a ser más que tu amigo.

Harry miró a su alrededor, a las frías paredes de piedra, a las ventanas que filtraban la luz verdosa proveniente del lago, a los doseles de raso verde y plateado. Tan parecida y al mismo tiempo tan diferente a su cuarto de toda la vida en la Torre de Gryffindor.

- Se me hace raro estar aquí. Se me hace raro ser un Slytherin.

Draco meneó la cabeza.

- Tú siempre serás un Gryffindor, Harry. _Mi_ Gryffindor -subrayó el posesivo empujando a Harry sobre la cama hasta que se encontró atrapado entre la colcha verde y el cuerpo de Draco.

Aprovechando la ausencia de Zabini, volvió a besarle. Tenían por delante el curso más extraño, solitario y al mismo tiempo excitante de sus vidas.

- ... además eres demasiado idiota para ser un Slytherin -escuchó Harry murmurar entre dientes al rubio.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

Draco ya se veía rodando por el suelo cuando alguien llamó enérgicamente a la puerta. De un salto se pusieron en pie, y en pocos segundos recuperaron la apariencia de Thomas McNair y Daniel Lovegood, justo antes de que Viktor Krum irrumpiera en la habitación.

- Buenas noches -saludó el búlgaro blandiendo la varita -espero que estéis cómodos. ¿Y Zabini?

- En la ducha, señor -respondió rápidamente Harry. Desprevenido como estaba,la voz de Daniel Lovegood sonó rara en sus cuerdas vocales, y rogó porque Krum no se diera cuenta.

Mas Viktor asintió con aire ausente. Los dos chicos evitaron cruzar una mirada; evidentemente estaba impaciente, cansado y deseoso de ver a Pansy después de un largo día lleno de nuevas y aburridas responsabilidades. Pero ése era un aspecto de la vida de su nuevo profesor de Pociones que supuestamente ellos no conocían.

- He venido a por vuestras túnicas -anunció el nuevo jefe de Slytherin sin más preámbulos.

- Ah -Harry le miró fijamente, sin acabar de entender a qué se refería. Entonces vio que Draco se dirigía diligentemente a su baúl y de repente, rescatando unas escenas que habían pasado demasiado tiempo dormidas en un rincón recóndito de su mente, recordó la primera noche que había pasado en Hogwarts.

Los alumnos de primero tenían que comprar sus túnicas nuevas sin saber en qué casa terminarían, por lo que poco después de que Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville y él mismo hubieran terminado de acomodar sus cosas, McGonagall subió a su habitación, les hizo poner sus nuevas túnicas en fila y con un movimiento de varita les añadió el escudo de Gryffindor e hizo aparecer cinco corbatas de color rojo y amarillo. En los años sucesivos y a medida que iba creciendo, Harry simplemente iba a Madame Malkin y le pedía una túnica de su casa, pero siempre había contemplado con naturalidad el hecho de que los nuevos alumnos entraran por la noche vestidos de riguroso negro y amanecieran a la mañana siguiente con las nuevas túnicas forradas de los colores de su casa.

En ese momento sintió los ojos de Viktor y Draco fijos en él y se puso en pie de un salto al tiempo que le recorría un escalofrío. Revolvió su baúl con manos temblorosas mientras un impaciente Viktor Krum transformaba la ropa de Draco. Cuando en el plan inicial trazado por el profesor Lupin había surgido la cuestión de hacerse pasar por un Slytherin, al principio se había quejado un poco y luego se había divertido con la situación. En aquel momento se planteó, por primera vez, si a pesar de estar involucrado sentimentalmente con uno iba a aguantar un año entero llevando los ropajes de los odiados enemigos de su casa.

- No tengo toda la noche, Lovegood -gruñó Viktor. Draco intentaba permanecer impasible mientras fingía examinar la nueva túnica que en realidad llevaba vistiendo durante toda su vida.

- Lo siento señor.

Krum apuntó a su baúl y un rayo de un suave color verde surgió de su varita. Hechizo no hablado, evidentemente. No interesaba que cualquiera supiese hacer cómo convertir su ropa; el mismo Harry habría agradecido conocer el uso de aquel hechizo cuando Ron y él habían tenido que despojar de sus ropas a Crabbe y Goyle.

Viktor dio por finalizado su trabajo e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente.

- Nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana señor -contestó la voz de Thomas McNair. A diferencia de Harry, Draco no parecía tener ningún problema con su nueva apariencia.

Daniel Lovegood estaba demasiado ocupado examinando la corbata verde y plateada que tenía en la mano. La estrujó violentamente entre su puño cuando la puerta se cerró con un suave chasquido. Draco le miró con las cejas alzadas.

- Es como si perdiera mi identidad -murmuró al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama. Le pareció que la caída duraba más de la cuenta, y al momento recordó que Daniel Lovegood era diez centímetros más alto que él. Aquello le hizo sentir aún peor; condenado a permanecer con una apariencia inventada y unas ropas que no le representaban. El hecho de mirar a Draco y ver a un joven desconocido de cabello castaño oscuro en lugar del rubio Slytherin no contribuyó a alegrarle precisamente.

- ¿Acaso perdiste tu identidad cuando te hiciste pasar por Crabbe?

- Goyle -corrigió automáticamente Harry. Entonces levantó bruscamente la cabeza- ¿cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Aún despiertos chicos? -interrumpió jovialmente Zabini irrumpiendo en la habitación- el profesor Krum ha ordenado que nos acostemos ya.

- El profesor Krum tiene razón -coincidió Draco retrocediendo hasta su cama. Blaise se metió en la suya e hizo ademán de cerrar la cortina.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Zabini -contestaron automáticamente los dos. Blaise cerró el dosel verde y los dos volvieron a quedarse en apariencia solos.

La tentación era demasiado fuerte, pero Draco sabía que Zabini podría verlos perfectamente a través de la translúcida tela verde. Y, naturalmente, oírles.

- Buenas noches, Lovegood. Y no vuelvas a tomarme por tonto -masculló mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

Harry le miró con desgana, examinando aquel pecho de piel morena que tan poco se parecía a la de Draco. Se preguntó qué pensaría Draco al mirarle a él. Se preguntó si también se esforzaba buscando al amor de su vida en los ojos de un desconocido.

- Lo siento, McNair. Buenas noches.

X

Definitivamente convertirse en Daniel Scott Lovegood, fanático de las artes oscuras, nuevo Slytherin y primo detestado de Luna no era lo que se dice fácil. Harry lo descubrió a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó y se quedó mirando a los doseles verdes preguntándose dónde estaba y por qué no escuchaba los ronquidos de Ron ni de sus restantes compañeros de Gryffindor. Después de vestirse y colocarse la corbata verde y plata con una disimulada mueca de asco, su primer impulso había sido bajar solo al Gran Comedor para que nadie sospechara demasiado pronto sobre los recién llegados McNair y Lovegood. Blaise Zabini le había mirado como si estuviera loco.

- ¿Adónde te crees que vas, Lovegood?

- ¿Al desayunar?

- ¿Tú solo? –Blaise parecía horrorizado. Miró a McNair y en ese momento pareció recordar que sus dos compañeros de habitación eran nuevos en Hogwarts, y suspiró - ¿es que nadie te ha comentado que los Slytherins vamos siempre en grupo?

"No, pero lo he sufrido en varias ocasiones".

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó finalmente Harry mordiéndose la lengua.

Cruzó una mirada con Draco, pero éste se limitó a agachar la cabeza, como si la regañina de Zabini también fuera con él.

- Prueba a subir tú solo de las mazmorras y te encontrarás con los Hufflepuffs haciendo lo mismo y los Gryffindors bajando de su Torre.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y? –a Blaise le iba a dar un ataque- ¿qué crees que harían al encontrarse con un Slytherin caminando en solitario y con cara de despistado?

- ¿Darle los buenos días?

Zabini gruñó.

- Pisarías la enfermería de Hogwarts antes de haber entrado a tu primera clase. Vamos, nos reuniremos con los demás en la Sala Común.

- ¿No es un poco cobarde esa actitud?

Harry habló antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Al instante cerró los ojos y reprimió el impulso de llevarse una mano a su enorme y descontrolada bocaza. Zabini frunció el ceño, y a sus espaldas Draco le dirigió una muy elocuente una mirada asesina.

- Entre ser valiente y conservar todos mis miembros en su sitio, prefiero la segunda opción –contestó Blaise fríamente, girándose para comprobar que al menos McNair era lo suficientemente listo como para asentir y darle la razón. Después suavizó su expresión- ya te acostumbrarás, Lovegood, será cuestión de tiempo. Y ahora, vamos.

En la Sala Común de Slytherin se produjo un ligero alboroto cuando los de séptimo irrumpieron procedentes de las habitaciones. Un pequeño Slytherin de segundo o quizá tercero se acercó a Blaise apresuradamente, con el nudo de la corbata a medio hacer.

- ¡Zabini!

- ¿Qué quieres Ike?

- Uno de los alumnos nuevos –jadeó Ike, señalando a la puerta- el tal Komárov... se fue hace un rato y Krycek salió a buscarle. Querían subir a la Torre de Ravenclaw a saludar a Darko Krum.

- ¡¿Se han ido a la Torre de Ravenclaw?! –gritó Blaise- ¿Están locos?

Harry frunció el ceño, pero cuando miró a Draco descubrió que éste intentaba ocultar su consternación.

- He intentado detenerlos pero no me han hecho caso -Ike meneó la cabeza como si los dos rusos hubieran manifestado su más firme intención de volar sin escoba, y Harry pensó que exageraba un poco. Bastante, de hecho-. Si al menos estuvieran aquí Crabbe y Goyle...

- Si Malfoy no nos hubiera abandonado… -continuó una chica con aspecto malhumorado y medalla de prefecto pendida de la solapa de la túnica.

- Malfoy no es el único capaz de defender el orgullo de Slytherin –intervino una voz proveniente del dormitorio de las chicas. Pansy bajaba las escaleras con la barbilla alzada y la varita en una mano-. ¿Cuándo dices que se han ido?

- Hará unos... diez minutos -farfulló Ike, algo consternado al verse interrogado por la prefecta de séptimo curso.

Pansy cruzó una mirada con la otra prefecta.

- Creo que hoy nos perdemos el desayuno...

- ¿Os acompañamos? -se prestó inmediatamente Blaise Zabini, y de repente Harry se dio cuenta de que ahora hablaba por ellos tres.

- ¿Qué? –murmuró Harry en un susurro, pero Draco, olvidándose de todo, sacó su varita y le empujó sin disimulo alguno.

- A lo mejor necesitáis ayuda -aventuró, recibiendo una mirada agradecida de Blaise.

Pansy frunció el ceño y los evaluó. El alto y aristocrático Zabini y los dos desconocidos nuevos Slytherins, el alto y algo reticente Lovegood y el no precisamente alto pero fornido McNair que en aquellos momentos parecía un perro de presa a punto de ser azuzado. Miró a la otra prefecta y ambas asintieron.

- Vamos.

Harry seguía confuso, pero escuchó los gritos incluso antes de llegar a la intersección que comunicaba con el pasillo de la bodega, donde se encontraba la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Al principio fue sólo un murmullo, pero en cuando Pansy y Blaise apretaron el paso el alboroto creció y creció hasta que se dieron de bruces con él.

- ¿Vuestro primer día y ya buscando pelea?

- Allie –gruñó Pansy en voz baja. De repente, y arrastrado por sus cuatro beligerantes compañeros, Harry se vio introducido en una marea roja, amarilla y azul.

Justo en el centro, Krycek y Komárov, los dos nuevos alumnos venidos de Durmstrang, se mantenían serenos, espalda contra espalda, la varita preparada. Tras ellos había un grupo de Ravenclaws, uno de ellos con un corte superficial en la mejilla. Les rodeaban numerosos Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs que en ese momento salían de su mazmorra.

- ¿Tu primer día y ya intimidando a los nuevos? –contestó Pansy.

En la multitud se hizo un silencio, y automáticamente los alumnos se apartaron para dejar pasar a los cuatro Slytherins de séptimo. Junto Krycek y Komárov había un grupo de Gryffindors, encabezados por una chica alta y atlética.

- ¡Parkinson¡Qué alegría saber que no te fugaste con tu novio el mortífago!

Pansy esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

- Si tú supieras, Allie…

Harry se mordió los labios para no sonreír, y es que "su novio el mortífago" estaba a pocos pasos, y además no era su novio, sino el del otro Slytherin que, por cierto, era más Gryffindor que la propia Allie. Claro que Pansy no sabía nada de aquello, y el hecho de que nombraran a Draco no hizo más que enfurecerla. A sus espaldas Blaise alzó la varita, y Daniel y Thomas juzgaron prudente imitarle.

- Lárgate –ordenó Allie.

- Ni siquiera los Weasley habrían aprobado esto –dijo Pansy sin amedrentarse. Al verse cada vez más rodeado, Harry se preguntó en qué momento los Slytherins se habían convertido en unos temerarios- es demasiado ruin, incluso tratándose de vosotros.

- Si quieres podemos preguntarle a Ron Weasley. Desde que murieron sus hermanos, está de peor humor que de costumbre.

- ¿Y a Hermione Granger? –intervino Harry sin poder evitarlo, cada vez más seguro de que acabaría en la enfermería apalizado por sus propios compañeros de casa- ¿y qué creéis que pensaría Harry Potter?

Para su estupefacción, hubo un coro general de carcajadas. Se sintió aún más estupefacto al ver que McNair meneaba la cabeza y evitaba mirarle, como siempre hacía Draco cuando creía que Harry había dicho algo estúpido. Es decir, muy a menudo.

- ¿Lovegood, cierto? –preguntó Allie con cierto retintín- Ahora entiendo por qué no fuiste a Ravenclaw y acabaste en ese nido de serpientes. Para tu información, Harry Potter, actualmente en paradero desconocido, estuvo aquí seis años, y nunca se preocupó de las emboscadas que tendíamos o dejábamos de tender.

El aludido estuvo apunto de replicar que eso no era cierto, pero se detuvo. Bueno, sí, sabía que Fred y George de vez en cuando… y el asunto de Montague con el armario evanescente… pero aún así...

- Son sólo unos niños y acaban de llegar, no tienen nada que ver con nuestra rivalidad –intervino tranquilamente Zabini señalando a los dos rusos-. Dejadles en paz.

- ¿Y si no lo hacemos?

- Entonces creo que tenemos un problema. Y Gryffindor unos cuantos puntos menos -Pansy señaló su medalla de prefecta.

- ¡Alto ahí¿qué creéis que estáis haciendo?

Harry levantó la cabeza aliviado, esperando encontrarse a alguno de los profesores, pero para su consternación vio que se acercaba otra Gryffindor.

- Nos atacaron –dijo Allie bajamdo la varita.

- ¿Os atacaron? – la prefecta de Gryffindor paseó la mirada por el estrecho pasillo y se encontró a seis Slytherins y al menos el doble de alumnos de las otras casas.

- Me atacaron a mí –dijo el alumno de Ravenclaw que sangraba.

- ¿Te atacaron?

- Él intentó sujetarme –se defendió Krycek.

- ¡Mentira!

- Baller, si no fueras tú a lo mejor me creería esa estúpida historia de que dos alumnos nuevos de tercero o cuarto de Slytherin se tiraron sin venir a cuento contra el golpeador de Ravenclaw, pero es que además eres tú, el mayor mentiroso de la escuela –dijo fríamente la prefecta, y muchos rieron entre dientes-. No quiero descontarle puntos a mi propia casa, así que fuera.

- Pero…. –protestó Allie.

- F-U-E-R-A.

En un santiamén todos se marcharon en dirección al Gran Comedor, excepto la recién llegada y los Slytherins, que se quedaron unos instantes en silencio. Harry se sentía mareado, confuso por un baile de rostros nuevos y nombres que no había escuchado en su vida.

- Justo a tiempo, Wood -dijo Pansy en lo que al parecer era su sutil forma de dar las gracias.

La chica bufó y en ese momento Harry recordó que una de las primas menores del famoso Oliver Wood también estaba en su casa. De hecho, recordaba vagamente haberla visto en alguna prueba del equipo de quidditch.

- Christine Allie al parecer ha conseguido la ansiada unión de las casas –contraatacó esbozando una sonrisilla- la unión de las casas contra Slytherin.

Krycek y Komárov se miraron, intentando no exteriorizar el miedo que habían pasado. En ese momento llegó Darko Krum, acompañado de Mary Black, los dos con expresión aturdida. Harry adivinó que lo habían presenciado todo y no se habían atrevido a intervenir.

- No creo que sea para tomárselo a broma -dijo la desconocida prefecta de Slytherin.

- Entonces tened cuidado de por dónde vais. Ya sabéis... desde que la mitad de los alumnos de Slytherin se unieron a Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado, no despertáis simpatías precisamente.

- Nunca hemos despertado simpatías -gruñó Blaise.

La prefecta de Gryffindor le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Eso es cierto -y sin más, guardó la varita y se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

- ¿Quién era esa? -preguntó en voz baja Draco.

- Lys Wood, prefecta de sexto curso -informó la prefecta de Slytherin- sustituye a una alumna que murió este verano en uno de los ataques de los mortífagos. Hemos tenido suerte; es mucho más justa que su antecesora.

- ¿Y la otra chica?

- Christine Allie, de la misma clase. Ya tuve problemas con ella ayer en el expreso. Por lo visto perdió a varios familiares cuando se derrumbó aquel puente... -movió la cabeza con consternación-. Siempre me llevé muy bien con ella, pero ahora parece que va camino de convertirse en una digna sucesora de los gemelos Weasley.

- Eso no es verdad -murmuró Harry, pero por suerte recibió a tiempo un pisotón de Thomas McNair- ¡AU!

- Oh, perdón. Soy un patoso -dijo Thomas entre dientes-. Vamos, Lovegood, ya nos hemos perdido el desayuno así que mejor esperar sentados en las escaleras hasta que se te pase el dolor del pie.

Antes de que Harry pudiera protestar se lo llevó de allí.

- ¡Tienes que tener cuidado con lo que dices! -siseó entre dientes, mientras miraba alrededor.

- Pero... pero es imposible que... -Draco alzó una ceja- ¿quién era esa chica?

- Anyh Shalazar, prefecta de sexto curso. Nos conocemos bastante bien... -se detuvo unos momentos, y luego rió por lo bajo- mejor dicho, Draco Malfoy y ella se conocen bastante bien. Su familia es extranjera y no se lleva demasiado bien con los mortífagos. Supongo que por eso sigue aquí.

- ¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho¿y lo que ha dicho Zabini¿y...?

- ¿Por qué te crees que iba siempre escoltado por Crabbe y Goyle? -Draco le miró sinceramente sorprendido- ¿por su amena compañía?

- No entiendo nada...

- ¿Qué hay que entender? Reconozco que en la mayoría de las ocasiones la situación era inversa -los ojos marrones de Thomas McNair brillaron con la arrogancia de Draco Malfoy-. De hecho reconozco que soñaba con tenerte a mi merced en alguna emboscada semejante, pero tus amiguitos del equipo de quidditch siempre me fastidiaban los planes. Además, a mí siempre me ha gustado actuar en solitario.

- ¿Pretendes decirme que esto ha pasado siempre?

- ¿En qué colegio has estudiado durante los pasados seis años, Harry?

- Hasta donde mi memoria llega, en uno donde sólo tenía que preocuparme de que un tal Draco Malfoy me pillara por los pasillos cuando se acercaba un partido importante de quidditch.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar y en ese momento la manaza de Thomas McNair se posó en su pecho y le empujó contra la pared. Se dio cuenta de que Draco le había conducido a un pasillo solitario, de los muchos que abundaban en Hogwarts a la hora del desayuno.

- Nos odiamos y nos tendemos emboscadas mútuamente. Vale, es duro, pero así es Hogwarts, así ha sido siempre y así será. Supéralo, Harry. Y ahora, pasando a temas más interesantes...

Se quedó sorprendido cuando Harry le empujó suavemente, obligándole a retroceder.

- Tú no -protestó en un susurro-. Draco Malfoy.

Los ojos marrones de Thomas McNair le miraron un momento antes de que en ellos se dibujara la comprensión. Y entonces, en un intervalo de un par de segundos, volvieron a ser grises bajo un corto flequillo rubio, y su dueño esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Contento?

Como única respuesta Harry abandonó el disfraz de Daniel Lovegood. Draco soltó una carcajada cuando la túnica de Slytherin del segundo cayó sobre los hombros del primero. Le quedaba pequeña y arrastraba el borde por los suelos, pero Harry parecía satisfecho.

- Estás rarísimo con esa corbata -observó Draco. Se quedó mirándole durante unos segundos antes de añadir-: hace juego con tus ojos.

Harry sonrió. Era la clase de detalle sin importancia en el que sólo Draco Malfoy se fijaría. Que sólo Draco Malfoy mencionaría tan solemnemente en una situación semejante, teniendo en cuenta que al recuperar su apariencia original ambos se estaban arriesgando a morir si algún alumno despistado aparecía por el pasillo y los reconocía.

- Te he echado de menos -confesó mientras le besaba. Draco se quedó completamente inmóvil, recordando que aquella misma mañana se había sentido terriblemente frustrado al volver a despertarse solo después de tanto tiempo durmiendo con él, de no poder ni siquiera hablarle con normalidad ante Zabini después de la intimidad de la que habían disfrutado en la Mansión Malfoy. Recordó las miradas de extrañeza que le habían dirigido los ojos azules de Daniel Lovegood durante lo que llevaban de mañana, y supo que cuando decía que le había echado de menos se refería a que había echado de menos al rubio de ojos fríos e irónicos que había llegado medio muerto y completamente enamorado a la madriguera de los Weasley. Y que en el fondo él también echaba de menos a su Harry, y que era una suerte que Daniel Lovegood también llevara gafas. Dejó de recordar cuando escuchó a los primeros alumnos abandonando el Gran Comedor en el piso de abajo, y supo que aquello había sido una locura, que ninguno de los dos aguantaría y que daría lo que fuera por volver a despertarse ambos en su habitación de la casa de sus padres, sin pensar en guardar las apariencias o en que hubiera un grupo de chalados intentando tenderles una emboscada.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, Harry volvía a ser Lovegood y él volvía a ser McNair, y cuando Daniel inició el descenso por la escalera él le siguió sin decir una palabra, mirando melancólicamente los bajos de su túnica y deseando que arrastrasen por el suelo.

Harry y Draco tenían curiosidad por saber cómo se desenvolvería Krum como profesor, y realmente no les defraudó.

- Sé que tenéis por ahí una asignatura llamada Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras -sonrió- así que nosotros estudiaremos, simple y llanamente, Artes Oscuras.

Hermione Granger levantó la mano más rápido que nadie.

- Profesor Krum...

- ¿Señorita Granger? -diez puntos para Krum, su tono era tan informal como si no la conociera de nada. Como si nunca se hubiera liado con ella en cierto baila de Navidad.

- ¿No se supone que es ilegal?

Krum se encogió de hombros.

- Lo que el Señor Tenebroso hace también es ilegal.

Un murmullo de risas nerviosas secundó sus palabras.

Krum empezó una larga charla acerca de las Artes Oscuras, su pasado, su presente y su futuro, palabras que en mayor parte Harry ya conocía. Sentado en el banco junto a Thomas McNair, se entretenía mirando fugazmente hacia el ala del aula donde estaban los alumnos de Gryffindor, y más específicamente hacia la mesa que compartían Ron y Hermione, cuyas rodillas se tocaban distraídamente por debajo de la mesa.

Era difícil ser un Slytherin.

Pero era aún más difícil ser un Slytherin cuando se tenía alma de Gryffindor y cuando no paraba de escuchar su nombre siendo mencionado por la mitad de los alumnos del colegio.

- ¿McNair?

Harry casi dio un bote en el asiento al escuchar el nombre falso de Draco. Krum los miraba a ambos, pero "Thomas McNair" parecía tranquilo.

- ¿Señor?

- Vienes de Durmstrang¿cierto?

- Sí señor.

- Levántate si eres tan amable. A ver, cualquiera de vosotros... Dean Thomas, por ejemplo.

Dean se levantó con expresión recelosa.

Krum ejecutó un sobrio movimiento de varita y la mesa del profesor se apartó a un lado, dejando un amplio espacio en la cabecera de la clase.

- Luchad. Luchad... y comprenderéis lo mucho que os queda por aprender.

A pesar de todo, Harry no pudo menos que sonreír al comprender que Krum había interiorizado y hecho suyas todas las tácticas que en su día él había empleado como jefe y entrenador de la Orden del Fénix.

X

Shalazar apareció en el cambio de clase con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Harry estuvo a punto de preguntarle si tenía alguna hermana gemela, porque, de algún modo u otro, aquella chica siempre se las apañaba para estar en todos lados.

- ¡Bien hecho, McNair!

Draco movió la cabeza en un ademán de falsa modestia muy Slytherin. Shalazar le tendió la mano.

- Creo que no nos hemos presentado antes. Soy Anyh Shalazar, prefecta de sexto curso.

- ¿Shalazar? -inquirió Harry, fingiendo que era la primera vez que escuchaba el apellido.

- Se cuenta que uno de mis antepasados era tan fanático de Salazar Slytherin que adoptó su nombre como apellido familiar -Anyh puso los ojos en blanco- pero como éramos extranjeros le añadió la hache para adaptarla a la grafía de nuestro país. Vosotros sois Lovegood y McNair, de Durmstrang.

Ambos asintieron.

- Tenéis que tener cuidado -Anyh les acompañó mientras se dirigían a la clase de Lupin- ya habéis visto cómo están los gatitos. Muy crecidos.

- En exceso -añadió suavemente Draco, ganándose una disimulada mirada de odio de Harry.

- La culpa la tienen los prefectos de séptimo -confesó Anyh entre dientes- Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, no sé qué les ha pasado en el verano pero ahora pasan olímpicamente de intervenir cuando se produce un ataque contra un Slytherin.

- Me comentaron que Hermione Granger era una persona bastante justa -intervino Draco antes de que Harry pudiera meter la pata.

Anyh asintió.

- Efectivamente, lo _era_. Suerte que tenemos a Lys Wood. Al menos ella consigue dominar un poco a los camorristas. Aunque Pansy opine lo contrario, muchos Slytherins se sienten desprotegidos al no estar Draco Malfoy para dirigirnos. ¿Sabéis? él era un auténtico líder... -Anyh dejó vagar la mirada- y condenadamente guapo además, pero supongo que ese dato no os interesa.

- No demasiado -Daniel intervino al ver que, por primera vez desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts, el gran Draco Malfoy parecía turbado. De hecho Harry podría jurar que se había sonrojado bajo la piel morena de Thomas McNair. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír.

- En cualquier caso, tened cuidado -Anyh parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada, y Harry no la culpaba, porque la chica hablaba mientras saludaba a la mitad de los alumnos con los que se cruzaba. Irónicamente pensó que, si la tal Christine Allie era la sucesora de Fred y George, la prefecta de Slytherin aspiraba a ocupar el cargo de relaciones públicas del colegio que en su día había detentado Lee Jordan-. Los ánimos están un poco caldeados. Y hasta que el profesor Krum no nombre a un prefecto para Slytherin, creo que soy la principal responsable de toda la casa después de Pansy Parkinson.

- Eso es mucha responsabilidad -dijo Draco.

- ¡Dímelo a mí! Bueno, llego tarde a clase con McGonagall y ésa sí que no pasa una¡nos vemos luego!

- ¡Hasta luego!

Harry y Draco se miraron hasta que la oleada de alumnos les arrastró al interior del aula de Lupin.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Muy simpática para ser Slytherin.

- Supondría que dirías eso...

Remus Lupin no dio muestras de reconocerlos. Rejuvenecido como estaba, llegó al aula y empezó a repartir los libros a velocidad de la luz, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para intercambiar unas palabras con algún alumno conocido. Sonrió a Hermione y a Neville, palmeó la espalda de Ronald Weasley, pero ni siquiera miró a Lovegood y a McNair, limitandose a depositar sus libros en el pupitre con un golpe seco. Harry y Draco se miraron; al parecer no pensaba perdonar que la mitad de los alumnos de la casa de Salazar sirvieran ahora en las filas de Voldemort. A sus espaldas, Blaise Zabini masculló algo por lo bajo y los Slytherins rieron. Lupin se giró un poco, y el murmullo se cortó el seco.

Harry no podía creer que estuviera allí, en Hogwarts, vestido de Slytherin, y sin poder olvidar, a cada segundo que pasaba, cuántas personas habían muerto para que él corriera a esconderse como un gallina. O, como habría puntualizado con ese sentido del humor tan suyo el joven que estaba sentado junto a él, como una comadreja.

Lupin les enseñó unos cuantos contrahechizos y los puso a practicar. Tal y como estaba previsto, Draco se las apañó para acabar lanzándole una maldición a Ron. Cuando éste le respondió, fue Harry quien terminó enzarzándose con su mejor amigo, siendo consciente de que Ron no sabía quién era y que, por primera vez, podía hacerle daño realmente. Remus Lupin intervino justo a tiempo para separarlos, y con voz dura dio por finalizada la clase y ordenó a Thomas McNair y Daniel Lovegood que se quedaran en donde estaban. Una actitud pro-Gryffindor muy impropia de Lupin, pero achacable al resentimiento que reinaba en las filas de los leones.

Cuando el último alumno hubo salido -los de Gryffindor riendo sin disimulo y los de Slytherin rezongando por lo bajo- el licántropo se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera firmemente cerrada y se giró hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.

- No sabéis lo que os he echado de menos -manifestó al tiempo que los abrazaba, dejando a ambos atónitos. ¿Desde cuándo Lupin era tan expresivo?

- Espero que mantuvieras el secreto -advirtió Draco, fingiéndose ofendido.

- Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba, a no ser que ordenéis lo contrario.

Harry miró a su profesor con cariño, y Draco suspiró. Le habría gustado que nadie salvo ellos dos supiera su secreto, peo a fin de cuentas había sido Remus Lupin quien había ideado la disparatada idea de esconder a Harry y a Draco en Hogwarts, bajo la apariencia de dos Slytherins recién llegados de Durmstrang. Milagrosamente habían podido acogerse a esa excusa, no levantar las sospechas de McGonagall, y...

- ¿Alguien sospecha?

- Nadie -aseguró Lupin con firmeza.

- ¿Y Krum?

- Krum no ve más allá de las curvas de Pansy -añadió complacido Draco.

- Exacto. Y en nuestra situación es una ventaja, ya sabéis -Lupin se aclaró la garganta y después borró la sonrisa de su cara- ¿qué pensáis hacer ahora?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Lupin se encogió de hombros.

- Afuera se siguen sucediendo las muertes. La Orden del Fénix está descabezada. _Fawkes_ no ha vuelto a aparecer... -Harry suspiró involuntariamente- hay quien ha sugerido que se transfiera la jefatura, a Hermione, a Minerva o a mí mismo, pero sabéis que eso es imposible. La sociedad mágica clama por la vuelta de Harry Potter.

- Harry Potter no puede volver -replicó el aludido en tono sereno.

Lupin le miró con simpatía.

- Lo sé. Pero... Harry... -miró a Draco- quizá haya una forma. Una forma de vencer a Voldemort sin heriros más de lo que ya lo estáis.

Draco apartó la mirada. Ojalá, pensaba él, pero desde pequeño le habían enseñado a ser muy realista.

- Yo soy el arma de Voldemort. Lo lleva planeando mucho tiempo, es algo que no se puede cambiar.

- Quizá haya un conjuro... insistió Lupin.

- No hay conjuro, hechizo, maldición o pócima secreta que Hermione no haya repasado en busca de una solución a este problema, Remus -dijo Harry con firmeza. La voz le temblaba un poco, y tosió para aclarársela-. No hay otra solución. Y es una solución en la que yo no pienso tomar parte. Ni él tampoco.

- El muy idiota ha hecho un Juramento Inquebrantable -informó Draco con resentimiento- si yo me quito la vida, él morirá.

Lupin se enderezó bruscamente.

- ¿Perdón?

- No voy a matarle, Remus -dijo Harry con firmeza- ni voy a dejar que se mate. Si él muere, yo le seguiré.

Remus Lupin se quedó quieto, encogido, mirando al hijo de su mejor amigo como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Le resultaba impensable que Harry hubiera cometido semejante tontería cuando estaba claro el cariz que iba a tomar la situación.

- En tal caso estás condenando al mundo, Harry.

- Lo sé.

Silencio. Incómodo y lacerante silencio. Dos miradas sosteniéndose la una a la otra, y unos ojos azules, casi grises, fijos en el suelo, brillantes de culpabilidad.

- Que así sea, Harry -Lupin se levantó de forma intempestiva y se dirigió a la puerta- que así sea.

X

Estaban en la cima de la Torre de Astronomía. No importaba cómo habían llegado allí ni las clases que se habían saltado. O al menos eso pensaba Harry; estaba allí, con su novio, y eso era lo que importaba. ¿A quién le importaba lo que pensase Lupin¿a quién le importaba el mundo?

- El mundo nunca se preocupó por mí... -masculló entre dientes, como un borracho- tú sí.

- Harry... -intentó contestar Draco, pero fue callado con otro beso húmedo.

El rubio se vio llevado al extremo de la Torre, hasta que su espalda chocó contra el muro. Si Harry se dio cuenta, no lo exteriorizó. Si Draco sintió miedo, no lo demostró.

Sólo querían estar a solas, el uno con el otro, disfrutando de un pequeño retazo de felicidad, y casi lo consiguieron hasta que Harry se echó a llorar.

Draco abrió la boca para preguntar, pero en ese momento se vio catapultado a la parte superior del muro. Harry le tenía sujeto, su varita clavada en los omóplatos. Draco miró hacia abajo y comprendió lo que había sentido Dumbledore en sus últimos segundos de vida.

- Hazlo Harry. Hazlo ahora -pidió-. No te lo pienses. Simplemente hazlo.

Draco se mantuvo inmóvil. Si se tiraba él mismo Harry moriría tras él por efecto del Juramento Inquebrantable. Su espalda empezó a humedecerse, y se dio cuenta de que era Harry el que lloraba contra ella, todavía apuntándole con una varita cada vez más temblorosa.

- Sólo tienes que empujarme, Harry.

- No puedo.

- Sólo un empujón. Estaré muerto antes de tocar el suelo. No me enteraré.

- No...

- Harry...

En ese momento, la puerta de la Torre se abrió de golpe y, como en una pesadilla que repitiera una y otra vez los acontecimientos de la noche que había muerto Dumbledore, Viktor Krum apareció ante ellos con la varita levantada.

- No se ve pelear a los dos mejores magos del mundo sin reconocerles...

- ¡Viktor...!

- ¡Expelliarmus!

- ¡NO!

Harry gritó pero no sirvió de nada. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Draco Malfoy sólo era una mancha borrosa que caía desde la Torre, cada vez más rápido, hasta que chocó contra el suelo como una muñeca desmadejada, quedando en la misma posición exacta en la que había estado el cadáver de Dumbledore...

Se despertó bañado en sudor, siendo muy consciente de que cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera gritado en la realidad, de que hubiera pronunciado algún nombre impropio y que Blaise Zabini estuviera ahora mismo en su cama, sentado con la mirada perdida y haciendo conjeturas.

A regañadientes sacó la varita de debajo de la almohada y corrió sigilosamente el dosel de la cama, aguzando el oído.

Al cabo de unos segundos, comprobó que captaba simplemente la respiración pesada de Zabini y la más sosegada y reconocida de Draco. En la oscuridad esperó unos segundos sin apenas respirar, y en absoluto silencio se levantó de su cama.

Por una rendija de la cortina espió a Zabini, dispuesto a hacerle un borrado de memoria a la menor señal de que hubiera escuchado algo que le hiciera recelar de la verdadera identidad de su nuevo compañero de habitación. Pero Blaise tenía los ojos completamente cerrados y dormía profundamente.

Sin poderse contener se dirigió a la otra cama, la ocupada por Draco, y simplemente introdujo la cabeza. Draco Malfoy también estaba profundamente dormido, y sólo al ver que tenía su apariencia original se dio cuenta Harry de que ya no era Daniel Lovegood, sino él mismo. Se lo quedó mirando durante lo que parecieron horas, mientras su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad. Pensó en la posibilidad de borrarle a él la memoria. Supo que no funcionaría.

Algo helado le encogió el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente, para que él venciera a Voldemort, Draco tendría que morir.

En silencio se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su propia cama, reencontrándose allí con la oscuridad que en realidad nunca dejó de acompañarle.


	22. Slytherin

**Capítulo 21: Slytherin**

- Lovegood.  
Harry levantó la cabeza. Había aprendido a reaccionar instantáneamente cuando escuchaba su nuevo nombre, con la inestimable ayuda de Draco, que no dudaba en propinarle un puntapié por debajo de la mesa cuando tardaba demasiado en responder. En esta ocasión, llegó justo a tiempo para atrapar en el aire el objeto que Viktor Krum le lanzaba.  
El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando descubrió que se trataba de una medalla de prefecto con los colores de Slytherin.  
- ¿Qué significa...?  
- Que eres el nuevo prefecto de Slytherin -le cortó Krum, que le miraba con extrañeza- ¿has jugado alguna vez al quidditch? -preguntó bruscamente.  
- Sí, claro. ¿Por qué yo?  
- Porque le caes bien a la directora¿y yo qué sé¿en qué puesto?  
- Buscador. Pero...  
- Lo suponía -Viktor se rascó pensativamente la barbilla y Harry suspiró, rindiéndose al hecho de que acababa de despertar el interés de todo un jugador profesional. Esperó pacientemente, sujetando la insignia como si le quemara, e intentando no mirar a nadie. Sobre todo al chico moreno que se sentaba frente a él-. ¿Parkinson?  
- ¿Profesor?  
- Enséñale al señor Lovegood sus nuevas obligaciones como prefecto. Y otra cosa... -Viktor seguía sin apartar la mirada de Harry, y éste comenzaba a sentirse incómodo- esta tarde se celebrarán las pruebas del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. En vista de que vuestro capitán está en paradero desconocido, las dirigiré yo mismo. Más te vale estar allí, Lovegood.  
Harry asintió con aire cansino. Acabar siendo el buscador de Slytherin le hacía tanta ilusión como ser el prefecto de Slytherin. Miró de reojo a McGonagall, quien charlaba en la mesa de los profesores con Sprout. Había sido ella quien le había elegido. ¿Por qué? Se suponía que, de entre todos los nuevos alumnos, él era la oveja descarriada, el más propenso a utilizar mal sus poderes.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien, Lovegood?  
Harry levantó la mirada por encima de las gafas cuadradas de Daniel, y vio que Pansy Parkinson se dirigía a él. Intentó no advertir la mirada codiciosa de Blaise Zabini y Robert Avery, y prefirió no averiguar qué expresión habría en los ojos de Thomas McNair. Asintió con la cabeza.  
- Es sólo que no lo esperaba.  
- No te preocupes, ser prefecto no es tan duro como parece -dijo Pansy, quitándole importancia al asunto.  
- ¿Es verdad que jugabas al quidditch? -preguntó Avery.  
Harry asintió.  
- No sabía que en Durmstrang jugaran al quidditch.  
- ¿Ah, no¿Y dónde crees que se formó Viktor Krum? -intervino Thomas McNair.  
Avery soltó un gruñido apagado. Conocía a los McNair, conocía a sus hijos, y no le gustaba nada aquel recién llegado de quien se comentaba que era tan cobarde que había huido al Este para no tener que ser entrenado en las filas del Señor Tenebroso.  
- No sé cómo serán las cosas allí -respondió, ganándose una mirada de odio de Pansy- pero aquí el nivel está bastante alto.  
- Claro, Bob. Por eso tú nunca has entrado en el equipo -replicó Pansy con una sonrisa angelical que hizo estallar en carcajadas a la mitad de la mesa.  
Harry rió con ganas ante el rostro enfurecido de Avery, hasta que cruzó una sonrisa cómplice con Draco y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que se sentía agusto estando entre los Slytherins. Consternado, enmudeció de repente, y Draco se inclinó en el banco.  
- ¿No te la pones? -preguntó, señalando la medalla.  
Harry frunció el ceño. No era su medalla de prefecto, era la medalla de Draco, y ambos lo sabían. Miró alrededor y comprobó que todos estaban demasiado ocupados presenciando el intercambio de palabras entre Pansy y Avery como para prestarles atención.  
- ¿De verdad no te importa?  
- ¿A mí? -la sonrisa de Draco era tan angelical como segundos antes lo había sido la de Pansy- ¿Es que no imaginas la cantidad de bromas que voy a hacer de esto cuando todo haya terminado?  
Harry suspiró. Pues claro que sí. Casi podía escuchar la voz de Draco Malfoy arrastrando las palabras más que nunca: _"y aquí está Harry, Gryffindor destacado y antiguo prefecto de Slytherin"_. Sin duda el rubio se iba a divertir mucho.  
- Vamos, Lovegood.  
Ambos levantaron la cabeza y vieron que Pansy ya estaba en pie, esperando a que Daniel Lovegood la siguiera. Avery, malhumorado, clavaba los ojos en la mesa, por lo que era evidente cómo había acabado la trifulca. Harry se puso en pie torpemente, colocándose la medalla de prefecto en el pecho.  
- A la izquierda, Lovegood, a la izquierda -con un gracioso bufido Pansy le quitó la insignia y procedió a colocársela bien. A sus espaldas, Draco imitó en silencio la forma de corregir de Pansy y Harry creyó morirse-. Ya está, vámonos.  
- Adiós chicos -le hizo un movimiento de cabeza a quien se suponía que había sido su compañero en el Instituto Durmstrang- McNair.  
- Hasta luego Lovegood -Draco no se molestó en disimular una sonrisa irónica, y, con una última mirada asesina, Harry abandonó el Gran Comedor.

- No debes de hacer caso a Avery. Está amargado porque su padre no le deja luchar por Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado.  
- ¿Es un mortífago?  
- Sí. Y por lo que me han contado, tú también.  
Harry dio un respingo, sobresaltado por la brusca acusación. Cuando se giró hacia ella, Pansy le apuntaba tranquilamente con la varita.  
- ¿Que te crees que estás haciendo? -intentó gritar, pero la varita de Pansy le oprimió la garganta y sólo pudo emitir un murmullo ahogado. La Slytherin le había llevado cerca de la Sala de Prefectos, un lugar desierto a aquellas horas.  
- Súbete la manga, Daniel.  
- ¿Por...?  
No le dio tiempo a seguir protestando. Pansy masculló un hechizo y la manga de su túnica se elevó por encima del codo, dejando a la vista un antebrazo impoluto de piel pálida muy parecida a la de Luna. Pansy lo examinó durante unos segundos y después asintió y guardó la varita.  
- Tienes agallas, Parkinson -reconoció Harry cuando su cerebro fue capaz de procesar lo ocurrido.  
- Le odio. Al Señor Tenebroso -aclaró ante la expresión de perplejidad de Daniel- él arruinó mi vida cuando era muy pequeña. Mi vida y la de muchos amigos... algunos de ellos muy queridos -Pansy entrecerró los ojos y Harry tuvo la terrible sospecha de que hablaba de Draco y de él mismo-. Por orden del Profesor Krum, hablé con Luna ayer, y lo que me dijo de ti no sonaba muy alentador.  
Harry estuvo a punto de asentir. Desde luego, el verdadero Daniel había sido un perfecto imbécil de los pies a la cabeza hasta el preciso momento en el que había muerto, a mediados del verano, en un suceso todavía no del todo esclarecido. Aunque Harry opinaba que Lovegood, junto a otros compañeros, había sido el artífice de la emboscada a varios alumnos de Durmstrang no precisamente conocidos por su afecto a Voldemort. Una emboscada que se había saldado con la muerte del propio Daniel Lovegood y de varios condiscípulos, incluido un tal Thomas McNair. Claro que, gracias a Lupin y a la confianza que Minerva había depositado en él, nada de ello había trascendido a Hogwarts.  
Harry cerró los ojos, fingiéndose culpable, como le había sugerido Draco que hiciera. El Slytherin era un maestro del teatro, y el Gryffindor decidió hacerle caso.  
- Lo sé, lo sé... Luna... -suspiró exageradamente- me porté mal con ella¿vale? Sólo eramos unos críos, y yo... mis padres murieron en la primera guerra, cuando Dumbledore no pudo protegerles de los mortífagos, y supongo que siempre le culpé por ello. Y quise ser un mortífago, sí, pero ahora ya no. He cambiado.  
- ¿En serio?  
- Pregúntale a McNair. Es mi mejor amigo, y no precisamente muy querido por los mortífagos¿sabes? Aunque supongo que sabrás más acerca de él que yo.  
- Eso tenlo por seguro -replicó Pansy hinchando el pecho, y Harry contuvo una sonrisa.  
- Entonces¿sólo me han nombrado prefecto para que tú me tengas cerca y puedas vigilarme? -preguntó en un breve ataque de inspiración.  
Pansy sonrió. Su desconfianza de había desvanecido casi por completo.  
- Por eso y porque supongo que eres el único cuyos apellidos no están vinculados a los mortífagos.  
- Tom odia a los mortífagos.  
- ¿Tom?  
- McNair. Por razones evidentes, no le gusta que le llamen por su apellido.  
- Intentaré recordarlo. ¿Vamos a la Sala de Prefectos?  
Harry alzó las cejas.  
- Pensaba que sólo me habías traido aquí para interrogarme sobre mi pasado.  
- Entre otras cosas. La directora nos ha convocado a todos, quiere mantener unas palabras con nosotros y adivino sobre qué será -tomó a Daniel del brazo y éste se relajó: sin duda volvía a ser la Pansy que él conocía- ¿qué tal Blaise?  
- ¿Zabini?  
- Sí, ése mismo. ¿Es un buen compañero?  
- Supongo. ¿Por?  
Pansy se encogió de hombros.  
- Zabini es Don Perfecto¿no lo sabías? ...pues claro que no lo sabías, llegaste ayer... -masculló para sí misma, para después proseguir con su habitual tono de cotorra-. No había día que no se peleara con Greg Goyle y Vicent Crabbe. Él era demasiado listo y puntilloso y ellos demasiado brutos... A veces volvía loco al mismísimo Draco, que ya es decir, porque Draco...  
- ¿Draco Malfoy? -Harry sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.  
- ¿Qué sabes de Draco Malfoy? -la mano de Pansy se cerró con algo de fuerza sobre su brazo. Volvía a estar a la defensiva.  
- Nada -Daniel Lovegood se encogió de hombros- sé que los Malfoy eran una de las familias al servicio del Señor Tenebroso. Y en cuanto a Draco en particular, no he tenido el placer de conocerle, pero por lo que parece algunos le echan de menos. Y todos hablan de él.  
- Draco era mi mejor amigo.  
- ¿Era?  
- Tuvimos diferencias irreconciliables -musitó Pansy con la mirada perdida- se enamoró de quien no debía.  
- ¿De Potter? -Pansy le fulminó con la mirada, y Daniel levantó las manos en actitud inocente-. Lo dijo Avery la primera noche¿recuerdas?  
- Avery es un bocazas -gruñó Pansy, pero la explicación de Harry la había aplacado. Se sentó en una de las sillas de prefectos y él la imitó-. Todos le tenían envidia¿sabes? Le admiraban y le tenían envidia a partes iguales. Nott, Avery, Zabini... Crabbe y Goyle era demasiado idiotas para tenerle envidia a alguien, por supuesto. Ellos simplemente le adoraban.  
- Y por lo que se ve, tú también.  
Pansy le miró.  
- Era nuestro líder. Estaba en todos lados. Tanto si se trataba de ir a molestar a los Gryffindors como de hacer unas pancartas para el equipo de quidditch, Draco era el primer voluntario y el último en abandonar el trabajo. Protegía a los de primer año... ¡incluso le consultaban las dudas de los deberes! -Harry parpadeó sin poderlo evitar. Vale, su concepto de Draco había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses, pero de ahí a imaginarlo ayudando a los más jóvenes con sus tareas...-. Si alguien molestaba a un Slytherin, podías estar seguro de que Draco pensaba hacer algo al respecto. Si había que molestar a Potter... -sonrió socarronamente- entonces estaba allí antes que nadie.  
Harry clavó la mirada en la mesa, consciente de que cualquier gesto podría delatarle.  
- ¿No vas a preguntarlo?  
- ¿Preguntar el qué?  
- Si lo que dijo Avery es verdad.  
Los huesudos hombros de Lovegood se encogieron.  
- La vida privada de la gente no es de mi incumbencia, Parkinson.  
Pansy le miró largamente, y finalmente asintió.  
- Haces bien.  
En ese momento la puerta de la sala de prefectos se abrió y entraron Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Abott, los dos presos de una risa nerviosa que se cortó en seco al ver a Lovegood y a Pansy, que les devolvieron una mirada gélida.  
- ¿Ya están las serpientes arrastrándose por aquí? -se burló Ernie apoyándose con aire chulesco en una silla. Hannah soltó una risilla tonta y tomó asiento alegremente junto a Ernie. Les seguían otros cuatro Hufflepuffs, dos chicos y dos chicas, sin duda los prefectos de los cursos inferiores y posiblemente la razón de la actitud prepotente de Ernie.  
- Tan ingenioso como siempre, Macmillan -condeció Pansy sin ni siquiera mirarle.  
- Tengo curiosidad -Anthony Goldstein siguió a sus compañeros y se sentó junto a Ernie- ¿cómo os la apañáis sin Draco? Tengo entendido que usabais un cerebro entre todos.  
Uno de los prefectos de quinto llamó la atención de Harry, que se desentendió de Anthony.  
- Nos conocemos¿cierto? -dijo en tono amenazador.  
El Ravenclaw asintió con la cabeza.  
- Aunque entonces estabas menos tímido. Aún se te nota la cicatriz de la herida que te hizo Josef -se puso en pie. Los comentarios de los otros prefectos le habían provocado una furia sorda que pensaba descargar contra el pobre Baller-. Daniel Lovegood, prefecto de Séptimo curso de Slytherin. ¿Y tú eres...?  
A regañadientes el Ravenclaw se puso en pie y le tendió una sudorosa mano.  
- Victor Baller, prefecto de quinto curso de Ravenclaw.  
- Ah, encantado -Harry le agarró la mano con fuerza, acercándose tan sólo unas milésimas, lo justo para ver aquella expresión aterrorizada en el rostro de Victor- te veo algo más asustado que la otra noche cuando estabas con tus amigos. Me alegraré de encontrarme contigo en un club de duelo, Vic... porque puedo llamarte Vic¿verdad?  
Baller asintió frenéticamente, deseando librarse de aquel apretón de manos asesino que nada tenía que envidiarle a los que en su día habían intercambiado Wood y Flint.  
Harry sonrió con satisfacción, limpiandose ostentosamente la mano en la túnica. Su sed de venganza se había saciado, y se aplacó aún más cuando en ese momento entraron por la puerta Anyh Shalazar y los tres restantes prefectos de Slytherin. Shalazar miró a Harry, miró a Baller y soltó una estentórea carcajada.  
- Parece que te vas adaptando, Lovegood -dijo, sentándose junto a Pansy.  
- Se hace lo que se puede.  
- Deja que te presente al resto de los chicos. Tony Kiv, es el otro prefecto de mi curso -un muchacho alto de hombros anchos saludó con la cabeza a Lovegood-. Los otros son de quinto, Helen Sands y Josef Krycek, a él me parece que lo conoces.  
- Afortunadamente para mí -dijo Krycek con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.  
- Y aquí entran los mininos... -masculló en voz baja Kiv, y, efectivamente, cuando se giró para quedar cara a la puerta, la primera visión que Harry tuvo fue de Ron y Hermione en toda su dignidad de prefectos de séptimo.  
Los miró durante unos segundos antes de que una vocecilla en su cerebro que se parecía sospechosamente a la de Draco le advirtiera que bajara la cabeza. Casi al momento tuvo que volver a levantarla, porque Lys Wood tuvo la originalidad de saludarle. Junto a ella iba un prefecto de quinto, un chaval fornido que casi inmediatamente se dirigió a Harry, para sorpresa de todos.  
- ¿Tú eres de Durmstrang, cierto?  
- Eeeh... -todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él- sí.  
- Soy Karl Rosenborg, estudié en Beauxbattons -Karl se expresaba en correcto inglés aunque con un marcado acento extranjero- pero mi hermana estudiaba en Durmstrang. No hemos sabido nada de ella desde el verano. ¿Podrías decirme...?  
Harry empezó a componer una disculpa que sonara al mismo tiempo consoladora y convincente, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Josef Krycek se adelantó.  
- ¿Rosenborg¿Una chica alta y delgada que se rompió el brazo el curso pasado?  
Karl sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
- ¡Justo¿La conoces?  
Harry apartó la vista cuando Josef empezó a informar a Rosenborg sobre las últimas noticias que tenía de su hermana. Se preguntó hasta qué punto habían empeorado las cosas allá fuera para que un tipo como Karl Rosenborg tuviera que obtener noticias de un familiar por los ex compañeros de colegio de ésta.  
- Buenos días, prefectos -McGonagall abrió la puerta acompañada por Lupin, Sprout, Flitwick y Krum. Automáticamente todos los prefectos se dejaron caer a plomo sobre sus sillas. Harry hizo como que no se daba cuenta de la mirada desconfiada de McGonagall y del gruñido apagado con el que correspondió Shalazar a sus espaldas.  
- Me extraña que no nos hayan desnudado para buscarnos la Marca a punta de varita -cuchicheó la prefecta de sexto. Algunos Slytherins asintieron con aire sombrío.  
- Espero que hayáis recibido como se merecen a las nuevas incorporaciones -McGonagall dejó vagar la mirada hasta que se topó con Josef y Karl, sentados juntos, y parpadeó con aire de perplejidad-. Supongo que imagináis por qué os he mandao llamar.  
A Harry se le ocurrían cientos de respuestas posibles, algunas de las cuales habrían hecho reír al mismísimo Draco Malfoy, pero al igual que sus compañeros agachó la cabeza y se mordió la lengua. McGonagall no era precisamente una profesora a la que interesara buscarle las cosquillas.  
- Voy a ser franca con vosotros; la situación es delicada, muy delicada. Ayer mismo el profesor Krum -el aludido hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento- interceptó a un mortífago que intentaba colarse en los terrenos de Hogwarts. No descarto que algunos hayan conseguido entrar... en calidad de alumnos.  
Harry reprimió el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda al pensar que en su misma habitación dormía uno de ellos, uno al que de noche, cuando la función cerebral que controlaba la metamorfosis aparentemente se dormía y dejaba salir a la superficie el cuerpo original, se le podía divisar bastante bien la Marca Tenebrosa, que destacaba como un tatuaje macabro en la piel siempre pálida de Draco.  
- Vuestra misión debe de ser detectarlos, denunciarlos y, si llegara el caso extremo... eliminarlos -Lupin tosió a sus espaldas para ocultar su incomodidad. Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para evitar cruzar su mirada con la del profesor-. Sé que muchos de vosotros sentís cierta simpatía hacia las Artes Oscuras pero supongo que no debo de recordaros que en esto nos estamos jugando la vida todos.  
Harry intentó mantener el tipo mientras media docena de miradas se clavaban en él. Lo consiguió a duras penas, y por el calor que notó en las mejillas supo que se había sonrojado. Fuera de la vista de McGonagall, Baller le sonrió con cinismo, y Harry deseó levantarse de la silla y estrangularle. A su lado Pansy mantenía la compostura mucho mejor que él, y Shalazar y Tony Kiv parecían hasta aburridos. Harry se preguntó cómo lo harían. Tendría que consultarle a Draco, porque por lo visto lo de ser el centro de todas las desconfianzas venía de regalo con el uniforme.  
- ¿Alguna pregunta? -preguntó suavemente.  
- ¿Dónde está el héroe, profesora? -preguntó inmediatamente Lys Wood.  
A Harry le costó unos instantes darse cuenta de que por el apelativo "héroe", pronunciado en tono irónico, Wood se había referido a él.  
- En paradero desconocido, señorita Wood.  
- ¿Y nadie piensa ir a por él y obligarle a sacar la cabeza de su madriguera? -intervino Hannah Abbott.  
- ¡Abbott! -regañó Sprout, su orondo rostro congestionado- ¿qué clase de...?  
- Llevas razón -intervino McGonagall, y la profesora Sprout interrumpió su diatriba para quedársela mirando con la boca abierta en lo que resultó ser una escena bastante cómica. Pansy sonrió y le miró, pero Harry estaba muy lejos de sentirse divertido. Todo lo que podía llegar a sentir era desolación-. El héroe, como ustedes lo llaman, está demasiado ocupado en sus propios y triviales asuntos.  
Si alguien advirtió que los puños de Daniel Lovegood se apretaban con fuerza por debajo de la mesa, Harry no se enteró. Ésta vez sí, buscó la mirada de Lupin y sintió una furia sorda cuando el licántropo le rehuyó. Había hablado con McGonagall. Le había dicho lo del Juramento. ¿Asuntos triviales¿Desde cuándo la vida de Draco era un asunto trivial?

- ¿Desde cuándo no lo es? -le preguntó Tom McNair en su voz profunda y grave.  
- Desde que te quiero.  
La respuesta brusca, casi feroz, no logró descolocar a Draco.  
- Para ellos sólo soy un ex mortífago cuya presencia en este planeta ya se está prolongando demasiado. Un obstáculo que harías bien en eliminar.  
- Si no hubiera sido por ti yo ya estaría muerto y ellos lo saben.  
- Si no hubiera sido por mí tú no habrías acabado de visita inesperada en casa de Voldemort y ellos lo saben.  
Harry soltó un bufido y cambió de tema.  
- No viste cómo me miraban. ¡Parecía que tuviera la rabia!  
Draco rió entre dientes.  
- No la necesitas, ya tienes esto -dio un golpecito con el dedo índice en el escudo desde donde una serpiente plateada asomaba su lengua bífida. Harry aprovechó para agarrarle la muñeca y tirar hacia él, precipitando a Draco hacia sus brazos.  
- ¿A qué viene esto? -consiguió a duras penas preguntar el Slytherin mientras Harry le abrazaba con tanta fuerza que le impedía respirar.  
- A que te echo de menos -Harry cerró los ojos y enterró la cabeza en su hombro. Respiró profundamente; aunque camuflado por la colonia que usaba McNair, todavía podía sentirlo ahí, todavía podía respirar el olor de Draco. Y si no subía la mano y se encontraba con el pelo espeso e hirsuto de McNair, casi podía albergar la ilusión de que todo estaba bien, de que no estaban en su habitación de Hogwarts arañándole minutos a una hora de estudio que de todas formas casi todo el mundo se saltaba.  
- Nos quedan diez minutos -advirtió Draco con la mirada fija en la puerta por si a Zabini se le ocurría presentarse allí- así que no te emociones demasiado.  
Harry se separó a regañadientes. Se arregló la pechera de la túnica y no pudo evitar fijar la vista en los estandartes verdes colgados en la habitación. La reminisencia era demasiado fuerte para ignorarla.  
- Es la primera vez que me siento tan solo desde que murió Sirius -murmuró. Por única respuesta recibió el silencio y el brazo de Draco sobre sus hombros. Se preguntó si algún día dejaría de ser suficiente.

Las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin tuvieron lugar a última hora de la tarde y a nadie se le escapó el hecho de que Krum, el jefe de casa más nuevo de los cuatro, había pagado la novatada quedándose con el peor horario del campo de quidditch, cuando apenas había luz y el aroma de la cena que los elfos estaban cocinando empezaba a extenderse por el colegio, desconcentrando a los alumnos.  
No obstante había un lado positivo: ya se conocían las alineaciones con las que jugarían los restantes equipos.  
- Baller sigue siendo golpeador de Ravenclaw, y más o menos se mantienen los mismos jugadores que otros años -explicaba Blaise Zabini a Tom McNair y Dan Lovegood mientras los tres se dirigían al campo de quidditch-. La novedad es Darko Krum, que parece haber herededado las habilidades de su hermano.  
- ¿Es buscador?  
- Y de los buenos -añadió Blaise, y por el tono de sincera admiración de su voz, ambos supieron que era cierto. Blaise era muy propenso a criticar y poco dado a alabar-. En cuanto a Hufflepuff... bueno, no pasan por un buen momento. Para ser exactos no lo hacen desde que perdieron a su estrella, a Diggory -echó un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros- lo mató el Señor Tenebroso, supongo que estaréis al tanto.  
- Karkarov nos habló de él -asintió Thomas- antes de desaparecer, claro.  
- ¿Y Gryffindor? -preguntó Harry sin poderse contener. El maldito Zabini sabía cómo hacerse de rogar.  
Blaise entornó los ojos con la expresión de quien lleva mucho tiempo esperando a que le hagan esa pregunta.  
- Está tocado por la desaparición de Harry Potter, y la verdad es que lo entiendo. Era el alma del equipo -hizo una graciosa mueca y Harry esperó, expectante-. El capitán es ahora su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, también conocido como _A Weasley vamos a coronar_.  
Zabini echó la cabeza atrás y soltó una carcajada y ambos, Harry y Draco, fingieron imitarle. En realidad Draco empezó a notar algo frío en las entrañas, y sólo se relajó cuando Harry, a espaldas de Blaise, le hizo un gesto tranquilizador con la cabeza. Todo estaba bien. Harry comprendía que, en su ausencia, Ron era el más adecuado. Era sólo que...  
- Ginny Wealey era la mejor buscadora después de Potter, pero ahora está muerta -señaló Blaise.  
...era sólo que había demasiadas ausencias en aquel equipo.  
- Han cogido a un par de Gryffindors nuevos como cazadores. El tercer cazador es Thomas, un perfecto imbécil si me preguntáis mi opinión. Se mantienen los golpeadores del año pasado. Y el buscador es un tal Rosenborg, otro nuevo.  
- Le conozco -terció Harry- parece más un jugador de rugby que un buscador de quidditch.  
Los dos Slytherins le dirigieron sendas miradas perplejas.  
- ¿Qué es el rugby?  
- Olvidadlo.  
Ya estaban al pie del estadio y Harry y Draco tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para evitar una sonrisa burlona al ver que el profesor Krum estaba bien acompañado: Pansy Parkinson le estaba "ayudando" con los enseres del juego. Ya había un pequeño grupo de Slytherins congregado en las gradas a la espera de que empezaran las pruebas.  
- ¿Qué tal tu primer día como prefecto, Lovegood? -preguntó Viktor mientras, en mangas de camisa, revisaba la quaffle. Estaba de buen humor, y Harry aventuró que Pansy tendría algo que ver.  
- Algo estresante, señor.  
- Te acostumbrarás. Hogwarts es más complejo que Durmstrang, pero también más fascinante.  
- No lo sabes tú bien -masculló Draco entre dientes.  
Krum estaba demasiado ensimismado para enterarse. Con gesto serio llamó a los aspirantes a buscador. Eran menos que en años anteriores, pensó Draco mientras todos desfilaban delante del nuevo profesor; era evidente que nadie quería hacer el ridículo delante de un jugador profesional de quidditch. O mejor dicho, del héroe y campeón de todos los buscadores.  
Harry permaneció quieto. Viktor se giró hacia él y le lanzó una escoba, y Draco estuvo a punto de reír por la ironía del asunto: era unas de las Nimbus que había comprado Lucius Malfoy. El recuerdo de su padre le hizo suspirar mientras Harry atrapaba la escoba.  
- Vuela, Lovegood -ordenó Viktor. Draco se estremeció: Viktor tenía aquella mirada. La mirada de Harry cuando perseguía la snitch, la mirada de Ginny cuando hablaba de quidditch. La mirada que su padre había creído atisbar en los ojos de su hijo cuando, en el primer verano después de empezado el colegio, le había hablado del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.  
Harry tomó la escoba y dudó. Thomas McNair asintió con su enorme cabeza.  
- Demuéstrales lo que vales.  
No era un grito de ánimo: era una orden. Y Harry saltó sobre la escoba, cerró los ojos y echó a volar.

Media hora después, Viktor Krum se encontraba ante la situación más extraña de su vida. Acababa de ver jugar a los restos de la diezmada y maltrecha casa de Slytherin. Una casa que había jurado defender ante las mismas personas que en secreto solían desear su desaparición. Una casa de la que la mitad de sus miembros habían sido llamados aquel año para jugar a algo mucho más peligroso que el quidditch.  
Y sin embargo tenía delante a dos jugadores como los había visto pocos en su vida, dos jugadores que competían por el puesto pero que no aparentaban estar ni remotamente nerviosos mientras charlaban tranquilamente en las gradas.  
- Cazadores: Parkinson, Shalazar, Zabini -de acuerdo, no era el equipo estrella, pero eran buenos. Ninguno de los tres había conseguido superar las pruebas antes y soñaban con probarse a sí mismos. Parkinson y Zabini serían capaces de matar por robar la quaffle. En cuanto a Shalazar, parecía estar en todas partes-. Golpeadores: Kiv y Avery. Buscador: Lovegood -Krum entrecerró los ojos; el aludido no pareció sorprendido, y recibió los gritos de enhorabuena con un desganado gesto de agradecimiento-. Guardián y capitán: Thomas McNair.  
La enorme cabeza cuadrada se alzó con tanta violencia que hizo sonreír a Viktor.  
- Pero, señor... yo soy buscador.  
- Y tan sólo superado por el señor Lovegood, añado -replicó Viktor con los ojos brillantes-. Pero si eres lo suficientemente rápido como para atrapar la snitch, no tienes que tener ningún problema con la quaffle.  
Krum sabía de lo que hablaba: en sus inicios a él también le había tocado sustituir a veces al guardián de su equipo. Y paradójicamente su trabajo entre los aros le había ayudado a mejorar su capacidad de anticipación y su velocidad punta.  
- ¿Y por qué es el capitán si acaba de llegar? -protestó Avery.  
Krum le fulminó con la mirada y Robert recordó tardíamente que su jefe de casa también acababa de llegar.  
Viktor no contestó. ¿Cómo explicarle a una mente tan obtusa como Avery que Thomas McNair parecía conocer todos los puntos flacos de sus compañeros, que Thomas McNair gritaba y daba órdenes como si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo?  
- Organiza los entrenamientos -dijo en su lugar, y tras arrojarle la insignia de capitán, que evidentemente atrapó en el aire, se dio la vuelta y se fue.  
Harry disfrutó viendo la cara de perplejidad de Draco hasta que éste decidió ponerse la insignia en su sitio.  
- ¿Sabes que fue lo primero que me dijeron cuando me nombraron capitán? -susurró mientras los Slytherins se levantaban y se dirigían hacia Hogwarts.  
- Sorpréndeme.  
Harry le miró de arriba a abajo y se humedeció los labios.  
- Que podría utilizar el baño de los prefectos.  
Los ojos oscuros de McNair le evaluaron antes de soltar un bufido.  
- Ni hablar.  
- ¿Asustado, M... McNair?  
- Pues sí, para qué negarlo. Te recuerdo que la última vez que me encontré contigo en los baños acabé medio muerto, _cariño._  
Pese a todo, sonrió en recuerdo de aquella pelea épica. Después se giró hacia los restantes seleccionados.  
- ¡Equipo de Slytherin, aquí¡para nosotros no hay cena hasta que fijemos un horario de entrenamiento!  
Harry gruñó por lo bajo. Cuando miró de nuevo a Draco, contuvo el aliento: a sus espaldas, Blaise Zabini los miraba alternativamente a ambos con los párpados entornados.

Ron parecía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estar borracho de felicidad. Literalmente.  
- Haced desaparecer eso antes de que me harte y llame a McGonagall -advirtió fríamente Hermione al toparse con un cargamento de botellas de whisky de fuego en la sala común.  
Dean y Seamus cruzaron una mirada de resentimiento, pero obedecieron. Hermione les ignoró y fue directamente a por Ron, que presumía de sus paradas delante de su nuevo equipo.- Y tú¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?  
Ron parpadeó.  
- Te recuerdo que estamos a punto de entrar en guerra y que ni siquiera hemos encontrado a Harry. De hecho no nos hemos molestado en buscarlo.  
- ¿Deberíamos?  
- Teniendo en cuenta que sólo él puede derrotar a Voldemort, yo diría que sí, que deberíamos.  
Karl Rosenborg soltó un grito al escuchar el nombre de jefe de los mortífagos. Hermione le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y el pobre chaval enrojeció y agachó la cabeza.  
- Fue Harry quien nos abandonó, Hermione. ¿Y te tengo que recordar por quién?  
- ¿Todavía no le perdonas que se enamorara de Malfoy?  
- ¡Me da igual con quién se meta en la cama, pero lo que ha hecho es imperdonable! -gritó Ron poniéndose en pie de un salto.  
- Ron tiene razón -dijo Lavender. Hermione le dirigió una muy poco diplomática mirada de odio-. Nos ha condenado a todos.  
- No, nosotros nos estamos condenando a nosotros mismos si permitimos que eso nos hunda. Si nos preocupamos más por entrenar al quidditch que por entrenar con la Orden. Me voy a hacer la ronda -terminó con una mueca de asco dirigida a todos los presentes.

- ¿Estás seguro?  
Harry asintió, nervioso. Draco se arregló distraidamente los puños de la camisa mientras echaba un vistazo por encima de las cabezas de sus compañeros. No acababa de acostumbrarse a los brazos cortos de Tom McNair. Zabini estaba hablando con Pansy en la otra esquina del vestíbulo.  
- ¿Crees que deberíamos... hacer algo?  
- Si pretendes tenderle una emboscada en algún rincón, no creo que funcione. Yo ya lo intenté muchas veces, aunque no precisamente con él.  
Harry dio un respingo y las gafas de Lovegood se le resbalaron hasta el punto de tenerlas que atrapar en el aire. Draco rió.  
- ¡Déjate de bromas! -masculló entre dientes-. Si a ti te parece divertido que por culpa de ese estirado entrometido estén a punto de descubrirnos...  
- Ese estirado entrometido ha sido mi compañero de habitación durante seis años, y aunque ciertamente es un estirado, y un entrometido, no es el tipo de persona que nos denunciaría ante McGonagall. Sobre todo porque la odia -Draco le miró a los ojos y le apretó significativamente el brazo durante unos segundos-. Pansy viene hacia aquí, seguramente en tu busca.  
- ¿Lo ves? -se sobresaltó Harry- ¡ya se lo ha contado!  
- ¿Eres idiota? Eres un prefecto, tienes que hacer la ronda de después de la cena.  
- ¡Lovegood¡Te estamos esperando! -gritó Pansy parándose a diez metros de ellos, su paso interrumpido por un grupo de Hufflepuffs de primero a los que fulminó con la mirada.  
- Yo me encargo de Zabini, tú ocúpate de evitar ser objeto de la furia de Pansy o me quedaré viudo antes de tiempo -bromeó Draco sonriendo. Después borró su sonrisa y se acercó unos centímetros-. Te quiero, idiota.  
- ¡LOVEGOOD!  
- Voy -masculló Harry dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose obedientemente hacia Pansy.  
- Estupendo... -murmuró Draco. Escaneó el recibidor hasta dar con Zabini, y sigilosamente le siguió.

- ¡Enhorabuena Lovegood! No he podido dártela antes...  
- Igualmente -respondió educadamente Harry mientras Shalazar se ponía a su altura. Los demás prefectos de Slytherin también andaban por allí.  
- ¡Ha sido genial¡En Hogwarts no se había visto nada igual desde Potter!  
Harry se atragantó y Pansy y Shalazar le miraron con curiosidad.  
- No creo que...  
- Buenas noches, serpientes.  
Harry agradeció la llegada de Lys Wood y Karl Rosenborg. El nuevo jugador de Gryffindor estaba radiante. Para desgracia de Harry, también tenía palabras de elogio para él.  
- Vi las pruebas de Slytherin¡tío, estuviste fantástico!  
- Eh... gracias -murmuró Harry ladeando la cabeza, sin saber si como Slytherin debía aceptar de buen grado las alabanzas de un Gryffindor.  
Wood parecía pensar lo mismo, porque lanzó una mirada asesina a su nuevo compañero.  
- Rosenborg, si no quieres que te tiren de la Torre en mitad de la noche, te aconsejo no volver a hacer eso -intervino Pansy.  
- ¡Bah! -exclamó Wood-. Lovegood no es malo, pero desde luego no le llega a la suela de los zapatos a Potter.  
Harry volvió a toser para esconder una sonrisa. A Draco le habría encantado escuchar aquello.  
- No he visto jugar a Potter, así que no puedo...  
- Eso lo veremos en el próximo partido -le interrumpió Pansy.  
Karl adoptó una expresión resignada.  
- Dudo que pueda hacerlo mejor que tú -suspiró, provocando que Wood enrojeciera.  
- Rosenborg, estás haciendo oposiciones para obtener la medalla honorífica de Slytherin -le dijo Pansy, encantada.  
- Buenas noches.  
Harry se giró. Hermione había aparecido procedente de la Torre de Gryffindor, sola y con cara de pocos amigos.  
- Buenas noches, Granger -Pansy sonrió de oreja a oreja y Shalazar pareció conmocionada de ver a su admirada compañera tan simpática con Hermione-. ¿Cómo estás¿Y R... Weasley?  
- Ronald Weasley está celebrando que es el capitán de Gryffindor -contestó Hermione con un tono hosco que chocó a Pansy- ni siquiera guarda un respeto a la memoria de Harry... me parece increíble... -de repente parpadeó y pareció darse cuenta de que había extraños observándola. Enrojeció un poco-. Pansy¿podemos hablar a solas?  
- Claro. Quedas al cargo, Lovegood -advirtió a Harry antes de alejarse junto con Hermione. Harry las observó cuchichear y se preguntó qué estarían tramando las dos.

- ¿Qué tal el día, Zabini? No te he dado la enhorabuena por haber entrado en el equipo -Draco no pudo ocultar una amplia sonrisa. Sabía que Blaise se había presentado a las pruebas previamente y jamás había conseguido superar la primera selección. No era un panorama demasiado halagüeño como capitán, pero como amigo se alegraba.  
- Gracias, capitán -contestó Blaise con ademán incómodo. Por la expresión de McNair, suponía que alguien le había contado que llevaba seis años intentando entrar en el equipo de quidditch.- Me ha sorprendido mucho que te nombraran, la verdad.  
- A mí también -mintió Draco.  
- Aunque no después de verte jugar. Creo que Krum ha elegido bien.  
- Yo también. ¿Qué opinas de Lovegood?  
Blaise soltó una carcajada.  
- Es un fenómeno. Me cuesta pensar que nadie le haya descubierto antes...  
- Bueno, en Durmstrang el quidditch es menos técnico y mucho más físico.  
- Jugabais en equipos contrarios, supongo.  
- ¿Perdón?  
- Lovegood y tú -Zabini entrecerró los ojos y se sentó en la cama, y Draco sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Blaise estaba a punto de soltarlo-. Si ambos erais buscadores...  
- Sí, podríamos decir que estábamos en equipos contrarios -y bien cierto que era aquello.  
- Sin embargo parecéis muy amigos.  
- Lo somos.  
- Y se os ve muy unidos.  
- Lo estamos.  
Blaise le miró de reojo y Draco reconoció aquella mirada.  
- ¿Hay algo que me quieras comentar, Blaise?

Hermione y Pansy se reunieron con el resto de los prefectos al finalizar la ronda, apenas media hora después. Para entonces Harry ya había mandado a la cama a dos traviesos Slytherins de segundo y había aconsejado a Rosenborg que hiciera lo mismo con otros tres alumnos de Gryffindor. Al no hacerle caso a su nuevo e inseguro prefecto, Harry había tenido que intervenir a instancias de Shalazar para descontarle cinco puntos a Gryffindor. Y, para qué negarlo, aunque era la casa de sus amores, el hecho de ver las gemas del reloj bajar a la parte baja le había hecho sentir el dulce sabor del poder.  
- Tengo que deciros algo -planteó Pansy sin más preámbulos- ¿sabéis lo que es la Orden del Fénix?  
Harry estuvo a punto de contestar pero recordó a tiempo las enseñanzas de Draco y mantuvo la boca cerrada.  
- ¡Por supuesto! -intervino Shalazar-. Dumbledore era el jefe¿no?  
- Y después Harry -añadió Hermione-. Potter -aclaró.  
- Pero Potter ya no...  
- No, ciertamente ya no podemos contar con él -interrumpió Hermione en tono cortante- el hecho es que mañana por la noche nos reuniremos en la Sala de los Menesteres. Si tenéis el valor suficiente para luchar contra Voldemort... -Hermione entrecerró los ojos con esa expresión acusadora tan suya- _si queréis_ hacerlo, estáis invitados a asistir. Decídselo a vuestros compañeros de casa.

- No os vais a creer lo que me han... -dijo Harry entrando en la habitación. Al momento se detuvo. Blaise y Draco estaban sentados en sus respectivas camas, frente a frente y con expresión circunspecta- ¿qué?  
El rostro de McNair no auguraba nada bueno.  
- He tenido que confesárselo, Dan.  
- ¿Confesar el qué?  
Thomas soltó un exagerado suspiro de frustración.  
- La verdad.  
- ¿La verdad? -empezó a atar cabos- ¿estás loco?  
Blaise soltó una risilla.  
- Vamos, no exageres Lovegood. Draco también era gay y era mi amigo. Claro que nunca me lo dijo, aunque no hizo falta.  
Fue una suerte que Blaise estuviera mirando a Harry, porque la expresión de McNair fue todo un poema.  
- ¿Perdón?  
- ¡No disimules, Tom me lo ha contado todo! Porque sois pareja¿no?  
Harry parpadeó y al fin comprendió cuál era "la verdad" que Blaise creía saber.  
- Bueno... pues...  
- Está completamente reprimido, pero no es culpa suya -aprovechó para intervenir Draco- sino de la familia.  
- ¿Los Lovegood? -se extrañó Blaise-. Pero si están a cada cual más loco, no los veo precisamente como unos ultraconservadores...  
- Se refiere a su familia, evidentemente -intervino Harry.  
- Ah, eso es otra cosa -Blaise sonrió con aire comprensivo- son mortífagos, Lovegood. Entre ellos esas cosas no se cuentan. Todo el mundo lo sabe, pero callan por la cuenta que les trae. Y si no que se lo pregunten a los Malfoy.  
Daniel bajó la mirada hacia los puños apretados de McNair y se preguntó si Blaise vería llegar el golpe. Colocó la mano en su hombro y afortunadamente para él sintió relajarse al Slytherin. Zabini, ajeno a todo, les miró con aire divertido.  
Harry decidió que aquel era un buen momento para cambiar de tema.  
- ¿Sabéis lo que es la Orden del Fénix?  
- Claro. Ese grupo capitaneado por Dumbledore que pretendía luchar contra el Señor Tenebroso. La mitad de ellos han muerto. ¿No me digas que siguen en activo?  
- En activo y operando aquí mismo, en Hogwarts.  
- ¿Acaso han metido en sus filas a todos los críos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff¡Pensaban que tenían más seso! -se burló Zabini mientras se cambiaba de ropa.  
Harry y Draco se miraron.  
- Dime una cosa, Blaise -McNair se cruzó de brazos- ¿simpatizas con El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado?  
Lovegood estaba preparado para una respuesta violenta por parte de Zabini, pero el caso es que el Slytherin se limitó a señalar su antebrazo desnudo y a sonreír.  
- Es evidente que no, Tom.  
- No es eso lo que me han dicho.  
- Mira, ambos parecéis tíos inteligentes, así que voy a ser franco -Blaise les miró-. No me gustan los muggles, ni los sangres sucia, ni los mestizos. Pero de ahí a apoyar al Señor Tenebroso hay un paso.  
Harry fue a hablar, pero un disimulado golpecito en el hombro le indicó que guardara silencio.  
- Sí, ciertamente hubo una época en la que pensé que era guay ir por ahí pavoneándome de ser un futuro mortífago para asustar a los demás. Pero eso lo hemos hecho todos -ensimismado, Draco asintió con la cabeza.  
- Entonces¿serías capaz de luchar contra él? -preguntó Lovegood con curiosidad.  
- Por supuesto.  
- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?  
- Muy fácil -Blaise se puso en pie mientras apartaba el edredón para meterse en la cama- porque por el simple hecho de ser Slytherin, nadie me ha otorgado el beneficio de la duda. Y hasta que llegue ese día, pienso dejar que esos sectarios se las arreglen solos. -sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Buenas noches, no tardéis demasiado en acostaros.  
Blaise cerró las cortinas con un suave movimiento y desapareció tras el dosel verde. Pero sus palabras flotaron en el aire, esperando a que alguien las recogiera y meditara sobre ellas.

Dos semanas después, Lupin estaba en su despacho, ensimismado. A través de la ventana se divisaba el estadio de quidditch, y su vista, tan aguda como siempre, le permitía distinguir con toda claridad a los dos jugadores que entrenaban en el solitario recinto, acompañados tan sólo por la muda presencia de los aros de la portería y las gradas vacías.  
Una figura fornida se movía con agilidad en la Nimbus oficial del equipo de Slytherin, mientras un muchacho rubio y espigado le lanzaba una pelota que el guardián atrapaba una y otra vez. La escena no habría tenido nada de especial si hubiera sido una quaffle lo que el rubio lanzaba, pero no lo era. La pelota que Thomas McNair atrapaba con tenacidad antes de que traspasara los aros era una snitch previamente desencantada. Y Lupin no podía menos que admirarse de la paciencia y el ingenio de Harry a la hora de ayudar a Draco a adaptarse a su nueva posición como jugador de quidditch.  
Les había visto entrenar, tarde tras tarde, desde que había escuchado de labios de Viktor Krum la nueva alineación del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Entusiasmado andaba Krum aquel dia creyendo haber descubierto a un jugador tan completo como McNair y a un buscador tan genial como Lovegood. Lupin pensó que habría sido incluso cruel sacarle de su error, decirle que aquellos dos jugadores no sólo llevaban ya tiempo descubiertos sino que habían alcanzado su plenitud en Hogwarts y no en Durmstrang.  
Como un padre que observa en la distancia los progresos de sus retoños, así había contemplado Lupin a los dos nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts día tras día. De Harry no habría podido decir gran cosa salvo que seguía siendo igual de bueno que siempre. Y en cuanto a Draco, había tenido problemas a la hora de adaptarse a su nuevo puesto, pero gracias al perseverante entrenamiento y a la ayuda de Dan Lovegood había conseguido ser tan buen guardián como buscador. Por no hablar de sus innegables dotes de capitán.  
Lupin suspiró apartándose del ventanal. Quedaba un día para el primer partido de la temporada y no tenía absolutamente nada que corregir, pues habría supuesto una ofensa el ponerle deberes a sus alumnos. Por consiguiente, sus dos Slytherins favoritos dedicaban todo su tiempo a entrenar. En alguna parte, allá arriba, James y Lucius deberían estar muy orgullosos. Aunque Sirius probablemente no estuviera tan contento, pensó con una sonrisa.  
- Llegas tarde -observó Ted Tonks cuando Lupin entró con paso cansino en la enfermería. El sanador estaba curando a un Gryffindor de sexto que había cometido la imprudencia de criticar al nuevo capitán de Slytherin estando Dan Lovegood presente. En honor a Harry, había que decir que su temperamento impulsivo no había cambiado.- ¿Observando de nuevo los entrenamientos?  
Lupin gruñó.  
- Eres un Ravenclaw. Tú no puedes entenderlo.  
Ted sonrió misteriosamente.  
- Lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees -repentinamente se puso serio, mientras se dirigía a un armario cerrado con llave- entiendo que para mañana tendré la enfermería llena de jugadores caídos de su escoba. Son demasiado novatos.  
Lupin movió la cabeza. ¿Novatos?  
- Definitivamente no lo entiendes.  
- Definitivamente no me conoces.  
- Sea -concedió el licántropo mientras se tomaba la bebida que le alargaba Tonks. El líquido, tan caliente y reconfortante como siempre, le infundió nuevos ánimos y por enésima vez Lupin se preguntó cómo conseguiría Ted que una medicina tan potente supiera tan bien. Ted cerró con cuidado el biombo que separaba la camilla del Gryffindor herido y se giró hacia su otro paciente.  
- ¿Qué tal mi queridísima hija?  
- Perfectamente. Me llegan noticias de que ha retomado la relación con su tía, por lo visto ahora tienen mucho en común y se sienten más unidas que nunca.  
- Enternecedor -musitó el sanador en tono irónico.  
- Sí, las dos planean matarme en familia.  
- Nuestra Bella, siempre tan cariñosa...  
- Aún se deben de estar preguntando por qué no caí muerto después de volver de la Cámara de Slytherin.  
- Deja que esas dos conspiren juntas. Mientras lo hacen, tú y yo caeremos sobre ellas -Ted entrecerró los ojos-. Una venganza bien preparada es mucho más satisfactoria, créeme.  
- Para ser un Ravenclaw pareces saber mucho de venganzas.  
- Para ser un Gryffindor, tú también -contraatacó el sanador con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Me lo prometes? -durante unos segundos los ojos de Lupin brillaron con intensidad, pareciéndose demasiado a los de la bestia en la que se transformaba cada luna- ¿por Andrómeda?  
Tonks le colocó una mano en el hombro.  
- Por Sirius.  
Ambos se quedaron un largo rato mirando al horizonte. El sol caía lentamente, haciendo que, a cada minuto que pasaba, fuera más difícil distinguir a las dos figuras que entrenaban sin descanso.

Zacharias Smith comentaba el partido, él jugaba en Slytherin y Draco había resultado ser un capitán más exigente y duro que Oliver Wood en sus mejores tiempos. Harry se ató en silencio las botas de quidditch, pensando que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar.  
- Lovegood¿piensas ponerte la túnica o vas a ser el primer jugador de Slytherin que juegue en ropa interior? -preguntó Draco, como leyéndole el pensamiento.  
- Como si a ti te importara... -masculló Harry. Blaise soltó una carcajada, y las mejillas morenas de McNair se sonrojaron. A sus espaldas, Pansy y Shalazar sonrieron. Las dos Slytherins habían acabado enterándose del secreto a voces, y para variar opinaban que hacían una pareja estupenda.  
Thomas gruñó y se giró sobre sus talones. Estaba espléndido con la vieja túnica de Flint sobre sus anchos hombros. Harry se embutió en el uniforme verde a regañadientes, sabedor de que jamás conseguiría llevarlo con la misma naturalidad que Draco, como si la ropa supiera su verdadera identidad y le delatase.  
Al ajustarse la túnica, las letras de la espalda se movieron para formar el apellido Lovegood. Como Draco, llevaba una túnica de segunda mano. Al contrario que Blaise, al que le había faltado tiempo para ir a comprarse la equipación completa. Avery y Kiv se entretenían en un rincón, sopesando sus bates.  
El griterío que de repente atronó el vestuario les indicó que el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor ya había salido al campo. La voz de Zacharias así lo confirmó segundos después.  
- Y aparece el equipo de Gryffindor. Peakes y Cootie son los bateadores, aunque demasiado endebles para mi gusto. Ferguson, Allie y Thomas se estrenan como nuevos cazadores, parece que _alguien_ ha salido beneficiado de la desaparición de la joven Weasley -Harry levantó la cabeza incrédulo, e imaginó a medio estadio haciendo lo mismo. Smith ya no le tenía respeto ni a los muertos-. Karl Rosenborg es el nuevo buscador, nadie duda de su pericia pero no ha jugado demasiado al quidditch y no tiene precisamente el tipo de un buscador. Y como guardián y capitán de este año, Ron Weasley, al que parece haberle sentado de maravilla la marcha de Potter.  
- ¡Vamos! -bramó Draco, sacando a Harry de su ensimismamiento. Las Nimbus llegaron rápidamente a las manos de los jugadores, y antes de que Harry pudiera darse cuenta, había pegado una patada en el suelo y seguía la estela de sus compañeros por encima de una marea roja y dorada.  
¿Siempre eran tan fuertes los abucheos cuando Slytherin salía al campo?  
- Slytherin -dijo Smith con tanta desgana que la marea roja rió al unísono-. La casa que más bajas presenta este año, y no precisamente por muerte. Los golpeadores son Tony Kiv y Robert Avery, un apellido de lo más deseable en los tiempos que corren. Los cazadores, Shalazar, Parkinson y Zabini. Shalazar también es prefecta, miembro del Club de Gobstones y de varias asociaciones más, me pregunto cómo se las apaña para estar en todos lados. El buscador es Daniel Lovegood... le he preguntado a su prima, quien no recuerda que jugara especialmente al quidditch, aunque sí que anduvo con pañales hasta los cuatro años -los Gryffindors volvieron a reír y Draco hizo rechinar los dientes-. Y el guardián y capitán es Thomas McNair, no le conozco y tampoco creo que me pierda gran cosa.  
El aludido esbozó una sonrisa y le dirigió una mirada helada a Zacharias antes de bajar al campo y encontrarse con Ron. Hacía tiempo que no se enfrentaba cara a cara al pelirrojo, y la verdad es que se agradecía mucho el porte fornido de McNair, aunque Ron siguiera siendo más alto. El apretón de manos casi le trituró los dedos, aunque por la expresión de Weasley a él también le había dolido.  
Madame Hooch se acercó con su habitual porte severo.  
- Jugadores, a sus escobas -ordenó antes de tomar aire y llevarse el silbato a la boca.  
Harry se elevó en el aire, cruzó una mirada con Draco y empezó a buscar la snitch.

Draco adoraba a su casa casi tanto como a Harry. Aunque le había ayudado a adaptarse a su nuevo puesto, aunque había brillado en los entrenamientos, como de costumbre, y aunque le hubiese jurado y perjurado que como buen jugador iba a perseguir la snitch con tanto ahínco como si jugara de nuevo bajo los colores de Gryffindor, lo cierto es que Draco no se había creído ni media palabra.  
El ex buscador se movía entre los tres aros nerviosamente. De momento le habían lanzado la quaffle una media docena de veces; las tres últimas había conseguido pararla bajo los comentarios hirientes de Smith. Su confianza en si mismo aumentaba al mismo tiempo que se disipaba el nerviosismo general. Y el equipo funcionaba: Avery y Kiv eran un par de bestias que ya habían conseguido tirar de la escoba al idiota de Thomas -Draco sospechaba que ni siquiera los de su casa lo habían sentido demasiado-, Shalazar, Pansy y Blaise se estaban portando bien y hasta Harry había conseguido olvidarse de que era un Slytherin y buscaba la snitch con su pericia habitual.  
Pero en Gryffindor las cosas no iban peor. Ron Weasley estaba firmando el partido de su vida, y Draco sospechaba que el hecho de que Harry no estuviera -supuestamente- en el campo estaba ayudando bastante.  
- ¡Lovegood, espabila! -bramó cuando Ron hizo su enésimo paradón y Harry se quedó mirándole.  
Harry hizo una mueca, le dirigió un amago de saludo militar y prosiguió la búsqueda.  
Draco odiaba perder incluso en los entrenamientos, y era evidente que ese día iban camino de perder. Aunque Robert lanzara bludgers a diestro y siniestro, aunque Shalazar fuera especialmente hábil en sorprender a los cazadores del equipo contrario y quitarles la quaffle cuando menos se lo esperaban... si Ron no se dejaba meter un gol, todo estaba perdido.  
A no ser, claro, que Harry atrapara la snitch.  
Algo en lo que Draco seguiría dudando hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos.  
En ese momento Thomas esquivó a Shalazar, resistió un empujón de Tony Kiv y lanzó la quaffle. Draco, que había entrenado atrapando snitchs, no tuvo ningún problema en calcular su trayectoria y en atraparla haciendo una espectacular parada que le hizo dar una voltereta sobre sí mismo. El estado enmudeció, pero, al recobrar la compostura, el Slytherin comprobó que no era por su excepcional jugada, que de hecho nadie había visto.  
Karl Rosenborg estaba persiguiendo la snitch.  
- ¡Avery, Kiv¡No os quedéis parados¡Parkinson! -le tiró la quaffle- ¡A POR ELLOS!  
Las palabras de su capitán hicieron reaccionar al equipo. Parkinson se dirigió a Ron, que descentrado como estaba se dejó meter el primer tanto de la noche. Avery le lanzó una bludger a Rosenborg, que el buscador esquivó por poco. La snitch volaba en paralelo al campo, casi rozando la hierba.  
Y Dan Lovegood se mantenía, como Draco había temido, quieto en su puesto, observando la escena como si fuera un espectador más.  
- ¡¿DANIEL, SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES?!  
Para su estupor Harry voló hacia él.  
- Tranquilízate, dragón. Todo controlado.  
- ¡No me llames así cuando hay miles de alumnos observando, estúpido!  
Dan sonrió.  
- ¿Tú crees que me escuchan?  
En aquel momento la grada de Gryffindor alborotaba más que nunca. Rosenborg se acercaba peligrosamente a la snitch. Draco escuchó y se sintió mecido por los gritos de los aficionados, que parecían deformar el aire que silbaba entre las ramas de su escoba.  
Karl rozó con sus dedos la pelota dorada, y en ese momento Harry le miró y le señaló con el dedo.  
- Muy bien, cariño, recuerda bien esta victoria, porque va por ti.  
Y acto seguido se lanzó en picado. A Draco se le encogió el estómago, y un grito de sorpresa se escuchó en todo el estadio. Rosenborg miró hacia arriba. Los Slytherins se pusieron en pie, aullando gritos de ánimo. El mismo Draco empezó a gritar algo, aunque ni siquiera él sabía qué: quizá incluso fuera su nombre real. Qué más daba. Harry ya no era Harry: era una flecha verde que se fundía con la escoba, que parecía a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo del estadio.  
El mundo se detuvo aquella tarde de otoño, cuando hasta los cazadores dejaron de prestar atención a la quaffle y el mejor buscador del mundo se puso en pie como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Y el corazón de Draco volvió a latir cuando Harry, con la agilidad de un halcón, atrapó la snitch en las mismas narices de Rosenborg y remontó de nuevo el vuelo, evitando por los pelos chocar contra el suelo en lo que parecía una tragedia anunciada.  
- ¡Y Slytherin gana el encuentro! -gritó Smith, tan genuinamente sorprendido que no encontraba palabra hiriente que casara con la situación.  
El estadio todavía permaneció en silencio un segundo más, antes de que Draco alzara el puño y soltara un grito de triunfo. Como un solo hombre le siguió la hinchada y el equipo. Y Harry se elevó por encima de las cabezas de todos y empezó de nuevo a descender, agitando sonriente la snitch entre sus manos. Más Slytherin que nunca y al mismo tiempo más Gryffindor que en todos los años que llevaba jugando para la casa de los leones.  
Draco voló hacia él. No sabía lo que iba a hacer en cuanto llegara a su altura, si besarle o abrazarle. Lo cierto es que a la postre eso no importó.  
Cuando descendía por segunda vez sobre el campo, una bludger impactó en el costado de Harry. Éste hizo una mueca de dolor antes de caerse de la escoba: la snitch se deslizó de entre sus dedos y empezó a volar aleatoriamente por el campo. Aunque ya nadie miraba la pequeña pelota dorada.  
Harry cayó a plomo. Draco intentó alcanzarle, pero fue en vano. Alguno de los profesores se puso en pie, pero ninguno tenía la agilidad de reflejos de Dumbledore. Harry cayó y se golpeó contra el suelo, y antes de que nadie pudiera figurarse lo que había pasado realmente yacía inmóvil en la hierba.  
- ¡HARRY! -bramó Draco.  
Ron le miró con estupor, pero a McNair no le importó. Casi se hizo daño al saltar de la escoba antes de lo recomendable. En pocos segundos estaba arrodillado junto al cuerpo de Harry.  
Un hilillo de sangre escapaba por la comisura de sus labios. Draco se lo limpió con la manga de la túnica.  
- Harry...  
Draco le cogió la mano. Harry se la apretó durante unos segundos, antes de que volviera a yacer fláccida en la hierba.

- ¡Tiene que curarle!  
Ted Tonks ignoró a Draco mientras hacía levitar a Lovegood hacia la enfermería.  
Lupin les pisaba los talones.  
- ¡Ted¿Cómo está?  
- Tiene varias lesiones internas -dijo Tonks tranquilamente mientras dejaba a Lovegood sobre una camilla.  
- Puedes curarlo¿verdad?  
- Cierra la puerta.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Que cierres la puerta -Ted le miró con ademán imperioso y Lupin obedeció. Entonces el sanador miró a izquierda y derecha y suspiró.  
- Bien, creo que podemos dejarnos de numeritos, así que voy a ser sincero: Potter morirá si no se le atiende debidamente. En San Mungo.  
Draco palideció y miró a Lupin.  
- ¿Se lo dijiste?  
- ¡No! -exclamó Lupin, atónito.  
- Lleva razón -agregó Ted.  
- ¿Entonces cómo lo sabes?  
- No importa Malfoy, el caso es que lo sé -dijo Tonks impaciente- ¿podemos volver a Harry?  
- Sí, claro -balbuceó Lupin.  
- Necesita ir a San Mungo. Pero un muerto no puede ir a San Mungo -explicó- y Daniel Lovegood está muerto, como McGonagall sabría si no confiara tanto en Remus. Me temo que allí no tienes la misma credibilidad y comprobarán los datos de Harry.  
- Entonces tu plan es...  
- No tengo ningún plan -Ted se encogió de hombros- o habláis con McGonagall para que nos de autorización y revelamos la verdadera identidad de ambos, o él morirá.  
- Pero si decimos quién es Draco... es decir... -Lupin miró a Draco, que había vuelto a recuperar su cuerpo- te detendrán.  
- Eso es lo de menos.  
- ¡Estás condenado a muerte, Malfoy!  
- Hágalo, Ted -dijo fríamente Draco mirando a Ted- haga lo que tenga que hacer para salvar a Harry, pero hágalo rápido.  
Ted asintió con la cabeza y Lupin fue a buscar a McGonagall.

Menos de cinco minutos después Ted, McGonagall, Lupin, Draco y Harry llegaron a San Mungo. Inmediatamente un equipo de sanadores atendió a Harry, mientras a su alrededor todo el mundo empezaba a murmurar al ver al héroe desaparecio y al mortífago fugado.  
- Prepararemos la operación, señor -dijo un enfermero con el rostro lívido.  
- Daos prisa. Remus, Minerva¿os importa? Tengo que hablar a solas con Draco. Antes de que vengan los aurores a por él.  
Lupin asintió. Por su parte, McGonagall parecía haberse quedado muda desde el instante en el que se había enterado de que el alumno gravemente herido, la nueva de estrella de Slytherin, era el mismísimo Harry.  
- Nos quedaremos aquí esperándote.  
- Perfecto -Ted cogió a Draco del hombro y se lo llevó por un entramado de pasillos- vamos, hijo.  
Draco se separó a regañadientes de la puerta por donde había pasado la camilla de Harry. Se sentía morir. Ni siquiera se fijó por dónde iba, y sólo cuando se vio a sí mismo sentado en un amplio despacho cobró conciencia de lo que estaba pasando.  
En la mesa destacaba un cartel metálico.  
"Theodore Tonks, Director"  
- ¡Eres el director de San Mungo!  
Ted sonrió.  
- Pues sí, jovencito, lo soy. Aunque ahora eso no importa. No te preocupes, gracias a la magia tu novio se pondrá bien. Quien me preocupa ahora mismo -le señaló con la varita- eres tú.  
- Morir sería lo mejor que podría pasarme.  
- En eso estamos de acuerdo.  
- En realidad no hacía falta venir a San Mungo¿verdad?  
Ted sonrió al tiempo que tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa.  
- Eres un tío perspicaz, Draco. La verdad es que que técnicamente no, pero realmente sí. Entiéndeme, era muy divertido ver a Harry comportarse como un Slytherin, pero la guerra es lo primero. Y tú eres un estorbo.  
- ¿Entonces por qué mató a Ginny para salvarme?  
Ted amplió su sonrisa.  
- Verdaderamente perspicaz, Draco. Estoy asombrado.  
- No hace falta ser muy listo. Cuando me tiraste el zumo encima, estabas impidiéndome que me bebiera el veneno que pretendía dejarme fuera de combate. Y la segunda vez, directamente cambiaste los vasos y le diste a Ginny su propia medicina.  
- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Pensaba que querían asesinarte, Draco. Si hubiera sabido que la dosis no era mortal para ti...  
- ¿No habrías dejado que Ginny se bebiera el veneno? -chasqueó la lengua-. No te lo crees ni tú.  
Ted se puso bruscamente en pie, mirando a Draco como si éste fuera un insecto molesto que se hubiera colado bruscamente en su campo de visión. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era grave y peligrosa.  
- Hacía tiempo que nadie me hablaba así¿sabes? Mucho tiempo.  
- ¿Quién eres realmente? -musitó el Slytherin, impávido.  
- Si te lo dijera no te lo creerías.  
En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Sin esperar respuesta, un par de fornidos aurores entraron en el despacho de Ted.  
- ¿Draco Malfoy?  
- Presente -respondió tranquilamente el aludido sin dejar de mirar a Ted.  
Uno de los aurores se abalanzó sobre él y le subió la manga de la túnica de quidditch de Slytherin. En el antebrazo pálido de Draco la Marca Tenebrosa brillaba como la prueba de un delito.  
- Quedas detenido por pertenencia a los mortífagos.  
Draco no contestó. Seguía mirando a Ted, intentando desvelar el último misterio que le había planteado el enigmático sanador. Cuando estaban a punto de aturdirle, vio un brillo especial en los ojos de Tonks y al fin todas las piezas encajaron en su mente.  
- ¡Slytherin! -gritó, antes de desvanecerse y regresar al mundo de sombras al que realmente pertenecía.


	23. La guerra

**Capítulo 22: La guerra.**

- Hasta aquí hemos llegado, león.  
Draco sonreía y Harry se sintió mareado. Tanto que tuvo que apoyarse en el cristal que los separaba. Un cristal de varios centímetros de grosor que aislaba la zona de visitas de los calabozos del Ministerio del lugar donde esperaban los presos y, a través del cual, no obstante, Harry estaba seguro de percibir el olor de Draco. Al igual que si alargaba la mano creía poder alborotar ese cabello rubio siempre tan concienzudamente peinado.  
- Harry... -la voz preocupada de Remus le hizo volver a la realidad.  
Harry estaba fuera de peligro. Al final las heridas habían sido menos graves de lo esperado, como si alguien hubiera amortiguado su caída imperceptiblemente. En San Mungo un ejército de sanadores le había curado con rapidez y eficacia, y los huesos se le habían regenerado durante la noche, pero aún necesitaba descansar. Algo a lo que, evidentemente, se había negado en redondo.  
- Déjame solo, Lupin -pidió sin separar sus ojos de los grises del Slytherin.  
- Pero...  
- Por favor.  
Lupin cabeceó. Después alzó la cabeza y cruzó la mirada con Draco. El rubio se la sostuvo durante unos segundos, esta vez sin rastro de burla o desprecio en ella.  
- Adiós Draco -tenía la garganta seca. La situación era demasiado parecida... con el pelo un poco más largo y algunos kilos más, Draco Malfoy podría haber sido la viva imagen de su padre el día que él y James Potter se despidieron.- Yo...  
- Vamos, viejo lobo, no lo estropees -bromeó el Slytherin ante los balbuceos de su ex profesor-. Además, espero verte luego, así que no salgas corriendo.  
- Está claro que las palabras se te dan mejor que a mí -Lupin movió la cabeza con asombro. Incluso en el corredor de la muerte, Draco Malfoy no dejaba de ser Draco Malfoy-. Os dejo solos, chicos. Nos vemos luego, Malfoy.  
- Gracias -murmuró Harry cuando Lupin le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y salió de la habitación.  
Draco suspiró.  
- Veo que he vuelto a salir en el periódico. Está claro que estos de _El Profeta_ no pueden vivir sin mí.  
Harry hizo una mueca. Casi lo olvidaba; llevaba en la mano el periódico del día, en cuya portada había una foto de Draco, aún con la túnica de quidditch de Slytherin, en el momento en el que había sido trasladado al Ministerio. La foto estaba hecha en mitad del vestíbulo de San Mungo, con Draco dejándose arrastrar sin ofrecer resistencia mientras dirigía una melancólica mirada hacia la sala de urgencias por donde había desaparecido Harry. Una foto enormemente descriptiva que recordaba a Harry, una y otra vez, el sacrificio que había hecho el joven que estaba al otro lado del cristal.  
Alzó la cabeza y le miró.  
- ¿Por qué?  
Era la pregunta que Draco había estado esperando desde que los aurores le habían detenido. Y a pesar de haber pasado horas meditando sobre ella aun no conseguía dar con la respuesta precisa. Quizá porque tenía varias. ¿Porque Ted Tonks no era en realidad Ted Tonks y le había tendido una trampa como en su día hiciera con la pobre Ginny¿Porque a pesar de ello no le guardaba rencor alguno¿Porque ambos sabían que aquello acabaría sucediendo?  
¿O simplemente porque morir era lo mejor que le podía pasar a un hombre cuyo destino era unirse al enemigo mortal de aquel a quien quería con toda su alma?  
Draco tenía muchas respuestas, pero ninguna era apropiada para el Gryffindor de corazón destrozado que le miraba desde el otro lado del cristal.  
- Supongo que porque era mi destino.  
Como buen Slytherin Draco Malfoy no tenía ni un ápice del complejo de héroe que tanto caracterizaba a Harry. Nadie le podría haber acusado de no luchar por su vida, de no haberse agarrado a ésta con uñas y dientes. Pero...  
Pero le quería. Misteriosamente, de alguna forma que él mismo calificaba de sobrenatural, quería al idiota que en primer curso le había negado su amistad. Draco había pasado más de una noche en vela desde el día en el que se había enterado de los macabros planes que Voldemort tenía para él. Si hubiera sido un Gryffindor, no habría dudado en hacer que le mataran. Quizá debería haberlo hecho. Pero era un Slytherin y su instinto se resistía a darse por vencido. Quería agotar todas las posibilidades, aunque estuviese convencido de que la única forma de evitar su destino era la muerte.  
Ted Tonks, sin embargo, le había entregado. A pesar de que le apreciaba -Draco estaba más convencido de ello que nunca- Ted, quien ciertamente no tenía nada de Ravenclaw pero era más inteligente de lo que Draco sería en la vida, opinaba que la solución perfecta era morir.  
Y Ted no podía equivocarse.  
- No lo conseguiré. Lo sabes¿verdad? -Harry le miró a los ojos y durante un segundo Draco tuvo la tentación de pegarle un puñetazo al cristal, de abatirlo a cabezazos si fuera preciso con tal de poder agacharse junto a él y abrazarle-. Sin ti no lo conseguiré. Moriré... -Potter cerró los ojos y una lágrima surgió de ellos. Draco tragó saliva.  
- Ponte en pie Harry -ordenó Draco-. Ven aquí. Mírame a los ojos.  
Harry obedeció a regañadientes.  
- No quiero morir en vano, Harry.  
- Dra...  
- ¡Cállate y escucha! No voy a morir en vano. ¿Entiendes?  
El moreno desvió la mirada.  
- No sé si...  
- Lo harás, Harry -aseguró el Slytherin en tono firme- ¿me estás escuchando? TÚ lo harás. Tú matarás a Voldemort. -subrayó sus palabras golpeando con el índice en el grueso cristal. Los ojos grises brillaban con intensidad-. Y cuando lo hagas, entonces serás libre. Podrás seguir viviendo o podrás morir si es lo que te place, y hagas lo que hagas yo te estaré esperando, ahora y dentro de mil años -Draco volvió a tragar. No se sorprendió al notar algo caliente y húmedo que le bajaba por las mejillas hasta el cuello-. Tienes que vengarme, Harry. No sólo mi muerte, tienes que vengar toda mi vida. Y a mis padres, y a los tuyos, y a Ginny y todos nuestros muertos, y hasta a la infancia perdida de Pansy. Tienes que hacerlo Harry. Si no lo haces, nunca descansaremos en paz.  
Harry escuchó en silencio a Draco, y entonces ocurrió algo curioso. Fue como si al otro lado del cristal, junto al rubio, aparecieran una a una todas las personas a las que éste iba nombrando.  
Años más tarde Hermione le aseguraría que aquello fue una alucinación, pero en aquel momento los vio como estaba viendo al aburrido funcionario del Ministerio que leía el periódico en la entrada. Nacissa y Lucius, James y Lily, y hasta Sirius. Ginny era una figura etérea que todavía sujetaba entre las manos la taza envenenada que la había llevado a la tumba.  
Snape estaba tras Draco, apoyándole, invisible, y a Harry se le antojó que lo que estaba viendo era la metáfora perfecta de sus vidas. Todos ocupaban el mismo lugar que cuando no estaban muertos, inclusive aquel chico moreno que se paseaba tras el Slytherin y le lanzaba miradas envenenadas, y que Harry reconoció sin mayores dificultades como Justin Parkinson.  
El Gryffindor parpadeó, y en aquel mismo instante sucedieron varias cosas: los fantasmas desaparecieron, Draco alzó una ceja con extrañeza, y Lupin interrumpió el momento entrando de nuevo en la sala. No iba solo. Harry se quedó boquiabierto cuando descubrió que poco menos que arrastrado por el licántropo iba el ministro de Magia en persona.  
- ¡Mirad a quién me he encontrado! -dos o tres aurores les seguían, jadeantes y esperando una orden de Scrimgeour para intervenir. Remus sonrió con aire triunfal- ¿y a que no sabes lo que me ha prometido¡que va a dejarte entrar ahí!  
Harry no comprendió muy bien hasta que Remus señaló el cubículo donde se encontraba Draco. Sobresaltado, miró al Ministro. ¿El severo Rufus Scrimgeour iba a dejarle verse cara a cara con un mortífago?  
- Por favor... -se sorprendió murmurando antes de poder darse cuenta- por favor, déjeme... él no me va a hacer ningún daño...  
- Ya lo sé, Potter, ya lo sé. Y tú quítame tus zarpas de encima -Rufus intentó fingir asco a la hora de desembarazarse de Lupin, pero el temblor de sus manos le delató. Sin duda _alguien_ había amenazado al ministro con presentarse a las puertas de su casa en luna llena-. Mortífago, vas a ser ajusticiado en menos de una hora tal y como dictó la sentencia del Wizengamot -dijo ásperamente dirigiéndose a Draco-. ¿Seguro que quieres pasar tus últimos minutos con el señor Potter?  
- Segurísimo, señor -contestó mecánicamente Draco, quien miraba al ministro como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que oía.  
- Así sea. Si algo le ocurre... -Rufus señaló a Lupin con el dedo- será culpa tuya, Lupin. Me voy a hablar con el verdugo -terminó con una última mirada hosca a Draco, quien se la sostuvo sin pestañear.  
- Remus... -Harry se había quedado paralizado- no sé cómo podría agradecerte...  
- Deja los agradecimientos para luego y sigue a esos aurores, antes de entrar te tienen que registrar y darte instrucciones básicas. Venga, date prisa -Harry asintió y Lupin le despidió con una palmada en la espalda.  
Draco tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero se compuso cuando Lupin le miró.  
- Podría estar hasta que venga Harry agradeciéndote lo que has hecho, pero tengo algo que decirte, lobo.  
- Sorpréndeme -contestó Lupin con serenidad.  
El Slytherin suspiró. Aquello iba a resultar un tanto difícil, pero tenía que intentarlo.  
- Cuando regresaste de la Cámara de los Secretos estabas con un pie en la tumba, pero desde que Tonks es tu sanador, pareces estar en mejor forma que nunca.  
- ¿Eso es un cumplido? -sonrió el licántropo.  
- Sí, pero supongo que más bien para la pericia de Ted.  
Lupin miró a su alrededor. El funcionario seguía igual de aburrido, inmerso en su periódico.  
- Le conocí mucho antes, cuando Sirius aún vivía. De hecho fue él quien tuvo que llamar de urgencia a un sanador de San Mungo tras una difícil noche de luna llena. Acabó atendiéndome Ted, y fue un golpe de suerte, porque me ha salvado varias veces. Además me ayuda a lidiar con su hija, que no es poco. Le nombraron director de San Mungo siendo muy joven, y no me extraña, porque es un gran sanador y un genio de las pociones.  
- Hay algo sobre el genio de las pociones que no sabes -Lupin alzó las cejas y Draco tamborileó con los dedos sobre el cristal- Ted no es quien dice ser.  
El licántropo rió.  
- ¿Y quién sí?

Después de ser registrado concienzudamente por un puñado de aurores, dejaron pasar a Harry a una antesala. Allí le esperaba un funcionario del Ministerio que le ofreció un pequeño frasco de poción y una sonrisa de disculpa.  
- Lo siento señor Potter, pero son las normas -Harry olisqueó el frasco y miró al funcionario-. Contrarresta el efecto de la poción multijugos entre otras. El Ministro no quiere que nadie se haga pasar por Draco Malfoy para librarle de su condena.  
Hary gruñó pero se bebió el brebaje.  
- ¿Algo más?  
- No, señor -el funcionario sacó una llave y abrió una recia puerta de hierro, franqueándole el paso.  
Harry se encontró en una aséptica habitación carcelaria donde ya esperaba Draco. El Slytherin tenía preparado un amplio surtido de ironías para sortear el mal trago, pero se le olvidaron de golpe en cuanto Harry literalmente se le tiró encima.  
- Harry... -la mente se le había quedado en blanco. El moreno enterró la cabeza en su hombro y su cuerpo se estremeció en un sollozo ahogado. Draco le abrazó con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que creyó que iba a romperle los huesos-. No quiero que llores, Harry. Por favor.  
- ¡Y yo no quiero que mueras! -el Gryffindor se separó de él y miró alrededor con ademán feroz. A pesar de que estaban solos en la habitación, era evidente que lo estaban espiando-. Puedo ayudarte a escapar si quieres. ¡Podría matarlos a todos!  
- Harry...  
- ¡No te quedes ahí sentado¡Si recupero la varita estoy seguro de que nadie podrá detenerme!  
Antes de que algún auror entrara a ajustarle las cuentas a un Harry desquiciado y desarmado, Draco se puso en pie y le calló de la única forma que sabía. Harry cortó su airada diatriba cuando Draco le besó sujetándole la nuca con fuerza. Cuando al fin el rubio cortó el beso, Harry estaba jadeando, temblando y falto de oxígeno en el cerebro.  
- Es una lástima que no dispongamos de más tiempo -Draco se humedeció los labios y alzó las cejas- entonces podría despedirme de ti como Merlín manda.  
Harry tragó saliva. La mirada de depredador de Draco Malfoy dejaba bien claras lo que él consideraba despedirse adecuadamente. Por un momento imaginó lo que pensarían los funcionarios que les vigilaban y después movió la cabeza; que se fueran al cuerno los funcionarios, el ministro y el Ministerio de Magia al completo. Draco suspiró; tenía poco menos de una hora para decirle a Harry todo lo que siempre había deseado contarle, pero tras unos segundos comprendió que todo se podía resumir en dos palabras.  
- Te quiero.

Lupin estaba lívido. Lo que acababa de contarle Draco Malfoy parecía más bien una historia de ciencia ficción. Sin dar crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar sus oídos, pasó a la sala de espera de los tribunales. Como si hubiese previsto la charla entre Draco y Lupin, Ted Tonks estaba en un rincón, hojeando tranquilamente una revista. Levantó la mirada cuando el licántropo se plantó ante él.  
- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Tú...?  
- Es inteligente ese chico. En tantos años nadie había sospechado de mí¿sabes? -Ted dobló cuidadosamente la revista y la dejó a un lado-. Siéntate, Remus. Aunque no lo sepas en realidad yo te di clase, cuando estabas en segundo. Claro que entonces no me conocían por el nombre de Ted Tonks, sino por el de Fabius Diggle.  
- Te mataron en la primera guerra.  
Ted sonrió.  
- Ciertamente. Me han matado muchas veces así que no debes extrañarte tanto. Llevo siguiéndote desde hace mucho tiempo, Lupin. De hecho, conocí a tu padre y a tu madre, y antes de eso a tu abuelo. Aunque por aquel entonces yo era un Black.  
Lupin tragó saliva.  
- ¿Cómo...?  
- El cómo lo sabes perfectamente -Ted se puso repentinamente en pie, y el licántropo dio un paso atrás-. Lo que pensaba hacer Lord Voldemort con Draco Malfoy, y toda aquella chapuza de los horcruxes... no es sólo una mala copia de lo que yo, el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, descubrí en su día. Yo he sido el que más lejos ha llegado en el camino hacia la inmortalidad. Yo, y no ese imitador del tres al cuatro, esa alimaña sedienta de sangre. Yo, y no Voldemort.  
Lupin se dejó caer en una silla, pesadamente. Se sentía mareado.  
- Salazar Slytherin.  
El sanador asintió.  
- ¿Qué hace Salazar Slytherin en la piel de un humilde Ravenclaw hijo de muggles?  
- No tan humilde -Ted sonrió- al fin y al cabo soy director de San Mungo. Pero tienes razón, no es lo que uno esperaría de mí. En realidad, durante los primeros años busqué... cuerpos -Lupin se estremeció- que sirvieran a mi propósito original. Sangre limpia, Slytherins, poderosos, ricos... en fin, esas cosas. Pero cuando aún se rumoreaba en el mundo mágico que yo seguía vivo, decidí que si quería sobrevivir sería mejor pasar desapercibido alojándome en otros lugares. Algún que otro hijo de muggle, muchos Ravenclaws, un Gryffindor...  
- ¿A cuántos asesinaste?  
- A ninguno -gruñó Ted-. Ese idiota de Godric me lo hizo prometer -ante el rostro confuso de Lupin, Ted se apresuró a explicarse-. Godric. Gryffindor. Cuando Rowena tuvo la visión que le auguraba la destrucción de Hogwarts a manos de un Slytherin, los fundadores decidieron que debía ser yo quien le parase los pies. Tengo que reconocer que no pensé que pasara tanto tiempo -agregó Ted en tono huraño-. Godric y yo acabábamos de hacer el descubrimiento de lo que vosotros conocéis como horcruxes, aunque vuestra información es incompleta. No es necesario matar a nadie ni dividir tu alma si sabes cómo. En realidad sólo hace falta encontrar un cuerpo que esté lo suficientemente debilitado como para poder poseerlo. Y eso es lo que llevo haciendo desde entonces... si te interesa, Ted Tonks está muerto desde los dieciséis años. Tuvo un accidente entrenando al quidditch, me hice con él cuando ya estaba moribundo, así que teóricamente le he alargado la vida, he conseguido el éxito y he engendrado a su hija Nymphadora. Y sólo me arrepiento de lo último, aunque Andrómeda era una mujer maravillosa.  
- No estás hablando en serio¿verdad? No puedes estar hablando en serio -balbuceó Lupin.  
- Lamentablemente sí.  
- ¿Y la Cámara de los Secretos?  
- Tergiversaron completamente la historia. La creé como una trampa mortal para mi futuro heredero, pero me temo que le subestimé. Voldemort no sólo salió airoso de allí sino que la utilizó para sus propósitos, y dos veces, además. Puedes imaginarte cómo afectó eso a mi orgullo -Lupin gruñó.  
- ¿Dónde estabas en la primera guerra?  
- Formé parte de la Orden, y no me alegra decir que en aquellos días había demasiados cuerpos agonizantes para elegir. Pero no pude hacer nada, porque mi destino era actuar sólo para evitar que Draco Malfoy fuera poseído por Voldemort. Rowena pronosticó que, si eso llegaba a ocurrir, sería el fin. Y es por eso por lo que Draco debe morir, porque de esa forma Harry podrá matar finalmente a Voldemort y el mal dejará de perpetuarse.  
Lupin parpadeó.  
- Estás loco, Ted. Completamente loco.  
- No espero que me creas ahora, Remus, ni siquiera que sientas simpatía por mí. Pero tú y yo tenemos mucho en común -Ted le miró con tristeza- ambos hemos visto morir a numerosos amigos y hemos deseado abandonar este mundo a pesar de que nuestras obligaciones nos ataban a él. En tu caso conseguí, utilizando mis vastos conocimientos en pociones, que recuperaras la salud. Yo ya he decidido que Ted Tonks será mi última morada. Si Voldemort muere, sin duda lo hará pronto. Y si no lo hace, habrá significado mi fracaso y ya nadie podrá pararlo. Y no hay nada más doloroso para un Slytherin que aceptar la derrota.  
El silencio fue interrumpido por Hermione, que se precipitó en el interior de la sala.  
- ¡Lupin, Ted¿Dónde está? -jadeando, tras ella llegó Pansy, que estaba ún más pálida que de costumbre.  
- Con Harry -Lupin se incorporó de un salto-. Os llevaré a verlo.  
- ¿Se permiten las visitas?  
- No, pero Scrimgeour hará una excepción, por su propio bien. Nos vemos, Ted.  
- Hasta ahora, Remus.

- Pansy -Draco se levantó instantáneamente y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver aparecer a su gran amiga. Sonrisa que se amplió cuando a ésta la siguió Hermione.  
- Draco...  
Hubo un instante de indecisión antes de que las dos jóvenes se le tiraran al cuello. Harry contempló la escena en absoluto silencio; se había ido deprimiendo más y más a medida que se acercaba la hora clave. Hermione se dirigió a él y le miró con incomodidad. La última vez que ambos habían hablado, él llevaba un uniforme verde y respondía a otro nombre. Tras un titubeo, la castaña le pasó un brazo por los hombros y Harry se tragó las lágrimas y la abrazó.  
- Tranquilo Harry -no tenía sentido alguno preguntarle cómo estaba, así que obvió la pregunta. En su lugar le besó en la mejilla- estamos todos aquí. No te dejaremos solo.  
Harry reprimió un gruñido, pensando que en realidad ya estaba más solo que nunca. Escuchó cómo Pansy se aclaraba la garganta y de repente recordó que los dos Slytherins tenían una cuenta pendiente.  
- Te pediría perdón, pero eso no borraría lo que hice -murmuró Pansy sin atreverse a mirar a Draco-. Te dejé sólo cuando más me necesitabas.  
- Lo comprendo, Pansy. Sé que no querías que nadie supiera... -Pansy se estremeció y a Draco se le atragantaron las palabras- lo que te pasó.  
La Slytherin volvió a refugiarse entre sus brazos y Harry intentó imaginárselos tal y como fueron aquella tarde en la Mansión Malfoy, la tarde en la que Draco había jurado proteger a su amiga. Y miró a Draco Malfoy, al joven que siendo un niño había matado por ella, varios años antes de que fallara en su misión de asesinar a Dumbledore y fuera hasta la mismísima guarida de Voldemort a rescatar a Harry... y se preguntó, no por primera vez, cómo era posible que fueran a matarlo.  
¿Y qué derecho tenía el Ministerio a decidir quién debía o no morir¿Quién se lo otorgaba?  
Ir a Azkaban era horrible, pero era una pena reversible, como bien sabían Hagrid y otros que habían pisado la cárcel mágica. Pero, en el caso de personas inocentes como Draco que eran ejecutadas¿cómo les devolvían la vida cuando se demostraba que había habido un error?  
- Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, Harry -dijo suavemente Hermione.  
El aludido levantó la cabeza, sobresaltado, y descubrió que un par de aurores habían llegado y con su silenciosa presencia junto a la puerta les indicaban que la hora había llegado.  
- No... -balbuceó Harry, poniéndose en pie.  
Draco le agarró de los hombros.  
- Recuerda lo que me has prometido.  
- Draco...  
- Recuérdalo, Harry. Por ti, por mí, por todos -le besó suavemente y Harry sólo atinó a mirarle en silencio, destrozado. Draco hizo de tripas corazón y se giró a sus amigas-. Cuidadlo, chicas.  
- Lo haremos -contestó Pansy con la voz quebrada.  
- Y no le dejéis que vea cómo lo hacen -añadió bajando la voz.  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza.  
- No te preocupes por eso, Lupin tampoco le dejaría.  
Draco le sonrió por última vez y salió de la habitación antes de que los sentimientos le jugaran una mala pasada. No quería derrumbarse frente a esas tres personas que tanto habían significado para él. No quería dejarles con ese mal trago.  
- Vamos, señor Malfoy -indicó uno de los aurores.  
Draco se libró de su presa con un manotazo. Parpadeó para apartar las lágrimas; seguía siendo un Slytherin y un Malfoy.  
Hasta la muerte.  
- Sé caminar solo -gruñó. Después enderezó la espalda y se situó tranquilamente entre los dos aurores, que le miraron entre sorprendidos y admirados. No todos los días un inminente ejecutado mostraba tal entereza en los minutos previos a su muerte.  
Ninguno de ellos lo sabía, pero en aquel momento empezaba la leyenda de Draco Malfoy.  
Caminaron por un corto corredor hasta llegar a otra antesala. Con agradecimiento Draco descubrió que Lupin estaba allí. El licántropo se saltó todas las normas dándole al reo un abrazo que le cortó la respiración.  
- Sabía que al final te rendirías a mis encantos, lobo -ironizó el rubio intentando ocultar sus emociones. Malditos Gryffindors.  
Lupin intentó sonreír pero no pudo.  
- Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado nunca a Harry -el tono grave de Lupin hizo que se le erizara el pelo.  
- No me avergüences con sensiblerías, Lupin.  
- Señor Malfoy... -murmuró un auror.  
- ¡Esperad un momento! -la voz recia y autoritaria de Lupin hizo sobresaltarse al auror, que se retiró unos pasos-. Lo siento, Draco, pero tengo que decírtelo. Todos los profesores de Hogwarts me han pedido que te transmita su cariño y apoyo. Al igual que los Weasley. Ron... -a su pesar, sonrió- si él supiera que te lo he dicho me mataría, pero que sepas que se ha puesto como una furia. En cuanto a los demás... bueno, sólo te piden que los perdones.  
Draco asintió.  
- Diles que no hay nada que perdonar. Y otra cosa... -en aquel momento un arrebato de tristeza sorprendió al rubio, quien tuvo que tragarse las lágrimas, literalmente, para continuar- cuida de Harry.  
- Eso está hecho.  
- Adiós, Malfoy -intervino Ted apartando a un lado a Remus antes de que se derrumbase. Extendió la mano y Draco se la estrechó.  
- Un placer conocerte.  
- Lo mismo digo, Draco, lo mismo digo. Seguro que nos vemos pronto.  
El auror intervino para separar al reo y llevárselo de allí de una vez por todas. La sala de ejecuciones estaba al otro lado de la puerta; Lupin y Tonks, los testigos, podrían presenciarlo todo pasando a un estrecho pasillo desde el cual un ingenioso juego de espejos les permitiría ver todo lo que pasara en la ejecución. Así se lo transmitió a Ted Tonks el auror que pidió su firma.  
- Así podrán atestiguar que todo se realiza de forma humanitaria, doctor Tonks.  
Ted soltó un gruñido de sarcasmo. Humanitaria. Ya.  
En cuanto Draco Malfoy hubo desaparecido de la vista, Ted agarró del codo a Lupin y se lo llevó al pasillo donde aguardaban los testigos. Todavía no podían ver a Draco, porque entre la antesala donde se habían despedido y el lugar donde le iban a matar había un pequeño vestíbulo donde, era de suponer, le registrarían una vez más y lo pondrían todo en orden.  
Lupin sólo esperaba que fuera rápido.  
Entonces alguien apareció en la sala de ejecuciones y a Lupin se le cayó el alma a los pies.  
Draco gritaba, lloraba, pataleaba. Con el rostro congestionado de puro terror, intentaba golpear a los aurores a los que hasta el momento había tratado de manera indiferente. Cuando minutos antes se había comportado con una sobriedad desconcertante, en aquellos momentos imploraba por su vida a gritos.  
Los aurores parecían agobiados y deseando quitarse aquella carga de encima.  
Y todo sucedió deprisa, pero mal.  
El verdugo acudió al momento, pero Draco consiguió interceptarle y arrancarle la capucha.  
McNair. El de verdad.  
- ¡¿Un mortífago para acabar con otro mortífago?! -bramó Lupin con los ojos desorbitados. Miró a Tonks, quien por primera vez parecía sorprendido-. ¡Esto es inaudito¡Voy a parar...!  
Pero Ted se recompuso rápidamente y movió la cabeza con pena. Lupin aún estaba mirándole cuando un destello verde surgió de la nada y le heló las entrañas.  
A cámara lenta giró la cabeza, en aquel momento demasiado pesada para sus hombros.  
Y también a cámara lenta caía el cuerpo ya sin vida de Draco Malfoy. Y Remus Lupin se alegró de que Harry no estuviera allí, porque la última expresión aún marcada en el rostro de Draco era de un terror absoluto, de un miedo que sobrepasaba los límtes de lo humanamente imaginable, como si en el último instante Draco hubiera comprendido que sí, que iba a morir, que nada de aquello era una broma macabra. Que iba en serio.  
- Draco...  
Un movimiento al fondo del pasillo distrajo su pena. Un auror discutía agriamente con un joven alto y musculoso y una mujer ya madura de ostentosos rizos rubios. Y el viejo profesor sintió cómo la tristeza que había sentido se transmutaba en cólera, que fluía por sus venas y golpeaba con fuerza contra sus sienes.  
- ¡Skeeter! -Cuando divisó una cámara de fotos en las manos de su acompañante, ni siquiera Ted Tonks pudo impedir que se dirigiera a ellos- ¡¿quién te ha dado derecho a estar aquí¡¡no me digas que has hecho fotos!!  
- Vaya, así que el licántropo también se apunta -murmuró Rita mientras tomaba una nota con su vuelapluma-. Divinamente. Señor Lupin, tengo todo el derecho a ver cómo ejecutan a un mortífago extremadamente peligroso para la sociedad como era el señor Malfoy. Y a informar de ello -esto último lo dijo mirando al auror.  
- Señorita, vuelvo a repetirle que...  
El auror se quedó completamente pasmado cuando Lupin, con una tranquilidad desconcertante, le apartó, golpeó al fotógrafo, agarró la cámara y la tiró al suelo con tantas fuerzas que el aparato saltó en mil pedazos.  
El auror tragó saliva. Lupin le miró. Rita estaba demasiado asustada para hablar y en cuanto al fotógrafo, bueno, de momento se encontraba incapacitado para ello.  
- Te conozco¿verdad? -preguntó Lupin-. Me lo ha parecido antes pero ahora estoy más seguro que nunca: eres Ed Scholes. Bateador de Gryffindor, Sobresaliente en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
Ed le miró perplejo durante unos segundos.  
- Vaya, tiene buena memoria, profesor Lupin.  
- Me alegra comprobar que finalmente conseguiste ser auror. Estoy muy orgulloso -Lupin paseó la mirada por el pasillo, deteniéndose en Rita y su compinche como si fuera la primera vez que los viera- ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí, auror Scholes?  
Ed parpadeó. Siguió la mirada de su profesor, después la bajó hacia los restos de la cámara que seguían a los pies de Lupin.  
Entonces comprendió y sonrió.  
- Aquí no ha pasado nada, señor. Tan sólo dos desgraciados que han roto las normas y a los que detendré inmediatamente.  
- Buen chico, Scholes -asintió Lupin, palmeándole la espalda. Entonces le agarró con suavidad y le obligó a acercarse a él, sólo unos centímetros, para susurrar en su oído-: si eres tan valiente como aplicado, en la Orden del Fénix necesitamos unos cuantos como tú. Sólo si tú quieres.  
Scholes balbuceó una respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera darla Ted ya se había llevado de allí a Lupin.  
- ¿Estás loco, Remus?  
El aludido soltó una carcajada.  
- Draco lo habría aprobado -en ese punto, Ted no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza. Lupin sonrió a ninguna parte, sintiéndose salvaje y liberado- un Gryffindor armando una buena bronca; estoy seguro de que es el mejor homenaje que se le podría hacer.  
Ted movió la cabeza y se adelantó hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo, sin saber si era por la ráfaga helada que le había sacudido o por la visión que tenía lugar ante sus ojos.  
Las dependencias de Justicia eran un anexo al Ministerio de Magia, comunicado con él pero que se encontraba, a diferencia de éste, sobre el suelo en lugar de bajo él. El edificio se encontraba camuflado bajo la apariencia de unos grandes almacenes abandonados, idea que seguramente habían copiado de San Mungo.  
En ese momento, y rodeando al enorme bloque de hormigón que para los muggles estaba vacío de significado, había una enorme marea humana que se extendía por toda la manzana y más allá.  
Ted se sintió transportado antes incluso de que Lupin empezara a hablar. Recordaba demasiado bien la primera vez que uno de los miembros de la Orden había sido confundido con un mortífago y condenado por el Ministerio.  
- Dumbledore ordenó que guardáramos vigilia en esta esquina durante toda la noche.  
- ¿Estuviste allí? -Lupin no se sorprendió cuando Ted asintió-. Debí suponerlo. Yo era todavía un crío.  
Los dos salieron de la sombra y en aquel momento algunos de los congregados se precipitaron hacia ellos. Ted comprobó que la mayoría eran los jóvenes que habían entrenado en la Mansión Malfoy, y que casi todos vestían una túnica peculiar, parecida a la de combate de los aurores pero de color blanco impoluto en el que destacaba un fénix bordado en vivo rojo y amarillo a la altura del pecho.  
Poco a poco los murmullos se fueron apagando mientras los miembros de la Orden se giraban hacia Lupin. El licántropo alzó las manos desde la escalera superior que llevaba al almacén abandonado, y que le elevaba por encima de la multitud.  
- Draco Malfoy ha sido asesinado.  
Un grito unánime de furia se elevó de la concentración penetrando hasta en el último lugar de la plaza. Y probablemente también en el Ministerio de Magia, incluso en la helada habitación donde en aquellos momentos descansaba el cadáver de Draco. Lupin agachó la cabeza y bajó de un salto los últimos escalones, donde Hermione le miraba con el semblante más serio que nunca.  
- ¿Dónde está Harry?  
- Se está poniendo la túnica. Allí.  
- Vamos, Ted.  
Ted, que se consideraba a sí mismo el hombre más sabio del mundo, se vio arrastrado por Lupin hacia el meollo de aquel gentío, donde varias personas rodeaban a otra que se estaba echando la túnica por encima de los hombros.  
- Lupin -lo mejor que se podía decir de Harry es que estaba sereno.  
- Harry -entonces el ex profesor hizo algo que sorprendió a Ted-. Vengo a ponerme a tus órdenes.  
- Ya lo esperaba -reconoció Potter lanzándole una túnica.  
Ted parpadeó, confuso.  
- ¿A sus órdenes¿me estoy perdiendo algo?

Zabini, Shalazar, Kiv, Sands y compañía no habían podido evitar ir a despedirse de Draco, aunque al final ni siquiera le habían visto. Deprimidos porque sabía que su ídolo había muerto, y porque habían convivido con él sin saberlo, salieron a la calle y se toparon con la Orden del Fénix.  
- Parece que la Orden está montando guardia frente al lugar donde descansa el cadáver de Draco -informó Kiv con un deje de sorpresa en la voz. Sabía de la misteriosa organización más que sus compañeros, porque uno de sus tíos había estado vinculado a ella en la primera guerra.  
- ¿Draco era de la Orden del Fénix?  
- Así es.  
Shalazar entrecerró los ojos para distinguir a la figura que les había salido al paso.  
- ¡Parkinson¿Tú también?  
- Y no viene sola -añadió Zabini en tono receloso.  
Efectivamente, no venía sola. Cuando se echó hacia atrás la capucha blanca de la túnica que aún se estaba ajustando, todos distuinguieron perfectamente los rasgos de su acompañante.  
- ¡POTTER!  
- Que vivió entre vosotros como Daniel Lovegood, aunque os aseguro que llegué a sentirme como uno más. Blaise -el aludido dio un respingo- hace poco nos dijiste a Draco y a mí que si no luchabas contra Voldemort era porque todos de prejuzgaban y nadie te lo había pedido.  
Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Harry hiciera surgir a golpe de varita una túnica blanca del interior de su bolsillo, que arrojó al Slytherin. Éste, incrédulo, la atrapó en el aire.  
- Hoy te lo pido yo: ayúdanos a vencer a Voldemort, Blaise. Draco está muerto, pero su ejemplo tiene que seguir vivo en Slytherin. Os necesitamos -por el brillo de sus ojos se comprendía que hablaba en serio, completamente en serio- os necesitábamos los dos.  
Blaise no tardó ni dos segundos en decidirse; el recuerdo del amigo muerto era demasiado reciente para ignorarlo.  
- Lucharé con la Orden -murmuró, embutiéndose la túnica blanca.  
- Y yo -le secundó inmediatamente Shalazar.  
- A Draco le habría encantado -contestó Harry, palmeando la espalda de Shalazar-. Pansy, ocúpate de ellos. A mí me queda algo por hacer.  
Con un movimiento de cabeza, Harry se despidió y empezó a abrirse paso entre los miembros de la Orden rumbo al edificio donde habían matado a Draco. Pansy Parkinson se fue a buscar túnicas para sus compañeros de casa.  
- ¿De qué va todo esto? -preguntó Zabini.  
- Cuando un miembro de la Orden del Fénix muere, los suyos le hacen un homenaje. Y cuando en ese homenaje todos, desde el jefe de la orden hasta el auror de base, van uniformados de blanco... -Kiv se detuvo unos instantes mientras apuntaba con su dedo a Harry, que escalaba puestos para encararmarse a un lugar elevado desde donde poder hablar a toda la Orden- entonces es que...  
- ¡Orden del Fénix, escuchadme! -la voz de Harry era potente y penetraba hasta el último lugar de la abarrotada plaza. Las luces de las farolas se reflejaban en el blanco de su túnica otorgándole un fulgor casi sobrenatural. El fénix de su pecho parecía a punto de echar a volar. Su rostro ya no estaba triste, sino...  
Se había transmutado. Lupin se estremeció. Había algo en Harry que le recordaba mucho a Dumbledore. Y al mismo tiempo a Draco. Y... y a James, y a Lily, y a Lucius, y...  
Como si todos le estuvieran acompañando en ese preciso instante.  
- ¡Orden del Fénix! -volvió a gritar, fuerte y claro, encarándose con el cielo- ¡Soy Harry James Potter, vuestro jefe¡Y hoy, día de la muerte de Draco Malfoy, uno de los nuestros, le digo desde aquí a Voldemort que vaya preparándose para vivir sus últimas horas! -respiró profundamente antes de terminar- ¡¡La Segunda Guerra ha empezado!!  
Como un solo hombre los miembros de la Orden gritaron, no un grito de alegría ni de rabia sino de guerra, el tipo de grito que brotaba de gargantas broncas y maltrechas, el tipo de grito que podría haber exhalado cualquier ejército al entrar en combate y que aquel día se escuchó en mitad de Londres, con varios centenares de muggles observando boquiabiertos.  
Sólo un sonido se sobrepuso al rugido de guerra de la Orden del Fénix. El silbido de un pájaro que apareció de la nada, un enorme pájaro rojo fuego que cayó en picado hasta posarse, majestuoso, en los hombros de Harry.  
Y en aquel instante Harry Potter, aclamado por todos pero solo en su dolor, sonrió y supo a ciencia cierta que iba a vencer.  
Y dirigió de nuevo la mirada al cielo antes de saltar de su promontorio con Fawkes todavía al hombro.  
- Por ti, Draco.  
La guerra había comenzado.

- La guerra ha comenzado.  
Voldemort rió suavemente mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre el reposabrazos de su ostentoso sillón. Rodolphus, que había ido a comprobar que todo saliera bien en el Ministerio, había recogido in situ el mensaje de Potter y se lo había transmitido a su amo segundos después, como el buen lacayo que era.  
- ¿Qué tal se ha portado Nymphadora?  
Rodolphus se permitió esbozar una sádica sonrisa.  
- Bella ha conseguido mantenerla controlada la mayor parte del tiempo. Excepto al final, que se nos ha rebelado un poco. Creo que empezaba a entender de qué iba todo aquello. La ejecución ha sido un poco apresurada, pero McNair ha hecho un buen trabajo. No le ha dado tiempo a hablar, con lo que ni Lupin ni ese ratón de biblioteca que ahora le sigue a todas partes se han dado cuenta del engaño.  
- Excelente, Rodolphus, excelente. Un punto más para los Lestrange.  
En ese momento, como obedeciendo a una llamada secreta de su señor, Bellatrix entró en la habitación, radiante.  
- Estamos aquí, mi señor.  
- ¿Y el chico?  
- En la antesala se ha resistido a ser intercambiado por Nymphadora. De hecho durante unos momentos se han aliado en nuestra contra, pero como tía carnal de ambos he sabido ponerlos en su sitio. Viene un poco aturdido, pero está vivo.  
Bella se giró hacia la puerta, le hizo una señal a alguien que estaba fuera del campo de visión, y al poco entraron dos mortífagos vestidos de aurores sujetando a Draco Malfoy entre ambos. O más bien acarreándolo, porque el joven apenas movía las piernas. Voldemort hizo una mueca cuando vio que su rostro estaba manchado de sangre reseca.  
- Espero que no le hayáis roto nada -amenazó, y los dos mortífagos se estremecieron.  
- Está en perfectas condiciones, señor. Tan sólo han sido unos golpes. Para someterle -añadió Bella.  
- Me alegro, porque necesito ese cuerpo en perfectas condiciones. Soltadle.  
Draco Malfoy se recuperó de su semiinconsciencia cuando cayó al suelo de bruces. Abrió los ojos. El tacto frío y áspero del suelo le resultaba familiar, el olor a sangre y humedad le resultaba familiar, y, demonios, las piernas enclenques y grisáceas que vislumbraba sí que le resultaban espantosamente familiares.  
Así que finalmente todo había sido en vano.  
¿O no?  
Con una rapidez que sorprendió a todos se puso en pie de un salto y se lanzó contra Voldemort. Sus manos se cerraron sobre su débil cuello y apretó con fuerza. El monstruo gimió y alzó los brazos para intentar desprenderse inútilmente de aquella serpiente que había caído sobre él e intentaba estrangularle.  
- ¡Déjalo! -gritó Bellatrix con horror. Los dos mortífagos vestidos con las túnicas del Ministerio fueron más rápidos y se abalanzaron sobre Draco. Uno de ellos golpeó con fuerza al chico en el hombro, pero eso no consiguió que éste soltara a su presa. El otro le agarró de las manos e intentó separarlas del rostro cada vez más congestionado de Voldemort, pero sólo consiguió que aflojara un poco la presión, no que la cesara. Rodolphus se había quedado paralizado y sólo reaccionó cuando los dos mortífagos le miraron con cara de apuro.  
- ¡Basta ya, Malfoy! -gruñó, y le agarró del hombro. Entonces el rubio se revolvió y casi le arrancó los dedos de un soberano mordisco- ¡hijo de...!  
Rodolphus retrocedió de un salto y Draco se encaró con uno de los aurores, que cobardemente retiró las manos como si estuviera ante un perro rabioso. Y puede que lo estuviera, pensó Bella cuando lo siguiente que hizo Draco fue hacer chocar su cabeza contra la de Voldemort. Su pelo rubio se empapó de sangre, pero al Slytherin no le importó. Siguió golpeándole como si fuera la vida en ello.  
- Crucio -murmuró Bella.  
El grito de Draco rasgó el aire como el aullido de un animal, pero no cejó en su empeño. Bellatrix hizo una mueca de disgusto. Un animal, eso era en lo que se había convertido su sobrino, que estrangulaba, mordía y golpeaba a diestro y siniestro sin dejarse vencer por el dolor.  
Rodolphus sacó su varita con la mano no herida.  
- Ni se te ocurra -le dijo ásperamente su mujer. El mortífago parpadeó- ¿no te das cuenta de que eso es lo que está buscando? Quiere que lo maten, y llevarse a nuestro señor en el intento -en ese momento Bella sonrió-. Porque sabes para qué has venido¿verdad pequeño Draco¡CRUCIO!  
Draco volvió a rugir, intentando desesperadamente no aflojar la presa sobre el cuerpo de Voldemort. Pero Bella mantuvo la maldición, y poco a poco el Slytherin fue rindiéndose al dolor hasta que, finalmente y para gran alivio de los presentes, soltó al Innombrable y cayó retorciéndose al suelo. Rodolphus no pudo evitar la tentación de propinarle una patada.  
- Mi señor¿estáis bien? -preguntó uno de los aurores, acercándose a Voldemort.  
Desde el sueño, Draco soltó una risilla malévola.  
Voldemort no tenía buen aspecto. Respiraba a duras penas y su rostro y su pecho presentaban numerosas heridas que sangraban. Bella se preguntó si el muy bastardo le habría mordido también a él.  
- Va a morir -murmuró uno de los mortífagos.  
Rodolphus miró a su señor y quedó horrorizado. No por su aspecto sino porque comprendió que su compañero tenía razón. Voldemort estaba agonizando, su cuerpo cada vez más frágil no había podido resistir el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo de Draco Malfoy. Y el mortífago sintió aún más miedo cuando una posibilidad cruzó por su mente: la de dejar que la bestia muriera, agarrar a Bellatrix y huir, huir lejos, a un lugar donde nadie hubiera escuchado hablar de los Lestrange. Empezar una nueva vida.  
La fantasía la cortó en seco su propia esposa al acercarse con resolución al cuerpo de Voldemort.  
- ¡No morirá! -declaró, más fanática que nunca, y señaló a los dos mortífagos que habían escoltado a Malfoy-. ¡Llamad al dementor¡Ahora!  
Rodolphus se la quedó mirando mientras los dos aurores corrían a obedecer sus órdenes.  
- ¿Vas a...?  
- ¡Pues claro¿para qué si no hemos traído al chico aquí?  
El mortífago miró a Draco y se estremeció. La verdad es que siempre se había preguntado si realmente iban a hacerlo. Aquello le parecía demasiado cruel incluso para ellos. Incluso tratándose de Bella; por primera vez la miró y se preguntó cómo sería el alma de una mujer que acababa de mandar a la hija de su hermana a la muerte y que reservaba un destino aún más horrendo para su otro sobrino.  
Un escalofrío en la espalda le sacó de sus pensamientos. No tuvo que girarse para ver quién había llegado. Instintivamente se retiró y sacó la varita: a pesar de que Voldemort había pactado previamente con los dementores, no se fiaba de aquellas horrendas criaturas. Y menos aún cuando su señor yacía medio muerto allí mismo.  
- ¡Date prisa! -gritó Bella en dirección a la criatura, con una sangre fría que admiró a todos. Sujetaba a su debilitado sobrino, que miraba al recién llegado con ojos de horror.  
Lo que siguió le revolvió el estómago a Rodolphus. El dementor se acercó a Voldemort y le sorbió el alma. Era repugnante, ver a aquellas dos criaturas, cada cual más horrenda que la otra. Afortunadamente la visión duró poco, porque el cuerpo de Voldemort no ofreció demasiada resistencia y cayó exánime en el sillón a los pocos segundos.  
Cuando el dementor se giró hacia Draco Malfoy, Rodolphus no lo soportó más y salió precipitadamente de la habitación, en busca de un baño donde vomitar y a ser posible esconderse hasta que todo pasara.  
Bella ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Tenía la mirada clavada en el ser que sujetaba delicadamente a su sobrino del cuello de la camisa. Draco siguió pataleando mientras el dementor acercaba su rostro al suyo. Cuando la criatura se bajó la capucha, el Slytherin gritó, un grito ahogado cuando el dementor le besó.  
Draco intentó aún resistirse, y uno de los mortífagos soltó un silbido. Nunca nadie se había rebelado de semejante manera contra un dementor. No solían tener presencia de ánimo suficiente en aquellos momentos. Las manos de Draco se crisparon y se destrozó las uñas arañando el suelo, intentando encontrar un asidero al que agarrarse a la vida. Pero Bella casi podía ver el alma de Voldemort, retenida por el dementor, entrando en el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, sustituyendo a la suya propia.  
La sonrisa de Bella se difuminó cuando el dementor intentó sorber el alma de Draco y no pudo. La criatura se giró hacia ella, hablándole en el lenguaje mudo propio de los dementores.  
- ¡Por supuesto que no le han dado el beso antes! -gritó, histérica, al ver que la parte más fácil del plan parecía irse al garete.  
Draco apretaba los puños. El alma de Voldemort había entrado en su cuerpo, pero la suya propia se resistía a salir. El dementor siguió intentándolo hasta que se cansó. Con un gesto de impotencia en dirección a Bellatrix, abandonó la habitación. Fue entonces cuando Lestrange se percató de que se había quedado sola; ningún otro mortífago había resistido el espectáculo.  
El cuerpo de Voldemort yacía en el sillón, ya muerto. Draco Malfoy había caído pesadamente en el suelo, al parecer ya inconsciente. Bellatrix agarró la varita y se acercó a él. Aunque el plan no hubiera salido como habían previsto, lo cierto es que el alma de su señor estaba allí.  
Le golpeó suavemente en el rostro. Draco murmuró algo y abrió los ojos.

Y Bellatrix sonrió.

Porque los muggles decían que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, y en ese momento los de Draco Malfoy, aunque conservaban su tonalidad gris, estaban completamente ribeteados de rojo.  
- Bellatrix.  
El tono era inconfundible. Bella cayó de rodillas ante el cuerpo que empezaba a incorporarse. El joven se pasó la mano por el pelo, disfrutando de aquella nueva sensación, y se puso en pie. Sonrió al sentir la fortaleza en su nuevo cuerpo. Con un ágil movimiento se dirigió al antiguo y le arrebató la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo de la túnica.  
- Ahora sí que ha comenzado la guerra, Potter.

* * *

Feliz Navidad (a quien le guste) y nos vemos el año que viene :) 


	24. El trato

**FIDELIO**

Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a una escritora a la que se le va la pinza y una productora de películas que no hace más que fastidiarla una y otra vez.

**Capítulo 23: El trato.**

El corazón de Neville Longbottom latía deprisa, tan deprisa que estaba seguro de que su enemigo lo escucharía antes de tiempo. Su cuerpo estaba pegado al tronco de un árbol, y continuamente tenía que evitar la tentación de mover la cabeza para sacudirse unas imaginarias hormigas.

Desde su posición podía ver el rostro de Harry, que no separaba sus ojos de él. Neville sabía lo importante que era la emboscada del día de hoy para su jefe. Al fin y al cabo se trataba del mortífago que había asesinado a su novio, la persona que había acabado materialmente con la vida de Draco Malfoy. Aunque Draco nunca había sido santo de su devoción, Neville simpatizaba con Harry. Él también había perdido recientemente a la persona a la que quería... y aunque no estaba del todo seguro de que Ginny Weasley hubiera correspondido alguna vez sus sentimientos, lo cierto es que ya no tendría ocasión de demostrarlo.

En ese momento escuchó el rugido de un vehículo muggle. Era el tercero que en media hora pasaba por aquella carretera secundaria, pero el ladrido de un perro rasgó el silencio del bosquecillo, y Neville supo que se trataba del coche del verdugo, que había sido identificado por la avanzadilla del grupo. Inmediatamente se dejó caer al suelo como un fardo, interponiendo su cuerpo en mitad de la calzada. Cabía la posibilidad de que McNair no le viera, o que incluso lo hiciera y decidiera pasar por encima de él. A fin de cuentas, era un mortífago y un verdugo profesional. Pero también era un paranoico convencido del peligro que corría, y aquélla la única ocasión en la que podrían atacarle con posibilidades de éxito. Neville intentó no pensar en los peligros, y ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que volvía a recrearse en la ironía de que uno de los más importantes mortífagos fuera además un adicto a los automóviles muggles.

Tragó saliva cuando escuchó al Mercedes de McNair doblar la curva. Casi al instante, y como una música celestial, sus oídos se llenaron del chirrido que hizo el vehículo al frenar en seco. Por el rabillo del ojo le vio dar un bandazo, y por un momento temió que se precipitara precisamente al lugar donde Harry y los suyos estaban escondidos. Pero McNair era un conductor experto, y consiguió detener el coche a muy poca distancia de la cabeza de Longbottom.

Éste suspiró con alivio.

Harry, cuyos músculos estaban tensos como cuerdas de violín, se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de la túnica. Era la señal convenida para que todos se prepararan para salir de su escondite en cuanto el verdugo abandonase su vehículo.

- ¿Qué es eso? -el vozarrón de McNair traspasó el interior del vehículo, más enfadado que asustado. El musculoso verdugo abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza: al ver de cerca el cuerpo de Neville tirado en el asfalto, saltó del coche y se dirigió hacia él profiriendo una serie de improperios en voz no precisamente baja.

Harry sonrió. El truco muggle más viejo del mundo había dado resultado con todo un señor mortífago. Agachó la cabeza y, con un sigilo que nadie le habría atribuido, salió de su escondite, justo a espaldas de McNair. Antes de que diera otro paso, Fred y George se habían apostado a ambos lados del coche. Un segundo después, la avanzadilla, que había tenido tiempo de cruzar corriendo el pequeño bosque, se asomó en el otro extremo de la carretera. Cuatro figuras vestidas de blanco, completamente embozadas. McNair estaba a punto de agacharse junto al cuerpo de Neville cuando las vio.

Abrió la boca e hizo ademán de girarse, pero no le dio tiempo.

- ¿Señor McNair? -preguntó una voz fría en su oído mientras una varita parecía traspasarle la garganta.

- Yo no me llamo McNair. Yo...

- Me parece que sí -un par de encapuchados le sujetaron y le obligaron a darse la vuelta, encarándose con la persona que le apuntaba con la varita. Cuando se descubrió el rostro, McNair ahogó un quejido-. Harry James Potter, para servirle.

Un par de horas después, un paquete llegó a la puerta de la guarida de los mortífagos. Diez minutos más tarde, la plantilla en pleno se hallaba congregada en el salón principal del refugio, por primera vez más temerosos de lo que les acechaba fuera que de su amo.

Voldemort tenía en sus manos la caja ensangrentada que la Orden del Fénix le había remitido a domicilio, haciendo gala de una osadía completamente impropia. El sólo pensamiento de que uno de sus miembros hubiera llegado hasta la mismísima puerta de su sanctasanctórum y hubiera regresado a casa, tan campante... le hacía hervir la sangre.

Miró de nuevo el interior de la caja. Un par de manos cortadas a la altura de las muñecas. Las manos callosas, cuadradas y fuertes de un verdugo: las manos de Walden McNair.

A Voldemort no se le escapaba el mensaje implícito en aquel _regalo_. Eran las manos que habían ejecutado a Draco Malfoy. O al menos eso era lo que creía Harry Potter, el que se había revelado como un líder de lo más siniestro y sanguinario. Tanto que Dumbledore, a su lado, les parecía un inocente niño de pecho.

Con un repentino estallido de indignación, cerró la caja, se la lanzó a Rodolphus y se limpió mecánicamente las manos en la túnica negra. El mortífago se la llevó con celeridad. No es que le diera asco su contenido -_eran_ mortífagos- pero le asustaba pensar que, por primera vez en su historia, los cazadores habían empezado a convertirse en presas.

McNair no había sido el primero. Voldemort reflexionó, pasándose una mano por la cabeza para sentir de nuevo aquel reconfortante pelo rubio, tan diferente a la piel ajada y grisácea que antes coronaba su cráneo... Habían desaparecido media docena de mortífagos en las dos últimas semanas. Al principio no les dio gran importancia, pues algunos eran aún unos novatos, otros los más inútiles de todos... en fin, que cabía la posibilidad de que hubieran caído por su propia torpeza.

Después desaparecieron los Carrow. Aún así, Voldemort intentó no preocuparse, escrutando cada día la prensa para descubrir si los aurores les habían capturado. Pero cuando los dos hermanos que habían estado presentes en el asesinato de Dumbledore fueron encontrados frente a la propia casa de los Ryddle, y entraron de nuevo en ella con los pies por delante y algunos litros de sangre menos en el cuerpo, el Señor Tenebroso no tuvo ninguna duda de que se había abierto la veda para la caza y captura de los mortífagos. Pretendían inculcarles lo que nunca habían sentido: miedo. Pretendían arrebatarles lo que siempre había sido dominio exclusivo de los seguidores de Voldemort: la noche, la violencia y la tortura.

Y lo peor es que lo estaban consiguiendo.

McNair había sido la última víctima. Y Voldemort, que aún sentía dentro de sí, a veces hibernando y a veces intentando hacerse con el control, la esencia de Draco Malfoy, que tan bien conocía al nuevo jefe de la Orden, se preguntó cómo era posible que un solo asesinato -fingido, además- hubiera convertido en una persona cruel e implacable a Potter, un chaval que siempre había destacado básicamente por estúpida tendencia a la compasión.

¿Habían despertado acaso a la bestia que anidaba dentro de Harry? ¿Habían desafiado a su lado oscuro, aquel que casi le envió a Slytherin en su primer día en Hogwarts?

- Mi señor...

Bellatrix estaba frente a él, agachando la cabeza. Voldemort alzó una de las cejas rubias de Draco al darse cuenta de que la proximidad de Bella había aumentado en los últimos días. Si en su juventud había enamorado a Bellatrix Black, renacido como Voldemort había conservado su lealtad y su afecto... aunque sin dejar de ser consciente de la punzada de repulsión que producía en ella su cuerpo maltrecho.

Y ahora que habitaba el cuerpo joven, fuerte y atractivo de Draco Malfoy, era Voldemort el que sentía repulsión al ver la nueva atracción que Bella sentía por él. ¡Había sido su sobrino, por Merlín!

Por otra parte, ¿desde cuándo él tenía esa clase de escrúpulos?

Sintió un peso en el estómago mientras se ponía de pie. Aunque todo el mundo le aseguraba que el intercambio de almas había salido a la perfección, Voldemort no había sido capaz de corroborarlo con el dementor que la había efectuado. Y él mismo empezaba a albergar ciertas dudas al respecto. Aunque evidentemente no había hecho aquello antes, en teoría no debería de sentir al antiguo morador del cuerpo. Y sin embargo Draco estaba ahí, tangible al mínimo intento que hiciera de rebuscar en su interior. Draco estaba allí, en la mayoría de las ocasiones manteniéndose en un segundo plano, subyugado por el alma de Voldemort. Pero a veces sus pensamientos resonaban en su mente, y, por las noches, Voldemort era capaz de ver sus sueños, de acceder a sus recuerdos...

Lo que más le asustaba era pensar que quizá, quizá, algunas de las características de Draco se habían traspasado a sí mismo.

- Mis fieles servidores... -paseó la mirada por los mortífagos que le observaban como hijos esperando protección de un padre, y volvió a fruncir el ceño. ¿Protección? Sus mortífagos sólo tendrían que haber buscado en él castigos, órdenes o leves aprobaciones. Eso era lo que siempre habían hecho. Jamás se habían atrevido a arremolinarse de aquella forma, espontáneamente, alrededor de él sin haber sido convocados. De repente se encontró sin saber qué decir-. Os prometo que vengaremos a nuestros compañeros, uno por uno.

¿Vengar a sus compañeros? Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho al instante. Y se preguntó si había hecho bien al intercambiar el cuerpo con Draco Malfoy. Su aspecto anterior había sido horrible, pero imponente. El cuerpo de Draco estaba nuevo y en perfecta forma, pero sólo imponía respeto, no temor.

Por no hablar que desde que le poseía tendía a hacer y decir cosas que no habrían casado en el temperamento del antiguo Voldemort.

- Y ahora a trabajar, y si alguno está asustado de Potter gustosamente yo le enseñaré lo que es el verdadero miedo -terminó bruscamente, intentando imprimir a su voz demasiado juvenil el aire de metálica amenaza que impregnaba el tono del antiguo Voldemort. Lo consiguió a medias, pues los mortífagos se dispersaron con rapidez aunque sin miedo. Después hizo una señal a Bellatrix-. Bella, quiero hablar contigo un momento. A solas.

- Mi señor... -Bellatrix inclinó la cabeza con cortesía.

Voldemort se dirigió a su habitación con Lestrange pisándole servilmente los talones. Crabbe y Goyle se apartaron de la puerta con rapidez, dejando pasar a ambos y cerrándola con firmeza a sus espaldas. Voldemort sonrió para sí: había hecho bien en confiar en aquellos dos, porque ahora que era Voldemort en el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, le eran doblemente fieles. A salvo en su habitación, se sintió más confiado. Quizá sí había sido una buena idea... quizá podría eliminar o atenuar la presencia de Draco, convirtiéndole en una pequeña molestia.

Scrimgeour se debatía entre el miedo y la furia, sin saber muy bien hacia qué lado decantarse. Los dos aurores que habitualmente montaban guardia en su despacho se miraron con complicidad. Últimamente el Ministro parecía al borde de la apoplejía constante.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. El secretario de Scrimgeour asomó la nariz, su aire de perpetuo aburrimiento momentáneamente sustituido por una expresión de fascinación e interés. No hizo falta preguntarle quién había llegado.

- Haga pasar a Potter -ordenó Scrimgeour bruscamente, en un intento de mantener su ya mermada autoridad.

El secretario se retiró y unos segundos después entraron Potter y sus amigos. Scrimgeour frunció el ceño al verlos: como siempre en los últimos días, Harry iba rodeado de sus más fieles colaboradores que le rodeaban a modo de guardaespaldas.

No era la primera vez que Scrimgeour pensaba en dimitir, pero en aquel momento el deseo fue más fuerte que nunca. Entre Potter y Voldemort le tenían bien cogido, y lo peor es que no podría precisar de quién estaba más harto. Aquel niñato presuntuoso que ni siquiera era todavía un mago licenciado había armado un pequeño ejército que funcionaba con la precisión de un reloj suizo. Scrimgeour tenía a sus aurores, pero había constatado que a pesar de ser magos entrenados y expertos, eran claramente inferiores. Se mostró insatisfecho cuando comprendió el por qué: los aurores luchaban por dinero, la Orden luchaba por su vida. Y estaban unidos a su jefe por una profunda lealtad personal.

Junto a Harry iban unos pocos compañeros, los únicos que se atrevían a aparecer con él en público. Teniendo en cuenta que habían asesinado a mortífagos, sus cabezas tenían un precio muy alto, y todos los miembros de la Orden iban cubiertos de los pies a la cabeza cuando luchaban excepto aquellos que, se sabía, era _vox populi_ que pertenecían a la misteriosa organización. Harry, por supuesto, Lupin, los Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, Parkinson, Krum y alguno más. El resto intentaba ocultar su identidad por la cuenta que les traía.

Scrimgeour miró con disgusto a Krum, quien se había convertido en el guardaespaldas personal de Potter.

- Te he llamado a ti, Harry, no a toda tu corte.

- Donde voy yo van ellos -contestó con aplomo Harry. Después dio por terminada la discusión, como si fuera él y no Rufus el Ministro-. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Andamos un tanto ocupados hoy.

- Sí, ya me he enterado de lo de McNair -Scrimgeour aprovechó la coyuntura para sacar a colación el tema que le traía de cabeza.

- ¿Se apena por él?

- ¡No tenías ningún derecho a matarle! Era verdugo del Ministerio.

- Era un mortífago, y lo peor de todo es que usted lo sabía -contestó Harry con voz suave.

- ¡No seas ridículo! -rezongó Rufus, dando un respingo-. Cometió algunos errores en el pasado, pero...

- ¿Al igual que Avery, Lucius Malfoy, los Carrow...? -empezó a enumerar Harry la lista de mortífagos que habían trabajado en el Ministerio y sacado provecho de ello-. Me resulta curioso que sea tan permisivo con los mortífagos en rehabilitación y sin embargo se de toda prisa a la hora de ejecutar a inocentes como Draco Malfoy o Stan Shunpike.

- ¡Draco no era ningún...!

- ¡Cállese, Scrimgeour! -alzó la voz Harry, casi sentando a su interlocutor. Éste miró con los ojos como platos a los dos aurores que permanentemente montaban guardia en su despacho, pero éstos bajaron la vista al suelo. Ninguno de ellos quería tener problemas con la Orden-. Ambos conocemos las circunstancias exactas del _ajusticiamiento_ de Draco, sabemos que fue un mortífago el que le mató y sabemos que usted no hizo nada para evitarlo. La pregunta ahora es por qué.

- Espero que no estés insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando.

- ¿Que usted es uno de ellos? Imposible, tiene demasiados enemigos ahí dentro -contestó Harry con franqueza-. ¿Que colabora con ellos? Me extrañaría. ¿Que deliberadamente está postergando su enfrentamiento con ellos y por eso les pasa la mano? Eso me resulta más creíble. ¿Le han amenazado, Scrimgeour?

El Ministro de Magia enrojeció de un modo muy elocuente.

- ¡Ése no es el tema, Harry! ¡Te he traído aquí para hablar contigo, no para que me interrogues!

- Ya -contestó el aludido cruzándose de brazos con aire escéptico.

- Has cometido un error asesinando a McNair -reprochó Scrimgeour, intentando cambiar desesperadamente de tercio.

- ¿Se ha quedado sin verdugo? Un gran problema para usted, sin duda alguna.

- Los has retado, Harry -insistió Rufus frunciendo el ceño-. Estás cabreando a Quien Tú Sabes, y eso no nos conviene.

- ¿Qué nos conviene entonces? ¿Tenerle contento?

- ¡No seas idiota! Tiene efectivos, tiene poder y ahora también sabe que tiene un enemigo de su misma calaña -Rufus le señaló acusadoramente con el dedo-. Podría atacar en cualquier momento, Potter, y sería culpa tuya.

Harry parpadeó.

- Creo que usted debe de ser la única persona en este mundo, muggles aparte, que aún no sabe que la guerra ha comenzado, Scrimgeour.

El aludido gruñó. Sí lo sabía, ¡por supuesto que lo sabía! Aquella mañana había tenido que mantener una charla con el primer ministro muggle para que redoblara la seguridad... la guerra había empezado, aunque no la guerra tal y como siempre se la había imaginado, sino como una nada sutil lucha de guerrillas en la que, para su sorpresa, era la Orden la que llevaba la iniciativa.

- De momento todo este juego te ha salido gratis, Harry, pero no vas a tener tanta suerte.

- ¿Gratis? -el rostro de Potter se ensombreció-. Bill y Fleur, Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape... Draco Malfoy -Harry casi escupió las palabras. Por un momento Rufus temió que le atacara allí mismo, pero Potter inspiró profundamente y pareció serenase-. ¿Me va a decir algo sensato, Scrimgeour?

- Harry, intento que comprendas que esto no puede seguir así. ¡Te estás pasando de la raya! -Scrimgeour perdió el resuello durante unos segundos y comprobó cómo Krum sonreía sin disimulo alguno-. No tienes derecho a asesinar indiscriminadamente a quien te de la gana. Así no se hacen las cosas, Potter. No podemos rebajarnos a su nivel.

Aquella última afirmación pareció hacer mella en Harry. El joven contempló, pensativo, el falso paisaje que se divisaba tras las enormes cristaleras del despacho del Ministro. Una lechuza se posó en la percha de Scrimgeour y ululó, pero nadie le hizo caso.

- En eso lleva razón. No se crea que me he convertido en un asesino sanguinario de la noche a la mañana, mi sed de venganza tiene un límite y he pasado varias noches en vela preguntándome si estoy siguiendo el mejor camino -miró al Ministro, y durante un instante éste pensó que al fin había logrado dominar a Potter-. Desgraciadamente los hechos son los siguientes: varios mortífagos peligrosos han caído, el resto se encuentra aterrorizado y los ataques a los muggles han disminuido. Un balance bastante positivo, creo yo.

- Sigue sin ser moralmente correcto. Y un Gryffindor como tú debería saberlo.

- Lo sé, y por eso no se preocupe, ministro, tendrá la épica batalla con la que todos hemos soñado. He soliviantado a propósito el ánimo de los mortífagos con la intención de que Lord Voldemort se decidiera de una vez a salir a campo abierto. Su ejército y el mío... él y yo a solas, sin más víctimas que nosotros dos -tras contemplar durante un largo rato el falso paisaje, se topó de nuevo con la mirada impenetrable de Scrimgeour-. ¿Podremos contar entonces con sus aurores?

El ministro adelantó un paso y asintió con la cabeza. Su enfado había desaparecido al escuchar el desparpajo con el que aquel niño -porque eso era, un niño a pesar de que según la ley mágica tuviera derechos de adulto- le anunciaba que pensaba enfrentarse a Voldemort, a cara descubierta, sin más ayuda que la de su propio instinto.

- Por supuesto, Potter.

Harry se despidió con un gesto de cabeza, dio media vuelta y salió del despacho seguido de Krum. Scrimgeour se quedó paralizado, y el terror le inundó al comprender las implicaciones de lo que Potter acababa de decirle.

Rufus mandó llamar inmediatamente al jefe de aurores. Definitivamente aquel día hubiera dado con gusto el brazo derecho por poder dimitir y retirarse en paz, pero Merlín no iba a ser tan misericordioso con él.

Cuando terminó la reunión de aquella noche, ya era tarde. Harry esperó hasta que el último de sus muchachos hubo abandonado la Mansión Malfoy y llegado con éxito a su casa, se despidió de los que dormían allí -en las últimas semanas el lugar había tenido que se adecentado de arriba a abajo debido al incremento exponencial del número de inquilinos- y se dirigió a su habitación.

Mejor dicho, a la habitación de Draco.

A Harry aún se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cuando recorría el pasillo y agarraba el pomo de la puerta en la que había dormido durante toda su infancia su novio. Si durante el día conseguía mantener apartado su recuerdo mediante el trabajo frenético que llevaba a cabo, las noches eran radicalmente diferentes.

Sobre el antiguo escritorio de Draco Malfoy tenía la poción para dormir que Ted Tonks le proporcionaba. Agradecido, Harry se la tomó, se desvistió doblando la ropa meticulosamente sobre una silla, y se acostó mientras apagaba las luces.

Como siempre, cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras pasaba la mano por el lugar que Draco solía ocupar en la cama, y estiraba el cuello para intentar olfatear en la almohada el olor del rubio. Por las noches es cuando le echaba terriblemente de menos, y no por las razones que todo el mundo suponía. Se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido al hecho de dormir con el cuerpo de Draco pegado al suyo, con su brazo sobre su pecho, con la cabeza del Slytherin apoyada lánguidamente en su hombro.

La habitación de Draco era un lugar especial, un lugar donde el recuerdo de Malfoy estaba presente en cada esquina, desde la foto con Pansy Parkinson del escritorio hasta los libros de Pociones de la estantería o el estandarte de Slytherin que presidía el sobrio dormitorio. Un lugar que inspiraba nostalgia... y también algo de temor. De hecho nadie excepto Harry y Ted Tonks se había atrevido a asomarse por allí desde la muerte del rubio. Aunque sonara absurdo teniendo en cuenta que Hogwarts había estado plagado de fantasmas, había quien temía que Draco, espoleado por lo injusto de su muerte, se hubiera convertido en un espíritu con mucha mala leche. Una parte de Harry esperaba verlo flotar sobre su cabeza cualquier noche, de madrugada. Una parte de él deseaba hacerlo, deseaba volver a ver la sonrisa irónica de Draco.

La sonrisa que se le aparecía cada noche en sueños. Harry la vio en ese momento, cuando la poción de Ted empezó a hacerle efecto. Invadido por la somnolencia, sonrió y dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada. En su mundo onírico y durante unas pocas horas, Draco Malfoy volvía a ser suyo.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry, despierta!

El aludido se puso en pie con la brusquedad de quien vive en constante tensión. Durante unos instantes no fue capaz de situarse, y el nubarrón que se había formado frente a sus ojos sólo se disipó cuando de un manotazo arrancó las gafas de la mesilla de noche. Hermione volvió a zarandearle suavemente por los hombros.

- ¡Tío, levántate, es urgente! -le gritó Ron, plantándose frente a su cama. Tenía puestos sólo los calzoncillos y era evidente que acababan de despertarle. Harry les miró con confusión. Hermione también llevaba sólo un camisón, y durante unos instantes Harry se sintió turbado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Los mortífagos atacan Hogwarts.

Quien había hablado era Lupin, que había asomado por el quicio de la puerta mientras se abrochaba tranquilamente una camisa. De golpe Harry olvidó el sueño, la vergüenza e incluso a Draco. Se puso en pie de un salto, casi derribando a Ron en el proceso.

- ¿Y a qué estáis esperando? -miró a sus dos mejores amigos mientras se arrancaba la camiseta del pijama.

- ¡Vamos Ron! -urgió Hermione, girando la cabeza justo a tiempo para no ver cómo Harry se cambiaba de pantalones.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, tropezando con Lupin.

- ¿Has avisado al resto?

- Vienen en camino, Viktor se está encargando de ello. En diez minutos deberíamos estar listos para partir hacia Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

- Minerva ha dado la señal de alarma hace cinco minutos. Afortunadamente yo ya estaba despierto y he podido mandar el aviso inmediatamente. Aproximadamente alrededor de las cinco de la mañana ha empezado el ataque. Los aurores de servicio ya están allí, y Scrimgeour está al tanto. Sólo quedamos nosotros.

Harry esbozó una amarga sonrisa al pensar cómo aquel mismo día había revelado a Scrimgeour que la batalla final se produciría pronto. Aunque ni él mismo pensaba que fuera _tan_ pronto. Pensándolo bien, se sintió aliviado, y cuando se colocó la túnica blanca de la Orden sobre los hombros, fue como si al mismo tiempo se quitara un peso de encima.

Ya no había nada que hacer: la suerte estaba echada. Ya no habían más ataques que organizar, ni entrenamientos que programar, ni reuniones largas y tediosas.

Ya sólo esperaba salir al campo de batalla y que cada cual diera lo mejor de sí mismo.

Y tampoco tendría que soportar más largas noches sin la presencia de Draco. Tanto si la lucha se decidía en un sentido o en otro, Harry esperaba encontrar la muerte, ya fuera a manos de Voldemort o de sí mismo. Hasta entonces había aguantado por la promesa que le había hecho al Slytherin. A partir de aquel día... una vez muerto Voldemort, ya no tendría más razones para vivir.

Con ese pensamiento en mente salió de la habitación y se dirigió al salón, que estaba lleno de jóvenes y adultos que se debatían entre la resignación y el pánico. Todos sabían que la guerra estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

Voldemort sonreía. Estaba en la Torre de Astronomía, su lugar favorito de todo Hogwarts desde que Dumbledore había muerto allí. Crabbe y Goyle le protegían las espaldas, nerviosos, mientras él se dedicaba a observar la batalla desde su privilegiado parapeto. A sus pies, una lucha a muerte tenía lugar frente a las mismísimas puertas del castillo. Volando, otros mortífagos habían conseguido tomar la Torre de Gryffindor, y en ese momento debían estar luchando hasta en el último pasillo de Hogwarts.

Voldemort iba cubierto de los pies a la cabeza. No quería que la sorpresa de su cambio de aspecto se filtrara antes de tiempo, sería más divertido ver cómo Potter se enteraba de primera mano, en directo. Notaba una punzada de excitación en el cuerpo cuando pensaba en que su archienemigo llegaría de un momento a otro: sin duda, le habrían mandado llamar. Al menos eso esperaba el Señor Tenebroso, que había organizado todo el ataque sólo para forzar a Harry a salir de su guarida. Sabiendo que, cuando estuvieran frente a frente y Potter le viera en el cuerpo del que había sido su novio, la victoria sería suya. Sólo tenía que ocuparse de permanecer escondido hasta entonces, y para eso había volado hasta allí mientras dejaba que sus mortífagos dieran la cara por él.

En ese momento una repentina algarabía llegó desde la linde del Bosque Prohibido, y misteriosamente el campo de batalla empezó a llenarse de túnicas blancas que se precipitaban al combate a la carrera. Voldemort sonrió al ver llegar a la Orden del Fénix, encantado de haber conseguido su propósito inicial. Esperó unos segundos hasta que su afilada vista distinguió a Harry Potter, que llegaba rodeado de sus fieles acólitos.

- Empieza el espectáculo -masculló, girándose para enfrentarse a sus guardaespaldas-. Crabbe, Goyle, nos vamos abajo.

Viktor Krum había sido el primero en coger la varita y echarse a los pasillos a defender cada palmo del castillo. El ex jugador de quidditch llevaba mucho tiempo preparándose para eso, y cada noche daba consignas muy estrictas a los alumnos de su casa. Fue por eso, irónicamente, que los primeros que acudieron a plantar cara a los mortífagos fueron los Slytherins capitaneados por su jefe de casa. Y McGonagall no había terminado de limpiarse las legañas cuando un grupo de Slytherins se batía con los mortífagos en lo más alto de la Torre de Gryffindor.

- ¡Despierte a los demás profesores, Minerva! -ordenó Viktor sin pararse a pensar que estaba tratando con la directora del colegio. Pocos segundos después grupos de estudiantes empezaban a bajar por las escaleras aún con expresión somnolienta, para encontrarse con el inesperado panorama. Christine Allie, tan decidida como de costumbre, tardó menos de diez segundos en colgarse al cuello de un mortífago y empezar a pelear con él a puñetazo limpio.

- Creo que debería hacer caso al profesor Krum -dijo Wood, la prefecta de sexto, que aún en pijama ya tenía la varita en la mano y miraba con preocupación la escena. Algunos mortífagos estaban intentando alcanzar a McGonagall, y aunque en su lucha se topaban con el muro infranqueable de Krum, no era del todo seguro permanecer allí.

Minerva dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la Torre de Ravenclaw, preocupada al pensar que Flitwick pudiera estar soportando un ataque en solitario, o que los mortífagos aprovechasen que las águilas dormían para atacarles. Sin embargo, antes de llegar se encontró a Darko Krum, que corría en dirección contraria. Ambos casi se tropezaron, y el fornido hermano de Krum tuvo que sujetar a la directora para evitar que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Los mortífagos están aquí, profesora! -informó el Ravenclaw, visiblemente aliviado.

- Ya lo sé, Darko. ¿Están en Ravenclaw?

El joven meneó la cabeza.

- No han conseguido entrar -puntualizó con orgullo- Flitwick y algunos alumnos de séptimo los retienen en la parte superior de la Torre. A mí me han enviado a avisar, pensando que lo mismo podría estar sucediendo en Gryffindor.

- Lamentablemente Flitwick lleva razón. ¿Sabéis algo de Hufflepuff?

- No, profesora.

- Sería raro que hubieran llegado hasta allí, pero nunca se sabe. Darko, ve a la mazmorra y da la voz de alarma. Di a todos los alumnos y profesores que se vayan al Gran Comedor, tenemos que atrincherarnos allí mientras esperamos a los refuerzos.

McGonagall ya se daba la vuelta cuando Darko la detuvo.

- ¡Profesora! ¿Y Viktor?

Minerva sonrió por primera vez en lo que llevaba de noche.

- En Gryffindor, luchando como un león.

Darko suspiró y asintió. Después, se dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia las mazmorras.

Harry y los suyos se abrieron paso con rapidez. Por lo visto, la campaña de terror llevada a cabo había surtido efecto entre los mortífagos; mientras que los aurores eran asediados, pocos seguidores de Voldemort se mostraban entusiasmados con la idea de atacar a la Orden del Fénix, al menos a campo abierto y estando todos juntos. Como consecuencia, los mortífagos empezaron a replegarse mientras que los aurores, ayudados por los miembros de la Orden, afianzaban sus posiciones y se dirigían al castillo como una avalancha incontenible.

- ¿Dónde está? -preguntó Harry en voz alta. Quería que todos le escucharan. Él había ido allí con un propósito muy concreto, y estaba impaciente por llevarlo a cabo.

- No lo han visto -informó Neville, que venía de hablar con unos cuantos alumnos que se habían aventurado a salir al exterior.

- Espero que el muy cobarde no se haya atrevido a quedarse a salvo en su guarida.

- Por supuesto que no, Potter.

Se le erizó el pelo de la nuca. No tenía que darse la vuelta para reconocer a quién tenía a sus espaldas, aunque la voz le había resultado familiarmente extraña. Cuando se giró para enfrentarse a la figura encapuchada que había aparecido a su lado, se dio cuenta con asombro de que su cicatriz sólo le había dolido durante unos segundos, lo suficiente para avisarle, pero sin que sintiera ese dolor punzante que a menudo pensaba que iba a partirle la cabeza. Un presentimiento sombrío se acrecentó en él cuando se dio cuenta de que Voldemort iba completamente embozado.

No obstante, le apuntó con su varita, preguntándose cómo era posible que le hubiera pillado de espaldas y hubiera sobrevivido para descubrirlo.

- Atrás, chicos -ordenó, haciendo una señal a su espalda. No hizo falta, porque instintivamente todos se habían apartado, dejando un inmenso círculo vacío en torno a los dos contendientes. Sólo Crabbe y Goyle, que seguían a espaldas de su señor esperando órdenes, y los luchadores más alejados se mantenían ajenos a la repentina confrontación.

- Has sido muy astuto, Potter. Y muy cruel.

- Supongo que viniendo de ti es todo un halago.

Voldemort dio un paso hacia él.

- No te atrevas a acercarte más -gruñó el Gryffindor.

El Señor Tenebroso no respondió. Podía sentir la respiración alterada de Crabbe y Goyle a sus espaldas. Incluso el miedo en los ojos de Potter. A pesar de que parecía haberse recuperado del susto, ambos sabían que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra el mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos. Hacía un rato que Voldemort empuñaba su huesuda varita, pero lo cierto es que...

No podía matarle.

No _quería_ matarle.

Harry le miró, confuso. Se preguntó si debía atacar primero, pero la actitud de Voldemort le hacía presagiar que tenía un as bajo la manga. No era normal que le diera tanto tiempo para prepararse. El caso es que ambos se apuntaban mutuamente, Harry ansioso, su enemigo impenetrable tras su capucha.

- Mi señor... -murmuró Crabbe a sus espaldas.

- ¡Cállate, Vincent! -gritó Voldemort, presa de su frustración, y se dio cuenta de que acababa de llamar a Crabbe por su nombre. Justo como lo habría hecho Draco Malfoy. Miró a Potter. Ahora sabía que no tenía la más mínima intención de matarlo, porque algo le indicaba que la parte de Draco que aún subyacía bajo la personalidad de Tom Ryddle no se lo permitiría o se lo haría pagar muy caro si se atrevía. Era ridículo y no entendía cómo Draco Malfoy seguía teniendo tanto poder sobre el cuerpo del que le habían desterrado, pero lo cierto es que una parte de él ciertamente deseaba a Harry. La idea de capturarle y someterle le resultaba enormemente apetecible. De repente sonrió, encantado por la nueva perspectiva, que daba un giro nuevo a sus planes aunque no los frustraba.

- Te propongo un trato, Potter.

- ¿Tú, un trato? Vamos a pelear y acabemos con esto de una vez.

- Ríndete a mí y ninguno de tus amigos saldrá herido.

Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Parpadeó.

- Estás aún más loco de lo que pensaba -espetó unos segundos después, cuando se hubo repuesto de la sorpresa. Pese a todo, no era tonto, y sabía que, capturado él, poco importaba que los demás salieran ilesos, porque iban a morir de todas formas, tarde o temprano. Alzó la varita y apuntó al pecho de Voldemort-. No me hagas perder el tiempo y lucha. Sabes que uno de los dos tiene que salir muerto de aquí.

- Te estoy ofreciendo la salvación -replicó Voldemort en un tono que exasperó y desconcertó a Harry. Como si el Señor Tenebroso estuviera intentando ser razonable con un acólito especialmente cabezón. Más que nunca, estuvo seguro de que había gato encerrado.

- Ya me la ofreciste una vez y te dije bien clarito que no. No pienso ser un pelele en tus manos, Voldemort.

Era el momento que Tom Ryddle estaba esperando. Era el momento que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo, y sintió una oleada de placer anticipado expandirse en su interior.

- ¿Estás seguro? -y con un solo movimiento se echó hacia atrás el embozo que le cubría todo el rostro, y sonrió maléficamente en dirección a Harry.

A éste se le habría caído la varita al suelo, de no ser porque sus manos se quedaron repentinamente agarrotadas. A dos metros de distancia, Lupin soltó un sonoro gemido.

De repente Harry ya no parecía dispuesto a defender su vida, mucho menos a seguir luchando. Miraba a Voldemort como quien mira a un fantasma, porque eso era precisamente lo que se le aparecía en esos momentos ante sus ojos.

- Draco...

- Lord Voldemort, si no te importa -puntualizó éste sin dejar de sonreír. Ostentosamente abrió los brazos y se dirigió a Harry, pavoneándose-. ¡Adelante, Potter, mátame!

- Draco está muerto.

- Es evidente que no.

- ¡Eso es mentira! -exclamó Lupin- ¡yo mismo vi cómo...!

De repente las piezas encajaron en su mente, y miró a Ted, que ya había llegado a la misma conclusión que él y se mostraba horrorizado.

- Nymphadora -musitó el sanador, sintiendo una punzada inesperada de pena por la que había sido su descarriada hija.

- Efectivamente. Siempre viene bien tener una metamorfomaga en el equipo, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabéis.

- Eres despreciable -masculló el licántropo entre dientes.

- No estoy hablando contigo, Lupin, sino con tu joven discípulo. Harry -cuando escuchó de nuevo su nombre pronunciado por esos labios que eran de Draco, el Gryffindor se estremeció- te aconsejo que reconsideres mi oferta. Creo que, dadas las circunstancias, la encontrarás muy generosa.

Cuando miró a Harry, Lupin sintió la imperiosa necesidad de dejarse caer al suelo y echarse a llorar. Era evidente lo que iba a pasar, y conocía demasiado bien al hijo de su mejor amigo como para saber que no sería capaz de atentar contra el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, incluso si se encontraba habitado por un ser tan despreciable como Voldemort. Miró por encima del hombro y, tan discretamente como pudo, ordenó a Hermione que organizara la retirada.

- Hay que llegar a Hogwarts -susurró en su oído.

- Pero, Lupin, no podemos dejar a Harry...

- ¡Mírale, Hermione! Harry ya ha hecho su elección. Ambos sabemos que ahora es incapaz de matarle -Lupin levantó la cabeza y miró el castillo con los ojos húmedos-. Hemos perdido esta guerra.

En el silencio sepulcral del campo de batalla, las palabras de su ex profesor llegaron a Harry, quien se giró para mirarle.

Hermione esperó que montara en cólera, que se enfadara o que reprochara a Lupin su falta de confianza. Por eso se le heló el corazón cuando vio la disculpa reflejada en los ojos de su amigo.

- Lo siento -murmuró éste, abatido. Le daba la espalda a Voldemort, reconociendo con sus gestos que el Señor Tenebroso ya se había apoderado de él, como lo había hecho con Draco Malfoy-. Lo siento mucho.

- ¡Harry! -gritó Neville-. ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡No puedes traicionarnos ahora!

- Lo siento Nev. Lo siento por todos... -con una última mirada a Lupin, se giró de nuevo hacia Voldemort-. Prométeme que no les harás daño.

- Sabes que mi palabra es de oro, Potter

Harry aún tuvo presencia para emitir una risa sarcástica.

- Sólo sé que, tengas el cuerpo que tengas, seguirás siendo deleznable, Voldemort. Si me entero de que les has hecho algo... ni siquiera la fachada de Draco te salvará.

Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa incrédula.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas mi oferta?

Por toda respuesta, Harry arrojó su varita a sus pies. Voldemort ordenó con un gesto a Goyle que la recogiera, y después se acercó a Harry, saboreando su triunfo.

- Deberás prometerme fidelidad de por vida, Potter.

El aludido le dirigió una mirada triste.

- Sabes perfectamente que no hace falta que lo haga.

Voldemort acogió sus palabras con una sonora carcajada, y a una señal suya, un par de mortífagos cayeron sobre Harry y le agarraron. Después miró por encima del hombro hasta localizar a Bellatrix, que parecía tan asombrada que ni siquiera cayó en la cuenta de bajar la mirada respetuosamente. Aunque en ese momento era tal la sensación de triunfo que a Voldemort le hubiera dado igual que su antigua aliada le llamara por su nombre de pila.

- Bella, retira a los chicos, no hace falta que organicemos una carnicería. Yo... -miró a Harry- yo ya tengo mi premio.

Bellatrix no respondió. Inició una reverencia, pero también parecía incapaz de doblar el espinazo. Finalmente, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo.

Voldemort chasqueó los dedos.

- Vámonos, Potter -y a una orden suya, tanto él como Harry desaparecieron de allí.


	25. Un nuevo orden

**Capítulo 24: Un nuevo orden**

"UN NUEVO ORDEN COMIENZA"

El titular estaba escrito a grandes letras ocupando toda la primera plana de _El Profeta_. El resto del periódico estaba vacío, alguien -no hacía falta esforzarse mucho para adivinar quién- se había tomado la molestia de emborronar las páginas manchándolas completamente de tinta negra.

Hermione abandonó el periódico encima de la enorme mesa de comedor de los Malfoy, como sin duda había hecho alguien antes que ella. Se miró con desagrado los dedos sucios de tinta, pensando que sin duda las páginas negras del periódico que manchaban todo lo que tocaban constituían una poderosa metáfora de la maldad de Voldemort, que se extendía como el aceite, salpicando a todo el que no consiguiera correr lo suficientemente rápido.

- ¡Ron! -gritó, en dirección a la escalera que quedaba a sus espaldas pero sin perder de vista la chimenea. Ambos se habían jugado la vida al acudir a aquel lugar, porque era muy probable que el Señor Tenebroso ya tuviera acceso a él. Se sintió aliviada cuando escuchó pasos en la escalera, aunque un cuchicheo femenino le indicó que no se trataba de su novio.

Se giró de nuevo, para comprobar que Krum bajaba la escalera a grandes zancadas, seguido por una Pansy que no paraba de protestar.

- Hola -saludó, un tanto violenta.

- ¡Hermione! -gritó Pansy, sorprendida y aliviada. Krum puso los ojos blanco, adivinando lo que venía a continuación-. A ver si a ti te hace caso. ¡Pretende volver al colegio!

- Soy el jefe de Slytherin -contestó Viktor pacientemente-. Tengo que volver.

- ¡Te matarán! -exclamó Granger, horrorizada.

Viktor se encogió de hombros.

- Por lo que yo sé, nos matarán a todos. Y si no nos matan es porque no quieren, ya estemos en Hogwarts, en Bulgaria o en China. Y mi hermano me necesita.

En ese momento bajó Ron, quien no pareció sorprendido al ver a Viktor y Pansy. Probablemente ya se los habría encontrado arriba. Cargaba con dos voluminosas mochilas, y le pasó una a Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿nos vamos?

Su novia asintió y el pelirrojo se dirigió a la chimenea.

- Suerte, Viktor.

- La necesitará -añadió Pansy, exasperada.

- No más que ellos -contestó el impasible búlgaro, tranquilamente, mientras levantaba la mano en un gesto de despedida.

* * *

Lupin había desaparecido poco antes, después de recibir una lechuza que le informaba de que los mortífagos habían invadido y tomado el Ministerio. Para mayor bochorno de los presentes, Kingsley, que era quien había escrito la nota -y probablemente se hallaba en esos momentos muerto- había dado fe de que el mismo Scrimgeour había luchado al frente de sus aurores en mitad del Atrio. Una hora después, _El Profeta_ llegaba a cada lugar del país llevando ese macabro y desolador mensaje en su portada.

- Un nuevo orden comienza... -leyó Ted Tonks, con la misma voz inexpresiva con la que hubiera leído un diagnóstico- interesante.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí. Del país. Si Voldemort nos encuentra... -Lupin, que tenía el rostro desencajado, se estremeció. Ya habían empezado las purgas en el Ministerio, y no le costaba mucho adivinar lo que le ocurriría al hombre lobo que se había convertido en una de las cabezas visibles de la Orden del Fénix si el Señor Tenebroso le atrapaba.

Ted dobló parsimoniosamente el periódico y lo dejó sobre la mesa. A pesar de que era evidente que el mundo mágico se tambaleaba, en San Mungo la situación era de calma total. Y es que la salud no entendía de revoluciones.

- ¿Qué pasa con la Orden del Fénix? -preguntó, reclinándose en su cómodo sillón de cuero negro.

- Se ha separado -contestó Lupin encogiéndose de hombros-. Ayer por la noche hablé por última vez con los chicos y les aconsejé que huyeran y se escondieran. Supongo que a estas alturas la mayoría de ellos ya estarán lejos de aquí.

- ¿Sabes que McGonagall se ha quedado en Hogwarts?

Lupin dio un respingo.

- ¿La han retenido allí?

- En absoluto. Los mortífagos que ocuparon el colegio, por orden expresa del Señor Tenebroso, dejaron la puerta abierta a todos los profesores que quisieran poner pies en polvorosa. La mayoría se quedaron, y McGonagall envió una carta esta mañana afirmando que, pese a todo, seguirá intentando hacer del colegio un lugar seguro para todos aquellos alumnos que no tengan un sitio mejor para esconderse.

Lupin ladeó la cabeza, aturdido.

- Es una locura -afirmó- los matarán a todos.

- No estés tan seguro -Lupin levantó la cabeza y pensó que, teniendo en cuenta que Voldemort acababa de hacerse con el control del mundo mágico, Ted Tonks estaba inusualmente tranquilo-. Si conozco a Voldemort, y creo conocerlo bastante bien, intentará otorgar a su régimen el mayor grado de normalidad posible. ¿Sabes una cosa, Lupin? -preguntó, apuntando al ex profesor con el periódico doblado-. Nadie se cuestiona la naturaleza de un gobierno cuando las cosas van bien. Si se tiene el estómago lleno y se vive con más o menos comodidad y seguridad, a la mayoría de la gente no le preocupa nada. Incluso aunque tengan la sospecha, o la certeza, de que ese gobierno comete tropelías a sus espaldas. Mientras a ellos no les afecte, nadie se arriesgará a rebelarse. Y creo que Voldemort piensa jugar con esa baza.

Ted volvió a soltar el periódico y se quedó mirando el titular, pensativo.

- No obstante coincido en que es mejor que tú desaparezcas. La sociedad se indignará si acaban con una mujer tan reconocida como McGonagall, pero dudo que manifiesten el mismo rechazo ante el asesinato de un hombre lobo -Ted se puso en pie y Lupin le imitó, algo confuso. A veces se sentía intimidado en presencia del sanador, y aquélla era una de esas ocasiones.

Ted se sacó un sobre con el membrete de San Mungo del interior de la túnica y se lo tendió a Lupin. Después apuntó con la varita a un sujetapapeles con forma de hueso que tenía en el escritorio y el objeto empezó a desprender un brillo peculiar.

- ¿Confías en mí, Remus? -preguntó Ted, volviendo hacia él sus ojos pequeños e inteligentes.

- Claro -replicó el profesor, inquieto.

- Usa este traslador. Te encontrarás en un pasillo oscuro, que deberás recorrer casi a tientas. No te preocupes por lo que veas allí, nada te atacará -Lupin puso cara de horror y Ted esbozó una sonrisa-. No te vuelvas atrás y no te ocurrirá nada.

- ¿Y después?

- Lo sabrás cuando llegues. Entonces podrás abrir este sobre y saber dónde estás. Allí estarás completamente seguro, y ni siquiera Voldemort podrá atacarte.

Lupin asintió y se guardó el sobre en el bolsillo.

- Cuídate, Ted.

- Descuida Lupin. De hecho voy a hacer algo que tenía que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo... -sonrió de nuevo-. Voy a ir a hablar con Voldemort.

- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Lupin, pero Ted colocó una mano sobre la suya y la guió hacia el traslador, que empezó a emitir su característico brillo.

- No te preocupes por mí, Lupin -fue lo último que Remus pudo escuchar antes de desvanecerse.

* * *

Al final había conseguido adormilarse, quién sabía cómo. Harry despertó bruscamente cuando el sol le dio de lleno en la cara, filtrándose por una de las estrechos ventanucos que parcamente proporcionaban aire y luz a la celda.

Gruñó y se incorporó, frotándose el dolorido cuello. Habría sido mucho pedir esperar que el calabozo de la guarida personal de Voldemort tuviera algo parecido a un jergón, pero no esperaba tener que pasar la noche tirado en el suelo frío, sucio y húmedo. Sabía que estaba en el sótano de la Casa Ryddle y que la triste ventana por la cual podía ver un trozo de cielo en realidad estaba al nivel del suelo. A su alrededor, todo era oscuro y lúgubre, incluida la estrecha celda de barrotes oxidados en la que Bellatrix le había encerrado la noche anterior.

Harry había pasado gran parte de la noche pensando en Draco. Todo el mundo había hablado de lo bien que había sobrellevado su muerte, aunque lo cierto es que se equivocaban. Si no se había dejado llevar por la desesperación cuando Lupin le había confirmado que había muerto, era porque se lo había prometido al propio Slytherin.

Si otras personas ahogaban el dolor de una pérdida de múltiples formas, Harry había encontrado su consuelo en la violencia. Descubrió que le era más fácil conciliar el sueño por las noches si durante el día se ocupaba de aquellos a quienes culpaba de su muerte. Aún en tal situación, mientras yacía en el frío suelo de piedra de aquel calabozo, pensaba con satisfacción en el instante en el que McNair había comprendido que iba a pagar con su propia sangre lo que le había hecho a Draco.

En ese momento, mientras sonreía para sí mismo, Harry dejó vagar la mirada por el lugar y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

Se incorporó de golpe. El rostro de una chica había aparecido entre los barrotes de la celda de al lado. Harry, que había creído que estaba solo, se preguntó quién era, aunque su rostro le resultaba vagamente familiar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su barriga estaba anormalmente hinchada.

- ¿Eres Penélope? -preguntó, arrastrándose hacia los barrotes que le separaban de su compañera de prisión-. ¿Penélope Clearwater?

La aludida asintió con la cabeza y al acercarse más, Harry se preocupó. No tenía buen aspecto, ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta la situación. Sintió que un frío le helaba las entrañas: nunca había pensado que Voldemort fuera capaz de dejar morir allí a una mujer embarazada. Casi lamentaba que la hubiera dejado viva en el momento de capturarla, y se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho.

- Percy nos dijo que esperabais un hijo -informó. Los ojos de Penélope le miraron con curiosidad, y Harry adivinó la pregunta no formulada-. Él está bien, consiguió llegar a salvo junto a su familia.

De hecho lo último que Harry sabía de Percy es que había sido herido al principio de la batalla a las puertas de Hogwarts, pero de nada serviría ser sincero con aquella mujer medio muerta. Miró su abultada barriga y se preguntó si ahí dentro aún viviría alguien, después de tantos días de encierro.

- ¿Lo sientes? -preguntó, y cuando Penélope asintió de nuevo con la cabeza, Harry se sintió aliviado y extrañado al mismo tiempo-. ¿No puedes hablar?

La joven negó con un gesto, y durante un segundo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Harry sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y prefirió no preguntar. En su lugar, y sintiendo un impulso, sacó la mano por los barrotes y cogió la de Penélope.

La chica se estremeció y empezó a llorar en silencio.

Permanecieron así durante lo que a Harry se le antojaron horas, hasta que un fuerte golpe en el piso superior les hizo separarse con un sobresalto.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? -la voz era inconfundiblemente la de Draco Malfoy, pero el tono y la entonación eran típicos de Voldemort. La cicatriz de Harry dolió durante un solo segundo, antes de que escuchara la puerta que daba al sótano abrirse con tanta violencia que golpeó contra la pared con un fuerte chirrido metálico.

- ¡Mi señor! -gritó la inconfundible voz de Bellatrix Lestrange, que bajaba las escaleras tras las decididas zancadas de Voldemort. Harry los vio aparecer por un recodo del pasillo.. A su lado, Penélope temblaba con violencia y el chico apenas acertó a colocarle una mano en el hombro, fascinado como estaba. Aún no se había acostumbrado a ver a Draco con la expresión maligna y los ojos rojos de Voldemort, y probablemente nunca lo haría. Pero, como siempre, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago al verle aparecer. Para su propio pesar, era incapaz de olvidar lo mucho que había querido -lo mucho que aún quería- a aquel rostro afilado y pálido que en ese momento sonreía al verle.

Parpadeó.

No se había equivocado. Voldemort le mostraba la sonrisa perfecta del Slytherin, la sonrisa que a veces había sorprendido en Draco cuando le miraba. Y de repente, Harry adivinó a quién le había gritado, por qué Bellatrix estaba tan disgustada y, lo más importante, que Voldemort no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerle daño.

- Fuera, Potter. Éste no es tu sitio -indicó mientras abría la puerta oxidada con un movimiento de varita.

Harry titubeó, pero no por él sino por Penélope. La idea de suplicar clemencia al Señor Tenebroso cruzó por su mente, pero aún no tenía del todo claro que no fuera a producir el efecto contrario y la muchacha no acabase muerta por su varita o la de Bellatrix. Así que se puso en pie después de susurrarle un _"te sacaré de aquí"_ a Penélope, y dócilmente salió de la celda tras Voldemort. A sus espaldas, Bellatrix tenía la misma expresión que si la hubieran obligado a tragarse algo muuuy desagradable.

- Si vuelves a encerrarle aquí, serás tú quien acabe muerta -añadió fríamente Voldemort mirando por encima del hombro a su vasalla. Bellatrix palideció y la mirada que dirigió a Potter fue de puro odio. El Gryffindor miró a su captor intrigado, pero sin miedo. Era imposible tenerle miedo a ese cuerpo al que tantas veces había abrazado, aunque supiera que bajo ese disfraz de cordero se escondía el alma de un despiadado lobo. Le era imposible temerle, incluso cuando se lo imaginaba apuntádole con la varita, a punto de matarle.

Voldemort miró alternativamente a Harry y a Bellatrix. Podía sentir cómo Draco Malfoy se calmaba en su interior, pues una parte de él no había dejado de gritar y de maldecir desde el mismo instante que se enteró de que, aprovechando su ausencia, habían encerrado a Potter en los calabozos junto con aquella mestiza. _"¿Estás contento, pequeño bastardo?"_ preguntó mentalmente al joven que vivía dentro de él, disgustado. Sabía que, si seguía comportándose de aquella forma, la lealtad de Bellatrix y de muchos otros iba a tambalearse. Sabía que tenía que matar a Harry. Pero cada vez que le miraba sentía que era incapaz de hacerlo, que su propio cuerpo prestado se negaría a obedecerle si es que alguna vez se decidía.

- No podemos arriesgarnos a que la Orden irrumpa aquí y lo rescate -explicó, más para tranquilizarse a sí mismo que para convencer a Bella. La mortífaga asintió, aunque claramente no le creía-. Tiene que estar continuamente vigilado.

Bella volvió a asentir, aunque Voldemort casi podía leer sus pensamientos. _"Si le hubierais matado, no habría necesidad de vigilarle"_. Enfadado consigo mismo, agarró bruscamente a Harry del cuello de la túnica y le empujó hacia las escaleras.

Potter no protestó. Es más, sintió cómo el pelo de su nuca se erizaba bajo su mano. Voldemort tragó con fuerza. Un cosquilleo surgía de su brazo, como una corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo durante unos instantes. En algún recóndito lugar de su mente, pudo escuchar con claridad cómo Draco Malfoy se burlaba de él.

Tuvo la tentación de agarrar a Potter del cuello y besarle. Había visto los recuerdos de Draco, y parecía agradable. Los pasos de Bellatrix a su espalda le hicieron recordar súbitamente quién era, con quién estaba y dónde estaba, y maldiciéndoles mentalmente a todos empujó de nuevo a Harry y se dirigió al piso de arriba.

- ¡Crabbe, Goyle! -aulló.

Como buenos perros guardianes que eran acudieron a los pocos segundos meneando el rabo. Vincent y Gregory tenían un estatus especial dentro de la organización mortífaga, porque ni tenían que cumplir misiones ni dar explicaciones ante nadie -dada su estupidez, Voldemort se figuraba que probablemente no eran capaces de hacerlo-. Su único cometido consistía en guardar las espaldas al Señor Tenebroso, en acompañarle cuando éste lo pedía y en complacer todas sus órdenes. En ese momento, miraron con sorpresa a Harry, a quien Voldemort empujó hacia ellos.

- Ocupaos de que está bien atendido -aquello incluía proporcionarle comida, aseo y ropa que no estuviera empapada de humedad y sangre, y todos elevaron las cejas con sorpresa excepto Crabbe y Goyle. Ellos nunca se sorprendían de nada, simplemente hacían todo lo que les pedía-. Después le lleváis a mi habitación, porque tengo que interrogarle. No quiero que nadie -al decir esto miró significativamente a Bellatrix- lo quite bajo vuestra custodia. ¿Comprendido?

Harry sintió cómo Goyle le colocaba una manaza en cada hombro, percibió la mirada de odio de Lestrange y comprendió que, irónicamente, los corpulentos Slytherins iban a convertirse a partir de ese momento en sus protectores.

Crabbe asintió. Voldemort giró sobre sus talones, satisfecho, a tiempo para percibir la cólera en el rostro de Bellatrix.

- Bella, amiga mía -se regodeó al ver su repentina expresión de terror, y sonrió encantado al colocar en su mano un trozo de pergamino-. Necesito que vayas al Ministerio y coloques a los mortífagos que aquí figuran al frente de cada uno de los departamentos. Tú te encargarás de supervisar que todo sale como es debido en los primeros días. Confío en ti... y ahora, fuera.

Rodolphus se acercó a Voldemort mientras Harry salía del lugar. En cuanto el Señor Tenebroso clavó los ojos grises en su acólito, supo que algo le había trastornado.

- ¿No estabas en el Ministerio? -preguntó, antes de que Lestrange pudiera llegar a su altura.

- Mi señor... -Rodolphus inclinó la cabeza, fuertemente turbado- alguien se ha presentado allí exigiendo veros.

Voldemort abrió los ojos como platos. Uno no pedía audiencia con el Señor Tenebroso. Era el Señor Tenebroso quien le visitaba a uno a domicilio, a veces a altas horas de la noche. Generalmente cualquier encuentro con Voldemort solía acabar mal, y precisamente por eso nadie ansiaba especialmente entrevistarse con él.

- ¿Quién es? -preguntó Voldemort, intentando ocultar su sorpresa.

- El director de San Mungo, mi señor.

El corazón de Voldemort dio un salto dentro del pecho de Draco Malfoy. Incluso podría jurar haber escuchado gritar de sorpresa al rubio Slytherin en su mente. ¡El director de San Mungo! Voldemort sabía muy bien de quién se trataba. De hecho, no había podido dejar de pensar en Ted Tonks desde que ocupaba el cuerpo de Draco. Y no precisamente por el afecto sobrino-tío que existía entre ellos, no.

- Hazle pasar inmediatamente -gruñó Voldemort, poniéndose en pie de un salto. Rodolphus le miró atónito, pero un simple ademán de la barbilla afilada de su señor le hizo reaccionar.

Voldemort se giró. Bella le miraba con la misma expresión perpleja que su marido.

- ¿Aún aquí? ¡Te necesito en el Ministerio, Bella!

- Mi señor... pero...

- Te agradezco el interés, pero no necesito ayuda para defenderme de un posible ataque de un solo mago. Vete ya -añadió en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Bellatrix abandonó la habitación y, a una mirada de Voldemort, también lo hizo el par de mortífagos que constantemente le protegían. El Señor Tenebroso hizo aparecer otro sillón frente al suyo, y se sentó junto a la chimenea que crepitaba agradablemente, intentando parecer más seguro y tranquilo de lo que estaba.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Rodolphus asomó la cabeza.

- Ted Tonks, mi señor.

- Que pase -concedió Voldemort, cruzando los dedos finos de Draco Malfoy sobre el regazo.

Lestrange asintió y franqueó el paso a alguien que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Ted entró en la habitación con paso seguro, y la puerta se cerró tras él.

Voldemort se mantuvo sentado, mientras examinaba a Ted a medida que éste se aproximaba. El director de San Mungo era aún joven, no llegaba a la cuarentena. Delgado, pequeño y nervudo, tenía el mismo rostro afilado de Tonks, y ocultaba sus ojos tras unas enormes gafas de miope. Era la viva imagen del intelectual. Costaba imaginárselo en un duelo contra alguien, pero pese a todo no parecía asustado cuando se presentó frente a Voldemort.

- El Señor Tenebroso, supongo.

- Ted Tonks. He escuchado hablar mucho de ti.

- Lo dudo. Sólo soy un personaje insignificante -Ted tomó asiento frente a Voldemort sin que éste le invitara, y el Señor Tenebroso frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué mi hija?

Voldemort alzó sus ahora rubias cejas. Habría esperado cualquier cosa, cualquier pregunta de Ted Tonks... excepto aquélla. ¿Su hija

- ¿Nymphadora Tonks?

- Hace tiempo que sabía de sus tendencias, no te vayas a creer que todo esto me pilló por sorpresa. Nymphadora fue siempre una niña, y era una niña cuando se enamoró de Remus Lupin.

- Una niña tonta, si me permites.

Ted chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

- Su inteligencia era abrumadora, pero en los asuntos de la vida real, lamento darte la razón. Creo que hasta el último instante mantuvo la creencia de que en cualquier momento podría dar marcha atrás, volver a casa, abrazarse a mí y escuchar que ya había pasado, que todo estaba bien. Quizá por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando comprendió que iba a morir. Nymphadora nunca había tenido la más mínima intención de dejarse matar por ti, ni siquiera de luchar por ti. Ella sólo quería vengarse de Lupin.

- La gente hace cosas impensables por amor.

- Oh, sí. Afortunadamente tú y yo estamos libres de tal enfermedad, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de la persona que te presta su cuerpo... ¿verdad, Draco?

Voldemort se revolvió en su sillón.

- Espero que no hayas venido a echarme en cara lo de Nymphadora. Principalmente porque sé que nunca tuviste buena relación con ella.

- No te voy a mentir, nunca la tuve. Yo era el único que sabía la maldad y el rencor que anidaban bajo esa apariencia de muchacha simpática y algo torpe. Remus me gustaba, y Sirius también, cuando estaba vivo. Formaban un extraño dúo. Y lo seguirían formando si Tonks hubiera reaccionado aquella noche en el Departamento de Misterios, y hubiera puesto el más mínimo interés en salvar a Sirius... -hizo una mueca-. Pero pese a ello, Nymphadora no se merecía morir.

- Como casi todas mis víctimas. Pero alguien tenía que dar la vida por Draco. Además tienes que reconocer que fue un plan genial: nadie salvo una metamorfomaga podría haber pasado los controles del Ministerio, disfrazada bajo la apariencia de Draco Malfoy.

- Sí, la verdad es que fue una idea brillante... -Ted cruzó los brazos y se recostó en su asiento, poniéndose cómodo frente al fuego que calentaba la habitación, y tan bruscamente como había iniciado la charla sobre Tonks, cambió de tercio-. Deduzco que, si me estás tratando con tanta amabilidad es porque has podido acceder a los recuerdos de mi sobrino político.

Voldemort asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó hacia delante.

- Cuando yo estudiaba en Slytherin, varias veces escuché de boca de otros alumnos que Salazar Slytherin en realidad nunca había muerto. Por lo visto es una creencia antigua que aún hoy persiste en algunas de las familias de sangre más pura y antigua. Nunca quise darles crédito.

Ted asintió educadamente, como un profesor escuchando la disertación de un aplicado alumno.

- Hasta que, en cuarto curso, la palabra horcruxes llegó por primera vez a mis oídos. Y empecé a investigar. Una investigación fascinante que me llevó a bucear en los más oscuros libros de la Sección Prohibida, en lo más recóndito de la historia de Hogwarts... -Voldemort sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ted no se inmutó-. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que los fundadores de mi escuela estaban implicados en la investigación sobre los horcruxes.

- Me abrumas. Nosotros sólo perfeccionamos su conocimiento. Los horcruxes han existido desde siempre, aunque adoptando diferentes nombres y formas. Fíjate si es un tema antiguo que incluso los muggles los han tratado, adoptando curiosas leyendas como esa absurda creencia de la reencarnación. El caso es que siempre han existido los magos capaces de perpetuar su vida a partir de su alma, ya fuera partiéndola o traspasándola al cuerpo de otra persona.

- El camino a la inmortalidad...

- No, hijo, no. El camino hacia una eterna y lenta tortura -corrigió Ted Tonks sonriendo amargamente, y Voldemort entornó los ojos-. No te creas que me hicieron un favor al pedirme que yo fuera la persona que velase por la seguridad de Hogwarts. Sabían que mi alma era la más oscura y la que más podría soportar. Pero hay cosas que ni el hombre más despiadado es capaz de aguantar por mucho tiempo. Y aunque en el fondo yo siempre he sabido quién era, eso no me ha librado de renacer una y otra vez, de aprender las mismas cosas, de enterrar a mis padres y a veces a mis hijos para luego sumirme en una deprimente vejez... y luego vuelta a empezar. No hay nada glorioso ni envidiable en eso que tú llamas inmortalidad. Más bien, es lo más parecido a un cansado viaje a ninguna parte sin paradas para dormir.

- No estoy de acuerdo. Seguro que yo puedo aprovechar mi eterna vida mejor que tú.

- Bueno, ya que sacas el tema, no creo que tú llegues a vivir eternamente.

La sonrisa de Voldemort se convirtió en una mueca.

- ¿Perdón?

- Has cometido un error garrafal en tu meticuloso plan, porque para variar has descuidado un aspecto fundamental del mismo. El alma humana no es una piedra que puedas cambiar de sitio a tu antojo, hijo. El alma humana puede estar tan arraigada a su cuerpo que sea imposible arrancarla de él, y eso los dementores lo saben muy bien. Es muy fácil dejar sin alma a un recién nacido o a un anciano decrépito, pero no a un joven en la flor de la vida que además deja muchísimos seres queridos a sus espaldas. Cada persona que anida en nuestro corazón, cada amigo, cada buen recuerdo, se comportan como pequeños ganchos que mantienen nuestro ser anclado al cuerpo. Y eso es básicamente por lo que Draco Malfoy sigue dentro de ti.

_Draco Malfoy sigue dentro de ti._

Las palabras retumbaron en la mente del Señor Tenebroso, y, esta vez sí, escuchó claramente cómo Draco emitía su risa corta, grave, sarcástica.

Quemaba.

Como quemaban los ojos de Ted, burlones y amables al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

No fue una pregunta, ni un desafío. Fue un "_lo sabes"_. Fue un "_definitivamente has ganado esta pelea"._ Fue una bandera blanca izada en los ojos de Voldemort. Fue sometimiento y reconocimiento, y un esperar por primera vez las palabras del maestro con ansiedad, sabiendo que él ya no era el más poderoso de los dos. Nunca más.

- Lo veo en ti, en tus ojos. En miles de detalles que nunca imaginarías. Y en el curso de los acontecimientos. El verdadero Voldemort jamás habría dejado con vida a Harry, pero tú lo has hecho, al igual que un vegetariano se aficiona a comer carne cruda cuando le muerde un hombre lobo. Tú lo habrías matado y habrías terminado con esto. Pero estás _infectado _por Draco. Pensaste que podías dominar su cuerpo y ciertamente lo has hecho, pero él se ha metido como un _parásito _dentro de ti hasta tal punto de que ya no sabes distinguir dónde empiezan los deseos de Malfoy y dónde acaban los tuyos. Y lo sabes. Y tus mortífagos empiezan a darse cuenta. Y cuando todo el mundo lo sepa, tus planes de gloria habrán terminado.

Voldemort dejó escapar el poco oxígeno que le quedaba en los pulmones, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Ted seguía tranquilamente sentado y no le había golpeado, pero él notaba el dolor. Sordo, molesto.

Si tan sólo dejara de escuchar la risa de aquel... de aquel... parásito.

_"Cállate, bastardo."_

- ¿A qué has venido? -su voz sonaba más hueca de lo que pretendía, pero a esas alturas ya sólo era un hecho más que añadir a la pila de "_la he fastidiado y Ted lo sabe"_.

- ¿Aparte de a torturarte? -y ahí estaba, el Slytherin, camuflado bajo ese rostro delgado y esas gafas de montura de concha. Ahí estaba, el padre de todas las astutas serpientes del mundo, agazapado tras la mirada simpática de Ted Tonks, como un zorro acechando a su presa-. A raíz de tu... conquista del poder -y lo dijo con el grado de ironía justo para que Draco volviera a reír, y Voldemort rechinara los dientes, y Merlín, si hubiera sido otro el Señor Tenebroso le habría despellejado con sus propias manos, pero era Salazar Slytherin (ERA Salazar Slytherin y quien lo negara era porque jamás había visto a un buitre dando vueltas sobre la presa que otros van a matar) y Lord Voldemort sólo había creído en dos personas en toda su vida: en Salazar Slytherin y en sí mismo-. He estado reflexionando y me he dado cuenta de que mi planteamiento estaba equivocado -contestó Ted sin levantarse de su confortable asiento-. Siempre pensé que, si ganabas, todo estaría perdido. Pero me he dado cuenta de que no es así.

Voldemort le dirigió una agria mirada.

_"Porque NO has ganado_", dijo Draco en su mente.

¿Draco? ¿o había sido él mismo?

- Lo cierto es que mi misión es sólo conservar Hogwarts y creo que por el momento no tienes ningún plan de destruir el único hogar que has tenido en tu vida, ¿verdad?

Voldemort se sintió como un hombre con vértigo que acabara de bajar de un globo aerostático. De nuevo en tierra firme, y seguro de dónde pisaba. Y lo que pisaba eran sus planes, y éstos eran tan sólidos como los cimientos de un edificio.

- Tenía algunas reformas planeadas -se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo cuando la voz salió de su garganta, segura y firme, y al mismo tiempo le pareció una situación tan infatil que mortificó al instante-. De hecho he impartido la orden de eliminar todas las casas... excepto la nuestra claro.

- Lo esperaba -Ted se rascó la nuca y durante un momento pareció complacido. Sólo un momento- pues tendrás que impartir la contraorden, me temo.

Aquello terminó de enfurecer a Voldemort. Algo en su interior, la bestia escondida que había acabado con la vida de los Gaunt, dio un salto y enseñó los colmillos, acallando a Draco con su rugido. _¡Ya está bien! ¡Puede que tú seas el gran Salazar Slytherin, el único mago al que he respetado en toda mi vida, pero no tienes derecho a hablarme así cuando YO te he superado, maestro!_ De un solo movimiento sacó la varita y la clavó en el cuello de Ted. El sanador no movió un músculo. Sus ojos brillaron tras las gafas, como reconociendo a la bestia que había abandonado su guarida.

- Dime una sola razón para no matarte ahora -gruñó Voldemort en un susurro.

- No puedes matarme -contestó Ted, y ya no veía a la bestia.

Voldemort sabía bien lo que veía. Cuando era un crío, había conocido a un niño que tenía un perro enorme, un bruto feroz al que todo el mundo temía. Un día el mismo Voldemort había hecho que el perro se girara y arremetiera contra su amo, con las fauces abiertas enseñando unos dientes que habrían arredado a media casa de Gryffindor. Pero el dueño no mostró miedo ni aun cuando su propio perro le mordió, porque le conocía desde que era un cachorro, porque le había criado él mismo con leche en polvo diluida en agua, y no intentó salir corriendo ni cuando el perro le arrancó medio brazo de un mordisco.

Pues eso era igual. Ted no le tendría miedo ni aunque le sesgara la vida de una dentellada.

- Me tienes demasiado respeto. Al igual que Draco, todavía llevabais pañales cuando conocísteis mi leyenda. Y ambos habéis tenido alguna vez la esperanza de que fuera verdad el rumor que aseguraba que, si jamás se habían conocido las circunstancias de la muerte de Salazar Slytherin, era porque ésta nunca había ocurrido. Porque el cuarto fundador de Hogwarts había alcanzado la inmortalidad. Tú no puedes matarme, hijo. Ojalá pudieras.

Voldemort enseñó los dientes. Ted no se movió.

- Voy a preguntártelo por última vez, ¿a qué has venido?

- A ofrecerte un trato -Ted se puso en pie, como dando la conversación por finalizada, y eso enfureció a Voldemort, porque de alguna forma daba a entender que estaba seguro de que él aceptaría el trato. Sin reservas-. Tú te comprometes a respetar Hogwarts tal y como es, y yo te apoyaré en todo, hijo, en todo. Si el director de San Mungo está a tu lado, lo tendrás todo mucho más fácil y no tendrás que recurrir tanto a la violencia, con lo que tu crédito subirá. Aquí te seguirán odiando, pero desde fuera las cosas se verán con otro color. Sabes que si la comunidad internacional de magos interviene, será tu fin. Sólo Harry puede matarte, pero cualquier alianza de naciones puede destruir tu régimen y crear un Nurmengard sólo para ti.

Por unos segundos, la presión de la varita de Voldemort se intensificó sobre el cuello pálido de Ted Tonks. Y, de repente, el Señor Tenebroso se retiró de un solo movimiento.

- Trato hecho. Y ahora desaparece.

- Hay algo más que te quiero pedir -Ted se frotó el cuello, haciendo una mueca.

Voldemort le miró con rabia. Y Ted lo tomó como una señal para continuar.

- La sociedad se sentiría aliviada y muy agradecida si pudieran saber cómo se encuentra el chico. Potter -aclaró, y los ojos rojos de Voldemort se ensombrecieron-. Déjame verle y hablar con él. Al menos una vez. Puedo dejarte mi varita, si así lo prefieres, pero permíteme verle y tendrás mi fidelidad.

El ser que habitaba en el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy gruñó y se rascó la cabeza durante unos segundos mientras meditaba. Le daba mala espina que Harry hablara con Ted, aunque lo cierto era que las motivaciones del sanador parecían legítimas, y ciertamente no había ningún peligro de que escaparan. La suerte estaba echada, él había ganado y no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo.

Pero su orgullo no era lo suficientemente grande como para impedirle ver que de una charla entre el inmortal Slytherin y el Gryffindor más tenaz desde los tiempos de Godric, no podía salir nada bueno.

- De acuerdo, pero no antes de que yo tenga unas palabras con él. Puedes esperar aquí mismo, daré orden de que no te molesten.

Ted inclinó la cabeza.

- Muchísimas gracias.

- Mi señor.

- Muchísimas gracias, mi señor -concedió Tonks, pero cuando Voldemort se encaminó hacia la puerta durnate un segundo tuvo la certeza de que, a sus espaldas, Ted sonreía.

* * *

Una hora después de haberle acogido bajo su custodia, Crabbe y Goyle acompañaron sin muchos miramientos a Harry a los aposentos privados de Voldemort, al lugar donde sólo el Señor Tenebroso y sus dos guardaespaldas tenían permitido entrar. La verdad es que Harry estaba impresionado: Vincent y Gregory le habían tratado con indiferencia pero sin la brutalidad que el resto de mortífagos. No sólo eso. Cuando estaba en la cocina, siendo servido por los elfos domésticos -muy a su pesar, había acabado sucumbiendo, porque estaba muerto de hambre-, Avery había entrado en la casa, y si no se le había echado encima era porque Greg, a sus espaldas, había hablado por primera vez en el día para advertirle de que no pensaba tener miramientos con los que contradecían las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. Y a pesar de su juventud, Gregory Goyle era el mortífago más alto y corpulento de cuantos estaban al servicio de Voldemort. Cuando Crabbe se había acercado silenciosamente a la mesa donde comía Harry, Avery no había tenido más remedio que darse por vencido y volver a sus asuntos.

Harry les había dado las gracias, pero ellos no habían respondido. Durante el resto de la hora, el Gryffindor se dedicó a observarlos en silencio. En Hogwarts habían sido dos matones bulliciosos, pero la suerte que habían corrido sus respectivos padres parecía haberles templado los ánimos. Ahora apenas hablaban, se comprendían mutuamente con solo una mirada y parecían más amenazadores que nunca. Harry comprendía por qué Voldemort había insistido en tenerles a su servicio.

- ¡Vosotros dos! ¿Dónde está Potter? -escuchó al otro lado de la puerta la voz de Voldemort.

- Dentro -respondió Goyle, tal y como le gustaba a Voldemort: brevemente y sin pretensiones. Tan diferente de la verborrea aduladora de Bellatrix Lestrange...

- Bien -se limitó a decir, y entró en su habitación. Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, escuchó el crujido que emitió ésta al apoyar de nuevo Goyle su peso en ella.

Harry estaba paseando por la habitación, asqueado y al mismo tiempo fascinado. Era su enemigo mortal desde la infancia, y por mucho que le pesara siempre le había resultado interesante indagar en su vida. Ahora que estaba en su cuarto, el interés se acrecentaba.

Voldemort era orgulloso y pretencioso, y la oscura habitación estaba plagada de objetos que parecían directamente sacados de las estanterías de Borgin & Burkes. Sin embargo, un par de cercos en las paredes le hicieron pensar que recientemente el Señor Tenebroso había realizado algunos cambios en la decoración de la habitación, lo que casaba mucho con el gusto despersonalizado y sobrio de Draco Malfoy.

- Potter.

El aludido se giró, y a Voldemort no el sorprendió comprobar que le miraba con una extraña mezcla de respeto y aprensión, pero sin miedo. Era algo a lo que empezaba a acostumbrarse desde que había asumido la identidad externa de Malfoy.

- Tom -respondió Harry al cabo de unos segundos.

Voldemort hizo una mueca como si le doliera. Su mano se dirigió instintivamente al bolsillo donde guardaba la varita, pero Harry no se inmutó.

- Puedes matarme, porque no pienso dirigirme a ti como "mi señor", "amo" o cualquiera de esos humillantes epítetos que te dirigen tus mortífagos. Y mucho menos Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Te han dicho ya que eres un estúpido insensato, Potter?

- Sí, entre muchos otros el propietario de ese cuerpo que ahora habitas.

Entre ambos magos tuvo lugar un silencioso duelo de miradas. Voldemort seguía con la mano crispada en torno a la varita. Potter no tenía forma de saber que era la segunda vez que le desafiaban en un mismo día, pero estaba peligrosamente pisando la raya que nadie debería traspasar si no quería sufrir la más humillante de las torturas. El Gryffindor tenía los brazos a la espalda, indefenso pero al parecer muy seguro de sí mismo.

Otro arrogante bastardo.

_"¿Como yo?"_

_"Sí, Malfoy. Como tú."_

Draco rió, orgulloso.

_"Ése es mi chico."_ Y en su voz había tanto orgullo mezclado con amor, que Voldemort no pudo evitar que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Lentamente, el Señor Tenebroso se acercó a Potter. Éste contuvo la respiración.

- No olvides nunca -empezó Voldemort en tono amenazador y susurrante- que tengo tu vida en mis manos, Potter. Y no sólo tu vida, sino la de tus amigos.

- Hace tiempo que la tienes -acertó a contestar Harry. Temblaba, pero intentaba aparentar que no estaba asustado. Tenía miedo pero seguía siendo _el chico de Draco_-. Desde que renaciste, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que me mataras -se explicó en tono resignado y sincero. Voldemort se preguntó a santo de qué venía aquello-. Nadie ha confiado demasiado en que fuera capaz de matarte, ni siquiera la Orden del Fénix... ni siquiera Draco.

Voldemort sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho. Dolor, sí. Extraño, porque no era a él al que le dolía.

_"Pues claro que confié en ti, idiota. A pesar de que eres un insensato, inmaduro, impetuoso, temerario, inconsciente y memo. A pesar de eso, y quizá es por eso, te quiero tanto, Harry."_

- ¿El gran Harry Potter se está dando por vencido?

- El gran Harry Potter ya está vencido. Una a una me has arrebatado todas las cosas que me importaban en el mundo. Mis padres, mi identidad como mago, a mis amigos, a Sirius, a Dumbledore... a Draco. Uno de los dos debe de morir, y está claro que no vas a ser tú. Ya no te sirvo de nada, Tom, así que mátame de una vez y déjame descansar en paz.

Harry cerró los ojos. Una lágrima escapó de ellos y resbaló por su mejilla, y Voldemort vio, tan claro como si estuviera ocurriendo, cómo una de sus manos se dirigía a enjugársela.

_"Porque yo nunca había pensado que la palabra sacrificio pudiera estar relacionada, ni siquiera mínimamente, conmigo."_

Sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia abajo: sus manos seguían en su sitio, una sujetando la varita y la otra caída a un costado del cuerpo.

_"Porque yo me reía cada vez que alguien soltaba esos clichés de películas. Eres toda mi vida, sin ti no soy nada, y todas esas tonterías."_

Lo que había visto no era ni más ni menos que el mayor deseo de Draco Malfoy en aquel momento.

_"Y ya no me río porque ERES toda mi vida y SIN TI no soy nada."_

- ¡No me das pena, Potter! -espetó con tanta violencia que el aludido abrió los ojos. Voldemort retiró la varita y caminó unas zancadas alrededor de él, intentando desquitarse de la desagradable sensación que le había producido ser dominado durante un momento por Draco-. Estoy decepcionado contigo -añadió, y esta vez Harry alzó las cejas con extrañeza. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba-. Eres un mago enormemente poderoso, pero has desperdiciado tu vida. En lugar de cultivar buenas relaciones te has dedicado a proteger a los sangre sucia y a lo más despreciable de la sociedad, en vez de hacerte cada vez más poderoso te has ido rodeando de debilidades... Me avergüenza pensar que un día me derrotaste.

Harry parpadeó. Voldemort le miraba indignado, como un profesor demasiado exigente con un alumno brillante pero perezoso.

- Cuando te propuse que te unieras a mí, no mentía. Mi sueño, Potter, es dominar esta sociedad para impulsar la magia hasta límites que jamás habíamos conseguido alcanzar. Para que los magos ocupen el lugar que les corresponde.

- ¿Les corresponde asesinar muggles inocentes?

- ¡SÍ! -bramó Voldemort, señalándole con el dedo-. Tú eres un mestizo como yo. Tú has sufrido a manos de los muggles, como yo. Tú has hecho de Hogwarts un hogar... el único hogar. Como yo. No me digas que no me entiendes, Potter, porque sé que mientes.

- Yo nunca he deseado vengar en los muggles lo que me han hecho mis tíos, Tom -contestó Harry con calma.

- Porque eres demasiado bueno, y ésa precisamente es tu perdición -contestó Voldemort sin molestarse porque le hubieran llamado por su verdadero nombre. Le brillaban los ojos, los ojos grises ribeteados de rojo, y el pálido rostro de Draco Malfoy estaba congestionado de fanatismo-. Pero podrías hacer grandes cosas. Si tú quisieras.

- Si quisiera someterme a ti y ser como tú.

- Nunca te he pedido que seas como yo. Sólo te he pedido que no pongas en tela de juicio mi autoridad. Ni siquiera te exigiría que me rindieras vasallaje como todos esos inútiles de ahí fuera. ¿No lo entiendes, Potter? La magia es poder, y tu magia es poderosa. Juntos podríamos hacer grandes cosas.

Harry le miró sin dejarse engatusar.

- Tom, ya me dijiste eso una vez, y fracasaste. Quizá podría haber sido como tú, cierto, pero el hecho de que asesinaras a mis padres fue decisivo. Nunca atacaré a los muggles, nunca me creeré superior a nadie por el hecho de ser mago, y nunca apoyaré tus ideas. Puede que con esto esté firmando mi sentencia de muerte -terminó encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero jamás me uniré a ti.

Entonces Voldemort sonrió, y Harry contuvo un escalofrío de miedo.

- ¿Estás seguro, Potter?

- Completamente seguro, sí.

Harry no fue consciente de lo que iba a pasar hasta una milésima antes de que ocurriera. No pudo evitarlo y a lo mejor ni siquiera habría querido hacerlo. Voldemort le agarró de la pechera de la prestada túnica negra con una mano y le atrajo hacia sí con violencia. El movimiento desequilibró a Potter, que se precipitó hacia delante. Y entonces el Señor Tenebroso dio un paso al frente y le besó.

_"¡Hola Harry! Te he echado de menos."_

Harry se quedó paralizado. Congelado. Había previsto que Voldemort intentara utilizar el aspecto de Draco para ganarse su confianza, y ciertamente había cruzado por su mente la peregrina idea de que intentara seducirle. De él se lo esperaba todo, y se había preparado para rechazar cualquier engaño, repitiéndose a sí mismo, una y otra vez, que Draco estaba muerto, que plegándose a las exigencias de Voldemort no serviría para recuperarlo.

Pero es que en ese momento se dio cuenta de que quien le besaba no era Voldemort, sino Draco.

ERA Draco quien le acariciaba el pelo con la mano libre. Era Draco quien le abrazaba con una ternura que Voldemort habría sido incapaz de imitar, porque era incapaz de amar. Cuando le agarró de los hombros y se separó para mirarle, durante un instante fueron los ojos claros y limpios de Draco Malfoy los que le devolvieron la mirada.

- Draco... -murmuró, pero en ese momento volvieron a inyectarse en sangre, y Voldemort le regaló aquella despreciable sonrisa.

_"Adiós, Harry, un placer. Como siempre."_

Harry se tambaleó, horrorizado, sin saber si lo que acababa de ocurrir eran imaginaciones suyas o realmente Draco había estado allí, con él. Voldemort le empujó suavemente, y el Gryffindor cayó de espaldas, hasta que milagrosamente se encontró con una butaca que el Señor Tenebroso acababa de hacer aparecer.

- Efectivamente, Potter, Draco Malfoy sigue aquí -se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho, encantado-. Y éste es el trato que te propongo.

Harry tembló de la cabeza a los pies cuando adivinó lo que venía a continuación.

- Únete a mí. Detén la lucha y declárate perdedor de la guerra. Prométeme que nunca volverás a levantar tu varita contra mí, haz un Juramento Inquebrantable. A cambio yo no te exigiré nada más, salvo que me dejes controlar el mundo mágico sin entrometerte. No mataré a tus amigos y no derramaré una sola gota de sangre mágica a no ser que me obliquen a ello. Te entregaré la cabeza de Bellatrix Lestrange para que puedas vengar la muerte de tu padrino.

Voldemort sonrió.

- Y, como ya habrás adivinado, te daré algo más. Abandonaré este cuerpo y poseeré cualquier otro, el de cualquiera de mis mortífagos. Y tendrás de nuevo a tu novio a tu lado. Únete a mí, Potter, y Draco Malfoy volverá a ser tuyo.

Voldemort dio una palmada y Crabbe y Goyle asomaron su cabeza por la puerta.

- Acompañad a Potter al salón, le están esperando. Una vez allí, dejad que Ted Tonks se lo lleve. Es preferible que nadie lo vea, pero si intentan deteneros, matad al que lo haya intentado. Sea quien sea -recalcó Voldemort.

- ¿Qué? -balbuceó Harry, mientras Greg y Vincent se acercaban y le agarraban firmemente de los hombros.

- Vuelve a tu guarida y piensa, Potter. Quiero una respuesta, y la quiero mañana al anochecer.

- Pero...

- Y recuerda que Draco te estará esperando -terminó Voldemort, y con una maléfica sonrisa de oreja a oreja cerró la puerta de la habitación dejando fuera a un perplejo Harry acompañado de sus dos diligentes guardianes.


	26. Tommy

**Capítulo 25: Tommy**

Ahí estaba Dumbledore. Draco lo recordaba más alto, o quizá era que él mismo había crecido desde su muerte.

- Ah, Draco Malfoy -Dumbledore sonrió cálidamente, como si estuvieran en su despacho de Hogwarts (¿no lo estaban?) y hubiera mandado llamar a Draco por cualquier asunto trivial de la escuela- siéntate, por favor.

Draco no sabía cómo, pero una silla de madera espartana había aparecido frente al director. Sin pararse a pensar en lo absurdo de la situación (que ciertamente lo era, pero cuando uno vive atrapado en su propio cuerpo el límite entre lo creíble y lo increíble parece difuminarse un poco), Draco obedeció. Estaban rodeados por un enorme vacío de un color blanco lechoso, en el cual se adivinaban signos de movimiento, como si tuviera vida propia. El fondo hacía juego con el cabello de Dumbledore, y resaltaba aún más sus penetrantes ojos azules. Y ahora que se fijaba, el director también estaba sentado, aunque su sillón era más recargado y probablemente también más cómodo.

- Draco Malfoy -repitió Dumbledore, como acostumbrándose al sonido del nombre del Slytherin. Como saboreándolo.

- Señor -contestó simplemente Draco. Su padre le había enseñado a tener modales siempre. _Siempre_. Uno no podía permitirse ser maleducado sólo porque se hallase flotando en mitad del vacío conversando con alguien que llevaba muerto un año.

¿Verdad?

- Lo has hecho bien. Muy bien, hijo. No era fácil, pero tú lo has conseguido. Te felicito.

- ¿Conseguir el qué, señor?

- Atrapar a Voldemort.

Draco arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Se había perdido algo?

- Es curioso, pero la última vez que lo comprobé era yo el que estaba atrapado. Señor -agregó, al darse cuenta de que su ironía Slytherin había tomado el control durante unos segundos.

Dumbledore no se molestó. Al revés, sonrió. Había que reconocerlo, el viejo siempre había tenido sentido del humor. Y Draco no solía reír muy a menudo, pero habría sido un buen escritor de monólogos.

En ese momento algo se movió a espaldas de Dumbledore. Y Draco no habría precisado en qué momento la escena había cambiado, pero de repente un suelo había aparecido de la nada, y dos personas estaban sentadas en un sofá a espaldas de Dumbledore.

El estómago se le revolvió al reconocerles.

Vale, ya era oficial. La situación había pasado de ser medianamente extraña a ser _intolerantemente increíble._

James posaba su mano en la nuca de Lucius. Con arrogancia y casi distraídamente, como si realmente_ tuviera derecho_ a tocarle de _esa forma._ El patriarca Malfoy tenía el pelo más corto que cuando él había nacido, aunque más largo de lo que lo llevaba Draco, y éste, al ver cómo Lucius entrecerraba los ojos, podía casi sentir lo mismo que su padre, porque a él también le encantaba cuando Harry acariciaba distraídamente su nuca y el vello se le erizaba en respuesta.

Draco se quedó con la boca abierta. Más aún cuando Snape apareció de la nada y se dirigió a Dumbledore, aparentemente sin ver a su ahijado.

- ¡Buena la has hecho, Albus! -y ahora que se daba cuenta, Snape también parecía tener muchos años menos. Nunca había tenido un aspecto lo que se dice juvenil, pero el pelo no parecía tan graso y le caía sobre el rostro de una forma que incluso se podría considerar graciosa- ¿cómo no te diste cuenta de que Ryddle nos tendía una trampa?

Snape se interpuso entre Draco y Dumbledore, con las manos sobre la cintura, su nariz ganchuda dirigida al viejo. Lo único que podía ver el rubio en esos momentos era la espalda de su padrino, pero lo agradecía, porque lo último que había captado por el rabillo del ojo es que James Potter acercaba su rostro a Lucius.

Y definitivamente Draco Malfoy NO quería profundizar más en esa visión, gracias.

- Hay un traidor en la Orden -siguió Snape.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Es evidente, alguien manipuló los resultados de esta traducción -Snape tiró un rollo de pergamino casi desdeñosamente sobre Dumbledore. El director no se inmutó-. Y la hizo la Orden, de forma conjunta. Era tan difícil que ni siquiera la profesora de Runas Antiguas consiguió realizarla en su totalidad. Era lo único que teníamos que hacer bien, maldita sea. Lo único, Albus, y hemos fallado estrepitosamente.

James y Severus debían tener la misma edad, y sin embargo su aspecto era diametralmente diferente. Quizá fuera por la ropa negra y ajada de Snape, o por su palidez extrema, pero el caso es que aparentaba al menos diez años más que el imberbe y juvenil padre de Harry. Y por su forma de hablar, no sólo conocía lo que era la Orden, no sólo trabajaba en ella, sino que ya se permitía el lujo de hablarle a Albus Dumbledore como sin duda poca gente le había hablado en su larga vida.

- No te lo tomes tan a pecho, Severus -Albus casi masticaba las palabras. Estaba más nervioso de lo que aparentaba.

- ¿Que no me lo tome...? -las palabras murieron en la boca de Snape. Estaba de espaldas a Draco, pero éste casi podía asegurar que se habia puesto rojo de rabia... bueno, tan rojo como su padrino podía ponerse -. ¡Son Lucius Malfoy y James Potter, por las barbas de Merlín, Dumbledore! ¡No puedes manipularles hasta este extremo, y menos por lo que esa... listilla...!

- Esa listilla era la fundadora de la casa Ravenclaw, Severus, y hasta un Slytherin como tú tiene la obligación de respetarla -Dumbledore se puso en pie tan rápidamente y con una expresión tan severa que incluso Draco se sobresaltó. Snape dio un paso atrás, y en circunstancias normales habría tropezado con su ahijado, pero a Draco no le sorprendió que lo traspasara limpiamente. Se levantó de un salto.

- Lo siento.

- Eso está mejor. En cuanto a Potter y Malfoy, nada que no se pueda solucionar -Dumbledore sacó la varita del bolsillo de la túnica y apuntó al sofá que quedaba a sus espaldas. Draco intentó no verlo-. No obstante... -puntualizó, alzando un dedo ante la mirada horrorizada de Severus- he de decirte, Severus, que no hemos errado tanto. De hecho sólo nos hemos equivocado en una cosa: la fecha.

Snape volvió a quedarse blanco.

- ¿La fecha? -parpadeó-. No te sigo.

- El texto describe con claridad el escudo de los Potter, Severus, y tampoco hay lugar para la duda cuando habla de los Malfoy. Ahí sin duda hemos dado en el blanco, pero es posible que no hable de estos Potter y Malfoy.

- ¿Cuáles, entonces? Tanto James como Lucius son los únicos que continúan el apellido familiar.

- Los únicos... de momento.

Casi se pudo ver el momento en el que la comprensión golpeaba con fuerza el estómago de Severus.

- Veo que ya me vas siguiendo. Tras esa parte hay un pequeño galimatías que simplemente tomamos como desvaríos producidos en mitad del trance. A raíz de saber que Ryddle nos la jugara, los he examinado con más detenimiento y ahora creo saber más o menos lo que indican.

Severus no parpadeó, expectante.

- Al apellido Potter le acompaña un símbolo muy peculiar, el que antiguamente se usaba para representar a los muggles. Y en cuanto al Malfoy, aparece asociado con un nombre tan común y conocido que me extraña que no nos hayamos dado cuenta: Black.

A Snape se le doblaron las rodillas de la impresión. Afortunadamente una butaca también había aparecido de la nada para él. Draco ni siquiera se extrañó. La conversación le tenía fascinado.

- Narcissa Black... -echó una rápida mirada al sofá y se quedó horrorizado-. ¡Merlín, no son ellos! ¡Son _sus_ hijos!

- Exacto. Y al confundirnos de esta forma, Ryddle ha hecho una jugada maestra. Porque obviamente, si James y Lucius se enamoran, es físicamente imposible que la profecía se cumpla.

Dicho esto, Albus se giró hacia el sofá y murmuró un hechizo. Un par de segundos después, James y Lucius levantaban la cabeza, confusos.

- ¿Mejor? -preguntó Dumbledore dirigiéndose a los chicos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -Lucius fue el primero en conseguir enfocar los ojos en algo, de hecho en James.

- Algo que se podría haber evitado si dejarais de un lado esa guerra vuestra tan absurda -suspiró Albus. A sus espaldas, Snape sonrió con cinismo-. Señor Malfoy, debería darle vergüenza, es usted el mayor. Señor Potter, no es muy inteligente ir provocando a los alumnos que le superan en años y en experiencia.

James se rascó la cabeza, alborotándose el ya despeinado pelo, y Draco no pudo más que sonreír.

- No volverá a pasar, señor -contestó, aún desorientado.

- Sea lo que sea que haya pasado -añadió Lucius.

_Mejor que no lo sepas, papá._

Los dos estudiantes abandonaron el despacho -porque sí, ahora el vacío lechoso había tomado definitiva forma de despacho del director de Hogwarts- y Snape suspiró cuando en la puerta, Lucius palmeó casi distraídamente la espalda de James. Ninguno de los dos advirtió en su presencia. Miró a Dumbledore con reproche.

- Un sentimiento tan fuerte como el que tenían esos dos no se puede borrar por completo, Severus -se defendió Dumbledore, casi divertido- no te preocupes, serán buenos chicos, se casarán con sus respectivas novias y tendrán a sus respectivos hijos. La única duda que tengo...

Snape se puso en pie cuando Dumbledore le apuntó con su varita. No parecía muy sorprendido.

- ...es si tú serás capaz de mantener la boca cerrada. Lo siento, pero esto es superior a ti y a mí. _¡Obliviate!_

Fue como si el hechizo hubiera sido lanzado a Draco y no a Snape, porque de repente el despacho desapareció, deglutido por esa masa blanquecina que ahora le asfixiaba. Se sintió aliviado cuando Dumbledore apareció a su lado, agarrándole firmemente de los hombros, y su pecho se llenó de aire como si fuera el contacto del muerto quien le accionase los pulmones.

- Relájate, Draco. Respira -Dumbledore le zarandeó suavemente hasta que el color volvió a su rostro.

- ¿Qué es lo que he visto? -balbuceó el rubio.

- Lo sabes perfectamente.

- ¿Por qué me tortura con esto? ¿Por qué ahora? -se rebeló de repente, quitándose de encima las manos del viejo. Ni siquiera fiambre podía dejar de manipularle, el maldito.

- Porque te necesito consciente de lo que eres y de cuál es tu misión. Porque esto es para lo que has nacido, hijo.

Entonces ocurrió algo curioso. Fue como si la mente de Draco se iluminara, y de repente todo lo que había visto cobró sentido. Cada pequeño detalle. Su padre y el de Harry. Snape furioso. El traidor. La fecha.

Tragó con dificultad.

- Ya sabía que habían provocado que Harry no fuera seleccionado para Slytherin, pero, francamente... esto me parece demasiado incluso para usted.

- ¿No te alegras de querer a Harry?

- Sí, claro. Pero habría preferido que fuera algo natural -reprochó Draco, y de repente muchas cosas se explicaron por sí mismas. Su obsesión con Potter desde la primera vez que le había visto. La forma tan increíble en la que éste le había incluido en su vida. El amor casi enfermizo que ambos sentían.

Dumbledore bajó la cabeza, sonriendo amablemente, y Draco supo lo que iba a decir incluso antes de que abriera la boca.

- Hijo. De forma natural, todo esto jamás hubiera ocurrido.

_Hay que joderse. Encima le tengo que estar agradecido._

- Habría sido un buen Slytherin, ¿sabe?

- Viniendo de ti supongo que es un cumplido. Pero no olvides que yo no he sacado nada de todo esto.

- ¿Y yo?

- Has sacado a Harry -replicó Dumbledore con dureza- que ahora lo sabes, estará contigo toda la vida, porque es como debe de ser. Nunca tendrás dudas, si es que alguna vez las tuviste. Ahora sabes que no morirás, bueno, no ahora. Tendrás éxito, poder, una familia. Riqueza, también, pero eso es algo que llevas en la sangre. Todo lo que siempre quisiste, Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Y no la habría tenido de no haber mediado usted?

- Quizá sí, quizá no. Te habrías licenciado a los diecisiete años, habrías tenido una aburrida mujer de la alta sociedad, como la señorita Parkinson o cualquiera de las señoritas Greengrass. Habrías continuado los negocios familiares, eso suponiendo que lograras sobrevivir a Voldemort. Y habrías acompañado a tu único hijo a King's Cross, aburrido de la vida y con entradas en el pelo, y observado de lejos a Potter y a su adorable esposa Ginny y a sus entrañables hijos de pelo alborotado, y a lo mejor durante un segundo habrías cruzado la mirada con él y una punzada te habría recorrido el pecho, porque Draco -Dumbledore golpeó suavemente con su índice donde latía el corazón del rubio- has nacido para esto. Nadie se acordaría de tu nombre dentro de cien años si hubieras sido el perfecto hijo de papá. Ahora estarás escribiendo tu nombre en el panteón de los grandes magos. Como un buen Slytherin.

Draco abrió la boca para volverla a cerrar. No pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto cuando imaginó la escena que había descrito Dumbledore con precisión profética. Él llevando al tren a su único hijo -porque los Mafoy eran una familia de hijos únicos por excelencia, y no le cabía duda alguna de que él continuaría la tradición- y encontrándose con Harry y Ginny, quienes se habrían reproducido con la profusión habitual de los Weasley -dos niños y una niña, como si lo viera-. El héroe y el renegado de los mortífagos, en King's Cross muchos años después, se mirarían como siempre, desprecio en la mirada de Draco, indiferencia en la de Harry, como si no se hubieran besado por primera vez un caluroso día en La Madriguera -porque no lo habían hecho- con el olor del agua oxigenada de las heridas de Harry en la nariz -porque Harry jamás se había peleado con Ron por él, por el hurón-. Como si no se hubieran ido juntos a la Mansión Malfoy y hubieran juntado sus manos para jurarse lealtad -que era a fin de cuentas, lo que Harry no había hecho en aquella otra vida. Jurarle lealtad hasta la mismísima muerte -.

Miles de detalles cruzaron por su mente a la velocidad de la luz. La mayoría de la gente -Draco había tenido que presenciar muchas charlas aburridas en la mesa de Slytherin- sólo recordaba los detalles significativos de su relación. La primera mirada, el primer beso, la primera vez, la primera ocasión en la que habían arriesgado su vida el uno por el otro (bueno, vale, eso quizá no le pasara a todo el mundo), la primera mañana en la que se había despertado en la misma cama de Harry -y éste se había autodenominado el osito de peluche de Draco-. Esas cosas.

Draco no pensaba en eso.

Pensaba en cuando le alcanzaba las gafas por la mañana y le recordaba dónde había dejado la noche anterior sus pantalones _(Afortunadamente no puedes quitarte la cabeza, Harry, porque créeme, la perderías)._ Pensaba en las épicas peleas que habían tenido en la sala de entrenamiento y en su vello erizado al sentir la magia de Harry rodeándole y chocando con la suya. Pensaba en cuando bajaban juntos una escalera y automáticamente y sin darse cuenta Harry le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo, una reminiscencia de su época de cojo en La Madriguera. Pensaba en cuando Harry hacía el tonto y él alzaba una ceja y le pinchaba_ (¿Es una estrategia para librarte de Voldemort? Es decir, ¿piensas que si te ve actuando como un niño de dos años le dará vergüenza intentar matarte o algo?)_ porque pese a todo nunca habían dejado de ser conscientes de que era dos tíos, un Gryffindor y un Slytherin cuya sacrosanta obligación era meterse el uno con el otro hasta el día en el que Draco, además de los pantalones, tuviera que recordarle a Harry dónde diablos había dejado la dentadura, el bastón y las pastillas contra la gota.

Pensaba en su cara de sueño cuando desayunaban (porque Harry no era persona hasta las doce de la tarde, por lo menos) y en que cuando pasaba por su lado siempre le daba una colleja en la cabeza (- _Espabila Potter, Voldemort no va a esperar a que termines de despertarte cuando te enfrentes a él. - Pues si tengo que levantarme a las seis de la mañana para pelear, Malfoy, más vale que empieces a rezar_).

Pensaba en esos pequeños detalles que no tendría de no haber sido por la mediación de Dumbledore, y de nuevo se sintió mareado al darse cuenta de lo mucho que podría haber cambiado su vida.

- Si usted sabe todo esto, ¿por qué Voldemort no lo evitó?

Al no recibir respuesta, levantó la cabeza. Estaba solo. Dumbledore había aparecido, y el vacío blanco se cerraba sobre él, comprimiéndose como una bolsa de plástico a la que le sacan el aire, ahogándolo cada vez más, hasta que Draco Malfoy sintió que sus pies perdían apoyo y empezaba una larga caída libre rumbo a ninguna parte.

* * *

Despertó justo a tiempo para ver cómo el sol se ponía tras una colina. Voldemort estaba asomado a la ventana.

- No puedo decir que te echara de menos. Es agradable vivir sin tu voz molesta clavada en el cerebro, ¿sabes?

Draco se sintió enfermo.

De todas las sensaciones frustrantes que había experimentado, ninguna le aprisionaba, ninguna le ahogaba tanto como verse atrapado en su propio cuerpo. Era lo más parecido a vivir uno de esos sueños en los que no puedes correr, pero mil veces peor. Su cuerpo era como un vehículo controlado por otro, y él sólo podía mirar... lo que Voldemort quería que mirase.

Sabía que no podía aguantar mucho mas allí sin volverse loco, sin suplicarle a Voldemort que lo liberara de esa tortura y de pedirle que lo sacara de allí, que le pidiera a un dementor que sorbiera su alma ya inútil, que lo matara a fin de cuentas, pero que le dejara abandonar de una vez aquel cuerpo. Draco sólo podía hacer dos cosas por su cuenta: pensar y soñar. Y en ambas también podía fisgar su odioso inquilino. Cuando le apetecía.

Enfermo. Desesperado. Así es como estaba.

- Tranquilo, Malfoy, tranquilo. Tu príncipe azul está a punto de llegar, y si no me equivoco vendrá a liberarte.

A Draco le costó procesar la información. ¿Que Harry...? De repente Voldemort miró de nuevo por la ventana y él comprendió. Ya había llegado la hora fijada. Había estado ausente un día entero, dormitando, teniendo aquellos sueños raros, alucinaciones, o lo que quiera que fueran.

Le extrañaba que Voldemort no hiciera ningún comentario acerca de ellos. Supuso que le había dado tanta guerra la tarde anterior que se había encontrado más que feliz al librarse de su presencia, y ni siquiera había entrado en el sueño a fisgar un poco.

En cualquier modo, si Dumbledore tenía razón, poco podía hacer Voldemort para evitar su destino.

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. Crabbe asomó la enorme cabeza.

- Mi señor, Tonks y Potter.

Escueto, lacónico, el soldado de Voldemort abrió del todo la puerta a una señal de su amo, y dejó pasar a los dos no del todo inesperados invitados. Por la reacción de Voldemort, no le sorprendía ver aparecer por allí a Ted Tonks. Crabbe cerró silenciosamente la puerta a sus espaldas, y el crujido de la madera indicó que el fiel acólito volvía a guardar la habitación.

El perfecto soldado cabeza hueca que era Vincent Crabbe ni siquiera se preguntaba por qué Potter y Tonks habían entrado tan campantes en la habitación de Voldemort, sin un solo mortífago que les escoltase.

Merlín.

Draco se habría estremecido, de haber tenido cuerpo para hacerlo, al pensar que había sido él el sargento de hierro que durante la infancia había forjado a sus amigos los reclutas Vince Crabbe y Greg Goyle.

- Harry, querido -la voz de Voldemort, bueno, la de Draco, era extrañamente melosa. Se estaba riendo de él. Tenía la victoria en la palma de la mano-. Sabía que vendrías. Y has traído a nuestro amigo Teddy. Qué agradable sorpresa.

Ted sonrió mansamente, como si aún estuviera en la consulta y un paciente acabara de entrar a darle las gracias.

- Tom, necesitarás un cuerpo para sustituir al de Draco, ¿no?

En su interior, Voldemort soltó un grito de regocijo. Draco se lamentó en silencio. Le liberaba a él y se hacía con el actual cuerpo del legendario Salazar Slytherin.

Genial.

A Harry más le valía ir haciendo testamento si es que pensaba enfrentarse algún día al Señor Tenebroso.

- ¿Me estás ofreciendo tu cuerpo? ¿libremente?

- Sí. Y no. Te lo ofrezco, sí. Libremente, no. No he podido dejar de enterarme que todavía mantienes presa a una jovencita indefensa que, para más inri, está embarazada. Suelta a Penélope Clearwater, Tom. Déjala ir, a ella y a Draco y a Harry, y tendrás todo el poder... -bajó la voz- que sólo tú sabes que tengo.

Harry miró con extrañeza a Tonks durante unos segundos, y Voldemort y Draco lo pensaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿El chico no sabe nada, Ted? -preguntó el Señor Tenebroso genuinamente sorprendido.

- ¿No sé el qué?

Voldemort le ignoró.

- Me extraña, Ted. Una modestia muy pero que muy impropia de ti.

- No hemos tenido tiempo para profundizar en mi pasado, Tom.

- Seguro que al amigo Draco no le importará explicárselo todo cuando el trato haya concluido y él y Harry hayan jurado sumisión de por vida -Harry tragó saliva y Voldemort sonrió. Después, alzó la voz- ¿Goyle?

De nuevo el crujido en la puerta. El manillar que gira y Goyle que asoma medio cuerpo, su coronilla poco menos que rozando el marco superior.

- Sube a Penélope Clearwater. Inmediatamente. Que nadie se interponga en tu camino.

Goyle asintió con un movimiento y se dio la vuelta. Taciturno como siempre, le escucharon bajar las escaleras con pasos pesados y constantes.

- Un buen chico, ese Goyle.

- Una máquina que obedece tus órdenes a ciegas, querrás decir.

- Ésa es para mí la definición de buen chico.

Ted Tonks se sentó tranquilamente, dando a entender con un lenguaje gestual de lo más claro que no pensaba hacer nada hasta que Penélope apareciera por allí. A Harry le latía el corazón con tanta fuerza que creyó que, allá donde estuviera, Draco sería capaz de escucharlo.

Draco creyó que iba a morir de frustración cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry le miraba. _Le_ miraba. No a Voldemort, no. _A él_. Sus ojos estaban clavados en aquéllos que controlaba la voluntad del Señor Tenebroso, claro, pero Draco conocía ese brillo, ese color verde aún más acentuado de lo normal. Quiso corresponderle con algo, un gesto, y durante unos segundos luchó porque en sus propia mirada se reflejara su alma y no la de Voldemort.

- Ya tendréis tiempo de eso después -gruñó Voldemort, apartando la cabeza y negando cualquier tipo de comunicación visual. Draco casi rugió en su fuero interno.

Ted, que se había perdido gran parte de lo sucedido, alzó las cejas. Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando de nuevo unos fuertes nudillos aporrearon la puerta, y un segundo después Penélope Clearwater estaba ante ellos. Su aspecto era lamentable y costaba creer que pudiera intentar escapar, pero a pesar de eso la altura y la formidable fortaleza de Goyle la dominaban de tal forma que la posibilidad resultaba imposible.

Ted se levantó como un resorte, y cayó de rodillas junto a la joven. El rostro de Voldemort se crispó, e inmediatamente la manaza de Greg agarró a Tonks del cuello de la camisa, dispuesto a apartarlo sin contemplaciones.

- Espera, espera Goyle -Voldemort pareció recomponerse de la sorpresa. Ted le miraba como si fuera estúpido.

_Y lo eres. Mujer embarazada y casi moribunda, sanador que corre hacia ella, ¿qué querrá? _

El puñetero niño volvía a ironizar. Genial.

- ¿De cuánto? -preguntó Ted, palpando el vientre de la joven.

- Casi ocho meses -respondió Penélope.

Ted asintió y se giró hacia Voldemort.

- Como deduzco que no me vas a dejar recuperar mi varita, te pediría que tú mismo le hicieses el conjuro para averiguar si aún queda algo de vida ahí dentro -a pesar de que su voz estaba tan calmada como siempre, no costaba darse cuenta de que el sanador hervía de furia-. Es muy sencillo, sólo tienes que...

- ¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes? -gruñó Voldemort.

- ¿Quién te crees tú para poner en peligro a esta cria...?

- ¡¡CÁLLATE Y SIÉNTATE!! -el cambio fue tan brusco que, efectivamente, Ted cayó de espaldas sólo de la impresión. A Harry empezaron a temblarle las piernas, porque, o mucho se equivocaban o había llegado el momento.

- Te prometí liberar a Penélope y aquí la tienes. Si el crío vive o no, no es mi problema. Y ahora ven aquí, Potter.

Harry aguantó la respiración cuando la mano de Draco -de Voldemort, se obligó a corregir- se cerró sobre su muñeca. Penélope lloraba suavemente. Voldemort le agarró con fuerza y le obligó a arrodillarse junto a Ted Tonks. El sanador tragó saliva cuando Voldemort le tendió su propia varita.

- Si intentas hacerme algo, no te quepa duda alguna de que te matará -gruñó en su dirección, antes de dirigirse a Harry-. Ahora jura obedecerme y no ir nunca en mi contra.

- Prometo no atacarte nunca -murmuró Harry con desazón- por mi propia vida...

- Y la de Draco Malfoy.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡No estaba en el trato!

- ¡Claro que estaba! -rezongó Voldemort en dirección a Ted. Luego se giró de nuevo a Harry-. ¡Hazlo! -ladró.

Harry se mordió los labios. Se los humedeció. Titubeó. Miró a Ted, volvió a mirar a Draco -a Draco, no a Voldemort- y al fin terminó el Juramento.

- Por mi vida y la de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Y en ese momento sucedió lo impensable.

Las manos de Harry y la de Voldemort se repelieron como los polos iguales de un imán. Con una fuerza tan violenta que Harry se golpeó contra el mueble más próximo, y Voldemort cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo.

Ted se puso en pie de un salto, y sonreía. Como un loco.

- ¿Qué has hecho? -casi gritó Harry, asustado al pensar que Ted pudiera haber interrumpido el hechizo y todo ello repercutiera en Draco.

- ¿Yo? Nada -aseguró el sanador con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Y entonces las espaldas de ambos se congelaron, y atravesando literalmente la puerta apareció un dementor.

Harry escuchó de lejos el grito de su madre, aunque el dementor le pasó de largo. Al otro lado, Ted palideció y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. Pero se repuso cuando vio que Harry, instintivamente, agarraba la caída varita de Voldemort.

- ¡Harry, no! -gritó, agarrándole de la muñeca- ¿Es que no lo ves?

Harry sintió ganas de golpear al sanador y gritarle que sólo quería ahuyentar al dementor para poder seguir con aquel estúpido plan y salvar a Draco, pero entonces se dio cuenta. El dementor estaba inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Draco, y Voldemort gritaba porque la criatura le estaba sorbiendo el alma sin que hubiera tenido tiempo de hacer el Juramento Inquebrantable.

- ¿Cuándo le ha llamado?

- Más tarde, hijo, más tarde -musitó Ted, fascinado y asqueado a partes iguales. El dementor terminó de sorber el alma de Voldemort y se giró. Casi pudieron ver cómo su rostro sin ojos observaba a los presentes para decidir en cuál depositar el alma arrancada de cuajo, tal y como le habían encomendado. Cuando se dirigió a la persona que Voldemort le había indicado, se encontró con que Harry alzaba la varita.

Entonces la habitación se tambaleó. Harry sólo tuvo tiempo de echarse al suelo y protegerse la cabeza con las manos antes de que la puerta estallara y Bellatrix Lestrange irrumpiera en la habitación.

En ese momento se dio cuenta.

Goyle y Crabbe no estaban. Los fieles soldados habían desaparecido, y no costaba imaginar por qué, pues de las escaleras subía un alboroto infernal.

- La Orden está atacando... -era más bien una pregunta, y casi se le quebró al voz cuando Ted asintió con un gesto antes de ponerse de pie. Bellatrix se dirigía hacia el cuerpo de Draco, y Tonks estaba a punto de detenerla cuando alguien lo hizo por él.

- ¡Lestrange!

Bella se giró con el pelo crespado alrededor del rostro. Parecía una bestia salvaje a punto de atacar, pero el joven que había aparecido en el quicio de la puerta sonreía.

- No sabes cuánto tiempo he soñado con este instante, Bellatrix Lestrange -la bruja abrió la boca, pero antes de poder decir nada ya estaba en el suelo- ¡CRUCIO!

Y no fue como cuando Harry lo intentó por primera vez, no. Esta vez, Bellatrix aulló, rugió, gritó de dolor como si la estuvieran desollando viva, y Harry pudo adivinar, por la concentración en el rostro de Neville Longbottom, que él SÍ que deseaba hacerle daño.

Diablos. Tenía _un montón_ de razones para querer hacérselo.

Con un movimiento brusco de varita paró la maldición. Bella gimió. Neville se acercó a ella, aparentemente sin ver a nadie más, y la miró allí, tendida a sus pies.

Bellatrix sonrió cuando comprendió que iba a morir.

- Si les hubieras visto chillar, pequeño Neville... Se revolcaban como cerdos.

- Avada Kedavra -casi susurró el Gryffindor.

La luz verde le dio en el pecho, y a Harry le temblaron las piernas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, de lo rápido que habían terminado los días de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Neville.

El aludido se giró en redondo, y su expresión de tristeza fue rota por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando le vio.

- ¡Harry! -de repente éste se vio sepultado por los brazos de Neville. Ted ya estaba de pie y se acercaba a Penélope, que parecía haberse desmayado. Draco seguía inconsciente.

- Bella era la última. O una de ellas -informó Neville.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- ¿No es evidente? Nos hemos coordinado para atacar la base de los mortífagos cuando Voldemort estaba ocupado en otros menesteres -explicó con sencillez el joven con una sonrisa.

- Pensaba que la Orden se había disuelto.

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre ambos. Neville se rascó la cabeza.

- Lo estuvo. Durante medio día, o algo así. Después comprendimos que... bueno, ya sabes. Cuando me llegó aquel maldito periódico con las páginas emborronadas de negro, supe que no podíamos dejar de luchar. Aunque quisiéramos, no podíamos.

En ese momento Ron irrumpió en la habitación. Tenía el pelo casi blanco de polvo. A su lado Hermione cojeaba levemente.

Cuando los vio acercarse, dejó de escuchar sus gritos de alegría. Como si hubiera estado viendo una película sin sonido. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

Todo había terminado.

No pudo seguir pensándolo. Los rostros de Ron y Hermione se diluyeron como azúcar en el agua, y sólo vio una infinita blancura que le asfixiaba.

* * *

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue el rostro de McGonagall. La bruja le miraba ceñuda.

- Ni se le ocurra, señor Potter -su frágil mano se colocó en su pecho para impedirle incorporarse y Harry descubrió que no era tan frágil como aparentaba.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Yo... -miró a su alrededor. No reconocía el lugar.

- Tranquilízate. Sólo llevas unos minutos inconsciente, Harry -suavizó el tono-. Demasiado tiempo sin descansar.

- ¿Seguimos en...?

- Sí.

- ¿Y dónde está...?

- En la cama de al lado.

Harry giró la cabeza. A pocos pasos del suyo había otro camastro, y allí habían tendido a Draco, tan pálido que casi se confundía con las sábanas.

- Le han sorbido el alma -murmuró Harry.

McGonagall alzó las cejas.

- Supongo que eso explica por qué había un dementor en el cuarto de Voldemort. Casi nos ataca cuando os bajamos.

- Espere... ¿el dementor seguía allí?

Un miembro de la vieja Orden entró en el cuarto. Sonrió al ver a Harry despierto.

- ¿Dónde está Ted? Dijo que quería examinar a Harry en cuanto se despertase.

- ¿Ted? -el hombre la miró extrañado-. Pensaba que estaba aquí.

- No, no. Fue a examinar a Clearwater. A la otra habitación.

El hombre se quedó quieto. Recorrió con la mirada el pequeño cuarto, y se secó el sudor de la frente con la túnica blanca.

- Vengo de allí, y aunque estamos atendiendo a media docena de heridos, ninguno de ellos es Penélope Clearwater.

Harry se incorporó de golpe. La cabeza se le nubló durante unos instantes, pero le dio igual. A pesar del grito de McGonagall, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cama de Draco.

- Necesitaremos nuestras varitas -dijo en dirección a su profesora.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¡Vuelve ahora mismo a...! -Harry se giró durante unos instantes, y pocas personas habían dejado sin habla a McGonagall, pero la mirada de Harry en esos momentos lo consiguió. Acababa de volver a asumir el mando, y su lenguaje corporal gritaba claramente que él era el jefe y él era quien daba las órdenes.

Quizá por ello estaba tan seguro de poder despertar a Draco cuando se inclinó sobre él y le zarandeó suavemente.

Lo consiguió. El rubio abrió los desenfocados ojos grises.

- ¿Draco?

- ¿Harry? -balbuceó el Slytherin llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- Tenemos trabajo.

No era la primera frase que McGonagall esperaba escuchar de Harry teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que tocaba a Malfoy (a Malfoy siendo Malfoy) desde que le condenaron a muerte. A lo mejor por eso comprendió que algo grave estaba pasando, que había un detalle que Harry sabía pero a ellos se les había escapado, y que más les valía correr a remediarlo.

Se llevó una mano a los amplios bolsillos. Ella misma había recuperado las varitas de sus dos alumnos, y no les costó mucho encontrarlas.

- Harry... Malfoy... -se acercó a ellos y les tendió la varita. Harry tomó inmediatamente la suya, y Draco se incorporó y sacudió la cabeza. Un segundo después también tenía la suya en la mano.

- ¿Quién queda aquí?

- Poca gente. La mayoría de la Orden está escoltando a los mortífagos a las celdas del Ministerio.

- Que se mantengan en la habitación superior -la miró- sin excepciones.

Draco ya estaba de pie, y McGonagall no podía estar más desconcertada. El chico acababa de volver a recuperar el control de su cuerpo, y en vez de estar dando saltos de alegría o llorando de emoción, permanecía tranquilo, mirando atentamente a Harry. No se habían abrazado, ni mucho menos besado. McGonagall nunca había cuestionado a Dumbledore, pero en ese momento entendió por qué Harry había sido el elegido para liderar su ejército, más allá de que fuera el niño que sobrevivió y todas esas cosas. Ya podían acostarse juntos, que en aquel instante esos dos no eran otra cosa que jefe y leal seguidor.

- Vamos -Harry agarró a Draco de los hombros, más para asegurarse de que no se tambaleaba que otra cosa. Salieron al pasillo y bajaron juntos las escaleras, mientras McGonagall apartaba a la gente y la instaba a subir al piso superior. Sólo entonces se permitió mirar al rubio con preocupación-. Es posible que tengamos que luchar.

- Desembucha Potter. ¿Adónde vamos?

- Al sótano. Es probable que Voldemort esté allí.

Sólo un leve gesto de sorpresa. Tampoco mucha.

- Pensaba que habíamos acabado con Voldemort.

- Yo también. El dementor le sorbió el alma, y en ese momento apareció Neville. No le dio tiempo a pasarla al cuerpo de Ted, y por eso pensamos que todo había acabado -suspiró- no caí en la cuenta de que había alguien en la habitación a quien nadie se había molestado en vigilar.

- Clearwater -Draco frunció el ceño- ¿pero no crees que el cuerpo de una chica embarazada es demasiado poco peligroso para las aspiraciones de Voldemort?

- No cuando el cuerpo de una chica embarazada le permite volver a acceder sin peligro a Ted Tonks -Harry se paró al pie de las escaleras-. Ignoro cómo, pero Voldemort tiene la facultad de llamar a los dementores cuando le viene en gana. Antes calculó mal, no contaba con que el juramento rebotaría y yo quedaría libre, pero no volverá a fallar. Y si mi instinto no se equivoca, Tonks está ahí dentro con él. Probablemente, con un dementor o dos. Si hace falta tenemos que matarlos a todos, Draco... -le miró a los ojos- ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, verdad?

El rubio asintió. Harry fue a darse la vuelta cuando Draco le agarró firmemente del brazo.

- ¿Por qué has insistido tanto en traerme?

Dos rendijas grises le miraban.

- No sabría explicarlo, pero algo me dice que... no sé, Draco, es difícil de asegurar, pero creo que si estoy contigo no nos pasará nada -Draco ya tenía preparada la respuesta burlona, y Harry la cortó en seco-. No, en serio, ¿viste cómo se deshizo ese juramento? Casi me incrustó en la pared.

- Pensaba que eras tú quien debía salvarme a mí, y no al contrario, Potter.

- Quizá ambos debamos de salvarnos mutuamente -gruñó Harry, y sin más, empujó la puerta y entró en el sótano donde había pasado una noche encerrado.

- _¡Expecto patronum! _-gritaron Draco y él al unísono. Los dos dementores que se acercaban a Penélope Clearwater desaparecieron, ahuyentados por el ciervo y el león que corrían hacia ellos. Ted, apoyado contra una pared e inmovilizado con algún tipo de hechizo, volvió con dificultad la cabeza hacia ellos.

Penélope levantó la mirada con fastidio.

- Merlín, definitivamente tenéis el don de la oportunidad.

Ambos sonrieron. Hombro con hombro, se miraron durante un segundo, lo justo para entenderse y para que Draco corroborara que lo que Harry había dicho era completamente verdad. Él también se sentía invencible mientras le tuviera a su lado, y aunque no era la primera vez que luchaban juntos, en ese momento se sentían más compenetrados que nunca. Casi podían escucharse el uno al otro pensar.

Voldemort atacó a Harry. El rayo le rozó el hombro. El Gryffindor rodó por el suelo, sabiendo que de momento se libraba, porque Draco se había lanzado contra Voldemort y ambos Slytherins forcejeaban.

Se puso en pie. En las distancias cortas, la magia no era lo mejor. En la Orden habían aprendido eso, y Draco parecía ser un buen alumno, porque a pesar de que Penélope poseía una fuerza extraordinaria teniendo en cuenta su estado, el rubio la inmovilizaba.

- Ahora, Harry -gruñó, luchando por no verse superado. Era fuerte, pero ni siquiera se le ocurrió la posibilidad de matarla con sus propias manos, aunque podría haberlo hecho. Voldemort era la presa de Harry, y era Harry quien debía poner fin a tan larga cacería. Él sólo era su fiel perro de presa. Pero el tiro de gracia lo daba el cazador.

Penélope alcanzó a morderle el brazo y Draco le apretó la cabeza contra su pecho con renovada rabia.

- No es agradable no poder moverte, ¿verdad? -masculló en su oreja. La frustración, la desesperación que había sentido, corría por sus venas, bombeada por su corazón más que furioso. Si Harry no se daba prisa, le iba a partir el cuello.

Harry titubeó por primera vez. Draco y Penélope no paraban de moverse.

- Vamos Harry, sabes que no vas a matarme -urgió el rubio, leyéndole el pensamiento. No eran palabras vanas. Estaba seguro de ello, y no sabía cómo, pero tenía la certeza de que Harry no podría asesinarle.

El Gryffindor se quedó quieto durante unos segundos. ¿Era así como debía ser? ¿Con Draco sujetando a un Voldemort alojado en el cuerpo de una embarazada? Desde luego, no era lo que siempre había imaginado. El épico enfrentamiento se estaba degradando por momentos. Casi le dio pena levantar la varita.

Casi.

Un segundo antes de pronunciar el hechizo, vio cómo Penélope se relajaba, sus ojos cambiaban y se llenaban de horror.

- ¡Mi hijo! -exclamó la mujer con voz desgarrada antes de que el rayo verde le impactara en el pecho, a pocos centímetros del brazo de Draco. Tal y como el rubio había profetizado.

El Slytherin suspiró cuando el peso de Penélope cayó en sus brazos. No tuvo tiempo para sentirse aliviado por estar vivo, porque el grito de urgencia de Ted Tonks le hizo bajar de nuevo a la tierra.

- Harry, rápido, libérame -pidió, hablando por primera vez desde que ambos llegaran al sótano.

El aludido obedeció. Tonks se acercó al cuerpo, lívido, y entonces Draco se dio cuenta.

La parte baja de la túnica de Penélope, y de paso sus piernas y el suelo sobre el que ambos habían forcejeado, estaba empapada.

- Y yo soy el oportuno -gruñó antes de dejar con cuidado el cuerpo en el suelo.

- Se ha puesto de parto... ¿justo antes de morir? -preguntó Harry, horrorizado- ¿eso es biológicamente posible?

Ted movió la cabeza.

- Déjame tu varita, Draco.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu varita -pidió el sanador atravesándole con su penetrante mirada-. Ahora.

Draco miró a Harry y obedeció. El Gryffindor se encogió de hombros, y, se permitió el primer gesto de cariño desde hacía... ni recordaba cuánto tiempo. Le agarró del brazo y le ayudó a ponerse en pie, y después le abrazó sin perder ojo de lo que hacía Ted.

- Yo de ti no miraría, hijo -advirtió el sanador antes de pasar la varita por el vientre de la muerta.

Harry apartó la mirada justo a tiempo, aunque palideció un poco cuando la sangre le salpicó los bajos de los vaqueros. Draco le agarró del cuello de la camiseta.

- Ni se te ocurra desmayarte ahora, león -una suave palmada en la mejilla y Harry recuperó el color del rostro. El poco que tenía a esas alturas.

Le miró.

- Fue el fidelio, ¿sabes?

Esperaba que Draco respondiera con un _"¿cómo?",_ no que asintiera con cara de circunstancias.

- Sí, yo también he pensado en eso. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tuvo este efecto.

- McGonagall me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo. Al hacer ese encantamiento, parte de tu alma quedó ligada a mí. Por eso Voldemort no pudo hacerse con el control de tu cuerpo, por eso no pudo echarte. Por eso no pude hacer el Juramento Inquebrantable haciéndote parte de él. Ni he podido hacerte daño ahora. Creo que, al haber jurado protegerte y tu alma quedarse en tu cuerpo por mí, fisicamente soy incapaz de incumplir mi parte del trato.

Para su sorpresa, Draco soltó una carcajada. En algún lugar del sótano, Ted seguía farfullando latinajos.

- ¡Ésa sí que es buena! ¡Ahora resulta que mi alma te pertenece!

Harry sonrió con malicia.

- ¿No me ha pertenecido siempre?

Draco le miró. Tenía dos opciones: o besarle o morirse allí mismo. Escogió la primera, pero la aplazó. No era lo más romántico del mundo, en el sótano de los horrores de Voldemort y con el sanador jefe de San Mungo intentando hacer... lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo.

- Eres un egocéntrico, Potter.

Harry sólo amplió la sonrisa.

_Olvida el romanticismo_, pensó Draco. Ya le tenía agarrado de la nuca cuando un quejido le interrumpió. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Algo acababa de empezar a llorar.

- Esto sí que es biológicamente imposible -masculló, separándose de Harry y mirando a Ted con ojos como platos. El sanador sujetaba entre los brazos un bulto sangriento. Aunque probablemente la sangre tuviera más que ver con la enorme abertura que se veía en el vientre expuesto de Penélope Clearwater.

- Eres increíble, Ted -Harry se agachó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. ¡Has salvado al niño! ¡Has salvado al hijo de Percy!

Potter estaba emocionado, y durante un instante Draco se sintió conmovido. Pero luego su mirada pasó de su novio a Ted, y se dio cuenta de que algo marchaba mal.

Ted Tonks se había quedado serio, muy serio, y sujetaba al recién nacido con una mezcla de horror y repulsión.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Draco, extrañado- ¿su piel es verde? ¿tiene cuatro dedos?

- Peor -gruñó Ted. Descubrió al recién nacido y la sonrisa de Harry vaciló. El bebé tenía una mata de pelo negro en la coronilla. Abundante, lacio e inconfundible.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué...? -el sanador señaló a Penélope. Draco la miró. Era rubia. Toda su familia lo era. Y... oh, ya, claro, Percy era pelirrojo, y en su caso también era tradición familiar.

- Bueno, el hijo no era de Percy, pero tampoco es un drama.

Harry le miró tan serio que Draco deseó morirse. Le flaquearon las piernas al recordar lo último que había dicho Penélope, ese _"¡mi hijo!"_ que parecía haberle salido de las mismísimas entrañas.

- No, no. Esperad, NO. Es imposible, ¿vale? Este niño no puede ser... -Draco se acercó al bebé. A él todos los críos le parecían iguales. Miró a Harry-. Tú viste a Voldemort de niño en el pensadero de Dumbledore, ¿no?

Harry asintió.

- ¿Y...?

Harry volvió a asentir.

A Draco se le cayó el alma a los pies.

- Realmente es el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos...

Harry se sobresaltó visiblemente, mirándole como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Draco no le hizo caso. Cruzaba la mirada con Ted, y sabían que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. Vale que el niño ya estuviera teóricamente dentro del cuerpo de Voldemort, vale que era un ser débil, pero... estar a punto de morir y conseguir hallar las fuerzas suficientes para jugar aquella última y desesperada carta...

- Si hubiera dedicado sus fuerzas a otra cosa, habría sido un genio. El genio más grande que el mundo haya visto -afirmó Ted, poniéndose en pie-. Afortunadamente el pequeño pero visible detalle del pelo del niño le ha traicionado. Si no, es probable que nos la hubiera vuelto a jugar.

Ted se agachó y dejó al niño en el suelo.

- Creo que deberías ser tú quien le matase, Harry.

El Gryffindor le miró sin comprender.

- ¿Matarle?

- Es Voldemort, Harry -repitió Ted con cansancio-. Recién nacido e indefenso, sí, pero es Voldemort y algún día volverá a ser el que era. No nos queda otra.

- Pero... es un bebé -compasión Gryffindor.

- Hasta ahí llegamos, gracias -ironía Slytherin.

- Quiero decir, no podemos matarle así como así. Vale, indudablemente hay algo de Voldemort en él... pero, ¿cuánto?

- Lo suficiente.

- ¿Lo suficiente? Quizá también había lo suficiente en Draco, pero Voldemort no pudo matarme cuando tomó posesión de su cuerpo, ¿cierto? -alegó Harry mirando al rubio, quien se rascó la nuca con aire pensativo.

- No es lo mismo. El alma de Draco seguía allí, anclada por efecto del fidelio.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes si ya no estaba tan debilitada que...? Por Merlín, es un alma, no un líquido que puedas pasar de un recipiente a otro.

- Si te da reparo matarle, te entiendo Harry, incluso puedes quedártelo y criarlo como si fuera tuyo, pero eso no cambiará lo que es, y tarde o temprano tendrás que encargarte de él. Porque es un asesino.

Harry ladeó la cabeza.

- No es un asesino, Ted, _es un niño_ -miró a Draco-. Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El rubio le devolvió la mirada algo sobresaltado.

- ¿Qué? -sus ojos le traicionaron.

- Tú lo sabes -sonrió Harry, triunfal.

- Vale, me he perdido -declaró Ted levantando las palmas de las manos.

- Sabemos cosas, Ted -explicó Harry, preguntándole cómo iba a hacerle entender al sanador algo que ni él mismo alcanzaba a comprender-. No sé desde cuándo...

- Yo sí -interrumpió Draco, recordando su extraño sueño.

Harry le miró con extrañeza, pero siguió hablando.

- Sabíamos cosas. Cuando Draco y yo estábamos ahí fuera, ambos sabíamos que no íbamos a morir mientras estuvieramos juntos. ¿Verdad?

Draco asintió con la cabeza a regañadientes.

- Creo que... si finalmente Tommy resulta ser como Voldemort... bueno, sabremos resolverlo.

Harry sólo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando ambos le miraron fijamente.

- Espera, ¿has dicho Tommy? -preguntó lentamente Ted.

Harry levantó al bebé, evitando su mirada.

El sanador bufó.

- No me lo digas, Harry, _eso_ también lo sabes.

* * *

**Notas**:

A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, puedo jurar que todo esto estaba pensado antes de que la JK sacara su libro. Bueno, excepto las indirectas al Epílogo, pero el resto está casi igual.

El siguiente capítulo está escrito, sólo me queda corregirlo. Así que os pido que me escribáis, me acoséis y me enviéis paquetes bomba a mi casa para que no me duerma en los laureles como siempre. ¡Podéis hacerlo! xD

Todo lo que ha quedado sin explicar se aclarará más ampliamente en el siguiente capítulo, que será el último del fic sin contar con el epílogo (sí, habrá, aunque la idea me da repelús).

Gracias por estar ahí. Vosotros hacéis que esto se mantenga en pie. Vosotros nos hacéis seguir de pie.


	27. Hijos de los mortífagos

**Capítulo 26: Hijos de los mortífagos**

El niño se llamaba Tommy, no tenía nada que ver con Percy y con Penélope (de hecho el primero había quedado bastante tocado, y no era muy seguro que pudiera ejercer de padre en un futuro cercano), oficialmente era el recién nacido de alguno de los mortífagos que le habían dejado abandonado o habían muerto, así que Harry le dejó gustosamente su apellido. Ted se llevó el crío a San Mungo (por muy Voldemort que fuera, había tenido un parto bastante inusual y se hallaba en peligro) y ambos quedaron libres. De momento.

- Lupin nos llamó a todos -farfulló Ron intentando masticar y hablar al mismo tiempo.

Hermione hizo un gesto de asco y miró para otro lado. Harry esbozó una sonrisa cansada. Pansy ahogó una risa. Krum los miró con extrañeza.

Y Draco se dio cuenta de lo mucho que los había extrañado a todos, y durante un segundo pensó que se le iban a saltar las lágrimas. Afortunadamente consiguió controlar sus sentimientos, porque ya había tenido demasiadas demostraciones afectuosas por un día. Hermione y Pansy prácticamente se los habían comido a besos a Harry y a él, como fans histéricas que esperan a sus ídolos. Menos mal que tanto Ron como Viktor eran novios comprensivos.

Tosió para pasar el mal trago. Afortunadamente nadie se había dado cuenta.

- Lupin es genial -corroboró Neville, entusiasmado-. Nos llamó, nos reorganizó y nos obligó a luchar. Dijo que nos ibais a necesitar. Tenía razón.

Harry movió ligeramente la cabeza para vislumbrar a Lupin. El licántropo comía en la mesa de los profesores, cuchicheando con Minerva. No le había visto en la base de los mortífagos porque había estado demasiado ocupado liderando el ataque al Ministerio. Decían que había protagonizado una actuación espectacular y que poco menos que había expulsado a Rodolphus a patadas del edificio, y Harry se lo creía. Un corte le cruzaba la barbilla, muy cerca del cuello, y el que antiguamente parecía un profesor tímido y desvalido ahora más que nunca podía ser confundido con un gladiador retirado.

El cambio producido en Remus Lupin era espectacular, y Harry anotó preguntar a Ted Tonks qué demonios le había dado para hacerle renacer de esa forma.

No obstante, eso todavía no le liberaba de su preocupación principal.

Aún no había cruzado una sola palabra con Lupin.

Harry sabía que al licántropo le había dolido que él les abandonara por Draco, pero no esperaba que pese a todo siguiera enfadado, tanto como para no dirigirle la palabra. Tragó con dificultad su bebida, y su estómago se revolvió.

- No, en serio -Ron seguía hablando con emoción, e incluso Hermione le escuchaba atenta- ¿quién hubiera pensado que la cámara de Slytherin guardara semejante arsenal anti-Voldemort?

- ¡¿Cómo?! -exclamó Harry, volviendo a la realidad. Se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado alto cuando desde algunas mesas se giraron para mirarle, pero no le importó-. La cámara de... ¿Slytherin?

- Harry, ¿en qué has estado pensando durante los últimos diez minutos?

Todos rieron, excepto Draco. Draco sólo le miró. Draco lo sabía.

Como sabía muchas otras cosas.

- Lupin estaba escondido en la Cámara de Slytherin -la mandíbula de Harry poco menos que tocó el suelo- allí había toda clase de artículos mágicos de asalto... libros... -Hermione asintió con efusividad- de todo, tío. Allí nos preparamos para el asalto al cuartel general de los mortífagos, del que por cierto había un plano en la cámara. Increíble, era como la Sala de los Menesteres, pero subterránea y diez veces más grande.

- Bueno, un poco menos acogedora. Sobre todo por los reptiles.

- ¿Reptiles?

- Por todas partes -contestó Neville- pero no nos atacaban. Era como si... -frunció el ceño- alguien les hubiera dado órdenes de que no lo hicieran.

Draco desvió la mirada. _Alguien_. Ya.

En ese momento sintió algo en la mano. Bajó la cabeza. Harry le había colocado la suya encima distraídamente. Para el moreno significó un gesto instintivo, pero Draco tuvo la repentina conciencia de estar vivo. Por primera vez apreció lo que era poseer el control sobre uno mismo, poder mover los dedos bajo la mano de Harry si quería, poder girar la cabeza para mirar a quien quisiera, poder sonreír las tonterías de Ron. Poder ser él mismo.

- ¿Qué hizo a Lupin cambiar de opinión? -preguntó Harry.

- ¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas? -replicó Hermione.

Harry frunció el ceño ante su brusquedad, pero entonces una sombra apareció en la mesa a sus espaldas. Se giró. Dos enormes aurores con cara de pocos amigos se habían parado justo junto a la mesa.

- ¿Draco Malfoy?

Inmediatamente todas las conversaciones pararon, los profesores se pusieron en pie de un salto, y en un segundo McGonagall y Lupin habían aparecido junto a los aurores.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? -preguntó McGonagall intentando parecer tranquila y autoritaria a la vez. Draco ya estaba a medio levantar, y Lupin le colocó una mano en el hombro con tanta fuerza que le hizo volver a sentarse.

- Tenemos órdenes de detenerle e interrogarle -informó uno de los aurores, el más mayor.

- ¿De qué se le acusa?

Ambos aurores sonrieron con malicia.

- ¿De qué se le acusa? ¿Por dónde empiezo? -clavó su mirada en los ojos fríos de Draco. Aquel hombre había perdido a varios amigos en el Ministerio y, por lo que a él se refería, se había abierto la veda para la caza y captura del mortífago-. Cómplice en el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore. Mortifago. Se escapó de su primera condena haciendo que mataran a Nymphadora Tonks. Y hay quien asegura que le vio cometiendo atrocidades justamente después de eso. ¿Le parece poco?

Harry abrió la boca. Evidentemente no sabían que el de las atrocidades había sido Voldemort dentro del cuerpo de Draco.

La explicación que pensaba dar nunca llegó. ¿De verdad le convenía que ellos supieran que Voldemort había poseído a Draco?

Pánico. Cuando lo peor había pasado, cuando todo parecía ser casi idílico, se les había pasado por alto el detalle que daría con los huesos del Slytherin en Azkaban. Draco había cambiado de bando y había llevado a cabo casi tantas heroicidades como el mismo Harry, pero ninguno de aquellos actos era divulgable. No al menos sin tener que dar un montón de explicaciones que probablemente nadie creería. No en ese momento.

- Descubre el brazo izquierdo, chico -ordenó el auror.

Lupin y McGonagall se miraron. Draco les ignoró, y se puso en pie. Empezaba a estar harto de todo. Casi había dado la vida por ellos, ni siquiera le iban a dejar cenar en paz. Mucho menos vivir.

Cuando se quitó la túnica, fue casi como una liberación. La camisa poco menos que se desgarró bajo sus dedos, en su afán de liberar la Marca. Tuvo el placer de ver cómo el auror más joven retrocedía con asco. Por primera vez en su vida sintió algo parecido al deleite al contemplar cómo el dibujo se marcaba contra su pálida piel.

- ¿Nos vamos?

Sin esperar respuesta se giró hacia Harry. Fue sólo una mirada, dos segundos a lo sumo. Lo suficiente para que el Gryffindor se sintiera roto.

- ¿Sabes? -murmuró, mientras dejaba que le unieran las manos a la espalda-. Nunca quise ser un mortífago, Harry. Pero ahora me pregunto si quiero ser uno de vosotros.

X

A pesar de la creencia popular, Draco Lucius Malfoy no era un cobarde, y pensaba que lo había demostrado. Sobradamente.

No dejándose vencer por el panico cuando Voldemort le encargó la misión. Cambiándose de bando cuando descubrió que los suyos sólo le traerían la muerte. Salvando a Harry -¿cuántas veces iban ya?-. Enfrentándose a Voldemort.

Ni era un cobarde, ni lo había sido nunca, ni se había dejado jamás vencer por la desesperanza. Al igual que el día que había conseguido llegar a casa de los Weasley, siempre había sabido abrirse paso. A veces de forma gloriosa, otras no tanto. A veces caminando, a veces arrastrándose por el barro. Dejando detrás un reguero de sangre.

Suya, o de otros.

Siempre había sentido aquel feroz afán de superación que era el verdadero motor de cualquier Slytherin. La ambición. El deseo de destacar por encima de todo y de todos. La gloria.

Ese día sin embargo, mientras los dos aurores le conducían al Ministerio de Magia, buscó en su interior y no vio nada.

Estaba perdido.

No en el sentido de que su vida pendiera de un hilo. Perdido, de verdad. Perdido, de no saber quién era realmente y a dónde pertenecía. De ignorar dónde podría encontrar finalmente un lugar para descansar. Un lugar donde simplemente le dejaran en paz.

¿Algún día le dejarían en paz, de hecho?

Meditó. En caso de que le soltaran sin cargos, que no era probable, tendría que acabar Hogwarts. Algunos profesores le tendrían directamente enfilado, pero eso no era un problema para Draco.

¿Y después? Encontrar trabajo. ¿Quién contrataría a un ex mortífago que aún llevaba la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo?

Pero bueno. Incluso eso, eso tampoco era un problema.

Le mirarían. En la calle, aquellos que hubieran sufrido a manos de los mortífagos -muchos-, que tuvieran un familiar que hubiera sufrido -demasiados- o simplemente que recordaran con terror aquellos días -casi todos- escupirían a su paso en el mejor de los casos.

Pero el problema no era ése.

El odio le resbalaba. Había crecido en él. Era inmune.

Pero en todas aquellas ocasiones, no le cabía la menor duda de que Harry sufriría con él. Y a Draco no le importaba el odio de los demás, pero a Harry sí. Y sabía que, si su abnegada pareja declaraba que en realidad Draco era más bueno de lo que la gente pensaba, la gente empezaría a pensar si realmente los malos no eran ambos.

Draco no se consideraba una gran persona, ni altruista ni generoso ni demás tonterías, pero había cosas que sencillamente un ser humano decente no podía soportar.

Volvió a la tierra cuando le empujaron dentro de una oscura habitación.

- Mirad quién está aquí -declaró una voz indiferente.

- ¿Blaise? -Draco parpadeó, intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Blaise estaba sentado en el suelo, la cabeza apoyada en la pared- ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- Sospechoso de colaborar con los mortífagos.

- ¡Pero tú entraste a la Orden!

- Ya, bueno, eso no les importa, obviamente -masculló otra voz a sus espaldas. Era una de las chicas que había conocido en Hogwarts. Aquella del pelo rizado-. Estábamos celebrando la victoria cuando nos apresaron.

Empezó a reírse, y Blaise sonrió. Draco les miró como si estuvieran locos.

- ¿Qué? Tiene su gracia.

Los ojos de Draco empezaban a acostumbrarse, y los bultos negros que le rodeaban empezaron a cobrar forma. A adquirir rostro. A tener nombre.

Hijos de mortífagos o, simplemente, Slytherins, le rodeaban. Algunos le miraban con curiosidad, otros directamente dormitaban. Todos tenían el brazo izquierdo descubierto, y en aproximadamente la mitad de ellos brillaban sendas Marcas Tenebrosas.

Un muchacho fornido le miraba silenciosamente, apostado junto a Blaise.

- ¡Greg! -a Draco se le quebró la voz al acercarse, y de repente recordó que Goyle era el enemigo- ¿qué haces tú aqui?

- Entramos todos en el mismo saco -contestó Blaise por él.

Goyle abrió la boca, y Draco pensó que iba a insultarle.

- Vincent está mal -informó con voz asustada.

- ¿Vincent? -sólo entonces se fijó Draco en el bulto que descansaba a los pies de Goyle. Se agachó, para descubrir el rostro de su otro fiel perro guardián, temblando y sudando.

- Una herida infectada.

Una risa cínica se dejó escuchar en la oscura habitación.

- ¿Sabéis lo más gracioso? -la chica de Hogwarts les miró- Creo que fui yo quien se la hizo.

Sonaba como si se arrepintiera profundamente de ello. No de la herida, sino del hecho de haber luchado contra el bando de Vincent Crabbe. De haber luchado contra Voldemort.

- Esperad -Draco se puso en pie, y la mayoría de sus antiguos compañeros le miraron-. Esperad. -entre ellos había una extraña hermandad que le desconcertaba, y cuando descubrió al fin la razón un escalofrío le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies-. Me estáis diciendo que ¿os arrepentís de haber peleado contra Voldemort?

Nadie contestó. Algunos miraron con los ojos vacíos. Otros ni eso. Blaise seguía sonriendo.

Goyle miraba con tristeza a su amigo.

- Tú luchaste codo a codo con Harry -murmuró.

_Ahora,_ pensó Draco_. Ahora es cuando Goyle viene y me mata._

- Sí -contestó con voz ronca.

Pero en lugar de eso, Greg siguió hablando. Y en su voz no había rencor alguno. Sólo la más profunda constatación de que ambos eran, y lo habían sido siempre, soldados.

- Vince y yo apoyamos al Señor Tenebroso. Ambos estamos aquí encerrados. Nos van a juzgar -Goyle hizo una pausa, como si la breve frase le hubiera saturado. Demasiadas palabras para alguien tan callado como él-. A ti, a mí, y a Vince, si es que sobrevive. A todos nosotros.

A veces Gregory Goyle, aún con su escasa inteligencia, conseguía arreglárselas para impresionar a Draco, y aquélla fue una de esas ocasiones. Boquiabierto, miró a Goyle. Luego a Blaise. Y finalmente al resto de sus compañeros. A pesar de que habían luchado en bandos contrarios, como Greg, ninguno de ellos mostraba deseos de venganza. Cero rencores.

La comprensión debió de golpear su rostro, porque incluso en la oscuridad, Blaise lo vio.

- ¿Ves, Draco? Ahora vuelves a ser uno de los nuestros.

X

Una hora dando vueltas por el Ministerio. Sesenta minutos de terror absoluto y cero respuestas, y Harry iba a matar a alguien.

- ¿De qué sirve ser el héroe si nadie te hace caso?

Un funcionario le miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y desagrado. Harry le ingnoró. Se sintió menos irritado cuando Lupin hizo acto de aparición por una esquina.

- Esto es inaudito -gruñía el licántropo-. Inaudito -se paró frente a él-. Los tienen a todos en la misma celda. A Draco, a los que ingresaron en la Orden y a los jóvenes mortífagos. A todos.

- ¿Qué? -su cerebro se negó a procesar aquella información.

- Burr se los quiere cargar cuanto antes. Juzgarán a Draco dentro de media hora... maldita sea.

- ¿Burr?

Lupin bajó la mirada hacia Harry. Pareció entonces darse cuenta de que había cierta información que el joven mago aún desconocía.

- Aaron Burr. Mano derecha de Scrimgeour, le sustituyeron automáticamente cuando éste murió -esbozó una sonrisa cínica-. El viejo Rufus era una monja de caridad al lado de Burr.

Harry palideció.

- Es un auror de la vieja escuela. De los que piensan que, si muerto el perro se acabó la rabia, muertos todos los mortífagos se acabó la magia oscura. Su hijo murió en la batalla frente a Hogwarts. No lo vamos a tener fácil.

Lupin se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla. Harry se quedó allí de pie, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

- Nada fácil -repitió Lupin.

No pareció sorprenderse de ver a Ted aparecer por allí. El sanador aún llevaba la túnica de San Mungo. Parecía cansado, y se quitó las gafas mientras soltaba sin preámbulos:

- Condena a muerte para todos los que llevan la Marca.

Esta vez fue Harry el que se sentó. O mejor dicho, se dejó caer.

- Eso es lo que el Wizengamot dictará esta noche.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Me lo ha dicho ese imbécil de Burr en persona. Ser el director de San Mungo tiene sus ventajas.

- ¿Y el resto?

- Prisión preventiva en Azkaban -sonrió con sarcasmo- prorrogable todo lo que el Ministro considere necesario. Hasta que se demuestre que el prisionero no tenía nada que ver con los mortífagos.

- Ya veo. Así que nadie es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

- Algo así.

Los dos magos adultos se miraron.

- Tenemos que hacer algo, Ted -dijo Lupin con una nota de pánico en la voz.

Harry tenía la mirada perdida. Era como si la pesadilla se repitiera de nuevo. Sólo que ahora no había ninguna Nymphadora Tonks para tomar el destino de Draco.

- Tengo una idea... -murmuró el sanador rascándose la barbilla.

Lupin asintió lentamente.

- Y yo otra.

- ¿Me necesitas?

- No. ¿Y tú a mí?

- Tampoco. Media hora, Remus. No falles.

Tonks salió intempestivamente de la sala. Harry levantó la cabeza con sorpresa.

Lupin se acercó y le abrazó.

- Ya dejé que se lo llevaran una vez, Harry, y hasta que supe que estaba vivo yo mismo creí que me moría. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces. Si hace falta, irrumpiremos en la sala con nuestro ejército y nos llevaremos a Draco a rastras, pero ninguno de los nuestros va a morir hoy. Y él lo es, ¿entiendes?

Harry asintió débilmente. Estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado asustado y demasiado harto como para decir algo coherente.

- Y ahora vamos a buscar a tus amigos.

X

Draco no tenía reloj, pero supo que la hora había llegado porque un par de aurores de fiero aspecto asomaron la cabeza por la celda. No se molestaron en hablar o en hacerle un solo gesto.

No. Tenían aquella mirada, la mirada de los que han ganado y creen que pueden resucitar a sus compañeros caídos tratando mal a los que han sido vencidos. El más alto, fuerte y bruto se acercó a Draco y le agarró del cuello de la camisa.

No supo qué le dolió más. Si el repentino tirón o el hecho de ver que Goyle, fiel a las viejas costumbres, abandonaba por un momento su lugar junto a Crabbe para acercarse apretando los puños.

- Atrás, grandullón -gruñó el otro auror-, a ti también te llegará tu turno. A todos os llegará.

Draco casi pudo ver cómo se relamía los labios.

Eso fue antes de que el primer auror le colocara su pie del cuarenta y ocho en mitad de la espalda y le obligase a salir de la celda. Cayó de rodillas en mitad del pasillo. A sus espaldas escuchó cómo sus compañeros contenían la respiración. Goyle hizo rechinar los dientes. El auror rió en tono bajo, ronco.

Draco empezaba a estar más que harto.

Cuando su carcelero se acercó, quizá para ponerle en pie tirándole de las orejas, Draco alargó la mano y tiró de su tobillo en el preciso instante en el que daba un paso.

- ¡Jeff! -gritó el otro auror, aún a la puerta de la celda. Draco recibió el impacto del cuerpo del tal Jeff, pero apenas sintió el dolor. Estaba acostumbrado. En cambio, la carcajada unánime que se elevó desde la celda de los presuntos jóvenes mortífagos, le provocó un burbujeo en el estómago. Sonrió con ferocidad, y antes de un parpadeo ya tenía la varita de Jeff en la mano. Dos, y se la había clavado en el cuello. Tres, y el otro auror apenas se atrevía a respirar.

- Me entrenaron los mortífagos. Y Harry Potter y Remus Lupin me acabaron de moldear -susurró, aunque estuvo seguro de que hasta Goyle y Zabini y el resto le escucharon-. No lo olviden.

Se puso en pie, dejando caer la varita de Jeff en el suelo. El tintineo que produjo fue casi un desafío, más incluso que la mirada que Draco le dirigió al otro auror.

Jeff se puso en pie de un salto mientras su compañero cerraba la puerta. Draco retrocedió un paso. En la túnica del auror podrían haber cabido perfectamente dos como él, pero no le importaba; había cruzado los puños en más de una ocasión con Ron, estaba acostumbrado a pelearse con tipos corpulentos. No iba a tener miedo. No ahora, con todo lo que había ocurrido.

- Veo que llegamos justo a tiempo.

Draco no se atrevió a girar la cabeza, pero vio que los dos aurores levantaban la mirada con expresión de fastidio, y se mordió los labios para no soltar un suspiro de alivio. La mano que se cerró sobre su hombro era pesada y amistosa.

- Remus Lupin y Minerva McGonagall -se presentó la segunda. Como si hiciera falta y ella misma no hubiera dado clase a aquellas dos bestias de dos patas-. Hemos venido a supervisar el traslado de nuestro defendido a la sala de vistas.

- ¿Su defendido? -repitió Jeff.

El otro auror, el que parecía más listo, dio un paso al frente incrustándole el codo a su compañero de forma bastante poco disimulada.

- Íbamos a llevarle ya -declaró, con los ojos fijos en Draco-. Si quieren pueden esperar en la sala.

- No, gracias. Será un placer acompañarles.

La voz de Lupin le infundió la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para atreverse a levantar la mirada. El licántropo sonreía de oreja a oreja a los aurores, una sonrisa sádica llena de dientes que a Draco le provocaba escalofríos. A su otro lado estaba McGonagall, con los labios fruncidos en un claro gesto de disgusto.

- Andando -ordenó la directora de Hogwarts, como si fuera ella y no los aurores los que mandaban allí. Se pusieron en marcha, ella precediendo la marcha y Lupin agarrando a Draco del hombro. Los dos aurores no tuvieron más remedio que seguirles.

- Esto no va a terminar como la otra vez.

Draco se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que Lupin le estaba hablando al oído. La sala estaba al doblar la esquina, y ya podía escuchar el murmullo de la gente.

- Esta vez te vamos a salvar.

X

El Wizengamot al completo estaba ya ocupando sus puestos, presididos por un hombre que a primera vista recordaba a Goyle padre. Alto, musculoso y surcado de cicatrices.

- El excelentísimo señor Burr -masculló Hermione entre dientes.

Harry no parpadeó. Su amiga podía ser respetuosa a más no poder con la autoridad y transformarse de repente en una rebelde subversiva si consideraba que alguien estaba abusando del poder.

Escuchó a Ron murmurar por lo bajo a sus espaldas. Sabía que el pelirrojo repetía en bucle que estaban todos locos e iban a acabar en la cárcel, pero aún así había venido. Y Neville, que temblaba como un flan (aunque sospechaba que más bien pensaba en qué diría su abuela). Y Luna. Extraordinariamente tranquila, por cierto.

Y bastantes más. Lupin había conseguido reunir a cerca de una docena, que no era un número despreciable teniendo en cuenta que apenas había contado con treinta minutos para convencer a los jóvenes de que su plan no era tan descabellado como parecía.

Harry se preguntó si él mismo había llegado a creérselo.

En ese momento entró Draco, escoltado por dos aurores a los que mansamente cedieron el paso Lupin y McGonagall, con una especie de condescendencia mal disimulada que hizo saber a Harry que ahí fuera había pasado algo entre los carceleros y los profesores.

Draco tenía los ojos brillantes de desafío. Harry intentó captar su mirada, intranquilo. Le había costado trabajo convertir al joven mortífago en un leal seguidor de la Orden que había luchado contra el mismísimo Voldemort... para que todas sus esperanzas se vieran truncadas por unos políticos con sed de venganza. Recordaba lo último que el Slytherin le había dicho cuando aún estaba en Hogwarts. No sabía si Burr estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero desde luego, no lo parecía.

Draco no permitió que los aurores lo tocaran. Era un pensamiento gracioso teniendo en cuenta que ellos estaban armados y le sacaban dos cuerpos, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que era así. El auror más cercano, una especie de muralla andante, se mantenía prudencialmente a dos pasos del Slytherin, lo justo para no rozarle.

Demonios. ¿Estaba mal que se sintiera orgulloso de él por desafiar de esa forma a la autoridad?

Lo estaba.

Draco se sentó en la ya conocida silla del centro de la estancia. Los grilletes le rodearon los brazos, y él los contempló con desdén.

Burr se puso en pie. Era alto, aquel tipo.

- Señores -la voz del Ministro retumbó en la atestada sala, y al instante se hizo el silencio. Harry sabía que a Fudge, e incluso a Scrimgeour, les hacía falta alzar la voz para imponer silencio. Se dio cuenta, con una inesperada desolación, que la gente temía que el Ministro les mirara y les condenara a muerte bajo una falsa acusación.

Aquel tío le habría caído bien a Voldemort.

Burr hizo una señal con la cabeza en dirección a alguien. Harry esperó que fuera el secretario, y se llevó una sorpresa cuando uno de los aurores del tribunal se levantó y se dirigió a Draco. Llevaba en la mano un frasco con un líquido transparente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Lupin y McGonagall parecían sorprendidos también. El licántropo se levantó, preparado para protestar, pero pareció pensárselo mejor en el último segundo. Harry pudo advertir que la directora de Hogwarts le había agarrado de la manga de la túnica.

- Es lo último en juicios rápidos -bufó Hermione. Evidentemente se había informado antes de entrar a la sala-. No hay acusaciones, simplemente le dan veritaserum al acusado y le dejan hablar. Ellos mismos cavan su tumba. Cuando termina, a veces la defensa directamente claudica. Y así se condenan a más mortífagos al día -terminó la castaña en tono lúgubre.

- Pero...

- Tranquilo, Harry -ella le miró, agarrándole del brazo. No siguió hablando, pero él pudo leer perfectamente lo que transmitían sus ojos. _Ya no depende de nosotros._

El auror hizo ademán de apuntar a Draco con la varita para obligarle a beber el brebaje.

- Por favor -gruñó Draco en tono de desprecio, y antes de que el auror pudiera obligarle a nada, se bebió de un trago el contenido del frasco. Mientras notaba cómo bajaba por su garganta, recordó que la última vez que había tomado veritaserum, la mitad de su audiencia había acabado llorando y la otra mitad, a punto de vomitar.

Burr descruzó los brazos y pareció colocar las manos sobre sus rodillas mientras inclinaba los hombros hacia delante. En ese momento Draco miró a los ojos del Ministro, y notó cierto mareo. Antes de que pudiera pensar en qué decir, sus labios habían cobrado vida propia.

Y empezó a hablar.

X

En tan sólo un par de minutos Harry se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

O bien.

Draco hablaba como nunca lo había hecho. Sin parar, fluido, sin trabarse ni pararse a pensar. Como si el objetivo de su vida en ese instante fuera vomitar ante el Wizengamot todo lo que había hecho desde que era un crío de pecho hasta diez minutos antes.

El problema, es que Draco -Merlín sabía cómo- estaba mintiendo.

Harry apenas había empezado a asimilar la idea de que Draco iba a contarlo _todo_ delante de un montón de gente desconocida. Porque todo no sólo incluía sus años como mortífago, la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore, sus días encerrado en su propio cuerpo. Todo incluía el hecho de que dormía con Harry. Todo incluía el pequeño detalle de que había asesinado al hermano de su mejor amiga. Todo incluía a Tommy, el bebé que quizá -Merlín no lo quisiera- llevaba parte de Voldemort en su alma. Todo incluía muchos detalles que definitivamente ni Harry ni Draco ni sus conocidos querían que fueran publicados al día siguiente por la pluma siempre mordaz de Rita Skeeter.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento Draco disertaba acerca de su segundo año en Hogwarts, y aún no había una sola mención al asunto Parkinson. Llegó al tercero, y fue como si no hubiera existido. Quinto -el año que se había enamorado de él, recordó Harry removiéndose inquieto en el asiento- y ya eran innumerables los pequeños detalles sospechosos que el joven Malfoy se había dejado en el tintero.

Harry estaba quieto, muy quieto, sospechando que si hacía el más mínimo movimiento delataría a Draco. O rompería la extraordinaria concentración con la que el Slytherin estaba haciendo frente al veritaserum. O lo que fuera.

El caso es que simplemente se quedó sentado y escuchó.

Draco Lucius Malfoy dijo muchas cosas aquella noche, pero nadie le creyó cuando, después de ser puesto en libertad, manifestó no recordar absolutamente nada de su declaración.

Draco era consciente de que hablaba, pero no llegaba a escuchar las palabras que salían de su boca. Su propia voz le llegaba lejana, amortiguada, como si le hubieran colocado unas invisibles orejeras. La sala se tambaleaba ante sus ojos, y las formas se difuminaban tras una neblina que se hacía cada vez más espesa. Apenas podía distinguir el rostro de Burr. Apenas podía...

X

Se giró para mirar a Harry y entonces se dio cuenta de que volvía a estar en el vacío blanquecino, y que la imagen de la sala de vistas -lo que supuestamente estaban enfocando sus ojos- flotaba ante él como una pantalla de cine. A su lado estaba Dumbledore, sentado. Parecía disfrutar, mesándose la barba mientras no apartaba ojo de la pantalla. Como si estuviera viendo una película de abogados especialmente buena.

- Salazar -Dumbledore sonrió sin dejar de mirar la imagen, donde Aaron Burr parecía empequeñecerse con frustración-. Un genio. Y no te molestes en contar a nadie que yo dije eso de un Slytherin, porque nadie te creerá.

¿Salazar?

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces su cuerpo dio un acelerón, como si hubiera montado en una montaña rusa y se hubiera detenido de golpe, y de repente volvía a sentir el frío de las cadenas sobre su piel, el tacto rugoso de los brazos de la silla, y la mirada de toda la sala sobre su piel.

Tragó saliva. La mirada de Burr era inescrutable. ¿Qué habría dicho?

- Señor Malfoy -dijo el Ministro con el tono impaciente de quien repite algo- le he dicho que puede ponerse en pie.

Las cadenas abandonaron sus brazos, y Draco, que por un momento temió que las piernas le fallaran, se puso en pie como un resorte.

Consiguió ocultar la sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía el brazo izquierdo descubierto. Al parecer, en algún momento del interrogatorio, había tenido que enseñar la Marca Tenebrosa.

Bueno. No es que fuera una gran sorpresa.

- A raíz de lo que hemos escuchado, Ministro -Lupin apareció justo a sus espaldas, colocándose a su lado. Draco sofocó otro grito de sorpresa- creo que estará de acuerdo en que el señor Malfoy no merece otra cosa que una absolución y una disculpa.

Alguien gritó en la sala e inmediatamente se produjo un irritante murmullo. Burr levantó la cabeza y el público dejó instantáneamente de hablar.

- Señor Lupin -una bruja de pelo crespo se inclinó hacia delante desde su lugar entre el Wizengamot. Lupin gruñó para sus adentros. La conocía y no era especialmente proclive a perdonar al prójimo. Tampoco era fan de los hombres lobo- admito que, si es cierto lo que el señor Malfoy ha contado...

- Cierto es, pues le recuerdo que estaba bajo los efectos del veritaserum -apuntó Lupin con una fingida sonrisa amable.

- Sea. Aunque ese chico haya terminado luchando contra Voldemort, no podemos ocultar le hecho de que tiene la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo.

Draco reprimió el impulso de mirarla con odio. Lupin se quedó quieto un momento, como si la bruja acabara de decir algo especialmente estúpido.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y? -repitió la bruja. Irritada- ¡tiene la Marca!

- La escuché la primera vez, señoría -de nuevo aquella sonrisa de condescendencia. Draco la recordaba. Lupin solía mostrarla cuando un alumno contestaba especialmente mal una pregunta-. Me pregunto si el fin de su razonamiento es que... ¿deberíamos matar a todos los que lleven grabada la Marca Tenebrosa!

- ¡Por supuesto! -chilló la bruja.

Lupin volvió a hacer una pausa, y esta vez Draco lo supo, supo que iba a pasar algo. Porque Lupin mostraba la apabullante seguridad de quien guarda un as en la manga. Draco no pudo evitar mirarle con admiración, y se preguntó si en el Wizengamot podrían sentirlo. Sentir la fuerza que emanaba de su viejo profesor, el que probablemente sería capaz de transformarse en lobo y comerse a todos los miembros del Wizengamot uno por uno antes de permitir que le devolvieran a la celda.

No se equivocó.

Lupin se giró. No hacia él, sino al estrado del público. Su rostro mostraba una mueca de disgusto.

- Entonces supongo que tenemos un problema, señoría.

Lo que siguió a continuación, nadie podría haberlo esperado.

Draco se preguntó si Dumbledore lo estaba viendo, porque el momento en el que Harry se levantó tímidamente y empezó a subirse la manga izquierda de la túnica para mostrar una negra e inconfundible Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo fue digno de la mejor película y a la vez superior que cualquier alegato formulado por el mejor picapleitos televisivo.

Por un momento pensó que el techo se le venía encima, tal fue el estruendo de cien personas gritando e intentando moverse al mismo tiempo, a lo que se sumaban los disparos de las cámaras y los periodistas gritando preguntas. A Rita Skeeter se le iban a salir los ojos de las cuencas; a su lado, un fotógrafo se esforzaba por captar la que sin duda iba a ser la imagen del día. Nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, el Héroe, el vencedor de Voldemort, de pie y luciendo orgullosamente -¿orgullosamente? Draco parpadeó. ¿Era posible?- su Marca.

Y lo que sucedió después no hizo sino aumentar la confusión.

Hermione, que estaba junto a Harry, se levantó. Ron y Neville lo hicieron después. Luna siguió la señal invisible de Lupin, al igual que una docena de jóvenes de la Orden, dispersos por toda la sala. Draco sintió un escalofrío cuando vio que Viktor Krum se levantaba llevando a su lado a Pansy.

Lo vio venir.

Todos se desnudaron el brazo y todos llevaban sendas Marcas Tenebrosas grabadas en la piel.

Los fotógrafos no daban abasto. ¿Y Rita Skeeter? estaba tan excitada que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque al corazón.

¿El Wizengamot? Podrían haber pasado por unas muy realistas estatuas de cera.

- ¡SILENCIO! -bramó Burr. Su vozarrón se escuchó por encima de los gritos, pero pese a ello su habitualmente dócil público tardó un poco más de la cuenta en obedecer. Sólo cuando taladró con la mirada directamente la melena rubia y rizada de Rita Skeeter ésta se sentó a regañadientes-. ¡¿Qué significa ESTO?!

_Esto_ eran unos quince espontáneos enseñando voluntariamente la señal de pertenecencia a las tropas de Voldemort. Incluyendo a un profesor de Hogwarts y al Héroe del Mundo.

- Esto es lo que él nos hizo, señor ministro -si Harry estaba nervioso, no lo aparentó. Hablaba como el mejor de los abogados y el más profesional de los testigos comprados. Hablaba como si llevara a la mismísima Razón sobre sus hombros. Hablaba de una forma que, Draco estuvo seguro, iba a hacer que le dejaran libre-. La Marca era un estigma, más que un signo de pertenencia a un grupo. Era un castigo y nosotros, como Draco Malfoy, lo sufrimos.

- ¡Los mortífagos llevaban la Marca, señor Potter! -bramó la bruja asomándose por encima de la cabeza de Burr. El Ministro parecía demasiado estupefacto para reprenderla.

- ¿Y qué eran los mortífagos, salvo víctimas de Voldemort? -replicó Harry sin alterarse-. Pregúntele a los mortífagos. Pregunte a sus hijos. Si hubo alguno, aparte de Bellatrix Black y algún otro tan loco como ella, que no participara en ello por miedo o coacción. Draco Malfoy ya le ha contado cómo Voldemort forzó la lealtad eterna de Lucius Malfoy como pago al nacimiento de su hijo. También le ha contado cómo tuvo que acometer su primera misión como mortífago so pena de que asesinaran a sus padres, lo que finalmente ocurrió pese a todo. Mírele a la cara, y llame a Gregory Goyle o a Vincent Crabbe, o a cualquiera de los que están encerrados y pregúnteles si alguna vez dejaron de sentir el yugo de Voldemort sobre su cuello. Y atrévase a decirles a la cara que ellos no fueron también víctimas. Esto -dio un golpecito con el dedo al dibujo- no marca ninguna diferencia. Si le condenan a muerte por llevar la Marca, háganlo también conmigo. Yo también habría dejado entrar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts si la vida de mis padres hubiera dependido de ello.

La bruja abrió la boca indignada, pero Burr se giró en la silla y la fulminó con la mirada.

- Lamentablemente el señor Potter tiene razón. Si matamos a Draco Malfoy tendremos que condenar a muerte también a un profesor de Hogwarts y otros catorce chavales que lucharon por nosotros allí fuera -miró a sus compañeros del Wizengamot, quienes probablemente estaban tan perplejos que no atinaron a replicar-. Votos a favor de liberar a Draco Malfoy de todas las acusaciones.

Burr esperó pacientemente. Uno a uno, los miembros del Wizengamot parecieron salir de su aturdimiento y primero tímidamente y luego de forma más firme levantaron las manos. A Draco le temblaban las piernas, pero no pensaba dejar que se dieran cuenta. Permaneció impasible mientras el número de manos levantadas crecía, igualando y luego superando a los que mostraban su desacuerdo con la idea de liberarle. Que finalmente sólo resultó ser aquella bruja enfurruñada. El resto...

No podía ser.

No era posible.

- El Wizengamot ha tomado una decisión. Draco Lucius Malfoy, queda en libertad sin cargos. Caso cerrado.

Burr se puso en pie y todo el mundo pareció tomarlo como la señal esperada para levantarse, hablar, gritar y llorar, todo al mismo tiempo. Draco se quedó paralizado mientras el ministro y el Wizengamot huían de la prensa, y de repente giró la cabeza y sus ojos encontraron los de Harry.

El Gryffindor no las tenía todas consigo. Durante un verano entero había visto a Draco cambiar ante sus ojos. Del insoportable Slytherin al que no podía ni aguantar hasta llegar a la persona a la cual abrazaba por las noches. Sin apenas estadios intermedios.

Sin embargo, su detención parecía haber hecho retroceder un paso en su relación. ¿O era sólo en Draco? Allí de pie, aún con la túnica negra de Voldemort, Draco parecía volver a ser una persona distinta. Los ojos de un gris frío, el rostro impenetrable, los ademanes decididos. Seguro de sí mismo.

Más atractivo y al mismo tiempo más Slytherin que nunca.

Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron. Durante un segundo ninguno de los dos reaccionó. Harry se sentía muerto, a punto de perder aquello que más quería en el mundo justo en el instante en el que más fácil lo tenía para atraparle y no dejarle nunca escapar.

La mirada de Draco se desvió durante unos segundos, y el Gryffindor la vio cambiar. Él mismo giró la cabeza, y se encontró con que todos los que habían dado la cara por petición de Lupin se dirigían a él para felicitarle. La mayoría aún enseñando la Marca Tenebrosa que se habían tatuado voluntariamente y que probablemente no conseguirían borrar jamás.

Los ojos de Draco se posaron en su propio tatuaje, y ahora sí, Harry quiso gritar de alegría porque _su_ Draco estaba allí de nuevo, su fría mirada transformándose en algo más líquido mientras tragaba saliva y se precipitaba a sus brazos.

- No puedo creer que hicieras eso por mí -temblaba, y de repente se dio cuenta de estaba llorando. En su hombro- no puedo creer que todos lo hicieran.

Harry intentó contestar algo, cualquier tontería, cualquier broma para relajar el ambiente, y se encontró con que no pudo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que se resistía a deshacerse, por lo que sólo pudo devolverle el abrazo con fuerza.

Miró a su alrededor. Como era de esperar, Hermione y Pansy no habían podido contener las lágrimas. Ron se frotaba sospechosamente los ojos. Rita Skeeter hizo amago de introducirse en el grupo, pero Krum la atajó firmemente.

Harry les miró e intentó darles las gracias. No supo si lo consiguió. De cualquier modo, estuvo seguro de que ellos ya lo sabían.

X

- Un gran efecto de cara a la galería. Muy emocional, muy Gryffindor.

Lupin se paró en seco. Había reconocido la voz de Burr, estaba a solas con él en un pasillo del Ministerio, y suponía que no le haría gracia haberse visto derrotado en su terreno por un puñado de críos dirigidos por un hombre lobo.

Se giró lentamente. Burr sonreía.

Lupin parpadeó.

Y la siguiente frase del ministro terminó de descolocarle.

- Claro que... no habría servido de nada sin la ayuda de un plan más práctico y más Slytherin.

Lupin tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

- ¿Ted... o sea, Salazar? ¿Eres tú?

- ¿De verdad pensabas que ese bruto de Burr se había ablandado de repente?

- Te estaba buscando -Lupin entornó los ojos- tu antiguo... Ted...

- Ted ha sufrido un accidente esta noche. Un desgraciado accidente, en la planta de enfermos mentales de San Mungo -Burr se encogió de hombros con despreocupación- esas cosas pasan.

- Pensaba que el de Tonks iba a ser tu último cuerpo.

- Yo también lo pensaba. Pero ya sabes el lema, ¿no? Por el mayor bien.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos.

- El veritaserum era falso -no era una pregunta.

- Del todo -Burr rió- lo que sí era de verdad...

- Es la Imperius que le echaste a Draco por debajo de tu estrado.

Lupin hablaba lentamente. Como un hombre conmocionado.

Burr se encogió de hombros.

- Había cosas que no podía contar, como el asesinato de Justin Parkinson. Y cosas que era mejor obviar, como el hecho de su posesión por Lord Voldemort. Decir que había sido prisionero suyo... bueno, fue una aproximación muy exacta, ¿cierto?

- ¿Y los testigos que vieron a Draco Malfoy aparecer en la Batalla de Hogwarts liderando a los mortífagos?

Burr sonrió de medio lado.

- Los que son de la Orden están encantados de no hablar. Los que eran mortífagos ya no pueden hablar. Y los aurores, créeme, prefieren no hacerlo.

Lupin asintió con la cabeza. Si hubiera sido un ordenador, su pantalla habría mostrado el rótulo "Procesando".

Al fin levantó la mirada.

- Gracias, Salazar.

Burr movió la maciza cabeza.

- Tom Ryddle era mi chico. Mi descendiente. Mi Slytherin -se encogió de hombros-. Mi culpa.

Lupin no respondió.

- Ahora todo está arreglado, Remus. Ahora... -esbozó una sonrisa cansada- es hora de que me vaya.

- ¡No! -el grito le pilló tan de sorpresa que no se dio cuenta de cuando Lupin le colocó las manos en los hombros. Parpadeó, genuinamente pillado por sorpresa-. ¡No te atrevas a abandonarnos! ¡No después de lo que has hecho! ¡Ellos necesitan saber...!

- ¡No! -fue el turno de Burr-. Ellos no necesitan saber nada más de lo que saben, Lupin. Demasiado jóvenes, demasiado sufrimiento. Déjalos que sean felices.

- Aún así... no quiero que te vayas. Has hecho mucho por nosotros. Demasiado. ¿No crees que... mereces tomarte unos años de descanso?

El experto Slytherin leyó en la mirada de Lupin.

- ¿No quieres quedarte solo?

Por un instante Remus volvió a sentirse como el niño que era antes de ir a Hogwarts. Perdido, solitario. El tipo de niño al que todo el mundo le da la espalda.

- No me malinterpretes, Harry es un buen chico. Incluso ese gañán de Draco lo es. Y Minerva... bueno, es un buen apoyo. Pero es más tutora que amiga. ¿La Orden? Son mis compañeros de bando y de armas, pero aún así siempre que me miran lo leo en sus ojos -hizo una pausa, imitando una mirada de desprecio-. Hombre lobo.

Slytherin no se movió.

- Sirius era una de las pocas personas que no me miraba así. Tú tampoco lo haces. Y a veces... bueno, a veces supongo que echo de menos que alguien me trate como, ya sabes. Como si yo fuera un ser humano normal.

Salazar Slytherin pensó que si no tuviera más de mil años y fuera el padre de todas las mordaces y astutas serpientes, se habría emocionado. Bueno, a lo mejor lo había hecho. Un poco.

Abrió la boca para contestar, sin saber muy bien qué decir, cuando escuchó un ruido de voces que se aproximaban al final del pasillo. Instintivamente Remus y él se alejaron el uno del otro, y cuando Harry y Draco aparecieron en el otro extremo, rodeados de sus amigos, se quedaron paralizados, pensando que sin duda habrían surgido problemas.

- ¡Hombre, los protagonistas del día! -Salazar volvió a adoptar la expresión de Burr, y les invitó a acercarse. Así lo hicieron. A regañadientes-. ¡Enhorabuena, Malfoy!

Draco le miró sorprendido. Salazar sabía que no debía mostrarse tan contento pero... diablos, le había cogido cariño al crío.

Y ya habría tiempo para decirle quién era.

Mucho tiempo.

Porque sí. Pensaba quedarse.

Palmeó vigorosamente el hombro de Draco.

- ¿No estás contento?

- Lo estoy, ministro -Malfoy parecía escoger cuidadosamente las palabras. Bueno, no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que había estado apunto de condenarle a muerte.

- Mentira -se cruzó de brazos, intentando mostrarse amistoso y paternal al mismo tiempo- ¿qué te carcome?

Draco se mordió los labios y miró a Harry. Durante unos segundos pareció que no iba a hablar.

- Mis compañeros. Los que están encerrados. Tienen el mismo derecho que yo a ser libres.

- ¿Te gustaría sacarlos de ahí?

Draco asintió.

Salazar sonrió. Era una sonrisa cansada. De momento pensaba que, para ser un Slytherin, ya había anotado más de un buen acto diario.

- Chico, para eso necesitarías ser Ministro de Magia.


End file.
